Black Dragon, Snowy Moon
by TwilightsGuardian
Summary: One night while out walking, Mitsuki gets caught up being a hostage to a Contractor that is being pursued by the Black Reaper himself and comes face to face with the deadly assassin. Little does she know that their fates are about to become intertwined in intricate ways. (Hei x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating any of my other stories I have currently going. *points at the muses* Blame them for being pain in the butts! Anyway, life has been crazy and hectic as usual and busy as well. I've had this story floating around in my head for quite some time (like over a year now at least). It kind of came to mind one day after watching Darker Than Black again (for like the umpteenth million time as it has become one of my favourite animes—even spent a $100 buying the first season on DVD because I didn't realise how limited the release was over here in the US! (Best $100 spent on an anime in my opinion though. *laughs*)).

Anyway, as you might have noticed underneath the title with who's the main characters for the story, yes, I created an original character to be paired with Hei. *holds hands up in front of her* I know there's Hei x Yin fans, Hei x Misaki fans, and even Hei x Suou fans. I don't have an OTP for Hei and if the story is good to me, I'll read it. The muses gave me the idea for this story so I decided not to fight with them and just go with it. So, if you're still here and are willing to read my story, I promise to make it good. At least, I hope it will be good. Anyway, enjoy!

 _ **Black Dragon, Snowy Moon**_

-Chapter One-

Mitsuki walked through the darkened streets of Tokyo quietly wandering aimlessly. She didn't know why but she just wanted to take a walk and look up at the stars in the night sky, even though she knew they weren't the real stars. To her, they were still pretty to look at. What she missed the most though was the beautiful silver moon she remembered from when she was little. It had been almost ten years since the Gates had appeared and the whole world had changed.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming closer to her at a rapid pace caused her to stop and turn to look behind her. A dark figure of a man came running out from an alleyway, nearly tripping over himself, as he seemed to be running from something. Or someone. His gaze looked up at her and a cold, cruel smirk formed across his lips before he ran towards her.

Backing away a couple of steps, Mitsuki turned around and started to run but the man was faster. He caught her wrist, pulling her back towards him just as he turned around to face the direction he had been running from. She felt his hand go up to her throat and give a slight squeeze as his other arm wrapped around her abdomen, pinning her to his chest. She tried to get out of his grip but he had a good hold on her.

Suddenly, movement caught her eye from the alleyway the man had run out from. She turned her gaze to see another figure calmly walking out of it, stopping several paces out before turning to look towards them. They were wearing a black coat and had what appeared to be a white mask with the eye slits darkened so she couldn't see who's eyes were behind them. There also was a purple lightning bolt zigzagging down the right side over the eye slit.

'BK-201? The Black Reaper?' she thought to herself, remembering having overheard some of the police chatter she'd heard from an officer's radio once while out walking one night not long ago. They had described a man in black wearing a white mask and were trying to capture him. She'd also overheard he was a Contractor. And if he was here, that meant this man that had her was also a Contractor.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her," the man spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts as he gave her throat another slight squeeze. She gave a small gasp, digging her nails into his arm that had her throat as the slight blue colour of his synchrotron radiation starting to form around him.

Flicking her gaze towards the masked man still standing there, she looked directly at the darkened slits that hid his eyes. She couldn't use it now, her own power, to take out the man holding her without possibly this masked man taking her on as well. And she had no way of knowing what each one's power was either. Plus, from what she had heard with sneaking listening in to further police chatter, the Black Reaper was some sort of professional assassin. There was no way she could fight him, even if neither used their powers. So she was going to go out on a limb and risk that he might not hurt her if she played the role of a normal human caught by a Contractor. After all, what bit of police chatter she'd heard, he didn't seem to harm normal citizens. He only seemed to go after Contractors.

Hoping that the Black Reaper saw the trust she tried to convey in her gaze at him, she thought of the next move she was about to make to try to get out of the Contractor's grasp that held her. There was one move she knew that might hopefully catch him off guard just long enough that she could get out of his grip so the masked man could do whatever he had to do to take care of him, even if that meant that he was going to die. She hated to think about it but if that was the only way then so be it. It was the most rational decision to ensure her own safety.

Letting go of the Contractor's arm that she had been digging her nails into that had her throat, Mitsuki quickly brought it down and to the side in a hard jab into his ribs, stomping down on his foot simultaneously. He let up just enough on her throat as his blue synchrotron radiation faded out of the surprise of her attack at him and broke his concentration. It was enough for her to wiggle free as she pulled his other arm away from her abdomen, dropped down to the ground, and rolled quickly away from him several feet. Movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she looked up just as the masked man turned and threw something towards the other man. She could see from the light of the street lamp across the street that it was some sort of metal cord or wire as it wrapped around the man's neck. The next instant, the masked man had a bit of blue energy come from his hand and travel down the wire just before a shriek sounded from the Contractor that had grabbed her. He started to convulse as if he was getting shocked by a high amount of electricity before dropping to the ground. A white star up in the night sky fell silently and disappeared.

'He's got electric based attacks?' she thought to herself as the masked man quickly pulled the wire back towards him before he turned to leave.

"W-wait!" she spoke up quickly as she got to her feet and started towards him. Somehow, she didn't seem as afraid of him as she thought after seeing what he'd done just now. She actually wanted to thank him. The masked man paused and turned to look back at her as she stopped a couple of feet from him, biting her lower lip unsure how to exactly thank him.

Suddenly he reached out towards her with his black gloved hand, grabbing her wrist, and pulled her to him. She gave a small gasp, unsure what he was about to do. His other hand went up to the back of her head at the base of her skull as she felt the sudden small spark of electricity starting to come from his fingertips. Bringing up her own powers, but only enough to redirect the energy he unleashed on her and not show her synchrotron radiation to him, she used it to disperse the electricity down her spine and through her body, causing it to go numb as she went limp in his arms. She closed her eyes as well, pretending to have gone unconscious.

"Zapped her did you?"

The sound of a small bell jingling and another male voice came to her ears as she remained limp in the Black Reaper's arms. Was this another Contractor? Had to be. But what was with the small bell jingling?

"I can't exactly have her remember running into me now can I Mao?" came the reply, slightly muffled from behind the mask. He sounded somewhat young to her.

"True. But now what are you going to do?" came Mao's voice again, the sound of police sirens getting closer. The masked man didn't reply to his companion, whoever he was. Instead, to Mitsuki's surprise, he shifted her as he picked her up in his arms with her head resting against his shoulder. Then, she felt him turn and start running off quietly, the sound of the small bell jingling from beside him as they ran. She could also just feel the hilts of what appeared to be knives under his coat pressing against where he was holding her to him at his chest.

Turning several corners, she finally felt him stop; the sound of his heavy breathing behind his mask in time with the rising and falling of his chest with each breath he took. Then shifting her in his arms, he lowered her to the ground while still supporting her sitting up with one arm as he knelt beside her.

"Now what are you doing?" came Mao's voice again, seemingly annoyed before the sound of what seemed like glass being set down on the ground gently came to her ears and the man's breathing no longer seemed to be coming from behind the mask. The next instant, she felt a hand patting her front left pocket of her pants before sliding to the front right pocket. If it wasn't for the fact that she was left temporarily paralysed from redirecting his electrical shock, she probably would have smacked him across the face.

Feeling his hand slide to her back right pocket as her cheeks started to get a little warm from embarrassment, she felt him pull out her wallet. What was he going to do with her wallet?

"Yuuki Mitsuki huh?" came Mao's voice again. "Not familiar with that name. Isn't on any list of targets." He gave a small pause as the masked man lowered her from her sitting position to lay against the ground gently. There was a small scuff of his feet and rustle of what she guessed was his coat. "Hei _what_ are you doing?"

"Taking her home," came the reply, voice now clear and not muffled from behind his mask. So he had taken it off.

"Are you nuts? You'll get caught carrying her around like that."

"Not if I'm not wearing my gear." There was another small shuffle, a rustling sound, and what sounded like the clasps of something being unbuckled before a small clanking of metal. Then the sound of what seemed like a metal grate being moved over for a second then back into place.

"Fine but if your ass gets caught, don't come crying to me," came Mao's snippy reply.

"Then you scout ahead and make sure no one's around understood?" came Hei's cold, emotionless reply. There was a small sigh with the bell giving another jingle as she felt Hei roll her slightly and return her wallet to her back pocket before reaching into her front pocket where her keys were at. He pulled them out, the sound of them clinking together once, before going silent. Most likely he had put them into his pocket was her best guess.

Sitting her up once more, she felt him put her arms up around his shoulders and shifted her as he lifted her up onto his back. His hands slid under her legs to support her weight as he wrapped them around his waist so she was leaning against him. Mitsuki felt her cheeks flush with warmth as she had her head laying against his shoulder; the feel of his large, warm hands bracing her so she wouldn't fall as he started walking along the city's streets. Her cheek was touching the bare skin of his shoulder and she realised he had been wearing a tank top of some sort under that coat of his. It was warm, smooth, and soft.

Focusing the rest of her senses on him since she dared not open her eyes, she could feel that whoever he was, he had broad shoulders and lean muscles along his back. She could feel the strong, yet gentle grip of his hands holding her legs as he continued to walk. Obviously he was fairly strong since he didn't seem to be straining against carrying her too much. His breathing had become steady, along with feeling his heartbeat from her chest being pressed against his back. And his smell. It was a soft, masculine scent, somewhat earthy, mixed in with a slight metallic smell. Probably due to his knives he had been carrying. It reminded her a little of cedar and coriander though. She found it rather calming to her ironically. And his voice. Despite sounding a little cold and emotionless, it certainly sounded young. From his build she'd seen before he'd zapped her and what she was able to feel with him carrying her, she guessed he had to be around her age at least of twenty two. Maybe a little older or younger but definitely still at least in his twenties. She suddenly wondered what his face looked like under the mask. And why did he wear it?

'Duh. Keep his identity secret,' she chided to herself mentally. From what she gathered of the quick conversation between him and Mao, he obviously had an alias while living within the city itself. It would be kind of hard if he was recognised after all. Wouldn't take long for the police to catch him.

"This is it?" she heard Mao speak up quietly after they had been walking for a little while silently, only Mao's bell jingling every once in a while from beside Hei. Hei said nothing from the small pause in walking he'd given before starting towards the door then stopped once more. She felt him shift her again, moving his left arm more towards her butt to support her as he let go of her other leg with his right briefly. The sound of the door being unlocked to go inside her apartment building came to hear ears before hearing it open with a quick, small creak of the hinges.

Hearing the small bell jingling again before Hei put his right hand back under her leg to support it, she felt him go inside and the door shut behind him with only the sound of the latch barely clicking into place. He started walking again before she could tell he was walking up the stairs, shifting her slightly as he went up to the second floor where she lived. Stopping again after walking the distance she knew it was from the stairs down to her apartment door, he shifted her once more to support her with one hand while he unlocked her door and opened it quietly.

"Nice place," Mao spoke up quietly as they went inside, hearing Hei shut the door silently behind him. There was the soft sound of her deadbolt being slid into place before metal quietly being set down on wood. She realised he must have set her keys on the little table there at the edge of the area to take shoes off. He shifted slightly, leaning forward a little more as he knelt down to keep her on his back, letting go of her leg again with one hand. Straightening up after a moment, she noticed he had picked his legs up just enough to obviously pull off his shoes and started forward after bracing her legs with both hands again.

Not seeing any signs of him turning on any lights from behind her eyelids still closed, she hoped he wouldn't trip on anything as he walked down the hallway. But given he was an assassin after all, she guessed he obviously could see fairly well in the dark.

"Her room's down here," she heard Mao say from a little further away. Hei made no comment as she felt him turn and go down the hallway to her room.

Feeling him set her down on her bed gently and lay her head on her pillows, she silently wondered what he was going to do next. The lingering numb tingling of having redirected his zap to paralyse her was almost gone, allowing her to be able to move again, albeit her reaction time would still be slower to do so. She felt him roll her slightly and pull out her wallet from her pocket and what sounded like him setting it on her nightstand quietly. The next moment, she felt him pull off her shoes before pulling back the blankets, slid her legs underneath, and covered her up.

"I still don't understand why you bothered to bring her all the way home," Mao grumbled silently nearby as the bell gave a small jingle several times again rapidly, as if a cat were scratching at its ear.

"Not a word to Huang," Hei's quiet reply sounded. It still was cold and emotionless, which confused her for doing such an act of kindness of bringing her home.

"Yeah, yeah. He'd just chew us both out anyway," Mao replied. "And I don't feel like having my tail lit on fire for _your_ decision."

"Just go wait by the slider door." There was a small _hmph_ before the sound of the bell jingled again a little more distantly in the direction of her doorway.

Listening quietly, Mitsuki could still feel the presence of Hei obviously still in the room. The tingling had finally subsided so she would be able to fully move again, and if need be, use her power to shock him enough if he tried anything. The feel of a warm, soft but still slightly calloused hand brushing back her hair from her face and behind her ear got her attention. She could feel her cheeks warming up again before she felt his hand pull away. There was a small shuffle before his presence seemed to vanish from the room completely.

Laying silently listening for anything else around her for a little bit, she finally opened her eyes and looked around her darkened room before sitting up slowly. Nothing was out of place and her wallet was sitting on the nightstand like she had guessed it had been set down at. She pulled her blankets back and slowly slid her legs out, putting her feet to the floor, before standing slowly. Then silently making her way to her door, she peered down the dark hallway before going down it to the living room past her bathroom. It was silent and in the dark she could see no one there.

Looking towards the door, she could just make out her shoes having been set down by it from what little light was coming in across the way of the slider door. She could also tell the deadbolt was locked still, just as he had clicked it into place when he came in. Obviously he hadn't gone out the door. Going to the slider door, she found it unlocked and put her hand up to the glass as she looked out into the dark night and shadows.

'Hei,' she thought quietly to herself as a small smile tugged at her lips. Strange for a Contractor to care about whether she got home safely or not. And for an assassin to be so gentle. Though she found it equally as odd that he had the same electrical abilities that she had. She wondered what his obeisance was. Most Contractors had to pay their price within so long after using their abilities. It had been at least a good half hour or so with walking back to her apartment from the spot he'd hidden in after leaving the scene of where he'd taken out the other Contractor.

Looking down at her hand she'd pulled from the glass, she guessed she was glad and lucky that somehow she didn't seem to have a price to pay for using her abilities. That was the one thing she had been curious about after becoming a Contractor herself. Nothing had stood out in a way to know that she needed to make some sort of payment as she'd heard was needed to do from using her abilities. The price for not making a payment had quite a few rumours of what might happen to a Contractor but she didn't ever want to find out what really happened. After all, the most popular one was having their brains melt and that was something she never wanted to experience.

Giving a soft sigh, Mitsuki turned and went back down to her room again. She might as well get some sleep at least. Changing into her pajamas and sliding back into bed with a sigh, she closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to drift off; Hei's white mask hiding his face as the last image she saw in her mind before the darkness of sleep took hold of her.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I really hope you all liked it and Mitsuki as well. Yes, I'll point out right now that she's a lot like Hei in regards to some things. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what they are like and everything. But I promise it'll get better as it goes.  
Anyway, thanks again for reading and please leave me any critiques, reviews, comments, whatever letting me know what you think! *grins and passes out pocky*  
Also, where this starts off at is right around the end of season one episode ten where Hei fights against Wei so he's been in Tokyo for a little while.  
(And yes, for anyone that might notice, I do use a lot of the British English spelling for some words in my stories as of late. I've come to favour the use of British spelling for words compared to American spelling despite living in the US. I guess I like the way it looks better. *chuckles*)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope everyone liked the first. Again, thanks for giving this story a shot given Mitsuki's an original character. Anyway, enough of my chitchat. Enjoy the chapter!

-Chapter Two-

It had been about a week now since the incident of running into the Black Reaper. Mitsuki had gone on like nothing had happened, keeping quiet about everything, even from the few friends she had. But she kept an eye out all the time around her, wondering if he or Mao was watching her at all. From what it sounded like, their names had been some sort of code names. She knew they were Chinese names since her mother had been from China while her father had been from Japan so she had grown up learning both Japanese and Mandarin. Hei meant black, which given him being the Black Reaper, seemed appropriate. Mao was cat and thinking about it, the small jingling bell obviously had been a collar with a bell on it. The question remained though was what exactly his powers were besides being in a cat body.

Deciding on going to the park she had been nearby while walking along on the nice, sunny late afternoon, Mitsuki headed towards it. She pulled out her phone to check the time, not paying full attention to where she was going. Suddenly, her foot went into a small hole in the sidewalk that caught her off guard, causing her foot to twist enough and throw her forward; her phone flying out of her hand. The next instant, her fall was stopped as she was caught by two strong, warm arms.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up from the white shirted chest of the young man that had caught her, Mitsuki gave a blink at the two dark blue eyes looking down at her.

"Y-yeah I think so," she stuttered slightly as he helped to steady her. But as she went to stand up on her left ankle, pain shot up from it, and she gave a small yelp.

"Here why don't you go sit down," he said putting an arm around her waist as she leaned against his shoulder. She hobbled over to the little bench nearby, he helping her to sit, before going back and grabbed her phone that had landed in the grass.

"Th-thanks," she replied as he handed her phone to her, checked it, and was thankful that it hadn't been broken or scratched up before putting it back in her pocket. She then looked down at her ankle and winced.

"Looks pretty swollen already." He was kneeling down in front of her and looked at it without touching her.

"Man. Just my luck," she replied with a groan. "I live way too far away to get home on it."

"Do you have anyone that could come get you?" He turned his dark blue gaze up at her from still crouching in front of her. His short, dark hair shifted slightly with the small breeze that came up.

"I wish but no," she replied, tucking the white strands of her hair encompassing the first couple of inches that had fallen down into her face slightly behind her ears where the rest of her hair was black. Both her boss and best friend were working and she couldn't possibly make them leave their job to come get her.

"Hmm...well," the man started to say as he stood back up and gave a soft smile, "if you want, I could take you back to my place so you can at least get some ice on it."

Mitsuki gave a small blink at the man's offer. While she had never met him before, she _did_ need to get some ice on it. Besides, if he tried anything, she could just give him a small zap and knock his ass out, and either call the cops or bear the pain and hobble somewhere safer where she could call a taxi to get home.

"I couldn't trouble you for me not paying attention to where I was going," she replied.

"Oh it's really no trouble at all," the man replied giving a small smile with a light-hearted tone in his voice. "Besides, getting ice on it to keep the swelling down as soon as possible would be best." He gave a small pause. "And my place isn't too far from here. Much closer than yours I'm assuming."

"Well, I guess so," Mitsuki sighed then gave him a small smile. "I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Mitsuki."

"Li. Li Shengshun," he replied with a soft smile before turning around and knelt down in front of her, looking back over his shoulder.

Mitsuki felt her cheeks get a little warm at him offering to carry her on his back but gave him a nod before standing up putting all her weight on her good foot. Then leaning forward slightly, she slid her hands around his shoulders as he shifted, putting his hands to the back of her legs, and hoisted her up onto his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Instinctively, she tightened her grip a little around his neck as he stood back up, noticing him tense up a little.

"Sorry," she replied as she relaxed her arms around him. "I hope I didn't choke you."

"Oh no. You're fine," he replied with a small laugh as he shifted his hands enough to keep his grip firmly on her legs. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah," she replied with a small nod. He turned and started walking along the sidewalk back towards his apartment, wherever it was. "I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"Not at all," he replied giving another chuckle as he shifted her slightly. "I'm used to it."

"Ah okay." Mitsuki gave a silent sigh of relief. She hated to be a burden on anyone, even for some random stranger trying to help her out. "So, you're from China then?" She hoped that wasn't too personal to ask, but she had been curious from the name he'd given. He turned his head a little as if to look back over his shoulder at her. "Your name. It's Chinese."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm an exchange student," Hei replied. "I heard the university over here was really good and I wanted to get into a good school." He turned his head slightly again to look over his shoulder at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you go to the university and study?"

"Nah. I wanted to but honestly, I don't know what I want to do," she replied with a small sigh, closing her eyes, and put her forehead against his shoulder. As she took a breath in, she noticed his scent coming off of him.

'Cedar and coriander?' she thought to herself taking another breath in quietly before flicking her eyes open and lifted her head again to look at Li from behind.

"Isn't there something you'd like to do?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts for a second.

"Um..." She was trying to think of an answer to his question while she furrowed her brow puzzled by his scent. Closing her eyes, she focused on him again as she answered. "Well I've always loved to draw and paint."

"What do you like to draw?"

"Nothing in particular. I guess whatever I find fascinating at that moment." She listened to his voice again, making note of his tone and speaking.

"Oh, so like nature or animals and such?"

"Yeah, something like that."

'His voice...' she thought to herself keeping her eyes closed. It was lighter toned and full of curiosity instead of the cold, emotionless one that had been used that one night, but surely she was certain that Li's voice sounded a lot like Hei's. And his scent was unmistakable. Or the way his warm hands firmly held her legs. The broad feeling of his shoulders underneath the loose fitting shirt he was wearing. Even the taut muscles she could certainly feel now that she was paying attention and not using her sight. Was this really the Black Reaper holding onto her just now like that night?

"That sounds pretty interesting though," he replied. "You could take art classes. I bet there would be a lot of people that would appreciate your work."

"I don't know. Maybe," she replied as she opened her eyes again, looking to the back of Li's head. He did have dark hair like the masked man had. And his name was Chinese, just like the names that had been used that night. It _had_ to be him. And now he was taking her back to his place. What did she get herself into? What if he wanted to finish the job and instead of just zapping her memories, he really was going to kill her?

Blinking as he stopped before turning into a small apartment building area, Mitsuki looked around. There was a small house straight ahead while to the left there was a two story building with a few apartments down on the first floor and some up on the second. He shifted her again slightly as he made his way towards the stairs and up them before going down to the third door. She noticed the number was 201.

'That's ironic,' she thought to herself about if Li really was this BK-201.

"Alright, I'm going to set you down okay?" Hei spoke up. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Kneeling down enough so she could slide off his back and onto her good foot easier, he then stood and helped steady her while he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Then opening it, he helped her inside.

"Sorry I don't have much right now," he spoke up as he helped her into the main sitting area after taking their shoes off and helped her to sit down on the floor. "I arrived not too long ago. Plus, since I'm mostly busy with school and work, I'm not home only but to eat, sleep, and study it seems." He gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head almost embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's okay," she replied giving a small chuckle back.

"Alright, well, let me see if the landlady has some ice in a bag I could use." Li turned to go back towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Watching him open the door and leave then shut it behind him again, Mitsuki took the opportunity to look around the room she was in. There was some paper and a couple of pens and pencils at the small table off to the side of the room. Nothing was up on the walls. It was similar to what she'd read in some of her mystery novels she liked to read. Only the essentials needed in case he needed to make a hasty exit if his cover was compromised. That was if he really was Hei, the Black Reaper. But overall, the place was small, quaint, and ordinary to pass off as a student as he claimed to be.

"I got some aspirin from my landlady as well," Hei spoke up as he came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice and towel in hand. He also had a bandage wrap tucked under his arm that he let drop to the floor as he knelt down in front of her and held out his hand.

"Uh thanks," she said taking the aspirin as he placed the towel across her foot and the ice over it. He then got up and went to get some water from the little kitchenette, bringing the glass over to her. She nodded in thanks again before popping the aspirin in her mouth, drank down the water, and handed back the empty glass to him.

"It'll be best to leave that ice on for a little bit before wrapping it up with the bandage," Hei spoke up as he went to put the glass back on the counter before coming back over to sit down by Mitsuki again.

"Sorry for ruining any plans you had before running into me," she spoke up with a small sigh.

"Ah it's alright," he replied with a small smile at her. "I didn't have anything planned really. Today was my day off so I just felt like taking a walk." It actually had been true since he hadn't planned on running into her at all. It had honestly startled him a little when she'd tripped and he'd caught her in his arms, realising who it was after she'd looked up at him with that strange mix of black and white hair of hers. He'd never seen something like that before; the front couple of inches of her hair was pure white while the rest remained black. Or the slightly two-toned, mismatched bluish green eyes. But it had given him an opportunity to see if she recalled anything about that night when he'd run into her while pursuing that Contractor and he'd had to use his ability to erase her memory of their meeting.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a bit of a loud growl. She gave an embarrassed look as her cheeks flushed pink while she looked down. Hei gave a blink at her just as his stomach gave a growl seemingly in response to hers. This time it was his turn to give an embarrassed look as she looked up, blinked at him a moment, then gave a laugh. This caused him to look back up, giving a laugh himself.

"I guess we're both hungry aren't we?" he laughed with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." She sobered up a little but still gave a chuckle. "I was thinking of cutting through the park on my way home and stopping to get some food but I guess that didn't happen."

"I could cook up some food for us while you rest your ankle," Hei suggested.

"Oh I couldn't eat all your food."

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do," he replied with a soft smile before getting up and going over to the kitchenette. He pulled out some food from the fridge, a cutting board, a knife, and a pot and pan.

Blinking as she sat there, foot getting increasingly colder with the ice resting on it and the aspirin beginning to work, she watched as he quickly but effortlessly chopped up some vegetables and some meat, putting them into the pan to cook. He filled the pot with water and let it boil before putting some rice in after washing it a few times to get the starch off. Then he covered it so it could cook while he focused on the other items.

'Wow. That smells really good,' she thought as she inhaled a deep breath of the cooking food and her mouth started watering. Could he still be an assassin if he was such a good cook?

Watching as he went over to the little table that had the paper, pens, and pencils on it, Mitsuki blinked when he cleared it off and dragged it over to her before returning back over to the kitchen area. He grabbed a couple of plates, chopsticks, and glasses and brought them over to the table before setting them down. Going back over to the stove, he put on a pot of water to boil for tea while he grabbed the food and brought it over, setting it all on the table. Grabbing the tea, he set it down after pouring some into each of their glasses.

Seeing Mitsuki blink at the large amount of food on the table that seemed more than enough for at least five or six people, Hei gave a blink as he put his hand to the back of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry. I always make a lot of food," he said as she had raised an eyebrow at it then him.

"You eat a lot too?"

"Huh?" Hei gave a blink of confusion at her question. It wasn't something he expected since most people took one look at how much food he usually ate and was stumped how he managed to polish it all off or would comment that he was going to get fat. Though he usually burned up a lot of energy regardless whenever he did his assassin work, especially when using his powers. But then again, he did eat quite a bit, even before becoming a Contractor. "Oh this? Um...well...I uh..."

"My brother used to do the same." Mitsuki picked up the chopsticks and fiddled with them a little as she looked down slightly. "He and I used to have eating contests to see who could eat more when we were younger. Our parents always laughed at how much both of us could eat before we got full."

Hei gave a blink at her. "You have a brother?"

"I did."

Did? "What happened to him, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He...passed away a couple of years ago." She looked at her plate quietly.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry." He picked up his own chopsticks as a memory of Bai flickered across his thoughts. "What about your parents?"

"They passed away shortly after the Gates appeared," she replied quietly still looking down at her empty plate, chopsticks still in hand. "My brother and I ended up going to live with our mother's parents in China since they were our only living relatives left." Hei gave a blink at this. "Our mother was from there though our father lived here in Japan. We lived in Aomori with them before moving to Nanjing where our grandparents lived. Not long after we turned eighteen, they too passed away. My brother and I decided to move here to Tokyo to start over. Plus, he was going to the university to become a doctor so he could help others as much as possible. It was his life dream."

"What happened to him?" So they'd both been affected by the Gate too with losing their parents. And with her stating them being the same age, it was obvious they had been twins. He had noticed her age on her driver's license was the same age as he was at twenty two.

"A couple of years ago, we were going out to go see a movie together and enjoy a little sibling time since he had a break from his studies that day," she started to say. "But while on the train to go to the theatre, an accident happened. The train derailed and crashed." She gave a small pause as memories flickered across her thoughts of that day. "I remember feeling pain in my side and it was hard to breathe. My brother only had a few cuts and scrapes I think as he came over to see if I was okay.

"I recall him removing a large shard of glass that had been jammed up into my ribs and I'm sure he figured I had punctured a lung, which was the source of having a hard time breathing. I could see the frightened look in his eyes of losing me." She gave a small pause again as she gripped the chopsticks a little tighter. "He told me he loved me very much and that he would always be with me and protect me no matter what. As my vision began to blur, I saw a beautiful bright blue light seem to emanate from him as his eyes glowed red before darkness of unconsciousness took me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital a week later with only a few minor cuts and scrapes. The wound that I had gotten from the glass shard was completely healed and only a faint scar was proof of it ever happening."

Pausing again, Mitsuki set her chopsticks down before reaching to the bottom of her shirt and slid it up to reveal her side just enough to show the lower part of her ribs. Hei blinked as he looked to see a faint scar in the shape of a simple snowflake design.

"Even though my brother's name was Yue to be the Chinese equivalent to compliment mine for beautiful moon in Japanese, he was commonly nicknamed Xue for snow instead because he always loved the snow." She gave a small pause as she put her shirt back down and picked up her chopsticks again. "I asked what had happened to my brother but no one could tell me anything. There was no body to be found and no sign of him ever being there. He's been missing ever since."

"I see," Hei replied quietly furrowing his brow a little. The way she'd described seeing the blue light around her brother that day and glowing eyes definitely was a sign that he had been a Contractor. But if he'd become a Contractor that day, it was no wonder he vanished. Contractors no longer had familial ties that bound them. Some would outright kill their own families. Just like with him and Bai. Though, it did seem strange that she had healed from a wound that should have killed her with minimal scarring. And especially in a design like that. Had her brother done something to save her before he disappeared from her life?

"D-do you have any siblings?"

Hei blinked as he looked up to meet her gaze, still slightly saddened from bringing up her brother he guessed.

"I..." He gave a small pause on whether he should say it or not. After all, she had just spoken of her brother and family despite just meeting him. Oh what the hell. It's not like she'd know anything important about him from it. "I have...had a sister."

Mitsuki blinked. Had? Did he lose her too? "Did she...?" She couldn't finish saying the word die.

"To be honest, I don't know," Hei replied with a small shrug. "Five years ago, when we were together, I remember this bright blue light. After that, my sister vanished. Kind of like what happened to your brother I guess. No sign of her anywhere." He gave a small pause. "I've been looking for her since then."

"Your parents?"

Hei shook his head slightly. "Died shortly after the Gates appeared as well. My sister was only nine and I was twelve. We didn't have any other family to be with so we sort of had to make due on our own."

Pausing, he remembered back to after Bai became a Contractor with the meteor shower and the appearance of the Gates. She had been the one to kill their parents and would have killed him had she not fallen asleep first due to her obeisance. Part of him had been appalled and frightened of her, but another part of him cared about her because she still was his younger sister and he had to protect her. That was why when she finally woke after her payment was finished, he used the logical explanation to her that she would be vulnerable while she was paying her price and would need someone to watch over her. He would be the only one capable of doing so, so she let him live in order to watch over and protect her. He'd even had to kill someone before they had been brought in to the Syndicate because they were going to try to harm his sister while she was paying her obeisance. And after the Syndicate had captured them, he had been given the choice to have his memories erased and go back to living a normal life. However, he refused, wanting to stay by his sister's side and she had stated that she wanted him with her too. He hated killing and it gave him nightmares every night seeing the faces of everyone he had killed, but he did it in order to protect his sister.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no...sorry...I just..." Hei started to say with a small shake of his head as Mitsuki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He started to reach for some of the food that was getting cold. "It's nothing."

"Sorry that I brought up such sad memories," Mitsuki spoke up quietly as she reached for some food as well. Hei only gave a small shake of his head. She looked to her cup of tea then reached for it, holding it up at him. "Why don't we drink to the memories of our siblings shall we?"

Hei gave a blink as he looked at her before picking up his cup of tea and held it up towards her.

"To...uh..." She gave a pause looking to him, silently asking what his sister's name was.

"Bai," he spoke up quietly.

"To Bai. And to Yue." She gave a small smile before clinking her glass against his slightly and took a drink. Hei gave a small smile at her trying to cheer him up, taking a drink as well.

Setting their cups down afterwards, they both dug in to eating, both finishing off the food completely. For being small and petite in build, Hei was pretty surprised that she ate a lot like he did. Though, it was kind of nice that she didn't give him odd looks like everyone else did.

"There, that should hopefully help stabilize your ankle enough," Hei said as he finished wrapping up her ankle with the bandage after he'd taken care of the dishes.

"Thank you," she replied with a soft smile at how tender and gently he'd wrapped it up. She had to keep from blushing a little feeling how warm his hands felt against her skin; the slight calloused roughness as he had inspected her ankle before putting the bandage around it. "And thank you for the food too. It was delicious. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"An old lady taught me how after my sister and I were trying to make it on our own after our parents died," Hei replied sitting back after fastening the clips to secure the bandage around her ankle. "I wanted to try to cheer her up but everything I kept trying to make I burned horribly. She came to inspect what was with the smell. I explained that I wanted to cheer up my sister so she showed me how to make this dessert she liked to make for her children and grandchildren that had moved away a long time ago and rarely visited anymore." He paused giving a small smile. "She sort of unofficially adopted us and showed me how to cook. I ended up loving it so much that I took up cooking as much as I could."

"Well you make excellent food," she said with a smile. Hei gave an embarrassed look and laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Th-thanks."

"You're welcome." She looked behind her towards the window where the sky was starting to get dark with the setting sun. "I should probably see about getting home. Though, I guess I'll have to call a taxi or something after all." She pulled out her phone from her pocket, flipped it open, and blinked before giving a small groan.

"Is something the matter?" Hei asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a phone I could borrow would you?"

"Um...sorry. I haven't," he replied shaking his head. "I haven't gotten one yet I mean."

"Ah man." She gave another sigh hanging her head a little. "My phone decided to die on me." Though, if she wanted to, she could use her ability to give it a small charge. But she didn't want to dare risk showing her synchrotron radiation to him just in case.

"Um, well, since it is getting dark out, you could just stay tonight and I could take you home tomorrow," Hei suggested. She looked up at him as her cheeks turned slightly pink and an embarrassed look came across her face. He quickly put up his hands, palms towards her, in his best Li persona move of being embarrassed. "I...I mean...er...d-didn't mean it like that." She still continued to have the embarrassed look on her face but looked back down to her phone in her hands on her lap. Hei gave a blink with a slightly puzzled look. "Have you never had a boyfriend and slept at their house before?" Her cheeks turned even more pink with embarrassment before she gave a small shake of her head still looking down at her lap. "R-really?"

Biting her lip slightly still feeling her cheeks red hot, Mitsuki could only nod slightly. She'd never really felt any sort of attraction towards any guys, even while growing up and living with her grandparents in China. A few boys had been cute and all but nothing that really made her heart flutter completely for. And when she and her brother had moved to Tokyo, she'd focused on helping him achieve his goal instead of on dating, despite him telling her she should get out more and make some friends and maybe find that special person for her own self.

"Well, um...if it's any worth, I think you're pretty," Hei's voice spoke up breaking her thoughts. She looked up at him again with an embarrassed and slightly bewildered look like a deer caught in headlights. He gave another blink before giving another embarrassed look himself, putting his palms up towards her again. "I-I'm sorry. I mean...well...you're pretty...but..." He paused giving a slight flustered look as he waved his hands slightly back and forth in front of him. "I wouldn't do anything. Promise." He hung his head down in embarrassment himself as he dropped his hands to his lap as well.

Mitsuki gave a blink at him. He really thought she was pretty? Or was that just an act if he really was Hei, the Black Reaper? Regardless, if it was an act or not, seeing him flustered like that was amusing. She let out a small laugh that caused him to look up and blink in confusion.

"You've never had a girl stay over at your place either have you?" she asked with a small chuckle trying to break the embarrassed tension. This time it was his turn to give a small, embarrassed look as he glanced away before shaking his head slightly. "I guess that makes two of us huh?"

Looking back at her, Hei gave a small laugh himself. "I guess so," he replied. For some odd reason, she really did make him feel a little more human in that moment. And honestly, she was pretty. For a human anyway. He figured this would also give him a chance to keep an eye on her more for the night to make sure she truly had no memories of their first meeting. So far, nothing had shown any signs of her remembering it at least. And he was glad to have the night off from both his odd jobs for his missions and his Reaper work.

Getting up then, Hei went over and pulled out the futon mattress stored in the closet and rolled it out, putting the blankets down with the pillow. Mitsuki gave a blink seeing only one futon and felt her cheeks get warm.

"You can go ahead and sleep here," Hei spoke up. "It's not much but..."

"W-where will you sleep?" she asked slightly embarrassed. She had never slept with any other man besides her brother when she was having a nightmare. Her brother's warmth next to her had always felt like a protecting comfort to her. And sometimes when her brother had a nightmare, she'd be the one comforting him.

"I uh...I could probably sneak to the next apartment over and grab the futon from there," he shrugged. "No one lives there so as long as I return it by tomorrow, I'm sure the landlady won't miss it." He gave a small pause looking towards the door. "I guess I could probably go sneak over and get it now."

Excusing himself for a moment, Mitsuki sat there still feeling her embarrassment at this situation she was in. Fate seemed really odd to her today to end up running into, of all people, the Black Reaper's alias, given if it really was him. Though she had no idea if what he'd said tonight with his sister was real or not, for some reason, she could tell that maybe there was more truth to his words than it seemed. After all, she'd always been fairly good at knowing when someone was lying to her. Even when she'd found out her brother had been a Contractor all this time and hid it from her, he'd obviously made sure to pick and choose his words carefully since he knew how good she was with detecting lies. But what she'd seen in Hei's eyes and heard in his voice about his sister...obviously despite being a Contractor himself, there was some sort of emotional response when it came to her. She doubted his obeisance had been like her brother's to feel human emotion though.

Looking up as Hei came back in with the futon, blankets, and pillow in his arms, Mitsuki felt her cheeks get a little warm again as he went over and set the extra bed down near hers but left a little space between them as a privacy boundary. She crawled over to his bed he had already made up and bit her lower lip slightly. It was then she realised she didn't have any change of clothes to get out of her normal ones for the night.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she looked over to him kneeling there, fluffing the pillow on the spare futon.

"I um..." She felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at her clothes nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh um..." Turning to where he had his clothes, he rummaged around before pulling out a shirt, bringing it back over to her and held it out. She gave a blink at it before slowly reaching up, took it, looked at it for a moment, then looked back up at him. He gave a blink before giving another embarrassed look and turned around so she could change.

Still feeling her cheeks warm, Mitsuki bit her lower lip slightly before changing into the white, button up, long sleeved shirt he'd given her and laid her other clothes to the side. She felt like she was swimming in it with how big it was on her. It reminded her of Yue's clothes when she'd steal his hoodies because she was cold or he'd put his jacket on her because she had forgotten hers. Hei did seem around the same size as her brother now that she thought about it.

Hearing Mitsuki clear her throat, Hei turned back around to see her sitting there in his shirt. The sleeves were just a tad longer than her arms were so she had pushed them up, leaving them looking slightly baggy. The shirt came down to her mid-thighs and she seemed to pretty much be swallowed up in how big it was on her. He had to admit, she did look cute like that, all flushed pink in embarrassment. Again at least, for a human. He just gave her a soft smile like what he would do as Li.

Turning around herself so he could get changed, Hei grabbed some black lounge pants and a black loose fitting tank top. Night had fallen by now and as they laid there in their beds beside each other, he couldn't help but stare up at the dark ceiling above.

"Um...Li?"

"Hm?" Hei turned his head to look towards her. She was curled up on her side facing him. Even in the dark, he could see she still had a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." She gave a soft smile before closing her eyes. He watched her a moment longer before turning his head back to look up at the ceiling again.

"Li?"

Hei turned his head to look back at her as she opened her eyes again to look at him. Then she tilted her head back to look towards the window where he'd drawn the curtains for the night before looking back to him.

"Do you ever think we'll see the real stars again?"

Hei gave a small blink caught off guard with such a random question. "I don't know."

"Do you miss them? The real stars?"

"I guess."

"You know what I miss the most?"

"Hm?"

"The moon." She gave a small, sad smile in the darkness. "I feel as if it's been ages since I've seen it that I almost forget what it looks like at times. My brother and I used to love looking up at the stars and the moon." She gave a small pause as she looked at him in the dark. "Did you ever look at the stars with your sister?"

"Yeah. We used to all the time," he replied quietly remembering that fateful day that the meteor shower happened and the Gates had appeared, forever changing his sister and the world. "Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." He watched her close her eyes and snuggle down into her blankets before whispering quietly. "Goodnight Li."

"Goodnight," he replied back in a whisper as he watched her another moment before closing his eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep take him.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope everyone liked it so far. Told you Mitsuki has a few similarities to Hei while not being exactly the same. *points at her muses* Like I said, they gave me the idea. *grins*  
Anyway, comments and reviews are welcome and appreciated. *hands out more pocky* I'll try to get another chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope everyone's been liking it so far. Anyway, enjoy!

-Chapter Three-

"Thanks again for helping me Li."

"No problem."

Mitsuki sat down on her couch the next day after Hei had helped her back home. He'd borrowed the landlady's phone to call her a taxi then insisted that he ride with her to make sure she got into her apartment alright. As soon as she had gotten inside, he had helped her over to the couch to sit down before going to grab some ice for her from the freezer. He had also went to grab her charger so she could plug in her phone.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Hei had asked concerned as she sat there with her foot propped up and the ice already starting to work its cold through the bandage wrap to give her ankle some relief.

"Yeah, I should be fine now," she replied with a nod and a smile. "I can hobble my way around here pretty well. Though I should probably call my boss and let him know that I won't be coming in tomorrow for work most likely while I heal."

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I cook at this little restaurant over by the train station," she replied with a smile. "The boss was a friend of my brother's and he sort of looks out for me a little since my brother's been gone." She gave a small pause. "He'll understand that I can't exactly cook while having a twisted ankle."

"Ah that's good he's understanding," Hei nodded. "Um...I guess then I'll head out. I've kind of got work tonight."

"Okay." She gave a small smile then paused before reaching over to her coffee table and opened a drawer. She fished out a piece of paper and pen before writing down her number. "Here. Um...I guess if you ever do get a phone or have a chance to, you can give me a call." She felt her cheeks turn a little warm. "I mean, I owe you for helping me out and um...I'd like to repay you somehow."

"Oh no that's okay really," Hei spoke up as he took the paper and looked at her number, scratching the back of his head in his embarrassed Li fashion.

"I...I could make dinner or something," she replied with a smile.

"Well...I...I guess so." When it came to food, Hei did like to eat. And if she wanted to cook him something as a thank you, he supposed it would be alright. "Well, I hope you do feel better though."

"I will," she replied with a smile again before he gave a small bow to her, said goodbye, and headed out.

Mitsuki gave a small sigh as she laid her head back against the arm of the couch. She remembered back to that morning, waking up to see him already awake and making breakfast. Her hair had been a little messed up and the shirt she'd let him borrow had come undone a little so it bared her upper chest just enough to show herself off a little.

 _"Um..." Hei had spoken up as he had stopped and looked down at her with a blink before turning his head away; his face giving an embarrassed look._

 _"Huh? Is something wrong?" she'd asked confused. He kept his head turned away and just pointed down towards her shirt. She had furrowed her brow still confused as she looked down to see it unbuttoned enough to catch a glimpse of her upper chest. Her cheeks turned hot with embarrassment as she quickly buttoned it up again before he slowly looked back at her._

Feeling her cheeks turn slightly warm at the memory, she wondered if he'd only looked away out of being respectful towards her. After all, she'd had a few guys in the past that had thought she was pretty but it had been obvious that they only liked the way she looked with her figure. And Contractors probably wouldn't have gone out of their way to point out that her shirt was open and baring herself to them. At least, logically, they wouldn't have a reason to care about it. But Hei had. Then again, it did stem back to if it was just part of his Li persona he was emanating that made him look away or if he really did care.

Sighing in frustration, she reached over to grab her pen and some paper, pulling the coffee table closer to her for a bit and decided to draw since she couldn't do much else. She'd call her boss in a little bit to let him know what was going on. She just wanted to make sure her phone charged up enough first.

As she sketched, she found herself drawing Hei's face as Li and then drawing him as what she had seen that night wearing that white mask. She wondered also about his story about his sister again. She had disappeared after he had seen a bright blue light too, just like she had with her brother. But the only two instances she had ever read about in the news about bright blue lights of that magnitude that went unexplained to the rest of the world had only occurred twice: once on the train she and her brother had been on two years ago and once during the conflict that had been dubbed Heaven's War at the Gate in South America. That had happened five years ago and when it did, Heaven's Gate had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared, causing the whole area around it to be inaccessible. Most of South America had just practically vanished as they had put it. Everyone within that fifteen hundred kilometre radius had just went missing. Had Hei been there with his sister? And if so, why? Had he been a Contractor then? Or had he been human?

After all, when she had woken up in the hospital after her incident and her brother had disappeared, it still had been a couple of months before she had become a Contractor herself. She'd triggered her powers trying to get away from a man that had tried to attack her one evening on the way home from work, zapping him unconscious but thankfully hadn't killed him. Of course, at that time, she had no idea what was happening to her since she hadn't found the letter that her brother had written her just yet where he had told her everything. From the night he became a Contractor to protect her from the other Contractor that had killed their parents and having to erase her memory of him being a one because she had freaked out after seeing him kill the man with his powers. He'd written about his Obeisance of having human emotions, to him initiating it all the time so he would always feel those same emotions and be able to protect her. Even some of what he was trying to research on his own with a little of his work he did with PANDORA while attending the university. After she'd read the letter, she had finally understood why he'd kept everything from her, though it had still stung that he hadn't trusted her to know he had been a Contractor. But given how he said that she had freaked out that first night of his changing, she understood that he didn't want to be rejected by her since she was his only family left. Had she been in his shoes, she supposed on the rational level, it made sense to do what he did.

"Oh Yue. I miss you," she sighed softly looking to the picture of Hei as Li and the Black Reaper she'd quickly sketched out. "Why couldn't you be here now and help me figure out what to do?"

* * *

Hei gave a sigh after leaving Mitsuki's apartment building, only glancing back in her general direction of where she was at in the building. Looking to the number she'd written down on the slip of paper, he slid it into his pocket. He really shouldn't have done what he did; taking her back to his apartment and letting her stay overnight. Especially if Mao had shown up. He should have just had her call a taxi right there at the park, made sure she got home, and left it at that. Granted, it had given him the opportunity to see if she had recalled that night he'd showed up in his Reaper gear, but nothing had seemed apparent she had. But what had caught him off guard was how expressive and emotional she seemed. She was like an open book with all her emotions showing vividly; something that seemed so foreign to him being a Contractor. Then again, even when he was human, he had tried his best to adopt a Contractor's sense of rational attitude. Emotions only got in the way of him being an assassin back then, just as they would now. He couldn't count the number of times he hesitated with each kill, knowing that it was by his hands that he was extinguishing a life like it had meant nothing. Or of all the times while his sister had been paying her price that he had wanted to kill her because he was afraid of the monster she was becoming.

'The past is dead,' he thought to himself as he looked down at his hand he had brought up in front of him while walking along the sidewalk back towards his apartment again. 'No use bothering thinking about it. And forget about her. She would only get in your way.' He gripped his hand into a fist before dropping it back down to his side. Yes, he would put Mitsuki out of his mind now. After all, he had a job to do and it didn't involve her. That was the rational thing to do as a Contractor.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it was so short. But at least it shows a little more of what each are thinking about the other.  
Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm always happy to get any comments and reviews! *hands out more pocky*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! So since the last chapter was so short, I decided to do a double chapter update for you! Well hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Four-

"Hei what's your status?" Mao's voice came over the radio in his ear. It was a little hard to hear from the steadily pouring rain.

"I'm heading towards the safe house," Hei replied albeit out of breath from behind his mask. He had his hand holding his side where the Contractor he'd been fighting had managed to get in a lucky swipe of his dagger he'd been using across his side. They'd been inside a building fighting so he hadn't had the luck of being able to use the rain to unleash his power and electrocute his target easily. Plus, the guy had been a skilled enough fighter as well and had given him a good run for his time, dodging his knives and cords he'd thrown towards him to try to subdue his target. But in the end, he'd gotten the upper hand and managed to land a blow at his target, taking him out by shocking him to death as usual. That's when the police, Kirihara, and her team had shown up. Kirihara had managed to land a shot from her gun into his upper thigh just as he was jumping out the window. A gust of wind had blown in just as he jumped, causing his coat to go back and unable to shield his leg from the bullet.

Struggling as he stumbled along the darkened road, his side and his leg practically on fire from the pain, he knew he had to get to the safe house and quick. He was losing enough blood as it was and the fight had taken a lot out of him. But as he rounded a corner, the sound of the police sirens in the distance, he stumbled, nearly tripping as he stepped in a small hole in the road. His vision was getting blurry and with the blood loss and pouring rain from above, he was getting colder by the minute. He took a few more steps unsteadily giving a small gasping breath as he stumbled, falling towards the pavement; his vision going black as unconsciousness overtook him. The last thing he heard was Yin's voice calling his name through the radio.

* * *

Staring up at the darkened ceiling, Mitsuki lay there in bed unable to sleep as she listened to the sound of the rain coming down steadily outside. She turned her head towards her alarm clock reading well past three in the morning. She knew she needed to get some sleep, but her mind just wasn't having it. It had been almost two weeks since she'd twisted her ankle and she had last seen Hei. She figured as much since it wasn't like she was anyone important to him as an assassin. And her ankle had healed up rather quickly, thanks to her being a Contractor. Somehow, she had noticed since becoming one, her healing time had been practically cut in half. She wondered if that was part of her powers she had as a Contractor or if all Contractors were able to heal that quickly. Obviously she had never asked any other Contractors about it since she didn't want to give away the information that she was one nor did she really know how to tell others were one. After all, they technically didn't _exist_ to the majority of normal human society.

Giving a sigh, she decided to get up and went down her darkened hallway to the living room where she made her way to the slider. Looking out at the night sky clouded over with the steadily pouring rain falling down, she had the strangest feeling yet couldn't place what it might be.

Suddenly, movement caught her eye down on the darkened street below. The figure of someone stumbling along the shadows like he was having a hard time walking caused her to blink. Who would be out in this rain at this hour? The figure suddenly tripped and fell to the pavement. As they did so, the familiar white mask she had seen that night when she first laid eyes on the Black Reaper showed through the downpour.

'Is it...really him?' she thought to herself looking to the black shadow laying visible from where she watched at the slider door. He wasn't moving.

Turning, she ran as quickly and quietly as she could to the door, unlocking it after throwing on her shoes. She didn't care about herself being in her pajamas as she raced down the two flights of stairs, just barely grabbing her keys on the way out so she could get back in the door again.

Flinging the door open, she ran out into the cold, wet night towards the driveway into the parking lot of her apartment building. When she reached the street, she turned and ran down the short distance it took to get to the street that ran behind her building that she had a view from her balcony. Up ahead, she could still see the darkened figure laying there on the ground.

Kneeling down beside him where he lay face down, Mitsuki quickly put a hand to his neck, finding a pulse, but it was weaker than it should be. The sound of police sirens in the distance caught her attention and she realised if she left him here, he either would die or get caught.

Rolling him enough where she could sit him up and drape his limp arm around her shoulders, Mitsuki gritted her teeth a little while wrapping an arm around his waist. She stood back up slowly with a little difficulty. He weighed a bit more than she thought he would. Still, she had to get him out of the rain and into the safety of her apartment. And quickly at that.

Half dragging him as best as she could, Mitsuki made her way back to the door, thankful that it was late enough that no one was around to see them. Unlocking it and going inside completely soaked, she shut the door behind her quietly before making her way to the stairs. She silently wished at this moment she lived on the ground floor. But if she had, she wouldn't have seen him due to the fence that blocked off the view in the back from the street.

Managing to make it up the stairs and to her door, she opened it and quickly as possible went inside, making sure no one had seen her before locking the door behind her. Tossing the keys to her little table, they made a small clunking sound before sliding off onto the floor. She didn't care though as she supported his weight while sliding off her shoes and started dragging him down towards her living room, flipping on the lights, and not caring about taking his shoes off. She'd clean up the mess later. What was important was getting him looked at immediately.

Supporting his weight again on one foot, she brought her other up and pushed her coffee table out of the way before lowering him to the floor in front of her couch so he was laying on his back. His mask was still on and she reached up, putting her hand on the edge, hesitating slightly to remove it. Was it really going to be Li under that mask like she thought? She gave a small gulp before she pulled it up off his face to reveal that it indeed was. His eyes were closed and his face looked paler than normal as his black hair clung to his forehead and sides of his face from being soaked.

Quickly setting his mask to the side on the coffee table, she managed to pull off his coat that was soaked thoroughly to reveal the harness strapped around him that held his knives she had felt while he was leaning against her as she dragged him from the street. She had found the little radio piece clipped to his coat with the single headphone in his ear and removed it, turning it off to make sure the mic didn't pick up anything and set it on the table under his mask. His black, long-sleeved shirt was soaked just like the rest of his clothes were. She had to get him out of them quickly since she could already feel him shivering when she had gotten his coat off.

Pulling off his shoes, socks, and gloves, she set them aside then unbuckled his harness holding his knives, and the belt holding the retractable wire and carabineer. She set those aside before pulling off his shirt that clung to him in a slightly form fitting way.

'He's hurt?' she thought as she spotted the red gash in his side that was still bleeding somewhat. It was then she noticed the hole in his pants and the blood spilling out of the wound there.

Quickly pulling off his pants to reveal black boxers underneath, she felt her cheeks get slightly warm. But she couldn't think of that now. She had to get his wounds treated right away. Gathering his soaked clothes, she took them down to the bathroom, dropping them into the tub and set his weapons harness and belt on the bathroom counter. She grabbed some towels and her first aid kit before quickly going back down to him still unconscious. His face and skin had gone a little more pale and he continued to shiver a little more visibly now while his breathing became more raspy and shallow.

Cleaning up the wound on his side while she put a towel with pressure on his leg to try to stop the bleeding there, Mitsuki quickly finished with it, using her power just enough to seal the top couple layers of skin shut with a quick zap of electricity, much like an electrical burn could cause a welt to form across the skin. It was the quickest way to cauterize it but doing so in a way that hopefully it wouldn't leave behind a nasty scar. Then she used a butterfly bandage to pull it closed to lessen the chance of a scar even more and put a piece of gauze on it. Wrapping it with a cloth bandage tightly enough to keep it in place, she made sure it also wasn't too tight to cause more pain. Then she set out dealing with his wound on his thigh.

Grabbing her long tweezers she had, she gave a wince at how much pain he probably had been in from being shot in the leg. Easing the bullet out of his leg gently, she cleaned up the wound like she did with the one on his side. Then, like with the other one, directed her power to seal it shut while getting another butterfly bandage to tape it together, some gauze, and a cloth bandage to wrap around his leg to hold it in place.

Setting the first aid kit to the side after finishing up, she quickly but gently squeezed the excess water from his hair and tried to dry it a little with one of the other clean towels she had sitting to the side. But what she needed to do was to get him out of his soaked boxers as well. She bit her lip in embarrassment for a moment before remembering she had a pair of her brother's old favourite lounging shorts he used to wear all the time packed into a box in her closet that she had saved with a few other things that had meant a lot to him she had kept as mementos.

Running down to her room, she quickly grabbed them and came back. Kneeling beside him, she put a hand to the waistband as her cheeks flushed with warmth of embarrassment again. She looked to the towel she'd used to dry his hair with still sitting there before having an idea come to her. Quickly draping that over him, she reached up underneath, pulling off his boxers while the towel covered him discreetly. After all, he had given her the decency to not take a peek when she had changed into his shirt he let her borrow that night she had stayed from her ankle getting twisted. Nor the next morning when he'd pointed out that the buttons had come undone and revealed her upper chest. Or when she had gotten dressed back in her clothes before he had taken her home again. So she would have the decency to do the same.

Getting him changed into her brother's shorts, she pulled the towel away again and set it aside, catching the view of the rest of him. Now that she wasn't trying to rush and get his wounds cleaned and bandaged, she noticed that there were a few scars across his body. They were faint though, much like the snowflake scar she had on her side; just visible enough to tell a slight difference that it was a tad bit lighter in colour than the rest of his skin. And how well defined his muscles were now that they weren't hidden under his loose fitting clothes he had worn when she'd seen him while portraying his Li alias.

Suddenly, he gave a larger shiver than before and she quickly put her hand up on his forehead then to his cheek and side of his neck, feeling how hot he had become, despite still feeling cold to the touch everywhere else.

'Oh no. He's got a fever,' she thought to herself as she quickly looked around her living room. The couch wouldn't be the best place to put him. There was only one place she knew that he could rest comfortably.

Leaning him up and getting his arm around her shoulders, Mitsuki stood up again. Being careful of his side, she wrapped her arm around his waist and half dragged him down to her room before laying him down in her bed. She covered him up before going to grab a washcloth, getting it wet with cold water, rung out the excess, and came back to put it on his forehead. Giving a small shiver herself still in her wet pajamas from the rain soaking her, she turned to find some dry clothes.

Changing out of them and grabbing a t-shirt and lounge shorts to put on, she took her wet clothes down to the bathroom and plopped them in the tub as well. Then she went back down to the living room, cleaned up the mess she had made, set his shoes by hers at the door, and took the used towels to the laundry area and put them in the empty washer before grabbing a bucket to fill with water and pouring it into the washer so they could soak overnight. She was going to need to bleach those to get the blood out more than likely. But that would have to wait until tomorrow so she didn't wake the neighbours below her.

Going back down to the bathroom after grabbing a few hangers, she hung up all of his wet clothes, knife harness, and belt on the shower curtain rack along with her pajamas. She took the knives she had pulled out of their sheaths and dried them off with another towel and set them down on the bathroom counter. She figured out how to release the carabineer and wire from his belt and pulled it out, hanging it up so it could dry as well. After all, even she knew that water and metal didn't go together well. It was the least she could do to make sure his equipment wasn't going to rust, even if it was used for less than favourable reasons on others.

Finally, she shut off the lights and went back to her room, pausing long enough to flip the wet cloth over. She felt her cheeks get warm again as she knew that she was going to have to try to bring down his fever by laying beside him. So going around and climbing in the other side after shutting her light off, she slid in and cuddled up against his right side since his left leg and side had gotten wounded. She laid her head up by his shoulder and wrapped her arm over his abdomen, careful of his wound. Quietly laying there, she listened as his breathing slowly started to lose its raspy sound as it began to steady a little and deepen. The feeling of his heartbeat against her from his side she was cuddled up against had started to beat a little stronger, though his skin still felt cooler to her, despite hers also being a little cooler from getting soaked. It was only his head and neck that felt hot.

Feeling his shivering starting to slow down, she finally allowed herself to close her eyes and fall into the darkness of sleep hoping that by morning he would be doing much better.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Poor Hei just did not have a good time that night dealing with his target. Glad Mitsuki had woken up and was looking outside when she did. After all, she did say she wanted to repay him back for helping her somehow. Guess she got her chance to. *grins*  
Anyway, hope everyone's liking the story so far. I look forward to any comments and reviews like always. *smiles and hands out cookies*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks since posting. Been pretty busy with things around my place and picking up hours at work to do on top of doing a couple of arts and crafts shows (because I make artwork to sell, which there is a link to my shop page on my profile if you'd like to check it out *smiles*). Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

-Chapter Five-

Hei felt his senses starting to slowly come back to him. The feeling of him laying on something soft with something warm covering him came first before warmth could be felt along his whole right side. The scent of jasmine filled his nose. Pain radiated up from his left leg and side but it was duller than before. There was also something laying up on his forehead that was barely damp. Had he gotten back to the safe house? The last thing he'd remembered had been in the dark street with the rain pouring heavily down and the faint sound of Yin's voice calling out to him through the radio in his ear as unconsciousness had overtaken him.

Suddenly, he heard a soft sigh from beside him before the feeling of a warm breath steady and light against his right shoulder, upper chest, and neck. There was a soft beating against his right side, just barely a second behind his own steadily beating heart. The feeling of smooth, warm skin sliding across his torso a little and slightly along his right leg somewhat being entwined with what felt like another leg focused his attention immediately.

Snapping his eyes open, Hei looked up to see an unfamiliar ceiling lit by the light coming in from the window that was dull and grey from the cloudy skies beyond. He immediately turned his head, albeit slowly, towards his right to see eyes closed on a relaxed sleeping face and a few strands of white and black hair partially having fallen in front of those eyelids. It was Mitsuki. He turned his head slightly to glance around to confirm it was her room in her apartment before looking back at her again. But _how_ had he gotten here?

Feeling her hand slide a little across his torso again, he gave a blink before turning his head to look down towards the blankets. Using his freed left arm he slowly lifted them up. Her arm was wrapped around his torso and he was practically naked, though he had on a pair of lounging shorts that wasn't his black boxers. She had on shorts and a t-shirt, curled up against his side. But he also gave a small blink seeing the white bandages wrapped around his abdomen and his upper thigh where he'd received his wounds.

His first thought was had she really bandaged him up? The second thought, however, was she had seen his face and knew who he was. As he lowered his arm back down, glancing over to the alarm clock showing it was late morning and nearing noon already, there was no way his power would work to erase the memories of who he was without possibly causing some damage from the length of time that she'd obviously found him. Though, as he turned his head back towards her sleeping face, he wondered how she had found him. Certainly she hadn't been walking around in the rain last night at such a late hour.

Suddenly she gave a deep breath in and stretched a little from beside him; her bared lower leg rubbing against the bared skin of his leg. It sent a small shiver up his spine but not because of being cold. Even if he was a Contractor, it didn't mean he didn't have certain desires that still came to him now and again. He just normally chose to ignore it.

Giving a small gulp as he suppressed the feeling, two-toned, slightly mismatched eyes opened slowly, somewhat unfocused, and gave a couple of slow blinks. As soon as she seemed to notice his own dark blue gaze on her with another blink, her cheeks flushed pink. She quickly pulled back from him and sat up, giving an embarrassed look on her face.

"I...I...I..." she stuttered as she bit her lower lip, looking down at her hands she'd pulled into fists in her lap. She slowly seemed to relax a little but still maintained the embarrassed look across her face before bringing her gaze back up to his. "Um...h-how are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? Was she not surprised to realise who he was? He gave a small furrow of his brow at her before he started to sit up slowly, wincing slightly from the pain shooting up his side at his movements. A white cloth fell from his forehead into his lap. Looking down at it as he picked it up with his left hand, he returned his gaze back to her still watching him. He narrowed his eyes slightly on her.

"You look almost back to normal and not so pale," she spoke up quietly, hands fidgeting slightly before she hesitantly reached a hand up towards his forehead. He reached up with his right hand quickly, grabbing her wrist to stop her. She gave a small flinch, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if your fever was gone."

"Fever?" Hei gave a blink as he furrowed his brow, letting up his grip on her wrist enough that she pulled her hand free slowly before putting it to his forehead.

"It's gone down, which is good," she replied with a small smile as she pulled her hand back to herself. He continued to give her a slightly furrowed brow out of confusion. "You were soaked completely when I found you. It was no wonder, what with your wounds and the cold rain, that you caught a chill."

"You found me?"

"Y-yeah." She gave a small pause. "I couldn't sleep so I went down to my slider door and looked outside at the pouring rain. Then I saw movement and a figure in black before they fell forward onto the pavement." She fidgeted with her hands slightly. "I didn't hesitate to go check to see if they were alright and...well..." She bit her lower lip as she looked down at her hands. "I couldn't just leave you out there. Not after helping me...that night." She slowly raised her gaze to him. "Hei." There. She'd said it. She told him that she had remembered him the night they first crossed paths.

Hei gave a blink at hearing his name spoken by her. He clearly remembered he hadn't said a word to her before zapping her. So how had she known what his name was? Was she part of the Syndicate too? And how had she not lost her memories? No one was able to escape his memory erasure so how did she?

"How do you know my name?" He narrowed his eyes on her, giving her his cold, emotionless tone. "And how do you remember me? You _shouldn't_ remember me."

"I...I knew you were a Contractor the moment I saw you," she replied quietly, giving a slight gulp at seeing his cold and deadly gaze. She had to choose her words carefully lest he decided to kill her since she obviously knew who he was.

"How do you know about Contractors?" Hei gripped the washcloth in his hand slightly. The general public shouldn't have any knowledge about them. Though the memory of her describing the train accident with her brother flickered through his thoughts.

"B-because...my brother was one." She saw his brow furrow slightly while keeping that cold, dark blue gaze on her. "The night our parents died, he became a Contractor. When the other Contractor came for us, he wanted to protect me, his younger sister. He became one himself and used his power to kill the other. I didn't understand what was going on and I guess I freaked out. So he used his power to erase my memory of him being one and killing the man." She gave a small pause as she searched his gaze that hadn't wavered from watching her. "He had the same power that you have; manipulating electrical currents that is."

Hei gave a blink at the words she spoke. Her brother had the same power as him?

"I know Contractors aren't supposed to feel emotions and protecting me wouldn't seem like a rational thought," she continued, "but his obeisance was feeling human emotions. I know this because I found a letter he'd written to me that he obviously hadn't given before the train accident happened. I found it shortly after he'd disappeared. In it, he explained everything to me, from the night he became a Contractor and killing that man to protect me, his obeisance, and why he kept everything from me."

"I don't understand. Why would he continue to protect you after his price was paid?" Hei asked, still a little surprised at hearing about her brother's powers and the price he paid of feeling human emotions.

"Because, he never stopped paying it," she replied quietly, fidgeting with her hands still in her lap. "After he killed the Contractor and he was paying his price, seeing my look of terror, he made up his mind that at that moment, he was going to protect me no matter what. But he didn't want me to be frightened of him either. So he erased my memories and kept all matters of Contractors secret from me." She gave another pause. "But when he had finished with his obeisance and his emotions had begun to fade back to nothing, he realised he couldn't just continue hiding his nature when he knew I would notice something was off about him. The rational decision was that he needed to _feel_ in order to protect me so every day he used just enough of his power without me seeing to trigger his price to last a little while. Whenever he felt his emotions fading away again, he'd trigger it just long enough to keep it going. The only time he couldn't do so was when he was sleeping. So he had set something up to constantly remind him he needed to use his power so he could keep feeling. Though mostly just giving me one look was enough to remind him what he had to do."

Hei gave a blink at hearing what her brother did. He didn't understand why he would go through all that trouble just to protect her like that; to feel all those human emotions constantly. An image of Bai flickered across his mind and he suddenly remembered that he had made the decision to protect his sister despite she having become a Contractor and killing their parents. It was what he was supposed to do as an older sibling; protect the younger ones. He guessed that her brother had felt the same as he had then, even though her brother had become a Contractor instead of remaining human. Odd that his and Mitsuki's situations seemed similar yet opposite at the same time.

"I didn't lie about anything what I told you that day you helped me with my ankle," she continued as she looked down at her hands. "That day on the train when I was hurt, possibly dying, and that bright blue light I saw. I realise now that was him activating his power. Though I still don't understand why he disappeared without a word to me where he was going." She pulled her lips into a thin line, feeling the sting of tears trying to form at the memory.

Two thoughts ran through Hei's mind about her brother's disappearance. Either he had gone into hiding or he was dead. And since she said it had happened two years ago, most likely he was dead. But he couldn't be sure unless he knew what star had been his and if it had fallen.

"Tell me, how is it you remember me then from that night?" Hei finally asked capturing her gaze in his as he returned to the present question at hand. He was still puzzled by that. He had been certain he'd zapped her memory.

"I don't know," she replied with a small shrug. "When you grabbed me, I was sure you might kill me. But I also didn't think you would because I had overheard once before about a masked man the police were chasing from an officer's radio one evening while out walking before meeting you that night. I heard something about Contractors, the Black Reaper, and BK-201 and that you had been fighting some other Contractor. But there had been no reports of you going after any normal citizens. So I thought maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't hurt me.

"When you zapped me, I remember feeling my body going numb enough so I couldn't move and I couldn't open my eyes but I still had my other senses intact. I didn't go completely unconscious like I guessed you had tried to do since I kind of overheard your conversation with Mao." She saw Hei narrow his eyes slightly at her and she looked down biting her lower lip slightly. "It's how I learned your name. Hei. But I was equally surprised that you had taken me all the way home. I wanted to find some way to repay you for your kindness. But given what you had said to Mao about erasing my memories, I knew that more than likely our paths wouldn't be crossing again. So I figured the best way I could repay that kindness back was just keeping quiet about meeting you that night and just moving on. Except..."

"Except what?" Hei continued to watch her expressions to read what was going through her mind. So far, he'd noticed that she had seemed to be perfectly honest with him.

"Except then I ran into you that day I twisted my ankle," she replied still looking down at her hands she was still fidgeting with. "I didn't know it was you at first. I just thought you were someone that was kind enough to help me. But then..."

Hei saw her cheeks start to flush pink with slight embarrassment. What was she getting embarrassed about now? How had she realised who he had been?

"While you were carrying me I uh..." She bit her bottom lip even more keeping her eyes down on her hands. "Cedar and coriander." She slowly looked up to see Hei give her a slightly confused look. "You smell like cedar and coriander. The night you took me home, I could smell your scent. It...it was kind of calming. When you took me back to your place as Li, I noticed the same scent. It was unmistakable. And..." She felt her cheeks warm even more. "By listening to your voice while you were talking as Li, I noticed it was the same, despite the lack of emotion when you were talking to Mao. I thought maybe it was coincidence but using my other senses from that night to compare what I had noticed while you carried me, I put two and two together."

Hei furrowed his brow slightly at her. So she'd figured him out from that day and yet had said nothing? And did he really smell like cedar and coriander? He'd never paid attention to that before. She'd literally figured him out by how he smelled? It reminded him slightly of the case he'd had to do by working with the widow of Fiore Cosmetics.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why?" She gave a blink at his question. "Well uh...even with what I pieced together, I couldn't be fully sure about it. And even so, how could I say it? 'Oh hey, um, I think you might be this Black Reaper guy that saved me from another Contractor. Are you really him?'"

Hei raised his eyebrow at her slightly with the sarcastic tone she used to speak with about her hypothetical asking if he had been the Black Reaper. It was kind of amusing and reminded him a little of how Mao acted sometimes with his snippy comments. He couldn't help the small tug of the corners of his lips upward for a brief second.

Seeing the slight pull of the corners of his lips into what probably was the beginnings of a smirk at her sarcasm, Mitsuki continued. "I decided that I'd remain quiet about it. And after you had taken me home and I had given you my number just in case to be friendly, I honestly didn't expect to really hear from you again. I mean, if you, as Li, really were this Black Reaper, certainly there was no need to keep in touch. I'm sure the less people that knew about your alias and whatnot, the better." She gave a small pause. "That's why I figured the only way to really pay you back for your kindness, both that night and for my ankle was just to keep quiet and not bother you."

Hei had to admit, she was smart about her decision. It was better that she had done so.

"But then last night seeing you there in the pouring rain and collapsing...well, I figured that maybe this was my chance to finally truly repay you back more than just keeping quiet."

"And how did you know it was me?" After all, anyone could have been walking along in the rain possibly drunk or whatnot and pass out on the street.

"I caught a glimpse of your mask just before you went completely down," she replied fidgeting with her hands in her lap again. "Like I said, I didn't hesitate to go check and see if you were alright. I noticed your pulse was weakened when I got to your side and could hear the police sirens in the distance. I couldn't leave you to either get captured or die so I brought you back inside. I did make sure to look around though and see that no one was watching. As far as I could tell, no one is usually awake as late as it was in the building so no one did see me bring you upstairs." A small twitch of her lips went upwards slightly. "You're heavier than you seem and it was a little bit of a struggle but I was determined to help you out regardless.

"And when I had you inside and laid you on the floor, I suppose I hesitated a little when it came to taking off your mask." She felt her cheeks get a little warm again. "I mean, part of me was hoping that my hunch had been right and that when I removed it, I would see your face underneath." She saw him raise an eyebrow at her and her cheeks flushed with more warmth. "I mean, had I taken it off to not find your face underneath, whether Li or not, I'd have felt bad for having thought that some random stranger I had met that had helped me out while I had a twisted ankle had been the Black Reaper all because he had seemingly shared a few common things I had noticed without my use of eyesight. So I was sort of relieved and glad when I had removed it that it had been you after all."

Hei just raised an eyebrow at her thoroughly baffled why she would think such a thought. Relieved to know she had not only a Contractor but a professional assassin laying there in her apartment? Albeit unconscious but still deadly. She really was an odd person.

"I knew I had to get you out of your wet clothes so I uh..." She paused as she looked down at her hands again that she fidgeted with as her cheeks flushed with pink once more. "I kind of had to take them off of you. And when I noticed you were hurt, I knew I had to bandage you up so you wouldn't lose any more blood. By time I was finished, you had started shivering and getting a fever so I brought you in here to rest. I cleaned up the rest of everything before I checked on you again. You still were shivering and your fever seemed to spike more so..." She bit her lip again. "So I laid next to you to try to bring your fever down while warming up the rest of your body that still was cold. I wasn't sure how long it would take for you to stabilize since I'm not sure if there's a difference in healing times between Contractors and humans but I guess with you doing better at least with the fever having gone down, I guess it's safe to say that you seem to heal somewhat faster than humans."

Hei gave her another raised eyebrow. It was true that since he'd become a Contractor, his healing time had gotten a bit faster than it used to. He was partially glad about it when it came to missions and whatnot. It really sucked having to do a mission while injured and it slowed him down a bit. He relied on his speed to get the job done quickly as possible and with less effort than if he was injured when it came to taking out a Contractor.

Glancing down at his upper thigh slightly showing the bandage from under the blankets and the bandage wrapped around his torso, he had to admit he was grateful for her having bandaged him up. And from the looks of it, she'd done a thorough job. Though, he didn't think someone like her would have been able to handle something this serious. Usually people that weren't really trained in medical help tended to get a little queasy at seeing such wounds, especially with bullet wounds that could get particularly nasty.

Furrowing his brow slightly at the sudden thought of the bullet, he moved his hand to his leg from holding the washcloth and gave it a small prod. It still hurt and he kept from wincing at the pain of pressing against it but noticed that the bullet wasn't in his leg anymore. Had she...?

"Where's the bullet?" he asked confused slightly as he looked back to her.

"I took it out," she replied with a blink. "I couldn't very well just leave it in there."

Hei gave another blink at her. She had taken it out?

"I'm not as squeamish as some people might be to see blood if that's what you're thinking," she added. "Besides, even if I can be overly emotional at times, I know when to be rational and think somewhat in terms of how Contractors are supposed to think."

Hei gave her another blink at her open honesty. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in the tone of her voice. Yeah she really was something else.

Suddenly the sound of a car passing by outside on the street that honked its horn got him to blink and look towards the window. It brought him back to the reality that he was in her apartment and she knew his identity. He looked back towards her again trying to figure out what he was going to do with her. If she hadn't been able to have her memories erased by him that one night, then trying to do it now wouldn't work more than likely. If he handed her over to have her memories erased with M.E., his bosses would know that he hadn't been as careful as he needed to be to keep witnesses at bay. And probably find out that he'd taken her home that night, which wouldn't have been a good thing on his part. Plus, if she really seemed immune to his power of erasing her memories they might want to make her some sort of experiment.

"You said your brother had the same powers as I do?" he spoke up keeping his gaze on her again.

"Yeah. Electrical based at least. That much I knew." She gave a small shrug. "If he had anything else, I didn't really know about it. He just said in his letter that he had the power to manipulate molecules and electricity and such."

"Hmm..." That made Hei question what all her brother's powers entailed then. Other than him and Bai having the ability to manipulate electricity, he had never come across another Contractor with similar abilities as he did now. But manipulate molecules too? Had her brother done something to her when he'd used his power that day with the train accident to help protect her? It seemed to have healed her from her injury that should have killed her as she had stated with having woken up in the hospital and the doctors saying she hadn't sustained any severe injuries.

Suddenly, she reached out and took his right hand in both of hers and raised it up before putting it at her throat so his hand wrapped around it. She looked him straight in the eyes and the seriousness of the situation fully set in.

"I understand that I'm a liability to you since I know who you are and what your alias is," she spoke up quietly keeping her gaze on him, holding his arm so his hand was still on her throat. "So I'll understand if you wanted to just kill me now and not have to worry about me being a threat." He felt her give a small swallow as she paused for a brief second. "I just was glad I was able to help you out in the least to repay you back. I mean, I still wouldn't ever say a word to anyone about who you are no matter what. And I thought that if anything, the least I could do was offer a safe place to go if you ever needed it when you were doing whatever jobs you had to do. Especially to lay low when the police were looking for you. I know it's a stupid idea and most wouldn't want to help out someone like you, but maybe I'm just an idiot for trying to see the good in people and help out whoever I can with whatever I can give. Just like my brother had tried to do, despite being a Contractor." She gave another pause as she let go of his arm and closed her eyes waiting.

Hei gave a blink at her as his hand remained on her throat. She really, _really_ was an odd person. No human he'd ever known would willingly offer their life like that knowing they were a liability. Their sense of self preservation usually tended to kick in, much like a Contractor's rational thoughts tended to kick in to ensure they kept living as long as possible. Whether it was to give in willingly to someone that only wanted information out of them in exchange of being protected or to fight until the death. Yet here she was, knowing she was a liability, and offering him the chance to make sure she would never talk if she were put in a situation that might compromise his safety.

Tightening his grip on her throat just a bit, Hei saw her eyes squeeze shut a little more. And yet, she wasn't shaking in fear like most would be doing by now. He narrowed his eyes on her knowing all he had to do was close his hand with a little more pressure and he would be able to crush her windpipe without hardly any effort. It was what he had been trained to do. And he could easily make it seem like a simple robbery had gone wrong and she had been strangled to death by said robber. The police would never tie him together with it. That would be the logical and rational thing to do.

Then there was the matter of her unusual behaviour, even for a human. And the matter of wanting to know what her brother had done that day with his power. Maybe if he found out, it might help him figure out what had happened to Bai since Amber wasn't around to tell him anything.

Letting up on her throat before pulling his hand back to himself, he saw her slowly open her eyes and give him a slightly confused look.

"I'll take up your offer and let you live," he started to say in his cold, emotionless tone as he pinned her with his gaze full of deadly seriousness, "but if you so much as breathe a word about who I am or compromise me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I understand," she replied with a nod. And she meant it. She was glad that he actually took the offer and didn't just kill her. Hoping that by stating it, the rational side of his would see the benefit of the help and allow her to live. Though a part of her had also wondered if it would work to her advantage because he still had some sort of emotions left deep within. After all, whether he would admit it or not, the day that they had talked over dinner and he'd spoken of his sister, there had been no doubt the sincere sadness deep within his dark blue gaze about losing her.

Suddenly the sound of Hei's stomach giving an audible growl caught their attention. He gave a blink as an embarrassed look crossed his face. Mitsuki blinked at him as well. It wasn't necessarily because of his stomach giving the growl signalling he was hungry, but rather that even with her knowing who he was and he didn't have to hide behind his Li persona, he'd showed the emotional response of being embarrassed. She started to give a small smile when her stomach gave an audible growl as well and she copied the embarrassed look he gave.

Hei suddenly gave a small laugh and she looked to see him giving a smile. It wasn't a big one but she knew that it was genuine and not put on for show. She couldn't help but give a small smile and laugh in return.

"I guess I'll go get breakfast ready then," she spoke up while standing, going around the bed to his side. He started to get up but she gave a small shake of her head while taking the washcloth she'd put on his forehead last night. "You should probably get some more rest. I'm sure those wounds still hurt."

Hei blinked but gave a single nod before she turned and left the room. She came back a moment later with a glass of water and some aspirin. He nodded in thanks before taking them, drinking the water down, and handed her the glass back before she started for the door again.

"By the way, where _did_ you put my clothes?" he asked as she reached the door. She stopped, looking back at him as a faint blush crept across her cheeks again.

"I hung them up in the bathroom to dry," she replied. "And um, don't worry. I made sure to dry off your knives and set them on the counter in there. I know that water and metal don't mix very well and having good knives to do your work with is important so..." She gave a small bite to her lower lip again as she trailed off the rest of her sentence, disappearing out the door again.

Hei blinked in surprise at her statement about his knives. She obviously knew that he used those for killing people and yet still had made sure to take care of them? Yeah she definitely was the oddest person he'd ever met. He couldn't help but give a small sigh, closing his eyes as he continued to sit there listening. The sound of a car going past on the road outside splashing through the water on the roadway could be heard through the closed window. He could hear Mitsuki down the hallway in the kitchen as she obviously had started cooking whatever she was fixing for breakfast. The small clang of a pot was heard and a frying pan before hearing a cupboard door shut and the fridge. It wasn't loud but in the quietness of her apartment as he focused on listening around him, he could hear quite a bit. Much different than his own apartment where his neighbours would hold drinking parties and the one would strum on his guitar while it was plugged into the amp and cranked up. Part of him had been inclined to use his power to fry it but at the same time the rational side said to ignore it and not stir up any trouble to blow his alias' 'good' behaviour with Misuzu.

Opening his eyes after several minutes, he looked towards the window once more. He wondered if Yin, Mao, and Huang were wondering where he'd gone after not showing up at the safe house and reporting in. After all, the last thing he had said was that he had been heading there and usually he would check in to let them know he had made it to safety. But he'd gone unconscious right after that. Huang probably wouldn't care. The older man hated the three of them and told them every chance he got. Though with Hei not reporting in, Huang would certainly have to make up something to keep the Syndicate off his ass. No doubt he wouldn't be hearing the end of it for awhile when he was able to check in. And Mao probably wouldn't have worried much either if it wasn't for his ass getting lit up by the Syndicate as well for losing Hei. As long as he knew Hei's star hadn't fallen, he'd know he was still alive at least. But given it had been raining all night long, there wouldn't have been any way to see the stars to know if his star had fallen unless he hacked into Astronomics to check their systems. And Yin. She'd been the last one to call out his name as he'd lost consciousness. She'd most likely have sent her spectre out searching for him. But if she hadn't caught him by time Mitsuki had brought him inside, then she'd have been blind in her search since there wasn't any open water nearby for Yin to send her spectre to.

Giving a small sigh, Hei turned his head away from the window and looked around Mitsuki's room. It looked like any ordinary room and nothing in particular stood out to alert him to anything unusual about her. He hadn't really paid attention the night he'd brought her home either. Even though he was able to see in the dark pretty well, it was different to see it in the dark compared to it being lit by the dull, grey light of the cloudy day. His gaze went over to her dresser and fell to a picture frame that was sitting on one end with two small candles, a black and white one, in front of it on either side of a small holder with an incense stick in it. The end was blackened from obviously being burned a little already.

Furrowing his brow, Hei pulled the blankets back and slowly slid his injured leg to the edge of the bed before his good one. Being careful not to twist his torso to irritate his side, he braced himself and used the mattress to help him stand up slowly. He sucked in a slightly sharp intake of breath as he put weight on his leg since it still hurt before he limped silently over towards her dresser and picked up the picture frame.

Looking at the picture, Hei saw two adults and two kids that looked around the age of ten or eleven. Possibly twelve. The woman had pure white hair and two-toned, mismatched bluish-green eyes that Mitsuki seemed to have. He could see that Mitsuki looked a lot like her in the face too. It obviously was her mother. The man standing next to her had dark hair and brown eyes. And even though she didn't look as much as she did with her mother, he could see a little bit of him in her with the shape of her eyes. The boy that stood in front of the man had pure white hair and the same mismatched eyes as his mother. He looked similar to Mitsuki, though obviously being fraternal twins, they weren't identical. His hair was cut short and sort of spiked with a big grin on his face. But as his gaze went over to the girl that was obviously Mitsuki, he blinked. She was smiling but her hair was pure black like her father's. And her eyes were also the same brown colour of his as well. There were no white streaks in them like now. And her eyes...

Furrowing his brow as he turned his head to look back over his shoulder in the direction he could still hear her down in the kitchen cooking, Hei felt confused. How had her eyes turned to the same colour as her brother's and mother's like that? He could tell she wasn't wearing contacts to change her eye colour. And her hair, despite the possibility of her colouring it to make it have those white streaks, didn't look to be the result of such. He'd have been able to tell with the root growth. Even with constantly keeping up on maintaining the roots, there would have still been a little bit showing after a few days. And no one would be able to keep that up without doing some damage to their hair. No, her hair growing in with the white sections was all natural just like what appeared to be with her brother.

Now he was really curious as to what her brother had done to her that day as he looked back to the picture in his hands. He was thoroughly baffled and he was going to figure it out somehow. Despite her seemingly being open and honest with him, he wasn't sure how she might react with him outright asking what her brother had done to her. From what she stated, she didn't know. But he wondered if she knew more than she let on.

Setting the picture back down in the spot it had been, Hei went to the doorway slowly before going out to the hall, making his way down it towards the living room. He paused outside the doorway to the bathroom, looking in to see that indeed she'd hung up all his clothes, including his coat and weapons harness. Her pajamas that she'd obviously been wearing when she'd run out into the rain to him were also hanging up. His knives were also sitting on the bathroom counter like she had said. He went over to check them, picking one up to inspect it. They looked perfectly fine and in the same shape they had been in last night before his confrontation with the Contractor.

Looking over to his clothes as he set the knife down again, he noticed that even his carabineer and metal wire cords were hanging up to make sure they didn't get rusted. She really showed his personal items great care, even if she knew they were meant for killing others with. It meant a great deal to him that she did, even if she was just a stranger that he hardly knew other than what she had told him about herself.

Touching his clothes to see how dry they were, he noticed they were all still somewhat damp. It would no doubt still be a little while before they were dry enough to put back on and wear. Though it didn't bother him as much as it seemed to for her with embarrassment, he was sort of curious where she'd gotten the lounging shorts he was now wearing at. They couldn't possibly be hers since she was quite a bit smaller in the waist than him. He wondered if he should ask about it or not. It didn't really matter to him completely. He was just grateful for having something on him. It probably would have been more awkward for her laying next to him while he slept naked than he would have felt. After all, it wasn't unheard of for members of the Syndicate to have to sleep with someone in order to keep their cover from being blown or to get information out of their targets. Though, he couldn't really say he had much experience in that area since the Syndicate had him remain at his sister's side to protect her. Even after she'd disappeared and he'd become a Contractor, his missions really didn't involve that sort of infiltration type of work. He didn't know whether that was something to be grateful about or not. Despite hitting puberty while being trained and getting his missions he had while being human, due to the nature of his work and his main focus being on keeping Bai safe, he had adopted a Contractor's way of thinking the best as possible. It was the only way to cope with the killings he had to do in order to keep being useful to the Syndicate so they wouldn't just kill him.

Speaking of the Syndicate, he remembered he had on his radio just before passing out. It was how he'd barely heard Yin calling out his name. He reached up into his pockets of his jacket but found nothing in them. There was nothing in his pants pockets either. It couldn't possibly have fallen off when he'd hit the pavement had it? Those things were expensive and if they fell into the wrong hands, anyone would be able to hear their conversations. That would be especially bad if it fell into police hands and someone like Kirihara could tap in and listen to what was going on. He'd be screwed. His whole team would be. The Syndicate bosses especially wouldn't like that. And where was his mask? He didn't see it anywhere in the bathroom with his other items. It hadn't broken since she had told him she'd pulled it off him last night. And he only had enough spares at the safe houses just in case his main one got broken. Once those needed replacing, it would take a bit to have them made. They had to be delivered discreetly so no one not connected to the Syndicate and knew his identity already found out who he was.

Going back to the hallway, Hei started towards the living room again. He just came into it when he looked towards the couch. The coffee table was pushed away from its spot it had been in last time when he'd brought her home with her twisted ankle and closer to the TV on its stand. That left more than enough room in front of the couch where he spotted a bottle of carpet cleaner and a few spots of faded red that he knew right away to be blood. His blood. So that's where she had laid him down to tend to him last night before putting him in her bed.

Spotting his mask over on the coffee table, Hei silently limped over and picked it up. He gave a small blink to his radio sitting underneath it with the cord wrapped neatly up around it. With a quick glance he could tell it had been shut off. Nonetheless, care and respect had been given to it and his mask just like with his weapons and clothes. Yeah, still the oddest person he'd ever met, yet he remained grateful for her help. Otherwise, who knew what would have happened to him. He might be sitting in police custody right now. Or, undoubtedly dead from what she had said about his heartbeat having been weakened from the loss of blood.

Setting his mask back down over the radio, Hei limped silently over to the archway into the kitchen area. He leaned up against the right side of the wall, mostly to take the pressure off his bad leg still throbbing in pain. Her back was turned to him stirring the food she was making in the pan on the stove. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed her hair was pulled back somewhat messily in a clip behind her head; the white mixing with the black with some loose strands that had obviously fallen out of it hanging down past her shoulders. Her hair was pretty long ending about her mid-back. The way she moved just slightly, even with the t-shirt, showed her curves; curves he had felt when he'd carried her home that night and to his apartment with her twisted ankle. And he couldn't miss the way her lounging shorts hugged her butt a bit before ending just above her mid-thighs, showing off the smooth skin of her legs. There was a certain attraction that seemed to pull him to her and stir something inside of him.

'Stop it Hei,' he thought to himself giving a small shake of his head at his thoughts. No, he couldn't afford to think such thoughts. She was human and he was a Contractor. A professional assassin. He barely even knew her. Plus, getting her involved with him was only asking to give her a death sentence if the Syndicate ever found out. Besides, he didn't know the first thing about relationships. What little of the one he had before with Amber had only been one sided and all she had done was toy with him in the end.

Suddenly, she turned to put a glass jar of spices she'd used to flavour whatever it was she was cooking, which smelled good, onto the opposite counter behind her. When her gaze caught him standing there, she jumped a little with a small squeaking gasp, obviously startled not thinking that he'd be there watching her. Her reaction also caused her to let go of the bottle she'd been holding since she hadn't reached all the way to the counter yet to set it down. She went to go catch it but missed.

Pushing off with his good leg and moving forward with lightning fast speed, Hei reached out and grabbed it before it hit the floor. But when he came down on his bad leg, pain shot up from it, immobilizing him, and caused him to go to his knees. Pain also shot across his torso from his side and he clenched his jaw tight, hands going to the floor in front of him, still holding the glass jar in one hand, pinning it to the floor. His head hung down as he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose as the pain washed over him. He was trying to force himself not to give a small cry out in pain. She gave a small gasp before what sounded like her kneeling down in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Hei put his hand holding the bottle out towards her while still keeping his eyes shut, breathing still heavier while the pain radiated strongly from his wounds. He felt her take it but seemed to make no other movement. Finally able to push some of the pain down as it subsided a little, he slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at her through his hair that hung down in his face. She still knelt there in front of him, holding the bottle, with a concerned look on her face. The sudden smell of food starting to burn hit his nose.

"Food," he spoke up quietly, forcing his tone to remain even as he slowly looked up a little more at her. She gave a blink with a slightly puzzled look so he brought up his hand pointing behind her at the stove.

"Ah!" she squeaked before she quickly stood and turned, setting the jar down on the counter, and grabbed what she was using to stir the food with. She muttered 'don't burn' a few times before seemingly sighing a little in relief, flicked the burner off, and moved the pan off the hot burner to another that hadn't been used. Then she turned, sinking back down in front of him on her knees, hands in front of her, with a small sigh of relief that she obviously was glad she hadn't burnt breakfast. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Hei finally spoke up, albeit strained as he slowly shifted himself so his bad leg could stretch out in front of him a little, sitting back up all the way again. He braced his weight on his arms slightly behind him as he leaned back a little.

As he looked down at his leg, he noticed a little red was starting to seep up through the bandage. Obviously he had broken the wound back open again with his quick movements. More than likely, his side wound had reopened too. He gave a small sigh at it before looking back to Mitsuki also obviously having noticed his leg wound before hanging her head down in front of her. She pulled her hands into slight fists. Her hair had come loose a bit from the clip, falling down around her face a little. It was then he noticed a tear had fallen down, landing on the back of her hand. Why was she crying?

"Bai chi," she spoke up quietly. _Idiot._ It caught him off guard she had used Chinese instead of Japanese.

"E-excuse me?" he asked with a blink still using Japanese. He remembered that she had said her grandparents had lived in China and that after her parents had died, her and her brother had lived there while growing up before moving back to Tokyo.

"You heard me," she replied still using Mandarin with a small sniffle, though her tone had a bit of annoyance to it as she raised her head so he could see her eyes wet with tears. " _Bai chi_."

Hei blinked at her as she enunciated each syllable for the word.

"If you had stayed in bed to rest like I said until breakfast was done," she started saying, eyes brimming with tears again still using Mandarin, "then you wouldn't have hurt yourself further."

"Why?" This time Hei switched to his native language to match her. Why would she care about him getting hurt further? It's not like she had to care about him with the deal that had been made between them.

"Why?" she repeated with a furrow of her brow.

"Why would you care about me?" he replied with his question in full. "I'm a Contractor. An assassin no less. Just a stranger to you."

"B-because," she started as the tears that had formed now fell down her cheeks. "Because I hate seeing people get hurt around me. Contractor, human, or whatever." She gave a hiccuping sob as more tears started welling up in her eyes. "If...if I hadn't been so insistent that day to go out to the movies, or we had caught a later showing-" She gave another hiccuping sob. "-we wouldn't have been on that train and my brother would still be here."

Hei gave a blink at her. She blamed herself for her brother's disappearance? It was like him then, blaming himself for not being at Bai's side when she'd disappeared. He had been assigned to go track down another Contractor and had entrusted Amber to watch over her for a little bit. Next thing he knew, that bright blue light had happened just before being knocked unconscious. When he'd woken up, his team had vanished, along with Amber, Bai, and a huge chunk of South America. It had been a few days after that he realised he'd become a Contractor as well. If only he had remained at her side, maybe she might also still be here.

Suddenly, Mitsuki moved forward towards him as more tears fell down her cheeks, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her face against his chest near the crook of his neck. She'd managed not to hurt his leg or his side further as she started sobbing seemingly uncontrollably now; feeling her tears run down her cheeks and against the bared skin of his chest, her fingers pressing against his back. He was taken aback by her actions, unsure what to do, when a memory from when he was a kid before the Gates appeared and he'd been upset. His mother had pulled him into her embrace and gently rubbed his back while making a small shushing sound. Sometimes she would also rock a little and tell him that it was okay. It had always helped him to feel better a little.

Slowly bringing his arms up, Hei wrapped them around her and held her to him. Then using one of his hands, he gently rubbed her back in small circles, sitting there silently as she continued to cry for several more minutes. When she finally seemed to sober up a little with a few hiccuping sobs, he stopped rubbing her back as she pulled away from him a bit, sitting back against her heels. Her eyes were a little red and puffy from crying.

"Sorry," she quietly mumbled. She started to bring her hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes but Hei brought his up first, using his thumb to wipe her right eye then her left gently. His dark blue gaze locked with hers; his hand still resting slightly against her left cheek wet with her tears.

Suddenly his stomach gave another growl and he blinked, looking away quickly, as if broken out of the spell of her gaze, dropping his hand away from her cheek. But he couldn't get up since she was kind of straddling his leg. She must have realised this since her cheeks flushed a little before she backed away and stood up, wiping the rest of her face with the back of her hand. He started to shift his weight so he could stand when she held a hand out to help him up. He hesitantly took it, allowing her to help pull him up slowly enough that he wouldn't hurt himself again.

"Go ahead and sit at the table and I'll bring the food over," she spoke up quietly as she turned towards the stove again. He started to open his mouth to say he could help but thought better of it, limped over to the table, and sat down like she asked.

Watching as she brought the food over and some plates, chopsticks, and some glasses filled with water, Hei had to admit, he was grateful right now that he didn't have to fix anything himself. Being injured and having to cook made it hard since all he wanted to do was sleep so he could heal. Usually then, he stuck to something simple to make like rice or ramen.

Excusing herself for a moment, he heard her walk down the hall to the bathroom and the sound of water running for a minute before she came back, face looking a little better. She must have washed her face real quick so she didn't look like she'd been crying. Then waiting for her to sit, he picked up his chopsticks, grabbed some food, and took a bite.

"This is good," he spoke up quietly after swallowing his bite. It really was.

"Th-thank you," she replied with a small blush before taking another bite. They continued to eat quietly until they had finished and she started taking care of the dishes. She refilled their glasses of water again before sitting down across from him.

Suddenly, Hei caught Yin's spectre suddenly appear in his glass of water. He turned his head slightly looking down at it. "Yin," he barely whispered.

"Something wrong?" she asked furrowing her brow. She'd noticed something in Hei's glass of water out of the corner of her eye and realised it was a spectre from a Doll. She remembered in her brother's letter him talking about it and that only Contractors could see them. Dolls could tell who was a Contractor or not by the Contractor making full eye contact with their spectre. She'd made sure not to make it look like she'd seen it. "Who's Yin?"

Hei gave a blink looking from Yin's spectre up to Mitsuki. Of course she wouldn't see Yin's spectre. She was human.

"She's a Doll," he spoke up quietly, switching back to Japanese, as he glanced towards his glass again; her spectre still watching. "And one of my teammates."

"You have a Doll?" Mitsuki gave a blink in surprise using Japanese again as well. "Wait...does that mean her spectre is here?" Hei gave a silent nod. "Where?" She pretended to look around the room as Hei turned his focus to his glass. She followed his gaze towards it, furrowing her brow, but made sure not to make full eye contact on the spectre sitting in the glass of water. "Wait...in there?"

"Yes. Her medium is water," Hei replied then raised an eyebrow at her as she squinted her eyes at the glass of water like she was trying to see the spectre floating there. He looked to Yin's spectre again looking at him. "It's alright Yin. I'm fine." He gave a small pause flicking his gaze towards Mitsuki studying the glass as if she was still trying to see the spectre then gave up with a sigh and sat back in her chair, though remained looking curiously towards it. Then he turned his attention back to the ghostly blob still bobbing there. "Tell Mao I'm fine as well." The blob seemed to sway a little as if to say okay to him before turning somewhat towards Mitsuki then back towards him. "It's okay. She's...a friend. She helped me out last night. So don't worry okay?" The blob swayed again a little. "I'll check in later." He gave a small pause flicking his gaze to Mitsuki still watching curiously then back to the blob. "Don't mention anything about this okay please?" A small sway again. "Thanks Yin. I appreciate it."

Sighing as the white, ghostly spectre disappeared, Hei reached out and grabbed his glass before drinking down his water. Mitsuki gave him a blink as he set his glass back down and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me guess, your brother wrote about Dolls in his letter too?" he asked switching back to Mandarin as she reached for her water and drank it down.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod also using Mandarin, as she set her now empty glass back down on the table as well. "He talked a little about them. Said that only Contractors could see the spectres that they could send out and normal humans couldn't." She gave a small pause in pondering thought. "Why do you think humans can't see them? Do you think it's because of the connection both Dolls and Contractors have with the Gates?"

"Probably," Hei replied with a small shrug.

"Is she nice, your Doll?" Hei gave a blink with a slightly confused look at her question. "I mean, well...I know my brother said Dolls have to be 'programmed' since they can't function on their own, but still..."

"She's...unique I suppose," Hei replied looking down to his empty glass.

"I see." Mitsuki tried to think of other questions to ask him. There was so much she wanted to ask about everything. "It sounds to me like she looks out for you." Hei's gaze flicked up towards her. "I mean, well, isn't she programmed to do so?"

"Not really."

"Wait...so she sent out her spectre on her own to find you?" Hei gave a slight nod. "Wow. I never knew Dolls could do that without being programmed for it. At least, that's what my brother said."

"Like I said, she's unique," Hei replied as he levelled his gaze at her. "And I'd rather keep that information quiet from others." He didn't want the Syndicate to find out because all they'd do would be to take and reprogram her. And he really didn't want to lose her. He kind of liked her quirkiness. It certainly came in handy at times.

"I promise, not a word," Mitsuki said as she raised her right hand up in front of her, putting her pinkie finger up in the air while the rest remained down. Hei gave a blink at the old pinkie swear promise he and his sister used to do what seemed like forever ago. He didn't take and shake on it but he appreciated the fact that at least she understood where he was coming from.

Giving a small sigh, Hei went to go stand up but gave a small wince as pain shot up his side again. He put a hand over his wound still cringing.

"I should probably check on those again," she replied as she stood up and went over to him. "You obviously reopened them."

"I'm fine," Hei replied as he pulled his hand away from his side.

"Liar." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

Sighing in defeat, he listened to her walk down the hallway and rummage around in the bathroom for a moment. He heard a small metallic clatter of one of his knives obviously having dropped to the floor and her give a small curse before the soft sound of her footsteps headed back towards the kitchen. She came over to the table and set the first aid kit, some clean washcloths, the antiseptic, and fresh bandage wraps down. Then having him turn in his chair, she knelt down, leaning close to him as she unwrapped the bandage from around his torso and peeled back the gauze from it. There was a little fresh red on it but not too much. Then grabbing the antiseptic and a cloth, she started cleaning around it again, noticing him tense up at the alcohol's stinging as she disinfected it.

"This looks like it's a couple of days old instead of only from last night," she spoke up furrowing her brow at how much it had healed already.

"I heal quickly," he replied nonchalantly as if it was nothing.

"Do all Contractors heal that quickly?" she asked with a puzzled tone as she put some antibiotic cream on it gently, secured another butterfly bandage on it, then laid a fresh piece of gauze over that.

"I don't know," he shrugged slightly. "I never paid attention to how others healed." Bai never sustained any particularly serious injuries because Hei had been there to protect her from getting hurt as much as possible. Amber never seemed to get hurt at all. And the rest of the Contractors he'd been with in South America he never cared to pay enough attention to when they got injured or how quickly they healed. It hadn't been like they were friends or close buddies. They were there to do their jobs, not to get to know each other. Besides, the only two he had cared enough about were his sister and Amber.

"I see," she replied as she started wrapping the cloth bandage back around his torso to hold the gauze in place. "My brother seemed to heal faster too whenever he got injured enough. He just pulled the 'having quicker healing genes' card and laughed it off. I guess I just wanted to know if maybe it was unique to some Contractors or to all of them." She really was curious about it since her brother, Hei, and her all seemed to have similar abilities and they all seemed to share a faster healing time. Besides, it wasn't like she had any other Contractors to compare to and see if they also had faster healing times. She couldn't just go up to someone and ask if they were a Contractor and how quickly injuries healed for them. Yue had mentioned that it was best not to go around talking about anything dealing with the Gates that normal citizens shouldn't know about. Keeping a low profile was for the best so that way no one would drag her into their fighting. After all, there were plenty of organisations that recruited Contractors secretly. But he had said that they usually were hired as hitmen to take out others and he didn't want her to end up involved in that sort of ordeal. It's why he had kept his identity as a Contractor to himself so as to not get tangled up in anything and drag her in it with him.

Moving on to his leg, she unwrapped it and peeled the gauze that had gotten more fresh blood to show than his side before cleaning it up with the antiseptic again. He tensed up his muscles as she gently dabbed at it, keeping his jaw clenched shut. But as she was about to put the antibiotic cream on, she paused and looked his wound over. She really wished she could seal it shut again with her power since last night she'd only ever did the top couple of layers of skin to be on the safe side but not deep enough that should he really look at it, that he would notice and wonder how it had been sealed in such a manner.

"Hmmm...I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Hei asked looking down at her studying his wound.

"You have the power of electricity," she spoke up and he gave her a droll look since she'd already pointed it out earlier. "Have you ever tried searing your wounds shut with your power?"

"Sear my..." Hei started to repeat blinking at her.

"Well, electricity can cause electrical burns too," she pointed out to him. "It should be similar to a regular burn and help cauterize the wound so that way it would seal it shut. At least, in theory it should I would think."

"Huh..." Hei gave a blink as he looked down to his hand he turned palm up in front of him. He hadn't really thought about it like that. Frying electronics and electrical circuits, using it to shock his targets to death, erasing memories, knocking others out...things like that he knew it was useful for. He never thought about focusing it into helping seal up wounds. "You might want to scoot back a little."

Nodding, Mitsuki scooted back as Hei's eyes gave a quick red gleam, calling on his power but not enough to enact his blue synchrotron radiation. The tips of his fingers sparked with blue electrical energy as he turned his palm back over and put it down by the bullet wound. Then, focusing his power as he clenched his jaw tight, Hei sent the energy straight into his wound. The explosion of pain shot outwards from the wound as he managed to seal the wound up enough that it shouldn't reopen again.

Breathing heavily in short pants as he let his power fade, Mitsuki slowly came back over to him and look his wound over. She gave a grimace, seemingly in understanding that it had obviously hurt like hell to do it. Then very gently, she put some antibiotic cream on it, secured the butterfly bandage, and put fresh gauze back on. She then gently wrapped it back up with a clean cloth bandage.

"Um...did you want to do the one on your side as well?" she asked softly. Hei was still trying to recover from the pain still radiating from his leg but he gave a small nod to her figuring he might as well. She unwrapped the cloth bandage from his side and removed the gauze but before he used his power once more, she ran down the hall. Returning with a small hand mirror, she helped position it while maintaining a little distance where he could see the gash clearly.

Bringing up his power once again, Hei used the mirror's reflection to see where he was directing his energy across the gash easily. The explosion of pain from that about caused him pass out but he finished with it before Mitsuki gently put the bandages and gauze back on and took care of the old bandages, gauze, and the cloths to clean the wounds up.

"You can go lay on the couch to rest if you want," she spoke up as she picked up the first aid kit. "Or if you want, you can go lay back down in my bed. It doesn't matter."

Deciding on the couch, Hei stood slowly with help from her before hobbling out to the living room and avoiding the spots where the carpet still had cleaner on it. Sitting down on the couch, he eased his wounded leg up on the cushions and stretched out, laying his head against the arm of it, while trying to relax as his wounds continued to throb. He gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

Hearing the soft sound of footsteps go back down the hallway, Hei heard what sounded like her putting the stuff back in the bathroom before there were a few more footsteps going further down, probably to her room, some shuffling, then footsteps coming back down the hallway to the living room again. The next instant he felt something soft cover him and he opened his eyes to see her putting one of the blankets from her bed over him. She then turned and grabbed the pillow she had brought with her that she set on the coffee table while covering him up.

"Here," she said quietly. He blinked at her before she helped him sit up a little, putting the pillow behind him, then laid back against it.

"Um...thanks," he spoke up quietly as she turned to head back towards the hallway. She paused looking over her shoulder and gave him a small nod.

"Just get some rest," she said softly. "I don't mind if you end up staying all day if you have to. I don't have to work today and don't have anything else planned. So you don't have to worry about anything okay?"

Giving a blink but nodding slightly, Hei closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was still odd to him with being helped like this since he hadn't had anyone to rely on but himself for so long. But even so, it was kind of nice. Listening to her soft footsteps go towards the kitchen again, he heard her rummaging a little bit but trying to be quiet about it. Water sounded as she turned on the sink for a moment and it filling up in a container of some sort before she turned the faucet off again. Once more, her footsteps came towards him and stop. The next moment, he heard the sound of something rubbing against the carpet and opened his eyes to see her kneeling there at the other end of the couch, scrubbing at the carpet where the fading red stains of his blood were at.

"...Sorry..." he found himself saying quietly and she paused looking up at him.

"For what?" She saw his gaze look down towards the carpet before meeting hers again. "It's okay. I'd rather clean this up than the alternative."

Hei blinked at her, realising her words, and what she meant by them. The alternative would have been his death most likely. Somehow that made him feel appreciated, even if she still was only an odd stranger that seemed to want to help him. A small tug upwards of his lips was the best he could give at her comment since he wasn't used to hearing such things said to him. He saw the soft smile she gave him as well before returning her attention back to scrubbing at the floor quietly.

Sighing silently, Hei closed his eyes again, listening to the soft sound of her continual scrubbing. He tried relaxing the best he could despite the continuing throb of pain from his side and leg. Finally, he felt the darkness of sleep take over as exhaustion settled in.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like Hei gained a new ally to help him out. Certainly something new for him. *grins*  
And yes, I figured while they're talking with each other, they could use Mandarin since Mitsuki obviously knows it. Plus, it gives a bit of comfort in a sense to Hei, being his native language, even if he hasn't spoken it in a while to anyone else outside of any missions he might have had to do.  
Anyway, hope everyone likes the story as it continues thus far. Any and all reviews and critiques are wonderful! *hands out cookies*


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well! Thought I'd update this now since I'll be busy the next few days and wanted to get another chapter posted. Also, I wanted to say happy Thanksgiving to all those celebrating it tomorrow in the States and hope you all enjoy time with all your loved ones. *smiles* And if you already celebrated or don't have a specific day to celebrate wherever you are, I still wish you a wonderful day anyway! Well, enough of my chit-chat. Enjoy the chapter!

-Chapter Six-

Feeling his senses come back to him slowly, Hei felt the presence of someone else in the room with him. He snapped his eyes open, looking up at a ceiling that wasn't of his apartment or of one of his safe houses. His survival instincts kicked in and he was about to spring into action when his mind finally recalled that he was at laying on Mitsuki's couch and her having saved him last night. And as he listened to the quietness of her apartment, he heard soft breathing coming from practically beside him.

Turning his head, he looked to see her there on the floor leaning against the couch near where his waist was at. She had her head tilted slightly back and to the side with a book in her lap but her eyes were closed. He realised she must have fallen asleep. Glancing over on the other side of her, he could see a couple of towels having been laid over where she'd scrubbed earlier to obviously try and pull the leftover moisture up from the carpet.

Noticing something else that caught his eye, he turned his head a little to look at the coffee table. His mask was still there set at the corner closest to him but next to it was his weapons harness and all his knives had been replaced into their sheaths. His belt with his retractable carabineer and wires were next to those. His jacket was there with the rest of his clothes folded neatly. But what caught his attention was that there was a small sewing box beside where his clothes were with a pair of scissors and a spool of black thread. Sticking out of the spool was a needle with a little black thread still threaded through the eyelet. He realised she must have taken the time to sew up the hole from the bullet that had ripped through the material and probably the slash from the knife in his shirt and coat. No one had ever done something like that before for him. Normally, if his clothes had gotten too tattered or worn, he just threw them away and bought new.

Looking back to her still laying there sleeping, he had to admit that he was grateful for what she had done for him. She didn't have to do all the extra bits like sewing up his clothes or dressing his wounds. Hell, she really didn't have to do anything for him at all. Part of him still wondered if it would still be best to erase her memories of him but he knew by now he'd have to have M.E. used on her. But doing that also wasn't something he wanted to do either. She was interesting to him. The way she seemed to have negated the effect his power had on her that first night they met to how her brother had been a Contractor and somehow disappeared much like his sister had. And the part of how her appearance had seemed to change from that picture he'd seen of her parents, brother, and herself from before the Gates. Just her personality in general and the fact that she _knew_ who he was and what he did for a living and yet was still willing to help him out.

Pulling back the blanket covering him slowly after looking at the clock to see it was almost six in the evening and he had slept the rest of the afternoon, Hei slowly manoeuvred himself to get up without disturbing her from her sleep. He needed to get back home but with it still light outside and his only clothes being his Reaper ones, he would stand out immediately. Plus with his injuries, he couldn't just go out and expect to escape the police as easily if they saw him and realised who he was. Nor were there enough shadows that he could make his way through to hide well either.

Suddenly his stomach made a small growling sound signalling he was hungry again. He looked down at her still sleeping as he sat there on the couch; the throbbing pain of his wounds having dulled down quite a lot from getting rest. They'd still be a problem for another day or two but as he slowly stood up to test his leg, it seemed in much better shape than this morning. Thank goodness for his accelerated healing. His stomach gave another growl and he gave a sigh as he looked from her, to the kitchen, then back to her. He really didn't want to disturb her just because he was hungry.

Taking the book from her hands gently, he found a piece of paper and stuck it in her spot before setting it on the coffee table beside her sewing kit. Gently so he didn't wake her, he picked her up and laid her down on the couch where he'd been then covered her with the blanket. Only a small pang of pain had shot across his side and from his leg at him picking her up but it was bearable. Then heading down to the bathroom to freshen up for a moment and find some aspirin, he went to the kitchen to get started on making something to eat.

* * *

Mitsuki slowly stirred as her senses started coming to her. She felt a little groggy as she moved her hand up to rub her eyes only to find something warm covering her and she was laying on something soft. The smell of cooking food permeated her nose.

Flicking her eyes open and sitting up, she gave a blink seeing she was laying on the couch with the blanket she'd put over Hei earlier now on her. She turned her head towards the coffee table to see all his clothes and gear there so he obviously was still here. Her attention turned towards the kitchen where she could hear the sounds of metal scraping against metal quietly and the sizzling of something cooking.

Getting up quietly and as silently as possible, she made her way to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Hei standing there at the stove with his back turned to her making food. There was already a few plates of different dishes sitting on the table ready to eat. She noticed as he stood there, reaching for a bottle of spices, that he still seemed to favour his right leg over his left but when he did shift his weight, he did put some on his bad leg.

"Good evening," he spoke up without turning around as he sprinkled the spice he'd grabbed over the food in the pan before putting it back on the counter, stirred it again, then flicked off the burner. He picked up the pan's handle before turning around with it, walked over to the opposite counter where an empty plate sat, put the contents on it, and returned the pan back to the stove. Then grabbing the plate, he took it over to the table before going to grab a couple of glasses where he poured some hot tea into. He paused before taking a seat, looking to her looking at him. "If you're worried about my being up and around, don't be. As I said, I'm a fast healer. With the rest I got, it helped a lot." He gave a slight pause before sitting down. "So...thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," she replied as she came over and sat down, looking at the food in front of them. She remembered how delicious the food was he had made when she had twisted her ankle and ended up staying at his place overnight.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind my using your kitchen to cook something," he spoke up as he picked up his chopsticks and started piling some food on his plate. "I was a bit hungry when I woke up and you were sleeping."

"S-sorry..." she said softly and kind of embarrassed as she looked down to her chopsticks she had picked up. She fumbled with them a little before glancing up at him. Hei just shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't bother him before he began eating. Grabbing some food, she started eating as well. Several minutes passed by before she spoke up again. "Um...I managed to sew up the hole in your pants, shirt, and coat by the way."

"I noticed." Hei paused as he took another bite of his food before swallowing. "Normally I just trash them when they get ruined." At least everything but his coat. That he tried to fix and keep as best as he could since it was special material.

"Oh." She looked down at her plate before taking another bite.

"But I appreciate you fixing them anyway," he replied after a moment seeing the slight disappointment that maybe he wasn't happy about her trying to fix his stuff. He still couldn't figure out why someone like her would go out of their way to help him on purpose knowing who and what he was and what he did, even if her excuse was because she wanted to help someone out and hated seeing others get hurt regardless of who they were. Plus, he knew that she knew the consequences if she got caught helping him. At least by the police she'd be thrown in prison most likely. The Syndicate would probably just get rid of her. But she didn't know about them and he'd rather not mention who his employers were.

Seeing her give a small smile still looking down at her food with his words, they continued to eat quietly. When they finished, they took care of their dishes into the sink. Mitsuki gave a small shake of her head telling him not to worry about them and that she'd do them later.

"I...I hope you don't have a job to do tonight," she spoke up as she followed him back out to the living room and he knelt down in front of the coffee table where his belongings were at.

"No I don't," he replied simply, keeping most of his weight on his good leg as he picked up his weapons harness and pulled a knife from its sheath partially as if he was interested in inspecting it. In reality, he was trying to think of a way how he was going to get home in his condition without anyone seeing his Reaper gear or himself dressed as such. Even if he just put his clothes back on and not his jacket, he wasn't about to leave his weapons here. It wasn't the part of not trusting her to do anything to them, but more like he didn't want anyone else to find out about it.

"Um..." She gave a small pause as if to think of something as she watched Hei slide the knife back into its sheath before grabbing his shirt and held it up, inspecting the stitch work she did. Even she realised that getting spotted in his gear now would be bad. It was then she remembered something. "Ah..."

Hei turned his head and furrowed his brow slightly, following her with his gaze as she disappeared out of sight down the hallway. He heard her rummaging around down in her bedroom for a moment as he stood up again, still holding his shirt in his hands. Just what was she doing now?

"Here," she said as she came back a moment later with a pair of blue jeans, a crimson red sleeveless t-shirt, and a light greyish blue zip up hoodie in her hands. "You can wear these."

"Uh..." Hei gave a blink as he set his black shirt back down and took the clothes she held out to him. It wasn't the fact she had something for him to wear but it was the part that he could clearly tell they were men's clothes. And they appeared to actually fit him from first glance.

"Th-they were my brother's," she replied quietly as she looked down slightly, fidgeting with her hands again. "I...I kept a few things of his after...well...you know." She gave a small pause. "Those were of his favourite outfit he liked wearing. You're about his size so I thought..."

"Is that where you got the shorts I'm wearing?" He saw her cheeks flush slightly pink again as she nodded still looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"I...uh...I didn't see anything," she stuttered, turning beet red now, keeping her gaze down. "I mean...I put a towel over you...and...um...c-changed t-them." She fidgeted more with her hands. "I mean...you um...you didn't try to peek when you let me borrow your shirt to change into at your place so...so...I w-wanted to be just as respectful..."

Hei gave a blink at her embarrassment at dealing with him. He had to admit that he was surprised by it but grateful that she did respect that boundary. He had done so because portraying himself as his Li persona, he didn't want to be thought of as someone who didn't give that sort of personal boundary. But mostly it was just how he was in general regardless. It wasn't like him to want to intrude on her when she was changing. Or given that next morning when she had woken up and the top buttons of his shirt had come undone revealing her upper chest. Again, yes she was quite pretty for a human, but getting involved with anyone wasn't something he could actually do in his line of work.

"Heh," he replied with a short, small laugh at her flustered look. She brought her head up with a blink, looking at him. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch up in an amused smirk. "You're amusing you know that?"

"A-amusing?" She blinked at his statement.

"You're...like an open book," he replied still giving the slightly amused smirk. "I can read every emotion you show. Quite the opposite of Contractors. And Dolls."

"Oh...um...I..." She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not to him. Yue had always liked it and had told her to never be embarrassed by it. After all, it was who she was and she should be proud of that.

"I meant it in a good way," he added seeing her look of being unsure what he meant by his words. "It...it reminds me of my sister a little...before the Gates appeared." And of himself as well before he had to toughen up and act as much like a Contractor as possible, especially after joining the Syndicate and being trained as an assassin. Then becoming a Contractor himself.

"Was...was your sister...a Contractor too?" She couldn't help but wonder since she remembered him saying he had tried cheering her up after their parents died and his story about learning how to cook. That and the bright blue light he had described that seemed to match up with the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. If he and his sister had been in the fighting with that, then they both had to have been Contractors back then. Hei gave a blink at her before turning his gaze away silently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I shouldn't have asked..."

"She was," he spoke up quietly still looking away while gripping the clothes she'd given him in his hands. He didn't say anything further.

Heading down to the bathroom with the borrowed clothes in hand and having grabbed his pair of boxers that she had said she'd washed while he had been asleep, along with his other clothes, he went to get a shower. She had said he could get one if he wanted. Quite honestly, a warm shower did sound wonderful right at that moment. It would help relieve some of the aching and tension his body still had.

Stepping into the shower, Hei gave a small sigh as the hot water poured down over him. He had to admit to himself once more that he was damn lucky Mitsuki had brought him inside last night when she did. And the fact she had remembered him from that night and decided she wanted to repay him somehow. No one else would have done so. A normal person would have alerted the police to his whereabouts immediately most likely with how he was dressed and armed. Yep. She was still the most unusually strange woman he'd ever met, but he had much to thank her for. He owed his being alive right now to her. Maybe this deal of hers wouldn't be so bad after all.

Finishing with washing up and rinsing off, he grabbed a towel from the cabinet to dry off with. He found the first aid kit and bandaged his leg back up before putting on his boxers and the borrowed jeans. Her brother must have been about his size after all since they fit just right. Though as he was trying to bandage his side back up, he was having a little more difficulty. He went to the door and opened it.

"Um...Yuuki?" he asked. It was the first time he really was using it since even when he had helped her out with her ankle, he had purposefully kept himself from saying it. He figured by not using it, he wouldn't have to forget her name. The only problem was, even after he had left her back in her apartment and chosen to forget about her, he hadn't been able to get her face out of his head completely. His mind had still wandered during his down time when he wasn't doing a job, wondering if she had managed to forget about him. Obviously, she hadn't either.

"Y-yes?" she asked as she popped her head to look down the hallway from the living room to him as he leaned out the doorway and looked at her.

"Um...could you help me with bandaging up my side again?"

"S-sure," she replied as she went to stand up. There was a small clatter of metal and Hei watched her almost trip into the wall but she caught herself before she did. He had to suppress the small smile that was trying to make its way across his lips at her clumsiness. Yes indeed, she was amusing in so many ways.

Stepping back over to the sink, Hei let her bandage his side back up, suppressing the swirl of emotions that started to stir from deep within him; her soft, warm hands brushing against his skin as she wrapped the cloth bandage around him after putting the gauze and antibiotic on the wound. When she finished, he grabbed the red t-shirt and slid it on over his head, it fitting just perfectly on him with being just a tad loose to move easily in. It was a little different than his usual loose fitting, button up, white shirts he wore, but he figured it would make due for now. The sound of her small chuckle brought his gaze to her with a confused blink.

"Something funny?" he asked furrowing his brow at why she was laughing at him.

"If your hair was dyed white and it was styled a little differently, you could almost pass off for my brother," she chuckled softly. "Well...almost. You look nothing like him in the face." She gave a small pause. "And you're a couple of inches taller than him." She gave a small blush keeping from saying that he also was a lot more toned than Yue. Granted, her brother worked out and had kept a nice figure, he hadn't been nearly as toned as what Hei was.

Hei raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't know whether he should be glad about that or not. Though he didn't miss the small blush that came to her cheeks as she turned and finished putting the first aid kit away again. Then she turned and headed back out and down the hallway towards the living room. Hei gave a sigh as he looked at himself in the mirror once more before grabbing the greyish blue hoodie and slid it on. He put his own black socks on and went back down to the living room.

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at the coffee table now bare from his items, he saw her finishing up with folding his black shirt around his mask before putting it into a large shoulder bag where he spotted his other items already tucked neatly inside. He gave a blink that she had thought to find a way to transport his belongings hidden from sight while remaining inconspicuous.

"There. That should keep curious eyes from seeing your things," she spoke up noticing him as she stood before picking up the bag. She gave a small _oof_ as she slung it over her so the strap went across her body. It was a little bit heavier than she expected with it all together. "Shall we go then?"

"We?" Hei gave a blink at her.

"You don't expect me to make you carry this all the way home by yourself while you're injured do you?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. His silent blink at her told her that was what he had obviously planned on doing. "You really are asking to have your injuries hurt worse if you carried this all by yourself."

"It wouldn't be the first time." And certainly wouldn't be the last either. She raised an eyebrow at him, not making a move to hand him the bag.

Shaking his head at her slightly as he sighed in defeat, Hei headed for the door. Somehow, arguing with her wasn't something he felt like doing right now. He slid on his shoes as she came over, sliding hers on before grabbing her keys and purse. They headed out of her apartment and headed to the stairs after she locked the door behind her. Keeping her pace slower since he still was giving a slight limp in his step, they made their way downstairs and outside. Pulling out her phone, she went to call a taxi knowing she really should have called sooner but she had been busy trying to get his things in order for him.

"I'm fine with walking," Hei spoke up seeing her pull out her phone. No doubt she was going to call a taxi for him and as much as that would have been nice, he really didn't want to wait around for one to arrive. Plus, he couldn't make her use all her money on him to pay for it. He hadn't had any cash on him when he worked as the Reaper so all of his money was back in his apartment.

"Are you sure?" He gave a nod. "Um...okay." She gave a small pause. "But if you need to stop to rest at any time, just let me know alright?" He inclined his head slightly. "And um...you just walk as fast as you want and I'll follow."

Shaking his head slightly again at her, Hei turned and started walking in the direction of his apartment, keeping himself from looking like he was limping as much as possible. She kept up with him, not complaining one bit about the weight of the bag with all his gear in it. He knew how heavy it could get so he was surprised that she kept carrying it at her side, her arm holding it close as if to keep it protected.

About halfway back, as they were passing by a water fountain, Hei spotted Yin's spectre floating there watching him. He made eye contact with it, letting her know he had seen, before glancing towards Mitsuki. She gave him a small tilt of her head and furrowed her brow as if to silently ask what he was looking at her for. He gave a small shake of his head to silently tell her it was nothing before he turned down another street and headed in the direction of the tobacco shop where he knew Yin would be. After all, he had said he would check in later. And despite normally he wouldn't have Mitsuki meet any of his other teammates like this, Yin's place was on the way back to his own. Plus, he felt like he could trust her to know at least who Yin was.

Turning the corner to the next street, Hei spotted the tobacco shop up ahead. He glanced to Mitsuki still beside him before he glanced around the area. There wasn't anyone that looked suspicious watching so he continued up to the window where the silver haired Doll sat on the other side of the window.

"Hei," Yin spoke up turning her blank gaze in his direction as he stopped at the window. She then turned her gaze in the direction of Mitsuki. "Your friend?"

"Is this...?" Mitsuki blinked confused as she looked to the silver haired girl that had the blank expression on her face and her gaze not meeting hers.

"Yes this is Yin," Hei replied and Yin turned her head slightly towards him again.

"Oh um hi. I'm Yuuki Mitsuki," Mitsuki spoke up with a smile at the Doll. Yin turned her head slightly back towards her. "Wow. You're pretty. Your hair is almost the same colour as my brother's was." Yin only remained staring off, her head only turning slightly back towards Hei.

"It's fine. You can trust her," Hei spoke turning his head to glance at Mitsuki, who looked at him with a blink.

"Thank you," Yin spoke up after a moment turning her head back towards Mitsuki. "For helping Hei."

"Oh, um, sure." Mitsuki gave a smile at the Doll. "I was just returning the favour of him helping me out is all."

"Remember. Not a word to Huang or Mao alright?" Yin turned her attention slightly back towards Hei before giving a single, silent nod. "Thank you." Yin gave another nod before Hei stepped back from the window and turned to leave.

"Um, it was nice meeting you Yin," Mitsuki said quickly before she turned and followed after Hei already making his way down the street again. "So that's what a Doll is like?" Hei didn't say anything. "She seemed like she wasn't looking at either of us directly. Do all Dolls do that too?"

"No. Yin's blind," Hei replied quietly.

"Oh," Mitsuki replied with a blink. "But she can see with her spectre?"

"Only if she sends it out."

"Oh, well, I guess that that's still handy though. Being able to still see even if it's through a spectre." She gave a small pause as she looked up towards the sky starting to turn a little darker to the east as the mid-evening sun made its way down towards the horizon. "I don't know what I'd do if I was blind for real. I'd be sad I suppose because I wouldn't know how anything looked. The way the sun shines off water or the way it creates the patterns of light and shadow through the leaves on the trees. The multitude of colours of how the world is. Or seeing the stars up in the night sky, even if they are fake."

Hei gave a small glance towards her, seeing her look up towards the sky. The way she described simple things that seemed so trivial to people because they were used to seeing it was something else. He didn't pay much attention to many of those things nowadays, but he had to admit that even so, he still loved to gaze up at the stars now and again, regardless of being fake. He found himself looking up towards the darkening sky to the east for a moment before shaking his head slightly and looked back to the street ahead of him.

Rounding a few more corners, they finally made it back to his apartment area. He started to turn and go up the stairs with her right behind him, when Misuzu came out to sweep the walkway.

"Hey Li," she called out to him as he paused and turned to look back at her. Her gaze fell to Mitsuki there and she raised an eyebrow while coming over towards them. "Oh is this your girlfriend?" She gave a grin at them both as Mitsuki's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Oh...n-no," Hei replied switching to his Li persona's slightly embarrassed tone as he put on an embarrassed look while rubbing the back of his head. "She's just a friend. The one I helped out a couple of weeks back who twisted her ankle and I asked for the bag of ice and aspirin."

"Oh! So you're _that_ friend of his." Misuzu still gave a grin as she leaned closer towards Mitsuki, lowering her voice a little. "You know, Li's such a good kid. I wouldn't let him get away if I were you." She gave her a little wink as Mitsuki's cheeks flushed brighter pink.

"R-really h-he's just a good friend," Mitsuki replied still flushed in embarrassment. "B-but um th-thanks for getting that ice for him back then to put on my ankle. A-and the aspirin and bandage wrap."

"Ah it was no trouble sweetie," she replied as she turned to go sweep a little. She gave Mitsuki another grin and wink before Mitsuki turned, following Hei up the stairs to his apartment.

"I can't believe she thought that we...we..." Mitsuki started to say, her cheeks still flushed in embarrassment as she took off her shoes once inside and he'd shut the door. She put the bag down on the counter of the kitchenette where he pointed her to set it.

"She likes to assume various things," Hei replied with a shrug as he went to grab out his belongings from the bag. "Sometimes it's better to let her assume them though."

"Like being a student?" she asked remembering when he had first introduced himself as Li to her saying he was an exchange student going to the university there. Hei glanced towards her but said nothing as he continued taking the rest of his stuff out of the bag. "I mean, I totally understand when it comes to having to create an alias and all." This got him to pause as he looked towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Um...well...I guess I read a lot of mystery novels so..."

Hei kept his eyebrow raised at her. He had seen a bookshelf in the living room full of books but hadn't paid any attention to the titles. And she had been reading that book earlier when he woke to find her asleep. Mystery novels huh? Yeah that would explain some on how she knew to do certain things and handle the situation of him being an assassin while keeping level headed about it all.

"So you like to read?" he asked nonchalantly, pulling out his weapons harness still holding his sheathed knives she'd wrapped up in his pants to keep them from making any noise to alert anyone as to what she was carrying. He'd been grateful that she'd thought about wrapping his mask up in his shirt so it wouldn't get banged and broken.

"Y-yeah," she replied with a nod. "I like to read a little bit of anything that looks interesting. Though thriller mysteries are my favourites." She gave a pause remembering the current book she was reading was about a spy that was also an assassin out for revenge against the organisation that murdered his family. In it, he meets a girl along the way and ends up falling in love with her. "Do you have any favourites?"

"Not really." He pulled a knife from its sheath to inspect it before putting it back and started checking on another.

"Oh...well...um...if you wanted to borrow any of mine, I don't mind."

Hei glanced in her direction, inclining his head silently as he put his harness down before going over to the window to open it up and let in the evening air that was being swished about by a soft breeze. The sky had started to turn even darker. It probably would be a good idea to let Mitsuki get home before night fully set in. That way she wouldn't run into anyone that might have other intentions.

"It's getting late," he spoke up as he came back over to where his belongings were still at on the counter. He was going to have to hide those away so no one saw them.

"Oh yeah." Mitsuki gave a small sigh as Hei closed her bag back up and held it out towards her as she reached up to take it.

"Where the hell have you been Hei? Yin said you were..."

Mitsuki turned her head to see a black cat jump up in the window with a red collar and golden bell on it that jingled softly, landing on the floor speaking in plain Japanese. She gave a squeak, dropping her bag in surprise, as the cat froze realising his mistake. Hei gave a roll of his eyes as he sighed with a small shake of his head.

"You can drop acting like a normal cat," Hei spoke up as he grabbed his gear and started taking it to the closet to hide away. "She knows."

"So you're Mao?" Mitsuki blinked as she came closer to the black cat watching her.

"How the hell do you know about me?" Mao spoke up eyeing her suspiciously. "Hei I thought you erased her memories?"

"Yeah, well, it didn't work," Hei replied. Mitsuki noticed he'd gone back to that similar tone he'd used when she had listened to him and Mao talking as Hei had taken her home. It wasn't the complete cold and emotionless tone but it wasn't exactly the same as when he talked to her.

"W-wait...how is that possible?" Mao blinked his cat eyes as he looked to Mitsuki. "That never fails."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hei replied standing and shutting the closet door. He headed over towards the kitchen again, grabbing a glass of water.

Suddenly, Mitsuki gave a laugh that got both of their attentions turned towards her as she knelt down by Mao. The black cat gave her a glare as he turned his ears backwards in annoyance.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his tail twitching still glaring at her.

"The way you talk to each other," Mitsuki laughed still. "It's like two friends arguing in a friendly manner." Hei raised an eyebrow as he looked from Mitsuki then to Mao, who still had an annoyed look on his face and ears rotated backwards.

"We are most definitely _not_ friends," Mao pointed out in an annoyed tone before looking to Hei. "You're just going to let her know who you are?" Hei gave a shrug as he turned to fill his glass with water. "What if she goes and tells someone? Your ass will be dead."

"I already promised I wouldn't say a word to anyone about it," Mitsuki said sobering up from laughing. "If I do...well..." She paused glancing back towards Hei. His back was turned to them as he drank down his glass of water. She then looked back at the black cat Contractor. Mao knew what she meant with her unspoken words. Hei would kill her if she ratted him out.

"Promises or not Hei," Mao started to chide him.

"I owed her a favour," Hei spoke up as he set his glass down then made his way back over towards them. He paused looking down at Mitsuki who turned her two-toned gaze up towards him still kneeling down in front of Mao. "If it wasn't for her last night, I'd have been dead regardless." Mao gave a confused blink looking from Hei to Mitsuki.

"Speaking of that," she started to say as she stood back up and turned to Hei. "How's your injuries?" She glanced down towards his leg then back up to his dark blue gaze.

"They're fine." Hei gave a small sigh before sitting down, still favouring his good leg. The pain wasn't too bad but all that walking did cause it to ache a little. He was glad he had grabbed some aspirin after taking care of his gear. And he was still a bit exhausted despite sleeping most of the afternoon.

Suddenly his stomach gave a slight growl. He blinked, giving a slightly embarrassed look as he looked away from both of them.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked. Hei didn't reply but he did turn his head slightly towards her, looking up at her from the corners of his eyes for a moment, then away again.

"He's always hungry," Mao pointed out sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "His stomach is a bottomless pit." Hei rolled his eyes slightly as he looked over towards Mao. "Well it's true. I've never seen anyone eat as much as you in one sitting and not get fat."

Mitsuki gave a laugh again causing them to look her way. "My brother was the same way," she chuckled to Mao. "And...I admit, I can eat quite a bit myself." Mao gave a blink at her as she looked to Hei. "Um, if you would like, I can make you something really quick. I don't mind honestly."

Giving a silent sigh as his stomach gave another growl, Hei just gave a small inclination of his head while shrugging a little as if to silently say he didn't care. She gave a small smile before turning and going over to the kitchenette to see what he had that she could whip up for him.

"So what exactly does she know?" Mao whispered to Hei as he switched to Mandarin. "And how did she take the whole Contractor explanation?"

"She knew I was a Contractor since that night," Hei replied quietly back but continued to use Japanese. After all, speaking in Mandarin with Mao wasn't going to keep her from knowing what they said since she spoke it as well. Though Mao didn't know about that part. Mao gave him a confused look. "Her brother was a Contractor."

"Wait...what?" Mao gave a blink in surprise as he looked towards her while she started cooking.

"I'll explain it later," Hei replied quietly still as he leaned back to lay against the floor, looking up towards the ceiling. He didn't feel like getting worked up to Mao right now. Instead he closed his eyes after a moment and continued laying there listening to Mitsuki over in the kitchen as the air filled with the scent of food cooking. Thankfully Mao didn't make any more comments though the black cat remained watching Mitsuki as she cooked.

Dragging over the table that had been used when she'd stayed that night, she brought over the food she'd made for him. She even made a little bit for Mao, who blinked at it and raised an eyebrow at her. He looked to Hei who didn't say anything as he started eating his food. Mitsuki only gave him a small smile before he leaned down and started nibbling on it. He was surprised to find it was actually really good. Then once they'd finished eating, she insisted on at least cleaning up the dishes even though Hei said it was fine.

"I guess I should go and let you get some rest then," Mitsuki spoke up, glancing out the window where night had set in fully a little while ago. So much for getting home before dark. She stood as Hei continued to sit relaxing his leg. "Um...if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know okay?" Hei inclined his head and she turned to go over to put her shoes on after she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Mao," Hei spoke up looking over at the black cat curled up nearby. The cat Contractor opened one of his eyes and looked at him. "Walk her home."

"Why do I have to?" Mao grumbled as he lifted his head and gave Hei an annoyed look as his ears went backwards.

"She made you food didn't she?" Mao went to open his mouth to retort but closed it again before getting up, stretched, then walked over to the window.

"You know Hei you are such a slave driver," Mao quipped at him before jumping up in the window, glanced out of it, then disappeared into the dark night.

"Um...I'm okay getting home by myself and all," Mitsuki spoke up softly but still grateful for him thinking of her safety. "I mean, I've been doing so for the past couple of years and all..." Hei only raised an eyebrow at her and she glanced down fidgeting with her hands a little. "But...I do appreciate it." She gave a pause before looking back up at him. "And um...sorry if I made him mad at you."

"He's always like that with everyone," Hei shrugged. "Don't take it personally."

"Oh okay." She turned and started back towards the door but paused, looking back at him. "Um, I meant it when I said not to hesitate if you need anything. And um, I left some extra food in the fridge for you if you get hungry again so you can rest and heal okay?" He inclined his head again to say thanks silently before she turned and went over to the door, putting her shoes on.

Closing the door behind her, Mitsuki stood there for a moment, feeling her face flush with warmth and her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She didn't know why she was feeling this way around him. She barely knew him and on top of that he was a Contractor. But so was she, even if she seemed so different than what her brother had said in his letter about how Contractors were supposed to be like. Plus she'd made the deal with Hei to help him out because she had promised herself to keep carrying on what her brother had started with helping out anyone he could in whatever ways he could offer.

Then there was the comment that his landlady had made earlier about wondering if she was his girlfriend. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of having pretty much seen him almost naked last night when she had tended to his wounds as well. On top of that, while she had been cooking and had pulled open one of the drawers that seemed to be one to stash whatever in, she had seen the piece of paper with her number she'd given him mixed in with a few more pens, pencils, and a notepad. She thought for sure he would have thrown it away but he had obviously kept it.

'Okay calm down,' she chided herself as she took in a couple of slow, deep breaths before letting them out. When she felt calmer, she headed back down the stairs then to the street, pausing to glance around at the shadows.

"Mao?" she called softly wondering if the cat Contractor had ignored Hei's order and taken off anyway to wherever. There was a small jingling sound of a bell and she turned to look up at the wall to her right where he was walking towards her. "I thought you left."

"Yeah, well, you did make me something to eat," Mao grumbled as he jumped down and started walking down the street. Mitsuki gave a small smile, following a few paces behind him. He might not have said it but he obviously was grateful for the meal. She understood what Hei meant now by him being the way he was.

Walking along in silence for a bit, Mitsuki finally spoke up. "Um so what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Mao asked as he continued walking a couple of paces ahead but not looking back at her.

"Being a cat," she replied. This got him to glance over his shoulder to her. "I mean, do you stay a cat all the time? Are you able to control it from a distance or something?" Mao remained silent as he continued trotting along that she thought he wasn't going to answer her.

"It's different than being in a human body," he finally replied quietly. "And no, I can't go back to my original body anymore."

"How come?" Mao paused looking back at her. She blinked, hoping she didn't make him upset by her question.

"Because it was blown up," he replied as he turned and continued trotting along. Mitsuki gave a blink at the information.

"That's terrible," she replied quietly. "And you've been stuck in a cat's body ever since?"

"Mostly. But I can go between any animal I have direct line of sight with."

"I see." So he could become whatever animal he wanted then. That was kind of convenient. "So...your obeisance?"

"Since I lost my original body, my price was paid in full."

"I suppose that's helpful." Mao seemed to give a cat shrug while continuing to walk along. She gave a small pause remembering them talking quietly while she had been making food that Hei had told Mao her brother had been a Contractor. But they didn't know that she'd heard. "You know, my brother was a Contractor." Mao glanced back over his shoulder at her for a moment before looking back down the street. "He became a one the night our parents were killed by another Contractor just a few months after the Gates appeared when we were twelve. When the Contractor came for us, my brother wanted to protect me, his younger twin, since he always felt that the older siblings had to watch out for the younger ones. He used his powers, killing the Contractor by electrocuting him."

Mao paused in his trotting, looking back at her with a blink. "He electrocuted him?"

"Yeah. Seems that both Hei and my brother seemed to share the same electrical powers," Mitsuki nodded in return. "I suppose that's part of why that night that I first saw him there take care of that Contractor that tried using me as a hostage, I was taken aback a little by seeing him using electricity just like my brother did."

"So you knew your brother was a Contractor the whole time?" Mao asked curiously as he resumed trotting along beside her now though still kept an eye open around him for anything.

"No actually I didn't," she replied. Mao glanced up with a confused look on his face. "I guess I freaked out seeing my brother do what he did because I didn't fully understand what was going on. I mean, I just saw some stranger kill our parents in front of us with this strange power as blue light surrounded him; his eyes glowing red like some demon using magic. Then suddenly my brother had that same blue light and red eyes with blue electrical sparks coming from him as he killed the other Contractor like it was nothing. And that emotionless look in his eyes as he turned to look at me like he could easily kill me in the same manner.

"But then his obeisance kicked in. With it, all his human emotions came back into place." She gave a small pause. "He saw how frightened I was of him and he didn't want to lose me like we had just lost our parents. So rationally, he knew that he had to erase my memories of him ever being a Contractor. He erased the memories of that entire night to spare me the pain of having to relive seeing our parents being murdered in front of us. Though he also realised that I would know something was different about him if he continued with not showing any emotion whatsoever, especially towards me since we were as close as possibly could be. So the other rational thought he had was that he needed to feel human emotions in order to keep from becoming some emotionless killing monster.

"Every day, he'd trigger his powers just enough to trigger his obeisance to last for several hours. And always he did this without anyone's knowledge including myself and our grandparents we ended up going to live with in China." Mao glanced up at her again as she gave a small smile at him. "So yes, I speak both fluent Mandarin and Japanese.

"Anyway, I was none the wiser to anything as we grew up. Then shortly after graduating from high school, our grandparents passed away. We chose to move back here to Tokyo since my brother was interested in the Gates and what secrets they held. At least that was always his excuse for me. He started going to the university for classes and researching what he could about it. I helped him as much as I could though I didn't join with any of his classes. I took up getting a job so he could focus on his studying, though he did get a part time job as well.

"Then two years ago, when we went out to go watch a movie and caught the train, it...it got derailed and..." She gave a small pause as the memories came back to her. Mao looked up at her with a blink.

"Wait...you were in _that_ train wreck?" Mao asked in disbelief. He had been in the vicinity though he and Hei hadn't been paired up as a team yet.

"You know about it?" She looked down at him with a blink.

"Hell I _saw_ the wreckage. It was a miracle that no one died in that wreck," Mao replied. "Though I saw the news that said only one person hadn't been found, which seemed a little odd."

"That was my brother," she replied and Mao looked up at her blinking. "Everything happened so fast. One minute we were going down the tracks and the next it was a wreck. I remember a sharp pain in my side where a large shard of glass had been jabbed between my ribs and had obviously punctured my lungs. I felt like I was drowning and it was getting hard to breathe with each breath I took. My brother barely had any scratches on him. When he found me, he realised that I was dying. The frightened look in his eyes that he would lose me and leave him all alone in the world..." She gave another pause. "He told me he loved me and that he would be near protecting me always. As he went to pull the glass shard out of my side, he was lined with this beautiful blue light as his eyes gave a red glow. Then, he gave me the softest, but possibly the saddest smile I've seen him ever give me as he said he loved me one last time. Then there was a blinding bright blue light.

"I woke up a week later in the hospital with nothing to show of the punctured lung or the injury from the shard of glass except a small, barely noticeable scar where it had been in the shape of a snowflake. I knew my brother had to have something to do with it since one of his nicknames was Xue. His hair was white like the snow, just like our mother's. I asked what had happened to him and where he was at but no one could tell me. There had been no sign of him ever being there. No body found in the wreckage. It was like he just disappeared into thin air. But when I also heard that no one else was killed and most of them had minor injuries when some should have been with more severe injuries than that, I had a feeling that my brother also had something to do with helping everyone out to keep them from being killed. After all, the reports of people saying that the entire wreckage of the train and the people within it had been surrounded with this blue light for a couple of moments before it faded again did get some questions as to what was going on.

"I didn't want to believe he was dead and I thought maybe he'd somehow took off to hide for awhile because of whatever this power he'd used would get him spotted or something. But after a couple of months and not a single word from him on whether he was safe somewhere or not, I started to doubt that he'd ever return. About a month after that, I found a letter he'd written to me dated a few days before the wreck. I don't know if he ever planned on giving it to me or not but in it he told me everything. About him becoming a Contractor the night our parents were killed, his obeisance, and how he didn't want to lose me and erased my memories so I wouldn't be frightened by him. He explained about Contractors in general and Dolls and a little of what he'd been researching on the Gates and all. Everything finally made sense to me. Though I was a little sad he felt he needed to hide it all from me, I understood why he had done so. I realised he probably hadn't just taken off without a word to me about where he was going. I don't know if he used too much of his power to do whatever in helping me and the other passengers but I figured that somehow he probably wasn't alive anymore. It made me sad but also it made me happy to know that he obviously gave his life to protect me and help others out at the same time like he had always said he wanted to do, regardless if they were human, Contractor, or a Doll."

Mao blinked up at her as she stopped at the door to her apartment building and looked down at him with a sad smile.

"I know you don't trust me since I'm not part of your team or anything," she spoke up as she knelt down in front of him. "But I want you to know that you can trust that I won't betray Hei or you or the rest of your team. I just want to be able to help you in whatever ways I can just like my brother wanted to help others out." She gave a small smile at him again, this time not appearing so sad. "So if you ever need anything yourself, don't hesitate to ask me either. You know if you ever want something good to eat, you can always stop by here or where I work and I'll get you something. I work over at the restaurant by the train station."

Reaching out to him, she picked him up before he had time to react, and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before setting him back down. He blinked in surprise at her gesture.

"Thank you for walking home with me," she said with a soft chuckle at his bewildered look at her kissing his forehead then gave a small pat on his head before standing back up. "I do appreciate it Mao. And please, don't give Hei a hard time about me. I'm just glad that I was able to make sure he was safe and not going to die from his wounds. I mean, after sparing me that night with that other Contractor and helping me out when I twisted my ankle a week after that while portraying Li, I owed him. And since I knew that me knowing who he was and his alias, I made him a deal to help out and keep quiet in exchange that he didn't kill me. But like I said earlier, I know if I betray that secret, he has every right to do what he needs to do to keep himself and the team safe."

Mao blinked again at her from her words. "Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," he spoke up as he closed his eyes and looked away, twitching his tail slightly before looking back at her with a serious look. "But you betray Hei or any of us, I'll take over a...a tiger from the zoo and I'll come maul your ass."

"Well then, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any stray tigers," she chuckled softly before reaching into her pocket for her keys and turned to open the door. "Goodnight Mao."

Mao gave a blink, watching her disappear inside; the door shutting right behind her. He gave a shake of his head before trotting off back towards Hei's apartment again. But he had to admit that he hadn't expected her to tell him about her brother. Guess it would save Hei explaining that part. However, he was going to keep his eye on her regardless. After all, if Hei got in trouble with the Syndicate, usually his tail got lit on fire with him.

Getting back to Hei's, Mao jumped up on the wall and walked along it till he got to Hei's window. It was still open enough to let him in though the curtain was pulled closed and the lights were off. He glanced around but no one was around since it was past midnight by now before jumping onto the little railing outside the window, then to the window sill, and down inside to the floor. His bell gave only a tiny jingle. Spotting Hei over off to the side on his futon under his blankets, his bare upper back facing him, Mao went over and curled up on the floor nearby him.

"She's home safe," Mao spoke up quietly, closing his eyes, and laid his head on his paws. "You're welcome." Hei didn't say anything but Mao knew he heard him. "She told me about her brother by the way." He gave a small pause. "And I told her if she betrayed you, I'd jump into a tiger and maul her ass."

Hei's lips twitched up in a small smirk at the cat Contractor's comment as he continued laying there silently listening to Mao give a small cat sigh and went quiet. He was glad that she had made it home safe, though he still was a little unsure why he really should feel glad about it. Yeah she helped him and sure she made that deal, but even so, he should remain aloof about it. Detached. Emotionless. Just like a Contractor should. Yet, he still felt some form of gratefulness and relief that she was okay.

Was it because she was the first person he'd been able to really talk with in such a long time and not have to put on his alias around her like he had to for others? Or play up his Contractor side like he usually did around his teammates?

Then there was the way she laughed and smiled. It stirred something within him too. No one else had made him feel this way since he'd become a Contractor. Sure he had a soft spot for Yin, but it was different. She needed his protection because she had no one else left in this world to care for her like he did. Plus, her quirkiness did get him out of some tight spots now and again. So he was grateful for that of her.

Giving a silent sigh to himself and trying to dismiss the thoughts in his head, Hei focused on trying to get some sleep so he could heal. Certainly another mission would be just around the corner and he needed to be in top shape to get it done.

* * *

Mitsuki sighed as she went into her apartment, flipped the lights on, and set her keys down on the little table by the door. Quietly walking down into the kitchen, she paused seeing the leftover dishes from earlier when she'd made food for her and Hei to eat. She gave a small sigh but smiled slightly to herself. At least he was doing okay and Mao didn't seem half bad. Obviously he liked to hide his real feelings behind his sarcastic remarks. She supposed it was kind of like how Hei seemed to pay attention to his knives earlier, inspecting them when she had been talking with him. In his line of work, he obviously didn't get the chance to be close with many people. It was kind of like how she was a bit. Even while growing up, she had friends but she wasn't ever really close with many of them. With the few friends she had, she said hello here and there but she didn't go really hang out with them all the time. Even with Minako, her closest friend, she hung out with her when their schedules matched up for a day off. Otherwise, she saw her all the time at work. But they couldn't really talk about some things when on breaks together or while busy preparing food for everyone.

After her brother disappeared and she became a Contractor, she kind of pulled back from some of her friends, keeping herself busy enough with work. She didn't want any of them finding out about her being a Contractor for fear that they would reject her and think of her as a monster. Just like she had thought towards her brother that night and he erased her memories to protect her and himself from that pain.

"Oh Yue," she sighed. "I wish you were still here."

Giving a soft shake of her head, she turned and headed down towards her bedroom to get ready for bed. She'd do the dishes in the morning. As she slid into bed after bringing the other blanket and pillow from the couch and snuggled underneath them, she noticed Hei's lingering scent was still on the pillows. Feeling her cheeks flush with warmth a little, she gave a small little smile to herself, closing her eyes, and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hope everyone liked it. *grins* Couldn't help but give Mao his classic snarky, smartass attitude of course. And believe me, there's more sassiness to come from him in the future. *snickers*  
Anyway, hope it was a good chapter and I'll keep working on putting up more soon! Any and all comments and reviews are appreciated! Thanks again! And again, happy Thanksgiving to everyone! *hands out banana bread muffins*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Been a couple of weeks since I updated but I hope you all like the story so far! Anyway, here's another chapter for you! *smiles* Enjoy!

-Chapter Seven-

Hei made his way through the shadows of the night, having successfully accomplished his latest mission to infiltrate and retrieve some important documents for the Syndicate. He'd already handed them over to Huang and had started on his way to one of the safe houses to ditch his gear when he noticed he was nearby Mitsuki's apartment. It had been almost two weeks since she'd saved him and he'd accepted her deal, however, he hadn't stopped by nor had she come near his place. It probably had been for the better she didn't stop by his apartment in case someone was watching. He had been curious though as to what she was doing and had Mao go check on her a couple of times. Mao had said she went about her business like anyone else, though he had noticed that the cat Contractor seemed appeased by something. He figured she had probably made him something to eat, which always did seem to put Mao in a good mood for a little while. And the other day, Yin had spoken up saying she seemed fine to her, having sent out her spectre on her own to see what Mitsuki had been up to as well. That had caught Hei a little off guard but given he knew Yin with her quirkiness in making sure her team was safe, he didn't complain.

Finding himself a short detoured walk later on the street behind her building, Hei looked up at her balcony and her darkened apartment. He gave a glance around the area for any signs of being watched before he jumped the fence, landing silently on the ground on the other side, and went over towards the walkout porch of the apartment below hers. Only one apartment had a bedroom light on at the other end but otherwise it was quiet and no one was watching.

Flinging his carabineer and wire up to the metal railing above, it wrapped around with a quiet _tink_ and he gave it a small tug to make sure it was secure before giving another glance around. Pushing the button on his belt to retract his wire, he propelled up through the air to the balcony. Then with precision, he grabbed onto the railing and flipped over it, landing with silent grace. He quickly undid the carabineer and retracted it back into place. Glancing around again as he went to her slider, he put his gloved hand up to the handle and gave it a small tug. It gave way easily to his slight surprise before he slipped inside silently and shut the door behind him.

Listening for a moment as he opened his senses, he could tell there was a presence there. He took his shoes off, leaving them by the slider door before removing his mask from his face. Slowly and silently he made his way towards the hallway. Going down to her room, he paused in the doorway and looked in to see her laying there in bed sleeping soundly curled under her blankets facing him. A little of her hair had fallen slightly in her face. He glanced to her alarm clock reading a little after three in the morning.

Silently turning and going back towards the living room, he glanced towards the kitchen before going in and blinked. There on the table was a plate with four onigiri wrapped in clear plastic over them with a piece of paper sitting beside it. Curiously, he went over and picked up the note, reading it in the dim light coming in from outside the slider door.

 _Hei,  
_ _Didn't know if you were stopping by or not. It's not much but hope this might fill you up a little.  
_ _Yuuki_

Blinking at the note and looking down at the food for a second, Hei looked over his shoulder in the direction of her room. She had actually made him something to eat in case he stopped by? Had she been doing this the last couple of weeks in case he had come?

Turning back to the food and setting the note down on the table again, Hei pulled his gloves off and stuffed them into his pockets. Then taking his coat off, he hung it up on the back of the chair before silently pulling it out and sat down. Unwrapping the plastic and setting it aside, he picked up one of the onigiri before taking a bite. He gave a blink at the flavour since it tasted really good. Okay, he had to admit that as unexpected as this was, he was kind of glad he had dropped in. He was feeling hungry but since he hadn't made anything to eat for when he got back to his apartment, he would have had to cook something up. Or buy something from one of the twenty four hour convenience stores on the way back from the safe house after switching into his normal clothes again.

Finishing up the onigiri, he took the plate, set it silently into the sink then grabbed a glass and quietly filled it with water, drank it down, and set it next to the plate. He was feeling a little exhausted as he went out to the living room, over to the couch, and sat down. It was silent, except for the sound of a passing car on the street outside; its headlights cutting through the darkness of the apartment for a brief moment as it went past. Well, he supposed he could rest for a little bit. She had said he could. And he did find it calm and relaxing here. At least, he wouldn't have to worry about Lewis strumming his guitar and singing off key or the rest of his neighbours chatting loudly while drinking until they passed out from being drunk.

Giving a silent sigh, he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Giving a yawn as she woke up, Mitsuki got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen after stopping into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She paused in the doorway as she looked over to the table to find the plate she'd left gone. When she looked over to the sink, she noticed the plate and glass had been washed and put into the strainer to dry. The paper she'd written the note on was still on the table. Going over to it, she picked it up and gave a blink at seeing his handwriting underneath hers.

 _Thanks for the onigiri._

So he had stopped by last night. She'd been wondering about if he would so she'd made up something simple for him to eat in case he did the past couple of weeks. Though, each morning she'd wake up and find it still sitting on the table so she knew that he hadn't been there.

Giving a small smile to herself, she hoped he had liked it. She didn't know what kinds of flavours he would like so she kept it simple and basic. Obviously he had liked it and she was glad. It made her cheeks flush a little with warmth before she gave a shake of her head and turned to go get some breakfast for herself so she could get started with her day.

* * *

Later that night, Hei found himself outside of Mitsuki's apartment building again. He surveyed the area before jumping the fence, using his carabineer and wire to make his way up to her balcony where her apartment was darkened. Sliding the door open silently like last time, he came in, shutting the door behind him as he pulled his shoes off, leaving them by the door.

Making his way silently over to the kitchen, he found another plate of onigiri on the table wrapped waiting for him. He gave a small smile as he went over and sat down silently to eat it. When he was finished, he took care of the plate and glass of water he grabbed to the sink like last time before going out to the couch and laid down for a little while to rest.

* * *

Waking up and rubbing her eyes, Mitsuki looked to the green letters on her alarm clock reading a little past four in the morning. Dawn wasn't for another few hours so she didn't know why she'd woken up. But she figured she might as well get up and go grab a drink of water before trying to get back to sleep. As she silently went down the hall to the kitchen, she stopped with a small jump from being startled a little to see a shadowy figure on her couch from the city lights dimly lighting the room through the slider.

'Hei?' she thought to herself as her still sleepy mind finally recognised the motionless figure laying there. She gave a small smile seeing him with his eyes closed, obviously asleep; his black clothes helping him to blend into the darkness of the night so he could barely be seen.

Turning around and silently going back down the hall to the linen closet, she grabbed out a spare blanket and brought it down the hall to him on the couch. She wasn't sure if she'd wake him or not but the way he seemed so relaxed, she figured he must have been tired. He didn't seem to stir at all as she could hear his soft, deep, even breaths he took in and out.

Gently so as to not disturb him from his sleep, she brought the blanket up and put it over him. She noticed he had kept on his weapons harness and the thigh and lower leg knife holders. It was probably habit for him like that, to be ready for any situation, but she didn't know for sure. She was lucky he didn't seem to stir in his sleep at all. Yeah, he definitely had to have been exhausted.

Going to the kitchen, she found the plate of onigiri empty in the sink again with a glass he had used for water to drink. Well at least he did seem satisfied with her food she'd left him. It made her happy to know he liked it. She grabbed herself a glass of water before heading back to bed so he could continue resting and she could do the same.

* * *

Opening his eyes and stretching a little before dawn, Hei turned his head and blinked seeing the blanket that had been covering him. He hadn't fallen asleep with a blanket on him.

Sitting up and looking over in the direction of Mitsuki's room for a moment, he looked back down at the blanket again. Normally he was a light sleeper. It came from years of habit being out in the field and always needing to be aware of what was going on around him in case someone tried an ambush. But somehow he'd fallen asleep and had been out enough that he hadn't even sensed her bring a blanket and put it over him.

Getting up, he folded it neatly and laid it on the end of the couch before going to the kitchen where he quickly and silently washed up the couple of dishes he had left in the sink. Then grabbing his coat from the back of the chair at the table, he slid it on, pulled his mask out of the inner pocket and put it on as well. Heading back to the slider, he paused looking down the hall before going towards it and down to her room, stopping at the doorway. She was laying in bed asleep; the white strands of her hair in front having fallen into her face again. Before he could stop himself, he was at her bedside looking down at her closed eyes.

Reaching his gloved hand up, Hei gently brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it back behind her ear. She gave a soft sigh in her sleep and he froze in place for a moment before pulling his hand back. He gave a small shake of his head, mostly to himself, before taking a step backwards away from her. Then turning, he silently went back to the hallway, giving a last glance to her sleeping face, before going back down to the slider door and slid on his shoes.

Opening the slider door and stepping out into the pre-dawn air, Hei shut the door behind him again, glancing around at the still darkened area; only the faintest of grey starting to creep into the eastern sky beyond the wall surrounding Hell's Gate in the distance. With a last glance over to her darkened bedroom window, Hei jumped over the edge of the balcony, using his carabineer attached to the railing to slow down his decent to the ground before heading off into the shadows and towards his empty apartment.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it was so short. But I figured it would give a little more interaction between the two of them. Looks like Hei is starting to appreciate the little things Mitsuki's doing for him though. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks again for reading and I look forward to any and all reviews! *hands out cookies*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to give a double chapter update. *smiles* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Eight-

"Man. What a day," Mitsuki sighed to herself as she grabbed her things and headed for the door from getting off work. It was early evening now and the sun was about halfway to the western horizon as she stepped outside into the still slightly cooler air; hair pulled up into a bun on her head. It had been a slightly earlier shift for her than usual since one of the other cooks had called in sick and her boss knew she usually didn't mind taking extra shifts now and again. Today had been extremely busy though.

Heading from the door at the side entrance for the employees to use, she walked towards the front, ready to head home. As she got to the sidewalk and started to turn the corner, she looked up and paused with a blink.

"Hei? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked confused. Hei opened his eyes as he turned his head to look at her while he stood back up from leaning against the building's wall. He dropped his arms to his sides from having them crossed over his chest and turned towards her.

"I was in the neighbourhood," he shrugged nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I saw you on break earlier and your boss talking to you saying you could go home around this time so..." He gave a small pause shrugging again just as his stomach gave a small growl. Giving a slightly embarrassed grimace, he looked away. She gave a small laugh as he brought his gaze back towards her from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked sobering up from her laugh as he turned his head back towards her.

"Um..." He glanced towards the door to the restaurant then back towards her. He wouldn't want her to have to go back into work to sit and order something after getting off her shift.

"It's fine. We can go wherever," she chuckled with a soft smile as if realising what he had been thinking.

"Um...well...I guess," he replied as she nodded to follow her and they headed down the sidewalk towards another restaurant to eat at. They chose a place a couple of blocks away.

Sitting down and looking over the menu for a moment before the waiter came over to get their order, Mitsuki wondered what to talk about with him. She picked up her water and took a drink trying to figure something out to say.

"Thank you," Hei spoke up as he picked up his glass in his hands, eyes looking down at the ice floating in it.

"For what?" She gave a blink, furrowing her brow slightly unsure what he was thanking her for.

"The food you made me last week," he replied, bringing his dark blue gaze up to meet hers. She blinked remembering the onigiri she'd made him. "I didn't get to thank you properly in person so..."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I told you I would help you out in whatever ways you needed. And I figured that if you're out that late doing your work, it would probably be nice to have something to eat and replenish your strength and all." She gave a small pause as she looked down at her glass in her hands as well. "I know it's not much but..."

"It's still appreciated." Two-toned eyes looked back up at him as he noticed her cheeks get a little pinker. He couldn't help but give a small smile at that. "I mean it."

"I'm glad you liked it." She gave him a smile in return just as the waiter brought out the several dishes of food they'd ordered. They ate some of their food before she paused thinking. "So...um...is there anything else you want me to make?"

"Make?" Hei gave a blink.

"You know. If you stop over and all?"

"Oh...um..." He gave a pause in thought. "Well I don't want to wake you up if you're sleeping or anything."

"I don't mind. I'm a fairly sound sleeper. Besides, the soft humming of the microwave won't wake me if you wanted to heat it back up."

"Oh...well...I guess anything is fine," he shrugged. "I'm not really picky."

"Okay," she smiled as he took another bite of rice. She gave a small chuckle.

"Is something funny?" Hei raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have some rice on your cheek," she said as she leaned over and plucked a couple of pieces off. She noticed his cheeks flushed slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Um...thanks." Why was he getting embarrassed over something so trivial?

Giving a soft smile and a small chuckle, she continued eating as he did. When they finished and got up to go pay for the meal, he gave a shake of his head as she started to get her wallet out.

"It's on me," he spoke up taking his own wallet out, pulling out the amount for it. She noticed he had quite a bit of money in his wallet and gave a blink before he put it away again.

Heading back outside into the early night air that had cooled down some more, a light breeze shifted just enough and Mitsuki gave a small shiver. It wasn't really cold itself but it was still a tad chilly enough that she should have brought a light jacket. Suddenly, she felt something warm around her shoulders and blinked to see Hei's usual green jacket he seemed to wear being placed there by him. She gave a blink as she felt her cheeks get a little warm.

"W-won't you get cold?" she asked looking to him wearing his usual white button up shirt.

"It's not that bad," he replied with a shrug casually as he put his hands in his pockets. She gave a small smile as she slid her arms into the sleeves, catching his scent on his jacket as she did so. They walked along quietly for a few minutes, back in the direction of her apartment.

"I uh...noticed you seemed to have a lot of money in your wallet," she spoke up quietly as she looked down a little. He glanced over towards her before looking back in front of him.

"I get paid fairly well for my jobs I do," Hei shrugged.

"I see. I guess that's at least a positive thing," she replied, fidgeting with her hands in front of her a little before looking up towards the darkened sky and the false stars shining overhead. Her eyes wandered over towards the north where one of her favourite stars shown right near where the North star would have been in the real sky. "Ah there it is."

"There is what?" Hei blinked as he turned to look up at the sky to see what she was looking at.

"One of my favourite stars," she replied pointing up at it. "The one there about where the North Star would be in the real sky." Hei blinked as he followed where she pointed. He furrowed his brow as he looked to his star in the sky shining softly. "I don't know which one it is, but whoever's star it belongs to, it always seems to shine so bright and beautifully all the time. And it always gets brighter whenever they're using their power. Since it hasn't fallen yet, they're obviously strong."

Hei blinked looking back down to her as she looked up at him with a soft smile. She thought his star was beautiful? And he was strong? What would she say if he told her it was his star? He had only recently found out it was his after all.

"That...uh...it's my star," he said quietly as they kept walking along. He paused in his steps and turned to look at her as she stopped walking, gaping at him wide eyed in surprise.

"R-really?" she asked surprised. "That's your star?" He gave a small nod as she looked up at the star for a moment then back down at him still surprised. She gave a small chuckle while smiling at him. Hei gave a small furrow of his brow. "Well that's ironic that I got to meet the owner of my favourite star."

Hei gave a blink and felt his cheeks flush with slight warmth. She was glad to have met him? Yeah she definitely was still an unusual person. He gave a small shake of his head as they continued on to her apartment.

"Um, thanks for dinner," Mitsuki spoke up as they reached the door to her building. "And um...walking me home."

"It's not a problem," Hei shrugged.

"Um, so I guess I'll find something to make for whenever you drop in again and all." She bit her lower lip slightly as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear before she started to take his jacket off to return to him.

"Go ahead and keep it for now." She gave a blink as she looked up at him confused. Hei shifted on his feet a little, giving a small shrug. "I uh...I'll be doing a job in a few days that will be a month long." He gave a small pause. "I...won't be able to come around during that time."

"Oh. A-are you leaving the city?" She gave a blink.

"N-no. I'll be up at the PANDORA research facility," Hei replied. "Their security is pretty tight and they don't allow anyone to leave for at least a month's time."

"Oh. I see." She bit her lower lip slightly as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her. Being stuck in a place for a month undercover seemed like a long time.

"Um, my radio's in my right pocket there," Hei spoke up. She blinked before putting her hand into the pocket and pulled out the small radio device she'd seen the day she'd helped save his life. He reached out, taking it before tinkering with it a moment before handing it back to her. "It's set to the emergency channel that my team and I use." He gave a small pause again. "If uh...if you need anything, you can use that to contact Mao or Yin. Mao would hear it first though."

"Wh-what about um...Huang was it?" she asked remembering the other name he had mentioned the night they'd first met and he'd taken her home. She remembered him telling Mao not a word to Huang. And also to Yin as well. "Won't he hear?"

"No. He won't have the radio on more than likely while I'm on the inside since I won't be able to keep in communication with them," Hei replied with a small shake of his head. "Besides, he's not exactly one thrilled working with the rest of us."

"Wait...is Huang...?" she started asking furrowing her brow slightly confused at his words.

"Yeah he's human," he replied with a shrug. "Wasn't exactly his choice but it was either work with us or..." He trailed off.

"Oh." Mitsuki realised it was probably cooperate or face consequences. And those didn't seem like they'd be very good ones either. Whoever his employers were definitely weren't stupid enough to make mistakes or mess around.

"Don't worry about him though," Hei said pulling her out of her thoughts. She gave a nod. "I guess, goodnight then."

"Um goodnight." She watched as he started to turn to walk away then remembered something. "Um Hei?" He paused, looking back over his shoulder. She pulled out her wallet from her purse, opened the little coin holder part, and pulled out a small, white coloured stone with black flecks in the shape of a flat sphere before holding it out to him.

"W-what's this for?" He blinked at it. It reminded him of the moon's silvery white colour from so long ago.

"It's a moonstone," she replied biting her lower lip slightly. "It's a good luck charm my brother gave me when we first moved here. You know. For while you're doing your job." She gave a small pause as he blinked at her. "You can return it when you come back for your jacket."

"Um...thanks." He gave a small smile as he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink again.

"N-no problem." She gave him a small smile as she tucked a little of her hair that had fallen out of her bun and shifted into her face again with the slight breeze. He gave a nod before he turned and started to head back to his apartment again. "Um, I'll be watching your star and praying for good luck to you."

Hei gave a blink at her words as he paused in his walking, glancing back over his shoulder at her for a moment, then nodded and headed back to the street once more. He looked down at the little white stone in his hand.

"Moonstone huh?" he mused before giving a small smile as he closed his hand around it and stuck it in his pocket. He gave a small smile glancing up at his star in the night sky.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Again, more little interactions between the two of them that sort of starts developing their growing feelings towards the other (even if neither is about to admit it). *grins*  
Anyway, hope to get another chapter up soon! Thanks again for reading! *smiles and hands out pocky*


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope everyone's been enjoying the winter (if you're in the northern hemisphere) and their summer (in the southern hemisphere). Also, hope everyone's been enjoying their holidays that come this time of year. Thought I'd update as a Yule/Christmas/Hanukkah/Diwali (and whatever other holidays that are celebrated) present. Anyway, enough of my chitchat! Enjoy!

-Chapter Nine-

Mitsuki stood outside on her balcony as she looked out at the night sky. There were a few clouds but she could see Hei's star clearly in the sky. It had almost been a month now since Hei had gone to the PANDORA facility. Each night, she would look up at the sky towards his star. It continued to shine softly each time she looked so she knew that he was still alive. It hadn't gotten any brighter so she knew that he hadn't used his powers either. That was probably a good thing though given if he was trying to remain inconspicuous, using his powers there would have been a bad idea.

Suddenly, she noticed his star suddenly start to shimmer and shine brighter than before, signalling he was using his powers. She gave a blink as she looked from it to the direction of the facility at the Gate's wall before looking up at his star again. It still continued to shine brightly. But there was another star she noticed nearby his that was also shimmering brighter than usual causing her to furrow her brow. If there was another Contractor enabling their power, could Hei be fighting against them? Even while inside PANDORA? She really hoped that he would be okay given she knew he wouldn't have been able to bring his gear with him and that he couldn't let himself get caught.

'Oh Hei,' she thought to herself as she kept watching his star. She didn't want to see it fall at all tonight. The long minutes seemed to drag on as she kept her eyes on his and the other star before suddenly there was a small rumbling tremor that seemed to come from the direction of the Gate. The next instant there was a blue light from beyond the wall glowing brightly as the tremors seemed to get stronger a little bit more. The intense light shone for only what seemed barely a few moments before diminishing once more.

Looking immediately up towards the sky again, Mitsuki looked for his star. She prayed it wouldn't be gone. There was a white shimmer that suddenly streaked across the sky as a star fell and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes went straight for the spot she knew his star sat. It was still glowing brightly but beginning to fade slowly back to its normal shimmer. The other star that had been shining brightly nearby, however, was missing. It had obviously been the one that had fallen just now after that bright light had started to fade again.

Giving a small sigh of relief that at least it seemed he was still alive, Mitsuki bit her lower lip hoping that Hei would make it out safely from there. She couldn't imagine what would happen if he got caught by PANDORA. Most likely he'd either become locked up somewhere or worse: dead.

Watching his star for several more minutes, she finally turned to head back inside and try to get ready for bed. She was restless though. Whatever that bright blue light had been, it had stirred something within her. She wanted to go run and see what it was but she knew that was impossible. The only thing she knew was that it had been similar to the blue light she'd read about with the disappearance of Heaven's Gate and the train wreck. It was no doubt synchrotron radiation. But it had been at such a higher scale than normal synchrotron radiation that a normal Contractor produced.

Shaking her head slightly, she just hoped that Hei would be out of there soon and she could see him. Then maybe she could ask him what had happened tonight.

* * *

Mitsuki looked up from reading her book the next evening to the sound of a soft knock at her door. She furrowed her brow as she marked her page and set it on the coffee table before getting up and went to answer it. When she looked out the little peek hole, she gave a blink at the familiar dark haired Contractor standing on the other side in his usual white shirt and jeans.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked Hei as she opened her door. He silently held up the moonstone piece she'd given him. "Oh um...go ahead and come in. I'll uh go grab your jacket."

Turning after letting him in and shutting the door, she went down to grab his jacket from her room. She gave a small bite of her lower lip as she went over to her bed, grabbing the jacket off her pillow and the radio off her nightstand. She had been laying with it at night, letting his fading scent that was still all over it calm her down and let her sleep. Had he seen that, she might die of embarrassment.

Going back down to the living room, she looked over to see him standing there at her bookshelf looking at the couple of pictures she had there. One was the last picture she and her brother had taken just before their grandparents had passed away and the other was a picture that had been taken a few weeks before the train accident. He turned his head slightly towards her as she started to come over, pausing just long enough to set his jacket and radio on the coffee table, before going to his side. She noticed the tired look in his eyes and how pale he seemed compared to normal.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned as he looked towards her then back towards the pictures again.

"I'm fine," Hei replied though it was a lie. He was still worn out from the whole ordeal with Nick back in PANDORA and dealing with the meteor shard. Having seen Bai not only on the monitor screen that one day that had set him off, but also in the Gate, and what had happened inside it had completely drained him emotionally. The nightmares that had plagued him when he slept, including the one that had gotten him to wake up in a cold sweat that morning were haunting him more than usual. He needed to distract himself before he lost it again. "Your hair is different than in these. Did you change it to remember your brother?"

"No." She gave a shake of her head slightly as he glanced towards her. She reached up, taking a little of the white part of her hair in her fingers, and looked down at it. "When I woke up in the hospital after the wreck, my hair was like this. Whatever my brother had done with using his power obviously had an effect on me just enough to cause this to happen. Same with my eyes changing colour." She gave a small pause looking up at the tired dark blue gaze looking back at her. "But I guess I don't mind since it was obviously the last little gift he gave to me before he disappeared along with the little snowflake shaped scar."

Hei gave a blink before looking back towards the pictures again. Obviously Yue had proved that he had still cared for her despite being a Contractor, even if his obeisance was to feel human emotions. If only Bai had had that obeisance instead. Would she have not become the monster he'd watch her turn into? The last vivid memory he had of her was her standing in the water, Contractors dead all around her, a little blood on her face, and that emotionless look in her eyes just before she had started to collapse as her obeisance set in. He had rushed forward, catching her before she landed in the water and she had looked up, telling him that she had made the stars fall all night before falling asleep.

Feeling warmth on his arm, he turned his head to see her hand there before looking into her gaze that had a concerned look on it. The image of Bai flicked across his memory again from when they had been kids before the Gates appeared then to the one of her standing there; an emotionless killing monster. He was about to pull away but before he could react, Mitsuki reached up and pulled him into her embrace. His reaction was to stiffen since the last time he'd gotten an actual hug from someone that actually cared had been the older woman that had taught him how to cook before the Syndicate had found him and his sister. The sudden overwhelming swirl of emotions that seemed to come bubbling up from within that he'd been suppressing all this time took over him. He turned his face into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, letting the tears he'd held back all these years come flooding out, unable to be held back any longer.

Feeling the silent tears as she held him and the soft, shaky breaths he took, Mitsuki stood there letting him cry. She didn't know what had happened in the Gate, but obviously it had affected him enough to make him this way. And she wasn't about to let him be left alone with no one to comfort him. He cried silently for several more minutes before his shaky breaths relaxed to become more evened out again. When he finally pulled away, she looked to his face that was a complete mess; his eyes a little red and puffy while his cheeks were damp with his tears.

"It's okay to cry," she spoke softly as she looked up at him. He pulled his lips into a thin line before looking away with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Obviously he had never let anyone see him like this.

Thinking of something, she reached to his hand and turned, pulling him over towards the couch. She sat down with him giving a blink of confusion as she pulled him down to sit beside her. He could only furrow his brow slightly.

"Lay your head down," she spoke up as she patted her lap. He furrowed his brow more and was about to ask why but she just raised an eyebrow at him so he slowly laid his head down on her lap as he stretched out on the rest of the couch looking up at her. "Alright. Now turn to face me a little okay?"

Furrowing his brows slightly, Hei turned to face her. He had no idea what she was planning but whatever it was, he wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes after looking up at her still confused, she just giving him another raised eyebrow back, he wondered what she was going to do next. Normally he wouldn't have allowed anyone this close to him and tell what to do but he was drained from all his crying. The next instant, he felt her left hand slide up the back of his neck and her fingers thread through his hair a little before they started to gently massage the back of his head and neck. Her right hand rested by the top of his head and gently had her fingers threaded through his hair before also gently massaging a little. But her main focus seemed to be at the back of his head along the base of his skull. The sudden soft sound of her humming an old Chinese lullaby his mother used to hum to him as well caught his attention.

As she continued massaging his head while humming, he felt himself slowly begin to relax and the tension in his body seemed to melt away. When she'd finished humming the lullaby, she switched to another one and continued on. Hei found himself at her mercy as he lay there listening to her hum softly as she continued to massage his head gently. For once in such a long time, he was able to completely relax. It was like there was nothing else in the world besides him and her there together. No Gates. No fake stars. No Contractors or Dolls. For the first time in practically five years, he felt human again. No. Even longer than that. Since having been brought in by the Syndicate and trained to be a cold-blooded assassin. Ever since his first professional kill he had felt just like the Contractors around him. But now...

Hearing her humming cease and her fingers go still, Hei slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look up at her two-toned eyes looking back down at him. She had a softened look on her face.

"Feeling better?"

Giving a small blink before closing his eyes again, he nodded a little. Shifting enough on her lap still, he brought his right arm up that was free, as he was laying on his left side, and wrapped it around her waist, curling a little closer to her. He didn't want to get up just yet, which was something he rarely felt in this situation. She sat there with her fingers threaded in his hair holding him as he laid there for a little bit longer.

Finally, giving a small sigh, Hei released her waist and pulled back before slowly sitting up and shifting himself so his feet were on the floor in front of the couch again. He glanced over to the clock on the cable box and gave a blink. He'd been laying there with her for over an hour.

"Still doing better?" she asked as he turned to look at her beside him. He just gave a silent nod and she gave a soft smile in return. "That's good."

Seeing the tired look in his eyes and still a bit paler than normal with the dried tear trails down his cheeks, she noticed he did seem a little more relaxed at least. He gave another slightly embarrassed look as he turned his head away along with his gaze. She reached her hand up, placing it on his cheek, before turning it enough so his gaze came back to meet with hers.

"Like I said, it's not a bad thing to cry once in a while," she spoke softly to him. He went to open his mouth but she moved her hand from his cheek, placing a finger to his lips to silence him. "I know you're going to say Contractors aren't supposed to feel this way and have human emotions. But obviously you're not a typical Contractor." She gave a small pause remembering she hadn't asked about his obeisance yet. Though from what she had noticed the day she had saved him, he didn't seem to have any particular action he had to do to pay for his use of power. If he had an automatic one like Yue had with feeling human emotions, of course he wouldn't have a choice in the matter of paying it back. "I don't know what your obeisance is but-" She moved her finger from his lips before placing her palm down against his heart; feeling its steady beating from within his chest. "-if it's having a human heart, then you can't exactly ignore the feelings inside you." She gave another pause. "You know, why don't you go ahead and go get a bath and relax a little more okay? I'll make something to eat."

Giving a slight nod, Hei felt her pull her hand away from his chest before she stood up. For some reason the feeling of her warm hand there had been nice and kind of comforting. She held out her hand to him and he took it before she pulled him up to his feet. He headed down towards the bathroom while she headed to the kitchen.

Sinking down into the hot water after washing up, Hei tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling that had a cloud of steam already forming. He had to admit, it had been a little while since he'd actually gotten a bath. If he wanted one, he had to go to a nearby bathhouse, otherwise he mostly just washed up at the kitchen sink. And since he didn't like being so vulnerable at a bath house, he rarely went unless he knew it was pretty much empty.

Sighing softly, the feeling of the warm water did help to melt away a little more of the tension and stress. But his thoughts went to Mitsuki. Was it possible that what she said about his obeisance was really having a human heart? As far as he knew, he had no obeisance and yet he did still feel human emotions. He'd suppressed his emotions when he was still human, becoming the ruthless Black Reaper everyone had feared. But as soon as he became a Contractor and his sister disappeared, he found it hard at times to keep those emotions in check.

 _"See you're emotional. Like some Moratorium. But that can't be right because you're stable and in control. You don't seem to pay a price for your powers either. Are you really a Contractor at all?"_

Carmine's words echoed in his head from when he had interrogated her in order to try to find out about where his sister was at. He raised his hand from the water and looked at it in front of him. So what was the truth? Was what Carmine's words about him even being a Contractor at all the real thing or was Mitsuki's about possibly having a human heart for his obeisance instead? It would be the only rational way to explain why he had the emotions he felt and still be a Contractor. How else would he have powers if he wasn't one? But if it was his obeisance, did that mean it never seemed to stop being paid and that was why he was able to use his powers practically without a limit like other Contractors had?

Sighing as he dropped his hand back in the water and closed his eyes, Hei didn't know what to think anymore. He was just too emotionally drained right now to really delve into it further. It had been so long since he'd cried like that and he'd forgotten how exhausting it really was.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and he opened his eyes as he looked towards it. "Um Hei? The food is about done," came Mitsuki's voice from the other side softly.

"Okay," he replied and heard her softly walk away. He gave a small sigh before dunking his head down under the water for a moment then let the water start to run down the drain before getting out to get dried off.

Noticing a piece of paper having been slid underneath the door a little, he went over and picked it up. There was a small arrow pointing back out towards the door with his name written underneath it. He gave a small furrow of his brow before opening the door a crack. There on the floor in front of the bathroom door in a small laundry basket was some clean folded clothes. He gave a blink before grabbing the basket, brought it into the bathroom, and shut the door again. They were the clothes from before that she had let him borrow of her brother's he'd returned before going on the mission to the PANDORA facility.

Finishing up drying off, fluffing his hair, and getting changed into the clothes she had left him, he put his other clothes in the basket. But since he wasn't sure where to leave it, he left it sitting in the bathroom after hanging up his towel. Then he headed back down the hall towards the kitchen; the smell of cooked food hanging in the air. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen to see her placing a plate of food on the table with a few others and some water. She looked up giving a soft smile.

"Go ahead and sit," she spoke up as she went over to sit in a chair. He nodded before coming over and sat down across from her before starting to eat. They ate quietly before he helped her with dishes despite her initially saying it was okay and that she could do it. But for what she'd done for him, it was the least he could do.

As he went to grab his jacket and the radio he slipped back into his jacket pocket after returning the moonstone piece to her and get ready to head out, his thoughts went to the empty apartment waiting for him. He still felt drained.

"Um..." he started to say as he turned towards her.

"Is something wrong?" She noticed the shift in his stance as he dropped his gaze down towards the floor. He had moved his right arm across his torso and was holding his left arm in a way that showed he was nervous or unsure of something. It was the sign of being utterly vulnerable. And given how guarded he probably was around everyone else, this was something major for him.

"Do you...think I could...stay with you tonight?" His voice was quiet and his gaze remained downcast on the floor. She gave a blink, feeling her cheeks get a tad warm at his words but knew that he wasn't meaning it in _that_ sort of way.

"Sure. I don't mind," she replied as he slowly brought his gaze up towards hers and she gave him a soft smile. She knew that he obviously must be emotionally drained since crying did always seem to drain her quite a bit. And being left alone was always hard when one was in this sort of emotional state as is. "Um just a minute then."

Watching her as she disappeared down the hallway, Hei couldn't help but still feel embarrassed at asking for such a request. It wasn't like him to be this way. But thinking about being alone in his empty apartment didn't seem like something he could handle right now. It was bad enough that he had to keep himself composed enough at PANDORA after first seeing Bai in that monitor. Especially since he knew there were Syndicate members in there other than Mina that he had talked with several times during his mission. He remembered her approaching him and telling him not to bottle up his feelings after that incident with seeing Bai on the screen, but he'd simply brushed her off. And when she'd confessed having feelings for him, it had left him slightly agitated that he'd just walked away, leaving her there in the library. He hadn't understood why she would even remotely feel that way towards him when she _knew_ who he was. But then again, it was the same way with Mitsuki helping him out despite knowing who he was as well. There wasn't really a difference between the two of them so _why_ was it that he seemed more open to his feelings around Mitsuki?

The Syndicate. That had to be it. Mina was part of it so getting close to her wasn't something that was possible. Not without them realising it and the repercussions that would follow for both of them. Mitsuki was just...Mitsuki. No ties to anything but herself. Plus, her brother had been a Contractor so she understood what it was like having a sibling changed by the Gates, even if she didn't know about it until after her brother's disappearance. Maybe that was why he was able to open up to her a little more because she understood on a level that no one else did. And she didn't laugh at him or make him feel anything less than human like others tended to view Contractors as. He could tell she really did care every time she looked at him and by every action she did.

"Here." Hei gave a blink as he was pulled out of his thoughts when Mitsuki returned and held up a pair of black lounge pants. "You can wear these for sleeping in."

"Um, thanks," he replied taking them. He had to admit, he was lucky that she did have a few leftover clothes of her brother's for him to borrow.

Going down to the bathroom to change into them, he came back down to find her having brought a pillow and blanket down to the couch. He gave a small nod to her before he went over and laid down. She turned the lights off and was heading back to the hallway, when he spoke up again looking at her.

"Um...thanks, Yuuki." It still felt a little weird saying her name since he had mostly kept from using it to keep from getting attached to it, despite the deal they had made.

"You're welcome," she replied with a soft smile at him. "Get some rest." She started to turn to go down the hallway again but paused and glanced back at him. "And Mitsuki's fine. Goodnight Hei."

Blinking as she disappeared down the hall, Hei processed what she'd said. She was letting him use her given name. Then again, with everything that had happened between the two of them just tonight alone, she obviously felt he had earned the right to use it.

"Mitsuki," he whispered softly to himself. He saw her click the light off down the hall to her room before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Laying there in bed after shutting her lights off, Mitsuki couldn't seem to get to sleep. Her thoughts were on Hei down the hall. She felt bad that he had to sleep on the couch but there really wasn't anywhere else for him to sleep. It wasn't exactly like he had a fever and injured like that one time where it was kind of needed to lay by his side to get him stabilised.

Plus, what had happened earlier with the emotional breakdown like that must have been a long time coming for him. The way he had clung to her so desperately while he had cried made it seem like he'd been holding back all his emotions for so long. She still wasn't sure if that really was his obeisance or not, but since he hadn't said anything after she'd mentioned it, she wasn't going to push the issue. After all, her brother had mentioned that usually stating one's obeisance wasn't something that many liked to do since it was considered a vulnerability. If another knew about it, they could easily use that as leverage to get a Contractor to do what they wanted and make sure they weren't able to pay their price. Especially if it had been an action type of payment. And because no one knew what would happen if a Contractor didn't make their payment, Contractors made sure not to miss one. It was a rational train of thought for survival.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind her as she had her back turned towards the door, Mitsuki rolled enough to look over her shoulder to barely see Hei's darkened figure in the doorway looking in. "Hei? Is something wrong?" she asked as she sat up a little. She could just barely make out him looking away.

"Um...do you think...I could..." he started to ask quietly. She could hear the uncertainty and slight embarrassment in his voice.

"Come here," she said softly as she turned to face him and scooted back towards the middle of the bed. He looked at her and took a hesitant step into her room before, silently like a ghost, came over to her bedside.

Sliding under the blankets and laying down beside her, Mitsuki laid back down facing him. She reached out and pulled him to her a little before he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist in return. He curled up beside her, tucking his head underneath her chin, much like a frightened child would do that needed comforting. She didn't blame him though. He obviously needed it tonight and she wasn't about to let him face his problems alone. Knowing that he was letting her see his vulnerability like this meant a lot in his trust of her despite not having known each other for very long.

"Get some sleep okay?" she whispered softly to him as she continued to hold him close; the feeling of his heart beating in his chest felt against the warm, smooth skin of his back where her arm rested. He didn't say anything in reply other than to give a small squeeze of him curling closer to her a bit more.

Laying there and listening to his soft breathing that she could feel against her chest a little and the soft, even throb of his heartbeat, Mitsuki gave a soft smile to herself knowing he'd fallen asleep. She wondered how long it had been since someone had held him like this and let him know everything was going to be alright. From what she remembered with him talking about his sister the time he'd helped her with her ankle, it had obviously been since losing his parents after the Gates appeared. She wouldn't know what to do if she had gone that long bottling everything up inside herself. The only certain thing was that she would probably have cracked a long time ago. Whatever had happened inside PANDORA and the Gate definitely had affected him quite a bit. After all, she heard the rumours about seeing ghosts and what one had lost inside there. Whatever he had seen and whatever that bright blue light had been...well, maybe she'd ask him later about it. But for now, it would most likely be a touchy subject and she didn't want him to get any more upset than he was.

Closing her eyes as she put the thoughts out of her mind, she gave a soft sigh letting herself relax as she breathed in his cedar and coriander scent and fall into unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Poor Hei having a rough time dealing with everything that happened in the Gate. But I don't blame him. And just like Mitsuki says to herself about how long it must have been since he'd been held in a comforting way, told everything was going to be okay, and let his emotions show, it was obviously a long time coming. At least, Hei has her support. *grins* And he certainly won't forget about it.  
Anyway, hope everyone likes how it's going so far. Again, any and all reviews and comments are welcome! Thanks again! *passes out gyoza and pocky*


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Since the other chapter was a bit shorter, I'm doing another double chapter update! Besides, who can say no to that? *laughs* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Ten-

Hei felt his senses starting to come back to him as he pulled from his dreamless sleep. The feeling of warmth surrounding him and the soft jasmine scent that had calmed him to sleep permeated his nose. A steadily throbbing beat was felt against his forehead and arm that was against warmth with the slight tickling feeling of his hair from a soft but warm breath stirred him more to open his eyes slowly. His face was up against Mitsuki's upper chest and his head tucked under her chin enough that her soft breath could be felt against the back of his head. Aware of his arm being wrapped around her torso and up her back a little, he could feel her arm around him and up along his back in return.

Yesterday's events slowly started to filter back to him. He had been talking to Mao outside his apartment building as the cat Contractor laid up on the wall while he had leaned against it making it seem like he was just standing there casually to the average passerby. He heard his landlady come outside and see Mao, who had reacted quickly by jumping down and trying to run off before she could catch him. Hei had nonchalantly stood up and started walking off as the sun sank down towards the horizon; hands in his pockets and looking like any other ordinary person out for a walk in the evening air. He'd stopped at the tobacco shop where Yin was and set a piece of candy down for her, thanking her for helping pull him together after he had regained consciousness inside the Gate from the meteor shard's overwhelming display of power while fighting Nick. But as he walked on afterwards, he felt the piece of moonstone in his other pocket that Mitsuki had given him for good luck. He figured he ought to return it to her and had headed in the direction of her apartment.

Having seen the light on through the slider door from the road, Hei had gone around the front remembering he didn't have his gear on him to scale up to her balcony like the other times. But as he got to the door, he also remembered he needed a key to get inside and he didn't have his lock picking tools on him for once. There was a little buzzer with each of the tenant's names off to the side but he was hesitant on pressing the button with her name next to it. The next moment, someone had opened the door as they had come out to go wherever, holding the door open for him. He had nodded in thanks, going inside, and up to her door but stood there for a moment hesitating on knocking. Part of him wanted to turn around and go back to his apartment because he was still worn out emotionally from the ordeal with Nick and he didn't want her to see him in this state but a part of him also needed to see her face. For some reason, the thought of seeing her smile and hearing her voice seemed like it might help him relax. So after debating for a moment, he had knocked on her door. Sure enough, as soon as she opened the door and saw the look of surprise at him being there and hearing her voice, it made his stomach flutter a little bit.

Going in over to her living room after taking his shoes off while she went down the hall to grab his jacket, he ended up in front of her bookshelf where she had a bunch of books she had mentioned about since she had liked to read. But he had finally caught the two pictures there of her and her brother and also one with the two of them and what he guessed were her grandparents. Seeing them smiling happily made his heart ache at knowing he didn't even have a single picture left of his sister or from before the Gates with their parents. Or even the rest of his other family they left behind the night Bai killed their parents despite him saying he had no other family left. He'd only grabbed the essentials of some food, drinks, all the money he could find, and some clothes, before he had gotten her and himself out of there before anyone else found their parents and put two and two together with the odd way Bai acted for a few days prior. He had vowed to protect her like the older brother he was should do and hopefully find some way to change her back to normal. Granted it wouldn't have changed what she had done but he still couldn't let anyone take her away.

But when Mitsuki had asked him if he was alright and he'd lied about it, she obviously had noticed. When she had pulled him into her embrace, it was like every bit of the emotions he had bottled up all these years just popped open. It hadn't helped having seen the illusion of Bai in the Gate the day before either. The tears that had spilled out of him would have certainly had Mao and Huang question him on whether he was a Contractor or not. Well, Huang wouldn't probably have cared either way since he would have still only seen him as another monster as he saw all Contractors. As long as Hei had his powers, he was a monster in Huang's eyes. Then again, even before becoming a Contractor, the amount of people he had killed was more than enough to make his human teammate consider him a monster regardless.

And then there was Yin. Despite her having her quirkiness for a Doll, it wasn't like she could still comprehend in full the weight that sat on Hei's shoulders all the time. Sure, she seemed to care about him to a point but he saw her like he saw his sister: someone that needed protecting because she couldn't protect herself from the world around her. Plus, he had to keep some sort of his sense of being an emotionless Contractor around the others. Given him crying his eyes out like that was well out of the ordinary realm for what a Contractor was supposed to act like...well it was a side he couldn't show to anyone.

And yet with Mitsuki, she saw right through him and his aloofness he usually showed to everyone else, whether as Li, the exchange student or as Hei, the Contractor. No, not Hei, but as the Contractor known as BK-201: the Black Reaper. What she saw was Hei, the man behind the mask he wore. The real him he hid from the rest of the world. She knew who and what he was and yet she didn't mock him or shun him. And with her comforting him and letting him cry, then turn around and have him lay there with his head in her lap while she hummed softly to him, massaging his head to help him relax more, it had meant so much. She didn't have to do what she did and yet she went out of her way to do so.

When he'd asked to lay with her since he couldn't sleep while out on the couch, he hadn't expected her to let him. But she obviously had seen his vulnerable state and had let him lay in the comfort of her arms. The jasmine scent of hers had an almost immediate calming effect on him along with the warmth of her arms around him. And for the first time in a while, he had found himself able to relax and fall asleep quickly as if she would be able to protect him against the world there in her arms. The nightmares that had plagued him didn't come that night either. He had been left to a dreamless, yet peaceful, sleep.

Pulling back slowly so as to not disturb her into waking, Hei looked to her peacefully sleeping face; her hair having fallen into it slightly. Gently reaching his hand up, he brushed it back behind her ear, letting his fingertips brush gently along her jaw, moving his thumb across her soft cheek as she continued to sleep. What was it about her that made his stomach flutter and his heart beat a little faster in his chest? The way her laugh and smile lighting up her face seemed to make him feel better. The warmth of her arms around him holding him close and protecting him when he felt like a vulnerable child. _He_ was the Contractor with the power to protect or kill people, so how was it that _she_ , a plain human seemed to be the one able to protect him right now? There was no way he could possibly be falling in love with her. Contractors didn't feel love. And yet, how else could he explain what he was feeling? The emotional instability he had from last night? Or the way he felt towards others at times? Yeah he acted a certain way around others depending on whether to be Li or the Black Reaper version of himself to keep up appearances. He had to. But with her unlocking all the hidden feelings he'd buried deep within him for years, it was just so...overwhelming.

Giving a small sigh, Hei closed his eyes as he returned to laying close to her with his head tucked under her chin again and his arm wrapped around her. He didn't want to get up just yet from the comfort of her arms as he tried to process everything that had happened and what was stirring deep inside him. Until he could figure out his real feelings though, he would keep them to himself.

* * *

Mitsuki felt her senses start to come to her as she woke up from her sleep. The warmth surrounding her and the soft scent of cedar and coriander permeated her nose as she felt the steadily throbbing heartbeat against her arm that was still wrapped around Hei's torso and back. His soft, even breathing could be felt against her upper chest slightly as he was still curled up next to her; his arm also having remained wrapped up around her torso and back. Memories from yesterday's events came back to her and she felt her cheeks getting slightly warm. She started to pull back hoping not to disturb him but his arm tensed up just enough to keep her from moving backwards any further.

"Don't," he muttered quietly, not moving anything other than just his arm from tensing up. "I just want to stay like this a little bit longer."

Feeling her cheeks flush with warmth even more, Mitsuki relaxed again. His arm also went lax once more. She laid with him there for a little bit longer, feeling his soft and even breathing against her upper chest. He seemed at ease there in her arms. But given she _had_ said it would be okay for him to lay with her like this last night, she was at least glad that doing so seemed to have calmed him down.

Suddenly his stomach gave a small growl and she felt his hand on her back give a slight twitch. She suppressed a small laugh at his stomach obviously telling him it needed to be filled as he continued to lay there trying to ignore it. But when it growled louder a moment later, she couldn't help but chuckle softly as he seemed to curl closer to her. When it protested a third time, he gave an agitated sigh before seemingly reluctantly letting up on his hold and moved backwards from her. He rolled over to face away from her before sitting up, swinging his legs to the floor so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her. But before he went to get up, she reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. He turned his head slightly to look back over his shoulder at her.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked looking up into his dark blue gaze. She could see that the tired look was definitely gone. At least gone enough that it didn't show as much as it had last night.

"Yeah," he replied quietly before he turned his head away and stood, making his way towards the doorway. He gave a small pause once he reached it, his hand up on the door frame, looking out into the hallway. "Um...thanks..."

Giving a blink as he disappeared around the corner, Mitsuki gave a small smile as she sat up. Obviously he was still embarrassed about the whole ordeal with showing himself in such a vulnerable state. But at least he did seem more back to himself somewhat. Sighing, she figured she ought to get up and get started on breakfast.

* * *

Hei splashed some cold water on his face before looking up at his reflection in the mirror as he stood in her bathroom. When she had woken up as he had laid there in her arms, he hadn't expected himself to actually tell her what he had. He was going to play it off like he was still asleep and see what she did but as she had started to pull back away from him, he didn't want her to leave just yet. But he was equally surprised when she had stopped and went still again, listening to his request to stay like that for just a bit longer. Though, when his stomach had protested in wanting food, he tried to ignore it. But like the betrayer it was, it wouldn't quit until it got what it wanted. Of course, hearing Mitsuki chuckling had made his cheeks feel a bit warm with embarrassment. Leave it to him to ruin a moment because of his stomach.

When he had gotten up to leave the room, feeling her hand on his arm was like having an electric current suddenly give him a charge from such a simple touch. He wanted to turn around and go lay back in her arms and feel her warmth and protection again. He felt he could lay there all day like that but his stomach would have protested even more. So he knew he had to get up.

Looking up at the doorway as Mitsuki came to it, Hei grabbed a towel to wipe his face off before giving her a silent nod as he went past and let her use it. He went down to the kitchen to see what he could make.

"Oh you don't have to do that," she spoke up as she entered the kitchen a moment later and saw him starting to prepare breakfast.

"Think of it as a thank you for last night," he spoke up as he stood at the stove stirring the food he started to cook in the pan. He could feel her eyes still on him and he turned his head to look over his shoulder, giving her a soft smile to assure her he was serious.

Sighing softly at his look, Mitsuki figured there was no point in arguing with him. She went over to the table and sat, watching him as he cooked. It wasn't long before he had breakfast ready and sitting on the table as he brought over a couple of hot teas and set them down before sitting across from her. They started eating quietly.

"Um...can...can I ask you something?" she spoke up quietly as she looked down at her plate still holding her chopsticks in hand. She glanced up seeing him chewing a bite as he looked at her, inclining his head a little. "Um...I was curious as to what that bright blue light was the other night inside Hell's Gate." She gave a small pause as he stopped chewing, pinning her with his gaze. "I saw your star and another shining brightly so I figured maybe you were confronting another Contractor but I've never seen such a blue light coming from there before." She looked down at her plate again. "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Hei gave a blink remembering back to that day. He finished chewing his bite before taking a drink of tea. "Yes I was fighting another Contractor," he spoke up quietly. She raised her head a little to look at him. "It took us inside Hell's Gate since he had what I was sent in there for."

"W-what was it? If you don't mind my asking..."

"The meteor shard," he replied quietly as he looked away. She could see a slightly haunted look pass through his eyes as he had spoken the words before looking away.

"Meteor shard?" She tilted her head a little confused.

"No one's sure what exactly it is," he replied with a small shrug as he turned his head back towards her but glanced down at his food. "All I know is I've seen something like it before in South America five years ago." He gave a small pause keeping his eyes focused down on the table. "Contractors fought over it and many died because of it."

"But...why did they want it?" So he had been in South America around the time Heaven's Gate disappeared.

"Because it amplifies a Contractor's powers." He flicked his gaze up towards her. "I'm fairly certain it was what helped cause the disappearance of Heaven's Gate." He saw her blink as he glanced away again. "Nick, the Contractor I confronted inside the Gate, had it. It must have reacted to us and that's what caused the blue light." He pulled his lips into a thin line still looking off as if caught in his memories. "I don't recall much other than waking up on the ground, Nick gone, and the meteor shard in my hand."

"No one else saw you?" He shook his head slightly. "Well I guess that's good. I'd have hated to have you get caught." She saw him look at her with a blink. "I mean, that wouldn't have been good for you and all." She felt her cheeks get slightly warm. "Um...w-what's it like? Inside the Gate I mean." He gave a blink at her. "I've heard the rumours that you can see ghosts and such in there."

"It's...eerily quiet," he replied looking away again. "Like some sort of ghost town I suppose. Always grey and shrouded in mist. Nothing makes sense in there either."

"Did you see any ghosts?" His gaze flicked back to hers and that haunted look passed through them again. It was all she needed for her answer that he obviously had.

Setting her chopsticks down, she stood and went over to him as he furrowed his brow while looking up at her standing before him. She reached out and pulled him into her embrace, he stiffening up for a brief second, before the small clatter of his chopsticks on his plate was heard; the feeling of his arms wrapping around and holding her in return.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone," she spoke quietly as she gently rubbed the top of his head in a soothing manner. "I won't ask who you saw."

"My sister," he replied, his voice slightly muffled from his face buried against her shoulder as he gave a slight squeeze of his arms. She didn't say anything as she held onto him for several minutes before he finally pulled back out of her arms. His eyes remained dry but she could see he almost did want to cry.

"I'm sorry I brought up something that made you sad," she spoke quietly.

"It's...okay," he replied with a small shake of his head as he turned and picked up his chopsticks again. She hesitated a moment before going over and took her seat again, picking up her chopsticks as well. They continued eating the rest of breakfast quietly.

Looking to the time as they got up and put their dishes over by the sink, Mitsuki gave a sigh. She had to get ready for work soon since it was an earlier shift tonight.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly noticing her defeated look on her face as she sighed.

"I have to get ready for work soon," she replied as she looked to the dishes that were going to need washing. On top of that, she knew that she'd have to leave his company soon.

"I'll do these," Hei spoke up and she looked at him with a blink. "You go get ready."

"A-are you sure?" She didn't want him have to do all this work when he was having a rough time.

"I'm the one that cooked didn't I?" He gave a soft smile and shook his head a little. "I don't mind it. Honestly." Besides it would give him something to do and keep his mind off of things for a bit.

Sighing in defeat at Hei's point, Mitsuki turned and headed down to the bathroom to get a shower and ready for work. When she headed back to the living room after getting dressed, she found Hei there dressed in the borrowed clothes of her brother's that she said he could hang up and just wear tomorrow since he had only worn them for dinner basically last night. He was on the couch with a book in his hand from off her shelf and flipping through it.

"Which one did you grab?" she asked as she came over and he glanced up at her from the pages. He turned the book enough so she could see the title and she gave a smile. "Oh that's a good one. I know you'll like it by the end. But I won't spoil anything."

Turning and heading towards the door so she could grab her shoes and get ready to leave, she glanced back over her shoulder to see Hei stand as he grabbed a piece of paper on the coffee table and use it to mark his place in the book before setting it down. He went to grab his jacket and slid it on.

"You can take the book with you to borrow if you want." He gave a blink and paused glancing back at it then her as she gave a smile.

Grabbing the book, he put it in his jacket pocket before heading to the door with her and they both got their shoes on, heading downstairs, and outside into the sunny early afternoon. He walked with her all the way to her work.

"Um, thanks for walking with me," she spoke up as she stood by the employee entrance.

"Have a good day at work," he said softly as a small breeze shifted the air and blew a little bit of her hair into her face that had come loose from the clip she'd put it in. He reached up and tucked it back behind her ear, causing her to blush a little. "And thank you for letting me stay with you last night."

"Um...n-no problem," she stuttered feeling her cheeks get really warm. "Um...you have a good rest of your day too okay?" He gave a small smile as she took a step back and turned, opened the door, and gave him a last glance before going inside.

Sighing to himself as he stood there for a moment, Hei turned and walked on down the sidewalk again. He had no particular place to go and there wasn't a job he had to do tonight either as his alias or as the Reaper. His hand went to the book in his pocket and he figured he might as well find a place to go read for a while. So turning down another street as he got to the corner, he headed for a nearby park that he knew he could go sit and read without being disturbed.

* * *

"Hei where the hell have you been?" Mao asked as he spotted the Contractor sitting underneath a tree reading a book. He'd been looking everywhere for him and stopped by to ask Yin to see if she could find him. She'd sent out her spectre and found him at a park nearby reading and told him the directions. "I went back to your place last night after your damn landlady went inside for the night but you weren't there."

"I was out," Hei replied as he kept his gaze to the book and turned a page. He'd managed to read for the past couple of hours without being disturbed. The book was getting pretty good now and he wanted to finish it.

"Out? All night?" Mao raised a cat eyebrow at him as he took in Hei's clothes, noticing that he wasn't wearing his usual white button up shirt and jeans but instead a red sleeveless shirt and darker blue jeans than he normally wore. It was then he recalled the outfit he had been wearing that one time after he showed up at Hei's apartment and found Mitsuki there with him with the knowledge of Hei and Contractors. "You were with that girl again weren't you?"

"Does it matter?" Hei continued reading, flipping another page, but could see the cat Contractor give him an unamused look with his ears backwards out of the corner of his eyes.

"It does when I can't get a hold of you," Mao replied with a small growl of annoyance. "Sure she's helpful with some things but still..." Hei looked away from reading and gave Mao a droll look.

"What? You think I'm going to let her get between me and my missions?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"You know what Hei?" Mao started asking, annoyance clearly written all over his face as he twitched his tail. "Never mind. Do whatever you're going to do. But I'm not getting my tail lit on fire for you."

Watching as Mao turned around and trotted off, Hei brought his attention back to the book. But Mao's words and the ever present stirring of emotions he had felt earlier that morning when he'd woken up in Mitsuki's arms, watching her sleep for a few minutes wouldn't stop nagging at him. He gave up on reading just as his stomach gave a growl and he sighed. Sometimes having the appetite he had did irritate him but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd had it ever since he was a kid, but even more so since he had been taken in by the Syndicate and had started training to become an assassin. All the training had been vigorous and burned a great deal of energy up to stay in shape so he could be on top of his game against any enemy that came at him or had to hunt down. And constantly having to be on his guard didn't help either. His appetite also hadn't waned since becoming a Contractor.

Sighing, Hei stood up and brushed himself off before putting the book in his jacket pocket and started to head out of the park. He wasn't sure where he should go eat at but the thought of Mitsuki's cooking suddenly popped in his head. Since he wasn't far from her work, he might as well go check it out. He was always up for trying out new places to see if they were any good. And given she worked as a cook, he figured why not?

Getting back to the restaurant, Hei headed inside and was seated. It wasn't too busy but there were quite a few others dining as well. He was just glad it wasn't like some super fancy restaurant and casual clothes were fine to wear. The waitress came over and took his order after he looked at the menu for a couple of moments. As much as he would have loved to order a bunch of food, he figured it would be a good idea not to stand out too much, so he settled for only a few items. He wondered which items Mitsuki would be preparing as he sipped his tea and waited for his food to come.

* * *

"Well would you look at that," Minako spoke up as she peered out at the dining area from the little windows to the kitchen as she and Mitsuki were about to head on break. "That guy looks like he's got quite the appetite. I was wondering who got such a big order of food. I thought it would be like a small party but just one guy? Reminds me of your brother's appetite."

`"Guy?" Mitsuki asked with a blink as she went towards her standing by the doors.

"Yeah. He's kind of cute too."

Mitsuki looked out to see what Minako was talking about. Sure enough, she spotted who she was pointing out right away. Her cheeks grew warm as she gave a small squeak in surprise.

"Wait...don't tell me you know that guy?" Minako asked noticing Mitsuki's cheeks flush pink and the squeak she let.

"Um...y-yeah," Mitsuki stuttered still blushing. Her co-worker crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as if to silently say she better spill the juicy tidbits. "H-he's a friend of mine."

"Uh huh. And my ass is purple too," she replied in disbelief. "'Just friends' with that guy? Okay he obviously eats a bit but you can't say he isn't handsome."

"N-no really. We're just friends," Mitsuki replied with a stutter still as she shook her head. Though she was curious as to why Hei was there besides getting something to eat. Was he waiting for her to get out of work or something?

"Nope. Still not buying it," she replied shaking her head then grinned.

"Wh-what are you up to?" Mitsuki could still feel her cheeks flushed with warmth looking at her co-worker and best friend giving a mischievous grin.

"Oh nothing." She still grinned as she turned and headed to go take her break. Mitsuki gulped silently knowing that look was never a good thing before following her. She really hoped that she wasn't going to embarrass her.

* * *

After her shift ended a few hours later, Mitsuki was gathering her things to head home. Minako was already at the door and it was then she remembered earlier what her friend had said about Hei. She felt her cheeks starting to get warm.

"Oh! Hello," Minako spoke up with a blink as she went out while Mitsuki was still inside. Hei was leaning casually against the side of the building with his hands in his jeans pockets. His dark blue eyed gaze looked to her with an innocent blink. "Are you Mitsuki's friend?"

"Um yeah," Hei replied using his innocent Li voice as he stood back up straight, pulling his hands from his pockets. "Is she still working?"

"Oh she's just getting her things," Minako replied giving him a quick once over before leaning back inside. "Hey Mitsuki. Your boyfriend's here."

Hei gave a blink at being called Mitsuki's boyfriend. "Oh um, she's not..." he started to say putting his hands up in front of him innocently trying to play it down. Minako raised an eyebrow at him before putting an arm up around his shoulders, pulling him down slightly so his face was right next to hers.

"She's a sweet girl," she spoke up dropping her voice a little quieter but in a serious tone. "She's gone through some rough times in her life. So if you hurt her feelings, you better watch out."

"Uh...y-yes ma'am..." Hei replied stuttering in his Li voice still before she let go of him again just as Mitsuki came to the door.

"Hey I'll see you later then okay Mitsuki?" Minako spoke up with a smile at the other girl who blinked as her cheeks were slightly flushed in embarrassment. She gave a wave as she headed for the sidewalk and smirked at her, giving Hei a wink, then disappeared around the corner.

"Um...do I want to know?" Mitsuki asked flushed with embarrassment as she looked at Hei. He looked at her before shaking his head slightly.

"She thinks I'm your boyfriend," Hei sighed though he didn't miss the slight flush of her cheeks even more than they already were.

"Oh man. Is she _still_ going on about that?" Mitsuki groaned putting her hand over her face to hide her embarrassment. "She thought that earlier when she saw you in the dining area." Hei raised an eyebrow at her as she dropped her hand away from her face. "Um well...we were going on break just after you had your food brought out to you and she spotted you through the doors to the back." She gave a small pause scratching the back of her head slightly. "She called me over to point out 'the cute guy' she was looking at and it happened to be you. I guess she must have noticed that I recognised you and made a comment about it. But I told her we were just friends. Of course she doesn't believe me since she knows I don't have very many friends. So I guess the first thing that came to her mind when she saw me with a guy friend was to assume that well..." She trailed off as her cheeks flushed more.

"Cute huh?" Hei raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh...uh...she says that about every guy she sees that she thinks is cute," Mitsuki replied waving her hands in front of her a little while trying not to stutter. "Even though she already has a boyfriend."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Hei asked raising an eyebrow at her again. What _did_ she think about him? He was curious.

"Y-you...?" Mitsuki felt her face turn red hot and knew it had to be beet red. Was he joking? Or was he being serious?

"I'm kidding," Hei replied with a small smirk. The way her face turned red he had to guess that obviously she did but she was really embarrassed about it. After all, she knew who and what he was. Getting involved with him in that sort of way wasn't going to happen regardless if she confessed she liked him or not. Or these strange stirrings of emotion inside himself towards her. He had his jobs to do for the Syndicate and it didn't involve that sort of ordeal. He'd made his mind up earlier after finishing eating and had wandered around the area looking at whatever just to pass the time until she finished work.

Blinking, Mitsuki looked at him as he gave a smirk then seemed to shrug it off before turning and heading for the sidewalk. She quickly caught up to him. "Um, so exactly how did you know when I was getting off?" she asked curiously as they started walking down the sidewalk. He put his hands back into his pockets nonchalantly.

"It was on your calendar in the kitchen," he replied. "I noticed it earlier before we left."

"Oh." That made sense since she did write her schedule up on the calendar all the time. She totally had forgotten all about that. Obviously he paid attention to a lot of things. Even now as they walked, she could tell that even though he seemed aloof, his gaze did scan the area around them. She guessed it was probably habit because of what he did as a profession. Making sure to keep an eye out for anything that looked suspicious was usually a thing that assassins did. At least in her books they always seemed to be that way. Maybe it was more true than just in the books. After all, who could say they had their own assassin for a friend? On top of that, a Contractor?

"Hungry at all?" he spoke up breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh um, yeah I guess." She looked over to him as he nodded his head towards a restaurant nearby.

Following him to it, they got seated and ordered food. Mitsuki looked down at her hot tea she'd ordered as she cupped both of her hands around it. His words from earlier asking her if she thought he was cute echoed in her mind. Of course she thought he was cute. How could anyone not think he wasn't? But she knew also that anything like that and being involved with him in any such way wasn't bound to happen. After all, he was an assassin and certainly whoever he worked for wasn't going to let him be involved in any such of a relationship. Plus he was a Contractor. Then again so was she. But she had her human emotions still intact. Hei...she wasn't sure. Yes, he had displayed such overwhelming grief and insecurities last night and this morning, and she saw bits and pieces of emotion show through now and again, but still, it had to be due to whatever his obeisance was. There was no way he would ever allow himself to even remotely think of something like that with anyone. Especially not her.

"...suki? Mitsuki?"

Looking up, she saw Hei looking at her with a slightly furrowed brow.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry," she replied shaking her head slightly as if to say it was nothing. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"N-nothing in particular," she replied taking a sip of her tea. "Um, I never did get a chance to ask how your injuries from that night were doing." She decided to change the subject off her as she looked at him. "They healed up alright?"

"Yeah. They were healed up by time I went to do the job at PANDORA," he replied with a small shrug as he took a drink of his own tea.

"I'm glad," she smiled at him. She had noticed last night and this morning when he'd been wearing her brother's lounging pants as pajamas without having a shirt on that he didn't seem to have had any leftover scarring. At least on his side he didn't. She didn't know about the bullet wound on his leg though.

Looking up as the food they ordered came out, they started eating. Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at how Hei seemed pretty content with food. It really did remind her of Yue, especially when she fixed one of his favourite dishes. And as she watched him eat, she suddenly was curious as to what his favourite dish was.

"Um, Hei?" she asked after she swallowed her bite.

"Hm?" He looked at her while he chewed more of his food he popped in his mouth.

"Um...do you um...have a favourite dish at all?" She looked at the various spread of food on the table between them. It was an assortment of different kinds so she couldn't exactly pinpoint a particular type of food that might be something he liked over the others. He gave a blink at her. "You know, like your favourite food?"

"Um...I guess I never really thought about it before," he shrugged in reply, a bowl of rice in one hand and his chopsticks in the other. "I just ate whatever was on hand at the time. It was either eat or go hungry. And I couldn't exactly go without anything from needing it for energy to do what needed to be done with my jobs." He remembered back to South America where most of their food was in ration packs ready to eat while on the run. There hadn't been time to make a whole lot of fresh food all the time. Once in a while there had been but mostly he'd stuck with rice and ramen with some sort of meat and vegetables to keep up his energy better.

"Is there any food you don't particularly care for then?"

"Nothing really comes to mind," he shrugged again. "Though I guess I find stir fry good to eat. It's usually quick and simple to make. And fried rice. Or ramen." He paused in thought of more foods he liked to make for himself as he took another bite of rice.

"Okay so is there anything in particular you like drinking?" she asked. "Anything other than water or tea? Coffee? Juice? Soda? Alcohol?"

"Oh no alcohol," he replied shaking his head. "I don't touch that stuff." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I prefer keeping a clear head at all times."

"True. That wouldn't be a good idea to be inebriated or have a hangover doing a job," she replied.

"Do you drink at all?"

"Me?" He gave a nod. "Nah. I tried it a couple of times but I never got past the burning sensation as it went down my throat. Not exactly something I enjoyed." She gave a small pause. "My brother never cared for it either. We had better things to spend our money on anyway." She gave a small chuckle. "Usually it was for food." Hei gave a small chuckle with her as well.

"Well, with an appetite like what you said your brother had, I suppose that's more than enough excuse," Hei replied with a smile.

"Yeah I'm surprised we didn't go broke on food alone," she replied still chuckling. They both gave small laughs for a moment before continuing to eat their food.

Finishing up, Hei paid for the bill again despite she saying she couldn't let him pay twice in a row for when he had treated her to dinner, but he said he didn't mind. He walked with her in the late evening air back to her apartment just as the stars started to show in the ever darkening sky.

"Um...thanks again for walking me home," she replied as she felt her cheeks warm up a little. He gave a little shrug as if to silently say it wasn't a problem. "Um...I guess I'll see you around then." He gave a nod before she turned, unlocked the door, and started to go inside.

Pausing, she looked to him but he was already walking away; hands in his pockets in that usual aloof manner he did. Part of her wanted to call out to him and ask if he wanted to come inside but the other part of her said maybe it would be best to keep at least some sort of distance. After today's weird ordeal with Minako and last night's emotional episode, she had noticed he seemed a little more distant like he usually was before last night. Like he kept everyone at arm's length even if it meant he was lonely. But she knew it was because of him as a Contractor and his assassin work.

Sighing, she turned and headed inside up to her apartment. But as she went in to the bathroom to get a shower, she noticed the basket that had his clothes from last night in it. Giving a raised eyebrow, she wondered if he had done that on purpose to make sure he had an excuse to stop by besides after doing a job. She couldn't help but give a small smile to herself as she picked up the basket and took it to the laundry room to wash before returning them to him at least.

Going back to the bathroom and grabbing a shower before getting herself ready for bed, she went to her balcony and looked up at the stars. She found his right away like always. And she found the one she'd come to realise must be hers since whenever she used her power, it glittered brighter. It sat nearby Hei's star. She wondered how ironic that was with it being that close to his. She was curious as to what Messier code Astronomics would have given it but she hadn't had the slightest clue. She knew her brother's was MN-008 as he'd told her in his letter but she didn't know which one in the night sky that would have been. And given he was gone now, it wouldn't be there anymore.

Turning and going back inside after a few moments, she went over to read a little more on her book she had started reading the other day. She wondered if Hei was enjoying the book she let him borrow. She hoped so.

* * *

Getting back to his apartment, Hei walked in quietly, flipped on the light, and looked at the nearly empty place. He gave a small sigh as he took his shoes off, went over to the window, and opened it before sitting down to look up at the stars. Part of him had wanted to ask Mitsuki if he could stay another night but he knew that he shouldn't overstay his welcome. After all, it wasn't like they were involved in that sort of relationship. Plus, he needed to get his mind back into focus after last night's emotional breakdown. There wasn't room for dealing with that sort of thing while on a job. He had to have his mind completely cleared and focused if he wasn't going to get himself caught or end up dead. He needed to have a little time away from her for a couple of days. That was the only way to keep himself at arm's length and aloof. Though he still couldn't help but think back to the way she had blushed so much when he had asked her if she thought he was cute.

'Stop it Hei,' he thought to himself as he shook his head and went to hang his jacket up, pulling out the book he'd borrowed from her. He'd have to finish it and return it to her soon. But for now, he would have to distance himself from her just enough to keep himself in check. It was the best thing to do.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like Hei is starting to finally realise his feelings for Mitsuki. But of course, he knows the Syndicate certainly wouldn't like him acting on those feelings. What is he going to do about them; the feelings? Guess you'll have to wait and see. *grins*  
Also, the books Mitsuki has are a mix of Chinese (Mandarin) and Japanese titles she's collected over the years. The one Hei grabbed was a Chinese one (because why not since they also use Mandarin when speaking with each other when they're alone by themselves). *smiles*  
Again, thanks again for reading. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon! I look forward to any and all reviews and comments! Thanks! *hands out pocky*


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year's with celebrating! So I figured I'd start off the new year with an update for everyone! *grins* Enjoy!

-Chapter Eleven-

Standing in front of Hei's door a couple of days later, Mitsuki raised her hand to knock as she looked to the number on his door. She couldn't help but give a small smile at the irony that his apartment number had matched part of his Messier code. Still, she wondered if he chose it on purpose or if it had been coincidence. Giving a knock, she hoped he was inside. There wasn't any sound she could hear coming from within.

Suddenly the sound of a lock was heard unlatching itself and the door opened a little to two tired dark blue eyes gazing at her. They gave a blink at her as surprise flitted across them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door more before glancing around, reached out, and pulled her inside before closing the door behind her.

"I uh...came to return your clothes you left at my place from a couple of days ago," she replied holding up the small bag. She was trying to ignore the fact that Hei was shirtless. He gave a blink as he took the bag and looked inside to see that sure enough, his clothes from the other day were in there. "I washed and left them out for you to grab if you stopped by at night but when you didn't take them, I figured I'd bring them to you."

"Oh, um...thanks," he replied as he turned with the bag and headed over towards the table in the far corner. He pulled them out, setting them on the table before grabbing another stack of folded clothes beside it, setting them inside the bag along with the book he borrowed. Coming back, he handed it to her as she blinked. "The clothes you let me borrow. And the book."

"Oh, um...thanks as well," she replied. "D-did you like the book?"

"It was good," he replied with a nod. He paused looking over his shoulder hearing the slightest jingle of a bell. Mao was outside. He looked back towards her. "You should probably go."

"Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"It's dangerous coming around here right now," he replied with a small shake of his head. "And it would be best to not be seen together for a few days until I can figure out who's on my trail." He gave a small pause. "I don't want you to get caught up in anything."

"Oh um, okay." she nodded. "I understand." He opened the door for her and let her go back outside. She paused glancing at him. "Um...be careful okay?" He nodded as she walked towards the stairs before shutting the door again.

"What was she doing here?" Mao asked as he jumped up into the window then down onto the floor.

"None of your concern," Hei replied as he went back over to the stack of clothes he'd set down and grabbed them before going to put them away. The cat Contractor gave an annoyed look as he turned his ears backwards at him.

"Whatever. I have word Yin's been spotted," Mao spoke up. "And those other FSB Contractors that are out to get us. So you better get your ass moving."

Hei didn't hesitate as he quickly grabbed his black shirt and threw it on before grabbing his gear from its hiding place. Strapping everything on, sliding his arms into his coat sleeves, then grabbing his shoes and sliding them on, he went over to his window, glancing out and around it to make sure no one was around. He couldn't go running out the front door looking like this of course. Plus, Mitsuki wouldn't have gotten too far down the street from here and he didn't need her asking questions about what was going on. Seeing it was clear, he jumped to the wall behind the building and down behind it unseen. Mao followed right after him and they took off in the direction that the cat Contractor told him he had heard where she had been spotted while Hei slipped his mask on.

* * *

"Hello Yin," Mitsuki said as she stopped at the tobacco shop where Yin sat as usual. It had been a couple of weeks now since she'd last seen Hei when she'd stopped at his place to return his clothes. But she'd passed by Yin's and left her a gift or treat while she had been out or on the way to work if time allowed. "How are you today?" The silver haired girl only nodded once silently and Mitsuki knew it was her way of saying she was fine. "I brought you something. Would you give me your wrist?"

Yin tilted her head slightly before lifting her left arm and held it out towards Mitsuki outside the window. Mitsuki pulled out a little silver bracelet and fastened it around her wrist that had several charms on it. Yin looked towards it with her usual blank expression but even Mitsuki could tell she was curious what it was.

"It's a charm bracelet for good luck," she smiled softly and pointed out each of the charms. "See there's a little silver crescent moon for me, a little silver star for you, and a little black cat for Mao. I chose a little yellow canary bird for Huang since I wasn't sure what could represent him other than something yellow since that's what his name means." She gave a small pause as she touched the last charm. "And this purple lightning bolt is for Hei."

"Hei," Yin spoke up quietly as she touched the charm then looked up in Mitsuki's general direction.

"Yeah. Hei," she smiled softly. "Um will you tell him next time you see him that I said hello and hope he's doing well?" The silver haired girl nodded once. "Thanks Yin." She paused glancing to the time on her phone. "Well I better get to work then. I don't want to be late. I got a bit of a later shift tonight so I'm hoping to be out before too late. I'll see you later."

"Mitsuki," Yin spoke up just as she was turning to head off. Mitsuki paused and looked back to the silver haired girl. "Mitsuki sad? Her smile is sad. Not like when she sees Hei." Mitsuki gave a blink at the younger girl's words. "Mitsuki misses Hei?"

"Yeah I guess I do," Mitsuki replied with a small, sad smile. "He's been a good friend. Just like Yin has been a good friend to me too."

"Friend?"

"Yes. Friend." She gave another small smile again. "Enjoy the good luck bracelet."

Yin looked down towards her wrist as she touched the charms as Mitsuki turned and headed off to work. A small tug of her lips barely curled up into the beginnings of a smile though she couldn't form a full one.

"Friend," she repeated quietly to herself.

* * *

"Here Yin," Hei said as he stopped by on his way to one of his mundane jobs he had for another mission. He placed the treat he'd brought her on the windowsill. Yin reached up with her left hand to take it and Hei spotted the little bracelet on her wrist right away. He gave a small furrow of his brow. "Where'd you get the bracelet?" But by the charms on it, he knew exactly who had given it to her.

"Mitsuki gave it to me," she replied looking towards it as she held her hand up. "She said it was for good luck." She gave a small pause touching each of the charms. "Mitsuki is the moon, the star for me, Mao the cat, Huang the bird, and Hei the lightning bolt." She gave another pause. "She called me a friend. Just like Hei is her friend."

Hei gave a blink at the words as Yin turned her blank gaze up towards Hei's direction of his face.

"Mitsuki has sad smile. Like Hei. Hei's smile sad. Hei miss Mitsuki like Mitsuki miss Hei." Hei gave another blink in surprise at her words. "Hei makes Mitsuki smile happy. Does Mitsuki make Hei smile happy?"

Hei blinked again before looking away quietly. Yeah he'd honestly been thinking of Mitsuki the past couple of weeks after getting Yin back safe and sound. But he'd kept his distance, hoping that would keep his emotions at bay, delving himself into his jobs and anything to keep himself busy. However, it had only left him at the end of his day when he went to sleep in his empty apartment longing for that night he'd spent sleeping wrapped in Mitsuki's warm and protective embrace. He'd been plagued again by nightmares and it had left him restless not having heard her laugh or seen her smile since the day she'd come to his place to return his clothes he'd left that night. Somehow Mitsuki's presence had slid underneath his skin and caused his heart to question itself of the cold, icy wall he kept up around it to keep from being betrayed again like he had with Amber. And to keep everyone at arm's length because he was a Contractor.

"I've got to go before I'm late," Hei replied quietly before slipping a piece of paper to her. "I'll be here until at least midnight."

Turning, Hei quickly made his way down the street and towards his job, head down a little as Yin's words echoed through his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine getting home by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Mitsuki replied to her boss as she gathered her things and got ready to head home. It was nearly midnight and her shift had run a little later than she expected since they got busy later in the evening. She'd stayed to make sure food got out on time and then help clean up with everyone so they could all get out and head home. And also she helped her boss with preparing for the next day by staying a little later than the rest and make sure he wasn't stuck with the last minute bits all by himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a taxi?" her boss asked a little worried as he frowned slightly at her.

"Really I'll be fine," she replied with a smile. "I've taken plenty of walks later in the evening by myself before." She gave a small pause. "Plus I have my cell phone with me so if anything happens, I can call someone." Except Hei didn't have a phone. But then again, she also had her powers to help protect her as well. Not that anyone else knew about it though.

"Well...okay," he sighed still giving her a worried look. "Just text me to let me know when you get home so I know you made it safely alright?"

"I will. I'll be off now," she replied with a nod before heading out the door and down the street, avoiding from stepping in the many little puddles left by the brief afternoon rain shower that had come through. She was nearing halfway home as she walked along the deserted street she was on, when a small scuff of a foot was heard from behind her. She turned and saw a guy come walking out from an alleyway she'd just passed by.

"Well, what do we have here?" he smirked as he gave her a once over. "A chick out this late at night by herself huh?" Mitsuki's eyes widened a little as she took a step back before she turned to run. But she ran right into something blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" said the man she ran into as she looked up at him. He gave a sneer as he grabbed her arm. Another guy was standing right off to his side.

"L-let me go!" she spoke up trying to pull her arm away from his grip but his was firm. The first guy gave a small chuckle before grabbing her other arm and tugged a little at her button up shirt she was wearing, causing the first couple of buttons to pop open.

"Now, now. We're only wanting a little _fun_ ," the first guy spoke up smirking as he groped her chest. "We promise to be gentle."

Mitsuki's panic started to set in and she forgot all about her Contractor powers. Images from before on the day she had become a Contractor with the other man having tried to drag her off into an alleyway to have a little _fun_ came flickering back through her thoughts. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes, feeling defenceless. Right now she really wished she'd taken that taxi instead. She wished her brother was here with her to protect her. No. She wished Hei was here to protect her. A small cry escaped her lips just as one of the men grabbed her upper thigh.

"I said, let me GO!" she finally yelled out as an image of Hei's face flicked across her thoughts. Her eyes gave a red gleam as the blue synchrotron radiation appeared around her. But before the three men could let go of her, she activated her power, giving them all a good dose of electricity running through their bodies. They all let go of her and fell to the pavement unconscious as she stood there, eyes still gleaming red but the blue light already starting to fade. She took one look at them as the red faded from her eyes before taking a step back away and turned, running as fast as she could away from them.

Finding herself running into a nearby park, Mitsuki ran straight for a willow tree that was sitting near the little pond there. As soon as she got to the trunk, she turned, placing her back against it, and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched and brought her head up to see a spectre in the water watching her. She realised it was Yin. Her breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with it and knew that Yin now knew she was a Contractor. But she couldn't help the tears that continued to pour down her cheeks as she gave a hiccuping sob.

"P-please d-don't t-tell Hei that I'm...I'm a C-Contractor Yin," she sobbed. "I-I d-don't w-want to h-hurt his f-feelings. I-I was g-going t-to tell him s-sooner or l-later. B-but n-not l-like this." She gave another hiccuping sob. "H-he's t-the only f-friend I h-have b-besides y-you w-who I t-trust w-with th-this s-secret. S-so p-please..."

Giving a small sway, the white blob disappeared. Mitsuki had no idea if Yin would listen or not to her plea. She couldn't afford to have Hei mad at her for not telling him. But worst of all, she felt horrible from being touched by those men just now. She gave another hiccuping sob as she put her head back into her knees and let the tears flow down her cheeks some more.

* * *

Hei headed out from his job he'd finished for the night into the darkened shadows. He took in a breath of the still dampened night air of the rain that had come through earlier for a bit. At least it had stopped raining, though the clouds still hung in the sky, obscuring the stars from being seen. He figured by now Mitsuki would be at home and either in bed or getting ready for it.

Suddenly, Yin's spectre popped up in one of the puddles nearby and he turned his head towards it. "Yin?" He gave a blink. "What's wrong?" Her spectre disappeared and reappeared in another puddle a little further away. He realised she was trying to tell him to follow her.

Quickly following after the spectre, Hei found himself come up to a park. He spotted the spectre appear in the pond there floating by a willow tree. It was then he noticed there was a figure sitting there underneath it at the trunk. The person had their knees pulled up to their chest and head down, but he couldn't mistake the black haired figure with white strands mixed in the front. He quickly went over towards Mitsuki, stopping just in front of her. She slowly raised her head after a moment, eyes red and puffy and tears still streaming down her cheeks. He saw the way her shirt had been ripped open at the top a bit and knew exactly what had seemed to have happened. His blood suddenly boiled with anger and he saw red as he wondered whoever had put his hands on her in such a manner.

Dropping down to his knees in front of her, he pulled her into his embrace. She tensed for a second then wrapped her arms around him, fisting his jacket and shirt underneath in her hands, burying her face in his shoulder and started sobbing. He held her in his arms, glancing over to see Yin's spectre still floating on the surface of the pond.

"What happened?" he asked as she finally pulled back after a few minutes of sobbing into his shoulder. He pulled off his jacket and quickly put it around her shoulders.

"I was w-walking home from work," she spoke up with a hiccuping sob. "I-I stayed l-later from a busy e-evening t-to help my b-boss. T-three guys c-came o-out a-and...a-and..." She gave another hiccuping sob as more tears started falling down her cheeks again.

"Did they _touch_ you?" he asked, indicating if they had fully had their way with her or not.

"N-no," she replied with a shake of her head. "I-I m-managed to g-get away b-before t-they..." She gave another hiccuping sob. "I j-just r-ran as f-fast as I c-could and f-found myself h-here." Her eyes slowly came up to look at his. "H-how d-did you...?"

"Yin," he spoke up as he turned his head towards the pond where the spectre still sat watching.

"Y-Yin?" Mitsuki gave another hiccup as she turned her head in the direction where Hei had turned his, making sure not to seem like she saw Yin's spectre to Hei.

"She led me to you." He gave a nod towards the spectre to say a silent thanks. The spectre swayed a little before disappearing and he turned his head back towards her as she looked back at him. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Getting up and helping her to stand slowly, she went to take a step but collapsed back towards the ground. Hei caught her and realised the shock of the ordeal must have made her weakened and unable to stand properly. He picked her up in his arms, despite her silent protest, and carried her back to her apartment that wasn't too far away. She kept her head turned into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck the whole way, only moving her arms long enough to pull out her keys from her pocket when they reached the door to her building.

Coming in to her apartment with her still in his arms, Hei kicked his shoes off and took her over to the couch and set her down. He pulled off her shoes as she sat there, taking her keys and shoes back over to the door; shoes sitting besides his and keys going on the little table there. Locking the door, Hei returned back to her side where she was gripping his jacket closed like it was protecting her. Pulling his lips into a thin line, he got up, went to the kitchen, and looked in the fridge, finding a couple bowls of rice. He grabbed one and heated it up before taking it out to her.

"You should probably eat something," he spoke up quietly as he sat beside her with the little soup spoon he'd found in the drawer. He knew getting something to eat to help with the shock would help a little bit. She didn't make any move to take the bowl so he scooped a little into the spoon and held it up for her. Her gaze slowly went to the spoon then to his. "Please."

Opening up her mouth, she leaned over a little and took a bite, chewing it slowly before swallowing. Hei scooped a little more and held it out to her; she taking and eating it as well. He continued until she'd ate it all and went to take care of the bowl and spoon to the sink.

"Can you stand now?" he asked gently as he helped her to her feet. She was still shaking a little but was able to stay standing. He helped her down the hall to her room and to sit on her bed before grabbing out a clean pair of pajamas for her and handed them to her. "I'll wait out in the hall okay?" She nodded and he turned to wait in the hallway, shutting her door down to a crack to give her privacy to change.

Part of him wanted to go stalking out after the ones responsible for doing this to her but he had no idea who would have done it and what they looked like. He wondered if Yin would know if she had seen the whole ordeal. It was evident she had been watching Mitsuki as she headed home, probably to make sure she was okay. He had to admit that Yin's quirkiness to keep an eye out for him and for Mitsuki had saved her from even more trouble had someone else come along and found her in that state instead of him.

Hearing the door open, Hei looked over to Mitsuki standing in the doorway, face still a mess of dried tears. She had his jacket in her hands as she held it out to him. He took it as she gave a sniffle and a small hiccuping sound.

"Why don't you go wash your face alright?" She gave a silent nod before heading towards the bathroom to do so. Hei waited for her there until she returned. Then he followed her back into her room and helped tuck her into bed. But as he turned to leave, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"S-stay..." she spoke quietly as she gave another hiccup; looking up at him with that desperately pleading look that said she definitely didn't want to be alone right then. It was the same look he probably had the night he'd had his own emotional breakdown and he'd asked to stay with her.

"Alright," he replied softly. "Let me go make sure everything is turned off and locked up for the night okay?" She gave a small nod and he turned, heading back out and down the hall, double checking the door and turned off the lights after hanging up his jacket by the door. When he returned back to her room, she pointed towards a little box by her closet. He went over and found it held the clothes of her brother's in it. Grabbing the pair of lounge pants he'd worn before, he excused himself and went down to the bathroom to change before coming back.

Flipping the lights off, he went around to the other side and slid in underneath the blankets. She rolled over and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around him in the same clingy manner like he had that night. He pulled her into his embrace and held her, feeling the slight wetness of silent tears starting to fall from her eyes as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and upper chest; breathing a little shaky as he held her close.

Yeah, tonight she needed him just like he had needed her that one night. And he wasn't going to leave her to cry alone like he had to do many times after his parents died and during the first couple of years being brought into the Syndicate to train as an assassin. Especially the first several big missions he'd had to do with taking out his targets. He'd cried himself to sleep silently, the horror of taking each life weighing heavily on his mind each time he wound down to sleep. He had never wanted to kill anyone, but it was either that and stay at his sister's side, have M.E. done to erase his memories and send him back to his family, leaving his sister in the hands of the Syndicate alone, or be killed. And since the latter one wasn't something he wanted and he couldn't exactly just leave her by herself unprotected, he chose to stay. And that meant he had to learn to protect her and himself from others out to make sure they were taken out first.

Feeling her silent, shaky sobs slowing down before becoming evened out into soft breaths against his chest, Hei knew she'd finally fallen asleep. Still, he wasn't going to leave her side until she wasn't so distraught. He would stay with her all night, making sure she was protected in his embrace, just as she had done for him that night he'd broken down. Closing his eyes, Hei pulled her a little closer, letting himself rest while making sure she was going to be alright.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I feel bad making Mitsuki suffer through that. And even with her powers, panicking took over at any rate. And no, she didn't kill the guys. Just stunned them. But now that Yin knows, will she keep Mitsuki's secret?  
Anyway, thanks again for reading. I truly appreciate all of my readers and the reviews you give! *hands out cookies*


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, double chapter update! *grins* Got to start off the new year with a running start! Anyway, enough of my chitchat. Enjoy!

-Chapter Twelve-

Mitsuki felt her senses returning to her as she woke, feeling warmth surrounding her as strong arms held her close; the steady beating of a heartbeat against her arm that was wrapped around that warmth and her forehead up against smooth skin. The soft, familiar scent of cedar and coriander permeated her nose, calming her.

Hei.

Memories of last night flickered across her memory. The three guys, her activating her power, running to that park, Yin's spectre there and knowing she was a Contractor now. And Hei. The look he'd given of surprise as she had lifted her head from her knees sensing him there in front of her and then the look of murderous fury flickering in those dark blue eyes as he had obviously recognised what had happened to her. No doubt he would have gone after those men and given them a piece of his thoughts for touching her. She would have done so herself but she had pulled her punch and only zapped them enough to cause them to go unconscious. They would have a major migraine by time they woke up though.

But it was the way that Hei had made sure she had gotten home safely and helped her when she couldn't help herself. It was like when she had comforted him the night he had his emotional breakdown. Even helping her to get into bed and tucking her in. All to make sure she was okay. Even staying when she needed him the most. And he was still here holding her in his arms protectively just as she had done for him. Even with all her power, she'd panicked and hesitated using it. It scared her to know that she still felt so powerless, even when she had so much power running through her body. That she still felt like she couldn't protect herself after all this time when it came to some situation like this. She could feel her eyes starting to water up with silent tears again.

"Are you awake?" came Hei's voice softly, feeling him give her a little squeeze in his arms as if to silently say he would protect her. She slowly moved her head back from his chest and looked into his dark blue eyed gaze looking back at her with a soft look of concern in them. Her lip gave a small quiver and he pulled her back closer to him. "It's okay. I'm not going to let you go. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Feeling her crying silently again, Hei held her to him letting her shed her tears as long as she needed. She gave a sniffle and started to pull back from his arms a bit after a little longer crying and he released her so she could sit up. He also sat up and reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumb gently.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a small growl and her cheeks flushed a little pink as she looked away embarrassed. He gave a small, soft smile as she looked back to him.

"Why don't you go wash your face and I'll get breakfast started alright?" he offered. She went to say he didn't have to but he put a finger to her lips and shook his head. She gave a small nod as he pulled his finger away before she got up and went to wash her face.

Giving a small sigh as Hei looked to the time on her alarm clock then looked to the window where the clouds still hung making the day dreary and grey, he thought to himself what he was going to do. He couldn't just leave her alone in the state she was in but he couldn't stay here all day. He still had that job to do tonight that he was working on. Well, he guessed he could stay for a little while and make sure she was okay at least.

Suddenly her phone buzzed from the nightstand where it sat. He looked at it before leaning over and picked it up in his hand. However, he didn't read whatever text had come in and instead got up and took it down to the bathroom where she was drying off her face.

"Um...your phone went off," he said holding it out to her as she hung up the towel she used for drying off her face. "I didn't look at it. Promise."

"Oh um, t-thanks," she said as she took it. He gave a nod and turned heading towards the kitchen.

Flipping up her phone, she looked to the message left by her boss. It was about her shift for tonight she was supposed to be doing in just a few hours. She gave a small groan as she went out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen where Hei had already started whipping up some breakfast. She plopped down in a chair at the table, putting her forehead against the top of it with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he looked over from the stove where he was stirring up some food.

"My boss was letting me know if I wanted to come in an hour later than my usual shift since I stayed later last night, I could," she replied, forehead still against the table. She had let him know that she had gotten home when she had changed into her pajamas but hadn't said a single word about what had happened with her to him. "I just...I don't feel..."

"Here, give me your phone," Hei said as he held a hand out towards her while he stirred with his other hand. She gave a blink furrowing her brow before getting up and putting the phone into his hand. He flipped the phone up before hitting a button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Is this Iwamoto, Yuuki's boss?" Mitsuki gave a blink and went to open her mouth but Hei just glanced at her and she found she couldn't seem to say anything. "Yes sir. I'm a friend of hers. Yes. She called me earlier this morning not feeling very well and I came to check on her." He gave a small pause. "Yes. She's running a bit of a fever right now. I told her to stay in bed and rest. Yes I will. Thank you sir." He hit the end call button before flipping the phone back down and held it out to her. "You've got the day off. Don't worry. He'll have your shift covered."

"Um..." she started to say as she looked to her phone then back to him. "Th-thanks." He just gave a nod at her before she went to sit back down and looked at her phone sitting in front of her on the table. She was glad she still had been able to control where she'd directed her attacks on the three men last night. She'd made sure not to let any of her power go surging to her phone so it wouldn't have fried again. The number of times she'd done that in the past, she'd lost count of already. She really couldn't afford zapping another and having to buy a new one. It was one of the things she had learned quickly was focusing her power on only being able to extend from where she released it from off her body and not have it go off every part of her like she had done in the beginning.

Finishing up cooking breakfast, Hei brought over the spread of food he'd made and set it out in front of them before grabbing some plates, glasses for hot tea, and chopsticks before taking a seat across from her. She gave a small smile of gratefulness to him for fixing breakfast before they both started eating.

"Um...thanks again," she spoke up when they had finished and the table had been cleared.

"You helped me out so I'm returning the favour," he replied with a shrug as he came back over to sit, looking down at his teacup in his hands. "Besides I know what it's like...not having anyone able to turn to when you need them most."

Mitsuki gave a blink at the sad look that passed through his eyes while he kept his gaze focused down on his cup. He didn't have to say it out loud but she could tell that he never really had anyone comfort him in the past probably ten years since the Gates had appeared and he lost his parents just like her. She realised his sister must have been changed into a Contractor shortly after the Gates appeared much like her brother had. And like her brother had decided to protect her despite him being a Contractor, Hei had obviously decided to protect his sister despite him being human. But obviously he had known the whole time she was a Contractor. And with him stating he was twelve when the Gates had appeared making him the same age as her, she wondered when he'd become a Contractor.

"Um...can I ask you a question?" Hei looked up from his cup with a blink. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She gave a small pause. "Um...how long have you been a Contractor? I mean...your sister was one surely but I was just curious..."

Hei gave a blink at her question but she obviously was just curious about it. He gave a small squeeze to his cup as he looked back down at it. "Five years." He saw her blink at him as he raised his cup up ready to take a sip. "Like I said, I was in South America when it disappeared. I saw the bright blue light before going unconscious. When I woke up in a field hospital a few days later, my sister, my team...everyone was gone. It was just me. After hearing the news of their disappearance, I guess I triggered my powers signalling I had become a Contractor." And frying some equipment, the lights, and a couple of soldiers that had come to restrain him in the process.

Mitsuki blinked as he took a sip of his tea. So he had been utterly alone all this time. She looked down at her tea as she thought of how lucky she had been in the least to have had her grandparents, her brother, and what friends she did have since her parents had been killed.

"However, I earned my Black Reaper name long before I became a Contractor," Hei spoke up and she looked up to see him still staring into his cup. "I was about sixteen when I had earned it." He didn't know why he was saying it but he felt like he could trust her with even his most horrible secrets that were buried deep inside him. His gaze shifted up to meet hers with a haunted look in them. "Had you met me back then before Heaven's Gate disappeared, I wouldn't have hesitated on killing anyone who got in my way." He paused making a small _tch_ sound as he looked down at his cup again. "I took down Contractors with an even more ruthless manner than now. I blocked all my emotions out just like the monsters I hunted. That's what made me feared by them all. Even my own team. They knew I didn't care for them just as they didn't for me. But even so..." He narrowed his eyes slightly still trained onto his cup. "But for some reason, after becoming a Contractor, I...I changed. Even Carmine noticed it."

"Carmine?"

"Another Contractor that I worked with in South America," Hei replied looking up towards her with his gaze. "Somehow, she was the only other one to survive though I didn't know about it until not long before meeting you." Mitsuki tilted her head a little. "She was captured by some MI-6 agents and brought here to Tokyo, which I managed to steal her away from them. Though I took her some place where even my team didn't know about because I wanted answers about where my sister had gone." He looked back down at his cup giving it another slight squeeze. "But all she could tell me was she'd seen the bright light just as I did before waking up and finding herself halfway across the world in Romania with her powers and her memories from when she had been a Contractor gone."

"W-wait. She forgot she was a Contractor?" Mitsuki gave a blink.

"Well no. It was more of the memory of what had happened in South America I guess," Hei replied shaking his head slightly. "Her powers and her price were pretty gruesome after all."

"What were they?"

Hei flicked his gaze up to meet hers and she could see the haunted look in them again. "She created hard vacuums, destroying anything within it. And her price was drinking children's blood." He saw her turn a slight bit pale at his words. "Told you, it was pretty gruesome. If anyone thought I was bad as the Black Reaper, she was even worse. In just Heaven's War alone, it was rumoured she killed hundreds, if not thousands of people alone. And certainly it wasn't just Contractors. Innocent humans who got in her way were killed as well." He gave a small pause. "Granted I wasn't much better back then, but even I only went after the Contractors I was assigned to kill. I didn't kill innocents if I didn't have to. But Carmine became what is known as a Forfeiter. They're even more rare than a Moratorium."

"Moratorium? Forfeiter?" Those two words hadn't been something her brother had explained to her in his letter. Probably because even he hadn't known about them. Or he just didn't know enough about them to include in it.

"A Forfeiter is a Contractor who gives up their powers and status as a Contractor," Hei explained. "But should they come too close or within Hell's Gate, their powers will return. At least with Carmine that's what started to happen. And a Moratorium is neither a Doll or Contractor. They have powers of a Contractor but they don't have an obeisance."

"Wait...no obeisance?" Mitsuki blinked. Was that what she was then? A Moratorium?

"No they don't have one," Hei replied. "They have no control over their powers and are overly emotional. But that is what makes them dangerous. Because after they use their powers, they slip into a Doll-like state. After awhile, as I've heard, they remain in that Doll-like state, losing their sense of self entirely." He gave a small pause. "I've only ever seen one with my own eyes. And she actually reverted completely into a Contractor, which has never happened before. But Moratoriums are known to be even more monstrous than Contractors can be because of that lack of control of their powers while Contractors have limits."

"I see." So then she definitely wasn't a Moratorium because she was in control when she used her powers. But she didn't have an obeisance. Now she was confused.

"Speaking of obeisances," Hei started to speak up as he looked down to his now empty cup that he'd finished off just then. "My obeisance..." He paused gripping the cup in his hands a bit more keeping his eyes focused on it. "I-I have none." He glanced up seeing her look at him in surprise. "I've never had one."

Mitsuki blinked as she looked at him. He didn't have an obeisance either? She thought she was the only Contractor that didn't have any but now...

"I remember you said that maybe my having a human heart was my obeisance kind of like how your brother's was to feel human emotions. An involuntary obeisance that would kick in anyway, whether I wanted it to or not. Part of me wanted to believe maybe that was it and that I just never stopped paying for it, which allowed me to use my powers whenever I wanted. But even that theory had some problems to it." He gave another pause. "Even after first becoming a Contractor after Heaven's Gate vanished, I still had my emotions buried deep like I did when I was human and in full Reaper mode. It wasn't for several months that I started to notice my emotions starting to waiver more and more as I continued to search for my missing sister on my own. My employers had written her off as dead, as with the rest of my team. But something just didn't add up all the way so I began to search on my own, trying to find leads where Bai had especially gone."

"D-do you know what her Messier code was?"

"No. I didn't know her Messier code. I only knew our code names we were given," he replied shaking his head. "Honestly, I only knew mine around the time I showed up here and hearing it on the police scanners. Before that, even I didn't know my own star's code."

"C-can I ask you another personal question?" she asked quietly as she looked to her empty cup as well. "Again, you don't have to answer it."

"Like what?" He saw her gaze slowly rise from her cup to meet his. They were full of questions but not in a bad sort of nosy way.

"What is your name?" she asked quietly, curiosity held within her eyes. "Your real name. Before being given Hei or the Black Reaper or Li Shengshun."

Hei gave a blink at her question before glancing away. It had been nearly a decade since he had ever spoken his real name. Just thinking about it now brought back painful memories and he couldn't help but clench his jaw a little. He'd trusted her with telling other things about him but why did it make his heart tremble about telling her what his real name was?

Suddenly hearing her chair move back a little, Hei looked to see her stand and come over to his side before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. She pulled him to his feet and before he could ask her what she was doing, she pulled him out of the kitchen and to the living room where she stopped at the couch and sat down sideways so her back was against the arm of it. Then pulling him down to her lap, she brought his head down to rest against her chest. Hei stiffened up a little, feeling awkward at being in such a position since he hadn't been expecting it.

"You don't have to tell me your real name if you don't want to," she spoke up quietly as she held him to her. "I'll understand."

Hei gave a blink before he moved his head enough to look up at her as she looked down at him.

"My mother and grandmother used to do this all the time whenever my brother or I got emotionally distraught," she said softly, seeing the confused questioning look in his eyes at the position she'd pulled him into. "Though, this is the first time I've ever done so with anyone besides my brother." Hei could see the slight pink colouring on her cheeks. "My mother used to say that by focusing on the steady beating of the heart, it would calm and soothe even the most tense of people. And that it's been told that the one listening to the other person's heartbeat would have their own heart sync in time with the other's." She brought her hand up to his head and had him lay his head against her chest again as she gently stroked his hair softly with her fingers.

Hei blinked at her practically petting his head but just like when she had him lay his head on her lap, he found it calming. And as he closed his eyes listening to her steady heartbeat in her chest, he found it just as soothing just like she had stated. He noticed his own heartbeat starting to match up with hers after several moments laying there listening. Was this what it meant to be connected to someone on an emotional level? Just what was it about her that made him feel this way?

"You know, one time while I was feeling extremely emotional once after my brother and I moved here," Mitsuki spoke up quietly still gently rubbing his head as he laid there holding her, "I told my brother that I wished I wasn't so emotional. I wished I could just turn them off and not feel for awhile." Hei moved his head to look up at her as she looked down at him while still keeping his head against her. "You know what he told me? He told me that was a wish I really didn't want to have happen. That even when times get hard and things seem to crumble around you, having your emotions was better than not feeling anything. Because then you just didn't care. About anything or anyone. The world would become dark and grey and just would have no meaning.

"Since I didn't know about him being a Contractor of course, I didn't fully understand the weight of those words from his end. When he got into his emotional breaks, I'd watch him cry and hold him like this for as long as he needed." She gave a small pause. "Now that I look back on it, I always wondered why he didn't just let his obeisance end for a little while so he could feel nothing until whatever had caused him to be distraught was over with. But he had always said emotions are what made someone human. And being human isn't always a bad thing. So he endured the pain of whatever he was going through because he always wanted to remain as human as possible."

Hei gave a blink at her words. Her brother had already seemed like an unusual Contractor to begin with but it was obvious that he was also a lot wiser than most people seemed to be regardless of being human or Contractor. It was something an elder, like a grandparent, might tell a younger child as they grew up and faced the ups and downs of life. Not someone that was barely beginning their life. But given what both of them had been through, and even himself, there was a certain aspect that gave them certain bits of wisdom others that had never faced the harsh realities life brought ever knew. At least not until later in life.

Moving his head back down as he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat, Hei thought about everything that had happened in his life. The pain, sorrow, and loneliness he carried for nearly the past decade made his heart ache. But somehow, laying here in Mitsuki's arms, it seemed to be eased a little so it was bearable. He'd placed a lot of trust in her already and she hadn't betrayed him so far.

"Tianlong," he spoke quietly as he opened his eyes and moved his head back enough to see her looking down at him with a slightly puzzled look in her eyes. "Li Tianlong. My real name."

"Tianlong," she spoke back at him with a soft smile. _Sky Dragon._ "I like it."

Hei gave a blink feeling his heart seem to flutter a little as she spoke his real name. The way she said it, it made him feel happy instead of sad. He couldn't help but give a small tug of his lips upward before he moved his head back down.

"Tianlong," she said softly again and he gave a small squeeze of his arms that were wrapped around her. Yeah it definitely sent tingles down his spine the way she spoke it softly. "Do you mind if I call you that? At least here?"

Hei bit his lip slightly. As much as he liked hearing her say his name, it felt so weird after all this time. He pulled back from her slightly and she could see the saddened look in his eyes.

"I...Tianlong died the day I joined the Syndicate," he spoke quietly, not meeting her gaze. "I became Hei that day forward."

"Then how about...Heilong?" she asked as she put a hand to his cheek and he brought his gaze up to hers. "A mix of the past and present."

Hei gave a blink at her. "Heilong," he said trying out the name himself. Black Dragon. It sounded odd to him but in a good way. He gave a small smile and nodded. "I...I like it." She gave a small smile back at him before he put his head back down and wrapped his arms around her again, listening to her heart beating in her chest as she continued to gently rub the top of his head. He felt like he could lay there all day long listening to the soft throb of her heart in his ear.

* * *

Feeling his senses coming back to him, Hei heard the soft beating of a heart against his ear and the warmth he had his arms wrapped around and leaning against. The steady rising and falling of the chest he realised he was laying his head against got him to open his eyes and blink as he lifted his head slowly, looking towards Mitsuki's face. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned to the side against the back of the couch. Her hand still rested lightly on top of his head that she had been using to rub it while her other one rested on his back as he had been stretched out along the couch on his stomach leaning against her. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep listening to the soft beating of her heart.

Looking over at the time on the cable box below the television, it had been a couple of hours that they'd been laying there. He didn't have to work for another few hours but he was going to need to get up. If he fell asleep again, he probably wouldn't get up in time to get to work. And given his job was setting up for a mission that was needing to be done, he couldn't afford to get the Syndicate on his ass for not following his job's orders.

Reluctantly, Hei started to get up, gently moving her arms so she wouldn't be wakened. She gave a small shift as she took in a deep breath and sighed, muttering something in her sleep that made Hei blink. While most of it had been incomprehensible, he thought he caught her muttering his name. Was she dreaming about him? His cheeks felt a slight warmth come to them as he blinked at her peacefully sleeping face. That fluttering feeling he felt when she had spoken his real name earlier had also returned. It made him feel warm inside somehow knowing she was dreaming about him. The feeling was weird but it felt good at the same time.

Gently shifting her a little so she laid more comfortably, he grabbed the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch and covered her up before heading for the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and cupboards, noticing that her stock of food was starting to get low. Given how much he ate alone, with her appetite added to the mix as well, they had obviously made a bit of a dent in what she had. He figured he might as well make the most of what he could find to whip up something tasty as he started grabbing various ingredients, a pot, a cutting board, and a knife.

* * *

Stirring as she thought she smelled something, Mitsuki opened her eyes slowly and gave a couple of blinks before she noticed she had been covered by the blanket on the back of the couch. Hei was missing from where he had been laying against her, having fallen asleep in her arms. She hadn't had the heart to wake him because he had seemed too relaxed and peaceful looking; feeling his heartbeat against her stomach as he had his arms wrapped around her. The feeling of his warmth against her had caused her to feel relaxed herself and her eyes get heavy. She must have fallen asleep shortly after he had.

Sniffing the air, she looked towards the kitchen where the light was on and she could hear the soft sound of food cooking on the stove. Not to mention the aroma of it filling the air. It smelled wonderful, whatever it was.

Getting up quietly, she made her way over to the kitchen and looked in. Hei was at the stove stirring something in her large pot she had before setting the spoon down on the counter and grabbed a hot pad, pulling off the lid to a pan, before taking a pair of tongs and flipped over something. He was standing in the way so she couldn't see what it was he was making. Whatever it was, it sizzled a little bit and smelled good.

"It's almost done so if you want to grab a couple of bowls and plates go ahead," Hei spoke up with his back still to her before he put the tongs down and flipped the burner of the pan off.

"H-how do you do that?" she asked as she came over towards him and he turned to look at her with a blink.

"Do what?"

"Always know when I'm there without looking."

"Part of my training as an assassin was to keep all my senses open," he replied with a shrug. "Always to be alert at every sound, smell, sight, touch, taste, as well as, being aware of the presence of others even when they can't be seen." She gave a blink. "It's what kept me alive all these years." He reached over to the spoon and stirred the contents of the pot before bringing it to his lips and tasted it before flipping the burner off on it as well. "It's because of that I usually sleep so light." He gave a pause as he looked to her.

"What?" She gave a blink again and furrowed her brow slightly.

"It's nothing," he replied giving a small shake of his head as he turned and went to grab the bowls for the soup he had made. What he _was_ going to say was ever since meeting and spending time with her more, every time he fell asleep around her, he was out cold. All his defences were dropped and he was able to sleep deeply, getting a full night's rest without nightmares or being on edge every second. Like earlier on the couch, he'd felt safe, protected in her arms, while listening to her heartbeat. It had been quite a while since he'd let himself relax completely.

Giving a raise of her eyebrow at him, she gave a small shake of her head before grabbing a couple of bowls, small plates, and glasses for water. He helped serve the soup he'd made and the gyoza before they sat down and ate. Afterwards, he went to grab a shower and get ready for work, borrowing another set of clothes of Yue's she had saved.

"Um..." she started to say as he put on his shoes and tied them before grabbing his jacket and slid it on. He turned to look at her as she stood there fidgeting with her hands in front of her a little.

"Do you want me to come back later?" he asked as he noticed her cheeks start to flush a little with pink again.

"Um...o-only if y-you wanted to," she replied looking down towards the floor. "Y-you can take the keys if you want so you don't have to worry about waiting for me to come down to let you in. I d-don't plan on going anywhere." She kept her eyes downcast as she clasped her hands in front of her, hearing him grab her keys from the little table.

"I'll be back in a few hours then," he replied as he started to turn for the door.

"Um, h-have a good day...er...afternoon at work," she spoke up looking up at him. He paused looking back at her before reaching up, putting his hand against her cheek and partially underneath her chin as he tilted it up to look down into her two-toned gaze. He made a slight move to lean down closer towards her but stopped himself, giving her a soft, slight smile before pulling back, letting his fingertips lightly trail along her jaw. Turning to the door, he unlocked it and went out, shutting it behind him again.

Feeling her cheeks get warm like they were on fire, Mitsuki couldn't help but stare at the closed door; the tingling sensation of his fingertips left on her skin. Had Hei been about to kiss her? But that couldn't have been. Even if he seemed to have some sort of emotions and such, he was still a Contractor. Contractors weren't supposed to feel those kinds of emotions.

'Stupid. You're a Contractor too and yet you feel emotions all the same too,' she chided herself mentally as she gave a shake of her head. 'But he's...' Hei was what? Different just like her. An unusual Contractor to anyone else. And she was drawn to that about him. Was he just as drawn to her then? She hadn't a clue.

Sighing, she turned and decided she'd keep herself busy by cleaning up around her place. She noticed her food in the fridge and cupboards were running low, which meant she was going to have to go get some groceries soon. But for now, she'd have to wait since Hei had the keys. Plus, after last night's events, she didn't feel confident enough to go venture out on her own yet. She had doubted herself and her powers the moment that those men had grabbed her. Maybe had she been a proper Contractor with none of the emotions she usually had, she would have been able to easily just zap them enough to knock them out and continue along her way like nothing mattered. Sometimes she wondered why she was so different but her brother's words she'd told Hei about emotions and how it made life better and more full of colour instead of dark and dreary were what echoed in her head. And that Yue had always told her that being different wasn't always a bad thing.

* * *

Looking up from the food she was making at the sound of the lock on her door clicking open, Mitsuki went to go see Hei come walking in later that night with several bags and a backpack on his back. She gave a blink as she came over and looked in one of the bags to find groceries in it.

"Did you...?" she asked with a blink looking at him as he took his backpack off and set it down before pulling off his jacket.

"I noticed you were getting low on food so I grabbed some on the way back," he replied with a shrug.

"Ah y-you didn't need to do that," she said but felt grateful nonetheless.

"You've let me stay and eat your food so it's only fair I help replace some of it," he shrugged again as he hung up his jacket.

"Um, well, thanks." She glanced to his backpack he'd brought. "Um, you can set your backpack in my room if you want." He inclined his head though left it there as he grabbed a few of the grocery bags and took them to the kitchen after pulling off his shoes. She grabbed the other few that were left and brought them to the kitchen, setting them on the table where he set the others and had begun pulling out the contents so they could get put away.

Finishing up with the food she was making, Hei put most of the items away with her pointing out a few places to put them that he didn't know where she would have wanted them at. Then he grabbed some plates and glasses for the food and helped set the table before they sat and ate.

"Um, how was work?" she asked as they finished up and put the dishes in the sink to get done later. He looked a little tired.

"It was busy," he replied with a sigh as he brought up his hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it a little. "I had to deal with customers that, quite frankly, weren't the greatest. Granted I'm supposed to pretend to be all nice and everything, but there's a limit to even what I can tolerate." He paused as he dropped his hand away from his face and looked at her.

"I know that feeling all too well," she sighed and nodded. "Especially the extremely nitpicky people that want their stuff cooked so perfect that if you make the smallest of errors, they throw a fit about it." She shook her head. "Last I checked, nobody's perfect. I know I sure am not. I'll admit that right here and now." He gave a smile at her and she blinked at him. "What?"

"Sometimes being imperfect is perfect in of itself." He remembered his mother saying something like that before to him when he had messed up on trying to make or do something and had gotten upset about it not going right. Whatever it had been, he couldn't remember now, but her words still had remained in his thoughts.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked blinking at him.

"Yeah," he smiled softly as he looked at her. When he thought about it, the way she was and being a bit clumsy here and there, he'd found it adorable. It was how he acted sometimes while doing his jobs and such in his Li persona. Making it seem he was clumsy so whomever he was watching and doing undercover work for didn't suspect him being on their trail. That way when he did his mission work, they would never put him as Li and BK-201 together. Because as BK-201, he was supposed to be the perfect assassin. The Black Reaper. None of his targets lived once he had his objective to carry out their demise.

"Um...you can go get your shower or bath first if you want," she spoke up after a moment. "T-that way you can relax and all."

"It's okay. You can since it's your place," he replied giving a small shake of his head at her as he started to get up and stretched a little.

"Are you sure?" He nodded to her. "Um okay. I guess just go ahead and make yourself at home."

Watching her stand and leave the room, Hei gave a small sigh. He thought back to earlier that day when he had went to leave for work. The way she had seen him off at the door had felt like being a couple almost. He had wanted to kiss her but he had stopped himself before doing so. His mind had to stay clear for the mission and he didn't know if kissing her was something she would have wanted, given what had almost happened last night with those men. But what did surprise him was the way she had clung to him when he'd found her at the park. That and let him hold her as they slept in the same bed together. Usually others would want their space and not to be touched after having that ordeal, at least as he had read about, but she had seemingly the opposite effect and had clung to him like if she let go, she'd shatter. He hadn't minded it since he had done the same thing when he'd had his emotional breakdown; feeling like if he let go of her, he'd lose himself completely.

Turning to look at the dishes, Hei decided he'd keep himself busy. After the day he had and not being able to get her completely out of his thoughts, even while at work, had been more than enough to need a distraction for a few moments.

* * *

"Okay I'm done," Mitsuki spoke up as she came down to the living room to find Hei sitting on the couch with a book in his hand reading after finishing up with her shower.

"Alright." He put his paper bookmark in the spot he was at, set it on the coffee table before standing, and headed towards her at the end of the hallway. As he passed by her, she felt his fingertips brush against hers.

Feeling her cheeks get warm a little, she glanced back over her shoulder as he went down to the bathroom and disappeared inside before he shut the door. Had he done that on purpose? It left her curious and confused just like earlier when she had sworn he had seemed to have wanted to kiss her before leaving for work. No, he couldn't possibly have wanted that, could he?

Shaking her head, she turned and went to go to the kitchen to do the dishes to distract herself. But as she looked at the sink, she gave a blink seeing that the dishes were already done and drying in the drying rack on the counter. Hei had already done them for her. She turned her head in the direction of the bathroom and gave a small smile. He didn't have to do them but he did. Just like he'd brought more groceries. Or stay with her like she had asked. It made her really appreciate him. She wondered if he felt the same way with the things she'd helped him with as well. It was obvious they both needed each other more than they realised after all. But the question remained, did he feel the same way towards her as she did to him? Because the way she was feeling now felt like being one of those first time high school crushes she'd read about in some of the books she'd read when she was younger. But she was so afraid to ask him his feelings because she didn't want to lose him either. Maybe if she brought it up subtly, she could find some way to pick his brain about what he thought.

* * *

Coming down to the living room after getting dressed in his lounge pants he'd packed in his bag, Hei paused at the end of the hallway to see Mitsuki on the couch with a sketchbook in her hand on her lap. Her eyes were closed and the pencil had rolled off onto the floor. He quietly went over and picked up the pencil before taking the sketchbook from her hands, looking to what she had drawn. There was a picture of Mao sketched on one part of the paper and Yin a little bit underneath him to the side. She'd placed a small smile on the girl's face instead of the usual empty look she carried with her. But underneath Yin, there was a picture of him sketched. She'd given him a soft smile on his face as well. He couldn't help but blink. Did he really look like that when he smiled?

Looking back to her sleeping, Hei set the sketchbook down on the coffee table beside his book he'd been reading before turning to her and gently picked her up in his arms. Then he turned, taking her down to her bedroom, laid her down in her bed gently, and covered her up with the blankets. She gave a soft sigh in her sleep and muttered something again but he couldn't understand it.

Glancing in the direction of the living room, Hei gave a soft sigh before going back out after turning off the lights to her room, went to check the door, and turn off the lights. But as he looked to the couch, his mind drifted back to her sleeping and how warm she had felt the last time they had laid together. And how he'd slept without nightmares either.

Turning and going back down to her room, he went around to the other side of her bed and slid in under the covers before pulling her close to him, inhaling her soft jasmine scent. It calmed him practically instantly and he closed his eyes, letting himself drift into the unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Both are starting to really realise their feelings for each other a lot more. And Hei can't deny it (or the fact he really wanted to kiss her!). *grins*  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks in advance for any reviews and comments left! I appreciate it! *passes out cookies* And again, hope everyone had wonderful New Year's celebrations!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Hope everyone's year has been starting off well for them so far. I've been so busy working but I wanted to make sure to get up another chapter for you all! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Thirteen-

Mitsuki sighed softly as she came to, feeling warmth behind her and soft breathing tickling the exposed skin of her shoulder from the tank top she'd put on for her pajama top last night. She felt something wrapped around her waist and the soft, steady throbbing of a heartbeat against her back. The unmistakable scent of Hei filled her nose.

Turning her head slightly as she opened her eyes, she could just see his head nestled up by her shoulder, eyes closed, and what she could see of part of his face, it was relaxed. She gave a soft smile as she let her head go back to laying relaxed on the pillows. He was sound asleep again. And from what he had mentioned yesterday about sleeping so light due to his training as an assassin, him sleeping this soundly obviously meant he felt safe around her. The way he had looked at her yesterday after saying that about sleeping so light, she wondered would he have admitted something like that? That he felt at ease around her? She also noticed that he was able to drop that wall he put up when he was around others, even if it was subtle most of the time. Or the way that he smiled at her when she said or did something that he seemed to appreciate. The smile that was his genuine smile; soft and warming. The way she had drawn him last night while she had waited for him to get out of the shower.

'Oh no,' she thought to herself as she remembered last night. She'd finished sketching him in her sketchbook with Yin and Mao. Her eyes had felt heavy and she'd felt them close. She had obviously fallen asleep and Hei had no doubt seen what she had drawn since the sketchbook had been on her lap. Now she was awake and in bed with him laying behind her. Yeah he would have had to take and set her sketchbook to the side to pick her up and put her in bed like this.

Feeling her cheeks warm up at the embarrassment that she felt knowing Hei had seen her drawings of him, Yin, and Mao, she couldn't help but wonder what he thought to them. Obviously he couldn't possibly be upset otherwise he probably wouldn't be laying here behind her would he?

Suddenly, Hei sighed in his sleep as his arm pulled her a little closer to him and he nuzzled his face closer to her neck so she could feel his soft, warm breath against it. It gave her little shivers down her spine as it lightly tickled across her skin and made her stomach feel all fluttery. She could feel her heartbeat pick up a little more at the feel of Hei's warm hand resting against her just underneath her chest. It was a little embarrassing since this was the most intimate she'd ever gotten with him laying here with her. But part of her also wanted to know what it was like to know more. However, the memory of those men touching her the other day made her think twice about it. Even if Hei was gentle, she still didn't feel completely sure about it. After all, it wasn't like they were actually going out with each other or anything.

Laying there for a little longer, Mitsuki felt Hei take a deep breath in as he gave a soft sigh and stirred from his sleep. She quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep to see what he would do. She felt him raise his head away from her as he shifted his hand from holding her.

"Are you going to get up?" he asked softly in a whisper by her ear. She didn't move, still waiting for what he would do next. "I know you're not asleep Mitsuki."

Opening her eyes she rolled her head back to see him as he sat up a little and looked down at her. She gave a blink as she went to ask how he knew that. He just gave a small smirk but said nothing as he sat completely up, stretched a with a yawn, then got up and headed out of the room. She stretched with a yawn, before sitting up and put a hand where Hei's had been as her cheeks got warm. How had he known she wasn't asleep? She had been completely still and silent.

Giving a shake of her head, she finally got up and went down to the bathroom, splashing a little cold water on her face before going down to the kitchen to find Hei already grabbing stuff to make for breakfast. She helped him before they sat and ate.

"Um, so how exactly did you know I wasn't asleep?" she asked after they had put their dishes in the sink and he had started for the doorway to the kitchen. He turned to look back at her.

"You were more tense than someone sleeping should be," he replied with a shrug. "It was subtle but I could tell." She furrowed her brow slightly confused and he gave a small sigh. "It comes from years of dealing with my sister."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked still confused.

"Her obeisance was to sleep," he replied quietly as he glanced away. "During those times, especially when we were in South America, I never let her out of my arms until she woke up so that way I knew she was protected." He gave a small pause. "The only time I did was if there was another Contractor nearby that was threatening to take us both out. If Amber was nearby, she watched her while I dealt with the Contractor."

"Amber?"

"She..." Hei clenched his jaw and fists at his sides while looking away again. "She was another Contractor on my team." He paused again. "She's the one that betrayed me...everyone...and I know she has the answer to where my sister is at. But..." He gave a shake of his head. "She's nowhere to be found. She disappeared with the rest of my team that day."

Blinking at the information and seeing Hei's reaction to talking about this Amber, it was obvious that the betrayal was a lot more personal than just making his team and his sister disappear. It seemed almost as if maybe they'd been closer to each other than just teammates. But she couldn't be certain just by assuming from his reaction. Either way, a betrayal like that had left him hurting inside.

Going over to him, Mitsuki wrapped her arms up around his back, giving him a hug; placing the side of her head against his chest. She felt him tense up a little before relaxing somewhat again. The soft throb of his heartbeat in his chest was heard in her ear before she turned her head enough to look up at him. He looked down at her with a slightly confused blink.

"I promise you I'll never betray you like that," she spoke softly keeping her gaze on his. And she meant it too. After all, should she betray him, he had every right to kill her as part of their deal of keeping his identity secret and safe.

Hei blinked looking down into her two-toned eyes as she spoke. He could feel the sincerity of them in her voice and see it in her eyes that she spoke the truth. It was like all the other times she'd spoken about either herself or about something that she could have lied about easily. He had always seen deep within her eyes that her words weren't lies. Having her like an open book and speaking the truth so much was certainly different to what he dealt with of other people, both humans and Contractors alike. Plus, with him having to lie all the time to others about various things to keep his cover and himself from being captured or killed, being so open and honest with her was also different. Granted, he hadn't told her everything about him, but what he had spoken of had been the truth after all. And she never judged him on his past either. He was far from a perfect person. He had so many flaws. Plus all the atrocities he had committed just to protect his sister and himself the past decade was more than enough to make anyone cringe and never want to really help him out, let alone be like a friend to. And yet, she still was here trying to help him out in whatever ways she could as she put it.

Giving her a small smile, Mitsuki felt him return the embrace. She gave him another hug before he pulled back a little from her.

"You might want to go get ready for work," he spoke up noticing the time on the stove's clock. "I wouldn't want you to be late and get in trouble."

"Oh y-yeah," she replied sheepishly a bit as she pulled out of his arms. He obviously had seen her schedule up on the calendar she had in the kitchen again. After all, Hei had called in to work yesterday for her. She hoped her boss wouldn't question her over her having called in like that. He knew she usually didn't take sick days just because she felt like skipping work for no particular reason.

Heading for the bathroom to grab a shower, she paused passing through the living room and looked over at her sketchbook sitting on the coffee table. Glancing over her shoulder where Hei was still at in the kitchen now by the sink, she went over to the coffee table. Her pictures she'd sketched of Yin, Mao, and Hei were still there with the pencil placed beside it. Though their names were now written in beside them. It was Hei's handwriting. But what got her was that he had not only written in his name as 'Hei' beside his, but underneath he'd written in his name she had given him mixing his real name with his current name: Heilong. She gave a soft smile at the fact he did seem to like it after all before she turned and went down to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Um, thanks for walking with me to work," Mitsuki spoke up as she and Hei stood outside of the side entrance to the restaurant. She held the container he'd put together for her of soup he'd made the day before and a few gyoza he'd also cooked up while she had been in the shower getting ready along with doing the dishes. She'd already told him thanks for doing them though he didn't have to. He'd insisted that he didn't mind at all.

"Have a good day at work," he replied with a small, soft smile. She gave a little smile as her cheeks flushed pink a little before going inside so she could put her stuff away and get ready for her shift.

"Ah Mitsuki," Iwamoto spoke up as she hung up her jacket and grabbed the soup and gyoza to go put in the fridge in the break area in back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, um, yes I am," she replied with a nod to her boss.

"I'm glad." He gave a small smile. "I was a little surprised when your friend called in for you though. He took care of you then?" He noticed the container in her hands.

"Oh y-yeah he did." She glanced down at it and gave a small smile. "He made me some soup to feel better with while I rested." She gave a small pause. "I guess I just wore myself out and ended up very exhausted and had a small fever was all. Nothing major." She hated lying to him but she couldn't bring herself to tell him what really happened. All he'd do would be worried about her all the time. Even if he watched over her for Yue because he was gone, she didn't want him to worry more than necessary.

"I'm sorry about the other night keeping you so late," he replied with an apologetic look. "I'm sure that hadn't helped any at all."

"Oh no. It's okay," she replied shaking her head slightly. "I've been a little worn down the past few days and all."

"Well I am glad you did make it home alright at least the other night. I was a little worried and waited for your text."

"Y-yeah. Sorry it took so long. I guess by time I got home, I was really exhausted and sat down for a moment on the couch and sort of dozed off for a few before getting up and going to bed."

"Alright. Well don't push yourself too much today. If you need to rest, I can have one of the others take your place for a bit."

"Okay." Giving her boss a nod, Mitsuki watched as he turned and headed off to make his rounds and check on everyone and that everything was running smoothly. She grabbed her food and went to put it away before grabbing her apron and got started in her tasks for the day.

* * *

"What do you have there?" Minako asked as Mitsuki sat down with her soup and gyoza she'd heated up while on break.

"Oh...um...some soup and gyoza," Mitsuki replied as she felt her cheeks warm up a little.

"Yum. It smells good." She popped one of the grapes she had in her mouth and chewed it. "Did you make it?"

"N-no..."

"Ooh. Did your boyfriend make it?" she smirked as she gave a small waggle to her eyebrows. She could see Mitsuki's cheeks getting pink. "That cute guy from the other day?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Mitsuki stuttered getting embarrassed. "We're only friends."

"Uh huh. Still not buying it." Minako popped another grape in her mouth. "It's written all over your face. You _like_ him." She saw Mitsuki's cheeks flush a little more as her gaze went down to her soup in front of her. "Does he even know you like him like that?"

"N-no." Mitsuki shook her head quickly.

"Girl, you need to tell him. Because if you don't, I will."

"N-no d-don't tell him!" Mitsuki raised her head back up to look at her friend, cheeks flushed beet red now. "I...I...I'm just w-waiting for the r-right moment..."

"Well you better hurry up." Minako waved another grape she was holding towards the flustered girl in front of her. "Time's a wasting. You're not getting any younger." Mitsuki just continued to sit there embarrassed as she ate on her soup and gyoza before they headed back to work.

* * *

"I'll wait for you outside okay?" Minako spoke up as she grabbed her belongings after their shift was over.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes. I just want to finish up a few things," Mitsuki spoke up with a nod to her friend.

Heading to the door, Minako opened it and went out, blinking as she turned to look at the person standing there leaning casually against the building with his hands in his pockets.

"Well hi again," she spoke up as Hei turned his head to look at her with his dark blue gaze.

"Oh um, hello," Hei spoke up using his Li persona's tone as he stood up straight and pulled his hands from his pockets. "Is Mitsuki still working?"

"Yeah she's just finishing up a few things but she should be out in a few," Minako replied noticing he used Mitsuki's given name. She gave him a once over as he stood there looking at her. "I'm Katsuragi Minako. I never did get your name last time."

"Oh um...it's Li. Li Shengshun."

"Oh you're Chinese?" Hei blinked then nodded once. "So what brings you all the way here to Tokyo from China?"

"Um I came to study," Hei replied keeping in his Li persona. "I heard the university here was really good."

"What are you studying? Anything in particular?"

"W-well I love looking at the stars so astronomy I guess."

"Even though the stars are all fake?"

"Real or fake, I guess they're still pretty to look at."

"So how did you meet Mitsuki?"

"Oh um...I helped her out when she twisted her ankle a while back," Hei replied. "She kind of tripped right into me pretty much." He gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head in seemingly embarrassment. Though he did so to hide a little bit of his irritation at her being so nosy.

"I see." Minako gave him another once over as she pursed her lips a little, glancing back towards the door behind her still shut then back to Hei. "Do you like Mitsuki?"

"Huh?" Hei blinked at her question. Was she still going on about that?

"If you like Mitsuki, you really ought to tell her because she really likes you, you know," Minako stated bluntly. "But like I said before, if you hurt her feelings, you better watch out." She gave a small pause as she looked up at him with her hands on her hips. "I care and watch out for her much like a younger sister and I know if her brother were still alive, he would be asking the same things." She dropped her hands from her hips but brought one up and poked him in the chest. "I don't want her to be lonely but I also don't want to see her hurt, got me?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Hei replied, putting his hands up in front of him in a yielding manner as he blinked at her straightforwardness. He certainly hadn't expected that from her.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page," she started to say as she dropped her hand back to her side. The door opened just then as Mitsuki came out.

"Sorry that took longer than..." Mitsuki started to say then stopped and looked to see Hei there as he dropped his hands to his sides while Minako turned to look at her. "O-oh L-Li...w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Um I was in the neighbourhood?" Hei replied still using his Li persona as he blinked at her.

"Well I better head off and get on home then," Minako spoke up as she gave a smile. "I wanted to beat my boyfriend home and surprise him with a treat before he got out of work." She started for the sidewalk but glanced back towards them. "See you later Mitsuki. Nice meeting you Li."

Blinking as her friend disappeared around the corner, Mitsuki turned to look towards Hei as he had also watched her leave before looking back towards her. She felt her cheeks flush slightly with the look he was giving her before he turned and nodded for the sidewalk. She quickly caught up to his side and they walked quietly side by side back towards her apartment in the late evening air.

"Um...so what were you and Minako talking about?" she finally spoke up after they had walked several blocks in silence. "D-did she tell you anything?"

"She said that you liked me more than a friend," Hei replied nonchalantly. However, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes wondering what she was going to do next. She stopped walking, her cheeks flushing bright pink, as she gave him a surprised then embarrassed look before dropping her gaze towards the ground. He stopped as well, turning towards her.

"I-I-I..." she started to say stuttering, completely flustered in embarrassment. "I know y-you don't l-like me l-like that s-so I-I wasn't g-going to s-say anything..."

Suddenly she felt his warm hand underneath her chin tilt her head back up before the feeling of his warm lips pressed against hers. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth as he pulled back from the kiss he'd just given her.

"Who says I don't feel that way towards you as well," he replied, his dark blue eyed gaze capturing her two-toned one; hand still underneath her chin. She gave a surprised blink at him. "I like you Mitsuki. Ever since meeting you, I...I don't...I...can't explain why but I..." He paused trying to find the right words to say. "These emotions that have been stirring within me...even though I'm a Contractor...I just..." He paused again. This was harder to explain than he thought. "I'm confused by why I have them but I do know this: being around you...it makes me happy. I feel...human again."

Mitsuki blinked at his words. She could tell the sincerity in his eyes that it was the truth. Plus, she could see the swirl of mixed emotions within those same dark blue orbs gazing at her and the way he spoke. He wasn't acting like he did when around anyone else. He had no reason to. Her heart gave a little flutter as she bit her lower lip slightly and felt her cheeks get warm again.

"By the way, um...was that your first kiss?" Hei asked her. He saw her cheeks flush even more and gave a small smirk knowing it had been. "Then, I'll just have to take your second as well." He closed the space between them again, pressing his lips to her soft, warm ones for a moment before breaking it and pulled back from her. Her cheeks were still flushed as he pulled his hand away from her chin and stood up straight again.

"Um...d-does...that mean...that you..." she started to ask trying to think of the right words to say, cheeks still flushed as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "Where does this put us?" She brought her gaze up to his as he gave a blink.

Glancing around, Hei didn't see or hear anyone nearby that could have seen them. The last thing he had needed was to have a Syndicate member, Huang, or Mao watching him and have seen that. He probably shouldn't have kissed her out in the open either but he honestly couldn't have helped it with the situation.

"Why don't we talk about it elsewhere," he spoke up quietly. "It might not be the best to do it out in the open."

"Oh yeah," she replied biting her lower lip as he gave a nod to continue on their way. She turned and followed alongside him, brushing her hand up against his. She was a little surprised when he responded by taking her hand in his warm, slightly rough, calloused hand; lacing his fingers with hers.

Getting to her apartment building, he let go of her hand so she could unlock the door. She looked back at him as she opened it. He followed her inside up to her apartment where she unlocked and opened the door, both stepping inside. As soon as the door was shut, their shoes taken off after Mitsuki had set her empty container down with her keys, Hei gently grabbed her upper arm and spun her around before she had started to head towards the living room. His warm lips pressed up against hers as he wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him and deepened the kiss until they needed to break it to catch their breath. Hei had wanted to do that since the other day when he almost kissed her before going to work. His lips were still tingling at the warmth and softness of hers. And they tasted like strawberries. She must have put on some strawberry chapstick earlier while at work. He wanted to kiss her more but he probably shouldn't let himself get too carried away.

Pulling away from her so he could compose himself, he nodded for the living room. She followed him to the couch where he was sitting down after taking care of her container into the kitchen. Before she could sit next to him, he pulled her onto his lap facing him as he gave her another deep kiss.

"We'll have to keep this between us understood?" Hei spoke up after breaking the kiss as he cupped her cheek with his hand. She gave a nod. "I don't want to get you in trouble with the Syndicate." She gave a small furrow of her brow as he realised he had spoken his employer's name to her and glanced away for a second then looked back to her. "My employers. Nor do you need to get pulled into it because of me." He gave a small pause as he rubbed his thumb lightly across her cheek. "And it would probably be best that the others didn't know about it either."

"A-alright. I understand," she replied with a nod.

"If we're seen out in town, it would also be best to keep it down to a minimum of anything that would make it seem like we're together as such." He gave a small pause. "B-but...I...wouldn't mind going out with you if you wanted to go out."

"L-like on a date?" This time it was his turn to blush a little as he nodded. It felt odd hearing it when she put it like that. "Um...okay." She bit her lip a little thinking a moment. "I...really don't have any idea what to do about dates though. I mean, I never went on any before obviously. Neither did my brother since he was too busy with schoolwork. Given what I know now, regardless of him having his emotions as his obeisance, I don't think he ever was really interested in anyone."

"Really?" Hei gave a blink.

"Yeah. He would tease me at times that I should get out and find someone special but I always told him that I really wasn't interested in anyone like that," she spoke up feeling her cheeks flush with warmth a little. "At least, no one caught my attention u-until-" She paused looking at him. Hei gave a blink then a small smirk. "I pestered him back why he didn't have a girlfriend either but he always shrugged and gave me the same thing I gave him: he just wasn't really interested in anyone right now." She gave another pause. "Maybe it was just because he was afraid to get close to anyone. Afraid of them finding out he wasn't human anymore and rejecting him like I had that night he became a Contractor. That he didn't want to live with constantly having to hide the secret of him being one to them." She looked down slightly with a saddened look. "He wrote in his letter to me that he did feel regret all the time not telling me from the beginning. But he just didn't want that rejection to weigh on him. And I can understand that. Having to lie constantly to someone you care about because of being afraid of their reaction."

Hei gave a blink seeing her saddened look she gave. He knew from experience what that feeling was like. He lied constantly to everyone around him because of being a Contractor. But also while human he had lied to Bai constantly. He had hated killing but it had been the only way to stay at her side to protect her. The nightmares it had given him constantly left him wanting to curl up and hide from the world. But even if he had, the memories of his target's faces would always haunt him.

"Contractors are liars," he spoke up quietly as he looked away from her. She lifted her head to look at him as he pulled his hand away from her cheek. "They can betray others without hesitation and kill without remorse." It was obvious even her brother knew that much.

"I know," she replied as she put a hand up to his cheek, turning his head to look back at her. "They can be downright monsters right?" He didn't say anything as he looked at her. "But even so, my brother chose for himself who he wanted to be. Yeah, he told me he had learned a few things here and there and certainly he knew about secret groups that exploited Contractors for their abilities, but he didn't want any part of that. His priority was keeping me safe and that meant keeping his abilities from being known. He kept everything about him being a Contractor to himself. I'm sure, had it not been for the train accident, he probably would have taken it to his grave without ever telling me just to keep me safe." She gave a pause. Part of her wanted to tell him about her being a Contractor too but she knew now what her brother felt with being scared in telling her about himself being one. She knew that Hei would be more than upset about her having lied all this time to him about being a Contractor herself. Plus, with his words from earlier about him feeling more human when he was around her, she felt the same way when he was around as well. She could be herself and forget about being a Contractor altogether.

"I'm still a monster though," Hei spoke up quietly, averting his gaze from hers. "I've killed so many both as human and Contractor..."

"To protect your sister," she replied and he looked back at her. "I'm sure my brother would have done the same thing to keep me safe." She gave a small pause as she looked down. "I...I know I would have if it meant protecting someone important like that to me."

Hei gave a blink at her honesty before giving a small shake of his head as she glanced up at him. "Believe me, you don't _ever_ want to have that kind of blood on your hands." He pulled his lips into a thin line as he averted his gaze again. "The nightmares and faces that haunt you aren't worth it..."

Mitsuki gave a blink at his words. She could see the haunted look in his eyes as he spoke, realising that she'd seen that similar look before once in a great while on her brother's face. Usually it was right around the time their parents had died. The realisation of it now was of him having the knowledge that he had taken the life of that Contractor that had killed their parents. Even if it had been in self defence, obviously it still haunted him all the same. And he'd only had the one person he'd killed. Hei, however, had killed who knew how many.

"Um...c-can I...ask you something?" she asked quietly. He shifted his gaze back to her. "Um...you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. Um...h-how old...were you when you...you know...took someone's life?" She remembered he had mentioned he had become known as the Black Reaper by time he was fifteen.

Hei blinked then averted his gaze again. "Twelve." He felt her shift a little on his lap. "Before being taken in by the Syndicate, when Bai and I were living by ourselves on the streets, a thief must have seen us making off with some money from an ATM that I had my sister use her powers on and I having learned to pick people's pockets without them noticing. While my sister was paying her price, I was left watching over her. There was no other way for me to protect my sister other than to attack him first to defend myself and my sister." He gave a small pause. "I...I managed to slit his throat after ambushing him from behind. I don't think he ever realised what had happened, but still..."

Mitsuki blinked at his words. So, even before being roped into this Syndicate, he'd had to take the life of another to protect his sister. Kind of like how her brother had done so to protect her. The weight of that action certainly haunted him.

"You said your parents were killed by a Contractor too right?" She remembered he had mentioned it before. He nodded.

"That Contractor was my sister." Hei saw the look of surprise on her face at his words. "I was coming home from hanging out with one of my friends to find my mother crying holding my father dead in her arms. She was calling my sister a monster and how she could do such a thing before she was killed by my sister right in front of me." He paused as the memory replayed in his mind. "She turned towards me looking at her in horror and surely she would have done the same to me but her obeisance kicked in and she fell asleep. It allowed me time to collect my thoughts and figure out what to do. Part of me was appalled and wanted to run away but the other part wanted to protect her even with knowing what she had done. When she woke, I used the most logical explanation I could think of to convince her that she needed me alive to watch over her while she paid her price because she was vulnerable. She seemed to accept it. I grabbed what bare essentials we could put into backpacks before we left, leaving our parents to be found by whomever. I hated leaving them there like that but there wasn't much else I could do. Had we stayed and had authorities come to take care of them, they would certainly have known something was different with Bai. And I...I didn't want to lose her."

"It just means that you have a heart," she spoke as she put a hand to his chest over his heart. She could feel it beating steadily against her hand. He put his hand over hers as he looked down at them together.

"Yeah...but..." he started to say quietly.

"But what?" He looked back up to her gaze as she gave him a puzzled look.

"...I..." The memory of what had happened just a couple of weeks ago while taking on those Russian spies flickered across his thoughts. "It almost was stopped." She furrowed her brow slightly at him. "My heart."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"You remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you someone was on my trail?" She nodded. "Turned out it was a couple of Russian intelligence spies. They were after Yin especially so they could get information out of her about the Syndicate." He gave a small pause as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Both were Contractors. The woman's power seemed to deal with causing the objects around her to vibrate. When I was running for her to take her down, she used it on me." He gave her hand another small squeeze as he kept his gaze down. "She was trying to make my heart stop and nearly succeeded. I had only a moment to use my own power to shock my heart back to normal." He winced slightly at the memory of it again. "It's not a very comfortable feeling, I can tell you that much."

Mitsuki blinked at his words as he slowly raised his gaze back to hers. He'd almost died that night and surely she would have never known about it other than seeing that his star had fallen. She pulled her hand away from his chest as he pulled his hand away from hers before she shifted so she could lay her head where her ear pressed against his chest this time. She then wrapped her arms around his back and gave a small squeeze to him in her embrace.

"I'm glad that you came back," she said quietly as she held him, listening to his heartbeat that had sped up a little. "I...I don't...know what I would do if I lost you."

This time it was Hei's turn to blink in surprise at her words and actions as she held him. Never had anyone expressed such a concern for him since the Gates had appeared and his sister became a Contractor. And quite honestly, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Mitsuki either. Despite only knowing her for a couple of months, she had drastically changed his life already. And that was something he could never get out of his mind.

Wrapping his arms up around her, he held her to him as she continued to sit there with her ear pressed to his chest. They stayed like that for a little while. Finally, Hei spoke up again.

"Thank you."

Mitsuki slowly raised her head off his chest while loosening her hold on him as she looked to him and blinked. "For what?"

"For coming into my life," he replied quietly, feeling his cheeks get slightly warm with embarrassment. "I...you really changed my life quite a bit..." She gave a blink then shook her head a little.

"I should actually be thanking you really," she pointed out. He looked at her with a blink. "You were the one that decided to let me live that night we first met. You could have easily just killed me along with that Contractor, but you didn't." He pulled his lips into a thin line. She had a point. Had it not been for her asking him to wait as she approached him, he would have just continued on, not thinking twice about her.

"But...you were the one to tell me to wait."

"You didn't have to though. You could have continued on and left me there."

"And risk you knowing about Contractors or knowing about my existence?"

"You have a point." She gave him a small smile before giving a little chuckle. "How about we thank whatever fluke that caused me not to have my memory erased by you? Because if that had been successful, had we met that day when I twisted my ankle, I wouldn't have pieced together who you might have been. Let alone known who you were to have gone out to save your life that rainy night." Even if that fluke technically had been her doing using her power to redirect his power without his knowledge.

Hei gave a blink then smiled softly. She had a point there too. Whatever fluke had kept her memories intact had certainly proved to be a life saver. Literally.

Suddenly his stomach gave a slight growl. He gave an embarrassed look as she gave a small laugh.

"Food does sound good right about now," she said as she started to get up. Hei pulled her back to him and kissed her for a moment before releasing her and smirked at her flushed cheeks. She stood up before he did and followed her into the kitchen to help make dinner.

* * *

"Um, d-do you think you could teach me?" she asked after they'd finished eating and doing the dishes. She was drying off her hands on a towel as she turned to face him.

"Teach you what?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well...um...how to fight like you? I mean, well...so I can defend myself better next time if something happened."

Hei gave a blink at her request. It had taken time and training to get as skilled as he had gotten. But he had to admit, he'd rather her know how to defend herself than not.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Dance? Y-yeah. But what does that have to do with fighting?"

Hei came up and slid around to stand behind her. He put a hand onto her abdomen, feeling the small shiver and tightening of her muscles in reaction. "Dancing is a good way to build strong core muscles right here." Leaning his head down a little, he spoke softly in her ear as he pressed slightly against her abdomen. "Be grounded and strong like the earth. But you also need to be able to move fluidly like water. And being able to disappear into the shadows just like you can't see the wind. Learning to strike at the precise moment with intensity like fire. Knowing when to block with a defence that's impenetrable like metal being hard to break through." He gave a small pause. "It takes some time and dedication to become as good as I am."

Mitsuki blinked, giving another small shiver at him being so close to her like this; his warm breath falling against her neck lightly as he spoke. She realised he was using the Chinese elements like she learned in school growing up. Earth, water, air, fire, metal. She never would have thought something like that could apply to something like learning to defend one's self. She realised she also had never actually seen him in action either in a fight besides that first night when he'd moved enough to launch the carabineer at the other Contractor quickly. The only other time she'd ever seen him in his full Reaper outfit besides that first night they'd met and the rainy night she'd dragged him inside had been when he was asleep on the couch. However, he hadn't had his mask or coat on.

Suddenly, she felt his other hand at the small of her back while his first was still at her abdomen. She straightened her spine up quickly as a shiver ran up it. But it wasn't a shiver of being cold or a bad feeling. It was one that made her heart flutter and wanting of him to touch her more. She could hear him give a small chuckle beside her ear.

"Straighten your spine completely like that while tightening your muscles in your abdomen," he continued, giving a small smirk at her reactions to his touching her like so. He could tell she wasn't used to it but was making sure he wasn't making her too uncomfortable. If she told him not to touch her, he'd abide by her wishes. He felt her do like he said. "Can you feel it? The slight burning sensation of the muscles working to hold yourself straight and rigid?"

"Y-yeah. Wow. I didn't think it was this hard to do something so simple," she replied with a small nod.

"Because you're not used to it," he replied with a small chuckle again as he moved his hands away, albeit reluctantly, from her. "Hold that for five minutes."

"F-five minutes?" she asked blinking. She was already struggling and it wasn't even barely a minute yet.

"Five minutes will be good to start off with," he replied chuckling softly again as he slid around to stand in front of her, watching while leaning against the counter behind him. "Of course, when I was learning how to fight, it was much more intense than this. Believe me, you don't want me teaching how my teacher taught me."

"Let me guess, they made it really difficult?" He gave a small nod.

"If you didn't get whatever move right, you got punished." He glanced away a little, his gaze seemingly distant with the memories of whatever he'd gone through. "And punishments were never fun."

"W-what punishments did your teacher do?"

Hei's dark blue gaze looked back at her with a seriousness to those orbs. "You got whipped and beat up." She gave a wide eyed look at him. "And that was just the basic training aspects. Needless to say, I learned quickly though since once getting to the next level, you did hand to hand combat with fellow peers. And you used real weapons. If you got hurt because you were too slow, that was your own fault. If you didn't meet their expectations, they got rid of you."

"S-seriously?"

"Seriously." He gave a small shrug of indifference. "Since many of my peers were Contractors while I was human, I had to work that much harder to keep at the top of my game. And there really wasn't a graduating sort of thing to the training either. They just gave you missions to do once they felt you were ready." He gave a small pause again. "Also always study your surroundings. Anything can be used as a weapon. I learned to use the objects around me while fighting as well. Something as simple as even pebbles or sand make a good weapon against enemies when used properly." He gave another pause. "Okay you can relax now."

Relaxing her muscles, Mitsuki gave a sigh of relief. "Ouch. Man I can really feel that now. I didn't think I'd make it."

"If you do that every chance you get, you'll get used to it quicker," he replied before standing back up straight and came around to stand behind her again. He slid his hands to her hips, feeling her shiver slightly once more. "And while keeping yourself rigid as such when holding your spine straight and tightening your muscles, if you sway your hips side to side like this-" He gently moved them side to side. "-and also undulate them back and forth from front to back, you'll not only strengthen up your core muscles but also loosen up a little and learn to move smoothly like water. It's that ebb and flow like a wave that makes up the core of your movement. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she replied feeling her cheeks getting hot from feeling his hands on her hips. It was such an intimate gesture with his hands resting there, even after he'd stopped showing her how to sway her hips side to side. And even though one of the men that had attacked her had grabbed her hips to keep her from running away, she knew Hei wasn't going to do something like that. She could tell he was keeping an eye on her reactions and making sure she wasn't going to freak out like she did with those men. There was a respectful way that he was touching her. And yet, it almost seemed like he was teasing her at the same time. Whatever it was, it made her ache for more of his touch. But she wasn't going to push the issue. After all, even if they had confessed their feelings for each other and obviously agreed to see each other like a couple might do, it was still too soon for her to just go rushing head first into anything like _that_. But she was curious a little.

Turning around to face him and feeling his hands still on her hips, she leaned up and kissed him. She felt his hands slide around to her back and pull her closer to him as he deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking it to catch their breath. His face was still in front of hers as she looked up into his starless night sky coloured gaze looking back at hers.

"Are you teasing me now?" he asked slightly huskily. "Because if you are, that's kind of cruel torture." He gave a soft smile though to let her know he wasn't angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked blinking at him.

"You have no idea how much I want to touch you," he continued in that husky tone. She could see the desire in his eyes. "I desire to hold you in my arms much more than this." He gave her a quick, soft kiss before pulling her to him so her head was against his shoulder, whispering softly in her ear. "But I'll wait until you're ready. There's no rush. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Mitsuki felt her cheeks turn warm as a blush crept over them at his words. She'd never thought anyone would be so considerate towards her feelings like that. The way in some books she read or movies she had watched, sometimes the two that would end up together would just go with the feelings of the moment and deal with the consequences later. But Hei seemed to understand that sometimes it was best not to tempt dealing with the consequences later by being smart to begin with.

"I..." she started to say as she pulled back from him and looked into his gaze still filled with a longing desire in them. "T-thank you." She didn't know what else to really say. But she hoped he understood that she appreciated his understanding at waiting until she was ready to take things further. He gave her a soft smile as he reached a hand up and placed it against her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across it as he leaned his head down a little so his forehead met hers.

"I would wait forever if you told me to," he replied softly as he looked into her eyes so close to his. "You're the first person I've ever been able to bare so much to. And you've listened and accepted everything about me, even when others certainly would be horrified by what I've done." He gave a small pause at the feelings that normally he kept to himself that he was expressing now. "So it's only fair that I listen and accept you for you."

Mitsuki blinked at his words. More than ever she wanted to tell him the truth about her being a Contractor just like him but somehow the words didn't want to form. She still was scared what would happen if he knew. And again, she felt human being around him just like he said he felt when around her. Was telling him worth it really? Nah. She would continue to keep it to herself. For now at least.

"Um...I did have a question if you don't mind my asking," she started to say as she bit her lower lip slightly.

"What is it?" He furrowed his brow slightly as he pulled his forehead away from hers a little.

"Wh-when is your birthday?" she asked curiously. "I mean...you told me your real name. I...just remembered about asking."

Hei blinked as he looked at her. He'd been given so many false birthdates to go with his false aliases. It'd been so long since he'd ever actually celebrated it anyway. Though, for once, his current alias did actually match up with his birthdate this time around. And ironically it was coming up soon. "Um...actually...it's in a couple of weeks. The thirteenth."

"R-really?" she asked blinking in surprise. This got him blinking at her too. "My birthday is three weeks from now. The twentieth." He had a surprised look on his face now. "How old are you going to be?"

"Twenty three." He did remember his age easily of course. He'd seen that she was the same age on her ID though hadn't known her birth date. "Same as you." She gave a small furrow of her brow at him. "I saw it on your ID that night we first met. I looked for where you lived and it was on there."

"Oh yeah." She gave a small chuckle then bit her lower lip. Thoughts ran through her mind of trying to plan a small party to celebrate his birthday. She had a feeling that he hadn't celebrated it in a long time. "I have no idea what I'll do for mine. Since Yue's been gone, I really don't make a whole big deal out of it much. Though Minako always makes sure to cheer me up with a gift and either take me out or make a cake." She gave a small smile. "At least it's one good thing that I can look forward to on that day." She paused then looked up at him. "Though I'm sure you probably haven't done anything special in awhile either have you?"

"No. It's just another ordinary day to me," Hei shrugged glancing away. Ever since the Gates had appeared, his sister turned into a Contractor, and their parents murdered leaving them on the run, then getting roped into the Syndicate, he'd not once stopped to celebrate it. Ten long years and he had barely batted an eye at the day.

"I guess birthdays suck after all," she chuckled slightly. "I mean, getting older? Who likes that?" Hei gave a blink then small smile at her trying to cheer him up a little.

"Yeah. It's whatever I suppose." He did have a small idea come to him. Maybe he'd surprise her by doing something nice on her birthday. Though, he had no idea what to actually do. Given it had been so long since ever having a birthday party, it wasn't like he even knew what to do. Maybe he'd have to look it up or something.

"D-do you...want to watch a movie with me?" she suddenly asked curiously. He still had his arms around her waist and she had been thinking up of ideas not just for his birthday coming up but ideas for dates they could do.

"Movie?" This time it was his turn to blink curiously.

"Yeah. You know, something to watch like on a date?"

Hei gave a blink remembering earlier he had said he wouldn't mind going out on dates with her now that they'd confessed their feelings for each other. But he also had no idea what movies were really playing to go watch and see. It wasn't that he didn't like movies, it was that he never really had time to go do anything fun. Mostly since anything like that seemed better going with someone. And of course, he was always alone and kept to himself due to who he was and his work.

"N-now? I-I have no idea what's playing."

"We don't have to go out to the movies tonight," she replied chuckling softly again. "I have plenty of movies here to watch too." She stepped back out of his arms and turned for the living room. He followed right behind her as she went over to the TV stand, knelt down, and started looking through the various movies she had underneath it neatly organised. "Do you have a favourite? We could watch that if I have it."

"Um...not really," he replied blinking as he looked down at her little collection there. He really didn't recognise any of the movies or having seen any in particular.

"How about this one?" She pulled out one and held it up to him. He looked at it with a blink. On the cover was a young looking girl in a salmon coloured outfit with white ribbon-like strips of fabric tied up around her arms at the shoulders. She appeared to be standing in front of some sort of old fashioned bathhouse.

"What's it about?" She gave him a blink in surprise. "I've...never had much time to actually sit and watch much of anything before coming to Tokyo."

"Oh yeah. Um well, this girl here," she pointed to the girl on the cover. "She and her parents end up stumbling on what appears an abandoned amusement park-like area one day and her parents end up getting turned into pigs for eating some food they weren't supposed to."

"Pigs?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well, it takes place in the Spirit World where the spirits can come to rest in this little town area there. The girl has to find a way to get her parents back to normal since she can't leave without them." She gave a small shake of her head as she softly smiled. "I think you'll like it."

"Um...okay," Hei said as she turned and popped it in her player before going to the couch and sat down, patting the seat beside her. He came over and sat down as she turned on the TV then curled up next to him.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Hei sat with her watching the movie she'd picked out. Seeing the girl struggling to do her best to earn her keep at the bathhouse and help from the dragon boy spirit to eventually free her parents and being able to return back to the human world had been interesting to say the least.

"Did you like it?" she asked once it was over and had put the movie back.

"It was...different. But I liked it," he replied with a small smile at her. She smiled back at him.

"I have all of his movies he's done," she replied still smiling as she pulled out a couple more and held them up. "He's one of my favourite directors for animation."

"My neighbour, Joshua, would certainly seem to love conversations about the director," Hei commented with a small chuckle. "I overheard him saying he came to study Japanese animation at the university. I guess he's a big fan of it."

"Yeah. I suppose it could be a big thing indeed," she replied with a chuckle in return then gave a small yawn.

"It's getting late. You should probably get some rest," he said as she stood after putting the other movies in their spots then went back over to the couch and sat down, leaning against his shoulder. She gave a small sigh as a bit of hair fell into her face and he reached up brushing it back behind her ear.

"I really don't want to though," she grumbled, giving another yawn. Hei looked down at her head leaning against his arm still. Her warmth from beside him radiated against his skin.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he asked. Even though he'd stayed the last two nights, he secretly hoped to stay again. It was quiet in her apartment, which was nice compared to his own because of his neighbours with their partying sometimes through the day and night. But he slept so much better beside her than he had in years. Her warmth was comforting and kept the nightmares away; which spoke greatly considering how much the ghosts of his targets haunted him on a daily basis.

Two-toned eyes turned to look up at his dark blue gaze from his shoulder. "I...do you really want to?" she asked quietly. She knew he'd stayed the past couple of nights because of what had happened to her, but she couldn't possibly ask him to stay another night.

"If you want me to, you need only ask," he replied with a soft smile.

"But you've already stayed the past couple of nights because...well...that night's events..." She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud with the men having cornered her as she sat up from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Then do you want me to go?"

"N-no..." She felt her cheeks get hot and looked down away from his gaze. His hand slid under her chin, tilting her head to look back up at him.

"Then I'll stay," he replied with a soft smile at her. "Besides, I don't mind."

"Okay." She gave him a small smile in return before he leaned closer and captured her lips in a soft kiss for a brief moment before pulling back again.

Getting ready for bed, Mitsuki had her pajamas on and was in her room beside her bed. Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind and she gave a small squeak as Hei's soft chuckle sounded from beside her ear.

"You know, you're really going to have to teach me how you move so silently," she spoke up turning around to face him as he let go of her waist.

"Years of practise," he replied with a shrug. "It's essential when in the field and trying to ambush a target. You need all the surprise you can get."

"Yeah. That's true," she nodded with a small chuckle herself. "Especially since you use knives and you have to have contact with your targets or have something conductive to send your power through it right?"

"Exactly," he nodded as he let go of her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before she slid into bed. He turned off the light before coming back and slid under the blankets with her, pulling her close. She snuggled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and he did so in return.

"Goodnight Hei," she spoke as she settled in his arms, head tucked up under his chin.

"Goodnight Mitsuki," he replied softly. She gave a soft sigh and he listened as her breathing evened out, enjoying the comfort of her warmth beside him before letting himself fall into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Feelings finally got shared with each other. They're both certainly happy to know that the other likes them the same way they do. *grins*  
And yes, I couldn't resist having the reference to Spirited Away in there. *grins* I thought it was a nice idea since Hei can sort of relate to Haku because he's sort of lost his identity as being himself while working for the Syndicate and Mitsuki sort of being like Chihiro with helping to remind him of who he is and that he has a soft side. Or something like that.  
Also, the whole core exercise he shows her is actually a technique I learned from a couple of friends that took some belly dancing classes. I've even tried them out myself and boy, you do feel the burning sensation of your muscles in your abs and along your back when they're not used to being used like that. Doing that and the "shimmy" movement of moving your knees back and forth from front to back (not side to side) for twenty minutes was actually one of their warm-up exercises they did. I admit, I didn't even make five minutes trying to do that before getting tired out the first time. *laughs*  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update soon with another one! Thanks a bunch for reading! *hands out pocky*


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Hope your year has been alright so far (even if it's not even through the first month yet). *grins* Anyway, thought I'd give another update! Enjoy!

-Chapter Fourteen-

"Okay close your eyes and open your senses," Hei spoke as he had Mitsuki standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse on her next day off. He'd scouted out the area for a couple of days while she was at work and went through the place thoroughly to make sure it was perfect for his plans.

"Okay," she nodded and closed them. She tried doing what he'd been teaching her back in her apartment to open her senses in order to sense things around her the past few days along with more core building exercises like he'd shown her. Her abs were certainly sore but she was starting to notice even the bit she'd been doing like he'd told her to do each day had been helping a little. However, sensing his presence had been hard to do, even in the small space of her apartment.

"Now concentrate and see if you can sense me before I get to you understand?" She gave a nod before she felt his fingertips brush against her cheek. It was his signal he was going to back off and go move through the shadows and approach her from somewhere else.

Concentrating on everything around her, she listened with her ears for any sound but there was nothing. She'd been having a slightly hard time opening her senses like he said, mostly due to the slight distractions of other sounds in the apartment and around outside so he had decided to take her out to where there was less noise.

'Focus,' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She thought she sensed something moving behind her and turned as she opened her eyes, hands going out to grab at what she felt but nothing was there.

Suddenly there was a press of a warm palm up against the back of her neck. It took all her willpower to not activate her power and counter his touch with a shock. She'd had to suppress that same instinct during the other times they'd practised in her apartment as well.

"Too slow," he spoke up. "You're dead."

"Ah man!" she groaned as he pulled his hand away and turned to face him as he shook his head. "I thought I had you that time too."

"Like I said, it takes lots of practise," Hei replied with a shrug. "But that round wasn't half bad." He gave a small inclination of his head again. "Try it again."

Nodding, she closed her eyes again before feeling the soft brush of his fingertips across her cheek. She concentrated like last time, opening her senses. This time, as she felt movement from behind her and turned to face it, she kept her eyes closed. At the last second, the movement shifted and she ducked down quickly as she opened her eyes and rolled away from the presence behind her. She came up into a crouch, facing where Hei was standing, hand up where her neck would have been had she continued to stand there.

"I...I did it!" she said with a grin as she stood up again, Hei dropping his hand back to his side.

"Not bad," he replied with a small smile, as she came back over to him. "Keep that up every time and it'll become second nature. Again."

Running through the same exercise for another hour, Hei's stomach finally gave a growl. He gave a small embarrassed laugh as she smiled before hers gave a growl as well. They decided to head back into town and grab some food.

"Well, since you're getting down the concentration part, I think it's safe to say I'm going to have to add in some defence techniques now," Hei said as they dug into their food they'd ordered. He took a bite of rice before swallowing. "I'll go easy on you since I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to push you to learn. Understood?"

"I understand," she nodded before grabbing a gyoza and took a bite before swallowing. "I've always been a faster learner." She gave a small pause as she grabbed her drink and took a sip before setting it back down. "I did learn a few basic moves for self defence when living with my grandparents, but I guess since I didn't keep up with practising them for this long, I kind of forgot. Though that elbow move I did that first night we met has always stuck with me." She gave a small sigh. "But I guess I just panicked too much that night when...well..." She trailed off remembering the three men again and gave a shudder.

"It's alright. Everyone freezes once in awhile." Hei glanced out the window at the traffic. "I used to in the beginning. But I learned real quick that doing so could cost you an opening that could give an advantage over your opponent and win the fight." He flicked his gaze back to her. "You've never had to deal with three on one like that before did you?" She gave a shake of her head. "Then it was only natural to panic."

"I...I want to become stronger though," she said biting her lower lip slightly looking down at the spread of food in front of them. "I guess I relied a lot on my brother being there for me when I needed him. He was more of the one that knew how to fight more than I did. He took some martial arts classes but, like me, he didn't continue to practise and got more involved into the science areas and studying about the Gates and such. And after what happened in South America, he was bound determined to find out all he could to prevent the same happening here." She gave a small pause. "He felt so sad about how many lives had been lost at Heaven's Gate and wanted to make sure that more wouldn't fall to that fate." She poked at another gyoza with her chopsticks.

"About your brother," Hei spoke up in a more serious tone and she raised her gaze up to his. "You said he knew about certain organisations that employed Contractors. Was he ever a part of them?" He remembered she'd said that he'd written in his letter about it but she never elaborated. And he had mentioned the Syndicate to her now. It was only natural he be cautious.

"No," she replied shaking her head softly. "He knew only of them from what he had overheard but he never wanted a part of it." She remembered telling that to him before but knew he wanted to be certain. "Like I said, he just wanted to protect me and kept out of that sort of thing. Though I'm not sure if he was aware of the Syndicate or not. He never specified anything in detail in his letter."

"Hmm." Hei pulled his lips into a thin line as she popped another gyoza in her mouth and looked out the window. He'd have to have Mao look into it then just to be certain. Though he believed her word for it, there was no telling what her brother actually did since he couldn't ask him directly.

Finishing up with lunch and paying, they headed outside again and down the sidewalk. They browsed through some shops, Hei paying attention to some of the items she found interesting as they looked. Even though her birthday was still a couple of weeks off, he wanted to get her something special. And since he didn't know exactly what to get, he paid close attention to what she seemed interested in.

"Oh that's pretty," she spoke up as they had stopped at another shop. She reached out and picked up the hair clip she'd found in the shape of a black dragon made of onyx holding a silvery white sphere made of white opal in its claws that looked like the moon. She held it up to the side of her head and looked into the mirror there admiring it.

"Here," Hei spoke up as he took it and gently clipped it in her hair. She looked at it in the mirror again, smiling as she looked at him. "It looks pretty on you."

"You really think so?" He nodded with a soft smile. He also didn't miss what it seemed to represent. The name she'd given him, Heilong, _Black Dragon_ , holding the _beautiful moon_ , Mitsuki. She smiled back before undoing it from her hair, looked at the price, and sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait on it though. I've got a few bills coming up I've got to take care of first."

Plucking it from her hands, Hei took it over to the shopkeeper and paid for it before bringing it back and clipped it back into her hair again with a soft smile. She just blinked and felt her cheeks get warm with a blush.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," she stuttered slightly.

"Think of it as an early birthday present," he smiled softly back at her. Her eyes widened slightly before her cheeks turned more pink than they already were. He couldn't help but smirk softly.

Going back outside to the sidewalk, they continued down it, Mitsuki slipping her hand into his. Hei glanced down to her as she glanced up at him; the hair clip catching the mid-afternoon sunlight as he closed his hand around hers gently. He had to admit she really did look pretty like that. It made him want to kiss her though he dared not since they were out in public. Who knew what spies of the Syndicate were out keeping tabs on him right now. The most he could probably get away with was just holding her hand like he was now.

As they continued walking, passing by a water fountain, Mitsuki noticed Yin's spectre suddenly pop up and float there from the corner of her eye. It swayed back and forth though Hei didn't seem to have noticed it yet. She was about to get Hei's attention to look towards it inconspicuously when a familiar voice spoke up from behind.

"You know you are so hard to find." Hei and Mitsuki turned around to see the sassy black cat Contractor come up from behind. "I've been running everywhere trying to find you." He raised an eyebrow noticing Hei and Mitsuki holding hands.

"What's going on?" Hei asked.

"Emergency meeting with Huang," Mao replied. "Yin's already there. She sent her spectre out looking for you as well." He turned his head towards the fountain, noticing it on the water. Hei turned his attention towards it too. Mitsuki turned to look but gave a furrow of her brow and moved her head back and forth scanning the water like she couldn't see it.

"The usual meeting place?" Hei asked as he looked back to Mao, who nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you there." The black cat turned and started trotting off as Hei turned to Mitsuki.

"It's alright. You have to do your job after all," she said with a nod as she gave a small squeeze of his hand. "Go before you get in trouble."

Nodding, Hei took a couple of steps away from her, letting his fingertips remain on hers as he pulled away from her hand before taking off after Mao. Once he was out of sight, Mitsuki turned her head towards the fountain where Yin's spectre still remained watching her.

"Thank you Yin for keeping my secret so far," she spoke softly. The shimmering white spectre swayed slightly as if to say she was welcome. "And I never did get to properly tell you thank you for getting Hei that night. So thank you. I appreciate it." It bobbed and swayed again before disappearing once more.

Looking back in the direction that Hei and Mao had disappeared off to, she gave a soft sigh before putting her hand up to the clip in her hair and gave a soft smile. She definitely hadn't been expecting him to buy it for her.

"Early birthday present huh?" she said quietly to herself. "Guess I'm going to have to find something really good to get him." She gave a soft chuckle as she turned and headed down the sidewalk to continue looking for something to get him.

"Hey Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki stopped and turned around to see Minako waving her hand at her as she ran towards her. She gave a blink as her friend came up and stopped, catching her breath for a moment.

"Oh hey Minako," she said.

"I thought I saw you earlier wandering around the shops with Li," Minako said finally having gotten her breath. She looked around furrowing her brow. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh um, he had a meeting for work suddenly call in and had to go see what was up," she replied.

"That's a bummer," she pouted then noticed the hair clip and turned Mitsuki to look at it. "Ooo that's pretty. Did you just get this?"

"Oh um...y-yeah," she replied feeling her cheeks get warm. Minako didn't miss seeing her blushing.

"Did Li get it?" She saw her friend's cheeks turn even more pink and smirked. "See! I told you he likes you! Did you ever tell him you liked him by the way? I forgot to ask."

"Y-yeah..."

"And what did he say?"

"H-he liked me too."

"See! Now was that so hard? Told you he liked you!" She gave a mischievous grin. "So...?"

"So?"

"So are you two officially dating now or what?" Mitsuki's cheeks flushed pink again as she nodded. "Ooo! Did you two kiss already?"

"M-Minako!" Mitsuki felt so embarrassed but she loved her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her friend chuckled as they headed down the sidewalk again. "So what were you doing before he got called away? Were you two on a date?"

"I-I guess sort of," she replied. "We went to lunch and then went wandering through the shops. I found the pin and thought it was pretty but I wasn't able to buy it since it was kind of expensive and I've got a couple of bills coming up that are due. But then Li took it and paid for it before I had the chance to tell him he didn't need to."

"Oh?" Minako raised an eyebrow at her.

"He said it was an early birthday present since I told him my birthday was coming up."

"Aww!" She grinned then paused. "Did he tell you his birthday?"

"Y-yeah. It's a week before mine."

"Seriously?!" Mitsuki nodded. "So did you get him something yet?"

"I'm still looking." Mitsuki gave a small sigh. "I don't know what to get him really."

"Well, what does he like?"

"Um...well..."

"You don't know what he likes?" Minako paused in her walking, furrowing her brow at her friend.

"N-not really," Mitsuki replied with a small sigh. "Well...other than he likes looking at the stars and all." And knives. And food. And cuddling with her whenever he got the chance to. "Though he did say he liked the hair clip on me. Said it was pretty."

"Hmm. Then why not find something to compliment it?" Minako looked at it again before they continued walking.

"You think so?"

"Sure. That way it can remind him of you whenever you're apart."

"I...I guess so."

Wandering through more shops, Mitsuki paused looking at finding a little black dragon pendant similar to the one with her hair clip. There was also a little white dragon pendant beside it.

"You find something?" Minako asked noticing her friend looking at the two pendants. "Oh hey this kind of matches your hair clip."

"Can I help you ladies?" the shopkeeper asked as she came over with a smile.

"Um, how much is the black dragon pendant?" Mitsuki asked.

"Five thousand yen," the shopkeeper replied. "However, it's sold as a set with the white dragon." Mitsuki blinked then gave a small sigh. Even that was out of her price range because of bills coming up. It would be really cutting it close since she still had shopping for food to do as well.

"We'll take them," Minako spoke up with a smile.

"M-Minako..." Mitsuki looked to her friend as she pulled out her wallet and handed the shopkeeper the money.

"You can just get me back later okay?" Her friend gave a smile. "After all, it's not going to be his birthday every day." She gave a wink.

"There you go miss," the shopkeeper said as she handed Mitsuki the two pendants wrapped up and inside a little box to carry it in. "Hope you enjoy them." She gave a smile.

"Um thanks," she replied with a nod and slight bow before turning with her friend and went back outside. "Now what am I going to do with the other pendant?"

"Make a matching necklace for you duh," Minako chuckled. "You know like yin and yang?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I could do that." Mitsuki smiled. "Though I'm going to need a nice chain to put each on."

"Come on. I know where to go." Minako grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her along down the sidewalk towards the shop she knew to have a bunch of various items for Mitsuki to look over.

* * *

"Thanks again Minako," Mitsuki said as she held the little bag with two matching silver chains. She had found two matching silver crescent moons and two purple lightning bolt charms as well like she had made for Yin's bracelet. "I really owe you one."

"Like I said, his birthday comes once a year and giving him something special will really make him appreciate it," Minako said with a shrug while smiling. "Though, I don't understand the purple lightning bolt charms you picked out to go with the moons."

"It's just a little thing we share," she replied with a smile.

'Something we both share at any rate,' she thought to herself as they headed down the street together.

Suddenly Minako's phone rang and she pulled it out, looking at the screen. "Ah I better get this. It's the boyfriend," she chuckled. "See you at work tomorrow."

Waving, Mitsuki watched her friend answer the phone and head on down the street before looking to the bag in her hands. She really hoped Hei would like what she had in mind.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei's started on teaching Mitsuki how to learn some self defence techniques he learned, but of course he's a nicer teacher when it comes to when she doesn't get it right. And I couldn't resist the hair pin idea along with the matching necklaces. *grins*  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and I'll do my best to get another one up soon! Leave any comments and reviews letting me know how you liked it! Thanks! *hands out more pocky*


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was another short one, I decided to do another double chapter update. So enjoy!

-Chapter Fifteen-

"You're getting better," Hei spoke up as they took a breather. He tossed her some bottled water he'd brought with them this time to the abandoned warehouse. He'd also brought some roll up mats he had bought and hidden them when they weren't being used so they could practise some fighting moves without landing on the cement floor. It was the day before his birthday.

"You think so?" she asked catching the bottle and opened it, taking a drink.

"Your reflex time has gotten faster," he pointed out. "And you're getting better at sensing my presence when I sneak up on you." He gave a small pause. "Granted you're still far off from reaching my level but I admit you're quite the learner. Hell, you've made much more progress than I've seen most others exhibit, even with intense training."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" she asked blinking. She had to admit, she was surprised at herself for being so good, given her limited experience with doing much martial arts when she was growing up. Her brother had been so much better at it than she had been.

"Yeah. You're a natural I suppose." He gave a small pause as he looked down at her in front of him. He reached a hand up under her chin before giving her a soft kiss. "It reminds me of me in all honesty." He gave a small smile at the soft blush that came to her cheeks before kissing her again. His stomach gave a growl in the middle of the kiss and he pulled back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment now.

"Guess time for dinner?" she asked chuckling at him. She was beginning to feel hungry too but thankfully her stomach hadn't growled yet.

"Yeah. I guess we could wrap it up for today," he replied with a small chuckle. She gathered the bag they put their water and a few things he'd grabbed in while he rolled up the mats and stuck them out of sight from anyone that might wander into the building.

"Did you have any place in mind to go eat at or...?" she asked as they walked back in the general direction of town and her apartment. They were wearing their normal clothes over the top of their clothes meant for doing these workouts so as to not draw attention to themselves.

"Hmm you know I haven't made this one dish I learned to make while in Thailand," he spoke up. "I could make it. It's rather good."

"Sure." She gave a smile. He'd been making various dishes from places he'd been whenever he came over and cooked. It was a fun way to taste different things that even she didn't know how to make right offhand.

"We'll have to grab a few things from the store really quick though," he spoke up. He nodded in the direction of the nearest store he knew where he could find the ingredients needed for the dish.

Grabbing the items needed, they headed back to her apartment and he started in on making the main dish while she prepared a side dish. They ate, her saying she liked it, before finishing and told him he could go get a shower to freshen up if he wanted to while she did dishes. When he was done, she went and grabbed a shower herself before coming out to the living room to find him stretched out on the couch reading again on another book. He looked up as she came over, marked his page, and set the book down before opening his arms to her. She came over and he pulled her onto his lap, giving her a soft kiss.

"Um, I know it's still a few hours away but um," she started to say as she pulled back when they broke the kiss and bit her lower lip slightly. She reached into the pocket of her pajama pants, pulling something small out, and held her hand up so her fist enclosed what she had for him. He gave a blink as he held his hand out underneath hers and she set what was in her hand onto his open palm before moving her hand back.

Hei blinked looking down at the two silver keys on the keyring before meeting her gaze; surprise written on his face. "Are these...?"

"A spare set yes," she replied biting her lower lip slightly still. "I had them made the other day. I thought you might like your own set so you don't have to constantly wait for me to either let you in, someone to let you in the downstairs door, or pick the locks. Nor have to constantly use the slider door when you're in your gear."

"I..." Hei blinked looking to the keys again.

"And um...well...if you want to leave anything of yours here, I don't mind either. I know you don't have much but, think of this like your own home too okay?"

At that, Hei stared at her in disbelief. She really was opening her own place to him to stay? He'd never had anywhere to really call home for just about the past decade. He was never left in one place for long because of his missions. This had been the longest so far he'd been assigned to a place since the conflict in South America. To actually have a place to settle down at though had never been a huge priority. Until now anyway. Otherwise, it was just a passing thought in his mind because he knew his dealings with the Syndicate never would allow him a permanent place to live.

"I..." he started to say. He felt a range of emotions running through him right then and pulled her into his embrace as he spoke softly into her ear. "This is the first time I've ever had a place to call a home in a decade. You have no idea how much this means to me. So thank you."

"I...you're welcome," she replied smiling softly as she held him back in her embrace. She wanted to say more but she didn't know exactly how to express the words she wanted to tell him. He'd been the one to come into her life and change everything when she thought she was to be left alone without anyone to understand her completely because of being a Contractor. But here he was, just like her, and obviously had been in the same predicament she had been in, even if he didn't acknowledge at first the need for companionship.

Releasing her just long enough so he could lean over and set the keys on the coffee table beside the book, he returned to holding her to him. She laid there, her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair, just enjoying the feeling of her warmth against him. This definitely was the best birthday he'd had since the Gates had appeared, even if it wasn't until tomorrow that it would be his actual birthday. He gave a soft sigh as he continued to gently play with her hair; the feeling of her warm breath falling against his neck softly and the steady beating of her heart beating just after his in his own chest. This certainly had been something he hadn't foreseen when coming to Tokyo. Another set of jobs, another city, then moving on again once those were done. No place to call home. And yet now here he was with her, someone that seemed to understand him on such a level no one else did, open and honest, and a place he could call home with her. It made his heart ache a little though because he knew he was supposed to only be assigned here for at least a few more months with his team before the Syndicate would most likely send him on his way again. Yet now, he couldn't just simply tear himself away from a place like he used to and leave it behind with little regards to it. Here, he had something he had desperately wanted all this time. Someone he had been looking for who he could protect and feel like some normal human again. Sure, he still wanted to find his sister and he would get his answers he needed, but being with Mitsuki was also something important to him.

Feeling himself getting tired enough to call it a night, he looked down to her with her head still on his shoulder and eyes closed. Her breathing was steady and even so he knew she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he moved slowly as he shifted himself before sliding out from underneath her and laid her gently on the couch while he stood up. Then, picking her up gently in his arms, he carried her down to her room and laid her in bed, covering her with the blankets. He went back down to shut off the lights, making sure everything was locked up for the night, before going back down to her room and slid under the blankets next to her, pulling her close.

"I love you Mitsuki," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes and inhaled her soft jasmine scent, allowing himself to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

"I'll be back later this evening alright?" Hei said as he slid on his shoes after breakfast the next morning. He grabbed his green jacket, sliding it on before putting a hand to her cheek, pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her. "Can't exactly miss work, even if it's my birthday."

"I hope you still have a good day though," she said with a smile. "I'll see you this evening then."

Watching him leave, she gave a small smile as she turned and headed to the kitchen to get dishes done. She had plans and she wanted to get started on them right away.

"Thank goodness I had today off as well," she said to herself as she started the water before putting the dishes in to wash up and dry off. By time she finished drying them and putting them away, it was nearing just past noon since it had been late morning when he'd left.

Grabbing out the ingredients she wanted to make for the cake, she paused a moment, filling a glass with water, and set it on the counter. Then she started gathering the ingredients together and mixing up the batter. By time she finished with that, she sensed a presence watching her from behind and turned to see the ghostly white blob of Yin's spectre in the glass.

"Thought you'd stop to say hi," she spoke up with a small chuckle as the blob swayed a little. "Do you want to come here and surprise Hei for his birthday?" She paused holding up the bowl of batter. "I'm making a cake. You can bring Mao too. Just remember, he doesn't know about me being a Contractor either." The blob swayed a little again. "Well, if you do, just ring the buzzer that says Yuuki next to it alright? I'll come down to let you in. Mao can show you the way if you need to." The blob swayed a little before disappearing again.

Pondering if Yin really would come or not, she shrugged and went to get the cake ready to put in the oven. Then she went to clean up the dishes she made and prepared the frosting. The sound of her buzzer going off a short bit later got her attention. Yin must have come after all. She checked the timer on the oven seeing that she still had enough time to go down and let her in.

Opening the outside door after getting her shoes on and going downstairs, Mitsuki smiled at the silver haired girl and cat Contractor standing there before inviting them in and upstairs to her apartment.

"Yin said she wanted to see you," Mao spoke up as he flicked his tail and eyed Mitsuki as the two girls pulled off their shoes after Mitsuki had shut the door again. "But she didn't say why." He gave a sniff of the air. "Something smells good. What are you making?"

"I'm making cake," Mitsuki replied as she headed towards the kitchen with Yin and Mao following.

"Cake?" Mao gave a confused look as he jumped up onto the seat of one of the chairs at the table Mitsuki had pulled out a bit for him to sit at. Yin took a seat across from him.

"Hei's birthday," Yin spoke up in her usual tone as she sat there staring off.

"Wait, what?" Mao looked at her then looked to Mitsuki.

"I uh...I wanted to surprise him with something nice," Mitsuki spoke up with a shrug, trying to keep it casual and not let on that she and Hei were technically seeing each other. He had said he wouldn't say anything to them either. Because of being a Contractor, he shouldn't have those sorts of feelings towards her like that. And he didn't want word getting back to the Syndicate. "I mean, I doubt he's ever celebrated his birthday in a long time because of his work right?"

"Yeah I guess," Mao sighed realising her point and gave a small cat shrug. "I didn't know it was his birthday. Even with looking up what information that's on him in the database."

"Database?" Mitsuki gave a tilt of her head slightly looking at Mao.

"Yeah I'm linked to the Syn...the database of our employer's," Mao replied. "I'm able to look up anything they have stored there. It's how I can find information on anything I want. Plus, it allows me to communicate with you like this since cat brains lack the ability to speak and all. I have to download data packs regularly otherwise the feline brain tends to take over and I'm shoved to the back of the brain so to speak until I'm able to regain my senses enough to take over again."

"Oh. That seems interesting," she replied with a blink. "Being able to access information like some wireless receiver sounds kind of nifty."

"Eh it has its perks," Mao replied with a cat shrug. "He told you it was his birthday today then?"

"Yeah he did a few weeks back when I asked him once about it," she replied with a small smile. "I told him he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to. But I'm glad he did. I mean, I know I'm only here to help out what I can but even he needs a break once in a while from his work right? And what better way than making something nice on one's birthday."

"Yeah I suppose," Mao said with another cat shrug. The sound of the timer on the oven went off just then.

"One moment," Mitsuki spoke up and went to check the cake. "Looks like it's all done. Now we just have to wait for it to cool before we can put the icing on. Don't want it to melt all over the place." She gave a small pause after setting it on the cooling rack and looked at them.

"What?" Mao asked eyeing her.

"You don't have anything to give him for a present," she pointed out. "But I do have some leftover beads from a project I did awhile back and some string if you wanted to make something."

"I fail to see how I could make anything. I don't have hands if you recall." Mao held up a paw and waved it slightly in the air.

"You can pick out the pieces and I could put them together," Mitsuki replied with a smile then looked at Yin. "Or you could Yin."

"Me?" The silver haired girl turned her gaze in Mitsuki's direction and gave a tilt of her head slightly.

"Yes. Don't you want to make something for Hei?"

"Make something..." The girl seemed to ponder a moment then gave a single nod.

"Alright. Then I'll get the stuff. One minute."

Disappearing down to her room for a moment, Mitsuki returned with some twine and a bag of beads and scissors. She set it on the table and spread the beads out in a dish she grabbed letting Yin and Mao pick out everything. Showing Yin how to string the beads onto the twine, they made a couple of bracelets.

"I still fail to see him actually wearing these," Mao said once they had finished and Mitsuki was putting the leftovers away. He gave a small nudge with his paw at the one he had Mitsuki make for him.

"It's the thought that counts," Mitsuki replied with a small smile. "Since I made Yin a good luck bracelet, I'll make you something as well."

"I can't wear bracelets. I'm a cat."

"No but I can make something else." She gave a small pause, tapped her chin, before grabbing a piece of twine, a bright silvery bead, and quickly fashioned it into a little charm. Then she went over to him and tied it on his collar with his bell. "See? Now you have a good luck charm as well."

Looking down towards its general direction, Mao gave a small furrow of his brow before turning his ears backwards and looked away. Mitsuki gave a blink.

"Is it not to your liking?" she asked.

"No. It's just..." Mao kept his ears backwards and gaze averted as he gave a small twitch of his tail before muttering the next words. "T-thanks."

Mitsuki gave a blink at the cat Contractor's words. Obviously he seemed embarrassed by being grateful for the gift. She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

"T-This doesn't mean we're friends or anything," Mao added looking up at her with his ears still backwards. Mitsuki gave a small smile remembering Hei's words from before about how Mao's attitude was and knowing he just didn't want to admit it.

"Of course. I'm just someone who gives you food now and again and helps when I can," she replied with a small chuckle. Mao kept his ears backwards, looking away again while twitching the tip of his tail. She turned to go check the cake. "Ah. Looks like it's all cooled off enough to decorate." She gave a pause and looked to Yin. "Would you like to help me Yin?"

"Me? Help?" Yin turned her blank gaze in her direction, eyes slightly wider than usual with what was the closest to a curiously surprised gaze on her face.

"Yin's not programmed to do things like that," Mao spoke up with a small furrow of his brow.

"Whether she is or not, it doesn't matter," Mitsuki replied with a shrug as she looked to Yin with a small smile. "Hei did say that she likes to check on everyone now and again on her own. I'd rather let her decide what she wants to do."

"Me? Decide? On my own?" Mitsuki gave her a nod. Yin seemed to look down slightly thinking back to the time Hei had let her decide to go with Kastinen as Kirsi or stay with him as Yin. Mao went to open his mouth to say something when Yin gave a nod as she stood up. "I want to help."

"Alright. Come on over here then," Mitsuki said with a smile as Mao's jaw dropped open in surprise at Yin deciding on her own. Yin gave a nod and came over to stand beside her. "Let me get the main frosting on the cake first then we can decorate alright?"

Nodding, Yin stood to the side silently as Mitsuki quickly and easily frosted the outside of the cake with the white frosting she'd whipped up as the main base around it. Then with her help showing her how to squeeze the black frosting she'd put in the frosting bag, she guided Yin to write out 'happy birthday Hei' in Mandarin on top of the cake. Lastly she helped her outline the top of the cake with the purple frosting she'd had as well.

"Thank you Yin. It looks good," she spoke up as she took the empty frosting bag and set it down on the counter. The silver haired girl gave a nod before going back and sitting down in her chair while Mitsuki brought the cake over to the table and set it down. Mao put his paws up on the table top and stretched up to look at it.

"It's not half bad," Mao spoke up looking at the quiet girl staring blankly towards it. Yin put a finger to the corner of her mouth and pushed it upwards as if to smile. Mitsuki gave a smile at her realising what she was trying to do.

"Here Yin. Will you keep watch on when Hei returns?" the black and white haired girl asked as she set the glass of water from earlier down in front of Yin. Yin gave a nod as she put her fingers into the glass. "I'll go put a bottle of water down out of sight by the outside door so you can see when he gets back."

"What makes you think he'll come back here?" Mao asked eyeing her.

"He likes the cooking I do," she replied with a smile. It wasn't a lie since he did like what she cooked up for him if he wasn't cooking something himself. She'd just leave out the part that he tended to stay the night most nights cuddled up next to her as they slept. "And I was going to make dinner as another treat for him. But you both are welcome to stay and eat as well. I was thinking of making something with sake."

"Sake?" Mao's ears perked up with his tail while he stood from sitting on the chair. "I suppose we could stay."

Giving a chuckle at the cat Contractor's interest in her idea of what to have for dinner, she went to grab a bottle of water and took it downstairs to outside where she hid it off to the side out of direct sight to anyone passing by, but still allow Yin to see with her spectre when Hei would return without him seeing it either. Then coming back to her apartment, she quickly washed up the items she used for the frosting after turning on the television for Yin and Mao to watch while waiting. Yin sat with the glass in her hands and Mao sat lazily on the couch with the remote flipping through channels until he found something to watch.

"You know it's been a long time since I've really gotten to actually sit and watch anything," Mao spoke up laying there on the cushions as Mitsuki came in after finishing up with the dishes and put them away. "I don't even know what's really on anymore. Hei doesn't have a television at his place and neither does Yin at hers."

"Well, if you ever want to have a lazy day now and again, you are more than welcome to come watch something," Mitsuki offered. "I'll make some food and you can watch whatever you want."

"I'll think about it," Mao replied flicking his tail lazily as he continued laying there watching the screen.

"Hei," Yin spoke up suddenly and both of them turned their attention to her.

"Is he back already?" Mitsuki asked looking to the clock. It was late afternoon and starting to become early evening already. Hei hadn't specified an actual time that he'd be back. Just sometime in the evening. Yin gave a nod.

Having both Yin and Mao go back to the kitchen out of sight, Mitsuki quickly grabbed Yin's shoes and placed them out of sight so Hei wouldn't see them. Then she went back to the kitchen to wait after turning off the television.

* * *

Unlocking the door with his own key, Hei couldn't help but give a small smile at being able to do so. He shut the door behind him, locking it again, before pulling off his shoes and paused listening.

"Mitsuki?" he asked furrowing his brow as he slowly pulled off his jacket.

"Oh you're back already?" she asked as she popped her head from the kitchen doorway before coming towards him with a smile. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace, giving her a quick kiss. She gave a small blush before pulling from his embrace. "Close your eyes."

"What for?" Hei gave a furrow of his brow at her. She gave him a silent look to trust her before giving a small sigh and closed his eyes. Taking his hands, she guided him down the hall to the kitchen and stopped.

"Okay you can open them," she replied.

Opening his eyes, Hei took in seeing Yin sitting in the chair at the table facing him and Mao sitting in his chair that Mitsuki had turned sideways. The cake was on the table where he could read it from where he stood. He gave a blink of surprise at seeing the two there before him.

"It was her idea," Mao spoke up pointing a paw at the black and white haired girl.

"I wanted to surprise you with something nice," Mitsuki spoke up with a smile as Hei looked to her. "Yin helped decorate the cake with me too."

"You did?" Hei gave a blink looking to the silver haired girl as she turned her blank gaze in his direction and gave a nod.

"Mitsuki asked if I wanted to help. Said I could decide. So I did."

Hei gave another blink of surprise at Yin before looking towards Mitsuki who gave a smile and a nod. He went over to the table and looked at the cake then gave a small, soft smile at the quiet girl sitting there. "It looks nice Yin. Thank you." She looked up towards him as she put a finger to the corner of her mouth, pushing it upwards in her way of smiling. He looked to Mao.

"I couldn't do much with decorating," he replied holding up a paw. "Not unless you wanted to eat fur. I can make that happen though." Hei gave a small smirk at the black cat's witty comment knowing he was joking.

"Hei," Yin spoke up then as she reached into her pocket where she'd put the bracelets she and Mao had done with Mitsuki's help. She held them up towards him.

"What are these?" he asked confused as he took them in his hand.

"Good luck charms," Yin replied as she touched the one Mitsuki had given her a little while ago. "Mitsuki said they would bring good luck."

"I thought it would be something nice at least to make," Mitsuki said, Hei turning to her as she fidgeted a little with her hands in front of her. "I helped them make them but they picked out what they wanted to go on each."

"Yeah, yeah," Mao grumbled slightly as Hei turned to look at the black cat that had adverted his gaze away with his ears backwards again. He looked to Yin then to the bracelets and gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said as he put them on. Yin looked in his general direction and Mao turned his gaze to see him sliding them on his wrist. "I do appreciate it."

"You are one strange Contractor," Mao quipped with a shake of his head at Hei actually wearing them. Hei just gave him a look before turning to Mitsuki. Their gazes met silently for a moment. He really wanted to kiss her just then to thank her for everything but he couldn't in front of the other two. She gave him a small smile just before his stomach gave a growl. "And there goes his bottomless pit saying to feed him."

Giving a laugh at Mao's wittiness, Mitsuki told Hei to go sit and relax and that she'd take care of dinner since it was his birthday. She whipped up a few dishes for them all to eat, making sure Mao had his fish, before getting the cake to serve.

"Um...before we cut the cake, do you think I could get just one picture of everyone together?" Mitsuki asked fidgeting with her hands a little. "You know, as a small memento?" Both Hei and Mao glanced to each other. "I'd never show it to anyone outside of us here."

Mao went to say something but Hei spoke up first. "I suppose one won't hurt." Mitsuki gave a small smile before going to get her camera.

"Hei..." Mao started to say raising a cat eyebrow at him once Mitsuki had left the room.

"Just humour her," Hei replied quietly with a shrug. Under normal circumstances, he would have outright refused because of his bit of paranoia at being captured on film. It was just from all the training to not leave traces of one's self all these years. But he knew that Mitsuki wouldn't go posting his picture up where everyone could see it.

"Alright um, Hei you can sit next to Yin," Mitsuki said returning and got the camera ready. Hei went to sit down beside Yin. "Mao, you could sit up by Yin on the table. I don't mind." He jumped up and went to the corner by Yin and sat down. "Alright. One second."

Putting the timer on the camera, then setting it on the counter facing the table and making sure everyone was in the picture, she hit the button before quickly going over and stood behind Hei and Yin so she was between them. The camera gave a blip of the little red light in front before the shutter sounded, capturing the picture. Then going back over to the camera, Mitsuki took a look at it and gave a smile.

"That turned out nice," she said as she turned it so they could see it. "Thank you for letting me get one." Hei gave a shrug as she turned off the camera and set it on the counter before going to get a knife to cut the cake and serve it up to eat.

"I must say that that was probably the best meal I've eaten since becoming a cat," Mao spoke up as he licked at one of his paws before rubbing it against his ear a few times.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mitsuki said with a chuckle, clearing the table, and put some leftovers of the cake and dinner into a couple of containers for Yin to take with her.

"Spoil him too much and he'll get fat," Hei said nonchalantly sipping his water.

"You're one to talk," Mao shot back. Hei just gave a small smirk at the black cat and Mitsuki chuckled.

"Here you go Yin." Mitsuki set the containers she put the food into in a little bag and placed it in front of her. "You can take some of the leftovers with you to eat for later. There's a little fish left for Mao as well." Yin gave a silent nod.

"I suppose I'll walk her back then," Hei spoke up as he stood, stretching from his seat at the table. Night was starting to set in.

Walking them to the door to see them off, Mitsuki said goodbye to Yin and Mao as Hei headed out with them to make sure Yin got back home to the shop alright. Then she turned to go do the dishes and busy herself to wait for Hei to return since he had given her a silent look that said he'd be back.

* * *

"Hei can I have a word with you?" Mao asked once Hei had walked Yin back to the tobacco shop and had turned walking along the road again.

"What do you want?" Hei kept walking along putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"What is that girl to you?" Hei paused in his step but kept his gaze ahead, not looking at the black cat watching him. "Because from where I'm standing, you spend an awful lot of time with her. I caught your scent practically everywhere in her apartment."

"She's...just helping me out," Hei replied keeping his tone even and emotionless. "Just part of our deal."

"Does that involve sleeping with her?"

"I'm not _sleeping_ with her," Hei replied, his emotions betraying him as he turned his gaze, now irritated a bit, to the black cat. Mao just raised a cat eyebrow at him.

"Well, you sure aren't at your apartment most nights when I go to check on you," Mao pointed out. Hei just clenched his jaw as he continued to glare at the cat Contractor.

"It's...quieter at her place," Hei said as he started walking again. "I can actually sleep without getting woken by my neighbours."

"Uh huh." Mao trotted along after Hei again. He knew how noisy it could get with Hei's neighbours though when they decided to drink and party all night long.

"Look she's not going to interfere with my abilities to follow orders and get my jobs done," Hei spoke up as he stopped again and looked down at the black cat.

"Well I just don't want to see you get your ass in trouble with the Syndicate because of her got it?" Mao flicked his tail back and forth as he gave a small huff. "I'd hate to see her get pulled into all this more so than she already is." Hei raised an eyebrow at Mao as the cat Contractor must've caught what he'd said. He looked away while turning his ears backwards. "I mean...w-whatever."

Hei realised that even though Mao was getting on his case, the cat Contractor did seem to have a soft spot for Mitsuki all the same. He was just being overprotective because of not wanting to see any of them get in trouble with the Syndicate.

"Like I said, she won't interfere with me getting my jobs done," Hei spoke up with a small sigh. "I know my priorities."

"Well...then...whatever," Mao replied flicking his tail again. "Just...I'm keeping an eye on her. That's all."

Hei gave a small shake of his head before he continued on walking back towards Mitsuki's place. Mao, however, didn't follow him and had turned, heading back towards the direction of the tobacco shop. He was glad that at least they seemed to have some sort of understanding and left it at that. Though the cat Contractor's words did strike a bit of a nerve. He might not be sleeping with her like Mao had thought he was, but it didn't mean that Hei didn't have those feelings for her. But he'd promised her to wait until she was ready. He certainly wasn't going to force himself on her like those men that had attacked her were going to do. And neither was he going to pressure her into it. She'd been through enough in her life, much like he had. However, she still held a certain innocence about her that had been stripped from him at such an early age. Being a hormonal teenage assassin didn't help much, even if he'd adopted the Contractor attitude of keeping his emotions buried deep inside him. He still had those urges pop up now and again. Of course, having been the only human on his team of Contractors didn't help much either so he'd find a place away from everyone and take care of himself. It hadn't been until Amber had walked in on him once that she'd offered to help relieve his pent up tension. She'd been the one to take the last of his innocence from him, making him believe she really did care for him. And he'd enjoyed being able to escape with the moments he had with her, even though it had only been a handful of times before the fighting got really intense just before she betrayed him, Bai, his whole team; Heaven's Gate disappearing in the process. It was one of the biggest reasons why he kept himself from getting close to anyone after that, apart from not getting attached to anyone in particular because of his work in general.

Until Mitsuki came along.

She alone had brought back a sense of meaning to his life when he had given up on trying to find anything good about it. His only goal had been trying to find his sister and had cared less about anything else around him. But she had reached out to help him in more ways than he could count. And he'd come to realise that he had needed her just as much as she needed him. It was that sense of companionship he'd wished for on his birthday years ago after the Gates had appeared and his life had come crashing down around him. He'd tried to celebrate Bai's birthday when it had come around after they had run away from home but she had said it was irrational and pointless. So when his birthday had come, he had waited until she had gone to sleep and had lit a candle he'd grabbed from the store, along with a cupcake, and sat in the dark; sad and alone. He knew making a wish to have his parents come back or Bai returning to normal wouldn't ever come true so instead he'd wished for a place to call home again with someone who cared. Shortly thereafter, they'd been taken in by the Syndicate. It wasn't exactly a home but they were off the streets at least. And they had plenty of others surrounding them all the time, even if it wasn't like what he had wanted either. But now a decade later, having gone through hell to get to it, he felt like his wish finally had been answered with Mitsuki coming into his life.

Pausing at the door to her building and pulling out the silver keys she'd given him, he couldn't help but give a small smile. To think if he hadn't waited that night when she called out and approached him, everything could have been changed. If he hadn't zapped her thinking she was unconscious and taken her home, she wouldn't have pieced together who he had been when he'd helped after she'd twisted her ankle. Or if she hadn't been awake that rainy night when he had been severely injured and knew who he was, bringing him inside to tend to his wounds, thus saving his life. If he'd done what any other normal Contractor would have done and killed her upon realising she knew who he was when he'd woken the next day in her apartment, he wouldn't be standing here with these silver keys in his hands. So many little things had happened that if even one had been changed would have left him in a whole different situation. He was glad he had chosen the choices he had picked now.

Shaking off the thoughts, Hei used his key to unlock the outside door, went in up to her apartment before unlocking it, and went inside. He shut the door behind him quietly and locked it back up.

"Mitsuki?" he said softly as he set his keys on the little table beside hers, pulling his shoes off along with his jacket. It was quiet in the apartment and the little lamp in the living room was the only thing illuminating the living room and partly down the hall with its soft light.

Furrowing his brow, Hei listened for a moment and thought he heard the faint sound of water running. He hung up his jacket, making his way down to the hallway going towards the bathroom, laundry area, and her bedroom. Stopping in front of the closed bathroom door, he could hear water running inside and realised she was getting a shower. No wonder she hadn't answered him.

Giving a soft sigh as he relaxed a little from the tension he realised he had been holding, Hei went down to the living room and sat down on the couch, stretching out on it waiting for her to finish with her shower.

* * *

Getting out of the shower and dressing in her pajamas, Mitsuki made her way down to the living room to see if Hei had returned yet. She paused at the end of the hallway as she caught him stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep, before making her way silently over to him.

Reaching out to brush back some of his hair that had fallen in his eyes, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him onto his lap. She gave a squeak of surprise as he opened his starless night sky coloured eyes and looked up at her, now straddling him on the couch. A small smirk tugged his lips upwards at the squeak she'd made. She gave him a small, playful smack on his chest.

"You should have seen the look on your face just now," he snickered softly, reaching his hand up to her cheek and cupped it.

"With a sneak attack like that?" she replied pouting slightly but playfully. He just gave a bigger smirk before pulling her down towards him, giving her a soft kiss.

"Got to learn to strike quickly and precisely when the enemy thinks you are vulnerable," he said with a small chuckle. "Catches them off guard and gives you an upper hand at defeating them easier."

"I'll have to remember that for next time," she replied as she gave him a light kiss before sitting back up again. "Do you want to go get a shower and freshen up? I'm sure with the long day working and then the little party, you'll want to relax now."

"That does sound nice." She gave him a small smile before getting off him so he could get up. He stood and gave her another kiss before heading for the bathroom to get his shower. The warm water felt nice as he stood under it, letting it relax him for a few minutes before washing up, got out, and dried off. Then he went to get his lounge pants on he'd left for when he stayed over there, heading back down to the living room. Mitsuki was on the couch reading again. He went over, sitting down beside her as she marked her page with her bookmark, and set it on the coffee table.

"Close your eyes," she spoke up as she turned to face him. He furrowed his brow but closed them anyway. There was the soft sound of one of the coffee table's drawers being opened and shut again. "Alright now hold out your hand." Hei held up his hand like she asked and felt her place something into it. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, Hei looked down to see what it was. There in his palm was a little black dragon pendant on a silver chain necklace. There were two charms on it: a little silver crescent moon to the right and a little purple lightning bolt to the left. He gave a blink at it, raising his gaze to her two-toned one.

"I thought you might like a good luck charm to keep you safe," she said softly. "When I saw the black dragon, it reminded me of the hair clip you got me. Then I found the little moon and lightning bolt charms and it just seemed perfect." She reached up and pulled out a matching necklace from inside her shirt, though it held the white dragon pendant instead. "I made one to match, though with a white dragon. Kind of like yin and yang. That way, no matter where you're at, we'll still be connected."

"I..." He gave a small pause trying to think of what to say, giving a soft smile. "Thank you Mitsuki. Thank you for making my birthday nice again." She gave a small blush as he put the necklace on, looking to hers sitting against her shirt before bringing his hand up and lightly touched it with his fingertip.

Pulling her onto his lap then, he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek before bringing her in for a kiss. He deepened it as he ran his other hand down to the small of her back and held her closer to him. Sliding his hand cupping her cheek around to the back of her head, he let his fingers entwine into her hair. He could feel the palm of her hand against his bare chest between them, sitting just above his heart. She gave a small, soft moan at him deepening the kiss more as he pulled her closer to him. It made his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster hearing her like that.

Breaking the kiss to catch their breath, Hei pressed his forehead lightly against hers, faces still close together as he looked into her eyes. He could see she was flushed pink across her cheeks too.

"I want...I want to touch and hold you so much," he spoke softly against her lips. "But I promised you I'd wait until you were ready."

"Then touch me," she whispered before kissing him again.

Hei gave a blink as he pulled back from the kiss, looking her in the eyes and searching them for any hesitation she might have. But he could see that she didn't have any. She was going to trust him with this sort of thing. He could feel his heartbeat quicken a little at his mind replaying her words again.

"I..." He paused trying to find the words to say. "If you feel uncomfortable with going any further at any time, don't hesitate to tell me to stop okay?" She gave a nod as her cheeks turned brighter pink again.

Pulling her in closer to him again, Hei captured her lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down to her waist as he deepened it for a moment before breaking it, kissing along her jaw to her ear then down along her neck. The shiver he felt run through her as he reached the crook of her neck while he ran a hand up under her shirt along her spine caused her to give a soft moan by his ear. It caused a shiver of need to run through him as his heart beat faster in his chest. He could feel hers getting faster as well since he'd brought his hand up to her upper back before running it back down to her waist and around to her stomach under her shirt. He could feel her muscles tighten a little in reaction to his hand running along her skin as he pulled back from her neck, looking into her eyes.

Sliding his hands up underneath her shirt, he pulled it upwards slowly and off of her to bare herself to him. He brought his knuckles on his right hand down along her neck to her chest slowly before turning his hand so his palm was right over her heart, feeling the rapid beating of it. Then capturing her lips again for a moment, he kissed along her jaw, down her neck again, and to her chest. Kissing one side softly while gently massaging the other with his hand, she moaned softly while entwining her fingers into his hair, before switching sides with his kisses and massaging.

"Mmm...Hei," she softly moaned, her breathing hitching slightly.

Hei about came undone hearing his name come from her lips like that. His growing need wanted even more as he pulled back from her a little, shifting himself, and with a quick manoeuvre, had her back pinned against the cushions as he straddled her waist, leaning over her. She looked up at him as his breathing quickened a little, before she reached her hand up, cupped his cheek, and pulled him down to kiss his lips. It took all of his willpower not to continue things faster.

"Do you want to continue in your room?" he asked huskily against her lips. She gave a small nod.

Pulling back from her and standing up, he scooped her up in his arms, heading down to her room before laying her down on her bed. He followed her down, capturing her lips again, as he straddled her waist. They continued kissing for a few minutes before he shifted himself enough to lay along beside her and ran his fingers down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. Capturing her gaze, he silently asked if she really wanted him to continue. She bit her lower lip, cheeks flushed, but nodded before he slid his hand down into her pants to her core. He rubbed up against her sensitive area, she giving a moan at his caresses, before sliding a couple of fingers into her while continuing to rub her with his thumb. She moaned and writhed with his caresses for several minutes until she arched her back slightly then relaxed against the bed, breathing somewhat ragged.

"Did that feel good?" he asked softly, pulling his hand out and away from her. She gave a nod as she bit her lower lip, cheeks still flushed. He gave her a soft smile and a kiss before sitting up, clenching his jaw slightly. Hearing her moan and panting at his touches had left him aroused and he looked down at himself needing to be taken care of. But since he didn't have any protection with him and certainly she wouldn't either, he couldn't risk it. He hadn't thought of it back then when he had been with Amber but he'd been lucky he supposed that nothing came of it.

"D-don't you w-want um..." she started to say quietly as she sat up and bit her lower lip again. Reaching out, she put her hand against his pants where his arousal could clearly be seen hidden behind the fabric. His breath hitched at her touch, clenching the blanket in his hands he fisted slightly.

"I don't have anything to protect with," he said quietly looking away, keeping his gaze downcast. "I don't want to risk..." He trailed off the last bit. He certainly couldn't afford messing her life up for a mistake of needing to feel her in his arms without being smart about protecting themselves from any consequences. After all, he was still the Syndicate's prized killing monster.

Feeling her pull her hand back from him, he brought his gaze up as she turned to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer, grabbed something out, and shut it again. Then she turned and faced him, biting her lower lip as her cheeks flushed pink, and held out her hand enclosed around whatever was inside it. He furrowed his brow, bringing his hand up under hers and she placed what she was holding in his palm. Blinking, he looked to the familiar type of wrapper he'd seen plenty of times in the small drug and convenient stores for times like these when he'd stopped into to get bandages or something quick to drink.

"I um...M-Minako gave it to me the other day," she spoke quietly as she looked down at her hands she'd placed on her knees. "S-she told me whenever we do take it further to just be smart about it."

Hei gave a blink at her. Sure her friend had kind of irritated him a little with being nosy when she had asked him all those questions before telling him that Mitsuki had liked him, but he had to admit she was a good friend to think ahead like that. He looked to his hand then to Mitsuki again with her gaze still down on her hands.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked quietly but in a serious tone as she looked up at him. "Once it's done, you can't take it back."

Mitsuki looked at him as he gave her his serious look. She knew what he meant. She'd been thinking about it since the day he'd told her he'd wait for her to be ready. Though when Minako had given her that, she had felt a little better about her decision.

"If...if it's with you," she said feeling her cheeks flush with warmth as Hei gave a blink of surprise at her. And to prove she meant it, she moved forward, pressing her lips against his while sliding her hand under the waistband of his pants, wrapping her hand around him. His free hand that wasn't holding the wrapper immediately wrapped around her arm in response, though not tightly. She'd never done something so bold in her life like this, but the soft moan that Hei gave as she gave him a slight squeeze sent a thrill of desire through her. His hand went lax as he broke the kiss; his breathing having picked up a little while looking at her with those midnight sky eyes filled with desire.

Seeing that she was serious, Hei pulled her hand away from him before standing up, facing mostly away from her. Mitsuki bit her lower lip as she watched him push his lounge pants down over his hips, letting them drop to the floor. The sound of him opening the wrapper she'd given him made her blush even more as he put it on before turning to face her. He reached a hand out to her, pulling her to her feet to stand in front of him. Then feeling his warm hands against her waist, he slid her lounge pants down over her hips, letting them pool around her ankles on the floor.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers while wrapping an arm around her waist as she blushed. He gave her a soft smile before capturing her lips in another kiss, picked her up in his arms, and laid her back down on the bed as he followed her down. He nudged her legs apart as he broke the kiss, looking down at her. "Last time I'll ask. Are you really sure?"

"I only want it to be you Hei," she replied with a small nod.

"Alright. I don't want to hurt you but if I do, let me know alright?" he spoke softly with concern. He did remember from the basic schooling the Syndicate did give him, along with training to become an assassin, that women tended to feel things differently than men did in this situation. Especially if it was their first time. Amber had mentioned a similar thing to him once before as well. She gave a nod before he kissed her again, sliding himself slowly into her. He felt her tense up, her fingertips pressing into his shoulders a little, before breaking the kiss. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-no," she replied with a blush. Feeling him within her was different than she expected but she liked the way he felt.

"Let me know when you're used to me and I'll continue," he said softly, kissing her again. She gave a soft moan into the kiss.

After a couple of moments to let her adjust to him, Hei started rocking his hips against hers gently. She gave soft moans, pressing her fingertips into his back, as he kissed her lips, along her jaw, and down along her neck. The feeling of her hands running across his skin sent waves of pleasure running through him much like electrical currents. The taste of her skin as he kissed her and her scent of jasmine filled his nose, intoxicating him. Not to mention the way his name sounded as she moaned it.

"Mmm...Hei..." she moaned again as he continued rocking his hips against hers, slowly getting a little faster and harder but remaining gentle so as to not hurt her. He could feel her tightening around him, knowing she was getting close to her release, just as he felt himself nearing his own.

Thrusting against her several more times, he felt her dig her nails into his back, moaning his name as she finally went over the edge. He felt his own release as waves of pleasure rippled through him before he collapsed down, heart pounding in his chest; his breath quick and raspy like hers. They laid there for several minutes catching their breaths; letting their heartbeats calm back down in their chests. Hei felt her fingers slide up the back of his head into his dampened hair as he rested his forehead against her shoulder before gently massaging his scalp. He practically melted like butter into her arms even more than he felt upon his release. Every bit of his tension seemed to disappear, just like the rest of the world, as he laid there in her arms. No Contractors. No Dolls. No Syndicate. Just him and her. The steady rising and falling of her chest as she breathed in and out, lightly tickling his ear with each breath. The beating of her heart felt seconds after his rhythmically. And for once in a long time, he truly felt human again.

"Hei?" she finally spoke up softly as she continued to slowly massage his head, breathing in his cedar and coriander scent.

"Hm?" He kept his eyes closed, forehead on her shoulder, fully relaxed in her arms. When she didn't answer for a moment, he slowly moved back enough to look down at her; fingers still entwined in his hair.

"H-have you...ever been with anyone before this?" she finally asked, biting her lower lip slightly. He gave a blink at her question. "I mean, I'm just curious since...well...you seemed to know before we...you know..."

Hei averted his gaze to the side for a moment then looked back. "Yes. Just one other," he replied quietly.

"Amber?" She felt him tense up a little as he averted his gaze again for a second then looked back at her. So she had been correct when he'd mentioned her before and had noticed his attitude when he'd spoken of her betrayal to him and his team. "I'm sorry I brought her up."

"No it's..." he started to say pulling his lips into a thin line as he shook his head slightly. He pulled back from her as he rolled to the side and sat up. "I was still just a kid...a teenager, dealing with the same hormonal issues everyone else deals with at that age. Even if I had adopted a Contractor attitude, burying my emotions in order to fit in with the rest of my team, I still couldn't escape the human urges that came now and again."

She slowly sat up, looking at him as he focused his gaze on his hands that he'd turned palm up in his lap. He gave a small sigh.

"I usually would go off and take care of myself when I had too much tension like that," he continued quietly. "But one day, Amber caught me trying to relieve my frustrations and offered to help me out. Being a bit older, at least in her twenties, she said she had a little experience when it came to things like that. I obliged to her offer since she explained it was a rational decision. I couldn't go out following orders to do my work in the state I was in and trying to relieve myself on my own was probably more or less unsatisfying." He gave a small pause, sighing a second time while closing his eyes, and curled his hands into loose fists. "She told me a few things on how to please a woman the handful of times we got the chance to actually be together like that. I started to think maybe she might be different for a Contractor; that she actually did care for me. And maybe that her, Bai, and I could run away and live together where the Syndicate wouldn't find us. It had been her idea initially to do so. And then...she betrayed me. Betrayed Bai. Our team."

Mitsuki gave a blink at what he shared with her. It was no wonder he'd been initially hesitant in admitting to his growing feelings as they had gotten closer. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him, and put her head on his shoulder, holding him in her embrace.

"I promise I'll never betray you like that," she spoke softly while continuing to hold him.

Hei flicked his eyes open at her words, turning his head to see her with her head against his shoulder before lifting it to look at him. He could see the sincerity of her words within her eyes. Even though he'd put a lot of trust in her already, there still had always been the matter of his heart that had been betrayed that made him hesitate the most with being intimate with her. But she had proven herself over the time they'd known each other of keeping his identity and his personal secrets to herself. And that still wasn't including the fact she had saved his life from death's door that night that started them on this path to their present moment as he looked to her. Smiling softly to him, he felt her hand move up to his chest, and stop over his heart as if to silently assure him of her words.

Bringing his own hand up, he placed it over hers. He entwined his fingers with hers before bringing her hand up and kissed her palm, then placed her palm against his right cheek, closing his eyes with a small smile. Mitsuki knew it was his silent way of saying thank you for all she'd done and promising not to betray him.

"Um...w-will you show me what it is that you like to m-make you feel good?" she asked somewhat sheepishly. He opened his eyes again, furrowing his brow a little at her. "I mean, you said you were told how to make a woman feel good b-but I...I wanted to make _you_ feel good too." She felt her cheeks flush with warmth at her boldness again.

"We already used the one you had," he spoke up pulling his lips into a thin line. As much as he would have loved to be lost in her arms again, he still wasn't about to risk not using anything.

"Um..." She bit her lower lip slightly before pulling her hand from his. Moving away from him and turning to the drawer, she opened it, pulling out a few more, before shutting it. Turning back to him, she held them out as her cheeks flushed bright red. He raised an eyebrow staring at them. "Minako must have slipped some more into my jacket pocket when I wasn't looking after giving me the other one. I found them after I had gotten home when I went to take the one she had given me out of my pocket."

Hei stared at the wrappers in her hand for a moment, seeing her face flushed in embarrassment, before a small tug played at the corners of his lips. Suddenly he started laughing, causing Mitsuki to blink confused this time at his reaction.

"Remind me to thank your friend next time," he said as he sobered from the laugh with a smirk playing on his lips. Minako had certainly earned his forgiveness at being nosy. He turned, capturing her lips in another kiss as he leaned her back against the pillows.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Yup. Hei got lucky. *snickers* Minako is such a deviously good friend don't you think? *grins* But Hei indeed enjoyed the little party she gave him with the other two as well.  
Also, the sake that Mitsuki and Mao are talking about is not the drink. It's the fish (salmon). Figured I'd use the Japanese name for the fish.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try my best to get another chapter up soon! *hands out cake*  
Also, happy Super Blood Wolf Moon Eclipse! I couldn't resist updating on such a great night. And even though it's bloody cold outside here, I'll have to go out in the snow and see it shortly when it reaches its peak for my area. *excited* Who else loves the moon and seeing eclipses? *grins* I sure do!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks since updating. Been busy with work and life in general. But I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Sixteen-

"Have a good evening at work. I'll be here when you're done with your shift."

Mitsuki gave Hei a smile as she paused at the door to her work the next afternoon. He reached up, cupping her cheek in his hand, before leaning in and gave her a quick kiss. She gave a small blush before he pulled his hand away, taking a step back so she could head inside. With a last soft smile, she turned and went in to go put her things up and get started with working.

"Oh hey Mitsuki," Minako said looking up, putting her purse away, and was about to head to the kitchen to get started with her shift as well. She noticed the dragon pendant necklace Mitsuki was wearing, remembering that yesterday was Hei's birthday Mitsuki had told her about. "So did Li like his present you got him?"

"Oh, yeah he loved it," Mitsuki replied looking down at her necklace with a smile. "He liked the whole yin and yang idea."

"That's good." Minako then noticed a purplish coloured patch of skin at the base of Mitsuki's throat by her collarbone as her friend tucked the necklace into her shirt. She raised an eyebrow. "So how'd he like his _other_ present?"

"Other present?" Mitsuki gave a confused blink at Minako as her friend pointed at her neck and a devilish smirk pulled her lips upwards.

"I see that hickey there on your neck." Minako smirked even more. "And by the looks of the glow on your skin that we women tend to show more, you obviously got some action last night."

"I...I..." Mitsuki stuttered putting a hand to her neck over the hickey as her face flushed with warmth. Minako gave a small chuckle as she turned back to get into her purse, pulled out some concealer, and dragged her towards the employee's bathrooms in back.

"Either you're going to want to get some of this to hide his little love marks," Minako spoke up as she dabbed some on her friend's neck until it had been rendered unnoticeable, "or you're going to have to have him find some clever spots to mark elsewhere." She gave a small laugh at Mitsuki's flushed cheeks. "Hey it's nothing to get embarrassed over being with someone like that." She gave a pause glancing at the little clock on the wall. "Well, we better get in there and get things going before dinner rush starts. You know the boss when it gets crazy with the rushes."

Glad that Minako wasn't able to ask her anything else about her night with Hei, Mitsuki followed her back out and went to get started on preparing for her shift duties that evening. She was glad for the distraction of keeping busy through the dinner rush but when she and Minako were able to take a break, her friend gave her that devilish smirk of hers again.

"So how was it?" she asked, taking a bite of her food she had brought to eat. She gave a laugh as Mitsuki about choked on her bite at the sudden question she'd asked. The black and white haired girl reached for her drink and took a slug of it. "Well didn't you say you've never been with anyone before?" Her friend's cheeks flushed with her embarrassment again.

"Y-yeah..." Mitsuki finally spoke up after clearing her throat, looking down to her food. Her cheeks remained pink.

"Has he ever been with anyone or is he just as much of a newbie to it all too?"

"H-he's been with a woman before." Mitsuki poked at her food. "But it didn't end well."

"Did she cheat on him? Or was he the one at fault?" Minako tapped her chopsticks on the table where they sat. "Because if he's the one that did something wrong and hurts your feelings..."

"N-no, no. It wasn't his fault," Mitsuki spoke up quickly, shaking her head. "He was the one hurt by her betrayal." She popped another bite in her mouth.

"Ah that sucks." Minako gave a small sigh then smirked again. "So did you use _all_ the little presents I left you?" Mitsuki gave a blink then blushed again, popping another bite in her mouth. "You did, didn't you?" She gave a laugh as her friend popped a couple more bites in her mouth clearly embarrassed. "Well that's why I gave you extra. It's not uncommon to have the hormones rage like crazy after the first time." She gave another chuckle at her friend still shoving food in her mouth. "But you know, it's nice with that wonderful rush when you're with the one you love and the euphoric feeling of cuddling afterwards."

"Y-yeah i-it really was nice," Mitsuki finally spoke up quietly though still flushed as she bit her lower lip. She thought back to after they'd spent the remainder of their energy last night and laid there in each other's arms. Hei had rested his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. The way he had been so relaxed had made her smile softly knowing he wasn't stressing about the world around them for a little while. Even she had felt the worries of the world melt from her thoughts. It had been just him and her with no worries about Hell's Gate or Contractors and Dolls. Just two normal people having a normal human experience together.

"Well there you go," Minako pointed out with a soft smile. "It was worth it wasn't it?" Mitsuki gave a nod still blushing slightly. "Though he didn't pressure you into it did he?"

"N-no." She shook her head. "I uh...I'm the one that suggested it."

"Really?" Mitsuki nodded. "Damn girl. You had the guts to go for it first?"

"W-well, like I told you the other day, he said he'd wait until I was ready." She bit her lower lip slightly. "He did ask me twice if I was one hundred percent sure on my decision I really wanted to though."

"Wow. He did?" Mitsuki nodded. "Sounds like he really is a good guy. And a keeper."

Mitsuki just gave her a small nod. She hoped for the same. But who knew what would happen given Hei's line of work. It wasn't like she could ask him to stop being an assassin or abandon the Syndicate to stay with her. Even she knew the reality of their situation, regardless of similar scenarios she'd read in her books. When one was in as deep as Hei was, getting out wouldn't be so easy. And even though she didn't know much about his ranking or details of this Syndicate, it was evident that he was probably one of their top Contractors. No doubt if he tried to leave, he'd have a price on his life. And chances were, his whole team would be compromised. She didn't want any of them to get in trouble or have prices on their lives either because of a decision Hei made due to her wanting him to stay with her.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Mr. Lucky," Minako spoke up as she headed outside after her shift to find Hei leaning against the side of the building waiting like previous times. He gave a blink as he stood up again. "She'll be out in a minute or two."

"Lucky?" he asked giving her a confused look trying to act his innocent Li persona. She only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I saw the hickey you left on her neck," she grinned, patting his shoulder while walking past him towards the sidewalk up front. "By the way, you're welcome." He raised an eyebrow at her as she gave him a devious smirk. "You know you want to thank me for giving her those little presents."

"I uh..." he said as he gave a small laugh while scratching at the back of his head in his best embarrassed Li act. "Th-thanks I guess."

"Well I'm going to pull the older sister card and tell you now to just be good and don't go doing anything stupid understand?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good. Glad we're on the same page." She gave a small pause. "I just don't want to see either of you get into trouble by not being smart. I've seen plenty of others as young as yourselves end up stuck in the situation of having to care for a child they weren't ready for. Now, I know you two haven't been seeing each other long but if you're in it for the long haul-" She paused and poked him in the chest. "-and I hope you are, then waiting to have kids isn't a bad thing. That is, if that's something you might want in the future. If you don't, that's fine too."

Hei gave a blink at her bluntness and the fact she was actually having this sort of conversation with him. Was this what it was like to have an older sister making sure the younger siblings didn't do anything stupid they'd regret? Would he have acted like this for Bai if they had been normal humans and she had started dating some boy she liked?

Hearing the door open behind him, Hei turned to see Mitsuki come out, pausing as she gave them both a blink. Minako gave a grin before looking to her phone she pulled out of her purse.

"Guess I better head out then," Minako spoke up, putting her phone back in her purse, and started to turn again heading for the road up front. "Don't forget to behave you two."

"Um...I know you don't live too far from here but..." Mitsuki started to say glancing up at the darkened sky of night; the white stars shining up above. She knew Minako walked by herself just like she did to and from work. Though now she had Hei usually there if he didn't have a job to do. She didn't want something to happen to her friend like what had nearly happened with her. Unlike Mitsuki, Minako was undoubtedly human and didn't have any sort of powers to help her out.

"It's fine. Hisoka's waiting for me up at the coffee shop a block up," she replied with a smile. "But thanks for thinking of me. See you later."

Watching her friend disappear around the corner, Mitsuki looked at Hei. He turned his midnight gaze down towards her neck, bringing his hand up, and tilted her chin a little. The ever so slight hickey mark showed through the concealer that was starting to come off. Mitsuki blushed somewhat realising he had obviously noticed it as well.

"Looks like I'm going to have to make sure to not leave those in such noticeable spots next time," he spoke huskily while smirking mischievously. She blushed red with embarrassment and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly, his stomach gave a small growl. He sobered from his chuckle, hanging his head a little with a sigh. This time, it was her turn to laugh.

"Food does sound good, even if I just got done making more than enough with a busy dinner rush tonight," she chuckled.

"You know, why don't we go out again tonight on the way back?" he suggested with a small smile, heading for the sidewalk up front together. "Let someone else do the cooking and clean up tonight?"

"Sounds fine by me." She gave a chuckle. "Any place in mind?"

"There's this nice little diner up the road from here," he suggested. "I've ate there before. They had some good stir fry. And steak. And pizza..." He put a finger to his lips thinking as they continued walking. "Come to think of it, I believe I've probably tried everything on their menu."

Giving a laugh at him, he joined in for a moment as they continued walking along. He reached out, taking her hand in his as they walked side by side together to the restaurant. Getting seated and ordering their food, it coming fairly quickly, they started in on eating. Mitsuki excused herself after eating a little to use the bathroom, saying she'd be back in a few.

Taking another bite of his food while waiting, Hei sensed he was being watched from behind. He didn't look up as he took another bite, hearing them move closer to sit in the booth seat behind him.

"What do you want Huang?" he spoke up quietly, not turning around to the older man behind him. He took another bite.

"Who's the girl with you?" his teammate asked quietly, taking a drink of his coffee he had ordered while keeping his eyes on the cup in front of him so as to not make it seem he was talking with Hei.

"She's no one in particular," Hei replied taking a drink of his water, keeping his voice smooth and even but emotionless like always when dealing with Huang. Had Mao finally said something to him after last night's conversation about Hei sleeping with her? Granted, he hadn't lied at the time when he had told Mao he hadn't done so. He just hadn't expected it after returning back to Mitsuki's apartment.

"Don't look like no one in particular," Huang replied taking another drink of his coffee. "I saw you the other day with her as well."

"Our paths cross frequently." Hei was starting to get a little irritated but outwardly kept at ease as he took another bite. The last thing he needed was to lose his composure and alert Huang that there was more going on between them than probably would be allowed by the Syndicate. Though, it also appeared that Mao hadn't said anything to their human teammate, nor had Huang seen him kiss her the few quick times while they had been out together. He'd have to make sure to be more careful in case anyone else was watching.

"Frequent enough to eat together?"

"Does it matter who I eat with?" Huang gave a small grunt before taking another drink while Hei took another bite. "All she merely wanted was someone to talk to when we cross paths. She's not going to compromise my position or my priorities on carrying out orders to do my jobs."

"She better not. Otherwise you know the Syndicate. And I ain't gonna get my ass toasted for you or some chick." Huang took another slug of the hot liquid in his cup. Hei merely clenched his jaw to keep from saying something back to the older man about Mitsuki not being just 'some chick'.

Looking up as Mitsuki returned with a smile and sat back down, Hei silently brought his hand up and scratched at his ear twice. She gave a small furrow of her brow at him as he pulled his lips into a thin line. It had been a silent code he'd told her he would use when they were out and he knew someone from the Syndicate was watching them. That way she would have to act like she didn't know he was a Contractor and make sure to use his alias name.

"So Li, are you doing anything after this?" she spoke up as she resumed eating on the rest of her food.

"Not really," he replied using his Li tone, still aware of Huang behind him listening. "Though I was thinking of pulling out my telescope and looking at the stars."

"You have a telescope?" This was something she hadn't known about. She hadn't seen one in his apartment the night she had stayed with her twisted ankle. But he might have had it packed away out of sight. And what few things he had brought over, a telescope hadn't been included.

"Yeah. It's a Satake," he replied making it seem he was interested in talking about it.

"Oh those are nice ones," she smiled. "My brother said he got to use one a few times while studying at the university. He was going to buy one but..." She trailed off looking down at her plate. Hei knew that obviously the accident had happened before her brother could get one then.

"Well, if you want, I can show you mine and let you look at the stars with it," he said with a small smile. He reminded himself he was going to have to bring it over to her apartment from his next chance he got.

"Really?" Hei nodded. "I'd love to."

Hearing Huang setting his coffee cup down before getting up with a small cough, Hei stole a glance in his direction as the older man went up to pay for his drink before leaving. He gave a small sigh as he reached for his water to get a drink.

"We're clear," Hei spoke quietly as he set his drink back down. "Though I can't be sure if we'll be watched after leaving either."

"I understand," she replied with a nod. "So do you really have a telescope?" She was curious if he had made it up for their listener.

"Yeah I do," he nodded as they both finished up eating. Her eyes lit up. "And yes, we can certainly look at the stars sometime." He gave a small smile before standing with her to go pay for their food.

Heading outside into the night air, Hei glanced around inconspicuously for Huang. He didn't see him but he had a feeling he was probably still nearby. As they headed back towards Mitsuki's apartment, he was aware of still being watched. He gave the signal once more to let her know they were being followed. When they were turning back into her apartment complex, he did catch Huang tailing him from the shadows.

"Well, I guess I should let you go," he said as they stopped at the door and she had pulled out her keys.

"Ah...well...thanks for walking me home," she replied catching that he was implying they still had their tracker spying on them.

"It was not a problem," he replied putting a hand to the back of his head, giving it a scratch, while playing off his innocent act of helping her out to get home safely. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Li." She started to open the door as he turned and started to walk away. "Hope to run into you again sometime."

"Yeah definitely," he replied as he paused in his step, turning back to look at her with a smile and nodded. He watched her smile back then disappear inside before turning and starting to walk back in the general direction of his apartment.

After several blocks, he noticed Huang had stopped tailing him, obviously no longer concerned with him being around Mitsuki anymore. He turned, heading down another block just to make sure before swinging back around and returning towards her apartment again. Making sure no one else had been watching, he pulled out his set of keys, going up to her apartment and inside it, locking the door behind him. Then pulling off his shoes and hanging up his jacket, he went down to find Mitsuki in her room by her nightstand with her back turned to the doorway.

Giving a slow smirk, he silently crossed the room, raising his arms to wrap around her from behind. At the last second she dropped down into a crouch, rolled to the side, and back into a crouch again. She had a grin on her face. Hei must have realised she had sensed him coming like he'd been continuing to train her on.

"I did it!" she said with a grin as she stood back up. "I sensed you coming this time while here."

"That's good." He smiled softly, reaching out and pulled her into his embrace as he captured her lips in a kiss. "We'll still keep practising on that." He gave her another kiss. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright." She gave a small furrow of her brow at him though. "Was it the older man from the restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"Is he part of your team?"

"Yeah that was Huang." Hei gave a sigh as he let go of her before going over to the bed and sat down, falling back to lay across it. "Unlike Mao or Yin though, he won't hesitate to report back to the Syndicate if he feels I'm getting out of hand."

"He hates Contractors that much?" she asked as she came over to sit next to him. He turned his head to look up at her.

"Sadly." Sighing before sitting up again, he gave a small furrow of his brow in thought. "Though there have been several instances while doing my jobs that he had helped me out of a situation that could have gotten me caught. Or reported me for not following my orders exactly but gave a different report instead." He pulled his lips into a thin line.

"Sounds to me like maybe he might care a little?" she asked with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Only thing I can think of."

"Who knows." Hei gave a small shrug as well. "Mostly he just says it's to cover his ass from getting in trouble. Usually if someone like myself is found unable to be handled, the handler gets in trouble as well. The Syndicate doesn't take chances."

"And you're probably one of their best aren't you?" She tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"Pretty much." He gave a shrug. "Even before becoming a Contractor, I was ranked up there. Hence why I earned my nickname of the Black Reaper. Gaining my powers just made me that much more lethal in their eyes."

"Well, given you don't have an obeisance and under the right conditions, your electricity can become a very powerful weapon, I can see why the Syndicate might fear you." Hei looked at her with a blink then looked away.

"I'm just another cold blooded, killing monster to them." He gave a small sigh before feeling her hand cup his cheek, turning his head to look back at her.

"I don't see a monster when I look at you," she said softly with a small shake of her head. She trailed her hand down to his chest, stopping at his heart. "I see only a man that did what he had to do to protect his sister. A man that has a heart full of emotions hidden from the world. A man that just wants to be accepted for who he is, Contractor or not." She gave a small pause. "Someone that wants to be free to be himself."

Hei blinked at her before putting a hand over hers; giving a slightly grim look while his gaze dropped to the floor. "I...I wish that was the case," he spoke up quietly, lacing his fingers with hers so her hand remained against his chest. He gave a slight shake of his head. "But...the only way out of the Syndicate for me would be..." He trailed off, both of them knowing the words he didn't say. He'd be hunted down and killed.

"I understand," she replied quietly, leaning into him. She wrapped her other arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt or die because of that sort of thing." She gave him a small squeeze. "Nor would I want to see the rest of your team get in trouble because of it either."

Hei gave a small, silent sigh as they sat there for a moment. She understood the heavy burden of him being part of the Syndicate and the consequences of his actions if he were to try to leave. As much as the thought had been weighing on his mind, he couldn't bring himself to leave the Syndicate. Not when he still searched for his sister. There had been hardly any leads to go on besides with Carmine's memories from before Heaven's Gate disappeared. But she'd been killed before she could tell him anything. He still regretted not being able to get her away from the Gate and MI-6 in time. After all, if she could change as much as she had in the years she'd been in Romania, was it not possible for him to change too? More so than he already had begun to? And especially with Mitsuki in his life now, she'd forever changed him in so many ways.

Suddenly, he felt her lift her head from his shoulder and give him a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to see her with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry I brought up a painful subject," she said quietly biting her lower lip a little. He gave a small shake of his head before he pulled her onto his lap, facing him.

"It's nothing to be sorry about," he replied shaking his head.

"Why don't I help you forget about it?" she asked before giving him a kiss, running her hands to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it from the top down. She ran her hands back up to his shoulders, sliding his shirt down off them before he tossed it to the side.

Breaking the kiss, she looked down to the little black dragon pendant he was still wearing. She gave a small smile, putting her finger to it as it sat against his chest. He reached up, touching hers she still wore, before pulling her back in for another kiss. Then running his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, he tugged it upwards, breaking the kiss, and pulled it off her, tossing it to the floor where his shirt had landed. He captured her lips again, running his hands across her back to her bra and unhooked it. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders, he pushed the straps down her arms before pulling it off and tossed it to the floor.

Running his hands upwards to her head, he undid the hair clip holding her hair up, letting her hair spill back down over her shoulders; the clip falling to the floor with a small thunk. With a quick manoeuvre, he rolled her so her back was against the bed, straddling her waist as he hovered over her. She could feel him already getting aroused with his hips pressed against hers as he leaned down, kissing her neck.

"Crap. We don't have any more of those wrappers," she said between a breathy moan from his kisses against her neck; her arms wrapped up around his shoulders.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered," he whispered huskily against her neck before backing off of her and stood up. He reached down under the bed, pulling out a bag before grabbing out a box of them from it. Her cheeks flushed as he set it down on her nightstand smirking. "I went shopping while you were at work."

Opening the box, he pulled one out, setting it down before taking his pants and boxers off, and put it on. He joined her back on the bed as he moved his hand to the waistband of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and slid them down with her underwear off her, tossing them to the floor. He suddenly had an idea come to him and smirked slightly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked huskily, kneeling beside her as she looked up at him from the pillows. She gave a small furrow of her brow in confusion then noted the way he was asking her as his fingertips lightly brushed over her chest.

"Yes," she replied feeling a flutter of anticipation in her stomach. She realised what he was asking her. He gave a soft smile as his eyes gave their red glow, activating his power; the soft, blue synchrotron radiation outlining his entire body. It took her own willpower not to activate her own power in defence as she felt his fingertips lightly move upwards towards her neck.

Feeling the soft tingles of electricity coming off his fingertips, Mitsuki felt Hei slowly trail his hand down her throat. He was holding back his power to a low level that wouldn't hurt her, making it feel like when someone shocked another with built up static electricity. It was enough to make her take in a small gasp at the sensation of it as he continued to trail his fingertips further down across her collarbone, going over the increased pulsation of her heart, and down to her chest. He traced a small circle a few times around her nipple, eliciting a small moan out of her at the sensation, before moving to the other one and doing the same.

Continuing to move his hand slowly down, Hei felt her muscles tighten as he trailed across her abdomen to her waist. Then moving his hand lower still to her core, the small blue sparks off his fingertips found its mark. She gave a moan as she fisted the blanket in her hands. He gave a small smirking smile at her moans as she writhed in pleasure.

Leaning down and capturing her lips with his, he upped the electrical current a little more. She gave a louder moan that was muffled by his kiss before he broke it, kissing down along her jaw to her neck, continuing with his electrical stimulation to her. Her moans got a little louder as she neared her release; her breathing coming in raspy pants.

"Mmm...H-Hei," she moaned loudly again as he captured her lips once more, muffling her loud moan. The feeling of her release washed over her in a powerful wave of pleasure; back arched slightly before relaxing back against the mattress.

Breaking the kiss as he pulled his hand away from her, the soft blue light of synchrotron radiation faded along with the red glow in his eyes. He looked down at her as she lay there catching her breath; her two-toned eyes glazed over with the look of pleasured bliss.

"I didn't hurt you at all did I?" he asked softly as her breathing slowly started to return to normal. She gave him a smile of contented bliss, shaking her head a little.

"Not at all." She reached up with her hand to his cheek and he placed his other hand over hers. "That's one hell of a feeling though. Talk about a pleasure overload." She gave a small chuckle as he smirked before kissing her again.

Letting her catch her breath and rest for a few moments, he then straddled her hips, nudging her legs apart, and slid himself into her. She gave a soft moan at the feeling of him buried inside her before he began to rock his hips against hers; she matching his movements as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed and caressed her as he felt her hands wander across his back to his hips, continuing rocking them against her before dragging her fingers back upwards to his shoulders. Her nails lightly scratched across his skin sending pleasurable sensations rippling through him. He shifted a little as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust himself in and out of her; her moans growing steadily louder. Then feeling her tighten around him as he thrust in again, she moaned his name loudly, gripping his shoulders. He gave a moan as well, thrusting in a few more times before the shudder of pleasure rippled through him at his own release.

Laying there in her arms catching their breaths, Hei couldn't help but smile softly with the euphoric bliss he was in. He felt her hand slide up to the back of his head like last night, fingers threading through his hair as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her soft jasmine scent mixed with his own. The way he felt with her like this, easing away all his stress and worries, was more than enough to not want to ever get up.

"Hei?" she spoke up after several moments of laying there, their breathing returning to normal along with their heartbeats.

"Hm?" He kept his eyes closed, face still in the crook of her neck, enjoying the feeling of her fingers playing with his hair.

"I...I love you."

Opening his eyes as he pulled his head back to look down at her, Hei gave a blink at her words. Neither had actually said they had loved each other yet, despite having admitted their feelings of liking each other. The corners of his lips slowly pulled upwards in a soft smile.

"I love you too," he replied softly. And he meant it. She was the one person he felt this way with. Like she was the missing half of himself he never thought he had; a beautiful moon shining softly in his vast dark night sky.

Seeing the honesty in his eyes as he spoke those words to her, Mitsuki gave a soft smile, putting a hand to his cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss. He deepened it for a moment before breaking it off and buried his face into the crook of her neck again. He gave it a soft nuzzle with his nose and lips, kissing her skin lightly. She gave a giggle at the light feeling of his lips against her neck and gave a soft smile.

Yeah she definitely made him forget about the rest of the world for awhile. And amazingly, the more time he had spent with her, even before being together like this, he was beginning to dream; a dream of a life away from the Syndicate; of not having to be a Contractor sent to kill without hesitation. A dream of being with her. That's why her words about her seeing him wanting to be free to be himself had hit him so hard, even though they both knew that it was a dream that could never be fulfilled. And that was saying a lot because Contractors didn't have dreams. It was irrational and unlogical. And yet, it sat there in the back of his mind just as much as she was laying here in his arms.

Mentally shaking his head, shoving the thoughts out of his mind, and enjoying the moment with her, he continued laying there with her for a little longer before sleepiness started setting in for both of them. He gave her a soft kiss as he got up and went to shut the lights off, taking care of the spent wrapper before joining her back in bed. Pulling her into his embrace as he spooned up behind her, he gave a few soft kisses to her shoulder before shutting his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Leave it to Minako to tease Mitsuki. But hey, like she said, she sees Mitsuki like a younger sister to her (by just a few years so she's not that much older). And get after Hei to make sure he's a good guy for her best friend of course. *grins* And couldn't resist the idea of Hei using his power for other purposes than against other Contractors. *snickers as her halo explodes; kicks the broken pieces under a rug whistling innocently*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and for any reviews left! Hope to get another chapter up again soon! *hands out cookies*


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little bit since updating. Got busy with life again. But I'm back with another chapter now! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Seventeen-

"Now aim it like this and throw," Hei said as he took one of his knives, throwing it at the makeshift target he'd made of plywood and set up in the warehouse they'd been training in. His knife flew effortlessly through the air, sinking into the target dead centre.

Bringing the knife he'd handed her up, she brought her arm back with her wrist cocked like he'd shown her before throwing it. It went wide, missing the edge of the target by several centimetres. She hung her head with a groan as he gave a small chuckle, handing her another knife.

"Don't feel bad. You got closer than I did the first time," he said as she looked at him.

"Really?" She wondered if he was just saying that to make her feel better.

"Oh yeah. Mine went well up over the target since I let go of it way too early," he replied with a nod. "Here. Try it again. This time focus on the target. Just you and it."

Focusing on the target, Mitsuki took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She brought her hand up and back before throwing the knife. It sailed through the air towards the target, hitting the outer edge of it, and bounced off.

"Ah man." She groaned, hanging her head again with a sigh.

"Hey you did hit it this time at least," Hei chuckled again as he handed her another knife.

"But it bounced off," she pointed out.

"It takes practise regardless if it's a balanced blade or not," he replied holding up another knife so it balanced on his finger where the hilt and blade met. "These are balanced, which make it easier to throw. It takes a little more practise and skill to throw an unbalanced knife." He turned, whipping the knife at the target, hitting it again right next to the first.

Giving another small sigh, she took in another deep breath and slowly let it out, focusing on the target once more. She brought her hand back up, aiming it, before releasing it into the air. It sailed across the space between her and the target quickly before sinking into the upper outer part of the circle he'd drawn on the wood. Her eyes widened and she gave a small squeal in delight.

"I did it! I hit it and it stayed!"

"That's the spirit," Hei chuckled handing her another knife. "Do it again." She threw the knife after concentrating again like before and it landed on the lower edge of the target. "You're getting the hang of it."

Going to grab the knives, Hei brought them back before showing her again just how to throw them. He sunk the first dead centre again with the rest encircling around it closely. She gave an impressed whistle at how well he was able to control and get his knives to land like that. He just told her it took a lot of practise before grabbing them again, bringing them back for her to continue honing her aim.

"Man. My arm is so sore," Mitsuki spoke up after a little longer trying to get her aim better. She rubbed her shoulder a little.

"Sorry about that." Hei came over, giving her arm a small massage for a moment before leaning down, kissing it softly. She gave a soft giggle at his lips lingering against her shoulder, giving a few more soft kisses.

"Is someone riled up again?" she teased with a chuckle as he kissed along her shoulder to her neck, moving to stand behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm. Maybe," he whispered huskily against her neck as he gave it another light kiss. "I can't help you're beautiful and strong. The stronger you get, the more I want you."

"And if I get as strong as you?"

"Mmm. I don't know. I think I'd have to do something extraordinary on that occasion." He gave a soft chuckle, kissing her neck just under her ear. The shiver of pleasure he sensed running down her spine made him smirk. "Seems someone's getting just as riled up."

"Only because of you," she moaned softly as he ran a hand up to her chest and teased it. "I think I've lost my focus now."

"Shall we call it a day here and go back to your place and practise something else?" She gave a soft moan, nodding as he continued teasing her lightly.

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, they picked up their stuff, putting it away, before making their way back to her apartment. As soon as they were inside and had their shoes off, Hei picked her up in his arms, carried her down to her room, and plopped her down on the bed as he straddled her waist. Capturing her lips in a fervent kiss, she ran her hands down to his waist, tugging up on his shirt. He sat back a little, letting her pull it off him, before tossing it to the side somewhere on the floor. Shifting himself a little, he tugged up on the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up off her, and tossed it to the side before unhooking her bra, pulling it off, and discarded to the pile starting on the floor.

Capturing her lips again, he ran his hands down between them to her pants, unbuttoning them before shifting himself to the side so he could pull them down off her with her underwear. Leaning down, he kissed her knee going up along her thigh to her hip; running his other hand along her other leg slowly and sensuously. Then he kissed up along her stomach, to her chest, over her throat, and back up to her lips. She gave a soft moan as she let her hands wander across his back, down to his waist, then in between them as she unbuttoned his pants and started pushing them down over his hips.

Breaking the kiss, he reluctantly got up as he pushed them the rest of the way over his hips to drop to the floor before doing the same with his boxers. He reached over to the nightstand, pulling out her top drawer where he'd stashed some more wrappers, grabbed one, and put it on. She gave a small lick of her lips as she watched him before he rejoined her back on the bed, capturing her lips again as he nudged her legs open.

Moaning softly as he entered her, Hei began rocking his hips against hers. She tilted her hips as he did to match his movements. Her hands wandered down his back to his butt, holding him as he continued thrusting in and out while he kissed and caressed her; her moans growing increasingly louder.

"Mmm Hei," she moaned loudly, feeling herself go over the edge as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Mitsuki," he moaned, thrusting in a few more times, before feeling his own release ripple through him and collapsed down; breath ragged and heart racing in his chest. He felt her run her fingertips up along his back to his shoulders, her heart pounding in her chest; breathing just as fast and ragged as his.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he gave her a few soft kisses on her skin, focusing on returning his breathing back to normal. She gave a soft moan, running a hand up into his hair, gently playing with the soft, dark strands. He gave a soft, contented sigh as he relaxed completely in her arms while she continued to gently run her fingers in his hair. She gave a soft chuckle.

Raising his head to look down at her, he gave a small furrow of his brow. "What's so funny?"

"You always are able to relax like this around me," she chuckled softly running her other hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek while her other hand still rested with her fingers in his hair. She gave a soft smile. Hei blinked then smiled.

"Because you're the only one I can be myself with," he said softly before giving her a quick kiss. "No Contractors. No Dolls. No Syndicate. Just you and me." He gave her another quick kiss before laying his head on her shoulder again, giving her a small squeeze, as she moved her hand from his cheek to his upper back. He then spoke softly, his words whispered against her neck as he closed his eyes with another contented sigh. "Plus, I feel safe with you. It's as if _I_ was human and _you_ had all the power to protect or destroy everything around us instead."

"You know I'd always protect you with power like that," she spoke softly as she continued playing with his hair. "And I'd certainly put a stop to anyone trying to hurt you." It was also the closest thing she could say with telling him she was a Contractor without coming right out and saying it.

Hei gave her another small squeeze before relaxing again in her arms. He hoped she'd never have to do something like that. Just as he'd told her before, taking another's life puts a mental scar on a person's soul. The weight of that action would always be there. Even if M.E. were to be used to erase the horrors of those memories, it would never change the fact that they had been done.

Giving a mental shake of his head to clear those negative thoughts, he focused on the steady beating of her heart against his own chest where his heart beat just a mere second behind hers. The feeling of her fingers still gently playing with his hair and her soft jasmine scent calmed him even more. He certainly did enjoy these moments with her like this. If he died right now, he'd at least die happy.

Laying there for several moments in contented bliss, he felt her muscles contract around him a little since he was still buried up inside her. They both enjoyed laying there joined together like that after making love to each other. Of course, this tended to make him twitch inside her as a reaction.

"Someone still riled up?" he chuckled in a soft whisper; his lips brushing against the side of her neck in another light kiss.

"Mmm. Maybe," she teased gently running her nails across his upper back lightly in small, slow circles. He pressed his hips up against hers a little more, getting a soft moan out of her.

"I'll get another one," he chuckled softly, giving her another kiss before pulling away from her, and got up to get another wrapper.

* * *

"You really know how to spoil me don't you?" Mitsuki asked as she sat at the table, his white button up shirt on with the top two buttons left undone. He'd grabbed a pair of lounge pants to wear but was left shirtless as he stood at the stove making dinner for them both after spending most of the afternoon in each other's arms.

"Well your birthday is the day after tomorrow," he replied with a small chuckle, turning off the stove as he put the food on some plates before bringing it over to the table where some hot tea was already sitting for them to drink. He stopped in front of her, putting a hand to her cheek as she looked up at him. "You spoiled me for my birthday so I thought I'd return the favour." He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss then touched his forehead with hers. "I still appreciated what you did for me."

"You deserved a nice birthday," she smiled softly as he pulled away from her before going to sit so they could eat.

"So do you." He gave her a soft smile before they dug in to eat their meal.

Finishing up eating, Hei told her to go relax while he did dishes. She just gave him a smile while shaking her head knowing it was pointless to argue so she went to take a bath. When she got out, she got her pajamas on, even though it was still early. She figured to stay in and enjoy a movie after he got his bath.

Waiting for him on the couch while reading a book after she picked out something to watch, he came over, pulling her into his arms after she turned the television on and started the movie up. They watched it as she snuggled on his lap until it was finished. Hei noticed she'd fallen asleep near the end though. He just smiled softly figuring he must have worn her out from their afternoon spent together.

Gently shifting her in his arms after he stood, he took her down to the bedroom, laid her down, and went back to turn off the television and lights, making sure the door was locked before joining her. He pulled her into his arms, inhaling her soft scent, letting himself relax and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei's still adamant on teaching her more self defence techniques and also how to fight a bit. And of course, enjoying their time together when they can. *snickers* And with Mitsuki's birthday coming up, Hei wants to make sure to thank her for giving him a good birthday as well. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks again for reading. Sorry it was a bit of a shorter chapter. But I look forward to any and all reviews and comments! *smiles and passes out pocky*


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to do a double chapter upload for you all again! Enjoy!

-Chapter Eighteen-

"Hey let's check out over here next," Minako spoke up as she grabbed Mitsuki's wrist and dragged her towards the store in the mall.

"Minako, I know it's my birthday today but you didn't really have to go and take me shopping to find a birthday present for me," Mitsuki said with a small sigh then noticed the store she was pulling her towards. It was the women's intimates and apparel. She felt her face flush with warmth. "M-Minako!"

"Oh come on. You know Li would absolutely love it if you wore something sexy," she spoke up with a grin, pulling her towards one of the little model busts that was sporting off a deep purple with black lace bra and underwear set. There was also one nearby that sported off a deep blue lace as well. "You can't tell me you wouldn't love to see the look on his face when he sees you in something like this?" She found a deep crimson with black lace bra and held it up with a wicked smirk.

"I...but...uh..." Mitsuki gave a sigh, face still flushed red with embarrassment. Minako continued to smirk and waggled her eyebrows.

"See! You know you're thinking about what he'll say." She gave another wicked grin, picking up both the deep blue lace and the deep purple with black lace sets. "So what's his favourite colour?"

"Um..." Mitsuki gave a blink then shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Minako gave a furrow of her brow.

"I never asked him before." Her friend raised an eyebrow at her while shaking her head. Mitsuki looked to the three she was holding then to a few other selections that was off to the side. "But um..." She paused biting her lip still blushing before reaching up to take the deep blue one. "I don't know. He might like this one. It matches his eyes."

"Then go try it on and see if you like it." Minako put the other two back before having Mitsuki find her size and pushed her towards the fitting rooms. After a moment to let her try them on, she gave a knock on the door. "So, what do you think about them?"

"Um..." Mitsuki looked at herself in the mirror, face still flushed. She had never really worn anything like this before. She usually stuck to simple and basic. "It's...um...different."

"Think Li might like it?" her friend's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I don't know. Maybe?" She had no idea if Hei really would like something like this. Given who he was, something like this normally didn't seem it would interest him. But who knew? There were a lot of differences he did have from the normal Contractor just like she had. And even though he was an assassin, he was still a guy as well. Certainly he would appreciate some form of her wearing mature and sexy clothes, even if he already told her he loved her for just being herself.

"Maybe?"

"Okay he might."

"You really are hopeless when it comes to finding really girly things to impress the boys huh?" She heard her friend chuckle from the other side of the door. "Glad you have me then."

Changing back into her normal clothes and coming back out of the dressing room, she went up to pay for the items after Minako insisted she at least get something to see if Hei would like it. She still felt a little embarrassed about getting it though.

'I wish Hei didn't have work to do today,' she thought to herself silently as she and Minako headed out to wander some more looking at things. Hei had apologised earlier that morning saying he had something come up with a job he needed to get done but that he'd be back later that night. Shortly thereafter, Minako had called up wanting to go take her shopping.

"Oh look at this dress," Minako said snapping her out of her thoughts. Mitsuki looked up to see what she was pointing at.

"It's a qipao," Mitsuki said looking at the bright red fabric with gold patterns of small Chinese dragons on it. "I have one at home that my grandmother made me when I was still in high school. I also still have my brother's changpao that she made him as well."

"You do?" Minako gave a blink as she looked at her friend. Mitsuki nodded. "Ooo! I totally want to see you wear it! Can I?"

"Um...sure I guess." Mitsuki gave a small shrug. "I'm sure I still fit in it. I didn't gain that much weight since graduating."

Dragging Mitsuki outside, they headed back to her apartment. Minako insisted she put on her new lingerie and the dress after she found it packed in another box.

"Wow. That's gorgeous!" Minako said as Mitsuki stood in her room; the midnight blue silken fabric with silver edges and silvery moon and star designs embroidered on it hugging her curves. The slit on the left side stopped just above her knee while the dress itself went down to about her shins. She had a matching pair of dark blue slipper-like shoes on with a silver crescent moon on the top of the shoe and a single silver star sitting inside the moon's crescent. "Your grandmother really knew how to sew a gorgeous dress didn't she?"

"Yeah. Everyone loved it so much. Several of the girls in school were so envious of how beautiful it was on me but I never paid attention to them." She gave a small smile. "Grandmother always said to ignore them because getting pulled into their drama wasn't worth the time or energy. My brother said the same thing actually." She gave a small pause. "Speaking of my brother..."

Turning around and rummaging through the box that she had her qipao in, she pulled out another couple articles of clothing and shoes. It was the same midnight blue fabric her dress was with silver edges and silvery moon and star designs embroidered on it. The slits went up quite a bit on both sides, stopping at the hip area, and there was a matching pair of plain midnight blue pants with it. There were also some slipper-like shoes that were plain blue with a silver star on the tops of each.

"And this was my brother's changpao our grandmother made," she said with a soft smile. "She made it so we sort of matched because of being twins."

"Man. That really is gorgeous," Minako said in awe. She pondered a moment then grinned. "You ought to put your hair up in odango and leave some of it down. And wear that clip Li got you." Mitsuki gave a blink at her. "What? It would look cute with that outfit."

"You really think so?" Mitsuki asked curiously as she set her brother's outfit back in the box.

"Yeah! Here I'll even help you put it up." Her friend grabbed her hand, dragged her down to the bathroom, and helped her put her hair up. She left the white strands hanging loose down in front of her and a little of her other hair hanging down behind her before sliding the dragon clip into her hair on the right side of her head. "See? You're cute like that."

"I...I guess so." Mitsuki felt her face turn warm, cheeks reddening, while looking in the mirror.

"Oh man. Would you look at the time?" Minako looked to her phone she pulled out of her pocket, scrolling through a couple of text messages she'd gotten. "Hey, you want to come with me for an errand?"

"S-sure. Let me just change." She started to reach up to undo her hair but Minako batted her hand down.

"No leave it. Come on. You can leave that on too." Mitsuki blinked as her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "You ought to flaunt that cuteness you have."

Following her friend back downstairs after grabbing a small purse to put her wallet, keys, and phone in, Mitsuki walked beside her as early evening started to set in; the sun making its way to the western horizon. She noticed they were heading in the direction of the restaurant and she furrowed her brow slightly.

"We're heading towards work."

"Yeah. The boss wanted me to come stop by for a moment. Had something important to show." Minako gave a smile as they came around the corner and the front of the restaurant was just up ahead.

Furrowing her brow slightly noticing the shades had been drawn across the front windows, Mitsuki couldn't help but be confused. The neon open sign wasn't lit up and she wondered if maybe it had shorted out. But she didn't say anything as she followed Minako to the side entrance they used to come in. Inside, the kitchen was empty, which really made her blink in confusion. Usually by now the dinner rush would be going and everyone would be busy working to get food prepared and out to the customers.

"Um...where is everyone?" Mitsuki asked confused as Minako headed towards the doors to the front where the customers sat to eat. Her friend didn't say anything as she slipped through the doors quickly. Mitsuki followed right behind her and into the somewhat darkened sitting area. "Minako?"

"Surprise!"

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Minako, her boss, all her coworkers, and Minako's boyfriend Hisoka, were there with the tables rearranged with a fairly large cake, snacks, and refreshments placed to eat. But what caught her attention the most was Hei standing there gazing at her with his midnight blue eyes. She noticed them widen a little at her outfit then smile as he came over to her with the others.

"Happy birthday Mitsuki," her boss spoke up with a smile to her.

"Y-you did this all for me?" she asked surprised as she looked at everyone.

"Actually it was Li's idea," he replied, nodding towards Hei standing off to the side. He moved closer still smiling softly. "He asked if it would be possible to have a party for you to share with everyone. I figured why not."

"You really did this for me?" she asked Hei as she looked up at him, searching his softened gaze.

"I told you, you deserved a nice birthday just like you gave me," he replied with a smile. "Happy birthday."

Enjoying the party with everyone giving their birthday wishes to her and honouring Yue's memory with the snacks, refreshments, and eating cake and ice cream, Mitsuki felt happy. This certainly had been the best birthday since her brother had passed away. She and Hei finally said goodnight as the party wound down after a while and her boss said that he and the others would take care of cleaning everything up. Hei walked with her outside as he carried the bag of what the others had given her for her birthday gifts.

"Thank you," she spoke up as they walked back towards her apartment again, giving his hand a little squeeze, and looked up at him with a smile. "It was the best one I've had in a while."

"You're welcome," he replied smiling as she leaned her head against his arm. "I must say you certainly surprised me when you came in wearing the qipao though."

"It was Minako's idea," she chuckled as she pulled her head away from his arm but kept her fingers laced with his. "She and I went shopping at the mall and she happened to spot this beautiful, crimson red qipao in one of the shop's windows. I told her I had one at home that my grandmother made me back in high school and she wanted to see it. After I put it on and she helped put up my hair, she suddenly tells me she's got an errand to run and asked if I wanted to come along. Said I could just leave the dress on and my hair up. Then we came to the restaurant where you and everyone were at." She gave a chuckle. "I'm guessing the shopping trip was just a distraction wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," he admitted. "It was to keep you busy while we set up the restaurant for the party and closing after lunch time."

"I can't believe you still convinced my boss to hold a party like that." She gave another smile. "But I'm glad."

"I just went to ask him about how your birthday was coming up and that I wanted to do something special for you," he chuckled. "Katsuragi was working and saw me. She came to see what was up, saying that it would be a wonderful idea and we made plans with the others as well."

"You're so sneaky." She gave a chuckle as well.

"It _is_ my speciality." He gave her a soft smile as they came to the door to her apartment building. He pulled out his keys to unlock the door and held it open for her. She went inside with a nod of her head then headed upstairs with him right behind.

Once inside, he locked the door behind them, pulling off his shoes as she took off the matching shoes that went with her dress. He came up behind her after setting the bag of her gifts down on the table she usually set her keys at and pulled her into his embrace.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look right now?" he asked softly into her ear. She felt her cheeks warm up as she smiled before turning around in his arms. He looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Close your eyes," she spoke up and he raised an eyebrow at her. Giving a small shake of his head while giving a smile, he closed his eyes. Obviously she had another surprise waiting for him. What it was, he hadn't a clue though.

Feeling her pull out of his embrace and take his hands, she led him down the hallway towards her room. He stopped when she said to, standing there as she said to hold on a moment. There was a sound of rustling and he furrowed his brow slightly wondering what it was she was getting as he kept his eyes closed.

"Okay you can open them."

Opening his eyes, Hei looked to see her holding up a changpao much like Wei had been wearing on their encounter a few months ago. Except this changpao was similarly matching to hers. He gave a blink as she held it out to him.

"It was Yue's. You can try it on if you want."

"Uh sure." Hei gave a blink as he took it and the pants she handed him before looking to her. "Close _your_ eyes." She gave a chuckle before closing them, realising he obviously wanted to surprise her at what he looked like wearing it all at once. He changed into the outfit finding it fit perfectly. "Okay you can open them."

Mitsuki opened her eyes and took in the sight of seeing Hei in her brother's changpao. It really did suit him and she couldn't help but smile.

"You look really nice in them," she said.

"You think so?" She gave a nod and smiled. "It's been over a decade since I've worn anything like this." He lifted his right arm, looking at the sleeve before doing the same with the left. She reached out, touching the shirt where his chest was at as he lowered his arms to his sides.

"You can have it if you want."

Hei blinked in surprise at her. "I...I couldn't take this," he said shaking his head slightly. Sure he'd accepted the other clothes of her brother's because they were ordinary clothes for sleeping in or going outside with but this was something special that her grandmother had made.

"I'm sure Yue wouldn't mind," she replied putting a finger to his lips. "Besides, it beats sitting in a box. Plus, my grandmother would probably also be honoured that you wore it."

"I...I don't know what to say," he said softly as she pulled her finger from his lips. He looked away slightly. It was about as much of a big deal to get such a gift like this as it was that she'd also given him a spare set of keys to her place and allowed him to stay whenever he wanted. Which was practically every night he didn't have to work at his regular jobs or as the Reaper.

"You don't have to say anything," she chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his chest. He gave a smile as he returned her embrace. They stayed that way for a couple of moments before he let go of her and she turned her head to look up at him just before she stifled a small yawn.

"Why don't we get some sleep okay?" He gave a soft smile, cupping her cheek with his hand. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she chuckled as he stepped back and pulled off the top half of the changpao. She undid the buttons on the front of her dress before sliding it off, noticing Hei pause from going to take off the pants part of the outfit. His gaze had dropped down towards her chest then roamed down further and she looked down only to find she still had on the new lingerie Minako had her pick out earlier. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth as she looked back up at him with a slightly embarrassed look.

"Did you get those today?" he asked giving her another once over, raising an eyebrow, and licked his lips a little.

"Um...y-yeah. M-Minako dragged me to this store in the mall and well...she insisted I get something nice to wear." She felt her cheeks get even warmer and knew she had to be bright pink.  
"Is she trying to keep on my good side?" He came up to her, reaching a hand out, and lightly ran a finger from the left strap of her bra by her shoulder, down the deep blue lace before curling his fingers slightly so his knuckles brushed lightly across the fabric on her chest. Her cheeks flushed more and he smirked.

"I...I liked the blue because it matched your eyes," she said quietly, still flushed pink with embarrassment as she looked down a little.

"Well, blue is one of my favourite colours," he spoke huskily, running his hand up from her chest to the bottom of her chin so he could tilt her head back up gently. She looked up at his soft smile and the desire lurking within his eyes as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You do look beautiful in it. Like a goddess."

"I...I'm hardly anything like that," she whispered quietly still blushing.

"Nonsense." He gave a small shake of his head as he leaned his forehead against hers, arm still wrapped around her waist, sliding the other one down to wrap around with his other one. "Maybe the reason the moon isn't in the sky anymore is because it's right here in front of me. She's shining her brilliant light so I can see her beauty in all its glory and hold onto it, never letting it fade away." He gave a small pause as he pulled his head back a little from hers but kept his gaze fixed on her own. "Because it's that very beautifully shining heart that has helped guide me out from the darkness of the night's shadows. Had it not been for you, I don't know what kind of person I'd be right now."

"You'd still be you," she spoke softly as she reached a hand up, cupping his cheek. He glanced to the side for a brief second then back to her gaze still looking up at him. "But I understand what you're saying. And thank you. Likewise, the same applies to me as well. So thank you also for giving me a chance."

Hei gave a small chuckle, smiling at her softly, before noticing it was a few minutes to midnight on her alarm clock behind her. "Can I give the birthday girl her last gift of the night then?"

"But you already got me the hair clip." She indicated it still clipped into her hair.

"I know but I got you something else as well."

Furrowing her brow slightly then nodding, he let go of her before going over to his backpack he had brought over the other day after doing another mission. He knelt down in front of it, opening up one of the zipped pockets, and pulled out a plain box that was somewhat long and wide. Bringing it back over to her, she furrowed her brow again before taking it and opened the top to find a set of knives just like his he carried while doing his missions.

"I was able to get a few extra made for you," he said softly. "I hope you won't ever have to use them to kill like I have to but I'd rather make sure you were safe regardless. Especially if I happen to not be nearby and you get into some trouble with anyone. Between the training I've been giving you and those, I know you'll be able to handle yourself without any major problems at least."

"Th-thank you," she smiled softly, putting the top back on the box, and gave him a hug. He embraced her in return before giving her a soft kiss. Then he picked her up, she giving a small squeak, before taking her over to the bed and sat her down on the edge of it. Taking the box, he set it on the nightstand before taking the pants to the changpao off and went to hang them along with the top on the clothes hook she had let him have along with hanging her dress on her hook.

Returning back to her side, he straddled her waist as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She gave a soft moan as he pressed his hips up against hers, feeling him starting to get aroused as he ran his hands down over her. He kissed down to her shoulder and along the lace of her strap to her chest in soft kisses causing her to giggle a little at his teasing. His lips lingered over her heart, feeling its beating in her chest, before kissing back up to her lips as he ran his hand up underneath her back and undid the clasp on the back of the bra.

Rolling over onto his back as he pulled her with him so she sat above him, he gave a soft smile as he ran his hands up to her shoulders and pushed the lacy straps slowly down her arms, tossing it to the side once it was off. He reached up, touching the hair clip he'd gotten her before cupping his hand against her cheek. She gave a soft smile before leaning down and kissing him as his hands moved up to the odango still in her hair. Yeah, he definitely had to thank Minako for getting Mitsuki to wear her qipao and putting her hair up along with the surprise of the lingerie underneath.

Breaking the kiss, he unclasped the hair clip from her hair and helped her take out the ties holding her hair up and set them on the nightstand, letting her hair fall down loose. Her soft hair tickled his chest lightly as she leaned over him, hand going up to cup her cheek again before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you," Hei spoke up softly after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." She gave a soft smile before leaning down and laid her head against his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze as she hugged him. He gave a soft chuckle, wrapping his arms around her and held her in his embrace.

Hearing her give a soft sigh and relax in his arms after several moments, he knew she'd fallen asleep. She had quite a day after all so he didn't blame her for being tired out. He brought his hand up and brushed some of her hair that had fallen into her face a little behind her ear, smiling softly.

Laying there for a few more moments, he gently shifted her to lay down beside him before getting up slowly so as to not disturb her to wake. He quickly but quietly went to double check the door being locked and everything turned off for the night before returning to bed after shutting off the light. Gently shifting her so she was under the blankets, he slid in beside her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Happy birthday Mitsuki," he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes to get some rest himself.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei made good on his promise to make sure to return the favour of giving him a good birthday back for hers. He's so sneaky. *grins* So is Minako and the others as well. *laughs*  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update soon! *hands out pocky*


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Thought I'd get back with updating another chapter for you! Anyway, enjoy!

-Chapter Nineteen- 

"Have a good day at work." Hei gave Mitsuki a soft smile as she paused outside of the door to go inside.

"I will." Mitsuki smiled back at him as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "And I hope you'll have a nice day as well." She glanced upwards at the nice, sunny late morning sky then back to him. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah it is." He gave a small chuckle. "I'll probably just end up wandering around town like usual." He gave a shrug. "Might find something else interesting in the city to check out." He gave a small pause. "And I suppose I could stop by my place and with the others to check in with anything as well. Never know when I'll get called for another job to do. But I'll try to make it back by time your shift ends alright?"

"Alright. But if you have to do a job, don't worry about me okay? I don't want you getting in trouble. I'll be fine. The training you've been giving me should certainly come in handy if something happens again."

"I know...but still..." Hei gave a slightly worried look at her. She'd been picking up very quickly on what tactics he'd shown her and had been getting better at throwing the knives at the target. She'd managed to land one near the bullseye just the other day while doing a little training in the evening after she'd gotten off work for a few. That had made her excited about getting that close to her target.

"If it makes you feel any better, I promise I'll call a taxi if it gets too late and you're out on a job okay?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I just...I don't want to see you get hurt." He brought his hand up and brushed his knuckles softly against her cheek.

"I know. I promise I'll be fine." She gave him another smile before he took a step back as she turned and headed inside.

Staring at the door for a moment longer, Hei turned with a sigh and headed back to the street again. He put his hands in his pockets as he wandered along, heading back towards his apartment and the tobacco shop to check on Yin. It had been a week since Mitsuki's birthday. Yin had come by the next day before he had walked Mitsuki to work with a gift to give her. It had been a CD of some piano music Yin had heard and thought Mitsuki would like it. Mitsuki had thanked her for it, listening to it later on after getting home from work doing some dishes while Hei had gotten his gear ready for another job that night. She'd told him to let Yin know she enjoyed listening to the music.

Getting to his apartment, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, going inside. As always, it was pretty much empty except for the basics of what he needed. Everything else extra of his was at Mitsuki's, which were only a few small items and now his telescope. He checked the fridge, bare except for a bowl of ramen he'd made the other day when he had stopped in again to check on the place and give Misuzu the rent money for the month. She'd noticed he hadn't been there off and on lately and asked if he was doing okay between his studies and work. Of course she had also asked about Mitsuki with how she was doing and if he'd asked her out yet since she seemed like such a sweet girl. He had lied, saying his studies and work were going well. And since Mitsuki's place was closer to both work and school, he sometimes just crashed there to get some rest instead of walking all the way back to his apartment from being pretty worn out from the long enough hours between them both. She'd given her concern to him, hoping he wasn't overworking himself too much but that it was nice of Mitsuki to help him out as well.

Finishing up with checking things over, he headed out again and towards the tobacco shop. Yin was there as always, sitting on the other side of the window, looking out with her lavender coloured eyes. He gave a glance around before coming up to the window and she turned her gaze slightly in his direction.

"Any news from Huang or Mao?" he asked quietly. She gave a small shake of her head.

"No jobs yet." She gave a small pause then reached for something and slid the paper towards Hei. "Mao brought this from Huang earlier though. Said there was an explosion earlier this morning."

"Explosion?" Hei gave a blink taking the paper. It was a quickly drawn out map with an 'x' over the building that had obviously been the target. He knew where it was at. "Thanks Yin. I'll go check it out." He slid the paper back to her then pulled out a small candy from his pocket he'd put there before leaving with Mitsuki and set it down for her to take. She brought up her finger and pulled the corner of her mouth up in her fashion of a smile before taking the candy and paper.

Giving her another nod in thanks, Hei turned and headed off in the direction he needed to go. He was surprised he hadn't heard the explosion even from Mitsuki's place, though it was a good distance away thankfully from there. But it still didn't make sense why someone would blow up that building. And if so, who did it? A Contractor wouldn't be stupid enough to make a huge scene like that. At least, _he_ wouldn't do something that brash and open. He tried to keep himself on the low down, taking care of his targets as quickly and quietly as possible. That was his speciality after all.

Finally nearing the street where the blown out building was at, Hei saw up ahead a young boy with ash blonde hair and mismatched green and reddish eyes jumping up trying to get something that was hanging from a tree branch. However, the kid was just a little too short to reach and everyone else passing by ignored him, not willing to help him retrieve what was stuck.

Reaching up easily and pulling the item free, Hei looked to it in his hand. He gave an ever slight furrow of his brow upon recognising the necklace similar to the one that Amber had given him a long time ago back when they were still in South America before Heaven's Gate disappeared. Unsure how the kid had a necklace like that, he quickly but easily tied a new knot in it for him.

"No matter where you go, I hope this will always make you smile," Hei spoke up as he placed it into the surprised kid's hands and continued walking past him. It was the same thing Amber had told him when she had given him his necklace.

"Why?" the kid spoke up after Hei had walked a few paces away. Hei paused and turned to look back at the kid who was looking down slightly as he held the necklace in his hands. "No that's wrong. I'm supposed to say thank you at a time like this." The kid looked up again. "Thank you sir. It's nice to meet you."

Hei gave a blink realising the way the kid talked was evident that he was a Contractor. But since the kid wasn't hurting anyone or a target of his, he wasn't going to do anything. So instead he turned around to face the kid, putting a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Li Shengshun."

"Maki," the kid spoke up after a moment.

"Was that a gift from someone, Maki?"

Maki gave a slightly surprised look then looked down at the necklace in his hand.

"A dear friend gave it to me."

"I see. Well, make sure you take care of it." He gave the kid a softened smile. "What was it doing up in that tree anyway?" The kid looked up at him again but said nothing before turning to walk away only to stop after a couple of steps and turned to look back at him. Hei just remained standing there with a soft smile waiting to see what the kid would do.

"Thank you," Maki spoke up again before turning and running off. Hei watched him for a moment then turned to continue towards the building that had been blown up. Somehow he had a feeling something was up but he couldn't place it just yet. It couldn't possibly be about Amber. She'd been missing since Heaven's Gate disappeared though he doubted she was dead. But he couldn't be sure. Or where she might be at if she was still alive.

Sighing silently as he made his way through the crowd of people looking at the damage that had been done by the explosion, Hei noticed a familiar SUV parked alongside the street across from the building. He stopped at the rear bumper, pretending to be an onlooker looking at the scene before him. The sound of something small landing on the roof of the vehicle beside him caught his attention as the familiar black cat teammate of his sat down.

"Interesting that they targeted building forty five," Mao spoke up quietly as he brought his back foot up to scratch his ear.

"Why do you say that?" Hei asked keeping his eyes on the building across the street.

"We received word from one of our informants who happens to work in the crime lab," Mao replied, his bell giving a slight jingle as he scratched at his ear. "They can't find the meteor shard which was being hidden inside." He lowered his leg again, returning to sitting. "That's all they could tell us."

Hei pondered a moment before casually reaching for the back door of the vehicle and opened it, slid inside, then shut it behind him.

"So who did this Huang?" he asked quietly as his human teammate sat in the driver's seat reading a newspaper.

"Seems a certain MI-6 agent wanted us to know she was here." He lowered the newspaper a little before reaching for a clipboard with some files and a picture of the agent in question and handed it back to Hei. "She's one of the operatives we ran into during the Havoc affair." He gave a small pause as Hei examined the picture, looking at him from the rear-view mirror. "Get the shard back."

"How did MI-6 get involved in this?" Hei asked still looking at the information.

"Pandora doesn't belong to any single nation," Huang replied. "It's an international melting pot with intelligence agents from all the member countries tripping over each other. It doesn't surprise me the Brits got wind of the meteor shard or that they want to get their hands on it."

Hei gave a silent sigh as he looked over the information for another couple of moments before handing the clipboard back to Huang. Before the other could ask him anything further, Hei quietly opened the door and slid back out of the vehicle.

"Where are you going?" Huang asked, lowering the window and leaned over from the driver's side as Mao looked to his fellow Contractor teammate in question as well while still sitting on the roof of the SUV.

"To do some investigating," Hei replied quietly in his usual emotionless tone after shutting the door again. Before they had time to ask anything else, he turned and headed off, hands stuck back in his pockets again, looking like just another causal person walking by.

Sighing silently to himself again, Hei headed for one of safe houses. He was going to need his gear. After all, he couldn't exactly just show up like he was asking questions to that other British Contractor, November 11, that seemed to be the partner of the woman, April, that had gotten hurt in the explosion. He'd know immediately he was BK-201 that he dealt with during the time with Carmine. But he needed to figure out what happened to the meteor shard. And if MI-6 had been there at the scene of the crime, maybe they knew who had taken the artefact.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day," he muttered to himself in Mandarin with a sigh as he continued on walking along. At this rate, he would end up being busy with getting information and not be able to walk with Mitsuki after her shift. He still was a little worried despite her words saying not to worry about her. And even though she had promised to take a taxi to make him feel better and wear the small knife and holster he'd gotten her to strap to her calf under her work pants, he still felt a little uneasy. Maybe he was just being overprotective and paranoid but that's what had kept him alive and on his toes from his enemies all these years, both when he was still human and when he'd become a Contractor.

Getting to the safe house, Hei's stomach gave a growl. He sighed out of the inconvenience it was giving him right then but was glad that this safe house had at least some provisions to eat. Grabbing the snacks he'd left there, he quickly ate them down before grabbing his gear. Since he was doing this out in the daytime, there would be potential he'd need to blend back in and hide his gear to retrieve later. He left his white shirt on and strapped his weapons harness over the top of it after tucking in his shirt. Then grabbing his thigh knife holster, he put it on, along with his belt holding his wire and carabineers. Lastly, he slid on his black coat, buttoning it up, and placed his mask on his face before making his way back outside, keeping his senses open for anyone around. Then slipping quickly and quietly through what shadows there were, he made his way towards where he knew the blonde British Contractor he had in mind to question would be at.

Coming to the parking garage where the MI-6 agent should have his car parked at, Hei quickly scaled up the levels looking for the car that had been stated in the report that November 11 was driving. He'd just gotten up to the next level, hiding in the shadows, as the blonde Contractor made his way out to the car with a young, blonde boy beside him. He recognised him as the Doll they had with him called July in the report. The two got into the car and the Contractor started it up just before the sound of an explosion from in the distance resonated through the air. Hei turned his head to look out at the city to see one of the taller buildings in the distance having thick, black smoke pouring out of it from near the top of the mid-section of it. He knew that building. It was the headquarters to the CIA. What the hell was going on?

Turning his head back towards the car, he could see November 11 having pulled out his phone and talking on it for a couple of moments before snapping the phone shut. He revved the engine, signalling he was about to take off so Hei made his move and dropped down out of the shadows, stopping directly in the path that would be needed to take to exit the parking garage. The car pulled out as the Brit turned the car to face him before coming to a halt. Hei could see the surprised look on his face as he spotted him standing there before putting the window down.

"I want it back," Hei spoke up in a threatening tone echoing through the garage as he stood facing the red sports car in front of him.

"You want what back?" the blonde Contractor asked in a haughty tone.

"The meteor shard. You took it. I want it."

"Never heard of it. Try someone else," the Brit retorted. "That's what I'd like to say anyway." He gave a smirking grin. "But since you're here..." He revved the engine again in a taunting manner. "There's something I'd like to ask you as well. Where is February? We've reason to believe she's here in the city."

Hei narrowed his eyes from behind the mask as he hunched over, pulling out his knife from his thigh holster, activating his power as blue sparks crackled down its length. Obviously this Contractor wanted to play dumb about the meteor shard. Well, he would just have to get the information out of him by force.

"Her code name with your organisation was Amber if I'm not mistaken," the Brit continued.

"Amber?" Hei spoke quietly in surprise as he stopped his power flowing through his knife and slowly stood back up straight again. Now that was a name he was not expecting to hear spoken by the MI-6 agent. "She's in town?" Now it made sense why Maki had that necklace. It hadn't been just a coincidence after all.

"That Shinjuku District explosion this morning was probably her doing," November 11 spoke up again. "One of our agents was on her trail."

"You've seen her?" Hei could feel his blood starting to rush through him. If Amber was in town, that meant he could finally get his chance to confront her and get the answers he wanted out of her.

"Our agent was caught in the blast and is now in critical condition."

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Hei cut off the other Contractor, now thoroughly wanting to know where Amber was at. He needed his answers about his sister and this might be his only chance. The meteor shard could wait.

"I'm asking the questions here! I know she's a member of your organisation so stop..." The Brit paused, gave a blink, and a surprised look at Hei. "Wait...you don't know where she is do you?" He spoke that quietly, more to himself than towards BK-201 still standing there, knife in hand, ready to attack. "Hmph. What do they say about never trusting a pretty face?" He smirked, revving the engine again before talking louder so Hei could hear. "She's quite the hell-raiser that one."

"What's she doing here? Why now?" Hei asked, fishing for answers.

"Your guess is as good as mine." November 11 revved the engine again.

"You keep your hands off her." Hei hunched back down again, gripping his knife tight in his grasp. "She's mine! You understand?!" He lunged towards the car.

"That's not an option!" The Brit pressed down on the gas pedal while the car remained in neutral, just before throwing it into drive, speeding towards the Black Reaper before him.

Jumping up high into the air, Hei sailed over the top of the car as it sped past on the way towards the exit to the next floor down. He quickly turned, throwing his carabineer to one of the steel beams crossing diagonally at the outer edge. It quickly clipped into place as he landed on his feet, before he pressed the button to retract the cable back in, launching him towards the opening of the side of the parking garage. Using his momentum, he hit the button to release his wire, letting him free fall back towards the ground quickly before he gave a yank to the carabineer to make it come loose and retracted it back into his belt. He could hear the squeal of tires in the parking garage as the MI-6 agent made his way down to the exit. There was just enough time to quickly dart into an alleyway and pull off his coat and mask, unclip his weapons harness and thigh holster, and undo his belt before folding his coat up around his weapons and placed it with his mask sitting on top hidden behind some bushes to retrieve later.

Heading out casually from the alleyway with his hands stuck in his pockets and his white shirt untucked again like some normal person walking along the sidewalk, Hei heard the tires squeal as the red sports car came out of the parking garage and sped past. Hei looked up before he began running along, trying to keep up with the car, but it disappeared into traffic and around a corner. Though it didn't matter, he would catch up to it if he could. As he ran, the memory of the time Amber had given him the necklace flickered through his thoughts.

 _"I can't find a bread knife," Amber spoke up from behind him as he sat at the edge of a stream, watching the water flow past; the sounds of the jungle at night all around them. "Can I use yours?"_

 _Pulling out his knife from his left side holster, Hei wiped it off on his long-sleeved, black shirt. Despite the heat and humidity of the jungle, it was better to be unseen in the shadows as much as possible. Then flipping it in the air, he caught the tip of it, before handing it back over his shoulder to the blonde Contractor behind him. He felt her take the hilt of it before he let it go._

 _"You know I adore the smell of freshly baked bread," Amber spoke up. He could hear her cutting through the loaf she had in her hand as he continued to stare at the dark river in front of him. "I like to spread lots of marmalade on it and put a ton of whipped cream on top." She gave a pause. "Let's run away. Somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Just you, me, and Bai. The three of us."_

 _Hei slowly sat up from having been hunched over a little, tilting his head back to look up at the glittering false stars in the black sky above._

 _"Where?" he asked._

 _"Somewhere we can see the stars."_

 _Hei felt the corners of his lips tug upwards a little in a small smirk at the thought before bringing his gaze back down towards the river again, listening to her cutting her loaf of bread some more. The soft sound of her footsteps approached him again as he closed his eyes._

 _"Thank you," she spoke up. He raised his left hand back a little, palm up, so she could hand back his knife as he kept his eyes closed. But instead of feeling his knife being placed back into his hand, something smaller, much lighter was placed in it._

 _Opening his eyes in confused surprise, Hei brought his hand forward and opened his hand to look at a small, two feathered necklace. He gave a small furrow of his brow at it wondering why she had given it to him._

 _"For good luck."_

 _Hei turned around to look over his shoulder at her standing there, hands clasped behind her back. There was a soft smile on her face._

 _"No matter where you go, I hope it will always make you smile."_

Blinking out of his thoughts, Hei slowed down and came to a stop. He was trying to catch his breath as he looked around, hearing the sound of another explosion nearby. However, he didn't see the red sports car anywhere. Glancing around, he found a phone booth and pulled out some change he happened to have in his pocket that had been fortunate not to fall out while confronting the British Contractor earlier. He quickly dialled the number to Huang's phone in the SUV; the sound of soft thunder rumbled in the distance as clouds started rolling in with the coming of rain. The phone rang twice before Huang picked up.

"Huang, I have bad news," Hei spoke into the phone as he finished catching his breath. "Amber's in town."

"What's that? She's here now in the city?" Huang asked surprised. Even he knew about what Amber had done with double crossing the Syndicate and that she had been a big priority to them to capture.

"Yeah. MI-6 is looking for her as well." He gave a small pause glancing up at the sky then in the direction of the tobacco shop. Maybe he could get Yin to search for her now that there would be water everywhere for her to send her spectre out.

"Are you absolutely sure it's Amber, Hei?"

"I've got to go."

Hanging up, Hei quickly darted down the sidewalk as the rain started pouring down from the dark grey clouds above. He didn't care if he was getting wet. Getting to Yin was all that mattered. Finding Amber was his priority now. He was so close to getting the answers he needed.

* * *

"Yuuki? Katsuragi?"

"Yeah boss?" Minako asked when Iwamoto came over to check on them during the later half of their shift. Mitsuki looked up from her preparations for another dish to be served as the early dinner rush was starting.

"I just got word that there's been a few bombings in the city," he spoke up with a concerned tone. "The local authorities are asking that citizens remain inside off the streets while they try to find the culprits. So when you two are done with your shifts, please make sure you get straight home alright? And text me to let me know you made it home safely."

"Can do boss." Minako nodded before looking to Mitsuki.

"I certainly will," Mitsuki added with a nod herself. Iwamoto gave a nod to them both before going around to the others to let them know what was going on.

'Oh no. I hope Hei's okay,' Mitsuki thought to herself as she returned back to her work. She hoped that whoever was responsible, Hei wouldn't be sent to go deal with them and get hurt in the crossfire. Granted he could handle himself with fighting hand to hand or with weapons and such, but bombs were a whole different level that even he couldn't fight against.

Finishing up their shift and gathering their things, they let their boss know they were heading out.

"Hey where's Li at?" Minako asked as they went outside the side entrance into the early evening air, fresh from the rain that had fallen earlier. "He's normally waiting for you here."

"Oh, he had a job to do today," Mitsuki replied, quickly making up an excuse that was legitimate. "His hours are always a little odd in order to work around his schedule for studying and all. I already told him I'd be okay getting home on my own earlier."

"Well alright but are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Minako gave her a slightly worried look.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Mitsuki gave her friend a nod. Minako still gave her a worried look. "If it makes you feel any better—" Mitsuki gave a pause glancing around before pulling up the leg of her pants a little, showing off the knife strapped to her calf.

"Whoa. You've been wearing that all day?" Minako asked with a blink as she looked to the knife in its holster. The black and white haired girl nodded. "Where'd you get that?"

"Um...well...Li sort of gave it to me," Mitsuki replied with a little embarrassment as she put her pant leg back down and scratched at the back of her neck a little. Minako raised an eyebrow. "He's an avid knife collector." Well it wasn't exactly a lie. He did have his stashes of knives for his work after all.

"Let me guess, he also knows how to use them all?" Minako asked still with her eyebrow raised at her friend as they headed towards the sidewalk. Mitsuki just gave a bit of a sheepish look. Minako stopped and looked towards her with her other eyebrow raised. "I don't know whether I should take that as a good or a bad thing."

"Oh it's a good thing." Mitsuki gave a nod, getting another eyebrow raise from her friend. "I mean, for self defence and all, you know? He's actually been teaching me how to defend myself in case I get into a situation that calls for it."

"So he knows martial arts?" This got her attention.

"Yeah. He knows a bit." More like he was so skilled, he made her teacher back in China she'd had for a little bit look like an amateur.

"Huh. Guess I would never have pegged him as that sort of type with the clothes he wears." Minako gave a grin. "So I guess he's pretty well muscled under that baggy shirt of his isn't he?"

"Oh yeah he's pretty..." Mitsuki started to say then paused looking at her friend giving her a devilish grin. She felt her face grow hot with the blush knowing just what her friend was thinking. "M-Minako!"

"Hey you were the one that thought about it too." Minako laughed at her friend's embarrassment. "Bet it makes for some great..."

"M-Minako!" Mitsuki's face was bright red now.

"Just saying, you know," Minako laughed then gave her a smile. "Give me a text when you get home okay?"

"Okay." Mitsuki gave a nod before her friend turned and headed on towards her apartment. Then turning herself, she headed in the opposite direction, looking up at the clouds still hanging in the sky above. She really did hope Hei was alright.

Getting back home, she gave her boss and Minako a text letting her know she made it safely inside. But as she walked towards the kitchen, she could only sigh at the silence that lingered. Hei wasn't there so it was definitely evident that he probably ended up with a job to do after all.

"I just hope he'll be okay," she said quietly to herself as she went to the slider and looked out at the darkening sky of night setting in.

* * *

Making it to the tobacco shop, Hei went inside only to find it empty. Then the sound of a bell jingling caught his attention as the black cat Contractor came out from somewhere. He furrowed his brow slightly at his teammate.

"I thought Yin might be able to track Amber but I couldn't get in touch with her," Mao spoke up to Hei as they stood inside the empty tobacco shop. Seemed he had the same idea that Hei had. "When I went to the safe house to check on her..." He trailed off as he walked up to Hei who had noticed a pink envelope sitting on top of the old rotary styled telephone on the shelf by the window. Hei picked it up with a confused look. "What is it?"

Turning it over, Hei spotted the name Amber written on the bottom of it. His eyes widened at the name. "Amber."

Tearing it open, he quickly read what the letter said before dashing for the doorway to outside.

"Hei!" Mao called as he quickly followed behind him back out onto the street.

Hei barely got several paces away from the doorway when he came to a stop as the familiar black SUV pulled up with Huang inside at the wheel.

"Hop in. The meter's running," the older man said leaning partially out the opened window with a smug smile on his face. Hei didn't hesitate to jump in the back with Mao climbing inside as well and sped off down the road, weaving through traffic.

"Why would Amber take Yin?" Mao asked confused, sitting in the back with Hei. "You got any ideas? I mean, you know her better than anyone. She was on your team in South America before she left the Syndicate. We need to know what happened between you and her."

"Turn around," Hei spoke up as Huang kept driving. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about his past with Amber to them, given some of it was pretty personal. Mitsuki was the only other one that knew that part of his past.

"What is it?" Mao asked slightly alarmed.

"You're going the wrong way," Hei said. Huang quickly turned the wheel sharply, cutting across the oncoming traffic lane and driving through into an open doorway to a warehouse straight ahead.

"You're going to sit still and behave yourself for the time being," Huang spoke up as he parked the vehicle inside and turned off the engine. "Those orders are right from the top. I've been instructed to keep you and Amber away from each other for awhile."

"To hell with your orders!" Hei said in mild frustration as he opened the door and got out. Looks like he was going to have to go on his own.

As he ran across the open floor for the entrance, the sound of a gun being fired went off just before the sharp pain of the bullet's path ripping across his outside left thigh was felt, causing him to stumble forward to the concrete floor.

"Let him go Huang!" Mao spoke up now standing on top of the SUV's roof while Huang stood with the gun pointing at Hei from the driver's side, door still open.

"Don't take it personally Hei. Really I don't want to do this but I've got my orders," Huang said standing his ground, keeping the gun pointed at Hei as he went into a kneeling position, holding his leg. "It's your fault. This is what you get for being so damned uncooperative all the time."

"If you get in my way, you're dead." Hei glared at him angrily. Pain throbbed through his leg as he glared at the older man still pointing the gun at him. He really was not in the mood to deal with Huang's crap right now.

"If you go up against the Syndicate you're the one that's going to end up dead, not me," Huang retorted. "Now please don't make me pull this trigger."

"You can't do this!" Mao exclaimed to the older man, ears flattened backwards.

"You shut your mouth furball!" Huang yelled back as he turned his head towards the cat Contractor still on top of the vehicle's roof. It was a bad move as the momentary break of his attention allowed Hei to get up on his feet again. He quickly headed for the side of the opened area, Huang firing off another shot but missing.

Grabbing a metal cord that was laying on the ground as he did a tumbled somersault, Hei hid behind a large wooden crate on a pallet out of direct line of fire. Hei pulled it towards him as he gripped his leg, still throbbing in pain as he could feel the blood coming out, giving a wince at it. Then turning as he leaned out from behind the crate, he whipped the metal cord towards Huang still by the SUV. Huang quickly ducked back around the driver's door still wide open and around to the front of the vehicle out of the path of the cord having bounced off the edge of the open door and going to the ground again. It gave Hei enough time to reach up to the control panel on the wall next to where he was kneeling at on the ground and turn it on.

Looking up as one of the warehouse's large crane hooks activated and started moving towards him crouching down in front of his vehicle, Huang quickly moved out of the way just as it came crashing down in the spot he had been in. But as he went to catch his step, he stumbled across the I-beam laying on the ground directly in front of Hei; hat flying off his head. Several meters separated the two of them as Hei looked at him still crouched by the wooden crate he had hidden behind.

"Don't do it Hei!" Mao yelled at the angered Contractor as Hei gripped the other end of the metal cord he'd thrown earlier in his left hand while his right was still up on the control panel. It had crossed the distance to the I-beam and was laying across the end of it. Huang quickly sat up, leg still against the metal beam as Hei's eyes gave their signature red glow. Before he could move away, Hei sent his power through the cord to the I-beam and into Huang.

Giving a yell as a large charge of electricity flowed into him, Huang fell backwards, going silent. Hei dropped the cord as the glowing faded from his eyes and went back towards the vehicle. Mao quickly jumped down, going towards Huang but kept silent, ears backwards with his guard up, as Hei rummaged inside the back for a moment. He didn't dare make Hei any more angry and come after him as well.

Pulling out a white bandage wrap, Hei quickly wrapped it around his leg and tied it tightly. It was going to have to do since he didn't have time to properly treat it. He was too pissed off and in a hurry to find Amber so he could get Yin back and find out where his sister was. Without another word to Mao, he turned and headed back out the entrance to the warehouse, limping his way along the streets towards where Amber had told him to meet her.

Pain radiated up his leg as Hei continued along the darkening streets, wearing down on his energy. He'd stop and rest if he could but his anger fuelled his determination to get to Amber. She wasn't about to slip out of his grasp and lose the chance to find out where Bai had gone. It had been a long five years searching for clues and answers and getting nowhere.

Seeing the light haired boy with the mismatched eyes from earlier in the day as he limped along, hand on his injured leg still, Hei came to a stop. The boy seemed to recognise him from earlier as his eyes grew wider.

"Li it's you," Maki spoke up, hands in his yellow jacket pockets. "What's the matter? Where are you going? You're heading for..." He cut off the rest of his sentence as realisation set in, narrowing his eyes. "Of course. Now I see. You must be Hei. The one that Amber was always talking about."

Hei gave a blink at the boy's words. So he had been right about Maki knowing Amber after all.

"Thank you sir. I just said that without thinking. That was the first time that happened," Maki continued as he gave a small smile. "I was so happy I was doing it right." He gave a small pause as he looked down, smile vanishing. "But this, this time it's different. I know this feeling." He looked back up at the older Contractor in front of him, anger coming across his face. "It's called jealousy!"

Leaning down and swiping up several small stones, Maki activated his power as he threw them towards Hei. They exploded as they flew at the hurt Contractor, but Hei still managed to manoeuvre out of the way, despite the pain, and take cover behind a car parked along the street. Maki went to run after him, the sound of his footsteps hitting a puddle of water from the rain that had fallen earlier. He gave a surprised gasp just as Hei activated his power while still kneeling on the other side of the car, hand to the other end of the puddle that ran under the it. The younger Contractor jumped up and away from the puddle just before the electricity hit him. However, the blue sparks travelled along the puddle to the telephone pole behind him, going up to the light positioned on it lighting up the street below. The surge of electricity caused the lightbulb to explode, sending a shower of glass down towards the pavement, now darkened with the loss of light. Maki threw another stone under the car as he activated his power, making it explode, but Hei had used the increased darkness and the brief moment it took for Maki to dodge his attack and throw the stone to escape from the fight. Without his gear and being injured, even he would have a hard time up against this kid who could obviously make objects explode with his power.

Making his way along the streets again, pain radiating up his leg even more, Hei continued along to the stairs going up to the shrine area where Amber was waiting; the sound of a large explosion resonating behind him in the distance from the direction he'd come from dealing with the kid Contractor. Another Contractor had obviously followed him and was fighting with the kid just now. But he ignored it as he came up the last set of stairs, anger flaring as his eyes fell on Amber looking no older than fourteen or fifteen.

"Oh no! Are you hurt? Let me see," Amber said as she jumped up from where she had been sitting beside Yin and ran for him. She reached out to touch his leg but he slapped her hand away. She gave a neutral look for a brief second before standing up fully, now several centimetres shorter than himself. A smile tugged her lips upwards. "You've grown since I saw you last haven't you?"

"If you think I'm going to forgive your betrayal, I'm not," Hei spoke up calmly though anger still laced each word spoken. "There's just something I need to ask you before I kill you." He narrowed his eyes on the blonde haired girl. "What happened back then? Tell me what happened to Bai?"

"Not even a polite greeting first?" Amber asked in a childish manner as she raised a hand and scratched the back of her head. "No 'long time no see' or 'my, you look pretty as always'?"

"Don't play games with me!" Hei spat at her angrily as she closed her eyes with a frown on her face before slowly opening her eyes again.

"You want to see Bai do you?" she asked giving him a look of disregard still frowning before turning it into a look of smugness as she smiled, leaning towards him a little as if taunting him. "Do you want me to take you to her?"

"Where is she?" Hei glared at her already tired of her little game she was playing. His blood was boiling in anger and with being in pain from his leg, it was putting him in a very dangerously volatile mood.

"She's closer than you realise yet so far away," Amber seemed to taunt as she reached out and poked him in the chest over his heart. In reaction to her touch with her taunting, Hei brought his left hand up and smacked her across the cheek. Amber stood there, head turned away for a moment in stunned silence before slowly turning her head back towards him. "If you join us...join me...you'll see her. I promise you."

Hei looked down at her unamused.

"But what if the price for seeing her plunges this city into darkness and chaos?" she continued. Hei gave a stunned look of surprise. "What will you do then?"

Hei gave a blink then crinkled his nose in anger. "I'm sick of your riddles," he growled angrily.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming up from behind resonated in his ears just as he started to activate his power, blue light surrounding him as his eyes glowed red.

"Nobody move!" It was Kirihara's voice along with the sound of her gun being cocked and ready to shoot. No doubt it was aimed at his back left open and unprotected by his coat he didn't have. But he didn't care anymore. He was going to take care of Amber once and for all. Then he'd deal with the policewoman.

"No!" Yin called out, arm outstretched, as she jumped up off the seat where she had been the entire time while he and Amber talked.

Looking up as he remembered Yin being there, Hei saw the large, red haired Contractor that was also there hold his arm up as his right eye that was open glowed red. Blue synchrotron radiation outlined his body as he started to activate his power, whatever it was. The red haired man called out Amber's name a split second before Amber's own eyes gave a red glow as blue light surrounded her body.

* * *

Blinking, Yin moved her head side to side as she looked around her. She could tell that Amber and the other red haired Contractor were gone but Hei and the policewoman was still there behind him at the stairs, gun up at him. There was no sound that she could hear around her, which seemed odd and she could 'see' that Hei and the policewoman seemed frozen still, as if they were statues. This confused her as she walked towards her teammate and stopped before him.

"Hei?" she called out to him but he didn't answer. "Hei?"

Hearing his name being called, Hei gave a blink as he looked to Yin standing in front of him, looking at him with her blank, soft lavender eyes. It had been her voice he'd heard. But what confused him as he quickly took in the scene around him, was that he and Yin had a soft, yellowish glow around them, similar to how the blue synchrotron radiation outlined his body when he activated his power. He gave a furrow of his brow as he listened, hearing nothing but silence all around. Not even the faint traffic nearby or the wind in the trees resonated through the air.

Turning around, he found Chief Kirihara standing there at the top of the stairs, gun raised at him. However, she seemed frozen like a statue, just like everything else around them seemed to be. Her glasses had been lifted up to sit on top of her head. Amber and the red haired Contractor were nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" he asked Yin as he turned to look back at her. She gave a small shake of her head as if to say she didn't have a clue. The only thing that came to his mind was somehow time had frozen all around them. On the one hand, he had no idea how it happened. On the other, it was helpful in the sense that Kirihara hopefully hadn't seen his face. It would give him and Yin a chance to put some distance between her and them.

Reaching out to Yin, he took her hand and quickly as possible despite the severe pain still radiating through his leg, headed down the stairs to the main street below. He turned the corner and they headed down the sidewalk, him gritting his teeth against the pain for a block before he stopped to lean against a wall to catch his breath and take the weight off his leg for a moment.

Suddenly, the soft yellowish glowing around him and Yin faded just as the sounds of the city's night life and the wind rustling the leaves of some nearby trees resonated in the air. Everything seemed to have returned back to normal at the precise moment it seemed to have been frozen at. He was still confused but if everything else had returned to normal, then no doubt that Kirihara had returned to normal. And that meant that she'd find no one there at the shrine. But would she come running back down those stairs hoping that she'd find him at the bottom? He couldn't afford that confrontation so he stood back up as best as possible to continue on.

Blinking as he looked over to see Yin at his side with her arm wrapping around him to help support his weight a little, he couldn't help but give a soft smile. Sure he was still pissed off with Amber, but right now he was going to need to get his leg bandaged up. He could feel the wound having reopened again despite the tight wrap around it and see crimson showing through the white fabric.

"Mitsuki's apartment isn't too far," he spoke up somewhat breathlessly from the pain getting worse by the moment as he leaned some of his weight on Yin. She gave a single nod as they started walking again in the direction of her place.

As they approached the door to her building after walking along the darkened streets for quite some time due to Hei being unable to move very fast, he was pretty much in a daze from the loss of blood mixing with the pain that was overwhelming him. He reached up to grab the doorknob but stumbled and fell to the ground out of the way of the door being able to be opened. His breathing was raspy and shallow, laying there unable to remain standing due to the dizziness of the blood loss.

"Hei?" Yin asked in her usual tone as she stood over him, having nearly been pulled down with him when he collapsed. All she got was his raspy breathing.

Going over to the panel of tenants in the building, she found Mitsuki's and pressed the button twice that would sound her buzzer. A long moment passed before the sound of soft footsteps could be heard from inside just before the door opened to the black and white haired girl.

"Yin?" Mitsuki asked with a sleepy blink at seeing the silver haired Doll standing there. "What are you doing here? Where's..." She cut off her sentence as she turned her head and looked down to see Hei laying on the ground practically unconscious; crimson soaking the white bandage wrap and his jeans down to his knee of his left leg. "Hei!"

Kneeling down beside him, she put a hand to his neck to check his pulse. It was beating steadily but it was weakened a bit. Not as bad as the night she'd first saved him from death's door but still it was getting bad. He gave a groan as his eyelids fluttered open a little, looking up at her dazed.

"Come on Hei," she spoke up trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she sat him up slowly. "I need you to stay with me here." He gave another soft groan as she slung his arm up over her shoulders. He seemed to come around a little, just enough to barely stand, albeit wobbly and leaning most of his weight against her. "Come on Yin."

Making her way inside and up the stairs with a bit of a struggle, Mitsuki got him inside the apartment. She had Yin shut the door behind them as she kicked off her shoes and started half dragging Hei down the hallway towards the kitchen. She didn't bother taking off his shoes because she needed to get him seated right away and that wound bandaged up.

Getting him sitting down in a chair, she had Yin watch him as she ran down to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and some towels before running back to the kitchen, setting it all on the table. Quickly, she untied the bandage wrap then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before manoeuvring him gently, albeit with a bit of a struggle, to get them down over his hips so she could see the wound. Crimson ran down his leg from where she saw it on his upper thigh.

Pressing a towel to his wound, she handed another to Yin and asked her to go get it wet in the sink. The silver haired girl nodded before doing so, bringing it back after wringing out the excess water. Mitsuki untied Hei's shoes, pulling them and his socks off, before getting his pants the rest of the way off as he continued to sit dazed leaning back in the chair. Then grabbing the wet cloth, she quickly and gently wiped up the blood around his leg in order to see the extent of the wound. At least it didn't look as bad as the bullet wound from that night, but it still was deep enough to have caused it to bleed as much as it did.

Pulling out the antiseptic, she had Yin help pour some onto another clean towel and hand it to her. She put it to the wound to try to disinfect it. Hei sucked in a sharp gasping breath, grabbing onto her wrist, though his grip was greatly reduced from his loss of blood and his strength. Still, it prevented her from being able to move her hand in order to get him treated and bandaged up.

"Hei, it's okay," she said softly but his grip didn't let up as he looked down at her still dazed. She needed to find some way to snap him enough out of his daze so she could finish getting him bandaged up. In the state he was in, if she tried anything that might startle him, he could potentially use his power. That was the last thing she wanted because then she might be forced to use her own to counter and knock him out but then her secret would be unveiled. And who knew how Hei would react then.

Thinking of something that might help him relax, she gave a soft sigh, looking at him. "Tianlong," she spoke softly using his real name this time. Hei gave a dazed blink at her.

"Mitsuki?" His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Yes it's me," she replied softly in return. "Come on and let me bandage your leg up then you can rest okay?"

Feeling his hand let up on its grip before pulling away, she gave him a softened look and finished cleaning up the rest of his wound. But before she put the bandage on, she looked up at him again. Normally he'd use his power to seal it up but with how out of it he was, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. So she gently bandaged it up with a butterfly bandage and put gauze over it to keep it clean before wrapping a clean cloth bandage around his leg. Then using another towel she had Yin get wet, finished cleaning up the rest of the blood that had run down his leg from earlier.

"Come on and let's get you to bed and rest," she spoke gently as she stood up, taking his upper arm in her hand. He gave a soft groan as she helped him to stand, letting him lean on her while helping him down the hall to her room.

Helping him to sit down on the bed, Mitsuki reached up, unbuttoned his shirt, and helped pull it off him before helping to get his leg up and under the covers as he laid back on the pillows. Then pulling the blankets up over him, she gently tucked him in as his eyes closed.

"Get some rest okay?" she said softly, brushing her hand through his hair that had fallen in his face. Leaning down, she gave his forehead a soft kiss. He sighed softly as she grabbed his shirt and went back to the doorway, shutting the door down so he could rest.

Dropping the shirt into the dirty clothes hamper, she went back down to the kitchen, grabbed his pants and socks, and took them to the laundry room. She fished out his wallet and keys from his pockets before putting his pants into a bucket of cold water to soak and try to get as much of the blood out as possible. Though she knew more than likely they would have to be tossed but she wanted to try anyway. Then taking his wallet and keys, she went back down to her room and set them on her nightstand quietly, leaving again to let Hei continue to rest.

Taking care of the first aid kit, Hei's shoes, and cleaning up the slight mess that had been made, she finally sighed as she looked to Yin still sitting there quietly at the table.

"Yin can you tell me what happened?" she asked as the silver haired Doll turned her blank gaze towards her somewhat.

"Amber," she replied in her usual monotone voice. Mitsuki gave a blink at the familiar name. She thought she was gone, like the rest of his team, but it seemed she must still be alive.

"Amber? D-did she hurt Hei?"

"No. Hei was hurt when he came to meet her," Yin replied shaking her head slightly.

"Meet her?" Mitsuki furrowed her brow slightly. "Meet her and do what?"

"She wanted to talk is all."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"You were with her?" Yin gave a silent nod. "Did she talk with you?" She nodded again. "About what?"

"About Hei."

"But she didn't tell you what she wanted to tell Hei?" Yin shook her head again and Mitsuki gave a sigh. "And Hei was hurt when he got to you and Amber?" Yin nodded once. "Hmm..."

Putting the pieces together, obviously Hei must've gotten into a fight of some sort with someone else. Possibly another Contractor? And if so, given he didn't have his gear, it would put him at a little disadvantage despite being able to fight hand to hand with his martial arts. Of course he would just need to get close enough or have a good conductor in order to use his power and zap them. But the wound didn't look like it had been done with a Contractor's powers. It looked like a bit of a gash from maybe a knife. Though if that was the case, Hei would have been fast enough to dodge something like that and get close enough to take out whomever he was fighting.

Unless it hadn't been a knife that had given him the wound. It could have been caused by a poorly aimed bullet being fired at him too. Close enough to cut through the skin like a gash but not enough to embed itself into the skin and stay. If it had been that, then even Hei wouldn't be able to move fast enough to dodge a bullet. But Contractors didn't need to use guns or bullets. They usually tended to use their powers. So that meant that his attacker would have to have been human. In which case, Hei would have had to either reveal himself as a Contractor if his human attacker didn't know about them or find a way to get the upper hand to keep from getting hit by the bullets in order to get close enough to deal with them.

"I'll just have to ask him about it when he wakes up I guess," she sighed softly and looked to the time on the stove's clock then back to her. "Man it's the middle of the night. I don't want you to be walking home alone all by yourself. So I'll have you stay here where I know you'll be safe okay?"

"Stay here?"

"Yeah. You'll stay here tonight," Mitsuki replied with a nod and a small smile. "I'm sure Mao and Huang won't mind. And I know Hei would want to make sure you're safe too." She gave a small pause. "Are you hungry at all? I can make us something quick to eat as well." Yin sat for a moment then nodded once. "Alright. I can whip up something quick to eat then."

Grabbing a glass of water, Mitsuki brought it to her so she could send out her spectre and asked if she could try to find Mao at all. While Yin was doing that, Mitsuki made up something quick to eat for them both and set some extra to the side for Hei in case he woke up and was hungry. Yin said she couldn't find Mao or Huang as neither seemed to be anywhere near water before eating what Mitsuki had made for her.

When they finished, Mitsuki let Yin go freshen up, showing her how to use the shower. She left her a clean towel and a pair of her pajamas to borrow to change into when she was done. While Yin was in the shower, Mitsuki went to check on Hei. She placed a hand to his forehead as he continued sleeping, finding he'd become warm with a fever as she moved her hand down to his cheek then his neck. Going to grab a small towel from the kitchen, she ran it under some cold water and came back to his side, placing it on his forehead before getting changed into her own pajamas since she'd fallen asleep on the couch earlier waiting for Hei to return home before the buzzer had woken her.

Sitting beside him for a few moments, she gently ran her hands through his dark hair softly hoping that by morning he should be feeling somewhat better. Flipping the cloth over so the slightly cooler side was against his forehead again, she got up and went to go check on Yin. She stopped at the hall closet to grab an extra blanket and pillow to take down to the couch, finding Yin already out of the shower and down in the living room. She was standing in front of her bookcase looking at the pictures of her grandparents, Yue, and herself and the one with just her and Yue. But there was also a third picture she had added not too long ago that Yin seemed interested in, even if her face remained in the same neutral look she always had.

"What are you looking at Yin?" Mitsuki asked after setting the blanket and pillow on the couch before going over to the silver haired girl, whose hair was now loose and hung down behind her.

"Hei's birthday," she replied as she reached a hand up, touching the glass of the picture frame holding the picture she had gotten after asking if she could have one for a memento.

"Of course. I wanted to have it to remember everyone by," Mitsuki spoke with a soft smile. "This is kind of my little area where I remember those that are precious family to me."

"Family?" Yin turned her head slightly towards the black and white haired girl.

"Yeah. I mean, I have my grandparents and my brother here and all," Mitsuki started to reply, "and I have my parents with me and my brother down in my room on my dresser. But even so, you, Hei, and Mao have become a part of my life too. And so, even if we're not actually related, I still see you as very dear to me like family." She gave a soft smile at the silver haired girl, knowing she was surprised behind the continuing blank stare in her direction. "And if you want, you can think of me like a sister."

"A sister?" Yin's eyes widened slightly in her way of showing surprise.

"Yeah. I think I'm a little older than you so you can think of me as an older sister," Mitsuki nodded. "I mean, can you remember your age at all?"

Yin gave a pause as she stared. "I remember the night the silvery light of the moon disappeared," Yin spoke up after a moment. "Mother...Mother died."

"Your mother died the day the Gates appeared?" Yin gave a small nod. "Did she die from a Contractor?

"No." Yin gave a small shake of her head.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mother died saving me from a truck," the silver haired girl spoke up. "I ran in front of it. I did not see it. Saved my life." She gave a small pause. "I was sad. I had no one else. And then, everything disappeared."

"Everything disappeared?" Mitsuki furrowed her brow slightly in confusion at her words. "What do you mean?"

"I became Yin."

Mitsuki blinked realising what she meant now. Yin became a Doll then. But she still didn't know how old she was.

"Do you remember how old you were when you lost your mother?"

Yin stood there silent for a moment then nodded. "Eight."

"Oh Yin." Mitsuki pulled her into a hug. The silver haired Doll surprised her by slowly wrapping her arms around her in return. She held onto her for a few minutes before letting go as Yin did. What also surprised Mitsuki again was that there were fresh tears in the light lavender coloured eyes of the younger girl. "Do you miss your mother?"

Yin gave a silent nod after a moment and Mitsuki reached up to wipe away her tears.

"I miss my mother too. And my father, my brother, and my grandparents." She looked over towards the pictures of her brother and grandparents and gave a sad smile.

"What happened?" Yin asked and Mitsuki turned to look at her again.

"Well my parents died shortly after the Gates appeared," Mitsuki replied. "A Contractor killed them. He was coming for me and my brother but before he could hurt us, my brother became a Contractor. Yue killed the Contractor to save us both but since we were still young, only twelve, I reacted badly since I had no idea what was going on. He used his power to erase my memories of that night." She pulled her lips into a thin line at the blank spot in her memory of it. "I only know about it because he told me in a letter he wrote to me I found after he died. His powers were just like Hei's, manipulating electricity, though his obeisance was to feel human emotions. He realised while his obeisance was being dealt with that he didn't want to lose me since he and I are twins and we've always been close.

"We went to live with our mother's parents in China, as they were our only relatives left alive. He kept his being a Contractor a secret from everyone, including myself and our grandparents. But he always used his powers just enough to trigger his obeisance for awhile so he would always feel those human emotions because it was the only way to keep me from finding out and possibly rejecting him once again for being a monster like many humans that know about them sees Contractors as.

"Shortly after we graduated from high school, our grandparents passed away. Yue and I decided to start over and moved here to Tokyo. He was interested in the Gate and wanted to study here at the university. But then, two years ago, the train we were on to go see a movie derailed." She gave a small pause as the memories flickered across her mind. "A shard of glass had punctured through my ribs and into my left lung. My brother knew that I was going to die. He told me he loved me and would always protect me before I saw the red glow of his eyes and the blue light of his synchrotron radiation surround him and a bright bluish white light. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital fully recovered, along with every other passenger on the train having survived miraculously without any serious injuries. The only missing person was my brother. Not a trace of him was found.

"The only thing I had to show for my injury is the small scar where the glass shard had been that he had pulled out just before activating his power. It's in the shape of a snowflake. I knew it was his doing because his hair was white like the snow, just like our mother's was. His eyes were also the same as hers, the bluish-green two toned colour that mine now are. I don't know how it happened, but all I know is that my hair and eyes have always been dark like my father's. But after waking up in the hospital, my hair became like it is now, along with my eyes. I wonder if it's the remnants of whatever he had done by using his power that day to save me. But all I know is that he's gone. I thought maybe he took off to lay low for awhile in case someone else had seen him use his power but I know he would have found some way to contact me by then. And with his letter I found, I know that more than likely, he probably used up his power to the point that he probably simply vanished. I just hope that, whatever happened, he didn't die in pain." She gave a small pause and sighed. "It was a couple of months after the train wreck that my own powers showed up, though I didn't find the letter until after I'd become a Contractor. But I keep my powers from others just as he did because I don't want to get caught up in anything. He knew there were groups like the Syndicate out there, though he never specified any of them in his letter. He never joined any of them because he wanted to protect me. And so, I too, don't join any of them because I want to protect those I can, however I can. Including you, Mao, and Hei. Even Huang if possible."

Yin tilted her head slightly as she listened to Mitsuki tell her everything. "Mitsuki's obeisance is human emotions like her brother?"

"No. I..." She gave a pause then shook her head. Yin tilted her head again slightly. "I know it sounds odd but I've never had any. I've always kept my human emotions since the day I gained my powers. That's why I especially haven't said anything about it to Hei yet. I...I don't know how he'd react to not only my being a Contractor but that I don't have an obeisance either." She gave a small pause, glancing in Hei's direction in her room then looked back to the silver haired girl. "Though...he did admit to me that he also does not have an obeisance either. And he experiences having the same human emotions like I do."

"I see." Yin turned her head in the same direction where Hei was though still gave her usual sightless look into the distance. "It's why he does some things normal Contractors don't do." She gave a small pause. "Like when he let me decide to stay with him."

"Stay with him?" Mitsuki tilted her head a little curious as to what the silver haired girl meant. She knew that Hei had said he saw her like a younger sister that needed protecting. Yin gave a nod.

"When someone of my past found me and wanted me to return home with him so he could take care of me, Hei gave me a choice to decide on my own," she said quietly in her usual emotionless tone. "'Leave with him or stay as Yin.'" She gave a small pause again as she brought her finger up to the corner of her mouth and pulled it upwards slightly in her form of a smile for a moment. "No one else would ever allow me to choose on my own before. Hei treats me nicely." She looked up towards Mitsuki's direction. "Just like Mitsuki treats me nicely." She gave another pause. "It's why I keep your secret safe. Mitsuki is my friend." She held up her hand where she still wore the bracelet Mitsuki had given her awhile ago.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Mitsuki replied with a soft smile. Yin just gave a nod before giving a somewhat tired look with her eyes. "Come on. You should get your rest. It was obviously a long day...and night so far for that manner."

Tucking Yin in after the younger girl laid down on the couch, Mitsuki got her a glass of water when she asked for it. The silver haired girl set it down on the floor, laying on her side, as she placed a couple of fingers into the clear liquid before closing her eyes. Mitsuki just gave a soft smile before turning to the hallway, shut off the lights, and headed down to her room.

Grabbing the damp cloth now warm, she went to get it cold again in the bathroom before returning back to Hei and placed it back on his forehead. He was still hot to the touch when she placed her hand on his cheek and neck. Going around to the other side of the bed, she slid under the blankets and curled up next to him still unconscious.

"Please just get better Hei," she spoke in a whisper before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. Then laying her head on his chest as she wrapped her arm over his waist, she gave him a gentle squeeze of a hug as she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and soft breathing as she fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I know a lot of it follows the episodes in the anime (though typing it all out was pretty tedious since I literally had to pay close attention to the episodes while typing it up to get the right wording and actions nailed down right). *grins* But hey, it was fun to do! Besides, it gives Mitsuki and Yin a little more interaction with each other while Hei rests up and all. And a little insight on my thoughts as to how Hei and Yin got away from Kirihara when she finally unfroze and found no one at the shrine. Poor Hei just keeps getting injured and bandaged up by Mitsuki. Glad she's got a calm and collected air about her when it comes to dealing with his injuries at least. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks again for reading thus far. Hope to get another chapter up soon! And thanks for all the comments/reviews/feedback on this. Believe me, it makes me happy hearing your critiques and such. *smiles and hands out candy*


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since updating. Been busy with work and life in general. *hangs head* But I've managed to get some free time to get another chapter up! So enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy! 

-Chapter Twenty-

Feeling his senses slowly returning to him, Hei heard the sound of a few birds chirping and the soft swishing flutter of fabric as a light rush of air came from his right. The scent of jasmine filled his nose just as the painful throb came back into focus from his left leg. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to see the familiar ceiling of Mitsuki's room before turning his head a little towards his right. The window was open, letting in the soft breeze, fluttering her curtains a little that were opened just enough to let in a little light but also keep it darkened so he could rest. He could see blue sky beyond with only a few bits of white, puffy clouds.

Turning his head over towards his left, he could see the door shut down to a crack and just barely hear the soft sound of the television down the hall. Just then, a silvery white blob caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he tilted his head back a little to see a glass of water sitting on the nightstand.

"Yin," he whispered softly as the blob moved a little in the glass. The next moment, he heard soft footsteps in the hallway just before the door opened to greenish-blue two-toned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Mitsuki asked as she came over and put a hand to his forehead. It had cooled down a bit more so his temperature was about back to normal.

"Like I've been shot," he replied with a small sigh at the feeling of her soft hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, head still on the pillow.

"So you did get shot?" Mitsuki furrowed her brow a little as he opened an eye and looked up at her then closed it again. He gave a slight nod as she pulled her hand away from his forehead. "Who shot you? Was it a target?" He gave a shake of his head still keeping his eyes closed. "Then who?"

Hei slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her as she put her hands on her hips with a concerned look on her face. He glanced up towards the glass of water where Yin's spectre still sat watching as well. Sighing, he lowered his gaze and looked away.

"Huang did," he spoke up quietly, keeping his gaze averted. He heard Mitsuki give a slight gasp, obviously in surprise, just before there were soft footsteps coming down the hallway that stopped at the doorway.

"Why?" Yin's voice came to his ears, still in the monotone way she spoke. But even he knew she was upset when he turned his gaze over to her as Mitsuki also looked over her shoulder at the silver haired girl. The younger girl slowly came into the room, pausing by the bedside next to Mitsuki standing there.

Slowly sitting up, giving a slight wince at the pain that shot up from his leg, Hei gave a small sigh. He looked to both of them waiting for an answer before looking down to his hands in his lap on top of the blankets.

"To keep me away from Amber," Hei replied quietly still. "Said it was orders from the top."

"So he shot you?" Mitsuki furrowed her brow a little confused. She knew Hei wouldn't just let Huang shoot him for no reason.

"I..." He glanced up at them from the corner of his eyes then back down to his hands again. "I didn't listen to him so he shot me while I was running off." He glanced back up to see Mitsuki raise an eyebrow at him and he turned his head to look up at her. "What? I was pissed off. I've been wanting to ask her what the hell happened that day at Heaven's Gate and where Bai is for the past five years." He gave a small pause glancing at Yin. "Not to mention she kidnapped Yin from her post."

"No," Yin spoke up giving a shake of her head, causing Hei to pause and look at her. "No."

"No?" Hei furrowed his brow at the silver haired Doll.

"I went with her."

"Why?"

"She only wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know." Hei gave her a droll look, obviously not happy with that answer. But the Doll stayed silent so he knew she wasn't going to say anything further.

"Tch..." He turned his head away, looking towards the window, balling his hands into fists. However, the warm, soft touch of skin on his hands brought him to look back at Mitsuki's hand on his own.

"You should be grateful that she didn't have plans to hurt Yin," she spoke up softly as she glanced to the younger girl still standing there looking slightly down and away.

Hei turned his gaze to Yin then glanced away again before speaking up quietly, feeling Mitsuki's hand pull away from his. "Sorry." The next moment, a slightly cooler but just as soft hand was on his hands and he turned to see Yin having put hers on his this time. He looked up at her with a blink as she used her other hand to pull the corner of her mouth up slightly in her smiling fashion for a moment.

"Forgiven," she said in her usual monotone as she pulled her hand back to herself. "Hei is special friend." She paused looking down slightly as she touched the bracelet Mitsuki had given her. "Mitsuki is special friend. I can never be angry with either."

Hei gave another blink at the silver haired girl before looking to Mitsuki as she gave a soft smile at the Doll. He gave a slightly soft smile himself.

"Come on and let's make some lunch alright Yin?" Mitsuki smiled softly putting a hand to the girl's shoulder. She looked up in her general direction then nodded once. "And you..." Mitsuki turned to look at Hei. "Stay put this time so you don't hurt yourself any further like the first time?" Hei just raised his hands, palms out, in a yielding manner. Mitsuki just gave a chuckle as she smiled softly before turning and left with Yin.

Hei gave a sigh as he lay back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling again. Granted his wound wasn't nearly as bad as when Mitsuki had first found him that night but it still hurt like hell. And it irritated him that Huang had shot him. Okay, grazed him really. Now that he thought about it, Huang could have easily landed a shot dead centre into the middle of his leg if he had wanted to at that range. Hell, he could have shot him anywhere else for that matter. Hei's back had been turned to him and he'd been defenceless without his coat to block the bullets. Plus, how many times had Huang threatened to shoot him for irritating him by not following orders or calling him a freak and a monster for being a Contractor? And yet bailed him out of quite a few situations so Hei didn't take the fall all by himself? Mitsuki had said once that it sounded like Huang did care at least enough, even if he didn't know how to show it as well.

Lifting his right hand up above him, Hei looked at his palm with a soft sigh thinking about the whole ordeal last night when Huang was down on the ground. The older man had given him a wide eyed look of fright realising he was about to receive Hei's anger with his power turned on him this time.

Hearing footsteps again coming his way, Hei turned his head to look at Mitsuki come back in and over to the bedside with a fresh glass of water in hand. He sat up slowly before taking the glass and the aspirin she handed him.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he drank it down after taking the aspirin, handing the empty glass to her.

"No problem. Just get some rest while we fix breakfast okay?" Hei gave a nod and she turned to leave.

"You know Huang's going to need a whole bottle of aspirin by time he comes to," he said quietly. Mitsuki paused and looked at him as he looked up at her. "I kind of knocked him unconscious with my power last night after he shot me. Mao was with him. Luckily he remained quiet and let me leave. With as pissed off as I was, he knew better than to get in my way." He gave a small pause looking down at his hands in his lap. "I wonder how surprised he'll be when he wakes up and find I didn't kill him with my power?"

"I'm sure he'll be appreciative of you not having killed him," she replied with a smile. "Even if he might not say it." She turned to leave again.

"Mitsuki?" She paused at the door, looking back at him as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, shaking his head.

"Get some rest." She gave him another soft smile before disappearing down the hallway.

Giving a sigh, Hei laid back again, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and listening. He could hear Mitsuki talking to Yin down the hall with what sounded like her teaching her to make whatever she was making. The sounds of outside also caught his attention with the passing of a few cars, birds chirping, and even the sound of a few police sirens in the distance. The scuffing of footsteps along with a few voices outside talking of what sounded like some older kids walking along the road also came to his ears. It felt almost surreal right then. Like how life would seem if he wasn't a Contractor. Or at least an assassin for the Syndicate. Laying here peacefully and relaxed, not worrying about if danger was lurking around every corner. If he and Mitsuki could really have a normal life together, would it feel something like this?

Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his head towards the window again. The breeze ruffled the curtains once more so he could see the blue sky beyond as another soft sigh escaped past his slightly parted lips. As much as he wished for a normal life with Mitsuki, he still knew it would never happen. Though he couldn't help but give a small tug of his lips upwards a little at the fact he still had a dream. He brought his hand up and put it against his chest over his heart, his lips tugging upwards a little more. Mitsuki definitely made him feel so human at times.

The sound of soft footsteps came to his ears again, along with a small rattle of glassware. He turned his head towards the doorway as he started to sit up, wincing a little at the pain in his leg, to see both Mitsuki and Yin come in with a tray of food each.

"Hope you're hungry," Mitsuki spoke up as she stopped beside the bed and held the tray out for him to take. "Yin helped to make the rice and tea."

"Thank you," he replied taking it and looked to Yin before giving a soft smile. Mitsuki cleared a spot off the nightstand enough to have Yin set the other tray on it as Hei started in eating.

"Let either of us know if you need anything okay?" Mitsuki added with a soft smile as Hei took another bite of his rice and nodded. "I'll check on you shortly."

Continuing eating, Hei definitely was grateful to them both. Certainly it still sucked being injured but at least now he had help. And he had to admit that Mitsuki helping to watch out and teach Yin a few things was nice as well. It kind of made it feel like they were somewhat like a family together. Just like Mitsuki had told him when she'd placed the picture from his birthday with the pictures of her and Yue and of them with their grandparents. She had told him that Yin felt kind of like having a sister, which was nice to her.

Finishing up his food just as Mitsuki came to check on him again, he remembered that she was supposed to have work today. He glanced to the time on the alarm clock as she gathered the dishes and trays together.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?" he asked furrowing his brow a little.

"No. I called my boss and told him you got hurt while working and needed someone to help look after you and get around today," she replied with a soft shake of her head. "He understood and said to feel better soon."

"Have you heard anything from Mao at all?" He gave a small pause. "Or has Yin found out where he might be?"

"I could have her look to see if she can find him for you." He gave a nod as she turned to leave.

"Um, could you also do me another favour?"

"Sure." She stopped and looked back at him.

"I uh...left some of my gear hidden near some bushes while tracking down an MI-6 agent," he spoke up quietly. "It shouldn't be noticeable to anyone unless they were actually looking but I really don't want to leave it there too long. Last thing I need is for someone else to find it."

"Of course I can go get it for you," she replied with a small chuckle. "Let me take care of these and then you can tell me where you hid it at."

Watching her leave again, Hei sighed before hearing the sound of her buzzer go off. He turned his head immediately towards the direction of the door, putting his guard up quickly, as he heard Mitsuki tell Yin she'd be right back. The sound of the door shutting behind her as she left, followed by what seemed the longest silence, made him get anxious. Against better judgement, he pulled the blankets back, easing his leg to the floor, before getting up and silently hobbling his way down the hall on high alert just as Mitsuki came back. The sound of a familiar jingling came to his ears just before the familiar figure of the sassy black cat Contractor came into view from around the corner.

"Figures you were here when you weren't at your apartment," Mao spoke up as he looked up to Hei standing there as Mitsuki came from shutting the door and taking off her shoes. She gave Hei a raised eyebrow then slight shake of her head at him being up. "And I was wondering if Yin had returned to the safe house when I went to check only to find her not there. But I guess I should have figured."

"What do you want?" Hei asked with a small sigh as he hobbled over towards the couch to sit at the other end from Yin, who had the television on listening to it while holding a glass of water. Two fingers were dipped into it as well.

"You're not still pissy like last night are you?" Mao asked warily as he came over, stopping beside Yin's feet. Hei gave him an unamused look.

"I think it's more he didn't appreciate being shot at," Mitsuki spoke up softly hoping to diffuse the slight tension and keep Hei calmed down. She stood at the end of the couch where Yin was sitting.

"Yeah...well...I don't think Huang appreciated being electrocuted either," Mao retorted with a small huff but looked up at Hei still giving him an unamused look. "Though I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Hei didn't say anything but looked away.

"I think it's safe to say that it's because you all are teammates," Mitsuki spoke up again. Both Hei and Mao looked to her. "After all you've been through together, having each other's back to watch, you wouldn't want to get split up just because of a little disagreement with each other now would you?"

"If you think I care like you do as a human, you're wrong," Mao bluntly stated, closing his eyes as his tail flicked at the very end.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow slightly but gave a small smile seeing the tip of his tail flick back and forth. She knew that was a sign of affection in cats. It was just how Hei had told her back when she'd helped him from the first time he'd been shot that Mao sometimes seemed to say things in ways to make it seem he didn't care but he really did.

"But..." Mao opened one eye looking at Hei then to Yin. "It would be a pain in the ass to get reassigned to a new team right now so..." Mitsuki gave a small chuckle and Mao turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all," she replied giving him a soft smile before going down to Hei's end. She pulled out a pad of paper she had in the drawer of the coffee table and a pen and had him make a small sketch of the area he'd hidden his gear at. Then grabbing the bag from before she used to carry Hei's gear, she said she'd be back soon.

"So...you obviously met up with Amber since Yin's here," Mao spoke up as he came closer to Hei and jumped up on the cushions between him and Yin. "What did she want?" Hei gave him another unamused look before getting up and hobbling towards the hallway then disappeared down it without a word. He looked to Yin still sitting there with her fingers dipped in the glass of water. "Can you tell me what happened?" The silver haired girl only gave a small shake of her head. "Geez. You both just...whatever."

Jumping to the coffee table, Mao started flipping through the channels with the remote sitting there until he found something and jumped back beside Yin. Then laying down and stretching out, he gave a yawn before paying attention to the program he'd put on.

* * *

Getting to the spot Hei had left his gear, Mitsuki glanced around making sure no one seemed to be watching. She found it just as he had said by some bushes out of sight, his mask sitting on top of the pile. Opening her bag, she pulled out the towel she'd brought to wrap his mask in so it wouldn't break and placed it in the bag before putting in his knives she'd wrapped up in his coat better. Then closing it back up, she glanced around before making her way back along the sidewalk to head home. She was about halfway home when she noticed she was being followed.

* * *

Looking up from one of the benches he'd stopped to rest at, Huang had noticed familiar black and white hair from the corner of his eye and turned to see Mitsuki walking along and stop at the cross-walk not too far from him. Hei wasn't with her. Though seeing the bag at her side that she seemed to be holding close made him raise an eyebrow at her.

Giving a small grunt, he got up and started to walk towards her casually like he was just minding his own business. When the light lit up to cross, he followed at a distance behind her. She seemed to be heading back in the general direction of her apartment that he recalled from following her and Hei the last time. He'd been curious as to why Hei would have wanted to walk this girl home like that one night. The reasoning Hei had given him that their paths crossed frequently just seemed odd to him, even if it was an excuse for Hei to be a kind type of person for his "exchange student" alias. Plus, he'd done a little digging around on the girl after finding out her name from Mao. Seemed she'd been one of the survivors of that awful train wreck a couple of years back that stumped everyone, including him, that not one person died. Especially when it came to that bright blue light everyone had mentioned seeing. And that he'd read her brother had supposedly been on the train with her but had mysteriously disappeared, not a trace of his body found anywhere.

Following her for several blocks, he was crossing the street just as she reached the other side, the sound of police sirens nearby resonating in his ears, when the rev of an engine sounding like it was going very fast caught his attention. He turned his head just as a car came flying around the corner straight at him, running the red light. There was no way he was going to get out of the way before getting hit.

Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked by the arm, stumbling out of the way as the car passed by. The sound of metal being hit hard enough got him to blink, as he fell to the pavement on his butt, only to see Mitsuki having just barely miss getting hit herself as she pushed off from the side of the car. She stumbled backwards but caught herself enough to go into a kneeling position as the car continued down the road for several hundred metres, then came to a complete stop. He turned his head to look towards the car to see the driver look like he was trying to get out but the doors seemed stuck just as a couple of police cars came around the corner with their lights and sirens on. They pulled up behind the car and got out before going up to the car, having to yank the door open since even they were having a hard time getting it open like it was stuck or something, and dragged out the person inside before putting him into handcuffs.

Seeing movement catch his eye, he turned his head to look back at the girl who had stood up, brushing herself off, before turning to him and held out a hand to help him to his feet. He gave a blink out of surprise but somewhat hesitantly took it, letting her help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked politely as he let go of her hand and she leaned down to retrieve his hat that had fallen off when she'd yanked him backwards.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he replied taking his hat and looked back over towards the situation with the cops. From what it looked like, the guy had stolen a car and was running from the police. But what confused him was why the car had suddenly stopped like it had. He looked back towards Mitsuki again as she turned and started back to the sidewalk.

Following over to the side, he looked to the bag she had been carrying now sitting on the ground. She grabbed the strap and picked it up, looking like it had some weight to it, before slinging it back across her like before.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt," she spoke up looking at him again with a soft smile then looked towards the situation a little further down still. "Obviously today wasn't his lucky day though."

"Yeah, I guess not." He looked back to see the guy being put into the back of one of the squad cars as onlookers watched. When he turned to look back at Mitsuki, she was already walking away down the sidewalk back in the direction of her apartment.

Furrowing his brow at her then looking back to the police for a moment, he started following after her again. He had a few questions he wanted to ask her now. Maybe he'd get some sort of different answer out of her that Hei wouldn't give him about how they knew each other. She turned up ahead, cutting through a park that was deserted. He paused for a moment at the entrance before following behind her again.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" she asked as she came to a stop, back turned to him still. Her senses were opened like Hei had been training her to though and she heard him come to a stop before slowly turning around.

"I've seen you around before," he spoke up trying to play it cool while watching her closely. "You're usually with a kid I've worked with before helping to move some stuff of mine."

"Oh you mean Li?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. How'd you two meet again?"

"Oh I twisted my ankle one day out walking and he happened to be nearby and helped me out," she replied truthfully. "I wanted to make it up to him so I made him some food as a thank you. Guess he liked my cooking." She gave a chuckle and smiled again. "He certainly loves to eat that's for sure."

"Yeah so I've noticed." Huang still couldn't figure out how Hei ate so much the several times he'd been keeping an eye on him from a distance. He wondered if it was part of his price for his power or something since the file on Hei he'd received before he arrived in town had listed his obeisance as unknown. "Do you know where he's at by chance? I stopped by his apartment to see if he wanted to help me with moving some more stuff but he wasn't there." It was a partial lie since he hadn't stopped by the place but Mao had gone to check and hadn't found him there. Nor had he been at any of the safe houses. And with the injury from the bullet he'd shot at him yesterday evening before Hei had turned his power on him, he was curious as to where he'd gone off to.

"Oh...um..." Mitsuki gave a blink trying to think up of a good excuse for Hei's absence at his apartment. She realised also what Huang was trying to do with asking all these sorts of questions to her. He was trying to obviously find out what all she knew about Hei.

Huang raised a slight eyebrow seeing her hesitate with an answer and clutch the bag she was holding a little closer. Something definitely didn't seem right and he was willing to bet that whatever was in the bag could answer some of the questions he had about this girl and who she seemed to be to Hei. He had one chance to do this.

Quickly reaching out his hand, he grabbed at the bag and pulled it towards him. She gave a gasp as she somewhat stumbled from the quick motion then seemed to catch herself and tried pulling backwards as she yelled 'hey' at him. He managed to pull her forward once more as he got his hand inside, grabbing something hard, and pulled it out as she pulled away again.

"What the?" he spoke up as he looked to his hand where Hei's mask was at, having been uncovered from the towel it had been wrapped up in with the struggle. He turned his gaze up at her and narrowed his eyes on her. "Where'd you get this? Tell me the truth!"

"I was retrieving it for him." Mitsuki stood her ground even though she knew now that Huang could only guess she knew the truth about Hei. "Seeing as he got hurt because of you."

"What did you say?" Huang gave her a glare. So she did know who Hei was after all. Why would Hei allow some chick like her to live knowing his identity? She wasn't part of the Syndicate.

"You heard me," she replied. "Hei told me _you_ shot him. Teammates aren't supposed to hurt each other. Though you should probably be grateful he didn't kill you for it." Huang went to say something but she cut him off. "And yes, I know who Hei is before you even ask."

Huang gave a scowl at her. "So then you know how much of a monster he is."

"He's not a monster."

"Bullshit. Contractors are all lying, killing monsters."

"Only because they're made to be by people like you and the Syndicate." She gripped her bag's strap a little tighter, trying to keep herself composed.

Huang narrowed his eyes on her. She knew about the Syndicate as well? How much did she really know? "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't hand you over to the Syndicate then? What are _you_ to Hei?"

"I saved his life when he was hurt pretty badly once," she replied. "He owed me a favour. I made a deal with him to keep his identity a secret and help him in whatever little ways I could in exchange for sparing my life." She gave a small pause. "Should I ever betray him, he has every right to kill me. And he knows I will not stop him."

Huang gave a blink at her. She would willingly let Hei kill her if she ever betrayed him? Man she was about as messed up as the rest of his team seemed to be. Yin was a Doll that shed tears. Hei had pulled his punch with using his power on him last night when he was known to never let his targets escape alive. And Mao...well how much weirder could he get for being a talking cat?

"Can I have that back so I can get home and make sure Hei is doing okay?" Mitsuki spoke up putting her hand out, palm up at him, breaking him from his thoughts. He glanced down to the porcelain mask in his hand then back up at her.

"Answer me this one question first." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were on that train wreck a couple of years ago with the strange blue light. The one that everyone miraculously survived despite the damage. Yet it said only your brother went missing but they never found a body. What the hell happened that day?"

"My brother saved everyone." Huang gave a confused look. "He made the blue light because he activated his power. And yes, my brother was a Contractor. But no, I never knew about it until that day because he kept it secret from me since the night he became one shortly after the Gates appeared and our parents were killed by a Contractor. He became one that night to save both him and I from the other one. But he also didn't want to lose me, his only sibling, so he kept it secret from me after erasing my memories of that night since I didn't react very well to his killing the other Contractor. I only know everything because he left me a letter he wrote shortly before the accident that I found a couple of months after the fact explaining everything. That's why when I saw Hei needing help, I wanted to help him because my brother also helped others out as much as he could."

"Why?" Huang was confused. Contractors didn't do anything that would benefit others. Just themselves and anything to save their own asses.

"Because his obeisance gave him a human heart." He furrowed his brow. "He felt human emotions every time he used his power. It was because of that that he made the choice to erase my memories of that night and protect me by staying at my side, never saying a word about him being a Contractor to me. He didn't want me to fear him like I did that night. And he used his power every day just enough to trigger his obeisance so he would _always_ feel those emotions, even when times got hard. I watched him cry real tears when he was upset, laugh real laughter when he was overjoyed, and smile a real genuine smile when he told me he was grateful of having me as his sister that he loved. It was his own choice out of love that he sacrificed his life that day using his power to heal me from dying, as well as everyone else on that train, so that no one would lose someone they loved."

Huang gave a blink at what she was telling him. "Yeah, well he lied to you, you know. You lost him."

"No." She gave a shake of her head before putting a hand over her heart. "He's still here. His memory will always be with me, even if he physically is not." She held her hand back out again for the mask.

Huang stared at her for another moment as she stood there patiently waiting. Finally he gave an eye roll while giving a huff and handed the mask back to her.

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a small smile before putting the mask back into her bag after wrapping the towel around it again. Huang just looked away. "Hei will appreciate you giving it back."

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled. "But you say anything about us or the Syndicate..."

"I won't. You have my word." She gave him another small smile of sincerity. "And next time, try not to shoot Hei."

"Yeah...well...he needs to listen better. I wouldn't have had to shoot him if he just listened." He gave another huff.

"I'll talk to him but he is going to do what he feels like doing," she replied. "I've noticed that about him." She gave a small smile. "But be appreciative of the fact he didn't kill you when you shot him okay? He could have but he didn't. He might not say it but the three of you have become somewhat like a little family to him."

"Family? Pah." He gave a small scoff at the notion but could see her give him a look like even she believed it. "Obviously a very screwed up family." She gave him another small smile and he turned to leave shaking his head. "Just tell him to stop being such a stubborn ass."

Watching Huang walk away as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack he took out of his pocket and light it up, Mitsuki gave a small sigh in relief. She was grateful that she didn't have to use her power to try to knock him unconscious and erase his memory of the ordeal of today with having saved him. It obviously would be useless to try to erase any memories of him knowing about her since it had been too long for something like that to work. Turning her hand palm up, she gave a small smile to herself about having used her power to stop that car without revealing herself to him. It had been a bit hard focusing her power directly into the car's electrical system from the side as it passed, but it had worked at least.

'Hei would probably disapprove of that move, having been pretty risky,' she thought to herself as she dropped her hand back to her side and turned, heading back towards her apartment again. But she was just glad it had worked.

Getting back to her apartment, she came in to find Mao lounging on the couch watching television next to Yin. He looked up lazily at her as she stopped at the end of the couch beside Yin. The silver haired girl still held the glass of water in her hand but took her fingers out of it for a moment and pointed down the hallway silently before dipping them back into the glass.

Nodding in thanks to Yin, Mitsuki turned and headed down to her room where the door was shut down to a crack. She opened it to find Hei inside laying down in bed with his eyes closed. Going over to him, she silently set the bag down by the nightstand and reached up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. He gave a soft sigh, catching her hand in his gently, before bringing her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Starless midnight blue eyes slowly opened to look up at her.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked softly.

"No. I was just laying here resting," he replied quietly back. "Did you find my gear alright?"

"Yeah it wasn't hard to find," she replied with a soft smile putting her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes with a soft smile.

"Nobody saw you?" he asked softly, eyes still closed, holding her hand to his cheek. When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"No one saw me," she replied pulling her lips into a thin line. "But Huang knows."

"What do you mean?" Hei let go of her hand as she pulled it back to herself and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What does he know?"

"I..." She gave a small sigh. "He was following me for a few blocks when I was about halfway home. Though after I had crossed the street, he was still crossing and a car came flying around the corner right at him. I couldn't just stand there so I ran at him and pulled him out of the way."

"You weren't hurt were you?"

"No. And neither was Huang. Though I suppose he was probably surprised about my saving him." She gave a small pause. "I did continue on walking after helping him up, acting like I didn't know who he was, but he continued to follow me. When we were alone in a deserted park, I asked him why he was following me while still pretending to not know him."

"What did he say?" Hei furrowed his brow slightly worried.

"He said he had seen me around before with you. Though he said kid instead of your alias name and that he worked with you before with you helping him move some of his stuff for him. I used your alias name of course when asking if it was you he was talking about. He acknowledged it then asked where you were since he said he had stopped by your apartment to ask if you wanted to help move some more stuff of his and you weren't there." She gave a small pause. "I was trying to think of something believable for an excuse really quick, realising he was fishing for information, but then he came forward and grabbed the bag and managed to pull out your mask."

Hei stiffened before glancing over at the bag sitting on the floor before looking back at her.

"He asked where I had gotten the mask and to tell the truth. So I did. I just told him I was retrieving it for you." She brought her right hand to her left arm and gave it a small scratch on her forearm. "And I told him that teammates aren't supposed to shoot each other since you told me that he was the one that shot you. I also told him that he should be grateful that you didn't kill him when you used your power on him. And that yes, I knew who you were as a Contractor and that I knew about the Syndicate."

"What did he say to that?" Hei clenched the blankets a little into his fists. He was seriously worried about Mitsuki getting taken away and her memories erased of him.

"He asked me to tell him one good reason why he shouldn't just hand me over to the Syndicate and what I was to you." Hei clenched the blankets tighter. "I told him I saved your life and you owed me a favour for that. In exchange for letting me live, I keep your identity secret and help you out in whatever little ways I can. However, should I betray you, you have every right to kill me."

Hei looked away with a frown on his face. So Huang finally found out about them. What the hell was he going to do now? He still didn't want to lose Mitsuki. A soft hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to look back at those two-toned eyes.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know about _us_ ," she whispered softly in Mandarin as she knelt down and put her forehead to his.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered back switching to the same, putting his hand over hers as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere," she replied softly with a small smile before pulling her head away from his a little, switching back to Japanese. "He seemed surprised by what I told him before I asked for your mask again so I could get it back to you. Before he handed it over he wanted to know just one thing."

Hei gave a small furrow of his brow.

"He wanted to know about the day of the train wreck." Hei tilted his head slightly. "I also told him the truth about my brother being a Contractor, how I never knew about him being one until then, the letter he wrote to me explaining everything, and how he became a Contractor. How he saved everyone by giving up his own life. I realise that him disappearing and them not finding a body was because he probably used up every bit of his power to save me and everyone else." She gave a small pause. "Though I'm not sure why his body would just disappear for using up too much of his power. Maybe that's the price a Contractor pays for not making their payment and using up too much of their power?"

"It's a possibility," Hei shrugged. "He gave you back my mask?"

"He did." She gave him a nod. "Of course, he told me if I say one word about the Syndicate he'll no doubt be coming after me. I promised him I wouldn't. After all, if I did, that'd be betraying you as well." He glanced away then brought his gaze back to her. "And I told him not to shoot you next time." She gave a small _heh_ , which got him to raise an eyebrow. "Of course, he said you needed to listen better so he wouldn't have to shoot you. I just told him you'll do what you feel like doing. He also said to stop being such a stubborn ass then turned and left."

Hei gave a blink and sighed a little. Yeah that sounded like Huang all right. So he was letting Mitsuki go and not turning her in to the Syndicate. That was a little bit of a relief for him. Though it was unusual for Huang to not report it. Okay, maybe not completely unusual. After all, there still had been those several instances where Huang covered for him. He was obviously doing it again. Could it be because Mitsuki saved his life from the car hitting him then? Possibly.

Giving another sigh as she stood from kneeling, he pulled her to him so she was sitting straddling his waist, though making sure not to put any pressure on his leg where he was hurt. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close as she wrapped her arms around him in return. Hearing about her ordeal today with the car and with Huang had honestly unnerved him a little. Had she been hurt from the car saving Huang, he would have been devastated and blamed himself for making her go get his gear. But also, he didn't want Huang getting hurt either, even though he was the reason he was stuck there in bed to begin with.

Letting up his hold on her so his arms rested around her waist, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back as he trailed a hand up her back to the base of her skull; entwining his fingers into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"The others..." she whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss.

"I know," he replied in an equal whisper before giving a soft sigh and let her go. She gave him a quick, soft kiss before getting back up just as his stomach gave another growl.

"I'll make us all something to eat alright?" she chuckled softly. "Just go ahead and rest a little more okay? Though if you want to freshen up, I can re-bandage your leg after as well."

"Yeah I guess I will in a few." He reached up and brought her hand back to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss before letting her go get food started. Sighing as he lay back on the pillow again for a few, he could hear Mitsuki ask Yin if she wanted to help make food with her and then the sound of her helping direct the silver haired girl in how to prepare one of the dishes she was going to make. He was just about to get up when he heard the soft jingle of a bell at the doorway.

"So Huang knows about her knowing about you, us, and the Syndicate now huh?" Mao asked strolling in slowly as Hei turned his head to look over at his feline teammate. Hei gave a small roll of his eyes, sighing as he put a hand over his face. He figured Mao probably had been listening. "I'm surprised Huang didn't hand her over to the Syndicate like he normally would."

Stopping next to the bag with Hei's gear, Mao sat down before bringing his back foot up to scratch at his ear. His bell jingled before he put his foot back down and brought his right paw up to lick and wash his ear with.

"So tell me," he spoke up rubbing at his ear before licking his paw again and rubbed it once more as Hei sat up. "What exactly is Mitsuki to you?"

"I already told you," Hei replied slightly annoyed at Mao's badgering him about that subject again.

"Yeah, well...you also said you weren't _sleeping_ with her either," Mao said as he looked down to see an unopened wrapper on the floor by the corner of the nightstand next to the bed just out of sight if one wasn't paying attention. "But I can clearly see you lied about that."

Hei looked down to see what he was talking about only to find the missed evidence laying there where Mao had noticed it. He felt a little heat creep to his cheeks at it having been laying there, probably having fallen out of the box while putting the rest in the drawer. Leaning down, he quickly swiped it up in his hand before dropping it into the drawer he pulled out then shut again.

"I didn't lie when you asked that last time," he replied in a calmed manner, hiding his embarrassment from the cat Contractor, as he pulled the blankets back and eased his leg to the floor. Then moving his other leg to the floor, he slowly stood up, putting most of his weight on his right leg.

"Uh huh..." Mao watched him as he hobbled over to the dresser and started pulling out a fresh set of clothes of his from a drawer. "So then she's your 'friends with benefits' girl?" He saw Hei stiffen up in reaction, clenching his fist around his shirt for a moment then relax his hand enough so it wasn't a tight fist. He raised a cat eyebrow at that. "Obviously she's more than that to you."

"Will you just drop it? What I do is my own business." Hei kept his tone even and flat, masking his annoyance as best as possible. "As long as I do my job, does it really even matter?"

"When it deals with getting too close to someone, it does," Mao replied still watching Hei as he grabbed the rest of his clothes he needed. "I don't know what your deal is but you've been acting a lot stranger than you usually do lately." He gave a small pause as starless midnight eyes turned to look at him unamused. "And that's saying a lot for a Contractor like yourself. I've never seen a Contractor so _emotional_ before."

Seeing Hei's eye give a slight twitch in annoyance at him, Mao raised a cat eyebrow again. He definitely noticed ever since Hei had met Mitsuki, he would show bits and pieces of emotional responses more than he usually seemed to. Mao had thought Hei was odd enough as a Contractor beforehand but now he was beginning to be curious about him. And especially with the way he was getting all defensive now concerning his relationship with Mitsuki, he'd almost think Hei was human. But again, humans didn't have Contractor powers so that definitely didn't add up. Yet Hei was beginning to seem more and more like a walking contradiction for a Contractor. He really could not place what the kid would do if something happened to Mitsuki if the Syndicate were to find out and decide to act on that knowledge. No, scratch that. He could just imagine what could be done by what Hei had shown yesterday with how pissed off he'd gotten when Huang tried to keep him away from Amber. And given he'd hacked into the Astronomics database and looked at the power fluctuations from the night that intense blue light had shown from the Gate while Hei was still inside retrieving the meteor shard from PANDORA, he knew that Hei's power seemed greater than others could guess at. Plus, he still wasn't sure what Hei's obeisance was since he hadn't seen him having to perform a certain mandatory task for using his power. It couldn't possibly be an automatic one could it? Maybe this was why he knew that the Syndicate made sure to keep him on a tight leash.

"Hmph. Well...whatever." Mao stood up, twitching the end of his tail back and forth a little as he headed towards the door. "Like you said, as long as you do your job, I'm not going to interfere." He paused at the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder at the dark blue eyes looking at him. "Just don't do anything stupid that will get us all in trouble. I really don't want to get my tail lit on fire."

Blinking at the black cat as he disappeared out the door and down the hall, Hei tried to process what the feline Contractor had just said to him. First, he'd been nagging on him about his relationship with Mitsuki and then he seemed semi-okay with it. Or as okay as he could be about it as long as it didn't get his ass in trouble. A sigh escaped him as he brought his hand not holding his clothes up to pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment. Yeah, his team was definitely the most unusual one he'd ever been a part of. And that was calling the kettle black given how unusual he already seemed himself as a Contractor.

Dropping his hand away from his face as he sighed, Hei turned and headed down to the bathroom so he could get a shower. The warmth felt good despite the stinging of his wound as the water ran over it. He stood there for several moments then washed up, rinsed off, and got out, being careful as he dried off with his leg. Thankfully it hadn't reopened and started bleeding again but he was going to need to seal it at any rate. He got his boxers and shirt on before grabbing out the first aid kit then opened the door to call for Mitsuki but she was already there, hand up to knock.

"Good timing I suppose," she chuckled a little and noticed he'd gotten everything ready.

"I'm going to seal it."

Giving a nod to him, he went over and sat down on the lid of the toilet he put down. His eyes gave their red glow as he brought his hand to his leg. Blue sparks flickered off his fingertips before he directed his power along his wound, clenching his jaw from the pain. She came forward as the red glow faded from his eyes; his breathing coming in shallow gasps from the pain. Grabbing what she needed, she gently bandaged it up.

"Geez that looked like it hurt," Mao spoke up from having watched from around the corner. Hei only gave an exhausted roll of his eyes as Mitsuki helped him to stand after getting his pants on. She looked to Mao and gave a small shake of her head as if to silently say 'not now' on his smartass remarks.

Letting Hei lean against her, she helped him down the hall to the kitchen and into a seat next to Yin already waiting silently. The food was already spread out and ready to eat as Mao jumped up into the chair across from Yin where Mitsuki had set a plate of freshly cooked salmon for him. She sat down after getting the tea from the stove to pour into some glasses for them and got some water for Mao in a bowl. They ate quietly until everything was pretty much gone; Mitsuki fixing a small bit up for Yin to take with her to eat later. She also had a little extra fish for Mao she packed up as well.

"I'll walk with Yin to make sure she gets safely home okay?" Mitsuki said softly after helping Hei to the couch and got his leg propped up for him after they finished eating. "Do you need me to get you anything else while I'm out?" He gave a shake of his head. "Alright. Just rest and I'll be back shortly okay?"

Starting to turn to head to the door where Yin and Mao were at waiting, Hei reached up and took her hand. She paused and turned back to him to see what he wanted. The silent look he gave her to be careful was written across his face. Giving a soft smile and nod, she returned with her own silent look that she would before he let her hand go; the tips of his fingers lingering for a moment on hers before dropping away.

Going to the door, she slid her shoes on after grabbing her keys and wallet, before opening the door to let the silver haired girl and black cat out first. She locked the door back up before heading with them downstairs to outside and towards the tobacco shop so Yin could get back before it got dark.

"If you need anything, just let me know okay?" Mitsuki said after helping Yin inside and wrote down her phone number for her to call knowing she'd be able to see it with her spectre. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on Hei."

Turning to leave, the feeling of a soft hand caught hers and she turned back to see Yin standing there, gaze slightly turned to the floor like usual. The silver haired girl then stepped forward and gave Mitsuki a hug.

"Thank you," the Doll quietly spoke up before letting Mitsuki go.

"You're welcome," Mitsuki replied softly knowing that the younger girl obviously appreciated everything she'd done for her, Hei, Mao, and even Huang. She gave Yin a small pat on the head letting her know she was also grateful for Yin keeping her secret of being a Contractor as well.

Heading back out to the street, Mitsuki started heading back towards her apartment. The small jingle of a bell caught her attention and she looked down to see Mao walking towards her.

"Can I have a few words with you?" he asked as he trotted along with her.

"I suppose," she replied in a calmed manner as she continued walking. She was curious what Mao wanted to say but she had a feeling it probably involved Hei.

"Tell me, what is Hei to you?" he asked bluntly.

"He's my friend," she replied honestly. "Just as you and Yin are."

"Uh huh. The kind of friend that you _sleep_ with?" He raised an eyebrow when she paused in her walking for a brief moment as her cheeks reddened a bit before starting to walk along again. Trotting along and stopping in front of her, he looked up as she stopped walking again. "I want the truth. What is Hei to _you_?"

Mitsuki gave a blink at the black cat Contractor, cheeks still warm from blushing, before she looked away. What could she say? That she loved Hei and Hei loved her back? And how had Mao figured out that she and Hei were sleeping together? Hei wouldn't have said anything about that to him, that much she knew. She glanced back to the cat with his eyebrow raised, tail flicking slightly while waiting for her answer.

"As I said, Hei is my friend," she replied. "He's very important and dear to me." At least she wasn't lying.

"By _sleeping_ with him?" He saw her blush and turn her gaze away again with an embarrassed look written all over her face. "Are you...in love with him?" Two toned eyes flicked back to look at him before turning away again. Mao's eyes widened in surprise at the silent confirmation. "Does he know how you feel?"

Flicking her gaze back to him before averting it once more signalled another silent confirmation to his question. Mao gave a blink at her as he turned his ears backwards. So that's why Hei seemed so pissy about his nagging him about Mitsuki earlier. He _knew_ how Mitsuki felt towards him. But the question was, what did Hei feel about her? The way it seemed with how he acted so strange and emotional, it was almost like he was also in love with her. But that would mean Hei would have to have emotions, which Contractors didn't have towards others in that sort of way. Though given how unusual Hei already seemed for a Contractor, could it be possible that Hei really did love her back? Part of him didn't want to believe it but the other part of him was genuinely curious to see where it led. Of course, as the old saying went, 'curiosity killed the cat', he really hoped that whatever was going on between the two of them wouldn't end up coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Are you...going to tell the Syndicate about us?" she asked quietly, gaze dropping to the ground. She bit her lower lip slightly as she clasped her hands in front of her and fidgeted with her fingers a little.

Mao kept his ears backwards as he slowly sat down and looked away. He really should turn her in to the Syndicate like Huang should have done, but like he told Hei earlier, as long as it didn't interfere with his ability to do his jobs, he wouldn't care what Hei did.

"No," he replied with a small sigh of annoyance, more at himself than at her. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to him before turning his gaze fully on her, ears still backwards. "But I'm going to tell you this right now. Don't get your hopes up for him leaving the Syndicate for you. When his missions are done here and he's told to move on elsewhere, you better not get all mopey about him leaving you."

"I know." She bit her lower lip slightly again. "When that time comes, I'll let him go without a problem. After all, I know that for him to leave the Syndicate would mean to be hunted down and killed." She gave a small shake of her head. "And I wouldn't want that to happen to him. Or to you, Yin, and Huang." She gave a slight pause. "I may not have much experience in fighting, but I want you to know that I would always have your backs no matter what. And that my place will always be open to you should you ever need to lay low if something happens understood?"

Mao gave a blink at her words. She would seriously fight the Syndicate if something ever happened to them to warrant a price on their heads? Yeah, Mitsuki was definitely the strangest girl he'd ever met. Treating Hei and himself as actual people instead of the monster-like freaks that humans...well mostly those like the Syndicate...saw Contractors as. They were nothing more than expendable pawns to them to be used for their dirty work. He knew that. But even so, it's not like he could go anywhere or do anything about it. And she treated Yin like some ordinary girl instead of some Doll that knew how to do nothing unless programmed to. Mao even had to give Huang a sense of respect of the loyalty he showed to his team, despite being human.

"You are the strangest girl I've ever met, you know that?" Mao spoke up twitching the tip of his tail back and forth while giving a small shake of his head. "Even though you probably wouldn't last a day against the Syndicate sending Contractors at you should they feel threatened enough." He gave a small pause as he looked away slightly, muttering just loud enough for Mitsuki to hear. "Though...I appreciate you having our backs."

Suddenly, before Mao could react, Mitsuki had knelt down in front of him and picked him up in her arms just enough to give him a kiss on his forehead before setting him back down. He gave a blink for that had been the second time she'd done that to him. The feeling of his cheeks under his fur getting slightly warmer made him turn his ears backward at realising he felt a bit embarrassed. It wasn't because he didn't like her giving him a kiss like that. It was because it made him feel like he was his normal self as a person and not stuck in a cat body, or whatever animal body he took over, for the rest of his life.

"Thank you Mao," she said with a soft smile as she stood up again. "You really do have the heart of a lion, you know." The cat Contractor just looked away embarrassed as his ears remained backwards. "And the next time you see Huang, tell him thank you again for letting me continue to help Hei out. And that he's welcome for my saving him."

"Yeah, yeah," the black cat replied with a twitch of his tail again before standing back up from sitting and turned to head back towards the tobacco shop. "Don't get run over by any more cars on the way home. I don't need Hei getting pissy if something happened to you."

Mitsuki gave a small chuckle as she watched the black cat walk off back to the shop again before turning and heading back towards her apartment. When she returned, she found Hei still laying across the couch, eyes closed, and his left hand resting on his stomach while his right hung down towards the floor. She gave a soft smile as she came over and knelt down beside him, reaching her hand up to brush some hair out of his face. He jerked awake, albeit with a dazed look in his eyes, left hand grabbing at her wrist and his right going straight to her throat but wasn't squeezing very hard. It was more of him merely holding her in place.

"Hei, it's okay," she spoke softly, keeping herself from panicking. He didn't let up on his grip, eyes still dazed. "Tianlong."

Blinking slowly a few times, the dazed look slowly left his eyes. It was then he noticed his hands gripping her wrist and her throat. Quickly he let go while looking away in shame.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He trailed off quietly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you," she replied with a small shake of her head, putting a hand to his left cheek and turned it so he looked back at her. "I understand you went through a hard enough life the past decade. You stayed alive by attacking those that tried to harm you while defenceless. I'm the one that's sorry."

Reaching out and pulling her into his embrace, Hei held her to him as she continued to kneel on the floor next to the couch. "I'm still sorry. I was dreaming of..." He gave a small pause. "Well...of the war and all before Heaven's Gate disappeared."

"It's okay." She pulled back from his embrace he let up on and motioned for him to sit up a little. He did and she sat down before patting her lap to lay his head back down on. Then she began gently massaging his head as he closed his eyes and started relaxing. "Yin's home safe again with Mao."

"Mao knows we're sleeping together."

"I know." Hei opened his eyes and looked up at her with a small furrow on his brow. "He confronted me about what you were to me when I started walking home again. I told him that you were my friend since it is also true. But he pointed out that he knew we were obviously sleeping together." Her cheeks reddened a little.

"Yeah he um...he saw one of the wrappers I missed putting in the drawer that fell on the floor before I went to get a shower." Hei glanced away for a moment then back as she gave a small, quick chuckle. "I told him to drop it and what I do is my own business as long as it didn't interfere with my ability to do my jobs for the Syndicate."

"He asked me if I loved you." Midnight blue eyes looked to two toned ones with a blink. "He realised I did when I didn't say anything. Then he asked if you knew, which he realised you did when I couldn't bring myself to say anything again."

Hei gave a sigh as he turned his head away a little. He knew this day would come. Even though Mao had told him basically he didn't care to his face, would he still turn her in because she had feelings for him and he knew?

"He said he wouldn't tell the Syndicate after I asked if he was going to say anything." Hei turned his gaze back to her with a blink. "But he did warn me not to get my hopes up with you leaving the Syndicate because of me. I told him I already understood that when your time was done here and you were told to move on to wherever else next, I'd let you go without a fight. I'd rather not see you get killed for disobeying them." She gave a small pause. "I also told him I wouldn't want to see the rest of your team get in trouble because of me either but that even though I didn't have much experience in fighting, I will always have all of your backs no matter what."

Hei gave a blink at the soft smile she gave before turning and wrapping his arms around her waist despite the pain throbbing in his leg from the pressure put on it. He gave her a small squeeze as he thought about what he was going to do when that time did come for him to leave Tokyo. Could he really let her go so easily as they had already decided on? His mind said he had to in order to keep her safe from the Syndicate but his heart screamed that he couldn't fathom leaving her for one moment.

Feeling her gently massage the back of his head, he gave her another soft squeeze. The thought of letting her go made his heart ache the more he thought about it. Never again getting the chance to lay here like this with her or hold her in his arms, hear the sound of her voice or how she laughed, or even the way she smiled. Yeah, his heart definitely was screaming loudly he couldn't just leave her all alone in this cruel world. But still, he knew he had to keep her safe as well.

Laying there for a little while longer, Hei finally sighed and got up so they could get ready for bed. He knew she had work in the morning and he'd more than likely still have to check in with Huang to see if he had any jobs to do despite being injured. But for now, all he wanted to do was continue to rest and hold her in his arms.

Checking his injury once more and wrapping it up again, Mitsuki helped him to bed before making sure everything was shut off for the night and locked up. As soon as she was in bed, Hei pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He gave her a few soft kisses as she gently massaged the back of his head again until she felt his arms go lax from holding her as he fell asleep.

"I'll always love you Hei," she whispered softly, kissing the top of his head, before closing her eyes with a sigh as she also tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. The cat is out of the bag now, so they say. *laughs* With Huang knowing now that Mitsuki knows who Hei and everyone is and Mao knowing about the two of them together, things are really starting to heat up. And Mitsuki having helped Huang out from that car wasn't some easy feat to do either. Even Huang knows that much. But at least Mitsuki helped save him as well. *smiles*  
Anyway, thanks again for reading. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! And any and all comments and reviews are welcome! *hands out some mochi treats*


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been busy with work and life in general. But I managed to get some time to get you another chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty One-

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mitsuki asked the next morning as she got ready to leave for work. Hei was laying on the couch with the television on to some programme he had turned on.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he replied as she came over to his side. He reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. "Remember I've been through worse."

"I know. I just...I worry okay?"

"Don't worry alright? And try to have a good day?"

"I will. And try to rest more so you can heal too."

"I'll try." He cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her another quick kiss before she stood again. "You have the knife on you?" She pulled up her pant leg to show the knife he'd gotten her strapped to her calf. "Be careful."

"I will." She gave him a reassuring smile. "With all the training you've been giving me, I'm sure I can handle myself a lot better than before." He pulled his lips into a thin line with a slightly worried look still. "I know. Minus any Contractors of course."

Hei gave a shake of his head while a small smile tugged his lips upwards before pulling her into another kiss then let her get to work before she was late. He gave a sigh as he sat there for a little bit, flipping through the channels before turning it off. Getting up slowly, he went to grab his wallet, keys, and green jacket before getting his shoes on and headed down the stairs to outside after locking it up behind him.

Heading for the usual place to meet up at the park slowly, Hei kept his limping down to a minimum to keep from drawing attention to himself. He really ought to have just stayed back on the couch but like he had told himself last night, he needed to check in for any jobs that might be ordered to do from Huang. Sighing, he continued along until the park was just up ahead, noticing a certain black lump curled up on the circular bench surrounding one of the trees there. Mao's ear twitched and turned in his direction before he raised his head, looking at his fellow teammate walking towards him. Hei sat down on the bench with a little space between him and Mao, keeping his gaze towards the ground.

"I'm half surprised to see you up and about today," Mao spoke up as he gave a yawn before stretching and started washing his ears. "Does Mitsuki know about you being out?"

"She's working," he replied quietly, gaze still on the ground. "Anything new?"

"Huang should be here shortly with the details on a job received earlier this morning." Mao brought his foot up to scratch at his ear for a moment; the bell giving several jingles before he put his foot back down. "Something about an underground smuggling route and the Nakazawa mafia." He saw Hei glance his way out of the corner of his eyes before averting his gaze again to the ground.

Glancing to the cat Contractor as he stretched again, Hei sat there quietly waiting for his other teammate to appear. It wasn't long before he heard the usual footsteps scuffing along and the scent of a lit cigarette on the light breeze shifting the air coming from behind. The older man paused in his steps before hearing him sit down on the bench opposite to him at his back.

"You've got an infiltration mission," the gruff voice of Huang spoke up as Hei heard him pull something from his coat pocket and turned his head just enough to see him slide a small yellow envelope his way. Hei took it before pulling out some papers and looked over the contents. "That's the info I've been given. You start the day after tomorrow at the place listed there and the times you'll be working. Keep an eye out on what's going on there and any extra info you can get from anyone understand?"

"I understand," Hei replied quietly as he put the papers back inside the envelope and casually stuck it in his jacket pocket. He waited a moment, scanning the area without making it seem obvious before getting up and started walking off.

"And another thing," Huang spoke up. Hei paused in his walking but kept his back to the older man and cat still sitting there. "You might want to actually look like you're at your apartment for a few days. After your stunt the other day, they'll be keeping a closer eye on you for a little bit." He gave a small pause as he turned his gaze slightly towards his Contractor teammate standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. "I don't think you'll want your lady friend getting found out knowing who you are." Hei didn't say a word but took another couple of steps. "And tell her that she's welcome for not getting turned in. Now we're even."

Heading back along the streets, Hei gave a small sigh, somewhat in relief at Huang not reporting her as a thank you for saving his life from that car. But also knowing that he was going to have to let Mitsuki know he had to stay at his place for a few days while this job carried out. He certainly couldn't afford to have the Syndicate realise he'd been staying with Mitsuki most of this whole time. Guess he should thank Huang for that little tidbit of information. Nor could he risk getting her involved with the Nakazawa mafia should things turn sour.

Continuing walking along, Hei headed for a nearby gyuudon shop to grab a bite to eat before heading back to Mitsuki's apartment. His leg was starting to ache greatly now and it was causing him to limp a little bit more noticeably, but not too much. Aspirin would have been great to have on hand right about then.

"Li?"

Turning at the mention of his alias name, he saw familiar brown eyes with greyish blue glasses set on a familiar pale face and long, brown hair pulled back into her usual ponytail.

"Oh um...Chief Kirihara," Hei spoke up switching to his Li tone of voice as the policewoman came walking up wearing her usual blue suit outfit. He slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets, making sure to keep the yellow envelope inside out of sight. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." She gave him a small smile then blinked. "I'm not interrupting you from anything am I?"

"Oh no. I was just going to go grab a bite to eat at this gyuudon shop nearby." He pointed his thumb behind him in the direction he had been walking in. "They have some pretty tasty beef bowls." Though nothing compared to Mitsuki's cooking.

"Do you care if I join you?" she asked, feeling hungry herself. It was just a bit past her usual lunch time while she'd been making her rounds today around town for work.

"Oh um sure," Hei replied blinking slightly at her askance. But he guessed it could work in his favour to see how much she had seen from the other day when he'd confronted Amber. As far as he knew, all she had seen was his back just before he'd come to, finding that time seemed to have stopped, allowing him and Yin to escape. She gave him another small smile.

Turning and heading for the gyuudon shop, Kirihara noticed Hei limping a little bit. She gave a furrow of her brow.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as he turned his head to look at her. She stopped and looked down to his leg as he also paused in his walking. "You're limping."

"Oh yeah. I banged my leg on some boxes I was moving at work the other day," he lied with a shrug. "Just bruised it up pretty good is all." By now, it had healed up enough that one couldn't tell he'd had a major gash there from Huang's bullet on the surface. It was partially due to him sealing it with his power as well. But it had bruised up like he'd said. Another couple of days and it should stop hurting completely, though the discolouration from the bruise would remain for another few days.

"Ah I see." Kirihara furrowed her brow slightly before they continued walking again.

Reaching the shop a few minutes later, they sat down and ordered their food. When the cook turned to get that started, Kirihara opened her purse, rummaging in it for a moment before pulling out a bottle of aspirin and held it out to Hei. He gave a blink at it.

"For your leg."

"Oh um thanks."

Taking the bottle and opening it, he poured a couple into his hand before popping them in his mouth and drank down some of his water. Then he handed the bottle back to her and she put it back into her purse. He tried to think of something to talk about and thought a moment. "Um...I saw some of the damage done on TV with those buildings getting blown up recently. Have you found the culprits at all?"

"No I'm afraid not." She sighed bringing her hand up to the bridge of her nose and pinched it as she closed her eyes; her glasses moving upwards a little. Inhaling a deep breath and slowly letting it back out, she opened her eyes as she dropped her hand away from her face again after adjusting her glasses once more. "But there have been a few leads."

"Well that's good right?" He looked to her with a blink, feigning to be innocently curious while inwardly hoping she didn't have anything solid to go on linking him to anything.

"Yeah I guess." She gave a shrug. "Though without anything solid for evidence, it's kind of stalled."

"Oh...well...I hope you're able to catch them soon." He gave his best Li styled smile as she looked to him.

"Yeah I hope so too." She gave a blink at his charming smile. Something about the way he did so always caught her off guard. But it wasn't really in a bad sort of way. At least, it didn't seem so. Ever since she'd first met him at Alice's birthday party disaster, she'd found herself attracted to him somewhat. He had displayed quite the courage despite being shot at from the rooftop garden by Alice after finding Wang's body after Wei had used his power on it. And going to fetch Saitou for her to help her try to escape from Alice and Wei. Plus, he really wasn't bad looking either.

Looking up as the cook brought their bowls to them, they started eating. She had to admit that he'd been right about how good the food tasted. Though by time she had gotten about halfway through hers, Hei had finished his and had ordered another one. He started in on a third as she finished hers off and ordered a second. By time she was finishing her second one, he'd finished off two more. She couldn't help but give a blink at the small stack of bowls in front of him as he finished off yet another one making six bowls. And she thought she ate a lot. But then again, she did recall vaguely the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him at the party while talking with Saitou, his stomach had growled pretty loudly making his boss send him off to wash dishes in the back. Her subordinate had laughed saying something about him being like some sort of compulsive eater or whatever.

Unable to hold back a chuckle at how Saitou hadn't been bluffing, the starless midnight blue eyes turned to look towards her with a blink.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused at her laughter.

"I was just remembering back when we first met at Alice's party," she chuckled. "Your stomach growled so loud and everyone could hear it before your boss sent you back to do dishes."

"Oh yeah. It did, didn't it?" Hei chuckled as well.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe Saitou when he said something about you eating a lot." She looked to the bowls stacked in front of him. "And I thought I ate a lot myself." She gave another chuckle.

"Well I guess it's good I burn it all off walking everywhere," Hei replied still giving a chuckle. This got her to pause in her laughing as she looked to him with a blink. He paused in his chuckling and blinked as well. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No...just...I give the same excuse to my friend when she tells me I'm going to get so fat eating as much as I do," she replied then laughed again.

"And not to mention trying to run and capture all those criminals out there on the streets as well," Hei added smiling in his Li fashion. They both cracked up with more laughter.

Paying for their food, they both walked along the sidewalk, Hei keeping his limping to a minimum still.

"Would you like me to give you a ride back to your place?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh um..." As much as the ride did sound nice right about now, he'd be needing to head to Mitsuki's place and not his own to let her know what was going on with his next job. "I was actually headed for a friend's place to grab a few things they had for me first." He brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head slightly trying to remain aloof looking.

"Oh...well...I could still give you a ride there if you needed it."

"Um..." Despite the aspirin having helped dull the pain, his leg still was throbbing quite a bit. And Mitsuki would be getting out of work shortly. Even though he really wanted to go walk with her from work, he definitely needed to get off his leg too. "Sure I guess."

"Alright. My car's this way. It's not very far." She inclined her head to the side in the direction of the parking garage she had left it at earlier.

Following beside her, Hei still kept his senses open to everything around them. He also kept his hand close by his side with the envelope in his pocket. If she saw any of the contents of that, certainly she'd piece together who he was. But so far, she didn't seem to have put him as Li Shengshun together with him as BK-201 yet. Though maybe it helped he was wearing his green jacket as well since that night he hadn't. After all, anyone could have been wearing a white shirt from behind.

"Whoa. You drive this?" he asked in his best Li being surprised voice as they stopped beside the blue Porsche and she pulled out her keys.

"Yeah. When my father took down some drug ring like half a decade ago, this was in the evidence since the drug lord owned it," she replied unlocking the doors and got in along with Hei to the front seat. "After the case was closed, they were going to auction it off and I snagged the chance to buy it. I've had it ever since."

"Must be lucky to get the opportunity to have something so fancy," Hei chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt and she started the engine.

"Yeah. I guess my job can have some perks now and again," she replied giving a small chuckle before revving the engine once and put it in drive, pulling out of the parking spot, and making her way down to the street. "So where does your friend live?"

"Oh um not too far from Toyama Park near Nishi-waseda Station."

Nodding, Kirihara turned the car down the next street and headed in the direction of the park. Hei directed her to the parking lot of the apartment building and she pulled up just outside the doorway.

"Thanks again for the ride," Hei spoke up still using his Li tone as he got out and leaned down a little to look back at her still inside. He gave her his usual Li smile at her.

"Won't you need a ride back to your place after you get your stuff?" She figured she might as well give him a ride back. It wasn't very far out of her way to drive.

"Oh um I was going to wait until they returned home from work actually," he replied as he pulled out his keys from his pocket. "They left their keys with me so I could grab my stuff whenever before they got off work. But I'd like to return their keys to them." He gave her another smile. "I'll be fine. I can just call a taxi later."

"Oh um then I guess I'll see you around then." She gave a small pause as Hei gave a nod and shut the door before rolling the window down. "Hope your leg feels better soon."

"Thank you." Hei gave her a slight bow in politeness still giving her his Li smile before turning and going to the door. He unlocked it and went inside, letting the door shut behind him. Glancing out the small window nearby the door, he could see her car still there for a moment before pulling away and sighed silently to himself.

Heading up the stairs and into Mitsuki's apartment, he pulled off his shoes, dropping his keys on the little table by the door. He hung up his jacket after pulling out the envelope and made his way down to the couch and sat down, tossing the envelope onto the coffee table. Then putting his legs up along it, he leaned his head back against the pillow on the arm of the couch as he brought his left arm to rest across his eyes he'd closed with a sigh.

* * *

Coming into the apartment after getting home from work, Mitsuki saw Hei's shoes and jacket still there and made her way down the hall after taking her shoes off to find him laying on the couch with his left arm across his face over his eyes. He remained motionless as she came up towards the end of the couch wondering if he was asleep or just laying there listening. Noticing the yellow envelope on the coffee table, she gave a small furrow of her brow as she came forward within his reach, just as he brought his right arm up and took her right hand in his. A small squeak escaped her as he pulled her to him gently while moving his left arm away from his face. She could see he had a slightly tired look in his eyes.

"You look exhausted," she spoke softly as he pulled her down for a kiss, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Did you go out today?"

"Yeah. I had to check in with Huang." He gave a soft sigh. "I've got another job to do."

"Already? Even before you've had the chance to fully heal your leg wound?"

"Sadly yes." He turned his head to glancing towards the envelope as she stood back up straight, looked to it as well, then back to Hei as he sat up, reaching for her again. Pulling her so she straddled his lap, he gave her another kiss. "And sadly it's going to involve me having to stay at my place for the duration of the mission. Huang tipped me off saying I'll be watched for the next few days due to the other day with Amber."

"Oh I see," she replied quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I understand though. What are they having you do this time? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Infiltration mission," he replied embracing her in return while leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "I've got to gather information about a smuggling route with the Nakazawa mafia. I start the day after tomorrow at the hostess club they own." She raised her head and gave a blink at him. "I'll just be a bartender there so it's nothing to worry about. But I still wouldn't want you to get mixed up with them either on top of the Syndicate."

"I understand," she nodded before laying her head back on his shoulder. "I'll certainly think of you the entire time though."

"I will too." He gave her a soft squeeze. "By the way, Huang says you're welcome and that he's even." She furrowed her brow as she raised her head to look at him again. "For saving his life. He's not telling the Syndicate about you as a favour for it."

"I figured as much." She gave a soft smile before laying her head back on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have wanted him to get hurt or killed. Nor want anyone to suffer a fate like that regardless of who they are."

Hei gave a soft smile at how selfless she was and thought about others first before herself sometimes. It truly was rare to find someone like that in this world. And he was glad he had definitely met her, even though he still was baffled at times how his power hadn't worked on erasing her memories that night. He figured he probably would never get an answer but it really didn't matter much to him anymore. She'd become the best thing to happen in his life and he didn't ever want to lose her.

Holding her for several more moments, he finally let her get up so she could go get changed out of her work clothes after grabbing a shower. Reading back over the contents of the envelope, he gave a soft sigh as she came out wearing some lounge pants and a tank top.

"Will you be leaving tonight then?" she asked coming over as he returned the contents back into the envelope.

"I probably should given what Huang said about being watched." Hei gave a small frown before she pulled the envelope out of his hands and set it on the coffee table then sat on his lap, straddling his waist.

"Well then, I could take your mind off of everything for a little while before you go." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up then leaned down, kissing him on his chest over his heart before kissing slowly up towards his neck. He gave a soft moan at the feel of her lips against his skin as he brought his hand up to the back of her head and threaded his fingers into her hair.

"That will make it even harder to leave," he whispered as she kissed up to his lips and returned her kiss. She gave a soft chuckle pulling back from his lips when they needed to catch their breath.

"Then do you want me to stop?" she whispered against his lips as she ran her fingers down towards his waist and stopped at the button on his jeans. Unbuttoning it along with the zipper, she slipped her hand in and around him already getting aroused.

"No," he moaned breathlessly, closing his eyes, as she gave him a small squeeze. He gave another moan, leaning his head back slightly, as she ran her hand along his length several times before pulling it away and felt her tug his jeans down a little along with his boxers.

Giving another moan as she took him in her mouth, he entwined his fingers in her hair. The feel of her lips and tongue against him sent ripples of pleasure through his body as he moaned softly.

"Mitsu...ki..." he moaned between his ragged breaths as she continued until he felt his release of pleasure wash through him. Relaxing as he caught his breath, he felt her kiss her way up to his neck.

"Feel better?" she whispered in his ear as she leaned against him.

"Yes," he replied still a bit breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him for several moments before she pulled back and started to get up.

"I'll go make you some food to take with you and you can get a shower and whatever you need ready okay?" she said before giving him a kiss. He deepened it before letting her go.

Laying there for an extra moment as he heard her walk to the kitchen and the water run in the sink for a moment, he stood and straightened his pants back up, heading down the hall to grab a shower. Then he went to get some of his clothes ready, along with his gear, and packed it up in his backpack before heading down towards the kitchen.

Setting his bag down against the wall at the doorway to the kitchen, Hei looked to see her finishing packing up the food she'd made for him to take. He gave a soft smile as he came up silently behind her, since she had her back turned. She lifted her hand with a gyoza in it and held it up over her shoulder to him. Smirking, he brought his mouth to it and ate it as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're getting really good at sensing me," he chuckled softly before giving a soft kiss to the side of her neck after swallowing the gyoza.

"All thanks to you training me of course," she replied with her own chuckle as she turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist in return with her own hug. "Stay safe okay?"

"I will." He gave her a soft smile as she leaned back to look up at him. "And you as well."

"I will." She gave him a nod before he leaned down and kissed her before letting her go.

Putting his food into a bag to carry, she followed him down to the door as he grabbed his bag and carried it with him. Setting it down, he pulled on his shoes then grabbed his jacket and slid it on before slinging his bag onto his back. Taking the bag of food from her, he brought his hand up to her cheek, gave her another soft kiss, and touched his forehead to hers for a moment. Then stepping back, fingers trailing along her jaw lightly, he turned, opened the door, and went out. He gave her a last look of longing before shutting it quietly behind him.

Sighing softly, Mitsuki stared at the door for a moment longer, sensing he'd already left to head downstairs and outside again. She went over and locked the door back up before turning and went to grab some food she'd made extra for herself and clean up the dishes she'd made. Then going to the couch, she pulled out her sketchbook and decided to sketch a little. This time she sketched Huang along with Yin, Mao, and Hei again.

Finishing up a few more sketches of them in various settings, she decided to call it a night and set the sketchbook on the coffee table. She stood, going over to the slider door, and opened it before stepping out onto the balcony. Looking up at the night sky with the stars twinkling their white light in between a few scattered clouds, she looked to Hei's star. It gave its usual glittering before being hidden behind a cloud.

Turning with a sigh, she headed back inside and finished getting ready for bed. Sliding under the blankets and laying her head down on the pillows, all she could smell was Hei's scent. She hoped he'd be able to sleep alright tonight since he'd admitted to her recently that he did have nightmares about South America and all his other assignments especially when it involved taking out a target. But with her at his side, somehow he was able to sleep a lot better and his nightmares were kept more or less at bay from disturbing him as badly. With another sigh, she closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep herself, missing his warmth cuddled up beside her.

* * *

Coming in to his apartment, Hei looked at the cold emptiness it held. It was a harsh reminder about how lonely his life was without Mitsuki in it. He gave a small sigh as he pulled off his shoes and went over to the window, dropping his bag off by it before opening it up to let in some fresh air. Turning, he went to go put the food away into the small fridge then hang up his jacket.

Going over to the little closet, he went to pull out his futon, pillow, and blankets to get set up for the night when the soft jingle of a bell sounded just before the quiet footfalls landing on his windowsill came to his ears.

"Well this is a first in awhile," the cat Contractor spoke up as he jumped down to the floor and sat down as Hei finished straightening up his bedding.

"You heard what Huang said earlier," Hei spoke up quietly as he turned and grabbed his bag, pulling out his toothbrush, hairbrush, and lounge pants so he could get changed into them.

"At least he gave you fair warning," Mao pointed out, tail twitching at the end as he watched Hei get changed then grab some water and take another aspirin for his leg that still ached a little. "Besides, would you want Mitsuki to get more involved in this ordeal than she already is?"

Glancing towards the black cat, Hei raised an eyebrow at his words. He almost was about to point out that Mao seemed to care more than he let on about Mitsuki's well being but decided to leave it alone. No sense in getting the sassy Contractor worked up over it. Instead he just gave a small sigh.

"You know, this place is a lot more unappealing the more I look at it," Mao quipped as he looked around, flicking his tail back and forth a little bit. "Yeah I know it's not meant to be all cozy and everything in case of needing to go on the run, but still." Even Yin's place at the tobacco shop safe house had more than what Hei had here.

Shrugging but remaining quiet, Hei finished up getting his things organised again before going over and took the container of rice from the fridge that Mitsuki had made. Turning the little table lamp on and the overhead light off, he went over to the window and sat down after grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"What are you looking at?" Mao asked as he came over and looked up towards the sky like Hei was while eating his rice.

"The stars," he replied quietly as he took another bite. His gaze fell towards his star twinkling in the darkening sky since night hadn't fully set in all the way just yet. It was going to be a long night that's for sure.

Glancing over towards the star nearby his that he remembered Mitsuki pointing out once as one of her other favourites besides his, he wondered silently who's star that belonged to. Though he still loved to gaze at the stars despite them being fake, it wasn't exactly like the old ones. These ones he didn't normally pay as much attention to which star in the sky was what like the constellations from before since there was always a chance that one day he'd meet the owner to it. And most likely it would be in a fight where he'd have to take them out, making the star fall out of the sky forever.

"Oh looks like another Contractor bit the dust," Mao spoke up as they both saw a star shimmer brighter before streaking across the sky and fading away. Hei didn't say anything as he continued eating.

Taking his bowl over to the sink when he was finished, he came back over to the window and watched them for a bit more while Mao curled up on the floor nearby. Then giving a small yawn, he decided he'd try to get some sleep for a little bit. Tomorrow he'd have to go buy some more groceries for a couple of days while scoping out the hostess bar from afar to see what the area was like then get some more sleep before starting his job that would have him up all night long.

Clicking the light off and pulling the curtain closed but leaving the window open enough so Mao could leave whenever he wanted to, he slid under his blankets and laid his head down. The cold emptiness of not having Mitsuki's warmth cuddled next to him made his heart ache a little. The feel of Mitsuki's lips against his skin earlier made him miss having her next to him all that much more. But he would get through this job like always. He just hoped it would be a quick one to carry out so he could get back to her again.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Poor Hei not getting a whole lot of time between missions to heal this time. But he'll heal in no time. And I couldn't resist having a little more interaction with Kirihara since there were only a few interactions of him and her while he was portraying his alias in the anime and I wanted to add some more with that. Besides, can't deny about that little connection there that Kirihara has with him being interesting to her. *grins* And she also gets to see a little bit about what Saitou meant by him being a 'compulsive eater' from the time dealing with Wei and Alice. *laughs*  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Hope to get another chapter up soon! Thanks again for reading! *hands out pocky*


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Since the last chapter was rather short, I decided on a double chapter update. So enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Two-

It had been a few days now since Hei had been working at the hostess bar gathering intel on the Nakazawa mafia members that ran it and its staff, as well as, the customers that came in. There hadn't been a whole lot of talk going on yet and he hadn't received any further orders from Huang or Mao about what to do next.

Sighing, Hei hoped that tonight would be a bit better with gathering information and being able to report it to Huang tomorrow at their meeting. He glanced out the window at the sunshine pouring down from the clear blue sky of late afternoon as he finished getting dressed before heading out for work early. Going over to the door as he slid his shoes and green jacket on, he could hear his neighbours outside having a drinking party.

"Bottoms up!" they called out, most likely opening more cans of beer for another round and laughing.

"Don't you deadbeats have anything better to do?" He could hear the landlady quipping at them, obviously not appreciating them being a bit rowdy in their drinking like always. "It's not even five o'clock and you all are drunk as skunks!"

"That's ridiculous! Skunks don't drink!" he could hear Irene say. It was at this time he decided to head outside, locking the door behind him. He glanced over the railing as Lewis stood up at the table they'd set up.

"Let's get drunk said the little skunk!" Lewis sang as he strummed his guitar a few times.

"Look what you did Misuzu! You inspired Lewis to write a new song!" It was Joshua this time. They all bust up laughing.

"You bums," Misuzu sighed, holding her broom she'd been using to sweep the walkway with; the bristles pointed upwards in the air as he came down quietly with his hands in his pockets and putting on his Li face with a soft, slight smile. She turned to look at him. "Oh off to work are you?"

"Yes," Hei replied simply still giving a soft smile to her. He had to admit, she put up a lot with how the others acted and knew she appreciated him when he played the good, studious student and hard worker. It was too bad he wasn't around often and spent most of his time at Mitsuki's.

"I wish all my tenants were as hard working as you," Misuzu added with a smile as he paused at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"Thank you," he replied simply again. Too bad she and the others had no idea what hard work he really had to do.

"Hey neighbour. Join us for a brewsky," Irene spoke up as he turned to look at her sitting in her chair, left leg crossed over her right and holding a can of beer in hand.

"I have to work," he spoke up politely with a small smile to show thanks for the offer despite not being interested in drinking to begin with. "Next time."

"Work, shmerk. Just take the day off," Irene countered as she leaned forward in her chair at him. If she leaned forward any more, her low cut tank top would bare quite a bit to him so he averted his gaze slightly.

"Stop it! He's a good boy!" Misuzu quipped at the others as she quickly swept her broom back and forth on the ground in front of them. "Don't pull him down into the gutter with the rest of you!" They all gave coughs from the dust getting kicked up. "Go do your drinking some place else! I've got to clean this patio! Move it!"

Hei gave a blink at the older woman defending his good behaviour he exhibited for his alias before giving a small chuckle and smile as he turned heading towards the street. He had to admit the older lady did know how to make him smile a bit with how she stood her own dealing with the others. And her sassy remarks did remind him a little of Mao as well.

Stopping by to grab some food to eat first, he headed towards the area of work but wandered for a little bit since it was still early to go in yet. He really wished instead that he could spend the time with Mitsuki but right now she'd be at work. Finally, he turned and headed for the hostess club and went into the side entrance like he was supposed to. He changed into the black suit given to use while serving drinks to everyone before heading out to the floor after checking in with the manager to let him know he was there.

As the night dragged on while he served drinks and the bills to the customers seemingly uneventfully like every night since starting, he couldn't help but wonder just how much longer this job would last. His patience was beginning to wear thin, which said a lot given he knew that some jobs lasted longer than others in order to get closer to certain individuals and obtain crucial information. But given he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the last few days because of being away from Mitsuki and his neighbours being rowdy, he was a bit more on edge than usual. He was half tempted after getting off work and going straight to Mitsuki's apartment instead of his own and cuddling up with her for a bit regardless if the Syndicate was possibly watching him or not. His limits were about reached anyway.

While writing out a bill at the bar, one of his other hosts spoke up, catching his attention, along with the others in the place.

"Sir. Excuse me, sir." Hei turned to see his manager standing in front of a man in a light greyish green suit. His manager had his hands up in front of him trying to politely keep him from leaving. The other man, a customer, had his hands in his pants pockets and stood like he wasn't worth his time. Hei recognised him as the brother of Oshita, one of the Nakazawa's rival gang members he'd been informed about. "I'm sorry sir but it's our policy. Guests cannot leave until they've paid their bill in full."

"I'd love to pal but I left my wallet in my other pants," Oshita replied with a slight stuck up tone. "How about I come by tomorrow and pay you then?"

"I'm sorry sir," his manager said keeping his ground and wouldn't move.

"Get out of my way!" The other man brought his hand up and shoved the other out of the way. He landed hard on his back on the ground. Oshita just smirked as he started walking past on his way to leave.

"Going somewhere?"

Hei turned to look from him to the door he was heading for as it opened up further and the owner of the voice that had spoken up revealed himself. He knew who the kid was right away from the info he'd gotten from Huang though this had been the first time he'd actually laid eyes on the kid in person. He had a frown on his face as he glared from behind purple tinted glasses to the guy that had caused a bit of a ruckus.

"Who do you think you are?" Oshita spoke up as the kid came walking forward towards him.

"Sakurai Kenji of the Nakazawa family," the kid spoke up calmly.

"I'm not impressed." He gave him a bit of a growled tone of indifference as Kenji started walking past him.

"Likewise. Just pay your bill and get out." The kid stopped just past Oshita and turned to look back at him. "If you refuse again, you'll get hurt."

Suddenly Oshita brought his fist up and landed a punch into Kenji's jaw hard, sending him flying into a table where some customers were sitting; the sound of glass being shattered from the impact and as glasses and a couple of bottles of alcohol hit the floor. Hei realised this wasn't going to end well, especially given that the bill he'd been writing up was for the man that had just punched Kenji. But he had to give it to him regardless as he went over towards the man, holding onto the metal serving tray that he'd set the bill on to present him with.

"Ha! Look who's talking," Oshita spoke up with a small sneer at Kenji before turning to continue to leave. However Hei stood in his way causing him to bump into him. Hei pretended to be knocked backwards, allowing himself to fall down onto his butt in a clumsy sort of manner.

"Ah. Oh I'm sorry sir," he spoke up using his usual tone for his alias as Li.

"Out of my way punk." Oshita glared down at him getting irritated by getting stopped yet again from leaving. Hei just gave him a blink to keep from letting him show how much he disliked being called a punk before turning the metal tray down to reveal the bill for two hundred eighty nine thousand eight hundred yen. The irritated look shifted to one of surprise for a brief moment before going back into one of being angry at being silently told by Hei to basically pay up.

"This is the only thing you'll get out of me!" he growled in annoyance as he swung his fist towards Hei's face. Hei gave a surprised look as he would being Li but inwardly he was assessing the situation quickly.

Bringing up the metal tray quickly to use as a shield, the sound of the man's fist hitting it resonated for a second before he pulled his hand back to himself, crying out in pain. He sobered after a moment before looking to Hei as he started to stand yet waiting for what he was going to do next and take action accordingly.

"You little bastard." Oshita took another swipe at him but Hei quickly dodged out of the way, half tossing, half dropping the tray, making it look like he had been surprised by the attack. "Stand still!"

Dropping down towards the floor in a slight crouch as he lunged at him again, Hei dodged him easily. The other stumbled forward several paces, landing straight into Kenji still laying there from earlier as he had started to get up. Hei turned towards the two of them as he clasped his hands together in front of him, putting on a slightly concerned face about both of their well-beings.

"Um you're not injured are you sir?" he asked politely in his Li tone. Oshita slowly turned around to look at him with a pissed off look on his face.

"You're mine you snotty little punk!"

"Wait sir." Hei put his hands up, palms facing out at the guy as he got up and put on his best surprised yet nervous face at the situation. "Please just calm down." Widening his eyes as he started running after him, Hei turned putting his hands up in the air, starting to run away as he would do as Li to avoid a fight.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Hei quickly looked around trying to assess what he could do to diffuse the situation while still keeping to the persona of his alias. The man behind him started grabbing at things to throw at him along with punches, which Hei easily dodged. Of course, Oshita grabbed another bottle off a table, throwing it at him. Hei dodged it easily as it smashed onto the floor and could hear his manager make a comment about it being vintage wine.

Backing up into more of an open area so Oshita couldn't grab and throw any more items, Hei dodged the punches being thrown at him instead. He quickly ducked down at another punch from Oshita, using the opportunity to trip the guy on 'accident' as he turned to throw yet another wildly swung fist. The guy stumbled again as he managed to stand back up, throwing another poorly aimed fist. When he kept missing, he finally reached for another bottle, smashing the bottom off on a nearby table. Hei looked to the jagged glass bottle as the man stood there out of breath.

"I'm going to carve you up."

Hei gave an internal roll of his eyes. This guy would never land a hit on him in a hundred years. He had been way too sloppy in his punches, letting his anger fuel him in that mistake. But the sound of footsteps caught his attention as movement came out of the corner of his eye.

"No you're not!" Kenji spoke up as he rushed towards them both. However the kid slipped on a fallen bottle, going face first into the floor. Hei looked down at him slightly in genuine surprise just before Kenji slowly started to get up before turning and looked up at the guy still holding the broken glass bottle in hand.

"You want to go first? Fine by me!" Oshita started to raise the bottle up into the air above his head. Kenji quickly tilted his head down and Hei realised he must have shut his eyes waiting for the blow. But it was then he saw another man he knew as Hitotsubashi from the info given come from around the corner quickly and quietly. He came up behind the other man and grabbed his wrist, causing Oshita to drop the bottle to the ground just before twisting his arm up behind his back. Oshita gave a slightly pained look mixed with one of annoyance.

"Thanks boss," Kenji said as he looked up to Hitotsubashi still holding Oshita in his grip.

"Didn't you hear what the kid said? If you refuse to pay your bill you're going to get hurt." Hitotsubashi kept his tone calm and even.

"Don't make me..." Oshita started to say in a pained voice before giving a grunt in agony as Hitotsubashi pulled his arm up further behind him. Hei heard a small pop coming from him, most likely from having his arm yanked up as forcefully as it had been. He gave an internal wince at that since he knew how much that hurt from experience. Hitotsubashi then shoved him off to the side, causing him to stumble and fall halfway over the back of a bench seat nearby before straightening his suit up.

Calling over a couple of his men, Hitotsubashi had them grab Oshita and drag him off to the side before apologising to the patrons for the disturbance. Kenji got to his feet, brushing himself off, just as Hitotsubashi signalled for him to follow. Hei watched them leave before looking to his manager and the rest of the wait staff as they started cleaning up the mess that had been made. He turned and went over to grab the tray with the bill from earlier, setting it back over on the bar before helping to start pick up some of the bigger glass shards from the floor. But he couldn't help but want to know a little more of what was going on to see if there was any extra information he could pass back to Huang.

Asking the manager if it would be alright to take a cold, damp towel out to Kenji for his face that had been punched, he was told to go ahead and do so. So grabbing one, he went out the side door to the alley way where they'd disappeared off to. He opened the door only to find Kenji off to the side sitting slouched on a small stack of crates, left hand covering his left side of his face while his head was hanging down. He glanced over to his right where Hitotsubashi and his men stood as his lackeys were beating the crap out of Oshita on a pile of garbage bags and other junk in the alleyway.

"Next time pay your bill!" one of the men beating up Oshita spoke up as he kicked him in the face. Even Hei internally winced at how bad they were beating him up.

"This will help," he said as he came over to Kenji, ignoring the others still beating up Oshita. He knelt down a little as he held out the towel to the kid, who looked up at him with a slightly surprised look on his face. Hei gave him a small smile in a friendly manner.

"Thanks man," Kenji spoke up taking the towel and put it to his cheek as Hei stood all the way back up again. The kid suddenly seemed to remember something as he looked back up at him. "Oh. My name's..."

"I know. You're Sakurai Kenji of the Nakazawa family," Hei replied politely. "I'm Li Shengshun. Nice to meet you."

"Li huh?" Kenji pulled the cloth away from his face as he smiled. "Do you think you could teach me some of that kung fu?"

"Kung fu?" He feigned a surprised face at Kenji's question. Mentally he gave a sigh realising the kid thought that obviously being Chinese and seeing him dodge Oshita's punches earlier meant he knew martial arts. Though given both of those did apply to him, it certainly didn't mean he was going to teach him. Sure he was teaching Mitsuki but that was because she was someone he cared for dearly. Kenji was just a kid that was part of his assignment to gather info about the Nakazawa mafia.

"Yeah. The same kind you were using on Mr. Cheapscape over there," Kenji pointed out. "You dodged and weaved like some kind of snake or something." He put his arms up and out sort of in a martial arts type of pose and weaved from side to side for a second then stopped. "If the boss hadn't shown up, I know you would have kicked that guy's ass. You would have been like hai-yah!" He kicked his left leg up off to the side in a stereotypical kick like out of some kung fu movie.

"Eh I'm not that good at it." Hei brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his head slightly, feigning an innocent and humble tone. Inwardly, he was thinking had it not been for the other customers being around and keeping with his alias being a good mannered exchange student, he would have knocked the man out easily with a blow to the back of the head or punch straight into his abdomen. It wouldn't even have been worth his time to summon his power to shock him unconscious.

"What are you talking about? You were the man back there!" Kenji said excitedly.

"Kenji," Hitotsubashi spoke up. The kid turned his attention towards him immediately before getting up and jogging over to him. Hei also turned his attention their way.

"Right here boss." Kenji stopped in front of him and gave him a low bow. However, Hitotsubashi brought his fist up and gave him a good punch to the back of his head. Even Hei gave a surprised look at the exchange. The kid stood back up, arms at his sides. "I deserve that boss."

Hitotsubashi brought the cigarette he'd been smoking while his lackeys had been beating up Oshita and took a puff before looking to the kid again. "Kenji. Never turn your back. Especially on a guy like that." He turned his gaze up towards Hei still standing there watching them. His words were both meant for Oshita and towards Hei, who he'd seen some of his moves earlier while inside before grabbing Oshita's arm. He had to admit the kid had quite the reflexes despite looking so ordinary.

"Yes sir." Kenji gave another low bow of respect at him.

"Thanks for the help kid. I owe you one," Hitotsubashi spoke up to Hei before taking another puff off his cigarette.

"Uh...just doing my job sir," Hei replied politely as the other reached inside his jacket and pulled out his wallet. He then proceeded to pull out some money.

"Take him out," he spoke up handing the money to Kenji. "Show him a good time. Whatever he wants."

"Sure. You can count on me boss." Kenji gave a bow as he held his hands out to receive the money before Hitotsubashi turned and headed for the car that was waiting for him at the end of the alleyway they were in.

"Let's go," he called to his lackeys. They followed him to the car, one opening a back door for him before he slid inside, shutting it behind him again. They then got into the front as Hei walked over to stand beside Kenji and gave a small respectful bow with the kid.

"Have a good night," Kenji spoke up as they drove off.

Looking at the car disappearing down the street and around a corner, Hei gave a small narrow of his eyes. It might not have seemed like much to anyone else, but the small interaction helped him assess a little more information to give to Huang at least. It definitely seemed Hitotsubashi wasn't one to be taken lightly at all. Especially given that they'd left the other guy still unconscious in the alleyway all beaten up. But since that was beyond his need to blend in for this assignment, he'd have to leave the man there until he woke up again.

Following Kenji back inside, he continued to help pick up with the other staff for the rest of his shift while Kenji went to put some ice on his cheek again. When he finally was able to leave, he changed out of his work uniform back to his normal clothes and headed for the side entrance he came in earlier. The kid was standing there waiting for him.

"You off now?" he asked as Hei stopped in front of him.

"Uh yeah," Hei replied with a blink at him.

"Boss gave me some money to treat you to whatever for helping earlier with Mr. Cheapscape." Kenji gave him a smile. "So whatever you want to do, just tell me."

"Oh um..." Hei gave a blink again at him. Whatever he wanted to do? Honestly, he wanted to go straight to Mitsuki's but he knew that wasn't going to happen just yet. Plus, he was also pretty tired from the long night working on little sleep. But he couldn't deny that he was pretty hungry. "Well there is this gyuudon shop nearby that has great beef bowls." It was the same one he'd been to the other day with Kirihara.

"Well alright. I'll take you there." Kenji gave a grin before going to retrieve a couple of helmets and handed one to Hei. He took it with a blink as Kenji turned, heading out the door first. Blinking, he followed out and walked alongside the kid as he took him to where he had his moped styled bike at. He gave a small furrow of his brow as Kenji put his helmet on, getting on first, and looked to him. "Go ahead and hop on behind me."

Putting his helmet on then getting on behind him, Hei gave a silent sigh to himself. As much as this was unexpected, he was almost too tired to protest. The kid started up the bike before taking off and down the street he pulled onto. It didn't take long to get to the gyuudon shop he told him about, park the bike, and head inside to get food ordered.

Getting their first bowl of food, Hei quickly ate it down as Kenji gave him a slight stare at how fast he was able to eat. Hei ordered another one, feeling a bit more energy now that he was getting some food in him. It didn't take him long before he'd ate down fifteen bowls and the cook brought another bowl ordered to him. Meanwhile, Kenji sat there beside him, having ate down three bowls and was rubbing his stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get a steak or something?" he asked looking over at Hei as he picked up his bowl.

"Nah I love this stuff," Hei replied before bringing the bowl up and started scooping the noodles and beef into his mouth. Sure it still didn't beat Mitsuki's cooking, or even his own, but at least it would satisfy him for awhile.

"Man no kidding. That's like your sixteenth bowl." Kenji gave a pause as he seemed to think of something. "Would that stuff make me a strong kung fu master like you?"

Hei paused, bringing the bowl away from his mouth, glancing towards the kid beside him. Was he going to go on about his martial arts expertise again? He gave a mental sigh.

"Like I said, I'm not that good," he replied around a bite of food.

"Come on. You can share your kung fu secrets with me." The kid gave a begging tone to his voice. Hei mentally shook his head as he brought the bowl up again to finish eating. He finished it off and ordered one more, thankful that he didn't have to pay out of his own pocket for this meal, despite having enough money regardless. Kenji gave a sigh realising he wasn't going to get an answer out of him at the moment.

Finally finishing up and Kenji paying for the bill, they headed back outside. They put on their helmets and got back on the bike, heading down the street again as the sun started coming up further into the early morning sky.

"Want something else, just name it. I've got plenty of money left," Kenji spoke up as he drove down the street. "If you want we can go to this club I know. Good music and the girls there are wild."

"Ah thanks but I'm going to have to pass," Hei spoke up as he held onto Kenji's shoulders.

"I get it. No girls while you're training for a big kung fu match huh?"

"Awe man," Hei muttered with a sigh. Yeah looks like Kenji was just as bad as Minako.

Suddenly, the engine gave a shutter as it misfired and smoke started coming out of the exhaust.

"Uh oh." Kenji gave a grimace.

"Um..."

"Don't worry Li. This baby will get you home. You'll see."

"Yeah but..." Hei gave a blink at the bike having issues. It wasn't like it was a problem for him since with all the food he'd ate, he'd gotten some of his energy back that if he had to walk the rest of the way to his apartment, he could.

"Look you helped me out so I'm taking you home. It's the least I can do."

Sighing, Hei decided it wasn't worth arguing with the kid. If he was able to make it home then fine. Just so long as he could get some rest. At least after he went to check in with Huang, which would be soon. He pointed out the directions to get to his apartment and when they finally reached the little pathway to the stairs and main housing area that the landlady and her husband lived in, Kenji slowed the bike down and stopped, letting Hei off.

"Come on," Kenji muttered as Hei looked at the kid fiddling with the bike. It gave a sputter before the engine cut out. The kid gave a slightly agitated sigh as he tried to get it to start again but the bike refused. "I guess things couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly Hei heard the ever distant sound of thunder rumbling from the sky that had clouded over more from overnight. The first few raindrops started as they both looked up towards the sky before it started to come down steadier.

"Ah man." Kenji gave a groan.

"Come on. You can pull your bike over here," Hei said as he pointed to the underside of the stairs. Kenji slid off and Hei helped him push it over so it was out of the rain. Then he unbuckled the helmet and handed it to Kenji as the kid took off his own with a sigh and set it on the seats.

"Just great," the kid muttered with another sigh at his bad luck.

 _"I just try to help others out in whatever ways I can."_

Mitsuki's voice echoed in his thoughts as he looked at the kid. Not only did he get punched pretty hard but now his bike was broken. And it was raining. He felt kind of bad for him.

"Um...you can come up and stay until the rain quits," Hei spoke up.

"R-really?" Kenji turned his gaze to him from his bike with a surprised look. "I mean...I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Nah it's fine," Hei replied giving him a small smile before heading for the stairs. Guess being able to relax wasn't going to happen for a little longer. But it was whatever. He supposed if the roles were switched, he'd appreciate it if someone offered him a place to wait out the rain in as well. After all, Mitsuki had done so much for him before they ended up together. She didn't have to but he was grateful for all the times she did help him out.

Hearing Kenji follow him up the stairs, Hei pulled out his keys and unlocked his door before going inside. He slid off his shoes and stepped aside as Kenji came in and shut the door behind him, pulling off his own shoes. Hei motioned for him to have a seat and the kid went over to sit down in the other room with his back to the little partition wall Hei had moved into place before leaving for work yesterday. Hei hung up his jacket before going to grab a teapot so he could fill it with water.

"Man I'm really sorry to put you out like this," Kenji spoke up as he looked around the opened segment of the partition wall to where Hei stood with his back to him at the sink filling up a kettle for tea.

"It's fine," Hei replied simply in a light-hearted tone as he set the kettle on a tray he'd grabbed.

"Wow. Pretty empty place you've got here." Kenji looked around the sparsely furnished room.

"I'm not here much due to work," Hei spoke up from the other room. He grabbed a canister of tea from a cupboard and a couple of cups and spoon, setting them on a tray with the water.

"Ah..." Kenji looked up as he came into the room carrying the tray before sitting down in front of him; the tray in between them. "So Li what do you do in your free time when you're not working?"

"Not much," Hei replied simply.

"Well what about your kung fu? Is that why you're here? To study at some dojo?"

Hei picked up the canister of tea, giving a small smile at the kid to hide the slight annoyance over his notion of his martial arts skills. "No I came here to attend school," he replied as he pulled the top off of the canister.

"Yeah? A secret kung fu school?"

Hei sighed mentally as he started to prepare the tea wishing for the subject to be dropped. Part of him kind of wished for something else to talk about besides himself. Suddenly there was a loud noise from the apartment below that he recognised as Lewis strumming his guitar hooked up to the amp he had. Kenji gave a small jump in surprise.

"Wha? What was that?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"My neighbours. They're always like that." Which was why he preferred being back at Mitsuki's apartment where it was quiet pretty much almost all the time. Or at least quieter than this.

"Always? That's nuts. How the hell do you ever get any sleep? It's not even six o'clock in the morning."

"Wow. I guess they've been at it for over twelve hours now." Hei gave a shrug indifferently as he stirred the tea in the teapot as another round of blaring chords sounded from below. Kenji looked down towards the floor for a moment then back at him.

"How can you stand all that racket they're making?"

"Oh it's really no problem once you get used to it." Of course Hei had gotten so used to the quiet at Mitsuki's, it really did make it that much harder to sleep without her beside him.

"You mean you put up with this kind of crap all the time?" Kenji hit his fist against the floor. Hei put a hand to his head as he gave a slightly nervous sounding laugh. He couldn't really mention that he didn't really put up with it at all because of never really being around.

Suddenly the kid gave a slightly irritated huff just before he stood up quickly. The look on his face showed one of extreme irritation. Hei gave a blink at him.

"I'm going to go have a word with your neighbours." Kenji's tone was calm but even Hei could tell with the irritation on his face, he probably wouldn't hold back on letting the others hear him speak his mind. And that's what made him nervous because he really didn't want to stir up any trouble with anyone here. He really didn't want to get kicked out for causing a commotion, even though he knew that Mitsuki would surely let him continue to stay at her place. It was more along the lines that he didn't need the Syndicate to find out about her since this apartment had been technically set up by them, along with the safe houses used throughout the city he had so they could keep tabs on him. The only place he had acquired of his own accord that the Syndicate didn't know about was the place that he'd taken Carmine to, which was why they couldn't find him when he had disappeared with her to question her for answers about Bai.

Watching as Kenji went over to the door and slipped his shoes back on, he went outside, shutting the door behind him. Hei gave a cringe as he heard what sounded like the kid kicking the door down before his neighbours gave a startled yell as the noise of Lewis's guitar stopped. He gave a sigh as he stood and went to slip on his shoes, clearly hearing the conversation from downstairs.

"Is there a problem dude?" Lewis asked.

"A big one. You guys." Kenji replied irritated.

"Uh you're not a cop are you?" This time it was Joshua.

"No. I'm with the Nakazawa family." Hei sighed as he stepped out of his apartment and headed for the stairs.

"Isn't that the name of a band?" This time it was Irene, Lewis, and Joshua asking puzzled. Hei glanced to the open doorway as Kenji went inside where the others were, continuing his tirade at his neighbours, as he went towards the main house to get Misuzu. He raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened to her standing there with her broom in hand. Obviously she had heard the ruckus herself. She gave him a small, quick smile before marching over towards the apartment where the others were. Hei followed right behind her.

"Now listen up you bunch of loud mouthed morons. The walls in this place are so thin that everyone who lives here knows when you fart, so what do you think it sounds like with you blaring away at that guitar all day and night?"

"Loud?" It was Lewis again as just as Misuzu reached the apartment and brought her broom up to whack Kenji in the back of the head while he was leaning on the table where the others were sitting at, leaning into Lewis's face.

"What'd you do that for?!" Kenji asked, hand still to the back of his head as he turned around to face the older woman. The others blinked in surprise at her as well.

"Look I don't care what you do to these deadbeats but that door is another story pal," Misuzu quipped at him as she turned to look back at the broken door. Hei stood there with his hands clasped in front of him and slightly bowed as everyone else's attention turned towards the door and him by it.

"Eh heh..." Kenji gave an apologetic look before Misuzu shooed everyone to go help fix the door. She retrieved some tools and paint and they all helped fix it and put it back on its hinges again.

"Ah good as new," Misuzu spoke up as she tested out the door by moving it back and forth. It gave a slight squeak but overall she seemed satisfied. The others cheered while Hei gave a small clap and smile at her approval, playing up his Li alias. "Well then, who's up for breakfast?" Everyone gave blinks in surprise. "I bet those door repairs must of made you kids hungry."

Hei gave a blink as did the others. She must have made a bunch of food while they had been busy fixing the door up. The others gave grins at the idea of food and headed for the main house. Hei followed along with them since he did still feel hungry despite all the beef bowls from earlier. Mostly it was because he was still running on little sleep and all this extra work wasn't helping for him to relax and get some rest. Plus, how could he say no to food that was being offered anyway?

Sitting down around the table filled with all sorts of delicious looking food, Hei started in on eating as Kenji struck up a conversation with the others now that they weren't making a ruckus with their partying.

"So Irene, you said you've got a big family and you're working to help them out?" Kenji asked looking at the orange haired woman to his right. "That's pretty cool."

"Yep Mom and Dad have their hands full with my four brothers so I send them money whenever I can," she replied as she leaned her chin in her left palm somewhat.

"Is bartending tough?" Kenji asked her.

"No not really," she replied with a sly smirk. "Plus it's easy to make tips every night. I just wear a low cut top." She and Kenji gave a laugh.

"You're a smart one!" Kenji gave a pause as he looked to Lewis. "So Lewis. What brought you all the way to the city?"

"C'mon. Isn't it obvious my good man?" Lewis pulled up his guitar and strummed it a little bit. "I came here to spread the holy word of rock and roll as a guitar god."

"In that case you better pray you can learn to play it better," Kenji pointed out light-heartedly.

"What? Hey man..." Lewis gave a sigh.

"Kidding," Kenji joked before looking to Joshua. "And you Josh?"

"I'm at the university studying the most perfect form of art: animation."

"Anime? Are you serious?" Kenji asked in disbelief.

"Hey it's a major art form," Joshua replied. "Here let me explain to you why. Number one it's..."

"No please. Don't." Irene cut him off. "If you do we'll be here all day."

"Wow. It sounds like you all lead such interesting lives," Kenji remarked with a smile.

"You'd think so," Misuzu spoke up and Kenji turned to look at her as she came in with the rice cooker in hand. "Too bad most of them spend their spare time drinking and puking all over the place." Her husband about choked on his food he was eating and she gave an annoyed growl.

"Actually this sounds like a pretty cool place to live," Kenji spoke up with a smile. "Maybe I'll move in here too." He looked over to Hei that had remained quiet. "What do you say Li?"

Giving a blink in surprise at him finishing off his bowl of rice with a stack of dishes in front of him, Kenji couldn't help but to stare.

"Ah geez," Irene commented.

"Where does the guy put it all? Does he have a hollow leg?" Kenji couldn't help but wonder how Hei could eat so much and not long after he had eaten all the beef bowls from earlier.

"Want some more food Li? There's lots," Misuzu said from where she knelt down next to the rice cooker to Li's left. She gave a smile as she held out her hand for Hei's bowl.

"Um...sure. Why not," Hei said handing her his bowl.

"How does that guy not explode?" Irene commented making a look of disbelief. Kenji also made a look of disbelief. Even Lewis and Joshua gave puzzled looked. Babo continued to eat silently but furrowed his brow a little at Hei as well.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lewis replied to Irene. Hei didn't seem to really pay attention as he was handed back his bowl and started eating more down. Kenji couldn't help but notice he seemed happy eating all that rice and had to shake his head as he continued eating the rest of his meal up with the others. Hei managed to polish off that bowl and one more after Misuzu filled it again for him.

Finally finishing with eating, they all headed outside as they thanked Misuzu for the meal. They went over towards the apartment they had been in earlier partying. The rain still continued to fall steadily.

"Well breakfast has been taken care of," Lewis said as he patted his stomach.

"Let's get back to our party," Joshua added. Babo nodded silently in agreement.

"You guys want to join us?" Irene asked looking to Hei and Kenji as they came over.

"Yeah I'm up for it," Kenji spoke up excitedly and looked to Hei. "What about you Li? You wanna come?"

"Uh no I'm sorry," he replied with an apologetic smile. "I've got an appointment I've got to leave for pretty soon." He didn't want to keep Huang waiting. Plus, like he already told Mitsuki, he didn't touch alcohol. He needed to keep sober all the time in order to keep his attention at full alert for any sort of danger.

"Are you sure?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah. I can't miss this appointment I'm afraid." Hei gave them a small bow before excusing himself.

Going up the stairs back to his apartment to grab his jacket and an umbrella while the others went back to the apartment below, Hei headed back down the stairs again. He put the umbrella up before heading off through the cooler, dreary rain towards the meeting spot. A sigh escaped him as the reality of everything reminded him that despite what time had been spent today helping to fix the door and eating breakfast with them and that they tried to be friendly with inviting him to hang out, he couldn't really partake in a normal, carefree sort of life like they did. Not with him being a Contractor and hired assassin for the Syndicate. The most normal he could possibly get was his time spent with Mitsuki because she knew who he was and accepted him as he was. If the others knew even the slightest bit about him being a Contractor alone, certainly they would have different thoughts about him. Man, what he wouldn't give right now to see Mitsuki's face and hear her voice.

'Soon,' he thought silently to himself. Once this mission was over he was going straight to her and not letting her out of his arms for awhile.

Finally getting to the meeting spot at a little pagoda sitting over the side of a pond, Hei casually walked up spotting Huang standing leaning against one of the beams holding up the roof reading a newspaper like just some casual person enjoying the silence and peaceful scenery the place had to offer. Mao was also there sitting up on the railing at the end looking down into the water. His ear cocked backwards before turning to see his fellow Contractor teammate put down his umbrella once he was safely out of the rain. Then without a word, he walked over to stand beside his feline teammate, setting the umbrella down and leaned up against the railing overlooking to the water. The three of them remained quiet for a moment making sure to look inconspicuous to anyone that might be watching.

"This Hitotsubashi," Huang started to ask, "has he already shown up at the restaurant?"

"Yes," Hei replied.

"Then keep watching the place like a hawk. The package should be arriving sometime in the next few days. When it does, don't interfere with the deal."

"Yeah, yeah. We know," Mao quipped as he stretched after scratching at his ear then turned towards Hei. "If the deal gets ruined we won't find out who's involved. And speaking of involved, what's the low down on that kid Hei?"

"What kid?" Huang asked.

"He's nothing to worry about Mao." Hei kept his attention out at the pond. Obviously Mao had seen them together earlier before coming to the meeting place.

"Are you sure about that?" Mao asked. "If he makes any trouble at all, you know what you have to do."

Hei could feel Huang watching him from behind as he kept his gaze continually focused on the water. "I understand."

And he did understand. They may have let Mitsuki off the hook with knowing who he was and being involved because she had proved to keep his secret all this time. Plus, he had kept up with his jobs as usual showing that he wasn't letting her being around him get in his way of following orders. But Kenji was a different story. He wasn't some nobody that just happened in his life by chance. He was part of the Nakazawa mafia they were investigating. And Hei knew that the Syndicate wouldn't want to get in the crossfire where that was concerned. But he also didn't want to have to take out the kid should it come down to it.

Keeping his gaze out on the water for several more moments in silence, Hei turned and retrieved his umbrella before he started heading back towards his apartment again, feeling both Mao and Huang's eyes watching him as he walked away until he was out of their sight. He was completely drained by now and hoped that the rain would stop soon. Though there was still the matter that Kenji was back at the apartment with the others. He really hoped they had passed out by now.

Coming up on his building, he noticed it was silent. And as he came to the little pathway, he saw Kenji kneeling down by his bike underneath the stairs tinkering with it.

"You missed one hell of a party," Kenji spoke up as he paused in his tinkering.

"Where's everyone else?" Hei asked.

"They crashed out."

"Oh they did?" Hei gave a silent sigh of relief. Well at least it would be quiet for a little while then so maybe he could get some sleep. Kenji nodded and Hei came over to help him out with the rest of fixing up the bike. It didn't take long since Kenji knew what he was doing. And luckily by time he finished, the rain had quit.

Helping Kenji push the bike back out to the road, Hei watched him secure the extra helmet out of the way before putting on his own and climb on. He started it and gave it a small rev, the sound of it like music to both their ears.

"Alright. I really have to thank you Li," Kenji said as he looked to him standing there.

"Me? For what?"

"Putting me up and giving me a place to stay out of the rain."

"Ah you're welcome."

"Most people would have just said, 'tough luck, call a taxi'."

"Really? The thought never occurred to me." Okay it had briefly had it not been for remembering Mitsuki's words about helping others out.

"You know what Li? You're a really strange guy." Kenji gave him a smile though to show it wasn't to be mean or anything. Hei just gave him a slight smile back. The kid had no idea just how strange he was with being a Contractor. Especially without an obeisance and with emotions. "Well let's do this again sometime okay?"

"Sure." Not really something he wanted to do but he figured it was the best answer so the kid didn't get suspicious about anything.

Watching as Kenji revved the engine again and took off down the street, Hei gave another sigh in relief. He turned and went back up to his apartment, taking off his shoes and jacket after setting his umbrella next to the door to dry. Then hanging up his jacket he went over and pulled out his futon, pillow, and blankets from the closet before practically collapsing down on it. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes because he was so tired and found himself pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness as his body finally shut down quickly.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei finally getting to deal with Oshita, Kenji, and his neighbours. And missing Mitsuki like no other. He'll be needing some much needed rest soon that's for sure. *chuckles*  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon! Thanks again for any and all reviews and comments! *hands out pocky*


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Sorry I took a little to update. Been busy with life in general and getting things prepared for my best friend's big day in a couple of months. Who knew planning and preparing for a wedding was a lot of work! But anyway, I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Three-

Making his way to the side door of work, Hei had noticed that it was pretty quiet out front when he'd been scouting it earlier. He hadn't seen anyone go in or out in the half an hour or so he had waited watching the place from a distance. And as he opened the door, he noticed it was pretty quiet as well.

"Um is anyone here?" he called using his Li tone as he came into the darkened area. The light was on in the next room over and he spotted his manager there that turned his way as he shut the door before coming over towards him.

"Oh Li. Since you don't have a cell phone, I didn't know how to reach you." He put his hands on Hei's shoulders to assure him he wasn't in trouble.

"Oh." Hei's interest got peaked immediately.

"Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly but we have to close the restaurant for a bit. It should only be for two or three days."

"Why did something happen?"

"It's nothing. Just a few repairs." He pulled his hands away from Hei's shoulders with a smile on his face. "A restaurant does have to have working toilets after all."

"Oh okay." Hei turned to head back for the door as his manager motioned for it. He opened the door and went out, his manager staying just inside the doorway.

"Don't worry. I'll still pay you for the days we're closed," his manager assured him. "Consider it a paid vacation."

"Thank you sir," Hei said as the other man gave a small chuckle and shut the door behind him. So this was it. The shipment was in now. Good. That meant this mission was almost over and he could get back to Mitsuki.

Turning and heading back out to the street, Hei made his way towards a safe house that was nearby to grab his gear and inform Mao with his radio that it was in. It didn't take long before he was ready and in his gear, waiting in the shadows with Mao outside the restaurant's side doorway. Hei scoped out the area around them making sure no one was watching before he and Mao slid up silently to the door and Hei opened it.

Going inside, Hei paused at the end of the hallway that led out to the main area where the customers usually sat. He looked through his mask's eye holes at the slightly darkened area except for a light on nearby that dimly lit the room. But what caught his attention as he turned his gaze to the floor was his manager laying on the ground unconscious with a bottle beside him. There was a little blood but nothing major to show he'd been killed. Still, he knelt down and checked for a pulse and breathing, finding both. It left him to wonder what had happened.

Looking up as Mao ran for another doorway, Hei followed and opened it before heading down another hallway. There was another door slightly opened with the light on inside at the end. Both he and Mao ran down towards it, Hei pushing it open after he listened for anyone inside. Mao ran past him towards the two seated couch within.

"What the hell happened?" Mao asked looking around at the empty room. Hei went over to the crate that was left open off to the side and looked in. It was empty.

"I don't know but we better go rendezvous with Huang," Hei spoke up, voice slightly muffled from behind his mask.

"Dammit," Mao quipped as they turned to head back for the door and make their way outside again. "Huang and the Syndicate is not going to be happy."

Making their way outside, they slipped through the shadows down a few blocks where Huang had his SUV parked under a bridge out of sight from prying eyes. Hei glanced around anyway despite it being darkened before slipping over to the vehicle and opened the back door. Mao jumped in before he slid into the back, shutting the door again, and took off his mask.

"We have a problem," Mao spoke up to Huang. "The merchandise is missing."

"You sure no one spotted you guys and got her out of there?" he asked keeping his eyes focused forward.

"Please. We're not amateurs Huang," Mao retorted back. Hei sat quietly letting Mao speak.

"Then where's the Doll? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone else came and ripped them off first," Mao replied.

"Or an inside job." Huang leaned forward against the steering wheel with a small sigh. "It's possible."

"What makes you say that?" Mao asked.

"There's been a lot of infighting within the Nakazawa family," Huang replied. "How about it Yin? Can you find her?" He glanced over towards the silver haired Doll sitting in the front passenger seat to his left. The Doll silently shook her head a couple of times.

"So what do we do?" Mao asked.

"Back off," Hei spoke up finally. Both Huang and Mao turned their attentions towards him in surprise. Hei remained sitting there with a neutral look on his face. "It's best that we not get involved." He noticed Yin slowly raise her head a little at his comment.

"We're not the ones who get to decide whether or not we continue the mission," Huang replied as he started the engine. "I'll send word to the higher ups. Until we hear from them, we stand down." He put the car into drive before heading off towards the safe house where Hei had changed from his street clothes. He stopped nearby in the shadows, allowing Hei to slip out quietly.

Making his way inside to the safe house, Hei changed out of his gear and back into his street clothes again. But he was still a bit exhausted from the long day he'd pulled the night before. And despite having fallen asleep quickly as soon as Kenji left, he was still plagued by nightmares that had woken him up several times while he tossed and turned trying to get more sleep.

Going over to one of the benches there, he laid down and stretched out. It wasn't very comfortable but it was quiet at least. He closed his eyes and let himself try to get some rest. When he finally woke up, he was surprised to notice it was near daybreak. Guess he had been tired enough to sleep for awhile. He stretched, then made his way outside to find a place to grab something to eat before heading back towards his apartment.

As he came up to the little pathway to go to the stairs from the street, he paused and looked over to see Kenji's bike sitting there underneath the stairs. It gave him a bit of a surprise at the same time made him uneasy. Even though he was to stand down until further orders came from Huang, he still had to be on alert. He already had a feeling that when the Doll went missing, it might have come from an inside job, which was why he'd said they should back off. He hadn't been one hundred percent certain but when he'd seen the manager laying on the floor unconscious as he had been, it had tipped him off that whoever had taken the Doll was more or less innocent in never having taken a life like Hitotsubashi or his men most likely had. Which had left only one other person that could have taken the Doll.

Running for the stairs, Hei came up and turned towards his apartment only to find Kenji sitting outside his door next to the missing Doll. The kid raised his head and looked towards him.

"Hi Li," he spoke up as he shifted from sitting and got on his knees before giving him a bow towards the floor. "I'm sorry. We don't have any other place to go. Can we hide here?"

Hei stared in surprised disbelief at Kenji before looking to the Doll sitting there staring off silently; Kenji's white suit jacket set over her head to cover her up a little. He glanced over his shoulder, scanning for anyone watching for a second before giving a sigh walking towards his door as he pulled out his keys.

"Come on," he spoke up as he unlocked the door and opened it, looking to Kenji as the kid stood up. He glanced around again keeping an eye out as Kenji helped pull the Doll to her feet and ushered her inside.

Glancing back over his shoulder again as he watched Kenji pull off his shoes and go further into his apartment, Hei quickly went in himself, shutting the door behind him. Then going over to his closet after sliding his shoes off, he rummaged for a spare blanket to cover Kenji's bike with so it wouldn't be seen as easily from the road in case someone from the Syndicate would be watching. Before going back outside, he went over to the curtains and shut them so the room was lit only from the light passing through the fabric. Kenji had the Doll sit against the wall over by the little table in the corner of the room after putting his white jacket down around her shoulders, then took a seat facing the curtains on his knees.

Excusing himself without a word, Hei went back outside with the blanket and downstairs before moving the bike sideways and found a few large boxes by the trash. He stacked them up in front of it to hide it further before going upstairs again and inside after glancing around. Then sliding his shoes off after locking the door, he silently went over towards the window again, not bothering to take his jacket off yet. He was trying so hard not to go off on the kid for messing with this deal and his mission.

"Why did you come here?" Hei kept his tone even, though a little bit of his annoyance was laced in as he put his hand up against the wall with the window. He wasn't looking directly at the kid but did glance over towards the Doll.

"I'm sorry Li. But you're the only person I know who's not a member of the Nakazawa family," Kenji spoke up.

"Do you know what you have here? What she really is?" Hei asked as he finally turned towards the kid a little.

"Yeah. The boss called her _merchandise_ ," he replied quietly looking down towards the floor.

"Well in that case why did you run away with her?"

"'Cause I had to!" Kenji spoke as he looked back up at Hei. "She's innocent man! I've got to protect her!"

"Yeah? How?" Hei's tone turned a little more annoyed.

"Well I..." He lowered his gaze back towards the floor. "I guess...I just..." He trailed off as he looked towards the Doll who had been sitting there the entire time silently staring straight ahead. A moment passed before he looked down towards the floor again for a moment then looked up at Hei. "I'll think of something!"

Hei stared down at the kid trying to keep a neutral look on his face. His words struck him a little at the determination Kenji was showing to protect this Doll. Part of him sympathised with the kid but part of him was still irritated at being brought into the middle of all this. If he got found out helping the kid and Doll out, the Syndicate would get after him as well.

"What gives?" Kenji asked quietly. "Why are you so angry?"

"What about your gang?" Hei asked him, avoiding his question.

"I'll have to leave it." Kenji tilted his head down so his gaze went back towards the floor again. "The boss is going to want my head for this. She and I will have to run away somewhere and never come back."

"They won't give up. They'll come after you," Hei informed him. He knew that would be the biggest problem the kid would have to face. After all, it would be the same thing for him with Mitsuki if he ever left the Syndicate.

"That's a chance I'm going to have to take!" Kenji's words were laced with determination as Hei narrowed his eyes a little. The kid looked down again speaking quietly. "Look man. I admit I'm an idiot. I don't know much about the world or anything at all. But the one thing that I do know is this." He paused looking at the Doll. "If I let them have her, her life will be hell. I can't let that happen." He gave a small pause. "Just look at her."

Hei gave a silent sigh, closing his eyes. "You don't understand anything at all."

Turning silently and walking towards the door, he slipped his shoes on and headed outside, shutting the door behind him again and locked it. He had to admit, yes Kenji was an idiot who didn't know half of what he was getting himself into. And it would be better if he went straight to Huang and let him know about the Doll and Kenji so that way this deal would be made and the Syndicate could get the needed info about this smuggling ring the Nakazawa mafia ran. But he also remembered about how Mitsuki had saved him and proposed her initial deal before putting his hand to her throat making him choose what he was going to do about her. He'd given her a chance to prove herself she'd be loyal. And when Mao found out, he opted to not say a word about Mitsuki's knowledge of them all. Same with Huang not saying a word. Then his thoughts turned to Yin. He looked out for her kind of in the same manner like he would a sister. Kenji was trying to look out for this nameless Doll in a similar aspect. Both Doll's lives would be hell if it wasn't for the kindness that was given to them by those like himself and Kenji. Plus, he'd seen the determination in the kid's eyes and heard it in his voice. He couldn't deny that he showed the same determination, albeit more subtly, about keeping Mitsuki by his side.

Sighing as he glanced back over his shoulder at the closed door behind him, Hei turned, heading for the stairs, and went down to the street. Guess he really had no other choice but to help the kid. After all, Mitsuki would do the same. And certainly Yin would appreciate not seeing another Doll fall into the wrong hands and misused. She might not say it, but he knew how she felt about it. He'd seen her silent reaction last night when he'd said they should back off.

Making his way along the streets towards one of the major area of shops not too far away, Hei made sure to keep his senses open to watch for anyone that might be watching. When he didn't see anyone, he headed into the nearest larger indoor mall area. He was going to need something to disguise the Doll in. All he'd seen on her was pretty much a piece of cloth make-shifted into a long sort of shirt or shortened dress, if it could be called that. Which meant she'd need a full set of clothes. And a wig to hide her hair. The only thing was what style of clothing he should get for her. She didn't look much older than Yin did so should he go with a schoolgirl style and make it appear she was Kenji's little sister still in high school or something? Or should he make her appear a little older?

Sighing at how much more difficult this was than he thought, he decided to walk along looking from the outside at various shops for different styles of clothes he could potentially get. It wasn't until he came up to one of the lingerie stores that he suddenly remembered she was going to need a bra and some underwear as well. The slight feeling of warmth on his cheeks made him realise that _he_ was going to need to get those. But a guy like him getting something like that would look pretty suspicious. Not to mention embarrassing. And he had really no idea where to start. Why couldn't Mitsuki be here with him right then to help him?

Heading towards the food court area, he decided he'd grab something to eat first since his stomach was starting to growl a bit again. Plus, it would give him time to think over which outfit he could get and the courage to go buy some undergarments for her as well. The food helped a bit before he headed back to shopping. He finally decided on kind of a school aged outfit, hoping to be able to pass her off as a younger sister for Kenji. Then he found a wig to help disguise her better. But now came the hard part. Getting her undergarments. Sighing, he made his way towards the lingerie store. Might as well get it done and over with. With a slow, deep breath in and out, he made his way inside.

Going over to one of the sections with basic looking bras, Hei started looking through them to find something that could work on the Doll. She was a little smaller than Mitsuki's size in height but also seemed a little smaller in size around her bust as well. But in converting the sizes of which was what, he had no clue.

Picking up a couple of them of different sizes, Hei furrowed his brow before setting one down again and picked up another to look it over. He gave a frown before setting them both back down and went to grab a light blue one with a little bit of frilly lace around the edging of the cups.

Suddenly, he felt something hard press into his lower back about the size of what would be the barrel of a gun. He immediately went rigid, sensing someone behind him but he had no idea who. Mentally he scolded himself for not keeping himself alert for those around him but trying to figure out which bra to choose had made him lose focus.

"Don't move," the person spoke up. "Now turn and face me nice and slow."

Hei gave a blink at the female voice. He knew that voice. It couldn't possibility be _her_ now could it? He slowly turned to see that indeed he was correct. It was Kirihara. But she wasn't in her normal blue suit outfit. Instead she had casual clothes on and a hat. He gave a small furrow of his brow then a surprised look as she also gave a blink and a surprised look in return.

"Li?" she asked.

"Uh...hi Kirihara," he replied. "It's nice to see you again." He noticed the item she'd been holding that obviously was what she'd pressed against his back.

"Yeah. It's been awhile huh?" She glanced down to the item in her hand as well before quickly hiding it behind her as if embarrassed. "How've you been?" She gave a small, nervous laugh just before looking down to see the bra in Hei's hand.

"Oh this thing? Uh..." he spoke up trying to keep his voice calm and smooth. However internally he was thinking this was probably one of the most embarrassing situations he'd been in. The sudden sound of footsteps coming towards him put him on alert but he forced himself to keep from going rigid so as to keep looking casual. A reddish-blonde woman came walking over and stopped next to them, looking to Kirihara.

"Who's this?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"Um well...I really don't know how to explain how we met," Kirihara spoke up as she looked to the woman, obviously her friend.

"It's a long story," Hei added noticing the other woman raise an eyebrow at the two of them. Obviously she was getting ideas that probably involved thinking that him and Kirihara might be more friendly than expected.

"Okay I get it," her friend spoke up.

"Get what?" Kirihara asked defensively. "There's nothing to get." Obviously she knew what was going on in her friend's mind also. Hei just gave a small smile glad that Kirihara was trying to correct her friend's thoughts.

"Uh huh. Sure," her friend said then noticed the bra in Hei's hand as well. "So what is someone like you doing in this section?"

"Oh um...I was trying to help a friend out but I have no idea where to begin with finding something suitable," Hei said still trying to keep his voice smooth and calm.

"Oh well...um...is it something for casual wear?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Hei thought back to Mitsuki and her dark blue lace lingerie she had worn on her birthday. Yeah definitely not going for that right offhand for Kenji, even if the kid obviously seemed in love with the Doll.

"Well..." Kirihara looked down at the blue one in his hand. "That one would probably work."

"Really?" The police chief gave a nod. "Ah alright."

Excusing himself, he went to find a matching pair of underwear and some socks since he'd already grabbed some shoes that were hopefully about the right size. Then he went up to pay for it before heading for the door where Kirihara and her friend were standing waiting. Though he realised they were probably watching him as well wondering just what he was doing buying all the girl clothes. He'd been racking his brain while finishing up shopping for a legitimate excuse he could give if they asked.

"Thanks for helping me pick these out," he said as he looked to the police chief. "I know someone who's going to look fantastic in them."

"Li. Tell me are you going to wear those clothes?" Kirihara asked pointing at the bags he held. He figured she'd probably ask something like that and was thankful he had finally come up with a decent excuse.

"What?" he asked putting on a surprised look.

"Oh geez," her friend muttered with a small sigh. Obviously she didn't think Kirihara would have just straight out asked him.

"No, I'm just helping a friend," he spoke up as he switched his look of surprise for a smile. "His girlfriend's birthday is coming up next week. He's too busy to get her a present so he asked me if I could pick one up. So here I am just trying to help my friend out."

"Oh. Yeah. Wow. That's...really nice of you Li," Kirihara replied with a small smile and a slight bit of embarrassment written on her face at having asked.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going now." Hei gave a smile and a small nod of thanks to them both as he walked past and headed down the walkway towards the exit. He paused at the end at the corner, looking back at them and giving another small bow of thanks before continuing on.

Getting outside, Hei gave a small sigh of relief that the whole ordeal getting clothes was finally over with. He still felt embarrassed a bit from having run in with Kirihara and her friend but he still had been grateful for her help. Just wait until Mitsuki heard about this.

Heading down the street again with the bags in hand, he kept an eye out for anyone keeping tabs on him. Still no one seemed to be following or watching, which was a relief. It didn't take too long to finally get back to his apartment and up the stairs. Then reaching for his keys, he unlocked the door, keeping his face neutral as he opened it.

"Li. You came back," Kenji spoke up standing there as Hei came inside and shut the door behind him.

"I live here don't I?" he replied as he set the three bags he had gotten down.

"What's all this?"

"New clothes."

"Huh?" Kenji gave a surprised look to Hei.

"You can't run away with her looking like that right?" Hei pointed out.

"Thank you." Kenji gave him a soft smile of gratitude. He then gave him a low bow. "Thank you so much."

Keeping his face neutral, Hei turned his head to look down towards the floor to see a familiar pair of black shoes. He gave a surprised blink before sliding his shoes off and made his way over to the partition blocking off the next room that was left open just a little. As he stopped in the doorway of it, he looked down to see Yin sitting there on her knees by his closet facing towards the other Doll.

"Yin why are you here?" he asked keeping his tone soft but concerned.

"Is she your girlfriend Li?" Kenji asked from behind him. "She just showed up and walked in without saying anything."

Turning Hei looked towards the sink only to find it giving a slow drip. He realised she had obviously sent out her spectre to watch him or something.

"What are you doing? Are you tracking me?" he asked. She remained silently staring towards the floor. "Huang's orders?" A silent shake of her head. "Then why are you here?"

"Hei. You've been acting strange," she finally spoke up in her usual monotone voice. He gave a small blink of surprise at her observation. Had he really been acting much more different around her and the others? He tried to keep his usual distant, emotionless composure as a Contractor around his team while being able to be himself around Mitsuki. Was Yin able to see through his mask he kept up around them? Then again, now that he thought about it, Mao seemed to be seeing through it as well since he had noticed his relationship with Mitsuki went beyond just what their initial deal had been about.

"Is everything okay Li?" Kenji asked curiously.

"Fine." Hei gave a silent sigh. "Get her changed would you?"

Taking the bags from Kenji, Hei set them down by Yin before turning and slid his shoes back on. He opened the door and went out followed by the kid and shut it behind him. Then going over to the railing, Hei turned and sat down with his back to the wall. The kid turned and followed suit with sitting down beside him. They sat there for a moment quietly, both looking to the ground in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I know I've caused you a lot of trouble," Kenji finally spoke up softly.

"You sure about this?" Hei asked keeping his gaze towards the ground still.

"You bet I am." Kenji's tone held his sincerity that he was.

"You realise you're going to be pursued for the rest of your life." Hei was all too aware of that fact concerning himself and dealing with the Syndicate. "You'll never be able to stay in one place for long because someone will always be chasing you."

"Yeah I'm prepared for that."

"Do you know where you'll go or how you're going to live? What will you do for money?" These were crucial points he was letting the kid know about. Without a safe enough place to lay low for a bit and a way to earn money, he was as good as dead. "Even if you get a job what are you going to do with her while you're out working? She can't even use the bathroom by herself."

"We'll manage somehow." Kenji's voice was quiet but still held the determination behind it.

Hei closed his eyes with his head hanging down a little. He had to give some credit to the kid so far for sticking with it. Just knowing the harsh reality and how much it would take living life on the run as he would be doing was more than enough to discourage the weak hearted.

"Why did you decide to save her?" Hei wanted to know why the kid had wanted to do so despite what Kenji had said earlier about knowing her life would be hell if he didn't do something. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the blonde haired young man that had a questioning yet surprised look on his face. "She can't speak or understand you but you're risking your life for her. Why?"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as Kenji turned his gaze back towards the ground in front of him. Hei waited for his answer patiently.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening then closing down below and the click of a lock before keys jangling a second caught both of their attentions. Hei knew it was Irene leaving to wherever and turned to look at the kid as he raised his head before standing up and went over to the railing.

"Yo Irene!" he called out as he raised his hand up in the air to get her attention. Hei heard her footsteps stop, just barely able to see her standing there from where he continued to sit as she looked up towards Kenji.

"Hi Kenji," she replied.

"You going out to a party?" Kenji asked curiously.

"Nope. I'm off to work. My brothers' private school tuition isn't free you know."

"Hope you make good tips." Kenji brought his right hand up and gave her a wave. Hei saw her give a wave back before turning and heading off towards work. The kid gave a small sigh before squatting down from standing while keeping both of his hands up holding the railing in front of him. Hei had his gaze focused on the ground in front of him again. "Li do you know what brought Irene to this city in the first place?" He gave a pause but Hei remained quiet. "She's earning money and sending it back home to her parents so her siblings can get a good education. She said even though she wasn't able to go to a good school, she wants to make sure those kids can."

"Yes but she's doing that because they're her family; her own flesh and blood," Hei pointed out.

"I don't know what family's like because my parents abandoned me," Kenji replied as he pulled himself up again and turned to lean back against the railing. "I'm...like Irene. But instead of siblings I've got that girl. Just like Irene with her family, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to give her a better life. Don't you have anyone like that Li? Someone you would give up everything for to protect?"

Hei stared at the ground in front of him silently. Sure he did. Mitsuki. What he wouldn't give to be able to stay and help take care of her by his side like a real lover would do in a relationship. And then there was Yin as well. Even though she was more like a little sister to him, she also had no one else left in this world to watch out and protect her from the Syndicate just outright using and reprogramming her for whatever mission she was assigned to do. He'd be willing to fight for them in order to keep both safe from harm. Though when it came to going up against the Syndicate, that's where his heart became torn. To defy them meant to be hunted until he was dead but yet he wanted to do whatever it took to keep both Mitsuki and Yin safe. The more he thought about it, the more his heart was beginning to waver about staying with the Syndicate. But he couldn't leave without getting answers about Bai either.

"I'm sorry." Kenji broke the silence between them as he brought his left hand up to scratch at his head a little in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to sound so deep and philosophical there. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with huh?"

Hei remained silently staring towards the ground in front of him. The kid had no idea how true those words of his rang true. He was completely in over his head in love with the beautiful black and white haired girl that had saved his life. Not only literally but figuratively in the sense that his world was forever changed because of her presence. His heart gave a flutter at the mere thought of not having her in his life anymore just then.

Suddenly he heard the soft sounds of footsteps from inside just before the door opened as Yin stepped out. Kenji stood up straight as he looked in to see the Doll dressed up in the clothes Hei had gotten her. He gave a blink at the light pink shirt and long-sleeved, soft yellow half shirt over it, short dark brown skirt with matching socks, tan boots, and the dark brown wig with a brown bow that matched her skirt and socks. She looked cute in them and much more normal than before.

"We need to go now," Hei spoke as he stood up. Kenji turned his head to look at him. "We've got to get you two down to the train station."

"Thanks man," Kenji replied softly with a matching slight smile of gratitude.

Ushering them towards the stairs, Hei quickly locked his apartment back up and went down first keeping his eyes open for anyone following. They quickly made their way while still looking casual enough towards Shinjuku Station. Once inside, they made their way to the ticket office to buy tickets.

"Can I help you sir?" the attendant asked Kenji as he went up to the counter. Hei stood back with Yin and the other Doll, his back to the wall by the doorway. He had his head turned looking out at the station for any sign of Hitotsubashi's men that would no doubt be sent after the kid.

"I need two train tickets."

"What train ticket would you like to purchase?"

"Whichever train leaves next."

"What?" The woman was confused at Kenji's rush.

"Look just give me two tickets for the next train," Kenji said in a rush. "It doesn't matter where it's going."

"Uh...sure..." The attendant pulled up the schedule on her computer. "There's an express train headed for the coast. But it's leaving in less than ten minutes."

"Perfect," Kenji said as he paid for the tickets.

"Kenji," Hei spoke up in a warning tone spotting what he was looking for outside the office. The man had his back turned towards them but he saw him bring his arm up and speak into a phone, most likely to warn the others that would be nearby as well.

"Yeah?" Kenji asked as he turned his head towards Hei.

"Let's go." Hei motioned for him to follow quickly. Kenji grabbed the tickets before turning and following after him.

"Sir. Come back. Your change," the attendant called after them but they didn't stop as they exited the office.

Grabbing Yin's hand, Hei started running with her, keeping eyes out for the other men that would be following. He glanced back seeing Kenji do the same with the Doll and run along with him as they made their way through the station. Three men came running after them and one went to reach for the gun in his suit but another put a hand up and they stopped. Hei realised that the one that stopped the other from pulling out his gun was being smart by trying not to cause a huge scene.

Running towards some escalators going up, Hei came to a stop as three guys came into view from down another hallway, catching sight of them. He quickly turned and started running the other way still holding onto Yin's hand.

"This way," he said to Kenji still keeping up behind him as he turned down a corridor off to the left. He turned to the left again down another hallway, spotting an elevator up ahead. Stopping at it, Hei quickly pushed the down button and turned to Kenji as he came to a stop beside him. "You two go ahead without us."

"What about you?" Kenji asked as the bell sounded and the doors opened. Hei brought his hand up and shoved Kenji inside, the Doll following in. The kid tripped and fell to the ground.

"Just go!" he said as he leaned in and quickly hit the button for the secondary basement of the parking garage and the button to shut the doors so Kenji couldn't open them again until it had reached its destination.

"Li wait!" Kenji called as he got to his feet just as the doors shut and the elevator started its descent.

Turning towards the end of the hallway, Hei took a stance of defence, hearing the footsteps of Hitotsubashi's henchmen coming.

"Get ready Yin," he spoke up in his usual neutral and emotionless tone, going into Reaper mode. Yin only gave a silent nod as she stood there.

Quickly glancing up around the area, Hei noticed a small ledge he could climb up onto above the elevator. If he played his cards right, he could surprise the men if they didn't look up. He then noticed an empty trash bin off to his right and thought up a plan as he tested how heavy it was. It was fairly lightweight where Yin could pick it up.

"Yin I need you to hand this to me when I get up on the ledge." The silver haired Doll nodded once and Hei turned, quickly scaling up the wall to the ledge. Yin grabbed the bin and lifted it up towards Hei, who leaned down enough to grab it. "Now stand in front of the doors and stay put." She gave another nod as she did so.

Listening again, Hei could hear several sets of footsteps coming down the hallway and stop at the end.

"Huh?" one of the men spoke up in obvious surprise at seeing just Yin standing there. They came up to his into view where Hei could see the five of them. One stepped forward, grabbing Yin by the front of her shirt. "She's all by herself."

"Hey where did your friends run off to?" the man that grabbed her shirt asked rudely. Yin merely pointed up without a word.

Taking the opportune moment to strike, Hei jumped down as he brought the empty can with him, putting it over the man's head that had grabbed Yin. He landed easily on his feet as the guy stumbled backwards a bit into the others behind him. Then bringing his foot up, Hei kicked the man in the stomach, sending him backwards with the others before going to the stack of boxes off to the side and slammed his shoulder forcefully into them. They tumbled down from the impact onto the men having all fallen to the ground.

"Freeze!" one of the men said as he pulled out his gun and took a couple of shots at him but missed. Hei quickly grabbed Yin's hand and turned to his right, running for the fire escape door beside the elevator. "Come back!"

Quickly locking the door behind him after they went through, Hei turned to Yin. "Are you okay Yin?" he asked hoping that none of the bullets had hit her. She gave a silent nod. "Come on."

Grabbing her hand again, they made their way down the stairs towards the basement parking garage where he'd sent Kenji. Hopefully he could get to the kid in time and get him out of there. But as he opened the door to the garage, a white car came towards them before turning, tires screeching as they sped away. He started to run for it but stopped realising he'd never be able to catch up. Dammit.

"If you're looking for the kid and the Doll, they were taken away," Mao's voice spoke up and Hei turned his head to the right to see him perched on top of a parked car.

"How long have you been watching?" Hei asked feeling a bit irritated at the cat Contractor. Had he been watching this entire time?

"It's time to pull out," the black cat said as he jumped down to the hood of the car; bell giving a jingle. "The kid will be killed and the Doll will be sold. Once that's done, they'll try to silence any witnesses. Mainly you two." He gave a pause as Hei gave him an unamused look. "Face facts Hei. You've compromised the mission. They know you from the restaurant. You have to go into hiding." Mao gave a lick of his paw and started rubbing his ear for a moment. "Besides, if you try to help that kid out any more, the Syndicate might very well take it you've turned against them."

"Are you going to report this to Huang?" Hei kept his tone even and emotionless. He couldn't let himself get all upset like he did when Mao had asked about him sleeping with Mitsuki.

"Oh please. Just what on earth would I gain by doing that?" Mao replied causing Hei to give a slightly surprised look at the cat Contractor. "All I'm doing here is killing time." He lowered his head a little as he perked his ears up and gave a bit of a smug look. "Plus there's _never_ a dull moment when you're around."

Hei blinked at his fellow teammate taken aback by surprise. He thought for sure that he'd report it to Huang, since after all, it did involve completing a mission. And the kid wasn't in the same aspect of being friends as with Mitsuki. That was the only legitimate reason Hei could think of why Mao had decided not to report Mitsuki all this time. Same with Huang not reporting her despite each of their excuses they'd made about not saying a word. But Kenji...he definitely could be a liability to Hei. Though Hei also would have fought to help the kid out as well because he reminded him of himself a bit with having no family to turn to and wanting to protect those he cared for.

Suddenly the sense of being watched caught Hei's attention. He turned to look at Yin as she looked up towards some pipes above, walking over towards her. Mao jumped down from the car and came up between them too as they looked up to see a spectre shimmering there looking down at them.

"Is that a spectre from that Doll?" Hei asked the silver haired girl beside him. Yin gave a silent nod.

"What is she doing? Spying on us?" Mao asked.

"No. Calling out." Yin replied. "She's saying they're going to kill Kenji. Please help him."

"What?" Hei asked looking to Yin in disbelief.

"Are you actually saying that Doll sent out her spectre on her own accord?" Mao asked before Hei could. "That's crazy." The cat looked towards Hei. "It's a trap Hei. Those gangsters must have found a way to control her. Otherwise..." He trailed off as Hei looked to the girl beside him.

"What about earlier Yin? Was it your decision when you came to my apartment to check on me? Were you acting on your own then?"

The Doll didn't say anything but turned her lavender gaze towards Hei. He knew then that she had come of her own accord despite knowing she had her quirks already. And it seemed that this other Doll, despite not being able to speak or do anything outwardly, was learning as she went. If Kenji meant that much to her...

"Ask her where they are." Yin merely nodded again silently before looking towards the spectre. She said nothing but Hei knew she was communicating silently. The spectre shimmered again as it floated on the pipe before shooting off to the right along it. Hei grabbed Yin's hand and took off running after it. Mao didn't follow them.

Making their way back outside to the street above, Hei looked to Yin as she looked to the spectre that shimmered along one of the metal street lamps. It gave another shimmer before disappearing then reappearing further down the road on another lamp.

"That way," the silver haired girl pointed in the direction the white wisp was going. Hei didn't say a word as he held onto her hand still and ran after the spectre. They ran several blocks before Hei stopped to catch his breath a little. He was going to need to flag down a taxi and have Yin point out the way as they went.

Turning, he hailed a taxi that was nearby and had him follow directions Yin gave. Hei had the driver stop about a block from where Yin had said the two were at in a warehouse up ahead. Paying the driver, Hei took Yin's hand and headed towards it as the driver took off.

Scoping out the place while catching his breath really quick, Hei nodded for Yin to stay put out of sight. He didn't need her getting hurt in the crossfire if it ensued. Then making his way inside, Hei crept along the shadows silently. He could hear Hitotsubashi speaking after hearing painful gasps and yelps of Kenji obviously getting beaten up. At least the kid was still alive.

"That was really stupid of you Kenji," Hitotsubashi spoke up in a stern and calmly angered tone. "I can't believe you'd throw it all away for a thing like that Doll."

"What are you talking about?" Kenji spoke up quietly as Hei peered around a corner keeping hidden. The kid was curled up on the ground but managed to move enough to look up at Hitotsubashi standing over him. "She's not just a thing. She's more than that boss. Much more in fact."

Hei cringed slightly when Hitotsubashi suddenly moved forward and kicked Kenji in the stomach hard. The kid gave a grunting yelp of pain. Taking in the area quickly, Hei could see four of Hitotsubashi's lackeys standing behind him, another one was off to his left a few metres, and two more were by the white car from earlier now parked next to a purple one. One stood more up front by the headlight of the right side while one stood further back by the rear left door. Despite the slightly tinted windows, he could just make out the outline of the Doll sitting inside.

"I've had about enough crap out of you for one day," Hitotsubashi spoke up in an annoyed tone.

"Too bad 'cause I've got more to say," Kenji replied slightly strained from the pain of being beaten up. "I've decided to risk my life for her." Hei saw the kid start to try to get up a little but was struggling. "As long as I do that boss, then I can do anything right?"

Hitotsubashi pulled a gun from his suit jacket and knelt down in front of the kid as the sound of a bullet being loaded into the chamber reached Hei's ears. The older man raised it up and put it against Kenji's head.

"Including dodging a bullet? I don't think so," Hitotsubashi spat at the kid.

"Someone I once looked up to told me I could do anything," Kenji spoke again as he looked at the older man before him.

"Yeah? Who?" Hitotsubashi wasn't in the mood to play games.

"You did. A long time ago," Kenji replied looking at him with his one open eye. "Or have you already forgotten?" He gave a small pause. "Don't you remember?"

Hei took this opportunity to strike now that Hitotsubashi was half distracted and his lackeys weren't paying full attention to what was going on around them. He quickly came up behind the two that were next to the car and knocked them unconscious, leaving them laying on the ground where they fell. He ducked back behind the white car's rear bumper waiting as he heard the footsteps of the other men heading his way after hearing the grunts of the other two before they had gone silent. Two came around the left side of the car and he sprung up, tackling them both together and knocking them to the ground. The sound of footsteps from behind him had Hei turn and dash for another one of the men that pulled out his gun and fired a shot but missed. It was the same man from earlier at the train station that had tried to shoot him and Yin. Hei was definitely not going to let him get another shot off. Especially since he'd already been struck by bullets twice since coming to Tokyo. He was not about to make it a third.

Bringing up his power as he grabbed the man's wrist with the gun and moved it so it wasn't pointing directly at him, Hei brought his right hand up and unleashed his power straight into the man's chest. The man gave a yell as the electricity flowed through him before passing out.

"A stun gun?" Hitotsubashi spoke up as he pointed his gun towards Hei still holding the man up in front of him. The gangster took a shot at him as did the two lackeys standing on each side of him. Hei quickly dropped the man and ducked behind the purple car's rear bumper to keep out of the line of fire. The three men fired off several more rounds at the purple car, hitting the hood. Hei kept down out of the way but went to look around the right side of the car only to pull his head back just before getting hit with a bullet.

Hearing footsteps of one of the men as he fired off his gun coming closer around the right side of the car, Hei called on his power again and focused it into the car's frame, letting it flow through the metal before zapping the man. He'd unleashed enough of his power to knock him completely unconscious as well. Then making his way crouched down to the front of the car, he started to peer around it in order to see where Hitotsubashi was at only to have him standing about a metre away with his gun pointed straight at his head. Hei froze knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge a bullet at that range as the other man gave a smirk of getting the upper hand.

Suddenly, Hei saw Kenji running straight for Hitotsubashi just as the other man turned to look at him. The kid slammed right into the older man, knocking him to the ground as the gun went off just before the gangster leader lost grip on it and it skidded across the ground. Hei moved out of the way quickly since Hitotsubashi landed in about the same spot he'd been crouched in, facing away from him. Kenji was on his hands and knees also facing away from the impact it took to knock into the other man after being beaten up so much.

Cocking his gun, the last man of Hitotsubashi's lackeys pointed the gun towards Kenji but Hei quickly came up behind him. He put his hand up onto his back as he called on his power again, shocking him as he gave a groan and fell to the ground unconscious. A couple of the other men he'd taken out twitched slightly but they all remained on the ground as Kenji moved forward and grabbed the gun where it had fallen from Hitotsubashi's hand. Then standing, he cocked the gun and pointed it at the older man who had turned and sat up facing the kid. Both were trying to catch their breaths as Hitotsubashi glared up at him.

"Do it," the older gangster spoke up in a cold toned, low voice.

"Get up," Kenji spoke up breathlessly, his right eye shut while he glared at his boss with his left. "Nice and easy. In the car. You're driving boss."

Standing up, Hitotsubashi turned and headed without conflict towards the white car where the other Doll still sat inside while Kenji followed his movements still pointing the gun at him. Hei stood off behind him watching the older gangster making his way to the car.

"My bike. It's still at your place," Kenji spoke up to Hei while keeping his eye on his boss. "You mind looking after it for me?" Hei turned to look at the kid as he looked back over his shoulder with a small smile. "I'm fine. Just take care of it would ya?"

"Sure." Hei gave him a small smile.

Watching the kid as he went over and got into the back of the car while still holding the gun at his boss, who had gotten in the driver's seat, the car started up before pulling out slowly and made its way out to the street. Hei looked to the rest of the men left unconscious on the ground. He didn't really want to kill them if he didn't have to. But since they had seen his face, he was going to have to tamper with their memories.

Leaning down to each of them, he gave each a shock to the back of their heads just enough so they shouldn't remember the past couple of hours or so. Then he turned and headed back towards where he'd left Yin. Finding her still standing there waiting, Hei took her hand before heading for the street again. He felt Yin give his hand a small squeeze.

"Don't worry. They're both fine," he spoke up quietly as they made their way through the late evening air up the street a little bit before Hei managed to hail another taxi and had the driver head towards Shinjuku Station again.

Reaching just a block down the street from the entrance, Hei had the driver let them both out before paying then took Yin's hand and headed for it. He scanned the area, spotting the white car parked along the side of the road up ahead and the shadows of three others inside. Hanging back a little, he waited before seeing them all get out. Hitotsubashi handed something over to Kenji, who stuck it in his pocket, before taking the other Doll's hand and they ran towards the entrance to the station. Hei made his way towards the older gangster with Yin as Hitotsubashi pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket while leaning against the railing separating the sidewalk and edge of the road where the car was parked. He took a puff and blew the smoke from his mouth as he closed the lighter, sticking it back inside his pants pocket, and seemed to sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them up again, noticing Yin standing silently off to his right a few metres away while Hei approached him with his hands in his green jacket pockets.

"Why did you let them go?" Hei asked the older man.

"He had a gun on me," Hitotsubashi replied calmly.

"Yes that's true but there weren't any bullets left in the magazine," he pointed out. "A man of your background would have known that."

"I guess I didn't notice," the other man stated simply as he looked down towards the ground, cigarette still in his mouth.

Hei gave the man a look before glancing towards the station's entrance where Kenji and the Doll had disappeared into with the crowd of people coming and going. So that's how it was going to be. Hitotsubashi was letting Kenji go on purpose. He turned without another word and started to walk past to head back towards Yin again.

"Wait," the gangster leader spoke up again still leaning against the railing. Hei stopped but kept his gaze towards the ground in front of him. "Let me ask you something. Do you have anything in your life that you'd risk everything to protect?" Hei remained quiet as he thought about Mitsuki and Yin both. That had been the second time he'd been asked that sort of question today. "Because I sure as hell don't." The other man gave a small pause. "I did, but that was a long time ago."

"I see," Hei spoke up simply. It was obvious that whoever Hitotsubashi had wanted to protect had either left him or died. He kept walking towards Yin still waiting a few metres away, silently passing her. She turned without a word, following beside him, leaving Hitotsubashi there where he stood.

Making their way through the streets as the stars twinkled overhead in the night sky, Hei remained quiet as he walked Yin back to the tobacco shop. Once she was inside safely, he turned and started making his way towards his apartment but paused after a block. He turned to face the direction of Mitsuki's apartment, wishing desperately to go there but chances were, Mao would have informed Huang about what went down tonight and they'd have some sort of meeting about it in the morning. Plus, he was pretty exhausted from running around all day and using his power to make sure Kenji made it safely on his way.

Sighing softly, he made his way towards his apartment again, stopping at a convenience store along the way and grabbing something quick to eat when he got back to his apartment. He paused as he passed by the kid's bike still parked under the stairs with the blanket over it.

 _"Just take care of it would ya?"_

Yeah he'd make sure to take care of it he supposed, though he really didn't use such things like that due to walking everywhere. Maybe he'd take it over to Mitsuki's and see if she wanted to use it from time to time when she went to get groceries or go to and from work when he knew he was going to be gone for a mission and couldn't walk with her to make sure she remained safe. He'd just have to get it looked at to make sure it was running alright first. Definitely didn't need it to backfire like last time on her in the middle of driving it.

Making his way up to his apartment, Hei went inside and shut the door behind him then locked it. Sliding his shoes off and hanging up his jacket, he made his way to the other room, set the bag of food he'd grabbed on the table in the corner, then pulled his futon, pillow, and blankets out of the closet. He turned and sat down before eating the pork buns he'd grabbed and drank down the bottled iced tea. Changing into his lounge pants he crawled under the blankets after turning off the light, laying his head down and fell into the darkness of sleep quickly.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei certainly is glad that this mission is over. He certainly was missing Mitsuki that's for sure. But at least, he was also glad to help out Kenji. And also couldn't resist adding in his thoughts on when he had to get clothes for the Doll and how embarrassing and frustrating it was. Then to have Kirihara come up and find him there. *snort laughs*  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading. And again, sorry it took so long to update! I'll get another chapter up soon! *hands out pocky*


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking a bit to update again. Still preparing for my friend's big day coming up in less than a month. I'm getting equally excited for her as she is for the day. *grins* Also, got the chance to go see the new Lion King movie opening day. It was awesome! I've been a huge fan of the original since it came out and I must say, I did like the new one just as well. Even my parents loved it (since I bought tickets for them to go see it too). Anyway, enough of my chitchat, enjoy this next chapter! 

-Chapter Twenty Four-

"Hitotsubashi's dead," Huang spoke up as he read his newspaper the next day after Hei had gone to the usual meeting place at the one park. He sat with his back to Hei on the circular bench around the tree there while Hei sat opposite to him with his back to the older man. Mao was curled up in between them while Yin sat silently on the swing nearby. "Some mobster named Oshita is now running the Nakazawa family."

"So what does that mean for our mission?" Mao asked remaining curled up.

"It seems Hitotsubashi's smuggling route died with him," Huang replied. "Because of that, the higher ups have scrubbed it."

"I see," Mao spoke up quietly.

Hei kept his gaze off into the distance. He had a feeling something like that probably would have happened. Though his thoughts turned towards Kenji and the Doll. He wondered if now that Oshita was the one running the family, would he pursue the kid? Hopefully not. But also he wondered if news about Hitotsubashi would ever reach Kenji. After all, the kid had looked up to him for so long. Would he be sad to know that he'd been killed? Had the kid made it wherever he was going alright?

"What's the matter Hei?" Huang asked when Hei remained silent.

"Nothing," Hei replied with a silent sigh, closing his eyes before getting up and started walking off as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. Since the mission was over, he knew just where he wanted to go.

Turning around a corner out of sight of the park, Hei started walking straight for Mitsuki's. He wasn't sure if she was even home or not since he hadn't known her schedule from having to stay at his apartment but he did know he was going to enjoy the quiet of her apartment and maybe a bath if she was gone for a bit. But once she did get home, he was going to hold her for awhile.

Getting to her apartment, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the outer door before going inside and upstairs. Sure enough, she wasn't home but he did see that she would be home in a few hours according to her schedule written on her calendar. He gave a soft sigh as he went down to the bathroom and went to wash up and take a long, hot bath. Once he was out and dried off, he went down to her room, slid under the blankets, and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling her scent all over it. Gods, he missed her scent so much. It calmed him instantly as he curled up and closed his eyes.

* * *

Getting home from work, Mitsuki blinked as she looked down to see Hei's shoes sitting off to the side. She set her keys and purse down on the table by the door before going down the hall towards the kitchen and living room. Both were empty so she made her way down the hall towards her room. Sure enough, she found him there in bed, face half buried in the pillow on his stomach, arm hanging down off the side, his upper bare back exposed, and his eyes closed. She gave a soft smile as she came over quietly and knelt down before reaching her hand up and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He didn't stir even in the slightest for once so she knew he was obviously tired. She hoped he'd been getting enough sleep while he had been away.

Deciding to let him sleep, she turned and quietly left the room, shutting the door down to a crack before going down to the kitchen. She wondered if he'd gotten anything to eat recently so she decided she'd fix something. As she finished up, the feeling of hands wrapping around her waist from behind and soft, warm lips against her neck signalled that Hei had woken up.

"Sleep well?" she asked as he held her to him and kissed her neck softly.

"Mm-hmm." He turned her around before capturing her lips with his own in a deep kiss. She gave a soft moan as she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Miss me much?" she asked after they broke the kiss to catch their breath; his lips still hovering above hers.

"You have no idea," he replied before giving her another quick kiss then looked towards the food on the table.

"Figured you would be hungry by time you got up," she spoke up with a soft chuckle. "You were so sound asleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"I was?" He gave a blink as he looked at her. She gave a soft chuckle again and nodded. Geez, guess her scent calmed him so much that he had been able to relax completely, even without her there.

Suddenly his stomach gave a small growl and she gave another chuckle. "See? What did I tell you?" she laughed. "Go on and eat."

"But I don't want to let you go," he protested as he pulled her closer again and nuzzled her neck.

"If you go eat, we can cuddle afterwards for as long as you like. I do have tomorrow off as well."

"Deal."

Letting go of her but not before giving her another kiss, Hei went over and sat down to eat. She gave a chuckle as he started eating before she went to sit and eat with him. Once they were done and the dishes set in the sink, Hei scooped her up in his arms, carried her down to her room, and plopped her on the bed. He followed her down as he kissed her before rolling off to the side and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck while giving it light kisses.

"I'm never letting you go again," he spoke softly as he kissed her throat and up along her jaw to her ear. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She held onto him as he curled up, burying his face into the crook of her neck again. Threading her fingers through his hair, she gently rubbed the back of his head. He gave a soft sigh as he instantly started to relax in her arms. "I take it the mission you had is finished?"

"Mm-hmm." He gave another soft sigh as she continued to rub his head gently. Yeah he definitely missed this very much. It was then his thoughts turned towards Kenji and the Doll. "I...I helped out someone during my mission." He felt her hand pause slightly before continuing rubbing his head as he laid there.

"You did? That's good," she said softly.

"I...I hope so. Technically the mission was scrubbed because of my help though."

"Oh?"

"The kid...well he's more of our age...but he ran away with the Doll that was supposed to help us and the Syndicate deal with the smuggling route one of the members of the Nakazawa family had." He gave a small pause. "He was the guy's adoptive younger brother I guess, yet he defied him because he knew the Doll that was going to be sold like merchandise would have nothing but a life of hell." He gave her a small squeeze. "It honestly made me think of Yin and what I would do if I was in that same situation. I couldn't fathom seeing her being sold to be someone's plaything, even if she couldn't speak back or do anything without a command."

"Well, I'm sure that he and the Doll appreciated you helping them out," Mitsuki replied softly as she continued to massage his head.

"I hope so." He sighed softly. "I just hope that they got somewhere safe. I told him that because he defied his family to save the Doll's life, they would have to constantly be on the run and could never stay in one place for very long. He seemed to understand that but he was bound determined to follow through."

 _"...I'm willing to do whatever it takes to give her a better life. Don't you have anyone like that Li? Someone you would give up everything for to protect?"_

Kenji's words echoed through his thoughts again and he gave Mitsuki another small squeeze as he curled up against her more. He felt her give another slight pause in massaging his head again.

"Is everything okay?" When he didn't answer, she moved back a little tilting his head so she could look at his face. Those midnight blue eyes looked back at her full of emotion.

"I...I asked him why he was doing this for a nameless Doll that could neither speak or possibly understand what he was saying to her," he spoke up quietly slightly averting his gaze. "Even though he had already said her life would be hell and he couldn't think of that, he also said he did it because he cared about her. That he would risk everything, including his life, to protect her and give her a better life of her own." He gave a small pause keeping his gaze averted. "He...he asked me if there was someone that I would give up everything for to protect. I...I didn't say anything to him...but I...I thought of you. And I thought of Yin. I..." He curled up against her as he gave her another small squeeze, burying his face against her shoulder as he closed his eyes tightly; his voice slightly muffled as he spoke again. "I...I don't want to lose either of you."

"You won't. I promise." She stroked his head softly with her hand several times. "Yin is a lot stronger than she looks. Maybe not physically, but she has a strong will to stay here with you because she cares about you and knows you care about her."

Hei thought back to how Yin had shown up on her own to his apartment because she seemed worried about him. For all her quirks she had, that had been the one that surprised him the most for her to do. Usually she never came to his apartment and either remained at the safe house of the tobacco shop or close by while doing missions or discussing new intel and planning missions when they met for meetings with Huang and Mao. The only other time that she had really surprised him had been dealing with the FSB agents and she had run away of her own accord to see if her heart moved as she had put it. It had also been the only time he'd seen her cry. Whether it was from happiness or sadness, he didn't know. But after giving her the choice to leave with Kastinen or stay with him, she chose to stay.

"And you won't lose me either," Mitsuki continued softly as she stroked his head still. "I might not be able to fight as well as you but thanks to your training, I think I can handle my own much better now." She gave a small pause, smiling slightly. "Besides, I'm a lot stronger than I look too. And just like that kid, I would do whatever it took to protect you as well. And Yin. Even Mao and Huang."

Pulling his head back enough to look at her, Hei could see the soft smile she gave him. He could feel the sincerity of her words and knew they were the truth. After all, she _had_ helped save his life twice now. She'd saved Huang from being run over. And even though she hadn't saved Yin or Mao's life from being extinguished yet, she provided them with food and a place to stay. Especially when he had been hurt after his run in with Amber and Yin had brought him to Mitsuki's apartment. She had Yin stay and make sure she was safe inside instead of leaving her to go home on her own to the tobacco shop in the dark. That was more than enough proof for him.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He gave her his own soft smile before curling back up in her arms, burying his face in her shoulder again. Feeling her warmth and breathing in her soft jasmine scent allowed him to relax again. She gave a soft chuckle as she continued to rub his head gently.

Yes, he supposed that he could possibly give up everything for her just like Kenji had for the nameless Doll. Though he still questioned if it was such a wise decision. He'd told Kenji the truth about what it would be like for him constantly being on the run. The only thing was, the kid didn't have to worry about a large organisation like the Syndicate employing a multitude of Contractors to come hunt him down and kill him off like they would do to him should he go rogue. An organisation that was worldwide and had eyes and ears everywhere. Plus, to rope in Mitsuki like that to stay at his side and tear her away from her friends, her job, and her simple way of life as they ran, hid, and fought tooth and nail to stay alive everywhere they went...he still didn't know if he could do that to her. She probably would gladly come along but would she be happy about that decision? To never know a sense of normalcy, of being safe...or a place to call home again? Could he really do that to her?

Deciding he'd have to think about it further later on, he remained laying there holding her in his arms for awhile longer as she gently massaged his head. Reluctantly, he let her up so she could get a shower and changed before returning to him again to lay in his arms for awhile longer before they both got hungry and went to make dinner together. Then settling with cuddling and a movie until they were ready for an actual good night's rest, they headed to bed. Hei pulled Mitsuki close, burying his face into her upper chest, glad to be there in her arms again. Tonight he would certainly get some sleep.

* * *

It had been several days since finishing the mission dealing with Kenji and the Doll. The sakura blossoms were already starting to take bloom and there would be a viewing festival going on all week long throughout the city where there were trees.

"Man, I'd love to go to the viewing tonight," Mitsuki said as she stopped outside the door to work of the late morning shift she'd be doing. "But if not, we still have all week long.

"True. They certainly are beautiful, even in the daytime," Hei replied with a smile. "I'll see what Huang wants first then we can see about going and enjoying them okay?" She gave a nod and smile before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Have a good day."

"I will. And you too."

Turning to leave after watching her go inside, Hei made his way along the streets, hands stuffed in his pockets like usual, casually walking along. He made it to the park they usually met at and went to sit on the stairs part of the little kid's slide. Mao was curled up behind him as they waited for Huang to arrive.

"You've got a mission to do," the older man spoke up after he arrived and sat down on the circular bench. He casually handed Hei a picture before pulling out his newspaper from his coat pocket and started scanning along the pages. "There's a package you need to retrieve buried by a cherry tree."

"Beneath a cherry tree?" Hei asked looking to the photo of the note with numbers on it but parts of it were missing.

"Yeah intel says that's where the Contractor who fled from the Gate with the package buried the thing," Huang replied keeping his eyes on his newspaper.

"They want us to kill the Contractor?" Hei asked.

"He's already dead," Huang replied. "Your job is just to dig up the package." He gave a small pause. "What's inside of it is just a sample. There should also be a note with it. It has the pin number for a safe deposit box where the rest of it is hidden." He saw Hei fold up the paper he'd given him and stick it in his pocket. "Don't forget the note Hei."

"Is that all?" Hei asked turning his gaze to look at the older man from the corner of his eyes.

"Watch your back. I wouldn't doubt that others will be looking for this thing," Huang warned as he pulled the newspaper down a bit. "Don't get..." He suddenly gave an intake of breath a few times just before sneezing.

"Got the sniffles?" Mao asked picking his head up and looked at him.

"Shut up," Huang replied annoyed as he grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose.

"Allergies huh? This is one of those few times I'm actually glad to be a cat," Mao said smugly before closing his eyes as he laid his head back down on his paws.

"Don't get too happy. Cats can get allergies too," Huang pointed out.

"They can?!" Mao asked opening his eyes in disbelief.

"It's okay Mao. It's not something you and I have to worry about," Hei spoke up, his back to the feline Contractor.

"Why?" Huang asked looking at him as the younger kid kept his gaze towards the ground still sitting on the stairs, leaning against his knees a little.

"Contractors don't have dreams," Hei replied before standing up and put his hands in his pockets. "And we don't have allergies either." He walked down the few steps to the ground casually.

"Huh? I've never heard that before," Mao spoke up looking at him in surprise.

"Nothing surprises me about this team anymore," Huang grumbled looking back to his newspaper as Hei came to a stop just off to his right. "The three of you are a bunch of freaks."

"Three of us?" Mao looked to the two of them.

"Oh." Huang looked up from his newspaper and around the area. "Yin's not here."

"She's probably with that pink haired girl again," Mao pointed out.

"Pink?" Hei asked with a furrow of his brow as he tried recalling anyone with pink hair. He then remembered the one girl with the detective that always dressed up in weird outfits and had frequently ate lunch at the same place he liked to eat from time to time when he wasn't with Mitsuki while she was at work and he wandered around the city.

"They got to know each other that time Yin ran away. Ever since..." Mao gave a pause thinking as he licked his paw. "I forgot what it's called. Moe Moe or something but Yin and that girl have bonded over it."

"Have her break it off," Huang spoke up looking back to his newspaper as Mao rested his head back down on his paws and Hei looked to the feline from the corner of his eyes. "Quickly too. If she inadvertently leaks any info, it could jeopardize our entire operation."

Mao gave a grumbling sigh but said nothing more. Hei kept quiet as well. Yin having a friend outside of Mitsuki did seem like it could potentially compromise them if she did say anything but he knew that Yin also was better at keeping things when told to as well. She had kept Mitsuki knowing about him and helping him out secret from Huang all this time. Mao had only known because he had come in through his apartment window to bitch at him after Mitsuki had walked with him back to his place with his gear and make sure he made it alright.

Sighing, Hei started walking away.

"You better not forget to get that package," Huang spoke up. "And you better do it tonight."

Hei didn't say anything as he kept walking. So much for his date with Mitsuki tonight viewing the blossoms. Guess he'd have to let her know they would have to postpone it till tomorrow evening. Besides if that's all that was needed to dig up something and get it to Huang, how hard could that be? As long as no other Contractors came for it in the meantime, this mission would be a piece of cake.

* * *

Walking up the hill towards the designated sakura tree Mao had pointed out after meeting up later that night, Hei gave a sigh. He stuck the shovel he'd carried with him into the ground and turned to look at his feline teammate.

"Let's do this," he spoke quietly, voice muffled a little from behind his mask as he pulled off his black trench coat and set it aside. The slightly cool air against his bared shoulders and arms from the black tank top he wore felt better as he picked up the shovel and started digging.

Piling shovelful after shovelful of dirt to the side as Mao sat off by his coat, Hei felt a bit annoyed. Even though Mitsuki had said it was okay and she understood he had a job to do, he could tell she was a bit sad she wasn't able to go to the viewing festival tonight with him. He promised to make it up to her once this was all done.

"The Black Reaper. Killer, feared assassin, and now ditch digger," he spoke up as he continued shovelling dirt from the fairly large hole in the ground.

Suddenly the shovel hit something hard with the next strike to the dirt. He tossed the shovel to the side as Mao stood up before kneeling down and reaching for the object he'd struck.

"Is this it?" he asked as he looked to the silver box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a small vial with pink liquid inside.

"Where's the pin number?" Mao asked as he came over to inspect it. He looked inside and around the entire box. "Is there a note inside it?"

"No." Hei set it down on the ground beside him as he stood and walked down into the hole he'd made to try to see if he could find anything about this pin number.

"Here it is," Mao spoke up as he took a closer look at the vial. "See? It's written on the vial itself. Four six nine seven..."

Suddenly there was a yell of someone from behind Mao. The black cat Contractor looked back just as a stick was thrown at him and he quickly jumped out of the way. Hei turned just as the man that had thrown the stick came running over and scooped up the box before turning and running back in the direction he'd come from. With a quick flick of his hand as he put it to his belt, Hei threw his wire and carabineer at the man. It sailed through the air, landing its mark of going around the Contractor's neck easily. Quickly grabbing the wire with his gloved hands, Hei gave it a pull to stop the man, who'd put his left hand up around the wire on his neck to keep it from digging in further and choking him to death. The man suddenly brought his right arm back that held the vial before throwing it as far as he could, beyond the trees that lined a walkway in the distance near the base of the hill the tree was on.

Blue light suddenly surrounded the man and Hei realised he was also a Contractor. Obviously one of the ones Huang warned that would also be coming for the package earlier that day. But before Hei could use his own power to shock the man, he suddenly disappeared into thin air; his clothes falling down to the ground where he had been standing. The instant he disappeared, his wire went slack and Hei nearly fell backwards onto his butt. Thankfully he was able to catch and steady himself as he looked in the direction the Contractor had thrown the box. Great. This Contractor had teleportation abilities. Could this get any better?

Retracting his wire back into his belt, Hei took off running in the direction the package had been thrown. There was no way he was letting this mission get screwed up. Not after all the digging he had to do and miss his date night with Mitsuki. He didn't even wait for Mao to catch up. He just ran.

Hearing voices up ahead of what sounded like a man and woman, the woman gave a yell and a gasp as if getting grabbed by the throat. Sure enough as Hei emerged from the brush, there was the Contractor in all his naked glory. Thankfully his back was turned to him but he could see he was choking a woman on the ground in front of him with his left hand while he held onto the pink vial in his right. Quickly, he pulled his knife from his thigh holster and threw it straight at the back of the Contractor. It landed directly into his spine at the base of his neck. The man went rigid before falling over to the ground dead.

Looking to the woman that sat up staring at him in surprise, Hei slowly made his way towards her. Great. A witness. This brought back memories of the night he'd met Mitsuki. In pursuit of a Contractor, Contractor runs in with a civilian, take out the Contractor, civilian witness now who's memory has to be erased. Yeah this night just kept getting better and better.

Stopping a couple of metres in front of the woman as she slowly got to her feet, he was surprised she wasn't freaking out about the fact he'd just killed her assailant. She couldn't also be like Mitsuki with a Contractor family member could she? Well this time he wasn't taking chances. And she certainly couldn't have the same resistance to his electrical abilities to erase her memories like Mitsuki did. With a quick flick of his wrist after putting it to his carabineer on his belt and hitting the button to release it, he flicked it upwards. It wrapped around a tree branch above before he hit the button to retract it, allowing himself to go flying up into the air. She followed her gaze upwards before he swung down behind her, landing with ease as he quickly retracted the wire back into his belt. With a quick movement, he grabbed her shoulders and zapped her unconscious.

"Did you kill her too?" Mao asked finally catching up to him as he lowered the woman down towards the ground slowly.

"Not necessary," Hei replied, voice still muffled from behind his mask as he laid her down. "Have her memory erased." Yes, he was not taking chances this time.

Spotting her purse off to the side that had fallen with the flap open, Hei noticed a badge of some sort sticking out. He narrowed his eyes on it as he reached to pick it up.

"What's wrong?" Mao asked.

"She's with the Public Security Division," Hei replied as he stood back up, looking to the badge in his hand. Great. She worked with Kirihara. Add another point to this night's tally of things that just kept making it difficult to finish this mission and get back to Mitsuki. "That means she knows about Contractors."

"So if we use M.E. on her, they'll know for sure the Syndicate was responsible," Mao spoke up.

"You're right. But knowing Public Security, they won't do anything to make information about us public," Hei replied. "Let's leave her."

"And if this gets out?" Mao looked up at him with a raised cat eyebrow. Unlike with Mitsuki, this woman wasn't likely to make any deals with Hei in order to keep quiet.

"If it does, you know what happens." Hei flipped her badge shut. What would happen would be that he would be ordered to kill the woman. Something he didn't want to do if necessary. He looked to the cat again. "Mao. Take the vial and get it to Huang. I'll clean up here."

"Gotcha." Mao turned to the pink vial on the ground by the dead Contractor's hand before picking it up in his mouth. With a jingle of the bell on his collar, he turned and sprinted off into the darkness of the night.

Turning to the woman and dead Contractor, Hei gave a sigh. This night definitely sucked. Once he was done here, he'd have to go fill in the hole he'd made before he could go back to Mitsuki's. A hot shower certainly was the first thing he was going to get.

Pulling his knife from the Contractor's spine, Hei wiped it off before returning it to its sheath. Then grabbing the man where he wouldn't get blood all over him, he dragged him into the brush and bushes to hide out of sight from the walkway to deal with later. Returning back to the woman, he picked up her purse, making sure all the contents were in it, and slung it up on his shoulder. Kneeling down in front of the woman, he next picked her up in his arms before carrying her a little ways down the path where there was a bench and set her down on it gently so she was laying on her side. Then placing her purse by her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio.

"Yin. I need you to send your spectre out and keep an eye on someone." He gave Yin the general area to the little stream that was behind the woman. A couple of moments later, the silvery white blob appeared on the surface, floating on the calm water. He pointed at the woman and the blob bobbed up and down a little letting him know she was watching and contact him through the radio if something happened.

Turning back towards the direction of the body he had to get rid of, Hei gave a sigh before heading to take care of it then take care of the hole he'd dug, along with the Contractor's clothes. When he was done, he returned back to the area he'd left the woman. She was still unconscious on the bench with Yin's spectre still floating on the water watching. He remained in the shadows of a tree, hidden from her sight as he watched if she would wake soon. Several long minutes seemed to pass before Hei saw her twitch slightly and eyes open slowly as she finally came to. She slowly sat up and looked around as if confused a bit.

"So it...it was just a dream?" she spoke up quietly. Hei could just barely hear her from where he hid. He gave a furrow of his brow a little at seeing her cheeks redden a little as she clutched both of her hands together in front of her chest. Was she blushing?

Giving a sigh to herself, he watched her stand up slowly as she got her bearings before looking to see her purse laying on the bench. Picking it up, she slung it up on her shoulder then turned and headed down the walkway in the direction of her place no doubt. He hoped at least she would be alright getting home by herself, even if she was part of Kirihara's team trying to take him down. There was a certain amount of respect he had to give to the police chief for her ability to handling herself and her team so well. After all, having seen her in action of keeping a level enough head about her during the incident with Wei and Alice and her subordinate, Saitou, following her command without hesitation meant he put a lot of trust in her. That and when they had talked while doing dishes before the whole ordeal had started, Saitou had said that Kirihara was damn scary when she wanted to be but he could tell it had been in a respectful manner. Thankfully he hadn't seen that side of her but he had to give credit when it came to relentlessly pursuing him. And not hesitating to shoot at him either. The memory of the bullet she had managed to land into his leg flitted across his thoughts. Despite remembering the pain it had given him and nearly ending his life from the blood loss as he escaped, that incident had brought him and Mitsuki together. At least in the sense that she revealed that she had known who he was the entire time and initiated their deal.

Looking to Yin's spectre bobbing on the water, Hei looked back to the woman as she finally walked down the pathway and out of sight. Then stepping out of the shadows, he went over towards the water, pulling off his mask.

"Thank you Yin." The blob gave a sway as if to say he was welcome before disappearing. Then turning, Hei headed back towards Mitsuki's. He just hoped that the woman wouldn't remember anything of detail about this night that might allow her to identify him should they run into each other on the street while he was portraying his alias. Should he be compromised then, he really would be in deep trouble.

* * *

"You lost the package?!" Huang asked mildly irritated the next day after meeting up at the usual spot in the park. Yin was there this time sitting on one of the swings silently like always. Hei leaned casually against the railing in front of her, just out of her reach, facing her direction. "What the hell happened?!"

Mao's bell gave a jingle from him jumping backwards a little as Huang threw his cigarette at the ground in front of him. Mao flattened his ears and had his tail tucked between his legs showing obvious shame.

"Look I'm really sorry but it wasn't my fault," Mao spoke up. "Spring is particularly a difficult time if you're a cat." He gave a pause remembering being chased by that fluffy white female cat and ended up tumbling down the side of the little riverbank, dropping the vial in the process. It had rolled down into the water. "I searched all over for it but it didn't turn up. Don't worry though. I'll find it."

"Damn right you will! I can't count on any of you screw-ups!" Hei saw Huang pull off his hat and scratch his head for a moment before placing it back on his head. Then he turned and looked at the silver haired girl on the swing. "And speaking of, no more hanging out with that weird pink haired girl Yin. We can't have anything compromise our operation."

"Huang wait a minute," Mao spoke up. "All she did was make a friend. Where's the harm?"

"Right here if you don't find that vial," Huang retorted as he stuck his foot out at the cat Contractor and made a little kicking motion at him. The black cat jumped backwards just out of his reach. He then turned towards the silver haired girl again. "Understood?"

"Yes," Yin replied quietly as Hei looked to her remaining silent himself. He could see the flicker of sadness in her unseeing lavender eyes. It kind of seemed unfair since Yin did seem to enjoy the weird girl's company just as much as she seemed to enjoy Mitsuki's.

"Well what about Mitsuki?" Mao pointed out, getting Hei's attention as he turned his head and looked to the feline out of his peripherals. The cat glanced towards Hei for a split second before looking back to the older man. "She's gone to see her before. And you don't say anything about that."

"I..."

Huang glanced towards Hei still leaning there casually but he could see those midnight blue orbs watching him from the corners of his eyes. When it came to that and knowing the deal Hei had with the girl after she saved his life, he really didn't want to upset him by saying the wrong thing. Especially not after trying to stop him from seeing Amber, even though he knew now from information he'd gotten from his contact that Hei seemed he was out for revenge against the other Contractor for what happened in South America. In Mitsuki's case, he really didn't know what Hei thought of her but he could tell that Mitsuki seemed to genuinely care about the kid with the words she had spoken that day that she had saved him from being run over by that car. The last thing he wanted was Hei to get pissed off and electrocute him again because this time Hei might not pull his punch.

"She's...a different case altogether," Huang finally replied in a grumpy tone. "And she already knows who we are. The other girl doesn't." He gave a huff before turning and walking off as he pulled out another cigarette.

"Well?" Mao asked as he turned to look at Hei who hadn't moved, but saw those dark blue eyes watching Huang walk away before looking down at him. Hei didn't say anything before he straightened up from leaning against the railing. He looked to Yin with an apologetic look flickering in his eyes about her not being able to see the other girl she'd made friends with. She might not be able to see it with her own eyes but he knew she could sense his emotions about it. After all, she had been the first one to notice that he'd been acting _strange_ as she put it. So he knew she could tell that he was sorry about Huang being a bit of a pain about everything.

Turning without another word, Hei started walking away feeling Mao's eyes on him. He decided he'd just wander around again while waiting for Mitsuki to get out of work. While walking around, he started getting hungry and headed for the one shop he liked getting a bunch of noodle bowls at with the one man that ran the place and his young daughter. The man greeted him with a smile as he came in asking if he wanted his usual, which Hei gladly smiled and gave a nod to.

Polishing off a few bowls, Hei heard the door open that he had his back to and the sound of two sets of footsteps before two chairs gave sounds of being moved. The owner went over to take their orders and Hei stiffened slightly hearing the familiar voice of the pink haired girl speak up. Great. Not her again. He wasn't thrilled when she seemed to show up like a stalker, following him like some high school crush or whatever. Even if he wasn't with Mitsuki and wasn't a deadly Contractor assassin, she definitely wasn't his type.

Hearing the second person speak up, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Even though he'd only heard her speak a handful of words, he recognised the voice of the woman from last night. _Shit._ How did she know the pink haired girl? Had she followed him because she recognised him from last night? Okay this was not a time to do anything to make himself stand out. He looked to the bowls already piling up. Well, more than eating a lot and people usually giving him funny looks for it. He just had to play it cool and keep his ears open to listen and see if the woman said anything to signal she recognised him from last night.

Ordering some more bowls, Hei continued to eat, minding his own business while listening in on anything they had to say. They didn't talk a whole lot but he could feel their eyes staring at him. Was it because he ate a lot or was it because she recognised him? It was a bit nerve-racking not knowing the reason why she was here. He continued eating several more bowls until he had a large stack on the table in front of him.

"Ah. It was delicious," he spoke up after finishing off his last bowl and set it with the stack of other bowls there. He casually got up, setting the money for the food down on the table while looking towards the owner, who thanked him like always. Then turning as he put his hands in his jeans pockets, he casually strolled past the two of them. The woman from last night seemed to fidget before quickly looking down towards her food she'd ordered. He pretended to ignore them as he opened the door and went out before shutting it behind him again.

Stepping out of the line of sight from the door, Hei leaned up against the outer wall and listened for anything from the two of them inside.

"Incredible!" he heard the woman exclaim. What was so incredible?

"See? I told you they were gorgeous!" the pink haired girl replied. What was gorgeous?

"There's no doubt!" the woman spoke up again. Crap did she recognise him?

"Um is everything okay?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yup! Great!" There was a bit of a pause, possibly of her taking a bite of her food. It was confirmed when next she spoke, it sounded like she was talking with her mouth full. "It wasn't a dream!" _Dammit._ She'd said something about a dream last night after waking up on the bench.

"Um...are you sure you're okay?" the pink haired girl asked confused.

"Never been better. Tell me where that guy lives."

"What? Not a chance! I've had my eye on him for a long time. He's mine." _Damn._ Even he could slice the jealousy the pink haired girl's words had with his knives. Well that explained why she showed up here to eat lunch often. Too bad she had no idea he was taken already.

"I'm sorry. I've been suffering from writer's block." Huh? Writing?

"What?! Oh no! You'll snap out of it right?!"

"Gee I really don't know. But seeing that guy again might motivate me to finish that Morris story."

Morris story? Now Hei was confused. So the woman was a writer of some story and seeing him motivated her to write? And what kind of story? There were too many questions and no answers for any of them. But one thing was certain: it looked like he'd be stuck going back to his apartment tonight instead of Mitsuki's in order to keep her from finding out about her. He definitely didn't want Mitsuki to get caught helping him out in case things turned sour and this woman figured out who he was.

Sighing in slight annoyance, Hei turned and headed off before they finished their food and came out to find him still there. That was the last thing he needed was to look even more suspicious and draw attention to himself. Why did this mission have to be so complicated? Even though he couldn't be one hundred percent understanding of what it was like for Mao in springtime with all the female cats in heat, why did he have to drop that damn vial? And where had he dropped it? Hell, he'd go find the damn thing himself if he could. But now he had this woman possibly following him to worry about. He couldn't go splashing around in the water where Mao said he'd dropped it without looking suspicious.

Heading in the direction of Mitsuki's work, Hei walked around the area keeping an eye open for the pink haired girl and other woman in case they decided to follow him. He was glad that it seemed that pink haired girl hadn't followed him around during the times he happened to be with Mitsuki. With her personality, he had a feeling she'd have some sort of major meltdown. Though he didn't really care, it was the scene she'd probably make that worried him the most. Definitely did not need all that unwanted attention to himself.

Finally making his way to the side door, Hei stopped beside it like he usually did and leaned up against the outer wall casually, sticking his hands in his pockets as he waited. Several moments passed by before the door opened and both Mitsuki and Minako came out together.

"Oh! Hey Li," Minako spoke up with a grin like usual when she saw him.

"Hey Katsuragi," he replied in his usual tone with his alias then looked to Mitsuki and gave her his usual smile. She smiled back as she came over to him, taking his hand in hers.

"So did you guys go to the viewing festival yet?" Minako asked as they headed for the sidewalk.

"Oh no. Not yet," Mitsuki replied.

"Awww. Why not?"

"I had to work last night sadly," Hei replied with a small sigh.

"Well are you going tonight?"

"I'd like to," Mitsuki said with a hopeful tone. She felt Hei give her hand two soft squeezes. It was his silent signal he'd come up with to let her know something was up and it usually involved work. She gave him two soft squeezes back letting him know she understood.

"You have to come tonight!" Minako spoke up as she stopped and grabbed Mitsuki's free hand that wasn't being held. "Hisoka and I are going. We can make it a double date!" She looked to Hei. "You don't have to work tonight do you?"

"Uh...no..." Technically he didn't but having that woman follow him didn't help matters.

"Good! It's settled! I'll see you guys at the festival okay?" She gave Hei a pointed look that said he better not disappoint Mitsuki before she turned and headed off with a wave. Hei gave a small sigh.

"Sorry about that," Mitsuki spoke up with a soft squeeze of her hand as they turned and headed towards her apartment.

"It's okay." Hei gave a small shrug.

"So what's up?" she asked with a small squeeze of her hand to his again. Hei knew she was asking about his signal earlier.

"It seems that I might be followed," Hei spoke up switching to Mandarin but still kept his voice low. She gave a small furrow of her brow. "Last night I had a run in with a Contractor that wanted the package I needed to retrieve. He threw it quite a ways before using his power to teleport when I went to stop him. After catching up with him, it seemed he had run into a woman that was with the Public Security Division who had seen him and was trying to kill her. I easily took him out but I had to zap her unconscious. I was going to have Mao contact someone to come erase her memory but that's when I saw her badge and knew that she'd realise something was up if M.E. was used on her. I had Yin watch her while I took care of the Contractor and came back to at least see if the woman was okay from a distance, hoping that she wouldn't remember anything when I zapped her. However, she was with this one girl that seems to like to follow me around as well after seeing me from a previous mission when I was eating lunch today."

"Does the other girl know who you are?" she replied in Mandarin as well.

"No. She only knows me by my alias," Hei replied with a small shake of his head still using his native speech. "Seems she's developed some sort of crush on me but it's purely one sided." He gave her hand a little squeeze as he looked to her with a soft smile to let her know she was the only one he loved. "I'm not sure how the girl and woman know each other but I'm not fully sure if she remembers anything from last night. I overheard them talking about me...or at least me as my alias. I'm just hoping that the woman doesn't put two and two together and realise me as Li is the same me as the Black Reaper."

"I see. I hope she doesn't remember for both of our sakes," Mitsuki spoke softly giving his hand another squeeze.

"I hope so too." He gave her hand another small squeeze. "Otherwise if my alias is compromised..." He trailed off both knowing that it would mean he'd have to leave the city and go on the run. "I might have to stop by my apartment for awhile tonight and make sure she doesn't happen to follow me to your place. I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me out should my alias be compromised."

"I understand." She gave a soft sigh.

"But...I'd still like to go to the viewing festival with you tonight."

"R-really?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Well I did promise after all." He gave her a smile in return. "Besides, Katsuragi won't let me live it down if I disappoint you. And I really don't want to face her 'big sister, best friend' wrath."

"Yeah that sounds like Minako," she laughed as they finally reached her apartment and headed inside.

* * *

"Mitsuki! Li! Over here!"

Mitsuki looked to see her friend over on a blanket she'd spread out in the twilight hours of dusk wave to her. Her boyfriend, Hisoka, was sitting beside her. She gave a small squeeze of Hei's hand as they made their way through the crowded area where many others sat around on blankets with food and drinks under the cherry trees.

"Oh wow. You look gorgeous," Minako spoke up as they stopped at the blanket before taking a seat, looking to Mitsuki wearing her qipao and had her hair up like she did for her birthday, including wearing the dragon hair clip. She looked to Hei wearing the matching changpao of her brother's. "Damn. You look good in that too."

"Eh heh. Mitsuki insisted after I suggested she wear her qipao again," Hei replied scratching at the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"Well given this _is_ a special occasion, why not?" Minako pointed out with a grin before pulling out some tea from the small cooler she and Hisoka had brought. She poured them in some glasses and passed them out.

"So Li, how do you like the city so far?" Hisoka asked with a smile.

"Different a bit than what I'm used to," Hei replied after taking a drink, looking down at the liquid inside for a moment then raised his head up, giving a soft smile as he looked towards Mitsuki. "But it's pretty nice honestly."

"Minako said you were here studying at the university? Something about the stars and such?"

"Oh um...yeah I do like to study them," Hei replied with a shrug.

"Does that mean you want to get into some job with research on the stars and the Gate and all? I heard they pay pretty well." Hisoka sipped his tea.

"I don't know." Hei gave a shrug again. "I'm still trying to decide what all I want to do." He glanced to Mitsuki that had looked at him.

"How long are you here to study for?"

"I'm not sure honestly." Hei looked back down to his drink again for a moment then looked back up. "But I'd like to be able to stay here for awhile. There's so much to this city that's pretty interesting."

"Uh huh. I know a few things that fall into that category," Minako pointed out with a mischievous grin. Mitsuki's cheeks turned bright pink as she looked down to her glass and Hei gave a bit of an embarrassed look himself. Minako bust up laughing as Hisoka shook his head while giving a small smile.

Suddenly a soft breeze shifted the air around them enough and some cherry blossom petals floated through the air down towards the ground. A blossom each landed in both Hei and Mitsuki's cups.

"Well hey! Look at that," Minako pointed out as the two looked into their cups at the flowers sitting on the surface. "Seems like the two of you are blessed with good luck."

"You think so?" Mitsuki asked as she reached in and pulled out the flower as did Hei with his and both held it in their hands.

"Of course!" Minako replied grinning.

Mitsuki and Hei glanced towards each other. She gave him a soft smile that he returned before taking his flower and put it in her hair. Then he took hers and put it in next to the other one. Minako made a comment how adorable that was, which caused Mitsuki to blush again.

Chatting for a little bit longer and Minako begging to get a picture of the two of them together then one of her and Hisoka, Hei and Mitsuki finally excused themselves to head back home. Once inside, Mitsuki took the two cherry blossoms from her hair and stuck them in a book, which Hei gave a slightly puzzled look at.

"It's to press and dry them," she smiled as she shut the book again and set it down before setting another slightly heavier book off her shelf on top of it. "That way I can save them as a memento of tonight." She gave a small blush as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands a little before looking back up with a smile. "I just want to say thank you though for tonight. It was nice to enjoy watching the cherry blossoms with you. I'll always remember it."

"I will as well," Hei replied with a soft smile as he brought his hand to cup her cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I honestly felt normal for once. So thank you as well."

Giving her another soft kiss, Hei reluctantly pulled away before going to get changed into his normal white shirt and jeans from the changpao. Then going to the door to slide his shoes back on, he turned to her again.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can," he replied softly cupping her cheek again. "Hopefully dealing with this woman won't take too long. But I do want to make sure she doesn't remember anything about the other night."

"I understand." She put her hand over his still on her cheek. "Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I will." He gave her another soft kiss before reluctantly turning to head out the door. It didn't take him too long to get back to his apartment, but he kept his guard up and senses on full alert to everything around him. Thankfully there wasn't a sign of her around just yet, so he quickly went up to his apartment and inside, leaving the lights off.

Going over to his window, he peered out through the small opening he made with the fabric to keep inconspicuous to anyone looking towards it. He waited quietly for a short bit and was about to call it a night and head back to Mitsuki's when movement caught his eye. There was the woman coming up the road before pausing and looking up at his building and the windows along the back of it. He mentally cursed at her finding his address. Obviously the pink haired girl had managed to find it out after all. Glad he hardly was here then to have her see him.

Watching as she stood around waiting, most likely for him to show himself, she leaned her back up against the electrical wire pole under the light at the corner of the wall that separated the apartment's property from the street area. She stood like that for several minutes before she suddenly turned and seemed to make an embarrassed laugh while putting her hand to the back of her head. Then quickly, she scampered off down the street towards the bridge that ran over the small canal not far from the back of the property in line of sight of his window. He heard the sound of footsteps outside and the creak of the door at the end of the building open then shut. It must have been Babo getting home from wherever that had caused her to run off in embarrassment.

Seeing her turn to look back at his window as she stopped on the bridge, Hei saw her seem to sigh before turning and walking off into the darkness of night again. Obviously she hadn't been there to arrest him tonight. But still, it made him a bit worried what she might do. He waited around for several more moments before seeing that she wasn't coming back. With a small sigh of relief for the moment, he turned, heading back outside quietly, and made his way back to Mitsuki's again for the night.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Oh silly Ootsuka. Hei having to deal with her now. *laughs* And poor Mao dealing with his own female feline problems. But I had to add in a little bit more with Hei getting to interact with Mitsuki and her friends to give more of that sense of normalcy for him and feeling more human.  
Also, I know that this episode was kind of a bonus one in the series that really didn't seem to fit in any particular place (though I heard someone mention it was kind of after the Kenji incident but before him dealing with Alma). But I thought it would be great to stick in here regardless. *grins*  
Anyway, hope you liked it. And thanks for reading and for all your reviews! *hands out cookies*


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Even though the last chapter was pretty long, I decided I'd do a double update for waiting so patiently while I got these up. So thanks again for your patience! Enjoy the chapter!

-Chapter Twenty Five-

"What is she doing here?" Mao asked standing beside Hei a few nights later as he watched from his darkened apartment out the window to the woman standing there under the light again like she had every night. She had given a small laugh of embarrassment again after he'd heard the window to Babo's apartment open before scampering off once more. Hei had filled him in what seemed was going on. "Do you think she's tracked us down?"

"I don't know," Hei replied keeping his eyes on the retreating woman into the night's shadows. "But it's starting to worry me." Not to mention taking his time away from being able to unwind and spend it with Mitsuki before she went to bed. Sometimes he ended up staying long enough at his apartment for the woman to leave that by time he returned back to Mitsuki's, she was already sound asleep. After all, he'd told her to not worry about staying up for him and get her rest so she didn't get sick and miss work.

* * *

"Hei we're in luck," Mao spoke up as he found him waiting for Mitsuki to get out of work the next late afternoon.

"Did you find the vial?" he asked quietly keeping his ears and eyes open for anyone watching.

"No but we have the pin number from the vial so now we can retrieve the rest."

"Wait...how do you have the pin number without the vial?" Hei furrowed his brow confused recalling his feline teammate hadn't memorised all the numbers he'd seen that night before the other Contractor had come and snatched the box. Neither had he looked at the vial to get the numbers before having Mao run off to take it to Huang before losing it.

"Seems Yin was read this strange fan fiction story that the pink haired girl told her that had the pin number in it. Something about Morris Nights."

"Morris Nights?" Hei gave a blink then remembered the conversation he'd overheard that day at lunch with the pink haired girl and woman and that she was a writer and something about a Morris story. "Wait...she put it in a story?"

"Yeah. When we were meeting earlier today and Huang was bitching at me for not having found the vial yet, I told him I remembered the first part of the pin but not the last part. Yin suddenly spoke up rattling off the numbers, which got us wondering where she had heard it and she started babbling about the story she's been told about. Huang went to check it out and sure enough, there was the pin number." He gave a small pause. "So if we hurry, we might be able to get the rest and get it to Huang in time."

At that moment, the door opened and Mitsuki came out with Minako. Hei and Mao turned to look at the two of them.

"Oh hey again Li," Minako spoke up then looked down to Mao. "Aww. What a cute kitty." She leaned down and picked up Mao, who remained calm and let her pick him up but turned his ears backwards a little to show his annoyance. "Is he yours?" She gave a soft scratch to his ears that Mao couldn't help but give a small purr to despite his displeasure at the situation.

"Um...yeah sort of..." Hei gave a small _eh heh_ as he scratched at the back of his head.

"What did you name him? Or is it a girl?"

"Uh...Mao," Hei replied unable to really think of any better name at the slight surprise of having found out the good news Mao had shared. He glanced to Mitsuki.

"Wait...doesn't Mao mean cat in Mandarin?" She gave a raise of her eyebrow at the cat then at Hei.

"Yeah...I uh...just wanted to keep it simple," Hei replied giving another embarrassed laugh. Mao turned his ears backwards again, giving him a small roll of his eyes after turning to look at him so Minako didn't see. "Plus I'm not very good with coming up with any cool names I guess. Though I thought about giving one that was completely foreign like Hernandez."

"That's an interesting name to come up with," Minako chuckled then looked to Mitsuki. "So does this guy stay with you at your place or...?"

"Oh he comes and goes as he pleases," Mitsuki spoke up with a smile before holding her hands open to take Mao from her friend. Minako gave him a last scratch on the ears before handing him over to her. "But he's a good kitty. And smart." Hei fought the urge to add _ass_ to the end of that.

"I guess we should head off so we can get Mao something to eat," Hei said with a smile. "I'm sure he's hungry from roaming around wherever he pleases."

"Oh alright." Minako turned to Mao and gave him a last scratch on the ears. "Be a good kitty for your human parents." She then turned and headed for the sidewalk, waving goodbye to the three of them before disappearing around the corner.

"Human parents my ass," Mao quipped with a roll of his eyes as his ears turned backwards in annoyance again. He looked towards Mitsuki then to Hei. "If we're going to get this done, we better go now."

"Oh...you have work to do?" Mitsuki asked furrowing her brow a little as she set Mao back down on the ground.

"Yeah uh...it's about what I told you the other day," Hei replied, glancing towards the cat as his feline teammate raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll uh...explain later okay?"

"Alright." She gave him a smile and nod of understanding.

"Come on. Geez." Mao turned and headed for the sidewalk to wait for Hei.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay getting home," she said as Hei gave a small frown at having to leave. "Go get what you need done. Don't want to miss your opportunity to get your mission completed do you?"

"I promise I'll be back later," he spoke up, reaching his hand out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had come loose from her clip and fallen in her face. She gave him a soft smile and nod before he turned and quickly followed after Mao.

"So do you always tell her about your missions?" Mao spoke up as they made their way towards the destination to retrieve the rest of the contents they needed to get.

"Not always," he replied, keeping his tone even and devoid of emotion.

"Uh huh..." Mao looked up to see Hei give him a look that said to just drop it. As much as Mao would have loved to press him for more information, he also didn't want to piss him off and ruin the chance to finish this mission. "By the way, that Hernandez comment was not funny." Hei's lips twitched upwards a little but he remained silent.

Getting to the place where the rest of the contents were being stored, Mao told Hei the pin number. Hei scouted out around the area, thankfully not seeing anyone else suspicious or Kirihara's team anywhere before making his way inside to retrieve it casually. Once he got back outside, he met up with Mao that had waited for him before heading off to meet up with Huang and deliver it to him.

"You might want to go back to your apartment for the time being and keep an eye on that woman in case she shows up again," Mao pointed out after Huang had left with the rest of the vials. "Huang should notify us via radio once he's got the package where it needs to be." Mao gave a sigh as he put his ears backwards. "Meanwhile I'll continue to try to find that last vial."

"Fine," Hei replied with a small sigh. He wasn't thrilled to have to wait around away from Mitsuki but Mao did have a point. After all, he did need to make sure to clear up any ties he might have to keep that woman from linking his alias with being BK-201 as well.

Making his way back to his apartment, he left the lights off and sat down beside the window with the curtain opened just a little bit. He pulled out his radio, placing the earpiece in his ear, and turned it on, waiting for Huang's confirmation. Quietly scanning the area, he waited to see if the woman would show up again. Sure enough, she came not too much longer after the sun had gone down, leaning against the light pole again waiting. He still was curious what she constantly waited for him to do.

Sighing mentally to himself, he turned away from the window and put his back against the wall, bringing his left knee up and leaned his arms against it while folding his right leg in underneath. He had a feeling something was about to go up.

"The package is secure but your identity has been compromised," Huang's voice spoke up through the radio a short time later. "The author's got a pretty accurate description of you in that story of hers. You know what you have to do now."

"Yeah," Hei replied as he looked to the floor in front of him. It was what he had feared. He was going to have to kill her.

Turning off the radio with a sigh, Hei set it down on the table he sat by before standing up and going to get his gear on he had grabbed from one of the safe houses nearby on his way back to his apartment. Tucking his mask into his inside coat pocket, he opened his window slowly so as to not make a sound and looked out at the area around. The woman had left, obviously disappointed in not seeing him there once again. He then checked to make sure that none of his neighbours were looking out the windows either before slipping out silently, shutting his window behind him again. Then with silent precision, jumped to the wall not far from his window and down to the ground easily. He was going to have to find the woman and quick.

Slipping his mask on over his face, Hei made his way through the shadows of the neighbourhood in the direction he had watched her usually walk away in. Hearing footsteps along the streets, Hei ducked around a corner, pressing himself up against an alley wall and peered from behind his mask to see Saitou running along looking around. Crap. Was he on his trail too? But then he pulled out his phone and called on it saying he'd lost sight of Ootsuka. Obviously he was trying to find her too. But why?

Watching him hang up and put the phone back in his pocket before running off to search some more, Hei waited patiently until he was out of sight before slipping around the corner and in the direction Saitou had come from. If he'd lost her in this direction, that meant she was close by.

Hearing footsteps like they were running up ahead, Hei came around the corner only to see the woman running towards him. She had her head turned to look behind her as he walked a few silent paces towards her then stopped. Turning her head back to look in front of her, he saw her stop several metres from him with a look of surprise on her face. He gave a silent sigh to himself while keeping still, wishing he really didn't have to do this. Mitsuki definitely would never forgive him for this would she? She might have accepted that he had to do what he did in order to keep alive, but he'd told her he never went after regular, innocent citizens and usually took out the Contractors he was meant to take out. Granted this woman wasn't a regular citizen because she was a cop, but she was more or less under the innocent aspect because she was still trying to protect the rest of the citizens of the city from harm.

"It's you," she spoke up in quiet surprise just as the sound of a car's engine came to Hei's ears and a familiar blue Porsche pulled up behind her. The door flung open to reveal Kirihara as she jumped out and ran to the woman.

"Ootsuka get in!" she said as she grabbed the woman's shoulder, who turned her head to look at the policewoman.

"Chief, this guy...he's..."

"He's a Contractor who's going to kill you," Kirihara cut her off as she looked to Hei still standing there like a statue.

"A Contractor?" Ootsuka asked as she turned to look towards Hei again with a blink. "Yeah but he saved me from..."

"Move it! Let's go!" Kirihara said as she quickly pulled her away towards her car.

Watching them get in before the police chief threw the car into reverse and floored it, Hei gave a mental sigh in aggravation. This just got ten times worse. Was he going to have to take out Kirihara as well? He walked forward to the side street Kirihara had taken off down as he reached into his coat for his knife that had his wire hooked to it already. Before they got too far down the road, he quickly flung it with precision towards the rear driver's side tire. It landed its mark, slicing a gash into the rubber where it had sunk in before being expelled to the ground. The sound of screeching wheels echoed through the air as Kirihara lost control of her car from the flat tire before it turned sideways and skid several metres before hitting the side of an open area of the wall that ran along the road.

Seeing that Kirihara was at least okay as she opened the door and stumbled out along with Ootsuka, Hei saw Saitou suddenly come running from a side street for the two of them.

"Chief!" Saitou spoke up as he stopped beside her.

"Come on!" Kirihara said as she seemed to regain her senses a bit before grabbing Saitou's arm and ran into the opening in the wall with Ootsuka following that led to a construction site.

Taking this opportunity to quickly make his way in the shadows to the construction area down a different road, Hei came up to the wall and quickly scaled it. He dropped down to the ground hearing their footsteps stop nearby. Then quickly looking up at the partially finished building, he threw his carabineer up to wrap around one of the beams and hit the button to retract it, sending him up into the air.

Landing on the scaffolding silently, Hei unhooked his carabineer and slunk through the shadows towards the entrance that they had come into. He could see Kirihara pull out her gun and undo the safety as the three of them were hunched down behind a tarp covering whatever it held underneath to keep dry from any rain several metres from the entrance where her car had hit. The memory of the last time she'd fired that gun at him and lodged a bullet in his leg flickered across his thoughts. Glad there wasn't any wind tonight to move his coat out of the way this time. He listened in with hearing their conversation they were having.

"What are we running from?" Saitou asked confused.

"It's BK-201, the Black Reaper himself," Kirihara informed the two of them.

"He's the guy I've been stalking?" Ootsuka asked in disbelief.

"You didn't know he was the Black Reaper?" Kirihara asked also in disbelief that her subordinate had no clue.

"No. I just thought he was a sexy guy with a great body." Hei mentally shook his head at the comment.

"Who just happens to wear a mask. Didn't that raise a red flag for you?" Saitou pointed out. Hei had to give him credit for not being stupid.

"Of course it didn't Saitou," she replied defensively. "I mean love is blind isn't it?" Both of the others looked at her in shock.

"Love?" both Kirihara and Saitou said at the same time with a blink.

"Yeah. The same thing you secretly harbour for you know who but you're too scared to admit it," Ootsuka said pointing at Saitou. "Well I got news for you pal. If you're too much of a coward to tell her, it's not real love!"

"Wha? Wait...what are you talking about?" Saitou stuttered. Hei saw his gaze flicker towards Kirihara beside him that was looking at Ootsuka still with a puzzled look on her face. He couldn't help but blink realising that the one that Saitou obviously liked was Kirihara. Oh _this_ was greatly amusing.

Suddenly, Kirihara turned her attention back towards the situation as she started to get up.

"Stay down," she said as she moved into line of the entrance they had run in from before going to one knee. She brought her gun up ready to fire as she pointed it at the entrance. Hei could see her scanning the area in front of her for him to come up the road to that entrance. That would have been the dumbest move for him to make. Did she really think he'd walk right into a trap like that?

Making a small movement as he reached for one of his knives and detached it from his wire it had been on earlier, Hei flung it towards her. He was aiming for her gun to slice through it so she didn't have a weapon to shoot him with but she turned her head as it came for her. With a speed he hadn't expected of her, she turned her gun and fired at his knife. The bullet hit it just right shattering it into pieces. Well damn. She was an even better shot than he took her for. Most wouldn't have hit his knife being thrown that fast at them. It made him respect her a bit more though it still didn't change the fact that he had to make sure none of them would be able to connect him and his alias together. So far it didn't seem Ootsuka had said his alias name to either of them but even so, all they had to do was track down who she had been stalking to figure out that it was him. Then he'd be in deep trouble.

"We need backup!" Saitou called to Kirihara as he had moved to shield Ootsuka.

"There's no time!" Kirihara replied as she turned to look back at them. "Saitou take Ootsuka and get out of here! I'll draw him away."

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't just abandon the woman I love!" Saitou suddenly realised what he had said and made an embarrassed face. Hei couldn't tell what Kirihara's face looked like since her back was to him. But he had a feeling it probably was just as surprised. He had to give credit to Saitou for actually saying something to her, even if he hadn't expected to. Saitou suddenly stood up and looked down at Kirihara still kneeling. "It's true. I love you Chief!" He turned and started running off to go around the partially built building to see if he could confront Hei himself.

"Saitou!" Kirihara called as she turned to see him running off.

Turning to go after Saitou, Hei decided the best bet would be to take him out now that he was away from the others. He still didn't want to but if he wanted to make sure he didn't have to leave the city and thus leave Mitsuki yet, he'd have to do this. Watching from above, he saw Saitou come around a corner to the back part of the building, gun raised and ready to shoot. When he turned his head to the left to look around the area for any signs of being ambushed, Hei took the opportunity to come down from above.

Landing in front of Saitou and startling him, Hei quickly dodged the two shots fired at him messily. He quickly reached down and grabbed his carabineer attached to his wire and flung it at Saitou as he went low towards the ground. The wire came up and wrapped around the policeman's neck though he turned to point his gun at Hei with his right hand while his left went up to grab at the wire to keep it from choking him. Hei quickly used his right hand to catch himself and do a handstand while holding the wire with his left hand before quickly using his foot to kick Saitou's arm upwards, knocking his gun from his grip. It landed on the ground nearby.

Flipping over and landing in a crouch, Hei turned facing Saitou as he slowly rose to his feet, keeping the wire taut while the bigger man gripped the wire with both hands. Hei pulled the knife from his thigh holster, twirling it in his hand for a second, before giving a bit of a yank on the wire to pull the man forward. Saitou kept his ground just as Hei heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Saitou!" It was Kirihara. She stopped just a couple of paces from the corner, bringing her gun up and fired at him. Hei quickly brought his right arm up enough to shield his face as a bullet hit the back of his shoulder. Thankfully he had his coat and his powers activated, causing the bullet to ricochet off without any damage done. However, a second bullet fired hit his wire, causing it to snap apart.

Stumbling backwards from the loss of tension, Hei's head went slightly up and back as the end of the wire came flying at his face. It made impact against the porcelain hard enough to cause it to shatter. He gave a small gasp since it still stung his face, even though thankfully the porcelain pieces didn't cut him. He managed to catch his footing as he brought his left hand up over his face, still internally wincing at the stinging on his skin, while leaning over.

"Li?"

Kirihara's shocked voice brought his attention up as he pulled his hand away and looked at her face full of surprise at him. He couldn't help but give his own look at her knowing his cover was completely blown now. But he was also stunned to see she'd lowered her gun a bit. Saitou looked to him equally bewildered as he slowly started getting up after having fallen backwards to the ground when the cord snapped. His left hand was to his neck, rubbing it after having pulled the cord away. Footsteps came from behind Kirihara as Ootsuka came running around the corner to stop just behind the surprised police chief. Hei remained frozen in place where he stood slightly hunched over. Dammit. He was in deep trouble now.

"Hei!" a familiar voice called somewhat muffled as a bell jingled. The black cat Contractor came running around the corner with the missing pink vial in his mouth headed straight for him. "I finally found it!"

Suddenly movement from off to his right caught Hei's attention just as a white cat came running over towards Mao, giving a loud meow. Mao stopped in his tracks and gave a gasp of surprise, causing him to drop the vial out of his mouth. It fell to the ground; the glass tube shattering and spilling the entire contents on the ground. The instant reaction of the liquid bursting into a bunch of pink coloured smoke, covering the area around them, caused Hei to blink in confusion. The next moment, Kirihara, Ootsuka, and Saitou started coughing as they inhaled the vapour. Even the white cat gave a small wheezing cough before it fell over on its side. Then the other three also went to the ground unconscious. Hei looked down at them in surprise.

"Uh...what the hell's going on here?" Mao spoke up going over to look at the unconscious white cat then looked to the other three.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue," Hei replied equally dumbfounded as the pink cloud slowly started to dissipate. He was curious as to why he and Mao hadn't been affected by whatever had been in the vial.

Crouching down by Kirihara, Hei put a couple of fingers to the side of her neck and checked for a pulse. He could feel it beating strongly and she seemed to be breathing okay but why was she unconscious? Checking the other two and even the cat, he found they all had strong heartbeats. So obviously it wasn't something that could kill them. But it left him to wonder what had been in it. Neither he or Mao had been given any details of the substance and what it was supposed to be for.

Quickly grabbing up the remainder of his wire and most of the pieces of his mask, he then went around to grab the remains of his knife Kirihara had broken. Finding one of the bins for the construction crew to toss stuff into for garbage, Hei quickly disposed of them there. Then finding a hiding spot up on the platform above from before with Mao, he waited for them to wake up and see what the substance had done to them that hadn't affected him or the black cat next to him. The white cat stirred first after about fifteen minutes before coming to and sat up slowly, blinking a few times, before looking around. It gave a yawn then licked one of its paws before wandering off as if nothing had happened.

"Well at least she's gone," Mao muttered quietly in relief as Hei glanced to him. "She's the cause of me dropping the vial in the first place. Ugh."

Seeing Kirihara slowly stir after another fifteen minutes, she opened her eyes slowly before she got her bearings. He watched her give a slight yelp in surprise at Saitou laying face down across her from the way they had fallen unconscious and her cheeks turn bright red from embarrassment. A small smirk of amusement tugged his lips upwards. He had to admit, that was kind of funny finally seeing her in flustered panic. It was definitely worth not having moved him after all.

Saitou started to come to just then as Kirihara struggled to get out from under him but being a bigger guy, even she couldn't wriggle free from his weight pressing her down to the ground. Especially since her hands were pinned by her sides.

"Huh?" He shifted his weight as he started to get up, his bearings still off. Hei watched as Kirihara finally had her arms freed as he leaned up and back to sit more on his knees. She turned and gave him a good punch, landing it to his right eye.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed as he brought his hand up to cover his eye.

"I...well...uh..." Kirihara stuttered just as Ootsuka stirred awake and sat up slowly as she got her bearings.

"What the hell happened?" Ootsuka asked blinking and looked around then to the two of them.

"I don't know," Saitou replied still holding his eye and looked around as well. "Where exactly are we?"

"Looks like some construction site," Kirihara replied then spotted her gun lying on the ground. She furrowed her brow as she reached for it and checked the magazine. "Why am I missing three bullets?"

"Huh? Wait, where'd my gun go?" Saitou spoke up as he went to reach for it but it wasn't in his holster on him. He looked around, as did the other two, before Ootsuka noticed it.

"There it is," she replied as she slowly stood and gave a bit of a wobble. Gaining her bearings she went over and picked it up before returning back to Saitou and handed it to him.

"I have two bullets missing," Saitou said as he checked his magazine. "What the hell?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kirihara questioned as she stood up along with Saitou. They looked around puzzled again. "Where's my car?"

Watching them as they went back around to the other side, both Hei and Mao crept in the shadows silently to see what would happen next. As soon as Kirihara spotted her car parked awkwardly, she ran over towards it.

"What the hell happened to my car?!" she exclaimed as she looked at the side that had hit the wall only to find a large dent in the body work. The rear driver's tire was also completely flat and when she went to check it, she could see the large gash from Hei's knife. "Ugh! What kind of prank is this?!"

"Seems to me they don't remember anything of what happened tonight," Mao whispered to Hei surprised and amused at the same time.

"It seems so," Hei replied in an equal whisper. "But why didn't it affect us?"

"Beats me." Mao gave a flick of his tail. "Guess we'll have to ask Huang what was in that vial later." He cocked his ear backwards slightly then forward again as Kirihara pulled out her phone to call for a tow truck. "I'd rather get out of here though and not get caught. How about you?"

Inclining his head silently, Hei slunk backwards silently with Mao to the other side of the building again. Then silently, he hooked his carabineer to one of the beams before grabbing Mao, making sure his bell didn't make a sound, and descended to the ground below then retracted his wire back into his belt. Thank goodness he had multiple wires on hand.

Silently slinking to the wall in the opposite direction of the other three, Hei scaled it with Mao, before setting him back down on the ground. He made his way along the darkened streets, using the shadows to keep hidden as he made his way back to Mitsuki's. Mao headed back in the direction of the tobacco shop.

Once at her apartment, Hei knew he couldn't go in the front door with his coat on, even though it hid his remaining knife and holsters underneath. But he still had his thigh holster on. That would be pretty suspicious if someone happened to see him now that he didn't have his mask on. So instead, he would have to go through her slider door. He glanced around the area before scaling the fence around the back and kept low along the ground till he got to the building. Then stopping under her balcony, he threw his carabineer up to wrap around the railing and retracted it to send him upwards.

Going to the glass after unhooking his carabineer, Hei went to open it but found it locked. Crap. He forgot that it was locked now that he usually came in the front with his keys. The light was on beyond the curtain pulled mostly shut but he couldn't see any sign of Mitsuki in the living room. Was she in the shower? The kitchen? Her bedroom light was off so she wasn't in there. Giving a sigh as he glanced around again, he gave a small double knock on the glass just loud enough that hopefully she would hear it if she was in the kitchen.

Looking up from finishing up making a late dinner, Mitsuki turned her head when she heard what sounded like two soft knocks on glass. She gave a small furrow of her brow before going towards her slider door. When she pulled back the curtain a little, she saw Hei standing there in his Reaper gear but no mask.

"Hei what's going on?" she asked unlocking the door and let him inside as he turned to give one last look over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him come in.

"Sorry. I couldn't come in the front door," he replied as he leaned down to take off his shoes as she shut the door again along with the curtain.

"Please tell me you haven't had your alias compromised," she asked worried as he picked up his shoes and started heading for the door.

"I don't think so," he replied with a small furrow of his brow after setting them down and turned to her before pulling her into his embrace. She gave a small furrow of her brow at him in return as he released her again. "It seemed like it was and Huang gave me the order to do what was necessary to make sure the woman that has been following me didn't get a chance to say anything." He felt her stiffen before looking away.

"You didn't..." She trailed off unable to ask him directly if he actually killed her.

"No. And honestly, I didn't want to either." She turned her two toned gaze up at him. "But I did have to go after her." He gave a small frown. "Kirihara and Saitou were also looking for her. Seems one of the stories she'd written had a description of me that night I helped save her from that Contractor, which was why Huang gave me the order that he did."

"Kirihara? Saitou?" She tilted her head slightly at the names.

"They work with Section Four that handles Contractors like myself," he replied with a small sigh. "It's the part of the police that tries to keep things under wraps with the rest of the departments and normal citizens so they are oblivious about us. Kirihara's the chief and both Saitou and the woman, Ootsuka, work under her." At least that was the small bit he'd heard from Huang about how the police seemed to work.

"Oh. I see." She gave a small pause. "They knew about you?"

"They must have read her story as well or something." He gave a small shrug. "I don't know all the details but I overheard them talking after they had to abandon Kirihara's car she'd sort of crashed into the side of a wall near the entrance to a construction site." She raised an eyebrow and he gave a small _eh heh_. "I used one of my knives to give her a flat tire as she was driving away with Ootsuka."

"Baichi," she said as she brought her hand up and gave him a small smack on his chest. _Idiot._ "Do you know how expensive tires can cost?"

"Yeah I'm aware of it," Hei replied with a small sigh. "Seems that Ootsuka was unaware that when she had met me that night, she didn't realise it was me as BK-201. Kirihara and Saitou chided her for it. I ended up getting into a scuffle with them and Kirihara managed to snap one of my wires after firing a couple of shots at me." She gave him a slightly worried look. "Don't worry. I didn't get hit by the bullets." He frowned. "Though the wire that snapped came back and smacked me in the face, shattering my mask."

"Is that why you have a bit of a red mark right here?" she asked as she reached up and touched his forehead in the middle between his eyebrows. He gave a small wince realising it obviously had bruised a little.

"Must be." He gave a small groan and sighed. At least with his faster healing, the bruise would be gone quickly.

"They saw your face didn't they." She frowned worried as she cupped his cheek.

"Yeah. They did." He placed his gloved hand over hers as he pulled his lips into a thin line. She gave a saddened look as she averted her gaze. "Kirihara and Saitou both were especially surprised since they have met me before while I was portraying my alias. I admit, I've never seen their faces as surprised as they were." He gave a small pause as he moved his hand from hers and put it to her cheek. Her gaze shifted back to look up at him. "Mao found the missing vial of the package I was supposed to retrieve that first night and was coming to bring it to me. I guess a female cat that's been chasing him around showed up and he ended up dropping the vial. It shattered causing a bunch of pink smoke to form around all of us. Kirihara, Saitou, Ootsuka, and even the white cat started coughing before fainting after breathing in the vapour."

"What about you and Mao?"

"Strangely it didn't affect us," he replied then shrugged as he dropped his hand away from her cheek back to her waist as he held her. "Neither of us have a clue why it didn't but after picking up the evidence I was there, we watched from a distance until they woke back up since I did check to make sure they were still alive." He gave a small furrow of his brow. "Oddly enough, after they woke, they seemed not to remember anything that happened tonight."

"Well that's a good thing." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah though I have no idea if it's temporary or permanent." He gave another slight frown. "Mao and I have no idea what was in that vial but when I check in with Huang next time, I'm going to have to ask him about it. Hopefully he'll tell me. Either way, since Mao and I weren't affected while the others were, seems that maybe whatever it was, Contractors might be immune to it."

"Well I hope you're able to find out," she chuckled before she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest as she clenched a little of his coat in her hands. She gave a sniff before pulling her head back with a furrow of her brow then leaned closer to him and sniffed again. Hei raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever that stuff was, I'm pretty sure it's all over you and your clothes. And it smells a lot like...I almost want to say...berries?" She gave another sniff. "Or some type of flower."

"Really?" He furrowed his brow as he brought his arm up and sniffed at his sleeve. Sure enough, he could still smell the remaining scent of it on him and groaned. "Oh man..."

"Why don't you go get a shower and I'll put your clothes in to soak before getting them washed alright?" she chuckled. "Afterwards, you can get something to eat. I made a late dinner."

"I guess." He gave a small sigh as he let her go and she took a couple of steps back as he pulled off his coat and gloves. She took them and went to go get them soaking first as he headed towards the bathroom to take off the rest of his clothes and his weapons harness and thigh knife holster. He would have to probably scrub those later in order to get that smell off of them too.

Getting in the shower and letting the hot water run over him, he noticed the spot that Kirihara's first bullet had hit on the back of his shoulder was tender. Probably already started bruising a bit as well. Just because his coat was able to reflect bullets, didn't mean that the impact of it bouncing off still didn't sting a little. But it was better that it stung rather than having it tear through his coat and embed itself into his body.

Washing up and scrubbing off the remnants of the vial's contents, Hei got out and dried off before getting on some lounge pants and made his way to the kitchen where Mitsuki was doing dishes. There was food on the table for him and he gave a small smile before going over to eat before bringing his dishes over to help wash when he finished. He came up behind her as she dried her hands, wrapping his arms around her waist and held her. She put her hands on his arms holding her as he buried his face into her hair.

"I really hope whatever caused them to forget stays that way," she spoke up quietly as he gave her a small squeeze.

"I hope so too." Especially since that would mean he'd be on the run if they did recall anything. And no doubt they'd put out his alias name and his picture to other agencies to be on the lookout for him. He had a feeling if that happened, the Syndicate would most likely also let him go since he would be a liability for them to hide. But he couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Allergy medicine?" Mao asked the next day after Hei had met up with the others at the usual park. Hei was laying on his back on the circular bench with his hands behind his head and eyes closed enjoying the sunshine and the fragrant scent of the cherry blossoms from the tree above him. It was much better than the way too sweet scent of the vial's contents that had been all over him yesterday.

"Yeah. Supposedly it's made from a chemical that was taken out of the Gate," Huang replied, sounding a little stuffed up. "Rumour has it that if it works, they're going to develop a cure from it."

"So that's what that liquid in the vial was." Mao flicked his tail contentedly as he sat on Yin's lap, who was sitting near where Hei was resting his head. Huang sat on the other side of her somewhat hunched over.

"Uh huh. Apparently the stuff causes a weird side effect," Huang continued. "Seems anyone exposed to it loses a few day's worth of memories. Until they get that worked out, a practical use is a long ways off." Hei heard him blow his nose then sniffle.

"Wait a minute," Mao spoke up with a jingle of his bell reaching Hei's ears. "Hei and I were exposed and we didn't lose our memories of that night. Do you think it's because of what he told us the other day? That Contractors don't get allergies?"

"Who knows? I'm not about to try to figure out freak physiology," Huang replied sniffling. Hei gave a slight tug of his lips upwards in a smile as he heard Mao's bell jingle again.

"Oh it's that girl," Mao spoke up. "I bet she's on her way to see Yin." Hei realised he must be talking about the pink haired girl. "Huang we were only able to recover the rest of it because of the hobby that girl and Yin share. Cut her some slack."

"Fine she can hang out with her." Hei heard Huang stand before his footsteps sounded as he started walking away.

"Guess it's your lucky day Yin," the black cat spoke up. Yin gave a small _mmm_ in acknowledgement. Hei continued to lay there just as a soft breeze shifted the air.

Suddenly a tickling sensation in his nose caused him to give a sneeze. He brought his hand up over his mouth and nose, giving a puzzled look to his sudden sneeze.

"Nah. Couldn't be," he muttered before closing his eyes as he put his hand back behind his head to rest against.

"Was that a sneeze?" Mao spoke up as he looked over at Hei.

"No," Hei lied keeping his eyes closed. He heard Mao's bell jingle before there was a slight shadow blocking the sunlight from his face. He opened his eyes to see the black cat Contractor staring down at him.

"That sounded like a sneeze to me." He raised a cat eyebrow at the midnight blue eyes looking back up at him.

"It was just a fluke," Hei retorted quietly as he closed his eyes again. He gave a sniff before opening his eyes to see Mao still standing there. "You reek of that liquid from the vial."

"I know," Mao grumbled as he backed up before sitting down with his ears backwards. "No matter how much I try licking myself, it won't come off. And it certainly doesn't taste great either."

"That's because you need a bath."

"Oh hell no. I don't do water."

"Do you want to continue to smell like that then?"

"...No..."

"Then get a bath. I'm sure Mitsuki will let you use hers."

"I am not using her bathtub."

"Would you rather use the sink in my apartment? Or how about I toss you into a pond to get washed?" Mao didn't respond right away so he opened his eyes and tilted his head back to see the cat glaring at him, paw raised up, and his claws extended. Hei just raised an eyebrow at him before Mao sheathed his claws and put his paw back down.

"You're lucky I don't feel like being a fried cat kebab." Mao had his ears backwards and an annoyed look on his face. Hei just smirked as he tilted his head back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Mao muttered as he looked to the bathwater that Mitsuki had drawn later that day after getting home from work. He'd walked with Hei when he went to go walk her home like he usually did.

"Oh come on," Mitsuki said with a soft smile. "I promise I made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold." She reached up and undid the collar around Mao's neck before setting it aside so it wouldn't get wet.

"That's not the point." Mao turned his ears backwards as he gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, Hei is right. Do you really want to smell like that liquid?" Mao didn't say anything but looked away in annoyance again. "Besides, you'll feel better and all clean afterwards."

"You're lucky you have Hei on your side," he grumbled as he flexed his paws, unsheathing his claws before retracting them again. "I do _not_ want to be fried cat kebab."

Shaking her head while giving a small chuckle, Mitsuki picked him up and set him on the edge of the tub. He glared at the water with his ears backwards muttering he couldn't believe he was doing this before putting his paw down to the warm liquid. Making a face as he pulled his paw back to himself before putting it back to the water's surface, he heard light footsteps come from behind. Turning his head, Mao looked to see a bright flash of light that startled him, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water with a splash. He came up sputtering water as he looked to see Hei with Mitsuki's camera and a devilish smirk on his face. Mitsuki gave a laugh.

"Oh just you wait Hei," Mao spoke up, ears backwards as he glared at him. Hei just smirked again before clicking another picture before disappearing from the doorway. Mao turned to look at the laughing black and white haired girl kneeling on the floor outside the tub. "Did you put him up to this?"

"I'd love to say yes but that was actually his idea," Mitsuki laughed in reply. "Though the thought did cross my mind as well."

"I hate you both," Mao grumbled annoyed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll make you some salmon to eat after this."

"Fine. Apology accepted."

Grabbing some soap and helping to wash Mao up then rinse him off, Mitsuki then let the water out before grabbing a towel to start drying him off. She got most of the water off before grabbing a brush and gently brushing his fur a little bit to help him dry a little faster until he was just damp. He then went to the living room where Hei was at watching some television and jumped up on the couch on the other end before he started licking himself. Mitsuki brought his collar down to sit on the coffee table while Mao continued fixing his fur. She gave Hei a smile before going to the kitchen to get something made for dinner and the fish she promised the black cat.

"You owe me," Mao said between licks to Hei. "And don't you dare show those pictures to Huang."

"Well you should be happy you don't smell like that liquid anymore," Hei pointed out keeping his gaze to the screen. "And you're getting fish."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to just sleep here tonight?" Mitsuki asked Mao after he'd ate his fish and they had ate their dinner. She had returned the collar back around his neck. "It is late and it's supposed to rain soon."

"Which is why I'd like to get back to the tobacco shop as quickly as possible," Mao replied just as the sound of thunder caught his ears and a flash of lightning shot through the darkened early night sky. All three of them looked towards the slider door as the first drops of rain started coming down before falling steadily. The sound of it pelting against the glass caused him to turn his ears backwards in annoyance. "Why is everything against me today?" He glanced to Hei that gave him a slight eye roll but smirked at the same time. "Oh shut it."

"I didn't say anything." Hei went towards the hall and disappeared down it.

"You were thinking about it!" Mao called after him just before the sound of the bathroom door shut. He gave a roll of his eyes as he glanced to Mitsuki. "Seriously I wonder about him sometimes."

"Wonder about what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. Just...sometimes he acts weird for a Contractor." Mao gave a lick to his paw before flicking his tail then walked over towards the slider door to look out at the rain falling down. Mitsuki went over to stand by him and looked out at the darkened night with the flashes of lightning flickering across the sky. "He seems like your typical Contractor with being all emotionless and cold, but then there's times I notice that he does something that just seems...human." He paused glancing up at her. "Like when he's with you. Or if you are mentioned." He paused again looking back out the slider. "He gets really defensive if someone says something about you in a bad way. I admit when I pointed out to him that I realised you two were sleeping together and that I noticed he's been acting stranger than usual, he got kind of pissed. At least, I could tell he was. I've just...never seen a Contractor so emotional about something...or someone before." He gave another pause as he furrowed his brow before looking up at her. "Is that his obeisance? Human emotions like your brother?"

Mitsuki gave a blink then shook her head as she looked from him back out the slider as another flash of lightning flickered across the sky. Mao didn't know about Hei's lack of obeisance then huh? Probably a good idea not to mention it, even if he was a teammate.

"Do you remember when I told you about my brother making the decision to save my life along with everyone else's on the train?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"In his letter, he told me that for the past six months or so before the date of the letter, he never once used his power in order to feel those human emotions."

"What?" Mao looked up at her in surprise.

"He said he had been trying an experiment out about how much he felt without his obeisance dictating his emotional decisions. And what he began to notice was that his feelings had begun to slowly return to him over time. Or at least as close as it had seemed. I think maybe he was beginning to evolve of some sort, even for a Contractor." She gave a small pause. "That's why the day of the train wreck, I believe he made that choice to use his power to save everyone on his own accord. His obeisance controlling his emotional actions had not been a factor in that decision."

Mao blinked as he stared up at her still looking out the glass. A Contractor regaining his emotions? Sacrificing his own life for the sake of someone else? That was unheard of. But if that was true, could that be something happening to Hei? Was he "evolving" like Mitsuki's brother did? After seeing how pissed he'd gotten at Huang keeping him from going to see Amber and everything he'd seen with his reaction dealing with Mitsuki, it almost seemed like it. Plus, recalling his conversation with Mitsuki after Hei had his run in with Amber and she admitted to loving Hei and Hei knew, it did seem more and more likely that he loved her in return. Though, if so, surely Hei knew that staying with Mitsuki wasn't possible. Once his time was finished here in Tokyo and the Syndicate had him move on, Hei would have to leave her behind. She certainly understood that concept and had said she'd let him go when that time came. But would she really? He'd seen the sadness in her eyes when she'd said it but there had been a flicker of something else like she wanted to fight for him to stay. Would Hei really call it quits with the Syndicate just for her, knowing it was a death sentence for him?

Suddenly, the sound of the bathroom door opened and Mao turned his head to look in the direction of it. He could hear the faint footsteps of Hei making his way towards them just before he appeared at the end of the hallway wearing a pair of black lounge pants and hair still damp from his shower he'd taken. Mao raised an eyebrow at him as he came over.

"Haven't you ever been told not to shower during a storm in case lightning struck the building?" Mao asked as another flicker of lightning shot across the sky. Hei raised an eyebrow at him. "Though I suppose given you already have electrical based powers, it shouldn't hurt you. I mean, lightning is electricity."

"It still hurts," Hei replied with an unamused look.

"Wait, you've been struck by lightning?" Mao asked perking his ears up. Even Mitsuki gave a questioning look.

"Thankfully no." He gave a shake of his head then sighed. "But I have been on the receiving end of a high voltage wire shortly after becoming a Contractor. It wasn't pleasant in the least."

"Wait. Why didn't you just use your ability to...I don't know...disperse or negate it?" Mao asked confused. "You can do that right?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know how to control my power as well then," Hei replied and noticed Mitsuki give a surprised look at him. "Let me guess, did your brother say he had similar issues in his letter?"

"Uh...yeah kind of," she replied. Actually it had been her having the issues of learning how to control her powers after she'd become a Contractor. Yue hadn't said anything about him having issues but she wondered if he had as well. But that did make her even more curious about Hei's and her powers now. Their siblings had the same powers before they did, both Hei and her had some struggle with it at first after becoming Contractors, neither of them had obeisances, and they both felt human emotions.

"Hmm...that is interesting," Mao thought out loud as he flicked the tip of his tail back and forth a little then gave a yawn.

"Someone tired?" Mitsuki asked with a smile down at him.

"Well I do run around town all day after all," he stated.

"And get naps in between I'm sure," Hei pointed out as he turned and went over towards the bookshelf where he'd placed his gear bag from the other day in front of it.

"That's besides the point," Mao quipped back. "I'm a cat. I need naps." Mitsuki gave a chuckle. "Well it's true."

"I believe you," she replied still chuckling before leaning down and giving him a pat on his head then headed for the hallway to go get her own shower.

Looking over to Hei as he took his bag over to the coffee table and pulled out his knives, he set them down before rummaging in his bag and pulled out his sharpening stone. Then sitting cross-legged on the floor, he began to sharpen them. The sound of the stone running along the metal filled the room in between the rumbles of thunder and rain continuing to fall steadily outside. Mao turned his ears backwards a little before slowly walking towards him. His thoughts wandered back to what Mitsuki had mentioned about her brother's emotions returning and how Hei seemed to be having emotional responses similar to what Mitsuki described her brother seemed to have had.

"Do you need something?" Hei asked as he continued sharpening his knife he had in hand before pausing and brought it up to eye level, looking down the edge of the blade. He brought it back down and started sharpening the other side.

"Do you love her?" Mao decided to be blunt about it. Hei paused in his sharpening, stone halfway down the edge of his knife. Midnight blue irises slid to look at him from the corners of his eyes while maintaining a neutral look on his face for a moment before looking back to the knife as he continued moving the stone the rest of the way to the tip.

Hei didn't say a word as he went to slide the stone along the edge of his knife again. What could he say? Yes, he was in love with Mitsuki? He'd already been afraid of the day that Mao would find out about the two of them. After he'd confronted him about sleeping with Mitsuki and confronting her about it as well, knowing Mitsuki loved him and he knew about her feelings, he'd also been afraid about when he directly questioned him about it. Because as a Contractor, by all means, he shouldn't have any of these emotions. And yet, he did.

"Well do you? Because you obviously know she loves you," Mao continued as Hei paused in his sharpening again. "Is that why you get so defensive about her?" He saw Hei's jaw clench slightly. "Just admit it."

"And what if I do?" Hei finally spoke up, turning his head towards him, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He realised the black cat was not going to drop the subject no matter how many times he told him to do so. Mao gave a small blink at him. "You going to tell Huang or the Syndicate?"

Mao was surprised Hei even answered him but he was a bit more surprised by the fact that he pretty much confirmed it. So Hei _was_ experiencing human emotions again much like Mitsuki's brother had. Did that mean that Hei was 'evolving' as a Contractor as well like Mitsuki thought about her brother?

"No," Mao replied with a flick of his tail as he looked away. "Besides, you did say as long as you do your jobs, it shouldn't matter right?"

"Then why did you ask?" Hei kept his tone neutral as the black cat looked his way again. "And why do you keep pestering me about it?"

"Maybe I'm just curious about you is all," Mao replied with a shrug before looking up towards the back of the couch then turned and jumped up to it. "Because I've never met a Contractor quite like you before." He laid down, resting his head on his paws and closed his eyes. "Besides, didn't I tell you there's never a dull moment when you're around?"

Hei gave a blink at him. Honestly, he couldn't understand Mao sometimes. First, he'd chide him for doing something he shouldn't be doing or acting 'strange' to him but yet wasn't running off to Huang or the Syndicate to report him or his behaviour. Huang acted similarly and either wouldn't report it to the Syndicate or he'd lie about something and give them a different report than what had actually happened. Of course, Huang's excuse was always to 'cover his ass'. But that would be in line with an emotional aspect as well wouldn't it? And if Mao was acting similar, would that mean that he too was showing an emotional response? If so, wouldn't that put him in the same 'strange' category that Mao kept mentioning about his behaviour?

Giving a mental sigh as he continued to sharpen his knives, he decided he'd figure it out later. The sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention before Mitsuki came back down to the living room now in a tank top and her lounging pants. He saw her give a small smile as she looked to him sitting there with his knives before going over to the couch where Mao was.

"Are you going to sleep there tonight?" she asked as the black cat raised his head, opening his eyes.

"Might as well. It's comfortable," he replied with a slight shrug then yawned again.

"Alright. I'll set some water out for you in case you get thirsty," she said as she turned to head for the kitchen to get a bowl. "Sorry I don't have anything else though."

"It's fine." He heard the water run in the sink before she came back towards the living room and put the bowl on the floor by the kitchen doorway.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to say so okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He looked over at Hei as he finished with his knife he was sharpening before putting his stuff away and stood up. Mitsuki came over again and gave him a small rub on his head.

"Goodnight Mao." She gave him a smile before starting for the hallway. Hei followed quietly, pausing at the end of it before glancing back at him then shut the light off and disappeared down it to the bedroom.

"Kids," Mao muttered quietly to himself before putting his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds of thunder still rumbling in the distance and the rain continuing to pour down.

* * *

Well that's the chapter! Hei finally was able to wrap up the whole issue with Ootsuka. I know I added a little extra in there from Hei's point of view of what was happening and how he went about getting the other vials then dealing with Ootsuka, Kirihara, and Saitou at the construction site. And the little bit about the vial's contents being such a sweet smell that it would make anyone's nose crinkle.  
Also couldn't resist the bit with Mao getting a bath. He's got to get a few snarky comments in there too. *grins* And the _lovely_ weather keeping him stuck inside for the night. Allows him to really just relax and unwind in the apartment for the night.  
Anyway, hope you did enjoy it. Any and all comments and reviews are welcome! Thanks again! *passes out cookies*


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! Can't believe it's finally August! This year is sure flying by quickly! But anyway, just wanted to say I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Six-

Mitsuki stirred the next morning to the feeling of something furry rubbing across her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to find Hei curled up, face buried against her upper chest while his arms wrapped around her sound asleep. There was another rub up across her ear and she turned her head just enough to look over her shoulder to see Mao sitting there on the nightstand as he brought his paw back to himself.

"Ngh. Mao? Do you need something?" she whispered so as to not disturb Hei.

"Well, I am getting a little hungry," Mao replied quietly then looked to Hei. "But I can wait." She turned her head to look to him still sleeping before tilting her head back towards the cat. "Does he always sleep that soundly when he's with you? Because every time I happened to crash at his apartment when he was there, he's always tossing and turning the entire time. And sometimes he'll wake up gasping like he was having a nightmare."

"Yes he usually sleeps fairly soundly."

"Hmm...interesting." Mao flicked his tail a little back and forth.

Suddenly Hei took a deep breath in and gave a quiet groan before slowly raising his head up a little while giving a few sleepy blinks of his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," Mao spoke up in amusement. Hei looked at him with an unamused look as Mitsuki gave a small chuckle. "Nice to know you still look _so_ enthused when you wake up."

"Be glad my powers don't involve telekinesis," Hei replied with a yawn, pulling back from Mitsuki before sitting up and stretching.

"I don't know if that would be worse or better than getting lit up like a lightbulb on a Christmas tree," Mao snickered.

Giving a roll of his eyes before grabbing his pillow, Hei tossed it at the sassy Contractor. The black cat jumped down to the floor out of the way before he got hit; the sound of his bell giving a jingle as he moved. Mitsuki gave a chuckle at their obvious teasing of each other like normal friends, even if neither wanted to admit it.

"You missed," Mao said as he made his way back towards the door that had been pushed open enough he was able to come in. Hei grabbed Mitsuki's pillow as she sat up and tossed it at him again but he quickly darted out of the room. His voice could be heard as he called back from the hallway that Hei missed again.

"Seriously..." Hei sighed putting his hand up over his face then slowly pulled it downwards a little before pulling it away again. Mitsuki gave a chuckle as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You should be grateful he didn't come in and start meowing loudly in your face like some normal cat," she chuckled. He gave a sigh knowing she was probably right.

Getting up, they made their way down to the kitchen where Mao was already at waiting to be fed. Mitsuki opened up a can of tuna for him to eat, apologising she didn't have any more fresh salmon at the moment since he had ate the rest of it last night. He said he didn't mind though.

"Thank goodness it stopped raining," Mao spoke up as he looked out the slider to the still cloudy, grey day after they had gone to get dressed and returned to the living room. He looked up toward Mitsuki who had come over to him. "No offence but I do hate being cooped up for long."

"I understand," she chuckled in reply before nodding for the door. She then turned towards Hei. "Ready to go?" He gave a nod before they went to get their shoes on and headed downstairs and outside after Mitsuki grabbed an umbrella just in case it started raining again.

"So where are you two headed off to?" Mao asked once they were outside and started walking along towards the road.

"Nowhere in particular," Hei replied, keeping a neutral look on his face. Was Mao going to follow them around since he had nothing better to do? He had planned doing some more training with Mitsuki today since it was her day off.

"Good. I have nothing else better to do today," Mao spoke up as he trotted along with them. "Huang hasn't contacted me about a job for us yet."

Hei gave a sigh and roll of his eyes a little at the black cat wanting to follow them around. Why couldn't he just wander off to do whatever a cat did normally and leave him be for awhile? He glanced to Mitsuki who had a small smile on her lips and looked like she was trying to suppress her laughter at how annoyed he seemed. She laced her free hand not holding the umbrella in his and gave it a small squeeze as if to tell him silently it was alright.

Making their way through town to the warehouse, Mao following along, the black cat finally spoke up.

"What are we doing here?" he asked puzzled as Hei let go of Mitsuki's hand and went over to the door he kept locked up. Hei didn't say anything as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Hei?" He didn't reply as he disappeared inside, leaving the door open. Mao turned to Mitsuki. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Hei's been teaching me how to fight," Mitsuki spoke up with a soft smile before stepping inside the doorway and looked back at him.

"Wait...what?" Mao blinked in surprise. He followed her through the doorway and she shut the door behind her before heading for the area they trained in. "Hei's been training _you_?"

"Yep."

"Why? You're not part of the Syndicate."

"So I can defend myself should I be attacked." She gave a small pause. "At least from normal humans and all. Going up against a Contractor would probably not be the best of ideas since who knows what powers they might have."

"It would be suicide." Mao looked ahead to see Hei bringing out the padded mats and spreading them out on the ground with the bag of knives he had stashed. Mitsuki went over to grab the target board and set it up where it needed to be before coming back over to where Hei was.

Pulling off his white, button up shirt, Hei reached into another bag and pulled out a black, form fitting tank top and put it on before grabbing another one and pulled it out. He gave Mao a pointed look as he held it out to Mitsuki. The black cat gave a roll of his eyes before he turned his back so Mitsuki could change her shirt before turning back around as they went to the foam mats. He watched as Hei started off with some stretching, she copying his movements, before they got into a sparring match with each other. She dodged Hei's attacks fairly well, holding her own against him though he did note she wasn't as fast in reacting as he'd seen Hei move. But he had to give her credit for not getting knocked on her ass every time. In fact, he was quite impressed she only got knocked down a few times, but got back up quickly to return back to sparring again. And she also landed a few hits on him, though he suspected Hei let her knock him down on purpose.

"Damn. You're pretty good," Mao spoke up after they paused for a break to get a drink from some of the water bottles that they'd left there from last time. "I'm impressed." He looked to Hei. "How long have you been teaching her?"

"Shortly after dealing with the FSB agents sent after us," Hei replied before taking another drink.

"Wait...only that long ago?" Mao looked towards Mitsuki. "And you've gotten that good?"

"I...I guess I learn pretty fast," she replied a little embarrassed. "When I put my mind to something, I tend to learn and do things fairly well." She gave a small pause. "Though growing up while living in China with our grandparents, Yue and I did attend some martial arts classes. I didn't get very far before I just lost interest in it back then since I got more into art, but I guess I still remembered a little bit so it wasn't like I didn't know anything." She smiled before looking at Hei. "Hei did say he was going to push me to my limits since in a real fight, no one is going to go easy. And they won't always play fair. But at least there wouldn't be punishments involved like with his training."

"Do I want to know?" Mao looked towards the other Contractor as midnight blue eyes looked to him after getting another drink.

"Not really." He capped his drink again before going to rummage in the bag with knives and pulled out several. Mitsuki replaced her cap and set her drink down before following him over to work on her knife throwing skills.

Mao watched as she worked on hitting the target standing still at first, landing quite a few near the bullseye. Then she had to do some throws while she was moving as if dodging from the target throwing knives at her. She landed a few good ones and missed several throws as well but he had to admit, she wasn't half bad. Hei then showed her how to hit an actual moving target by using the empty water bottles they had piled up off to the side. He had her toss a few up into the air before he threw his knives at them. They struck the plastic, causing them to fly through the air a bit and land on the ground with a clank of metal and plastic echoing in the air. Then he did the same for her, one at a time to start off with. She managed to hit a couple but missed most of them before they decided to call it a day since Hei started getting pretty hungry. She also was feeling pretty hungry from all the work they'd done.

"Geez. Looks like you might be able to hold your own in a fight," Mao spoke up after they'd put everything away and had changed their shirts again. Mitsuki had stuck the shirts into a separate bag to carry home with them to get washed later. "How often have you been practising?"

"Every day off I have from work and we don't have anything else planned," she replied with a smile as they headed back outside and Hei locked the door back up. "Or if you guys aren't busy with a job. And sometimes if I have an early shift for work and get out by mid-afternoon or something, though we don't do as much."

"That's still not a whole lot of time to practise and yet you're good."

"Like I said, I guess I picked back up where I left off from previous classes and just learn a little faster when I actually put my mind to it," Mitsuki replied with a chuckle before looking to Hei. "Plus, Hei's a good teacher. He'd be a great dojo master if that ever could have been an option."

"You do know that if it wasn't for the Syndicate, I wouldn't have known any of it right?" Hei spoke up quietly, putting his hands into his pockets as they walked along back into town.

"I know. But in the hypothetical sense, it would be a good job I think," she replied with a soft smile at him. "You teaching others how to defend themselves. It's a way of giving back and helping others if you think about it." Hei gave a blink as he looked at her. "Or if not that, you would totally be great as a chef. I know Iwamoto would absolutely love you to death if he knew how well you cooked."

"Well I did help with a couple of small dishes for your birthday party." Hei scratched at the back of his head. "Most of the others did the major cooking though and I really didn't want to go showing off too much."

"Birthday party?" Mao asked raising an eyebrow at Hei.

"Yeah. He surprised me by asking my boss if they could throw a birthday party for me at the restaurant since he wanted to thank me for the little one I had at the apartment with all of us," Mitsuki replied with a smile. "Minako overheard and thought it was a great idea so my boss agreed and provided a distraction to keep me busy while Hei went to go help with setting things up after my boss closed the restaurant early for the day to get everything prepared. I thought it was nice because since Yue's been gone, I really don't make such a big deal out of the day. Minako does and tries to do something special for me but this was extra special."

"Really?" Mao looked to Hei with another raised eyebrow as Hei casually looked away like it was no big deal. He gave a small shake of his head, bell jingling slightly. Yeah, Hei definitely was a very unusual Contractor indeed.

Saying goodbye to Mao as he parted his way to wander off wherever after Hei and Mitsuki had stopped at a place to finally eat, they went inside and got their food. Hei paid, despite Mitsuki giving a slight pout about it, but Hei said it was fine. They headed back outside and decided to walk along, not exactly ready to head to the apartment just yet since despite still being cloudy out, the day wasn't half bad. Mitsuki paused outside a shop where some books were out front for sale and went to check it out. Hei gave a small smile before looking at a few of the other items that were out front.

"Li?"

Hei looked up at the mention of his alias name by a familiar voice. Turning around, he saw familiar brown eyes behind greyish blue glasses, long brown hair pulled back in her classic ponytail, and usual blue suit she wore practically every time he'd run into her besides the time at the mall with her friend. He also noticed Mitsuki had gone inside to buy a couple of the books she'd been looking through.

"Oh, um...hi," he said switching to his usual tone of voice he used for being Li with her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah I was just on my way back from the car repair shop and happened to see you," she replied with a small smile.

"Oh? What happened to your car?" He made it seem he was curious and he was interested what she would say given what he'd done a couple of days prior while dealing with Ootsuka, her, and Saitou. So far, it didn't seem she'd remembered about seeing his face after his mask broke during the incident. Otherwise, she certainly would have arrested him by now.

"Ah I got a flat tire and a bit of a dent in the front end," she replied with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Guess I must have run over something and lost control and hit the side of a wall or something."

"You don't know?" Hei gave a blink in typical Li fashion like he was confused.

"Y-yeah, I uh...I don't know why but I really can't remember the details of ever doing it," she replied giving an embarrassed laugh again.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" He made his tone worried as he matched a look of concern on his face.

"No. Seems I'm just fine according to the doctor." She gave a shrug. "A couple of coworkers of mine I was working with that night don't recall anything either." A puzzled look crossed her face as she scratched at her head. "It's a little frustrating too. I feel like I might have discovered something big but whatever it was, it's lost to me now." She gave a sigh.

"Well, maybe you'll recall it when you least expect it?" Hei offered in a light-hearted tone. Inwardly, he was thankful for the fortunate ordeal of Mao showing up when he did with the missing vial and that white cat startling him to drop it. Though he could have done without the sweet smell of the contents getting all over him and his clothes, at least what Huang had said about it erasing people's memories had definitely saved his ass from having to run because his alias had been compromised.

"Maybe." She gave another shrug and sighed.

"Li, I found a couple more books that look good," Mitsuki spoke up as she returned with them in a bag. She'd seen Li talking to a woman from inside and was a little puzzled who she might be so she had waited a moment before coming back out, watching how he interacted with her. She'd noticed the way he did his facial features was similar to how he acted when he was around others for his alias. So it was evident this woman didn't know him as Hei.

"Oh...uh...that's good," Hei replied as he looked to her still using his Li tone. He noticed Kirihara give a blink at her. "Oh uh...this is Chief Kirihara. You know, the one I told you about that I helped out once before." She gave a slight furrow of her brow then smiled.

"R-really?" Mitsuki looked to her realising this was the policewoman that Hei obviously had dealt with the other night that had seen his face but seemed not to recall from what he'd told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuuki Mitsuki. Li's told me a little about you." She gave a little bow in greeting.

"Kirihara Misaki," Kirihara replied with a small bow as well. Could this be the friend he was getting those clothes for that time she helped him at the mall. They looked like they could have fit her. She then looked to Hei. "Is this the friend you got those clothes for at the mall?" Even though he'd said it had been for a friend's girlfriend, he could have been fibbing to not look like he was getting them for his own girlfriend. That is, if this was his girlfriend.

"Uh...eh heh...n-no," Hei replied with a slight stutter like he would as Li, though he was still a little embarrassed about it himself.

"Oh _those_ clothes," Mitsuki spoke up with a chuckle. She recalled what Hei had told her about helping out the kid that ran away with the female Doll not too long ago. "No they were for Hana, Mamoru's girlfriend." She glanced to Hei then smiled at Kirihara again. "I would have gone to get them myself but I had to work so I asked if Li could do me the favour." She turned to Hei and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I put you in such an embarrassing situation. I really should have gotten them sooner when I had the time instead of waiting until the last minute." She gave another pause as she looked to Kirihara and gave her another slight bow. "But thank you for helping Li out. He told me you were a life saver. And Hana really liked them a lot."

"Oh...um...I guess you're welcome," Kirihara blinked. "And your friend too. I'm glad she liked them."

Suddenly Kirihara looked down towards her pocket before pulling out her phone and looked at it with a sigh. "Looks like I've got to take this," she spoke up seeing it was from Saitou. "It was nice meeting you Yuuki." She paused looking to Hei and gave a nod. "See you around again sometime."

Watching her walk off as she answered her phone, Hei waited until she was far enough away that she wouldn't hear. Then he turned towards Mitsuki who was watching her as well.

"Ah. So that's Kirihara," she said with a smile. "She doesn't seem like a bad person." She noticed Hei raise an eyebrow at her. "So you had to get women's clothes by yourself for the Doll you helped with the guy?"

"Well, I couldn't let her go travelling in what she was wearing," Hei replied scratching at the back of his neck a little still a bit embarrassed at Mitsuki finding out like that. She raised an eyebrow at him. "She was pretty much wearing a piece of cloth that had a hole cut in it for her neck and tied together at the sides with a little extra bit of fabric. Even for a Doll that's kind of disparaging. Plus, she would have brought way too much attention to her if the kid ran off with her like that." He paused then furrowed his brow a little. "How'd you even guess what she was talking about?"

"Well when she asked about the clothes, it was obvious she was talking about women's clothes since she looked at me," Mitsuki pointed out. "I remembered about the Doll being female and since you said you'd helped them out, it was easy to put two and two together." She held up her bag with the books in it and smiled. "Remember, my favourite genre is mystery novels."

Hei gave a chuckle as he smiled at her. He had to admit, he was grateful for the quick thinking she seemed to have and being able to improvise a lie to bail him out of a situation. "Thanks for helping me out about that."

"You're welcome," she chuckled then sighed a little as they started heading back towards the apartment again. "I don't really like lying like that but I suppose it was needed in this case."

"Is there a reason you don't like to lie?" Hei asked curiously. "I mean...well..." He tried to think of how to best word himself. Mitsuki had been pretty much an open book with him and being honest all the time he'd known her.

"Well, it would be a hassle trying to keep up with every detail spoken if, for each person, it's told in a different way," she shrugged. "Should one person that heard it one way talk about it with a person that heard it a different way, it might cause an argument between the two and ultimately they'd wonder why the one that told them in the first place had to change up the details or everything altogether. Plus, it kind of brings a sense of weight on someone's shoulders knowing they're being dishonest to not just others but to themselves. It's kind of like when one holds a grudge. That grudge is like a hot coal in their hand. The only person that'll get burned is the one holding it. Learning to let it go so the fire doesn't burn you is best. Same with lies. Eventually, those very lies can come back and bite you in the ass if you're not careful."

"I see." Hei glanced away as he pulled his lips into a thin line.

"But I do understand the need for someone like you to lie to others in order to keep yourself from being found out about being a Contractor and all," she added as she reached over and took his hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. He turned his head to look towards her as she gave a soft smile, pausing in their walking. "Though, I assure you I've never lied to you." And technically she never had, even when it came to the time she'd said to thank the fluke that had kept her memories intact the night they had met. It just had been that the 'fluke' had been of her doing and she'd only omitted from telling him that, which was in part different than lying. Omitting something wasn't really the same as lying. It was just leaving out specific details.

Hei gave a blink but could see she was telling the truth like always within those two-toned eyes of hers he loved so much. He looked down a little bit then gave her a soft smile as he returned his gaze back up to hers.

"I'm grateful for that about you," he finally spoke up. "I mean, it's still so odd, even after all this time being around you, knowing you've been truthful to me. Everyone else around me that I deal with day to day and my life for the past ten years especially has always been filled with lies. Both from others to me and from me to others because of who I am." He gave a small pause, giving her hand a small squeeze as he looked down at their joined hands for a moment then back up to her eyes. "You're the first person I've been the most honest with since the Gates appeared. And I...I want to keep remaining honest with you. It feels...nice...to know I have someone to trust and be trusted in return."

Giving him another soft smile and squeeze of his hand, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued walking again. She was grateful for his words and glad that she was someone he could trust in.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it was so short. But it does give a little insight on Hei trying to see if Kirihara remembered anything from that night his identity was revealed. And also gets Mitsuki to meet Kirihara for the first time.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon! Thanks a bunch for reading! *hands out gyoza*


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was pretty short, this one will be nice and long for you with a double update! So enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Seven-

"It's such a nice evening out," Mitsuki spoke up looking out her slider at the early evening sky as the bright reds, oranges, and pinks started filtering across the sky while the sun had made its way towards the western horizon. She looked back to Hei as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and looked outside with her.

"It is," he smiled softly before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"You know, that sounds wonderful," she replied smiling up at him and nodded.

"Alright." He gave a nod towards the door as he let go of her waist and turned to head towards it while taking her hand in his.

Sliding on their shoes, heading downstairs, and outside they made their way along the sidewalk, hand in hand while enjoying the warm evening air. The colours of the sunset grew more intense and they smiled watching as the sky slowly shifted through the various stages of it in the west while the eastern sky had the bright vibrant but deep violet as the light left it.

"You know, I forgot to ask how work was the other day," Hei spoke up as he looked to her walking beside him.

"It was pretty busy," she replied with a small sigh. "We had a couple of large parties of people celebrating their birthdays so there was quite a bit to cook up between everyone there." She gave a small chuckle. "But it was nice nonetheless to be able to see how happy everyone was."

"Who was having birthdays?"

"This one older lady had just turned eighty three," she replied with a small smile as she leaned her head against his arm a little, still holding his hand. "She was surrounded by all her family and friends. One of her grandchildren had made her this little necklace out of some beads and a little crescent moon charm." She reached up touching the dragon on her necklace that sat showing on the outside of her shirt. "She seemed so delighted to have received it. The other one was for a couple of twin boys. They were turning seven." She gave a small pause.

"It reminded you of your brother didn't it?" Hei asked softly, having heard the slight waver in her voice as she had said the word twin. She'd also given a slight squeeze of his hand with hers.

"Yeah, I guess so." She gave a soft sigh as she straightened back up from leaning against his arm and looked up towards the growing violet sky as the reds and oranges started to recede with the sun sinking down below the horizon. "It's almost the anniversary of Yue being gone. I can't believe it's been three years already."

"I know that feeling," Hei replied with his own soft sigh, looking up at the sky as the stars started appearing one by one. It had been almost five years since Bai had vanished.

"Hey look. Your star is one of the first to show up tonight." She pointed up at the sky towards his star that shone brightly in the darkening sky. "And the star nearby it looks like it's twinkling in time with yours." She gave a smile knowing that it was hers and the irony that they were so close together just like they were right then while walking.

"You're right. It is," Hei said with a blink. "It's as if they're resonating with each other."

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

Hei gave a blink remembering the familiar saying looking to her as she stopped walking while gazing up at the fake stars and closed her eyes, silently wishing whatever it was she wanted. He looked up towards the stars again, blinking. There were so many things he could wish for, but he knew none of them would probably ever come true.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked as he turned his head to look back at her opening her eyes with a small smile.

"You know it's supposed to be a secret silly," she replied with a small laugh as she leaned her head against his arm again while continuing to walk on. "But if you really want to know-" She gave a slight pause as she gave his hand a small squeeze. "-it was about you."

"Me?" Hei paused in walking and looked at her as she straightened back up, looking at him with a smile. He was about to ask her what it was about when suddenly a familiar voice came to his ears.

"Li?"

Turning at the sound of his alias name being called, Hei saw the familiar brunette with her greyish blue glasses sitting on her face and typical blue suit. Mitsuki turned to see who it was as well.

"Oh, hey Kirihara," Hei replied switching into his Li voice instantly along with Japanese again since he and Mitsuki tended to speak in Mandarin when they were together by themselves. He felt Mitsuki gently pull her hand out of his as she turned to face the policewoman as well.

"Oh hello again Yuuki," Kirihara added as she stopped in front of them. "Funny crossing paths again a few days later. What are you two doing out this late?"

"Oh, well, we were just taking a walk since it was such a nice evening out," Hei replied putting a hand to the back of his head and gave it a small scratching rub.

"It's a nice night to look at the stars," Mitsuki spoke up with a smile at Kirihara. She looked up towards the sky again and pointed towards Hei's and her stars. "Those two were the first ones to appear tonight."

"Oh really?" Kirihara asked as she looked up to see what ones Mitsuki was pointing at. She recognised the one as BK-201's star since Kanami had shown her which one it was. The other one she wasn't sure about.

"Yeah. That one is one of my favourites," Mitsuki said with a small smile as Kirihara looked back down to the two. "I find it shines much more brightly than any of the others at times. It never seems to waver either like some of the others." She gave a small pause glancing towards Hei. "I hope it never falls like so many of the others have." She saw Hei give a blink and a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

"Yeah I suppose it does shine brighter than any of the others sometimes doesn't it?" Kirihara commented. She too hoped it wouldn't fall. At least, not before she figured out who BK-201 was.

"Hey do you want to join us?" Mitsuki asked, Hei and Kirihara both giving blinks at her. "I'm sure you could use the fresh air to unwind from work. Given how stressful it can be with trying to protect the citizens of the city and all."

"Oh um..."

Kirihara blinked at the offer. She had parked her car a few blocks away and was walking along trying to clear her head while debating on getting something to eat when she had spotted what appeared to be Li walking with someone. She realised it was the girl from the other day since her hair was quite unusual. No one else she knew had white streaks in the front like that. But what had made her curious when she'd first seen her was if it was dyed. It was evident that her natural hair colour seemed to be black. And she'd noticed them holding hands before she'd called out to Li. It seemed like they were more than just friends, which kind of made her a little sad since she sort of found Li attractively cute. That was saying something since she usually didn't focus on things like that because her mind was always on work.

"I don't want to be a bother and interrupt your walk you were having more than I already have."

"Oh no, it's okay," Mitsuki said with a smile as she looked to Hei.

"Y-yeah we don't mind," Hei replied using his best Li voice to sound convincing that it wasn't a problem if she joined them. Though part of him wanted to be alone with Mitsuki, another part of him wanted to see what the police chief was up to and if he could somehow weasel any more info out of her regarding her knowledge of dealing with him as the Black Reaper. And he also wanted to know her reaction to what he'd done the other day about her repair bills for her car.

"Are you sure?" Kirihara asked with a blink. Mitsuki gave a smile and nod. "A-alright I guess. If you really don't mind."

Walking along with them down the sidewalk, Kirihara had to admit she had been kind of glad running into them tonight. She had a stressful day at work filling out more than her fair share of paperwork and whatnot from a case the other day. And dealing with the ongoing investigation of BK-201 with a loss of another Contractor at his hands a couple of days ago. There still were zero leads of trying to figure out who he was and who he was working for. Being with someone that was completely oblivious to Contractors, Dolls, and everything dealing with Hell's Gate was kind of nice. It sort of made her feel normal again and not having the lives of everyone in the city depending on her for a few.

"So how's your car?" Hei asked keeping with his Li tone as he looked towards her giving a curious look.

"Huh? Car?" She gave a blink at him.

"You said a few days ago it was in the shop for some repairs," he reminded her.

"Oh...yeah. I got it back thankfully," she replied but furrowed her brow. "Though when I went to pay for the bill, the mechanic told me it was already paid for."

"Really?" Hei gave his best surprised look at her.

"Yeah. I asked who had paid for it thinking maybe my dad did but he said he came in the shop to find an envelope with the full amount on the counter and a note saying it was for my bill." She kept her brow furrowed.

"Huh. Guess you have a good Samaritan looking out for you?" Hei offered with a shrug.

"I guess. But I honestly have no idea who would have done something like that." Kirihara shrugged as well. "I wish I knew so I could thank them though."

Hei just gave her a smile as he felt Mitsuki brush her fingertips against his. Turning to see her raise an eyebrow at him silently, knowing she was obviously asking if the good Samaritan happened to be him, he just gave a small smirk that said it had been. She replied with her own small smile and a quick little shake of her head. After all, she had gotten after him a little when he had told her what had happened that night. The least he could offer was paying for the bill. He did get paid enough from all his missions so it wasn't like he didn't have the money. Besides, he had quite a bit more stashed away where only he knew it hid in case of any emergencies. He had been doing that since he was old enough to realise it was important to have extra money on hand after being brought into the Syndicate. But mostly it was in the past five years after he'd been reassigned to doing missions on his own with only a handler or two at a time he'd started really stashing it away.

Making their way along the darkening streets while continuing to chat about how each of their days had been, Hei suddenly sensed a presence from behind them watching. He nonchalantly turned his head to look towards Kirihara, scanning the shadows beyond her, looking for anything that stood out of place. The sudden gleam of red eyes just before a faint blue light in the shape of a person showed up in the shadows. His eyes went wide. Contractor.

"Li? What's wro-" Kirihara spoke up confused seeing his look suddenly focus behind her and his eyes widen.

"Get down!" Hei quickly grabbed both of them, pulling them down just as the slight whoosh of something buzzing past over his head came to his ears. A second later, the sound of whatever it was slammed into the wooden fence behind them with three loud thwacks. He turned to look and see what it was, finding what appeared to be three crudely shaped knives made out of brick. The same brick that the Contractor had skimmed his hand across with the wall he had been standing beside.

Kirihara turned to see a man outlined in blue and his eyes glowing red as he stepped out from the shadows. She quickly stood as the other two scrambled to their feet. Instinctively, she reached for her gun but came up empty handed, remembering she had left it in the glove box of her car. She didn't know why she had left it there when she normally carried it any other day.

"Shit," she cursed out loud before turning towards the other two, reaching her hands out to their shoulders to shove them away. "Run!"

Without a second thought towards Kirihara's words, Mitsuki and Hei turned, bolting down the street away from the Contractor as he threw more crude knives at them. Hei wished like hell he could turn around and take care of the Contractor but without his mask to disguise himself, he'd be giving himself away to Kirihara. If he could lure the Contractor far enough away to a secluded place so both Mitsuki and Kirihara would remain safe, he'd be able to take care of him easier. Though, without his gear, he'd have to find some way to get close enough to the Contractor in order to use his powers on him. Or find some conductor where he could unleash his electricity since the pavement was dry.

Suddenly Mitsuki gave a cry as she started falling to the ground. He caught her in enough time that her knees didn't slam into the pavement. Kirihara stopped beside them as he looked down to see a crudely fashioned knife out of concrete embedded into the back of Mitsuki's calf about a couple of centimetres. Shit. This was going to be a problem.

"Get her out of here," Kirihara spoke up as she stood facing the direction of the Contractor. "I'll distract him while you take her somewhere safe."

"What about you? You don't have your gun," Hei pointed out.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

Quickly removing the knife from her leg after making sure it hadn't hit any major veins, Hei quickly got her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist while she wrapped her arm up around his shoulders. They took off running as fast as possible, her limping but not making any further cries of pain as they made their way around a corner. He spotted up ahead a factory building that looked like it could be of some use to hide in.

"This way," he said while he helped her hobble along to the door, gave a small zap of the electronic lock, opened it, and helped her inside. It was dark but for the dull illumination from some outside lights coming in a few windows. He helped her over to a darkened corner and had her sit down. "Stay here."

"What are you going to do?" she asked clearly in pain but trying to hide it as he ripped part of his shirt bottom into a strip and wrapped it around her leg tight enough to help slow the bleeding down.

"Going to make sure Kirihara doesn't get killed," he replied as he finished tying the cloth. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Quickly making his way back to the door they'd come in, Hei went outside to the tall wooden fence surrounding the building and parking area they had come through moments earlier. He could hear footsteps running his way quickly from the edge of the fence where he remained hidden behind. It was Kirihara's footsteps with the way she ran and by her shoes she wore. Just as he heard her approaching the edge of the fence, he reached his arm out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her around the corner into his arms. She started to scream but he quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh," he shushed her quickly, feeling her heart beating rapidly against his chest, holding her so her back was against him and his other arm held her around her waist. He could feel her still breathing quickly from her exertion of running from the Contractor.

Hearing the sound of another set of footsteps coming closer, they stood there silently waiting. Hei really wanted to zap Kirihara just enough to make her go unconscious but in doing so, she would know that something was up with him. And to try to erase her memories of the past few hours would certainly prove to her that something was off. That and he didn't know how long his memory tampering would last. Sometimes, if he got lucky, the person wouldn't recall a single bit. But given how strong willed Kirihara was and how good she was with remembering various things, there was a chance that she'd get some of her memory back. He didn't dare risk it at this point.

Suddenly hearing the footsteps stop for a moment, both of them practically held their breaths. Then the footsteps seemed to turn and walk away again, disappearing out of hearing range. Hei finally slowly lowered his hand from Kirihara's mouth and released her from his grip.

"What the...?" Kirihara started to ask quietly as she pulled away and turned to face him. He gave a sheepish look. She had definitely noticed how rigid he'd gone while holding her as if he knew that the guy was a Contractor. Plus, she'd gotten a strange feeling in her gut that told her something seemed familiar but she couldn't place what it was. It felt similar to the next morning while at work discussing with Saitou and Ootsuka what had happened to them the previous night with waking up in a construction area, her car banged up with a flat tire, and no memories of what went on. Like she'd told Li about being on the edge of having discovered something, her mind seemed to scream at her but she still had no idea what it was trying to tell her.

Suddenly, the loud sound of several loud thwacks were heard from the other side of the fence. Hei went rigid again as a large crude bladed knife made out of tar suddenly came through the fence just centimetres to the left of his head where the wood had weakened from weathering. He turned to look at it sticking through before grabbing Kirihara's wrist and ran for the building. If he was lucky, he could lose the Contractor just long enough inside, keep Kirihara and Mitsuki out of danger, and finish off the bastard without Kirihara noticing. The door banged shut behind them as they made their way inside; the sound of several thwacks of more crude knives that the Contractor had made hitting the shut metal door behind them.

"Li!" Mitsuki called out from the darkness in the corner he'd left her at. He could see her stand up from the dull light coming in from the windows.

"Come on. We've got to get somewhere safer!" Hei spoke up as he ran up to her with Kirihara right behind him. "We didn't lose him."

"This way," Kirihara spoke up as she surveyed the darkened area, finding another door, and opened it. She turned as Hei wrapped his arm around Mitsuki's waist, helping her hobble over to her before they went through, shutting the door behind them. It wasn't easy trying to make their way through the dark but she knew that they couldn't afford to turn on any lights. Nor could she pull out her small flashlight that was in her pocket for fear that it would lead the Contractor straight to them.

Suddenly, several lights flickered on just enough to light the area around them. They were in a larger opened space with some machinery off to the far end and some boxes and crates stacked up along the wall to the right side. Hei glanced around listening, but he couldn't hear any footsteps. And yet, he could sense the presence of the Contractor being in the building.

Turning suddenly as he quickly shoved Mitsuki back a little bit, Hei gave a gasp in pain as something sliced across his upper right arm. He put his hand up to it before pulling it back to find crimson on his palm as blood starting to seep up from the slight gash created by one of the knives that the Contractor had flung towards him. His blood was beginning to boil as he scanned the shadows where the light wasn't touching. The damn bastard was going to pay for hurting him and for hurting Mitsuki. He'd be damned if he hurt Kirihara as well.

"Get down!" Kirihara's voice spoke up as she rushed over, grabbed him, and forced him down to the ground with her. The sound of more whooshing came over where Hei's head had been a moment ago. Before he or Kirihara could get up, the Contractor came rushing for them, a couple of knives in hand.

"Hey moron! Over here!" Mitsuki spoke up as she found a couple of wrenches laying on the floor nearby and had picked them up before throwing them towards the Contractor. The Contractor paused in his advancement towards Hei and Kirihara, dodging backwards slightly as the tools came flying past him, centimetres from his face. He turned his attention towards her, narrowing his eyes as she took a couple of limping steps backwards.

"You want me to finish you off first then?" he spoke up with a cold sneer before turning and advancing on her. She turned and half limped, half ran towards the far end of the open space away from the other two.

Quickly surveying her surroundings like Hei had taught her, she noticed there was a pipe running along the wall that went down into the concrete. It appeared to be some sort of water pipe that probably led to the machinery to help cool it off so it didn't overheat while it was in use. If it had water within it still, all she needed to do was get the Contractor to throw his knives and hit it. Hopefully it would rupture the pipe just enough to cause the water to come out to get to him on the floor.

"Hold still you little brat," the Contractor growled as he turned, throwing the knives he had in hand towards her. She dropped to the floor quickly and rolled out of the way, ignoring the flaming pain in her leg, as his knives went past and into the far wall. One hit the pipe and embedded itself into the metal just before a small stream of water started shooting out onto the floor.

Getting back up and dodging an attack at closer range with her, Mitsuki managed to get over towards the pipe and grabbed the knife out of it, causing more water to come pouring out faster onto the floor. A puddle was already beginning to form that the Contractor stepped into as he reached for her again. She gave a swipe at him with the knife but he backed off quickly towards the other end of the puddle while remaining just within it. Now was her only chance.

Turning her gaze towards Hei as he and Kirihara stood up, she locked eyes with his for a brief moment. She gave a slightly apologetic look towards him as he still held his arm. His white shirt sleeve was stained red behind his hand while a trail of blood dripped down his arm and off the tips of a couple of fingers, before she turned her attention back towards the Contractor.

'I'm sorry Hei,' she thought to herself as she dropped the knife from her hand. The Contractor started to charge towards her again but she narrowed her eyes as the thought of Hei being unable to do anything because Kirihara was there. She knew he couldn't risk showing his powers because the policewoman would know instantly that Hei was BK-201. And seeing him hurt like that with his blood having being drawn...it made her see red. Red with anger.

"I'll show you what happens when you hurt my friends!"

Feeling the charge of her power bubble up within her, she called upon it, her eyes giving the gleam of red as the blue synchrotron radiation emanated around her entire body. She moved her foot just enough into the puddle of water and unleashed her power. Blue sparks of electricity travelled quickly through the water to the Contractor still standing in it. He gave a scream as his body convulsed and contorted before she let up on her power and he dropped to the floor; eyes wide open and face seemingly stuck in a permanent contorted state of shock.

Hei saw the look of her silent apology when she had caught his gaze before turning towards the Contractor again. Her whole demeanour had seemed to shift just before the red gleam in her eyes ignited and the familiar blue light surrounded her plain as day. Familiar blue sparks of electricity shot out from where she stood at the edge of the puddle of water, electrocuting the Contractor in the same manner he took out his targets before dropping to the ground. He knew that the Contractor was dead just by the way he looked.

Moving his gaze from the fallen assailant, Hei locked gazes with her as she turned her head slowly towards them; eyes a bit dazed and holding a bit of the same cold, emotionless look just as any normal Contractor had. Just as he knew his were when he did his missions.

"Yuuki?" Kirihara could only barely whisper in an astonished gasp from beside him. Hei couldn't believe it either as Mitsuki slowly turned her head back towards the man laying just several metres away from her.

Suddenly, her demeanour changed again. The cold aloofness left her and her eyes widened as she stared down at the body before her. She took a couple of limping steps backwards, shaking her head, visibly looking like she was starting to hyperventilate. Then bringing her hands up to either side of her head as she gave out a cry, she dropped to her knees. Hei saw her reaction and was torn about how he should fully handle the situation. With Kirihara there he couldn't confront her in the same manner he would if it had been just him and Mitsuki. But he knew that as Li, he would be worried about her, even if he should also be putting on a terrified act. Without a second thought, he ran towards her.

"Li!" Kirihara called but he ignored her as he ran to Mitsuki's side and stopped.

Looking down at her for a moment as she continued to cry, she paused just long enough to look up at him with frightened, tear filled eyes. He immediately dropped to his knees, pulling her into his embrace, and felt her shaking as she continued to sob on the verge of hyperventilating. She in turn, wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him somewhat, and fisted the back of his shirt in her hands similar to the night he had found her under the willow tree in the park. It reminded him of the reaction he had experienced with the first person he had killed in order to protect his sister while she paid her obeisance that time he had Bai use her power on the ATM machine. Except he had no one to comfort him as he cried from the shock of what he had just done.

The sound of Kirihara's footsteps came from behind him until they stopped to his right. He could see her over at the body out of the corner of his eye as he continued holding Mitsuki close; she putting her fingers to his neck for a pulse.

"Is he...?" he asked quietly keeping in his tone as Li while turning his head ever so slightly towards her as she stood back up.

"Dead," Kirihara replied in a flat voice as she turned her gaze towards him still holding her. Mitsuki's face was pressed into his chest as she continued sobbing. He saw her narrow her eyes on the black and white haired girl in his arms. "You're a Contractor?"

Hei felt Mitsuki flinch slightly at Kirihara's business-like tone she used with her police work before she finally gave a hiccuping sob and slowly pulled her head back from Hei's chest. Her eyes were already puffy and red and her cheeks were soaked with her tears. So was his shirt. She slowly turned her head to look towards the police chief who was eyeing her.

"Can't you see she's upset?" Hei asked trying to sound like an innocent Li trying to console her. "And what's a Contractor?"

"They're those changed by the Gates," Kirihara said keeping her eyes fixed on Mitsuki, who had lowered her gaze while turning her head back towards Hei's chest. "In exchange for gaining superhuman abilities, they give up their humanity and human emotions."

"G-give up their emotions?" Hei asked keeping his Li voice questioningly curious as he furrowed his brow at Kirihara. "How can that be when she's clearly this upset?"

"It's your obeisance isn't it?" Kirihara asked directing the question at Mitsuki. "Feeling human emotions after using your powers?" Mitsuki remained silent as she continued to keep her gaze down at Hei's chest, still grasping the back of his shirt in her hands. Hei made a confused face at what Kirihara was talking about like he didn't know. "It's the price she pays for being able to use her powers. Each Contractor has different prices and powers." She gave a small pause. "Though I am surprised to see that you have the same powers as another Contractor I've been pursuing." Mitsuki continued to remain silent though she still gave a few hiccuping sniffles here and there. Kirihara gave a sigh as she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, ready to call her team and let them know what had happened.

"Wait..." Mitsuki finally spoke up with a small hiccuping sob before turning her gaze up towards Kirihara. The police chief paused before flipping her phone back down as she trained her gaze back on the two-toned one looking back at her. "I'll make you a deal."

"Like what?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll help you out with any Contractors you might need to stop," Mitsuki spoke up with another sniffle before bringing the heel of her hand up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "In exchange, you don't say a word to anyone about me being a Contractor."

" _Any_ Contractor?" Kirihara asked raising her eyebrow at the younger girl still sitting there.

"Any." She felt Hei tense a little against her one hand still gripping his shirt a little. "Except for _him_. BK-201, the Black Reaper." Kirihara raised her eyebrows more. "I've heard of his reputation. Even without using my ability, I've heard his skills in combat are well out of my league. I'm not stupid enough to take him on." She felt Hei's fingertips give a slight twitch against her lower back from still holding her to him. "I'll cooperate with you on everything but that matter. Do we have a deal?"

Kirihara thought about it for a moment, Mitsuki's eyes continuing to watch her. Her eyes didn't exactly have that emotionless look back in them like right after she'd zapped the Contractor just yet so she must still be paying her price. Even though she wanted to get her hands on BK-201 the most, she could see the rational aspect of Mitsuki's point about being no match for the Black Reaper. But if she could provide information and help out with other Contractors, then she supposed it wouldn't be a bad deal.

"Fine, it's a deal," she replied as Mitsuki slowly stood back up, with help from Hei. She held out her right hand towards Kirihara to shake on it. The police chief looked at it warily before slowly extending her own right hand and took it. She gave it a firm shake before letting go, half surprised that the girl didn't just zap her as well. Then she turned her attention towards Hei still standing there. "What about him?"

"Huh?" Hei gave a blink as what Li would do and looked from Kirihara to Mitsuki. He took a step back from her giving a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry Li," Mitsuki spoke up, her voice taking on that semi-emotionless tone before she stepped forward to him. She wrapped her arms up around his shoulders, sliding her right hand up through his hair to the back of his head. Instantly he tensed up knowing he still couldn't do anything in front of Kirihara. He felt her tug a little on him, guiding him down enough so her lips were against his ear, hidden from Kirihara's view. She switched to Mandarin and barely whispered. "Don't worry. Relax. I'll explain later. Promise."

Feeling the pinprick sensation as she brought up her power, Hei felt her give him a small zap at the back of his head. But instead of it knocking him unconscious, he felt her direct it so it shot down his spine and out into his limbs causing his body to become limp and unresponsive to him. It was like what Mitsuki had said seemed to happen to her when he zapped her that first night they met. He realised she had used her power to direct it down her spine, causing herself to be temporarily paralysed and at his mercy of whatever he was going to do with her.

Shutting his eyes as his legs gave out from under him, Hei felt her support his weight as her arms went to wrap around his mid-section and lowered him to the ground. However, she sank down with him and he could feel her shift how she was sitting so his head laid in her lap. He felt her left hand go to his cheek and cup it while her other hand went underneath his head to the back of it. Her fingers entwined slightly in his hair while pressing gently to the back of his head along the base of his skull. She gave a small, gentle rubbing motion with her fingertips just enough that he could feel it but obviously, and hopefully, not enough where Kirihara could tell she was doing it.

"What did you do?" he heard Kirihara ask as he laid there, his whole body still tingling and unresponsive.

"I merely gave him a small shock to erase the memories of him knowing about the Contractor there and of myself being one," she replied quietly though kept her tone even and almost emotionless as his he used when he was in Reaper mode. "When he wakes up, he shouldn't remember any of it." Hei heard her give a pause. "Erasing memories isn't hard to do. It's just a series of electrical impulses. I merely use my power to disrupt those impulses so they get skewed enough so he won't remember." He realised that Kirihara must have had a puzzled look come across her face before Mitsuki had explained it.

The sound of footsteps slowly coming over and stopping on the other side of him were heard before a small shifting of Kirihara most likely crouching down. "Will he be okay?" Her voice seemed to have taken on a slight concerned tone while remaining somewhat business-like but quieter now that she was next to them. There was a small pause where he guessed Mitsuki had nodded her response. "I have a question." A small pause. "Why did you decide to erase Li's memory of you being a Contractor?"

"Because...I...I don't want him to think of me as a monster," she replied quietly, her tone having lost some of the coldness to it. Instead it sounded almost melancholic. Hei felt her continuing to gently massage the back of his head while her other hand's thumb gently caressed his cheek slightly. "I'd rather he stay innocent in knowing any of this."

"Why?"

"Why?" There was a small pause and Hei could feel that Mitsuki's gaze was looking down at him as he continued laying there, keeping his eyes shut. When she spoke up, he could hear the emotion within her voice. "Because...I care about him."

"But...you're a Contractor..."

"I know. But he helped me out a couple of times before when he could have clearly ignored me and continued on his way. I was confused why he had done so but I suppose I found myself grateful for his kindness." Hei realised she must have been talking about the first night they met when he was doing his job as the Black Reaper and then with him helping her with her ankle. "I know it shouldn't have made any sense but I wanted to repay that kindness to him. Since then, we've been helping each other out when we needed it."

"I still don't understand why you would help him out," Kirihara replied with a confused tone. "It doesn't seem rational or logical for a Contractor."

"It isn't rational or logical," Mitsuki replied. "But...being around him...it makes me feel human. And I...I don't want to lose that feeling. Or him."

Hei gave a mental blink at hearing her words. He could hear the emotion lying within her tone but he was confused. She'd obviously been a Contractor all this time, since the first day they met, so why had she hidden it from him? Why lie and make him think she had been a normal human all this time? And if her obeisance was just like her brother's, had she been using it the entire time just like she said he had done?

"So what are we going to do about this mess?" Kirihara spoke up after a moment, obviously looking back at the dead Contractor.

"See that metal pole over there?" Mitsuki spoke up. Hei heard Kirihara stand. "If you can move it enough over to be at the edge of the water, do it. Then see that electrical cord over there? Take and put the end of it on the metal pole. You'll have to switch on the power to it from the box over there. Just make sure you don't step in the water when you do."

Hei heard Kirihara's footsteps walking across the room before the sound of metal scraping the floor was heard. Then the sound of something being dropped against the metal and what sounded like a small popping noise as she obviously had found the electrical box and turned on the power. Even from here, he could hear and feel the slight hum of electricity coming from the metal pole. He was glad that both he and Mitsuki were far enough from the edge of the puddle. Like he told her and Mao, being on the receiving end of a electrical wire was not pleasant. Getting shocked from outside sources didn't feel much better to him than the average human, regardless if he could direct it through him into a conductor or something else to disperse the excessive electricity. But it was only if he was able to direct it at first instant contact. He couldn't do it if he was caught off guard.

Feeling Mitsuki shift just enough so she was leaning a bit towards where he remembered the edge of the water being, she took her hand from his cheek for a moment. The sound of something being zapped and a loud popping got his attention. She obviously had called on her power again, sent it through the puddle of water and to the breaker to shut the electricity off to it. Thankfully the overhead lights must have been on another breaker since he could still tell they were on from behind his closed eyelids. He had to admit, she was pretty smart and able to figure out a tactical plan much like he did when he was doing his jobs. Just like the other day when she first encountered Kirihara and made up the story to bail him out of being embarrassed about the women's clothes for Kenji and the Doll. Of course, her excuse was because she always read all sorts of mystery novels. But was it really just that?

"You can call in for backup now," Mitsuki's voice spoke up quietly as Hei felt her hand return to his cheek as she shifted back to how she had been sitting at first. Her other hand returned to lightly massaging the back of his head. He realised she was doing that to keep him relaxed just like the times they had spent in each other's arms while resting his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat or on her lap. Her gentle massaging of the back of his head always made him feel at peace.

Hei heard Kirihara flip her phone open before she called to her team giving them directions to their whereabouts. When she was done, she snapped her phone shut before her footsteps came closer to him and Mitsuki again.

"So...what's the story I'm supposed to give my team and report on?" she spoke up.

"We were walking along just as we were doing when this man came out of nowhere and attacked us," Mitsuki spoke up calmly. "He was armed and since you forgot your gun, you thought it was better we run and try to get to some place safe. We ended up in here to try to hide but he obviously was able to follow us." She gave a small pause as if thinking a moment. "We tried to escape through another exit while Li tried to distract him away from us, however, the man managed to knock him unconscious. Before he could do anything further, you and I stepped in to distract him away from Li. During the distraction, the water that came from the pipe had made enough of a puddle to touch the metal pole there where an electrical cord was at across it. It was obviously still full of electricity and as soon as the man stepped into the water, it shocked him enough to kill him, blowing the circuit breaker to that box as well."

"Hmm...that seems plausible," Kirihara spoke up after a moment.

The sound of sirens in the distance caught Hei's attention. His body still was unresponsive but the tingling was starting to fade ever so slightly. He really didn't like to be left vulnerable like this but there wasn't much of anything he could do in this state.

"I'll be right back," Kirihara spoke up as he heard her turn before her footsteps went away from them.

Feeling Mitsuki shift somewhat and something tickle against the skin of his cheek, Hei opened his eyes to look up at her. Seeing her leaning over him slightly, her hair cascaded down around his head enough to hide his face from being seen. She gave him a silent look of apology with her eyes. He didn't know what to think to that before he heard multiple footsteps returning. Her gaze flicked towards the area the steps were coming from as she tilted her head just slightly up in that direction before flicking back to his gaze. As she started to sit back up straight again, he closed his eyes quickly once more before anyone else were to see he wasn't unconscious.

"What happened here?" he heard the younger man, Kouno, that was on Kirihara's team he'd come across a few times before. His voice sounded like he was over nearby the Contractor's dead body. "Damn. This guy's pretty fried. Kind of reminds me of the work done by BK-..." He heard him suddenly get cut off with a small _oof_. "What was that for?" Obviously Kirihara had probably gotten after him by smacking him or something followed by that persistent glare of hers. He'd seen it a few times both while doing his Reaper work and as his Li persona. Though thankfully as Li, he had not been on the receiving end of it.

"Is that...Li?" Hei heard Saitou's voice as he seemed to come closer. Hei was surprised the guy remembered him from the incident with Wei and Alice. But he was thankful he didn't seem to remember him from the other night when his mask had been shattered. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Yeah. He was just knocked unconscious by our assailant over there," Kirihara spoke up.

Hei really wished right now he could move but the tingling still remained, keeping him immobile. It was then that Mitsuki's fingers on the back of his head stopped their light massaging. He felt the build-up of static electricity pinprick his skin and hair just a split second before he felt a tiny zap of electricity at the back of his head from her fingertips. It shot down his spine and out to his limbs; the tingling starting to subside and feeling starting to return back to him where he could start to move again. Her hand slid out from underneath his head carefully and he realised that it was probably a signal that he could start to 'wake up'.

"Ngh." Hei gave a small groan as he squeezed his eyes shut a little more before letting them flutter open slowly, as if he was waking. He slowly started to sit up, finding his body was trying to orient itself after all, with Mitsuki helping him gently. Raising a hand up to the back of his head, it still gave a tingling throb from where Mitsuki had shocked it to release him from the paralysis state. "W-what happened?" He allowed his gaze to wander over to the Contractor's body that had a couple of other cops over inspecting and taking pictures for evidence purposes. In his best Li persona, he gave a bewildered blink towards it.

"Are you alright?" Kirihara asked him as he shifted his gaze to look up at her.

"Y-yeah. I think so," Hei replied putting on his best Li reaction as he rubbed the back of his head still and furrowed his brow. "My head hurts a little bit." He gave a pause and looked to his arm where he'd been cut by the Contractor's knife from earlier. It had slowed down in bleeding thankfully but it was going to need bandaging. "And my arm still stings." He turned his gaze back to the dead body again. "What happened to him?"

"He got electrocuted when he stepped into the puddle of water that touched the metal pole. Seems there was a live wire sitting against it from not being properly shut off," Kirihara spoke up watching him as he made a bewildered look on his face at the information. "What do you remember?"

"Well...the guy came at us outside," Hei spoke up glancing towards Mitsuki a little, putting on what Li would be doing with trying to think. "Since you weren't armed, we ran to hide in here but he managed to follow us." He paused giving a small rub to the back of his head and furrowed his brow like he was trying to think. "I remember we were running looking for another way out but then it just becomes all fuzzy. All I remember is a sharp pain in the back of my head and...I was waking up just now." He gave a small pause grimacing but gave a slightly defeated look. "Guess I must've been knocked out huh?"

"Well at least you're okay," Saitou spoke up with a small smile. Hei gave a blink before he looked to Mitsuki who nodded to him too.

"Why don't you go over to the medics and let them check you out. You know, make sure you don't have a concussion okay?" Kirihara said as she held out a hand to him. He looked at it before taking it with his arm that wasn't hurt, allowing her to pull him up slowly to his feet. He in turn held a hand out to Mitsuki, who took it, and allowed him to pull her up to her feet; she giving a small wince at the injury sustained from her leg.

Helping Mitsuki hobble outside where the medics were at, Hei let them bandage up his arm, though the gash wasn't very deep thankfully. It had just bled quite a bit, ruining his shirt. They also checked to make sure he didn't have a concussion, which he knew he didn't, and also bandaged up Mitsuki's leg. They gave them both a blanket to wrap up in as they sat on the back part of the open ambulance. Hei turned his head to look at Mitsuki sitting beside him, holding the blanket close around her. She only turned her head just enough to look at him from the corner of her eyes, catching his gaze for a moment, before looking down and away again.

"Seems it's going to be a little while before we get this all cleaned up," Kirihara spoke up as she came outside and over to them sitting in the back of the ambulance. Mitsuki brought her gaze up for a brief second to hers, before shifting it quickly to the side towards Hei, then back down again slightly. "Why don't I just take your statements tomorrow? You two look like you could use some rest."

"Um...I guess if you want us to do that we could," Hei spoke up still using his Li tone towards her.

"I can see if I can get Saitou to give you a ride home if you want it."

"It's okay. My place isn't too far from here," Mitsuki spoke up lifting her head again along with her gaze towards Kirihara and gave a small smile before looking towards Hei slightly.

"Are you sure? What about your leg?" Kirihara asked furrowing her brow a little bit. She realised that the place she'd dropped Hei off that one time when his leg had been injured must have been hers if it was this close.

"The medics got it all bandaged up pretty well and gave me some pain medicine for it," she replied giving a reassuring smile at the police chief. "Plus, I wouldn't want to be too much of a bother to Saitou. I'm sure you'll need his assistance getting everything taken care of here won't you?" Kirihara gave a small look like Mitsuki had hit the nail on the head with that comment before Mitsuki turned to look towards Hei. "Besides, I'm sure Li will watch out for me."

"Uh...y-yeah," Hei replied in Li's response style. "I could probably keep an eye on her tonight to make sure she's okay too with her leg and all." He gave a small pause. "And even though they said I didn't have a concussion, it probably would be good to have someone keep an eye on me all the same in case something happened anyway."

"Well...I guess..."

Kirihara looked between the two of them but left her gaze for an extra moment on Mitsuki who gave a silent flicker of assurance again to her with her eyes. She knew that most likely, it would be Mitsuki keeping an eye out on Li to make sure he was safe since _she_ was the one that had the Contractor powers to protect either of them. She just hoped that Li would be safe with Mitsuki. Even if Mitsuki cared for the kid in a most unusual, non-Contractor way, she still was a Contractor. But she had sensed that the words she had spoken about how Li made her feel more human were true and full of emotion despite that her obeisance was to feel those emotions. It baffled her but somehow she felt she could trust Mitsuki's word. It just seemed odd thinking about a Contractor protecting a normal person.

"Just come on down to headquarters tomorrow sometime and I'll take those statements down."

"Alright." Hei gave her a single nod.

Mitsuki gave another small smile at her before she shifted and started to stand. Hei stood and helped her up, both leaving behind the blankets for the medics to keep. Hei wrapped his arm around her waist and she put an arm up around his shoulders before turning and heading off into the night. Kirihara watched them until they were out of sight before she turned and went back to the crime scene and inform her team what had gone on with the scenario that Mitsuki had stated in order to keep her end of the deal.

Hei silently walked with Mitsuki a couple of blocks until he was certain no one was watching them at all. Sliding his arm away from her waist and pulling away from her, he turned his gaze on her for only a moment before grabbing her wrist in his hand. Turning down another block going away from her apartment instead of towards it, he headed towards a second safe house nearby that even the others didn't know about, much like the one he had when he was dealing with Carmine. And right now he wanted answers. Mitsuki didn't say a word or protest in pain as he kept a steady pace, her wrist locked in his steel grip. But either way, he kept his guard up in case she decided to unleash her power on him.

Getting to his safe house, he quickly unlocked the door without letting up on his grip on her wrist and went inside. He flicked on the overhead light after shutting and locking the door behind him before spinning her around and pinned her up against a wall.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked in his cold, emotionless tone as he glared at her with the same cold gaze he used while in Reaper mode. A hint of anger hide deep within them.

"I didn't lie to you," she replied in a similar manner, keeping her voice even and emotionless just like a Contractor was supposed to while keeping her gaze locked with his.

"Bullshit," Hei replied, putting a little more anger into his voice this time though he didn't raise it any higher than his last question to her. He _was_ angry. Not just at her for not telling him but also at himself for being such a fool to believe her lies just like he had believed in Amber's. She'd been a Contractor the whole time and she'd played him.

Suddenly, before even he could react, she grabbed his wrist with her hands and brought it up so his hand was wrapped around her throat. It was just like that morning he woke up in her apartment and they had made their little deal of her helping him and keeping his identity a secret in exchange for him allowing her to live.

"If you don't believe me, you might as well finish what you should have done and just kill me now," she spoke up, voice still neutral but unwavering; eyes never leaving his gaze. "But before you do, just know this. I _never_ lied to you. Granted I never said I was human or not, but _you_ just _assumed_ I was a normal human. You also never asked me directly about it either."

Hei realised she was right about that part. He never had asked her and just assumed she was human by the way she acted all the time. The emotional responses she had displayed outwardly and in her eyes and voice had been like an open book some normal, regular human portrayed. But now he wasn't sure if she had just been acting or if it had been the real deal.

"You want to know what my obeisance is?" she asked him, her voice shifting slightly from the emotionless tone to one like she was hurt by him not believing her. "I have none. Just like _you_."

Hei gave a blink at her words. She had no obeisance like him? But how? The way she had reacted after looking back at the Contractor's dead body had made it seem like she had her obeisance as being able to feel human emotions. Plus, when Kirihara had pointed it out, Mitsuki hadn't said a word. Had she let Kirihara assume that was her obeisance as well? Just like he never mentioned anything about his to the Syndicate?

"And what I told Kirihara tonight," she continued, "wasn't a lie either. I meant it when I said being around you made me feel more human than anything. Just like you told me that night when Minako had told you I liked you and you asked me about it." She gave a small pause as tears started welling up in her eyes and he could feel her breath hitch in her throat against his hand. "The way you smile, _truly_ smile...not as Li but as _you_ , Hei, makes me feel warm inside. The way you hold me in the warmth of your arms I feel protected in them, regardless if I have the same powers to defend myself with." She gave a small sniffle as the tears fell down her cheeks. "The soft and tender caresses of your hands and lips; the way you whisper softly to me; the way you laugh when I've gone and goofed something up; the way you look at me...I didn't expect to end up falling in love with you but I did.

"And I promised myself that I would protect you no matter what," she continued with another sob as more tears fell down her cheeks. "That's why I had to stop the Contractor tonight because I knew if you revealed yourself, Kirihara would know who you were. I couldn't risk losing you. Because if anything happened to you by getting hurt or killed by another, there's nowhere anyone can run or hide from my fury." She gave another hiccuping sob. "But...if you walked away on your own...I...I might as well just stop breathing because you have my heart..."

Giving another hiccuping sob as tears continued to fall down her cheeks silently, she let go of his wrist with her hands and closed her eyes, letting him decide once again what he was going to do. Hei gave a blink as her words set in. She truly loved him? There was no denying she had his heart, but hearing her say the same about how he had felt towards her...

Hei was torn by everything. She was a Contractor like he was and with human emotions just like him. He'd always tried to deny his own emotions, burying them deep down and adopting that emotionless Contractor attitude when fighting by his sister's side; watching over and protecting her knowing each Contractor left alive could kill him and Bai. That was why he'd been so ruthless back then. Burying his emotions was the only way he could keep being the assassin he hated to be. Dealing with the nightmares of all the people he'd killed and seeing their faces haunted him day and night, knowing it was wrong of him to have taken so many lives. Truly he hated being the Black Reaper.

And yet, whenever he slept beside Mitsuki, holding her close in his arms, he felt at peace and safe. Even if this whole time he had always felt like the one that should be protecting her, _she_ had been protecting _him_ and losing himself to the loneliness of his life. Despite his team being there for him, it wasn't the same as when he was with Mitsuki. Because with her, he didn't have to act as the Black Reaper _or_ as Li Shengshun. He could be himself. Not quite as Hei associated with being the Black Reaper to the Syndicate and not who he used to be as Tianlong, but as Heilong, a blend of both. Just like the name she had come up with for him mixing the past and the present together. It was her way of accepting him for who he was now but also seeing who he had been with what he'd told her. And in a way, she helped lift a bit of the weight he carried constantly on his shoulders with that acceptance.

He was truly in love with her. And like she had said, if something happened to her, hell hath no fury like he would. He would hunt them down and make them pay for hurting her. Likewise, if she ever walked away from him, he might as well tear his heart out. She'd melted the ice he'd built up around it all these years, breathing life back into it again and easing the loneliness his life had the past five years. No...the past decade since Bai had murdered their parents, sending them on the run. She gave him something to live for. Something even beyond trying to find his sister.

Letting up on his hold on her throat, Hei pulled his hand back as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him through her tears. She could see the anger melting from his gaze before he brought his arms up and pulled her into his embrace, burying his face into her shoulder and fisting the back of her shirt in his hands. She was taken aback a little by his sudden reaction but she returned the gesture, bringing her hands up and wrapped them around his back as well, glad that he didn't decide to end her life.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly into his ear as he continued to hold her. "I know I should have told you from the beginning but I didn't want to let the part of me also being a Contractor influence what you thought of me." Hei slowly pulled back so he could look into her eyes, seeing the truth she spoke within them. "Like I said, you make me feel human and to me, that's all that matters." She gave a small sniffle as he reached up and wiped away her tears from her eyes. "No more secrets between us. Deal?"

"It's a promise," Hei replied after a moment softly before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft, tender kiss. whispering against her lips. "But, you do owe me an explanation for everything."

"And I will tell you everything you want to know," she replied, looking into his dark gaze that had softened up more as she put a hand to his cheek gently.

Suddenly, her stomach gave a small growl. She gave a sheepish look as he pulled back a little, raising an eyebrow. His also gave a growl as if to give a response to hers. She couldn't help but give a small laugh as he gave a sheepish look this time.

"I guess we should get something to eat huh?" she spoke up giving a small smile to him.

"Yeah. And we better get back to your place in case Kirihara decides to check up on us," Hei replied as he turned and glanced back at the rest of the safe house. There really wasn't anything stocked food-wise here at the moment. It had been set up to mostly crash and get some sleep and recover from any injuries if need be or hide out for a short while so the police didn't find him after he fled from them.

"Good idea," she nodded, finally glancing around as well. "What exactly is this place, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A safe house." He saw her raise an eyebrow slightly. "The others don't know about it and neither does the Syndicate. I come here when I need to get away from everything and everyone." He gave a pause. "At least I used to before meeting you."

Mitsuki felt her cheeks warm a little at his words and gave him a soft smile as well. "It's good to do that sometimes." She gave a nod. "Getting away from the world for awhile. Clear your mind and whatnot."

Giving a nod himself, Hei turned and went back to the door, unlocked it, and held it open after checking outside for any sign of anyone following them there. It was clear. She limped back over and out as he reached over and turned off the light again, shut and locked the door back up, and went back to her side. Then wrapping his arm back around her waist as she did the same with his, they made their way back to her apartment.

Once inside, she went and sat on the couch while Hei went to the kitchen and made them something quick to eat. He brought out the food to the couch, scooting the coffee table back a little so he could sit down in front of it as he handed her a bowl of ramen soup he had whipped up for them.

"So..." Hei started to say after they finished up their soup and he had taken care of the bowls. He had returned to her side, sitting down on the floor so she could keep her leg propped up on the couch.

"Well, everything I told you about myself and my brother has been the truth," she spoke up quietly as she looked to her hands in her lap. "He was a Contractor first and kept it from me until I found that letter after the train wreck." She gave a small pause. "But before I found the letter, that's when I became a Contractor."

Hei furrowed his brow slightly as she turned her gaze to look up at him, showing a little uncertainty in her eyes.

"After I had woken up in the hospital and told Yue was missing, I didn't want to believe he was dead," she continued as she looked down and away. "Like I said before, I thought maybe he had taken off and was hiding because of whatever strange power he'd had back on the train had caused him to go into hiding for awhile. But after a couple of months when there was no sign of him returning or even a word from him telling me he was okay, I started to accept maybe everyone was right and that he really had perished in the train wreck. Just somehow they had never been able to recover the body." She gave a small pause. "Still, it baffled me that all the passengers had managed to escape with their lives and with not as bad of injuries as they should have had. Me included. But I was still alive when I should have died with the injuries I had. And only the one scar to prove it hadn't been a dream. I don't know, but I suppose that in the back of my mind, I knew that whatever my brother had done that day with that blue light he had emitted, he'd somehow proved to me that he had given his life to help others out just as he had always wanted to do."

"Then...you don't think he's still out there on the run?" Hei asked furrowing his brow a little at her.

"No sadly," she replied with a shake of her head as a saddened look passed across her face. She pulled her lips into a thin line for a moment as she gazed down at her hands in her lap. "I don't know if it's a feeling of intuition many twins can claim to have, but I know that deep down, he's not alive anymore." There was a slight waver in her voice before she looked back up to his gaze watching her. She moved her right hand to rest against her chest over her heart. "At least he'll always remain alive here in my heart."

Hei reached his hand up to cup her cheek, seeing the slightly glassy look of her eyes that came just before someone started crying. His heart ached as well for her even if there still was no definite proof that he had truly died or if he was on the run somewhere. But he would let it be so she wouldn't cry. Giving a small sniffle as she placed her hand over his for a brief moment, she pulled his hand away but continued holding it in her own.

"Shortly after coming to that realisation, I was heading home one evening from work and minding my own business when a man decided to attack me." She glanced towards Hei to see him furrow his brow more. "Just a regular human though. Not a Contractor. When he grabbed me and tried to drag me off, I struggled to break free but he was stronger than I was. I kept thinking that this might be the end of me and I wished I was stronger so I could defend myself." She gave a small pause again glancing away. "Kind of like that night...and you found me under the willow tree..."

Hei blinked realising what she was getting at. So she'd been assaulted twice in the same manner? He clenched his jaw a bit, feeling his blood surge through him with a bit of fury.

"Hei it's okay," she spoke softly feeling his hand squeeze hers a little and the flicker of anger pass through those dark eyes of his. "He never touched me either. Before he could do anything, I felt this strange surge of power from deep within come bubbling to the surface. The same blue light that had surrounded my brother suddenly appeared around me just a moment before it felt like this power unleashed itself, directing right at my attacker still holding me. He had given a yell as he was shocked by the surge of electricity coming from me before letting go and fell to the ground. I quickly pulled away, surprised by what had just happened...wondering _how_ and _what_ I had done while looking at my hands still lined in that blue light before it faded away again."

"Did you...?" Hei started to ask quietly wondering if she had killed the man. She looked at him again.

"No. I didn't kill him thankfully," she replied giving a small shake of her head before turning to look back down at her hands. "I thought I had for a moment, but after I recovered from my initial shock of seeing the strange blue light around me, I went to check to make sure he was still alive. He still had a pulse and was breathing so I knew he was knocked unconscious. It relieved me a bit despite being my attacker. I ended up finding a payphone nearby and called in anonymously to the police to let them know where he was and that he had attacked someone but had gotten knocked unconscious before the victim had run off. I watched from nearby, keeping hidden, until a couple of police officers showed up just as he was coming to. They cuffed him and took him away after he confessed that he had attacked a woman when they asked him about it. After that, I tried to make sense of what was going on with me. I doubted I could ask anyone about it without someone thinking I was either crazy or needed to be experimented on. And it wasn't like at first I really understood how to use it either."

Pausing to look at him, he realised that when she had answered his question about whether her brother had troubles controlling his power at first had actually been her answering about herself.

"When I had tried to call it up again later on that day, nothing happened. Same thing happened the rest of the week when I tried. It wasn't until I got really flustered and ended up frying my cell phone that I started to make sense of it a little. It seemed to react to my emotions at first."

"But...I don't understand. Contractors aren't supposed to have human emotions," Hei spoke up furrowing his brow at her. He didn't understand why her powers seemed to react the way she described them. Certainly, just like when he first became a Contractor, it took him a little bit to figure things out as well and how to use them effectively, but he'd realised what he was because he had worked with Contractors and had seen what his sister's powers did. Now that he thought about it, it had seemed interesting that his powers had been the same as Bai's.

"I know. But I didn't know that," Mitsuki replied looking at him as he furrowed his brows more in confusion. "And before you ask, yes, I've always had my human emotions since day one of being a Contractor just like you said about yourself. I've never felt this completely emotionless, detached state that my brother described in his letter." Hei gave a blink at her in surprise. "I started experimenting little by little on focusing my emotions to try to get my powers to work with me. It seemed to do the trick, becoming easier as time went on, and not having to think about it as much when I wanted to call upon it. I even got it down where if I kept the amount I would use small enough, the blue light wouldn't show up and no one would know. Otherwise, when I did experiment, I made sure it wasn't where anyone could see. So yes I was cautious and careful."

Hei gave a blink but sighed a little in relief as he gave another soft squeeze to her hand. He was glad she was smart about that. Should anyone have had seen her using her powers, she could have easily been taken out by anyone that didn't like Contractors or recruited by others like the Syndicate.

"It was another couple of months after that first attack that I found my brother's letter," she continued. "When I read it, everything finally made sense to me; about what was happening to me and what I had become. Even why Yue had kept it from me all these years. I mean, I felt a little sad and hurt that he couldn't trust me to know about him, but after he had explained to me about the night he had become a Contractor and how I had freaked out, I understood why he did what he did. He didn't want to lose me or have me think of him as a monster."

Hei blinked again as she gave a small pause, looking to him. Remembering the words she had told Kirihara earlier while he had to pretend to be unconscious after she zapped him, he understood what she had meant. After all, having seen his sister become more and more like a monster every time she used her power...he hadn't wanted to end up like that either. But, even now, he still felt like it most days when the fighting got really ugly against the other Contractors he was assigned to take out. The Syndicate's number one monster killing other monsters.

"I...I understand where your brother was coming from," Hei replied quietly as he looked away, squeezing his right hand into a fist on his lap as he shut his eyes. The soft warmth of her hand giving his left one a soft squeeze she still held, had him open his eyes again. There was a soft, sympathetic look in her eyes as she gave a small shake of her head at him.

"And I've already told you before, you're not a monster," she spoke as she reached out, cupping her free hand against his cheek. "You do what you have to do in order to survive. Yes, it's not something to be proud of, but I already told you, I look past that and see what you're trying to do beyond it."

Hei placed his right hand up over her hand, closing his eyes as he leaned into her soft warmth of her hand against his cheek. He still couldn't believe that she could love him at all for everything he'd done, but he was grateful for her sticking by his side.

"Thank you," he spoke softly after a moment as he opened his eyes again. Her gaze remained fixed on him as he pulled her hand from his cheek, kissing her palm, then held it in his own hand so both were held in his. She gave him a soft smile.

"I also had so many questions that were left unanswered by his letter," she continued softly. "If I was a Contractor, why did I still retain my human emotions? And how exactly did I become a Contractor? I mean, sure I wished for a way to get away from my attacker that day, but _why_ was I given such powers? There were plenty of others out there that had been attacked in the same manner like me and I'm pretty sure they didn't become Contractors just to protect themselves in that situation."

Hei gave a small furrow of his brow in pondering. She had a point there, that much he could understand.

"And my lack of obeisance. Why didn't I have one? I mean, he explained the two types of obeisances: ones the Contractor had to perform themselves like eating something specific or doing some sort of task and ones that were automatic like falling asleep, feeling human emotions, and whatnot. But _how_ did one know what to do when it came to paying for their price of power?"

Pausing, she looked to him and sighed slightly. He tilted his head a little, waiting for her to continue.

"I suppose I was hoping you would be able to tell me way back then after we had met but when you said you didn't have one, I was a bit baffled. I mean, I thought maybe somehow I had been lucky not to have one, but you also not having one either made both of us very lucky or somehow, we must have been some fluke. After all, we both have the same powers as each other and as what our siblings had before us, no obeisances, and we both still have our human emotions. That and both of our siblings went missing after seeing that bright, blue light. There has to be a connection somehow between all of it. But what it is, I don't know."

Hei let her words sink in as he furrowed his brow in thought. She had a point there. He didn't know what it could be either but he was going to get to the bottom of it somehow. The only problem was that Amber was the only one that had the answer to what happened to his sister. But since she hadn't been around for when Mitsuki's brother had disappeared, he doubted she would have an answer for her about Yue.

"By the way...Yin knows."

"Huh?" Hei turned his gaze back up at her with a blink.

"That night...with the men...I...I don't know if she saw me actually use my power to knock them unconscious before getting away. But after I had stopped running under the willow tree, I sensed her spectre." She gave a pause looking down at their hands together. "Because I was so upset and crying, I didn't think about not looking up knowing as soon as I noticed her spectre, she'd know immediately I was a Contractor. I asked her to please not tell you about my being a Contractor; that I didn't want to hurt your feelings by you finding out like that." She gave another slight pause. "And that she and you were the only friends I could trust with a secret like this. Even Minako has no clue about any of it. I...I've always been afraid that if she found out, she'd reject me just like I did to Yue that night."

Hei saw the slight quiver of her lower lip and felt her hands shaking a little as he continued to hold them. He understood that rejected feeling all too well. Shifting himself from sitting down to kneeling on his knees, he brought his arms up after pulling his hands from hers and held her in his embrace. She returned it as her breathing hitched and the soft sounds of her sobbing into his shoulder struck him like a knife to his chest. Having no one, not even her best friend, know about her being a Contractor was obviously pretty hard. He couldn't say he felt exactly the same because he never had a best friend the same way she had after he and Bai left home all those years ago. But the loneliness of having to keep himself distant from everyone around him and never too attached to a place or person...now that feeling he knew all too well. And honestly, it sucked.

Holding her for several moments as she cried, dampening his shirt with her tears, she finally started to pull back and wipe her eyes. She looked a complete mess. Then getting an idea, he shifted so he could fully stand up. Before she had time to ask what he was doing, he leaned down and picked her up in his arms. His arm protested with small throbs of pain but he ignored it as he turned around and headed for the bathroom; she giving a small squeak as she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall backwards.

Setting her down on the counter in the bathroom next to the sink, he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her shirt up and off her then tossed it to the floor. Her cheeks flushed pink as his gaze caught hers before he reached around behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor by her shirt. Then helping her down to the floor, he helped undress the rest of her before getting undressed himself and started the shower.

"What about Yin?" she asked, cheeks still flushed a bit as he went to step into the shower. She remembered him saying getting a shower or bath together wouldn't be the greatest of ideas given Yin's medium was water.

"I...it really doesn't matter right now," he replied softly as he stepped into the water and held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her in to stand under the warmth of the water flowing down around them.

Wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into his embrace, she doing the same, he felt her breath hitch again before beginning to sob once more. Her fingertips pressed into his skin as she buried her face against his chest.

"Was tonight the first time you ever...?" he started to ask softly, not finishing the entire question about whether she had killed another person before. It had been obvious back at the factory but he still wanted to know for certain. He felt her arms squeeze him a little more as she nodded slightly, continuing to sob and he held her closer to him. Yeah, he wasn't going to let her go through this alone like he had to.

Finally after several minutes, she sniffled and sobered up some. She pulled back a little from him and he could see her eyes a little puffy and red despite the warm water falling down around them.

"Sorry," she sniffled, looking up at him as his hair clung to the sides of his face.

"There's no need to be," he replied with a small shake of his head to her. "It's not something to take lightly. Believe me. I know."

Glancing away, the memory of that night flickered across his thoughts again. The smell of the man's blood as he bled out on the ground from slicing his throat in an ambush from behind had made him so nauseated that he'd thrown up after the rush of adrenaline to protect his sister had finally worn off. It had been hard getting that image out of his head and he'd practically avoided any food or drink that had been red for a little while. Though the biggest obstacle to get over was not looking at a knife and remembering just how easily it had been to sink the blade into the man's throat and pull it across his skin. But that had also been one of the deciding factors when he was in training by the Syndicate because it had been so easy to do. Much easier than handling a gun and the recoil some had because he was fairly small. Plus, with his natural dexterity and speed, he'd be perfect for ambushing his targets and taking them out quickly before they even saw him coming.

Seeing the haunted look in his eyes, Mitsuki pulled him down so his forehead was against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms back up around his upper back and held him to her. He returned the embrace, holding her close but unable to shed any more tears himself of the painful past. She knew his childhood had been torn away from him in a much worse way than hers and her brother's had been. They had their grandparents to live with and Yue's obeisance with feeling human emotions had allowed him to hide his Contractor abilities and fit in with everyone else much easier. But Hei and his sister had no one but themselves. All Hei could do was protect his younger sister the best he could just like Yue had decided to protect her the best he could.

Several minutes passed as they stood there before Hei finally let go of her and reached for the soap to wash up with. Once they finished rinsing and drying off, he picked her up in his arms, despite his arm still protesting in pain a bit. He was just glad that the medics had decided to use waterproof bandages for them so they would stay on better. Then taking her back down to her room, he set her down on her bed. Grabbing a pair of pajamas for her and lounging pants for him, he put his on as she did with hers. It was starting to get late and she couldn't help but yawn as the night's events finally wore down her energy.

"You should probably get some sleep," Hei spoke up softly as he brushed back a little bit of the damp white part of her hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What about you?" she asked as he helped her to get under the blankets and tucked her in.

"I will. Just give me a few okay?" He gave her a soft smile of assurance. She gave a nod before he turned and headed back down to the bathroom and picked up their clothes to put in the dirty clothes hamper.

Heading down the hall towards the door, he made sure it was locked and everything shut off for the night. He did stop by the slider door to peek out from behind the curtains at the street running behind the building for any possible signs of Kirihara or her other teammates checking up on them. Despite knowing the police chief was a good person, she still had the duty to track down criminals and Contractors like himself. Mitsuki had committed a crime by killing that Contractor, even if it had been in self defence. Part of him still wondered if Kirihara would still arrest her. The other part felt like he could somehow trust her to keep her end of the deal made about remaining silent about Mitsuki. After all, Mitsuki had practically professed that she loved him to the policewoman tonight. Granted, that wouldn't make a difference in the eyes of the law, to Kirihara it might mean something different. After all, how many times has she ever spoken to a Contractor that told her that they had feelings of caring about another person, even if it was made to look like that was their obeisance? His guess was zero.

Going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass for water, he went down to the bathroom to grab some aspirin and drank it down. Grabbing another and refilling the glass, he went back down to the bedroom where Mitsuki had her head on the pillows with her eyes closed. He put the backs of his knuckles softly to her cheek and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Here," he said softly as he held out the aspirin for her.

"Thanks," she replied as she sat up, popped them into her mouth, and drank down the water.

Taking care of the glass, Hei returned and flipped off the lights before going around to the other side and slid under the blankets. Pulling her close to him, he felt her wrap her arm around his waist as she tucked her head under his chin. Her warm breath lightly brushed across his upper chest.

"Oh man," she sighed softly. "What am I going to do about work? I know my boss will understand I can't exactly stand long on my leg from being injured, but still..."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him about it," Hei replied. He could just see the confused look on her face as she pulled her head back to look at him but he gave her a small shake of his head. "Just get some sleep okay?"

"Fine. I guess so..." She cuddled up closer to him. "I love you Hei."

"I love you too Mitsuki."

Closing his eyes as he listened to her calm, steady breathing and feeling the soft beating of her heart against his chest, Hei finally allowed sleep to take over and drifted off.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Mitsuki's secret is finally out for both Hei and Kirihara to know. But she made good on her promise to Hei that she'd protect the secret of his identity. Though, the gears in Kirihara's head are beginning to churn a little. Still, what Mitsuki did will certainly throw off the connections. For now of course. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! *hands out cookies*


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a little bit since updating. Life got at me again. But I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Eight-

"You're going to want to relax," Hei spoke up quietly as they made their way towards the building downtown the next day where the police headquarters was at with Kirihara's team. Her hand gripped his notifying him she was nervous. "Even if the others don't know you're a Contractor, you're going to have to act like it for Kirihara." He gave a small pause. "At least, somewhat. You don't want to be completely emotionless to tip off the others but you'll want to refrain from being too overly emotional just in case. Kirihara's pretty smart and sees things others might miss the first time."

"Sounds like you admire her or something," Mitsuki pointed out as they paused at a cross-walk waiting for the signal to go.

"I...I...uh..." Hei gave a blink at her. She'd hit the nail on the head. He did admire Kirihara for her skills with doing her police work but that was still all the farther it went. But he couldn't afford having Mitsuki become jealous right now when it was crucial to keep things under control.

"If you think I'm jealous, I'm not." She gave him a soft smile. "I may not know her as well as you from your interactions with her but from what I saw last night how she handled things...well...that is something worth to admire." She paused again. "And no, I've never really been jealous about much in my life, even before becoming...well, you know. Sure, seeing other kids with their parents while growing up or their siblings after Yue had disappeared sort of made me sad at first because I missed them but never to the point of being jealous. I couldn't change the past and it would do no good to dwell on wanting things I know I wouldn't have again."

"You really amaze me sometimes you know that?" Hei said with a soft smile to her. He admitted being jealous of the other kids he'd seen with their normal families for the brief time before the Syndicate had taken them in after running away from home with Bai. What he wouldn't have given to be able to go back to what it had been like when Bai had been the curious, emotional, and sometimes stubborn little sister she had been before being changed. To be able to wake up in his own bed again with his mother chiding him to get up before he was late for school. To go play outside all day with his friends without a care in the world other than getting scolded a bit for how dirty his clothes had gotten when he returned home.

Seeing her smile back with a small blush and her hand lighten up her grip on his a little, they continued on as the signal let them cross. But as they finally stopped in front of the building and looked up towards the top towering far above them, it was Hei's turn to feel a bit nervous. He may have more experience in blending in as a normal human citizen to others but even so, this was police headquarters. All his gear had been left back at the apartment to make sure not one trace of evidence would come back to tip off Kirihara about who he was. The reminder that she and two of her team members had seen his face despite the lucky amnesia issue of that potential allergy medicine still kept him on edge about them ever recovering their memories or not.

"Relax."

Blinking, he looked to her as she gave his hand a little squeeze, realising he'd gone tense. Giving her a nod at her reminding him of his own advice, they headed inside and towards the front desk.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked as she looked up from typing.

"Um is Chief Kirihara here?" Hei asked switching to his Li tone of voice.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Not really." The secretary gave a small scowl at him. "Um but she told us to come speak with her today about yesterday. If you could call her and tell her Li and Yuuki are here..."

"Fine. One moment," she replied as she turned, picking up the phone, and dialled a number. "Yes can I get Chief Kirihara? Alright." There was a small pause. "Kirihara there's someone here to see you by the names of Li and Yuuki. Yes ma'am. Yes." She hung up the phone and looked to them. "She'll be down in a moment. You can go wait over there."

Heading over to the small waiting area where the woman had pointed, Hei looked around the area. There were a few cops in uniform walking around and several others wearing business suits. One of the uniformed officers he recognised from the time after dealing with Wei and Alice. After jumping out the window with the crystal shard in hand, he'd made his way back inside and hidden it where no one would find it or his gear. Then quickly changing back into his catering uniform after bandaging up his arm so it wouldn't be noticeable, he'd snuck back upstairs and into the main area where all the guests had been. No one had seemed to miss him thankfully. Not even his manager. All the commotion going on had provided enough distraction to keep him from being discovered not doing his undercover job. When police had arrived on the scene and everyone had been shuffled downstairs and outside for questioning, that officer had been one of the ones directing him on where to go. He'd run into Saitou and Kirihara again after giving his statement and asked how they were doing since Saitou had blood all over the back of his uniform. But he'd only done so to seem concerned as he would have been as Li. He'd also given his condolences to Kirihara when he'd noticed her looking off behind him and had turned to see the stretcher that held Alice's body being loaded into the back of an ambulance to go to the morgue.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Hei looked up to see Kirihara headed for them from the elevators. She had a business-like look on her face as she approached before softening it a slight bit, looking at him then to Mitsuki still standing beside him with her fingers intertwined with his.

"How's your arm?" Kirihara asked Hei as she glanced to his arm that had been injured, hidden underneath his usual white button up shirt he wore. Thankfully this one was a clean one. The other he had to throw away because there was no way to get the stain out. Plus, he'd ripped the bottom part to make a makeshift bandage for Mitsuki's leg.

"Um it still stings a bit but it's okay I guess," Hei shrugged a bit keeping in his Li tone.

"And your leg?" She looked to Mitsuki, who had turned her two-toned gaze up to her brown one.

"It still hurts but I'll live," Mitsuki replied keeping her tone even and smooth while retaining an emotional aspect for the benefit of Hei's alias so as to not tip off Kirihara about him. After all, to blow the ruse of her 'zapping' Hei's memories as Li would only cause him problems of having to go on the run with his blown cover.

"Alright. Well if you both will follow me, I can take your statements upstairs." She turned and headed back for the elevators, pausing to turn and look back as both of them followed; Hei with his arm wrapped around Mitsuki's waist a little to help her as she limped along.

"I've never been inside a police station like this before," Hei spoke up when they were heading up in the elevator as he looked around like it was something completely new to him, keeping to his alias of having somewhat curious-like mannerisms he'd displayed around Kirihara on other occasions when their paths crossed. "So this is what it's like to work for the police here?"

"Not really," Kirihara replied with a shrug at him though glanced at Mitsuki keeping quiet as she stood there beside Hei. "Most of the people here do desk jobs and such. Some do go out to the field though. My team does both."

"Really?" Hei gave a curious blink at her. "Well then again, that one time when we first met, Saitou was working on the catering staff with me." He gave a small pause as if thinking. "So I guess your team does undercover work then?"

"I uh...yeah...we do sometimes," she replied caught a little off guard at him figuring that aspect out. She gave a small furrow of her brow at him as a flicker of the memory last night when he'd pulled her around the corner of the fence and held her to him after running from the Contractor. She went to ask him how he could have known about the undercover style of work but he gave a small _eh heh_ of a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head as if somewhat embarrassed.

"I like reading a lot." He gave her a sheepish smile still rubbing the back of his head. "I've always liked mystery novels and such. Reading about the good guys trying to track down and capture the bad guys. It's interesting to see how far either side is willing to go in order to succeed in their plans, though the good guys always win out by the end."

"Y-yeah I guess so." Kirihara gave him a blink at how ordinary he seemed. Could it just have been her imagination with the way he had been acting? After all, that had been the only time she'd ever seen him act like that. Even with the incident with Wei and Alice, he _had_ been calmer than most people would have reacted but that really could have been due to him reading all sorts of mystery novels. He would have to have known that panicking in a situation like that usually didn't end well for someone in the novels so maybe he just took that advice and applied it to the situations that had been presented to him.

Giving a mental sigh at how she was reading into his behaviour way too much, she looked to the doors as they opened up to the floor they needed. Stepping out, she looked back as the two followed off the elevator as well. She could see Li's eyes looking around wide-eyed in astonishment like some kid in a candy store or something. Mitsuki looked around as well but not with as much incredulous expression. Kirihara realised that despite her seeming to have some sort of emotional response for Li, she was still a Contractor and it seemed that maybe nothing else would elicit such feelings towards anything or anyone else. But it was hard to say without further investigating and studying her behaviour.

Pausing outside one of the interrogation rooms, Kirihara turned to look at both of them. "I'm going to have to get your statements separately," she spoke up looking between the two but let her gaze linger a couple of seconds longer on Mitsuki. "It's kind of standard protocol."

"Oh that's fine," Hei spoke up with a small smile and turned towards Mitsuki. "Um...if you wanted to go first, I guess you could. I mean, you're the one that didn't get knocked unconscious." He gave a slight rub to the back of his head and winced a little as if the feeling of being knocked out still hurt a bit.

"If you really want me to," Mitsuki offered with a little smile back at him then looked to Kirihara and shrugged. "I guess I'll go first."

"Alright. This way please." Kirihara turned, opened the door, and held it open for her to go inside. Hei reluctantly let go of her waist and she hobbled in towards the table and chairs in the otherwise empty room. The police chief turned to look at him then looked towards the opposite wall of the hall. "If you would like to wait over there, it shouldn't take long."

"Okay." Hei gave her a nod and Li styled smile before going over to the wall and stood leaning against it somewhat casually. She gave a small raise of her eyebrow at him before turning and disappeared inside the room as she shut the door behind her.

Glancing around inconspicuously, Hei reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the tiny earbud and casually brought his hand up like he was scratching at the side of his head by his ear. With a quick movement, he slid it into his ear, letting his hair fall down to cover it from being seen by anyone. The sound of a chair being slid across the floor and a shuffle of what sounded like paper was heard. He'd had Mitsuki attach a small microphone to the back of her dragon pendant of her necklace so he could listen in on their conversation and make sure his statement would somewhat match in correlation to hers without sounding exactly the same. After all, if it sounded rehearsed, too similar, or too off, Kirihara would certainly know something was up.

"Alright, we'll get straight to the point," he heard Kirihara speak up in her usual business-like tone and the sound of something small being placed on the table. There was a small pause then a slight shuffle of movement. "It's fine. No one's in there watching. It's just us I assure you." Mitsuki must have looked to the wall that usually had a one way mirror where others could watch from another room at the interrogated suspects. He heard a very quiet click like Kirihara had turned on a recorder though.

Listening, Kirihara asked her a few questions about last night. Mitsuki gave her account of what had happened basically of what she'd told Kirihara to state to everyone else about how he, as Li, got knocked unconscious and both she and Kirihara managed to distract the assailant, making sure not to say Contractor, before he ultimately ended up stepping into the puddle of water with the metal pole in it and the live wire sitting across at the other end, electrocuting him. She'd kept her voice emotional enough to be believable to anyone else that might listen to the recording later on.

"Thank you Yuuki Mitsuki," Kirihara spoke up and he heard another soft click. She'd obviously turned off the recorder then. "Yuuki?"

"Yes?" He heard Mitsuki's tone shift a little to be a little less emotional, more like what a proper Contractor would sound like, but not the same emotionless tone he used when in Reaper mode.

"I...why exactly did you save me last night?" Kirihara asked losing a little of that business-like tone but still remaining firm. "I know you said you cared for Li and that he makes you feel human, but I'm just a stranger to you. And not only that, but I'm responsible for capturing those like you, or well...like the man that attacked us."

"Because you are someone Li cares about as well," she replied. "He's never told me all the details about how you two met but he said he admired how well you seemed to handle yourself. Even if you work with the police, I'm sure there's times that even you get scared am I right?"

"I..." He could hear the small falter in Kirihara's voice before she cleared her throat a little. "I guess that is true." There was another small pause. "The first time we met was during an old friend's birthday party. It...ended up in disaster I'm afraid."

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me that is."

"My friend...she obviously was working with another Contractor to erase the people that held her back and made her feel dependent on, I guess would be the best way to describe it. I honestly hadn't talked to her for some number of years after graduating from high school since her father was the head of a mafia family and I was the daughter of a police chief, going to pursue becoming a cop just like him."

"I see. That would make it hard remaining friends."

"It seemed that I also was one of those people she wished to erase." He heard the slight hitch in her voice before she paused and the small sigh that followed. "She went to show me something but instead, it led to her trying to kill me. Ironically the lights in the rooftop garden area we were in all shattered." She gave another pause and Hei could just imagine the gears of her mind working. Had she figured out that the lights had shattered because he'd done it? After all, he had been hiding after they had come up while he had been surveying the area to know the best approach to get the crystal shard and stumbled across Wang's body. And when he'd seen Alice pull the gun on Kirihara, he'd quickly found the power box and zapped it enough to shatter the lights so Alice couldn't see to shoot, allowing just enough time for Kirihara to run and hide. That had led him to make his way towards her in order to figure out what exactly was going on and also secure both of their safeties back downstairs so he could grab his gear and finish the job.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I was just remembering that night," Kirihara replied then continued. "With it dark enough my friend couldn't see to shoot, I managed to run and hide. It was then I'd met Li, who'd been sent up by his manager to bring my friend's father something to drink." There was a quick pause. "He was part of the catering staff for my friend's party. I'd seen him for only a brief moment downstairs before he got sent to do dishes because his stomach was growling too loud." Hei heard Kirihara give a chuckle.

"Yes. That does sound like Li," Mitsuki said with a small chuckle but kept it quick and light.

"So you're aware he eats a lot?" There was a small pause and Hei figured she'd nodded her response. "Seemed Li had found my friend's father already dead by the Contractor she'd been working with. And yes, it was my friend's idea to have the Contractor kill her own father."

"That is sad to hear." Hei heard her voice go a little quieter but remain calm and even. "And to think we Contractors get bad enough reputations because we would do something like that without hesitation." There was a small silence for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave Li there to get shot by my friend either so when I knew she ran out of bullets, I told him to run with me. We did make it back downstairs to the area the party was being held but my friend must have called and informed the others working for her father and herself to not let anyone down and blocked all the exits off. So Li and I had to go hide while I came up with something." She gave a small pause. "I must admit, he surprised me a little with how calm and collected he was given the situation we were in. Kind of like last night..." She trailed off and Hei felt himself tense up.

"Yes, I also have noticed that about him," Mitsuki spoke up calmly still. "He can be very level headed when it comes to stressful situations. I suppose it's a good thing though. Panicking because of an emotional overload doesn't really help with a situation. I'm sure he understands that. After all, he did say he liked reading mystery novels. Even I am aware that when the characters panic, things don't go so well." Hei realised she'd used it to help explain his calmness, which was a good and legit excuse.

"I guess you're right." There was another small pause. "While hiding, I realised that my friend hadn't seen his face so there really was no reason for him to hide and pointed that out to him. It was then I had an idea because one of my subordinates was working on the catering staff undercover. I told Li to go get him and bring him to me and he did. We came up with a plan to hide me in one of the serving carts and have my subordinate help get me out of there. Though I did tell Li to go ahead and get back to work so my friend wouldn't know he had helped me at all. He did listen."

"So you did escape with your subordinate's help?"

"Not really. Seemed my friend realised that I had someone helping me and she had all the serving carts being sent to a different room. Nearly got the upper hand when my subordinate and I were pretty much trapped in the room and she had reloaded her gun. By then, the Contractor she'd been working with, and one we had been trying to track down, came to finish the job." She gave a small pause. "But the Contractor ended up killing her first before turning his sights on my subordinate and myself. I admit, for a moment there, I really thought we weren't going to make it. Just before he activated his power to use on my subordinate, BK-201 came crashing in through the window and kicked him away before using his powers to electrocute him. He grabbed some crystal that the other Contractor had been carrying and turned to run off out the window again. I had managed to grab the gun that my friend had and told him to stop as he stood ready to jump. Honestly, I half expected him to turn and finish both of us off as well. But...he just glanced over his shoulder briefly and leapt out. There was no sign of him when my subordinate and I went to the window."

"He spared your lives. You should be grateful."

"I know but...why?" Hei could hear the curiosity in Kirihara's voice. "I've heard the rumours about him being merciless. So why would he spare our lives when my team is the one trying to capture him?" Hei tensed up more waiting for Mitsuki's answer.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that," he heard her reply smoothly. The tension left him a little bit. She was smart to leave her answers vague as she did, keeping up her end of their initial deal instead of ratting him out like some other Contractors might do to save their asses.

"I just wish I knew," Kirihara sighed then gave a small pause. "I have one question."

"What is it?"

"How long have you been a Contractor?"

"About two years. Why?"

"I was just curious I guess. I mean, I would have never thought of you as one from the first time we met the other day outside that bookshop. You just seemed so..."

"Emotional?" Mitsuki finished for her.

"Yeah..."

"Remember, Li didn't know I was a Contractor until last night. If I didn't show some sort of emotion towards him, he would certainly not understand it." There was a small pause. "But even so, like I said, my feelings for him are genuine. I care about him and as irrational as it seems, I would protect him no matter what."

Hei couldn't help but give a blink at that. He already knew she would since she'd stated it in the past before finding out her secret, but to hear it again knowing who she was now made the words that much more meaningful. Especially since she stated it openly towards Kirihara.

"I believe you." There was a small pause as the sound of a chair sliding backwards before a second one sounded. "I guess I should take Li's statement now."

Standing back up straight as the door opened again, Hei looked to see the two come out. He gave them his usual Li styled smile.

"Guess it's my turn?" he asked as Mitsuki came back over to his side while Kirihara stayed by the door.

Heading into the room with Kirihara following afterwards, Hei sat and gave her his statement similar to what he'd said last night after he had to pretend to wake up from being zapped by Mitsuki. But when they were done and before he stood to leave, Kirihara looked to him.

"Um...I hope it's not too personal to ask but...how did you meet Yuuki?"

"Oh...well...she ended up twisting her ankle and sort of fell right into me while I was taking a walk," Hei replied scratching the back of his head a little in Li's embarrassed fashion. "Since we were near my place, I offered her some ice to put on it I had back there for a bit before I helped her home." He gave a shrug. "She helped me out in return when our paths crossed again a short bit later on the way back from one of my jobs and had gotten injured. She figured she would return the favour for me helping her out. We've kind of helped each other out since then."

"I see. Then...is she your...are you two..." Kirihara could feel her cheeks getting a slight bit warm as he blinked at her. "Do you like her?"

Hei gave her his usual Li blink of surprise as if he hadn't expected her to say it, but he had a feeling she probably would have asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something so personal."

"It's alright." Hei gave an _eh heh_ in Li style. "But yes, Mitsuki is...an important person to me. I care about her a lot." It was the best way he could put it without saying outright that he did love her. Even if he as Li didn't know Mitsuki was supposed to be a Contractor, he was still going to be modest about his feelings because that's how he was. Not just as Li but as himself as well.

"I see. Well...I'm sure she's glad she has you to look out after her."

Hei gave another small _eh heh_ while scratching the back of his head again. "Sometimes, I feel like she watches out for me more. But I am grateful."

"I'll bet." She gave a small smile at him. Li was so innocently adorable and being modest about his feelings towards Mitsuki. She wondered if he would ever be told about her being a Contractor though. With what Mitsuki had said last night about not wanting to seem like a monster to Li, she had a feeling that maybe she would never tell him. But at the same time, she hoped that if she did, that Li would still accept her similar to last night when he'd comforted her during her obeisance's emotional breakdown despite just watching her electrocute another Contractor in front of him.

Nodding for the door, Kirihara turned as Hei rose from his seat and followed back out to the hallway. Mitsuki stood there with a smile on her face to greet him. Then, helping her along as they followed after Kirihara back towards the elevators, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Oh, hey Li." The three stopped and turned to look as Saitou came walking up with a smile on his face. "Hope the Chief didn't go hard on you with getting your statements."

"Oh no, not at all," Hei replied with a friendly Li smile back at him. "I doubt mine would help much since I was unconscious anyway." He gave a smile towards Kirihara and Mitsuki. "I'm grateful that they were there though. Otherwise I'd have been a goner for sure." He gave a slight pause putting on a curious face. "Did you ever figure out who he was? Or why he decided to attack us?"

"Oh...no...sorry," Saitou shrugged. "We're still working on that." He looked to Kirihara that raised an eyebrow slightly before looking back to Hei. "Though once we know more, we'll let you know."

"Hey Saitou! You got a phone call." Hei and Mitsuki looked towards the doorway where Kouno stood leaning out of it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Saitou called back then turned to the two of them. "Guess I better get back to work. See ya."

Shaking her head, Kirihara gave a sigh before turning to continue heading back to the elevators. Hei kept Mitsuki's hand in his, hoping they'd be out of there quickly. He was starting to get a bit restless now.

"Kirihara?"

Stopping again, she turned around to face the owner of the voice. Hei and Mitsuki also turned to see who had gotten her attention this time. Looking to a man just a little taller than himself, Hei saw that he had dark brown hair with matching sideburns and beard, though there was a bit of greying to his hair near his temples and most of his beard had turned grey as well. His dark brown gaze slid to Hei as he saw something flicker within them. It almost seemed like he was puzzled but why? Then his gaze flickered to Mitsuki before glancing down at them holding hands and he raised an eyebrow ever so slightly before returning his gaze back to the policewoman behind them.

"Director," Kirihara spoke up with a small nod of her head towards him.

"These two are...?" he asked still keeping a straight look on his face and tone authoritative but even.

"The witnesses from what happened last night, sir. I was just taking their statements since I did not get them last night."

"I see. I expect that report on my desk by no later than tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned his gaze back on Hei and Mitsuki, lingering on the former. "Glad to see you're both safe. Be careful out there."

"Yes, sir." Mitsuki gave him a slight bow. "Thank you." Hei followed in giving him a slight bow of his head silently as well, letting his gaze linger a little longer on the man, before turning to follow the rest of the way to the elevators. He could feel the man watching them; catching his gaze still pinned on him as they entered the elevator.

"I'm guessing that was your boss?" Hei asked in curious Li fashion once the doors were shut and they were descending down to the main level.

"Yes. Sorry if he seemed intimidating," Kirihara replied with a sigh. "He's like that to everyone. But he's a respectable person and has held Public Security together for quite a long time now. He's actually the one that helped create my team and assigned me as the chief. Said I was the right fit regardless if my father is the Superintendent of the NPA Security Bureau."

"Whoa. Your dad's pretty important huh?" Hei gave his classic Li blink of surprise at her as she turned her gaze towards him, flicked it to Mitsuki, then back to him. She gave a nod. "That's cool. I'm sure he's proud of you."

"Yeah. I'm sure he is." The elevator gave a ding before the doors opened and she stepped out as they followed towards the doors to outside. She stopped before going out them though and looked between the two. "Thanks again for stopping by to give your statements. And like the Director said, be careful out there." She pulled out a business card from her pocket and a pen before writing on it then held it out to the two of them. "If you ever need me, you can reach me anytime."

"Thank you," they both said together as Hei took the card and gave nods to her. Then turning, they headed back outside to the sidewalk. Hei casually reached a hand up to his ear and pulled the earbud out before sticking it back in his pocket.

"I hope I did alright," Mitsuki spoke up switching back to Mandarin as they walked along slowly so she didn't have as bad of a limp showing. She gave Hei's hand a small squeeze noticing he was still a little tense, especially right after seeing the Director. Hei's hand had squeezed her own a little back up there.

"You did fine," Hei replied also using Mandarin again as he glanced back over his shoulder slightly towards the building they'd exited.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, furrowing her brow a little at him, glanced back at the building as well, then back to him. "You went a bit tense when Kirihara's boss showed up. Is he part of...?"

"I don't know," Hei replied, turning his gaze back to look in front of him, keeping his senses open to everything around them. "But I have a feeling he might be. The look he gave me...I could see he seemed puzzled like he hadn't expected to see me there." He gave a pause looking towards her as he gave her hand another squeeze. "If so, he knows I know you now. But I don't know whether he'll connect us being _together_ or not."

"You don't think he'll report it to the other members do you?" She held a concerned look on her face.

"Again, I don't know."

Hei pulled his lips into a thin line. But it did make him question more into why that Contractor had attacked them. Obviously someone had to have sent him after them, or at least one of them in general. But if so, who had sent him and which one of them had he been sent after? It couldn't have been Kirihara. Despite her being part of the police and Contractors having no problems eliminating them if they got in their way, Kirihara didn't seem the likely target. She just happened to be there with the 'wrong place, wrong time' scenario. So that meant that either he or Mitsuki had to have been the target in question. But again, why would Mitsuki be targeted if she kept her Contractor powers hidden, even from him? Mao, Huang, and Yin wouldn't have said anything about her and him being together. Well Mao and Yin were technically the only ones who knew that they were _together_ while Huang only knew that Hei owed Mitsuki a favour for saving his life and she was helping him however possible.

"Whatever you do now, keep your guard up at all times understand?" He glanced to her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Does it have anything to do with that Contractor that attacked us?"

"More than likely." He gave her hand a small squeeze. "You might have gotten lucky dealing with that Contractor but I still don't want you going up against any others should they come after you, understand?" He stopped and turned to her with a serious look on his face. "Promise me."

"I promise." She gave his hand a small squeeze to reassure him of her words.

"Good. Let's get you home so you can rest your leg." He turned and they started walking again back towards her apartment. "I want to make sure you're healed up before I start your next level of training."

"Next level?" She gave a blink at him.

"I've shown you how to fight hand to hand and how to throw the knives at the target while stationary and moving," he pointed out. "Given the reveal of your powers, I'm going to show you how to use them while fighting effectively. I still don't want you to use them unless you absolutely have to. But if you must-" He pulled his lips into a thin line. "-incapacitate them only. You don't need any more blood on your hands than that Contractor last night. It's not worth the haunting faces and nightmares. Understand?"

"I understand," she replied with a nod giving his hand another squeeze. It had already been bad enough waking up that morning gasping for breath with tears streaming down her face from the dream of seeing the Contractor's face permanently contorted in death. Hei had pulled her into his arms and gently held her telling her it was alright and to breathe in and out slowly since she'd started to hyperventilate from the panic attack. Only a few times Hei had startled her awake from a nightmare of his, gasping for breath, but like she had told Mao, usually he slept fairly soundly. Now she understood what he meant by being plagued by nightmares, despite this being her first one like that. And she also understood how her brother felt with the Contractor he'd killed to protect her all those years ago.

Getting back to the apartment, Hei made a late lunch for them while she put her leg up to rest. He brought it out to her to eat then took care of the dishes once they were finished.

"Man, I think I did too much walking today," she groaned slightly after he had brought her some aspirin and an ice pack for her leg.

"I told you we should have taken the train." He gave a small shake of his head at her. "Or I could have went to get Kenji's bike he left and driven it while you rode on the back."

"I...I guess you're right," she sighed in defeat. "But...I thought it would be okay. I mean, you walked all the way back to your apartment with your injured leg that first time around. And walked around that second time."

"Yes but I've been doing that for years so I know how to handle it better," Hei replied. "Regardless, it still hurts."

"Guess I do have a long way before I'm as good as you." She gave him a small smile.

"Yes but you have been making fairly good progress," he replied with his own soft smile then put a hand to her cheek. "Why don't you go ahead and relax for awhile alright? I'll go run and get Kenji's bike and bring it over. Besides, I probably should stop over at my apartment just to make sure things are okay there."

"Alright."

"Remember, keep your senses open and your guard up." She gave a nod before he went over and grabbed one of his knives from his backpack sitting nearby and handed it to her. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Humour me. You know how cautious I can get."

"I know." She reached her hand out and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Just be careful yourself."

Watching him turn to leave, he paused giving her a last look before heading out the door. She gave a soft sigh before reaching over to grab the remote and watch a little television but making sure to keep her senses open as well.

* * *

Walking along the sidewalk as he headed towards his apartment, Hei kept his senses open and eyes watching everything around him. He really hated leaving her there alone now that he realised that she might be on the radar with the Syndicate. But what puzzled him the most was if the Syndicate had sent that Contractor after her, why the need to kill her? They wouldn't have known she was a Contractor so there shouldn't have been any need for such drastic measures. If they really didn't want her around Hei, or if they realised she knew about everything, all they had to do was take and erase her memories of him. As soon as they did that, he'd know that it was their warning to him to back off. But...could he have done so that easily? No, he realised he really couldn't. And that's what worried him. He may still follow orders from the Syndicate but it was getting harder and harder to draw the line between his willingness to continue what he was doing and wanting to stop. The more time he spent with Mitsuki, the more he wanted to leave the Syndicate and stay at Mitsuki's side. But he knew the consequences if he left. Plus, he still needed his answers about what had happened to Bai and in South America.

'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' he thought to himself with a silent sigh as he finally came up to his apartment building. Kenji's bike was still there as well. It didn't look like it had been touched, which was good. Thank goodness for his neighbours and the landlady being good about that.

Going up the stairs, he pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and opened it. He gave a blink as he looked down to see a piece of paper sitting on the floor that looked to have been slid underneath. He furrowed his brow as he leaned down, picked it up, and read it.

 _Li,_

 _Didn't know if you were in or sleeping but I didn't want to disturb you. Thought I'd let you know you have a package. Just come see me alright?_

 _Misuzu_

Blinking at the note, Hei turned his head to look towards the main house. A package? That seemed odd. He really didn't get mail coming here since anything he needed, he usually got through Huang or Mao.

Setting the note down on the counter just inside the doorway, Hei shut the door again and headed down to the main house. He stopped at the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming," Misuzu said from the other side of the door before opening it.

"You have a package for me?" Hei asked in his Li tone.

"Yup. And a big one too," Misuzu spoke up as she turned and walked over to the package sitting on the raised part of the floor surrounding the area to take shoes off. "It says perishable so it must be food."

Hei leaned over and looked at the sender's name and blinked in surprise. "It's from Kenji." He gave a smile glad to know the kid was still alive and by the looks of it, he was doing alright as well.

"Is he your door busting friend?" Misuzu asked from over his shoulder. "The one who wore the flashy clothes? Didn't you tell me he moved away to parts unknown?"

"Yeah," Hei replied with a small smile as he looked back over his shoulder at her before looking towards the package again.

"He must be some friend to send you all that."

"He is. But that's a lot of food for only one person." Well for him and Mitsuki it would go fast that's for sure. But he might as well not hog it all.

"I'll say."

Standing back up, he turned to face his landlady. "Could you please pass this out to all the tenants?" It was the least he could do as a thank you for them at least trying to be friendly and invite him to join in their partying that one time.

"What do I look like? Your mother?" Misuzu quipped as she looked up at him. "No. You go pass it out yourself."

"Me?" Hei gave her a surprised look. He hadn't been expecting her to say something like that.

"What's with that strange face you're making? Is it really so hard for you to be neighbourly?"

Hei gave her another blink as he looked down to the box again. Yes it was hard because he had never really stayed in one spot for long to really be neighbourly. This had been his first time doing so since he and his sister had been in that apartment with the older lady that showed him how to cook before the Syndicate had taken them in. And Kenji had made it look so easy in getting along with his neighbours, even after having a few words with them for making such a racket. He'd gotten to know them more just by simply asking various questions over breakfast. If the kid could do it, then Hei supposed he could give it a try. After all, infiltration was supposed to be his expertise when it came to getting needed information. It just was a whole lot different when it came to being neighbourly for real.

Sighing mentally, Hei picked up the box, ignoring the slight zing of pain from his injury on his arm hidden under his sleeve before turning to go back outside. He could feel Misuzu's eyes watching him from the doorway as he made his way over to the first apartment that was below his. Stopping at the door, he shifted the fairly heavy package to his left arm and raised his right hand up to the door. Hesitating for a second, he then brought his hand forward and gave it a couple of knocks.

"Coming," Irene's voice called from inside just before the lock clicked and she opened the door. She gave a blink at Hei standing there with the box in hand. "Oh Li. What brings you here?" She looked to the box puzzled.

"Um...I uh...wanted to know if you wanted some of this food I received," Hei said keeping to his Li tone. She gave a blink at him. "Kenji sent it. And it's quite a bit of food, even for me."

"Oh um...sure."

Setting the box down, Hei pulled back the packing tape and opened it to reveal the food packaged inside. She gave a blink as she pulled out a couple of packages and looked at them.

"Geez, this is a lot of food."

"Um yeah. Maybe the others would like some too?"

"Yeah I'm sure they would."

Excusing himself and leaving the box there, Hei went down to the next apartment and knocked on the door. Lewis opened it, holding his guitar in hand.

"Yeah man? What's up?" he asked as he slung the strap across his shoulders so it hung behind him across his back.

"Um...would you like some food? I got a package with some extra food and I thought I'd see if you wanted any."

"Yeah sure!"

"Alright if you want to look through the box, it's over with Irene."

"Sweet!"

Hei stepped aside as Lewis came out and went down to look at the contents. He glanced back towards the main house to see Misuzu still watching him with a smile on her face. Okay maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Going down to the next apartment, he knocked on the door and Joshua opened it and asked if he wanted some food. The blonde haired kid grinned as he said sure before Hei stepped aside to let him go look through the box. Then lastly, he went upstairs and knocked on Babo's door and followed him down when he went to go look at what he had.

"Thanks man," Lewis spoke up after grabbing several items he wanted. Babo nodded in thanks as well with his arms full of food.

"Maybe next party you'll join us?" Irene asked grinning with her arms full.

"Um...we'll see," he replied as he scratched at the back of his head. "I mean...if I don't have work or school that is."

"Well, if you do, you should bring your lady friend with you," Joshua spoke up smiling, arms full of food as well. Hei gave a blink as he looked at him. "You know, the one with the black and white hair. I saw you the other day walking around with her. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh...she's um..." He gave a slight pause. Did he really want them to know? Well, he guessed it couldn't hurt, could it? "Yeah...she's my girlfriend."

"Well it's about damn time," Misuzu spoke up and Hei turned to see her grinning at him. "You better hold on to that one. She's a charming young lady for a charming young man like you."

Hei felt his cheeks flush with warmth at her compliments. He definitely still hadn't gotten used to being praised for anything. Especially about anything good he did other than taking orders and making sure the job was done swiftly and without hassle. It had taken a little bit for him to accept Mitsuki's compliments and kind gestures before they had even started dating. And the bit of praise by Minako was also getting worked on with being accepted. But still, he wondered what they would say if they knew the real him and all the horrible atrocities he'd done?

'No. Stop belittling yourself,' he thought to himself as he gave an embarrassed chuckle and smile to the elderly woman. He remembered how Mitsuki had gotten after him about that a couple of times before when he had made a negative comment towards himself after getting praised for something.

 _"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Hei. After all, you do have a good heart. You may say you do things as Li to help others out but I can see you do them because you want to and you care."_

"Well...I'm uh...not...uh...eh heh...thank you," Hei spoke up with his embarrassed laugh still while scratching at the back of his head again. He gave her another smile before looking down to the half empty box then back up at her. "Do you want anything? There's still some left."

"Well...maybe a couple of things," she spoke up as she leaned down and grabbed a couple of items then smiled. "You should take the rest to your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

Y-yeah t-that's true," Hei replied still embarrassed. "Speaking of, I should probably go check on her. She sort of had an accident the other day and hurt her leg so I was running a couple of errands for her."

"Oh dear, I hope she's okay." Misuzu frowned slightly.

"Yeah, she should be okay in a few days."

"You should make her some stir fry," Joshua spoke up grinning.

"And bring her a drink to relax," Irene added with a smirk.

"Don't forget to play some rockin' music to cheer her up and keep her mind off being hurt," Lewis finished.

"T-thanks for the ideas." Hei gave another embarrassed chuckle but smiled slightly. "And um...hope you enjoy the food."

"Oh we sure will. Thanks." Irene gave him a smile before heading back into her apartment. Babo gave him a nod in thanks as did Lewis and Joshua before they headed back to their apartments as well, food in hand.

"You'll be staying with her tonight huh?" Misuzu spoke up as Hei knelt down to close the box. Hei looked up at her with a blink. "You know, to make sure she's able to rest her leg."

"Um...yeah," he replied as he stood, picking the box up in his arms, ignoring the twinge of pain from his own injury still. "I don't want her to overdo it trying to get stuff done when she should be resting her leg so she can heal."

"Well that's nice of you." She gave him a smile but then gave him a slightly concerned look. "But you are still getting enough rest between your work and studies aren't you?"

"Oh yes," he nodded. "I make sure to not overdo it either."

"Good. Don't need you getting sick or injured either." She put her hands on her hips. "Taking care of your health is important so when you get to my age you'll still be fit as a fiddle and able to whip the young ones like yourself into shape."

"Y-yeah. That's true." Hei gave her a soft smile before turning to take the box over to the motor bike still left there.

"That's probably a good idea to use that thing to get that food to her," she said as Hei set the box down, pulling the cover off of it, setting it to the side before grabbing the box and put it on the back seat. "You're going to need something to tie that down. I think I got some rope in the house."

"Um...sure."

Watching her leave, Hei folded the cover up and set it on top of the box. She returned a couple of moments later and helped him secure it to the back before he thanked her. Then he went back upstairs to his apartment really quick to grab the helmets and double check everything.

Returning back down to the bike, Hei pushed it out to the road before putting on his helmet after securing the other to the rope and sat down. Starting the engine, it came to life and he gave it a couple of revs as Misuzu gave a shake of her head then waved before he took off down the road. He made it to one of the main roads then turned heading for Mitsuki's work.

Pulling up off to the side where he could park, Hei cut the engine before getting off and pulled the helmet from his head. Setting it on the front seat, he grabbed the keys before heading inside the main door. He asked one of the waiters if Mitsuki's boss was in at all and if he could speak with him.

"Ah Li. You wanted to talk to me?" Iwamoto asked after he had stepped off to the side with Hei.

"Um yeah. Uh...I thought I'd let you know that Mitsuki got injured the other day while we were taking a walk."

"Oh no. Is she alright?" Her boss gave a concerned face.

"Yeah she only injured her leg a little but being on it for long...well..."

"I see. Hmmm..." He brought his hand up to his chin in a pondering moment. "I suppose I can ask the others if they'll be able to take her shifts for a few days. That's all she'll need off?"

"Yeah. A few days to rest up should help her out greatly."

"Alright. Well thank you for letting me know. Though I don't know why she didn't text or call me about it."

"Um...actually...she doesn't know I came here today." He saw her boss raise an eyebrow at him. "She was kind of worried about missing work and everything so um...well...I'd gladly take her shifts for her. That way she could still get paid and all." Her boss gave him a blink. "I mean, I know jobs usually don't go like that and all but..."

"Is that you Li?" Both turned to look at Minako as she spotted them and came over. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh um..." Hei gave her a blink.

"It seems Mitsuki's been injured and Li was letting me know about it."

"Oh no! What happened?" She looked at Hei with a furrow of her brow.

"She just injured her leg while we were out walking the other day. Nothing too serious."

"Nothing serious my foot." She gave a pout then looked to her boss. "Guess you'll need her shifts covered huh?"

"Actually, Li volunteered to work her shifts for her." Iwamoto looked back towards him and raised his eyebrow once more.

"If you're wondering how well he can cook, believe me you'll want to try the beef bowl he made for Mitsuki once." She grinned looking towards Hei. "I snagged a bite from her. Or that Korean dish she brought in. Or the Thai one." She paused. "What was that Vietnamese soup one you made again?"

"Which one?"

"Um...the one with the pickled bamboo in it."

"Uh...Canh Hai San Mang Chua," Hei replied as Iwamoto raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah that one. It was really good." She paused looking to her boss and grinned. "You want a good cook? Believe me, this kid knows his stuff." She turned her gaze back to Hei. "I was surprised when Mitsuki told me he was the one that cooked all those various dishes."

"I uh...travelled around a bit before coming here to Tokyo," Hei replied as he scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment again to Minako's compliments. "And I learned a few dishes the locals ate where I'd visited so..."

"Well...I suppose I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Iwamoto spoke up looking up to one of the clocks on the wall nearby reading almost three in the afternoon then to Hei. "Bring me a dish you made by nine tonight and I'll give it a taste and see how well it's done. If it passes, I'll let you cover Mitsuki's shifts."

"Uh...y-yes sir," he nodded.

"Believe me, you won't be disappointed," Minako grinned.

Thanking Iwamoto again for giving him a chance, Hei turned and headed back outside to the bike, slid on the helmet, then started it up. He thought a moment about all the recipes he could make and what Mitsuki had left at home before making up his mind and quickly headed to get a few fresh ingredients he'd need.

* * *

Looking up from the television, Mitsuki heard the lock click before the door opened. She heard the sound of slight shuffling and the soft sound of a couple of plastic bags. A moment later, Hei came into view carrying a box in his arms with some grocery bags sticking out from the opened top and two helmets hanging by the straps off his arm. She gave a furrow of her brow as he turned into the kitchen before getting up and limped after him.

"What's all this?" she asked as she looked to him at the table where he'd set the box and had the helmets hanging off both corners of one of the chairs.

"When I stopped back at my apartment, my landlady had a package for me," he replied as he pulled out the bags and set them aside then started pulling out the contents of the box. "Seems the kid and Doll I helped made it to wherever they were headed and he decided to send me a package of food."

"That's quite a bit to send," she said looking at the items on the table he'd pulled out.

"This is only about a quarter of it." He saw her blink. "I was going to have my landlady pass it out to the others but she told me to be neighbourly and do it myself."

"Well, was it hard to do?" she asked knowing he did usually keep to himself a bit when he didn't need to interact with others around him.

"N-not really." He gave a slight glance away before feeling her kiss his cheek and looked back to her.

"I told you, you had a good heart." She gave him a soft smile then looked to the bags of groceries. "And what are these for?"

"Um...I have to make a dish and present it to your boss before nine." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I uh...I stopped by to let him know you had injured yourself and would need a few days off to heal. And I offered to take your place so you could still get paid. Katsuragi was there and saw us talking and when she heard about my proposal, she vouched for me that I could cook pretty well." He gave a pause looking at her. "She said she tried some of the stuff I've made for you."

"Oh yeah. As soon as she found out you made it, she wanted to try it." She gave a small chuckle. "And you didn't have to go and do that for me. I was going to call him and let him know when you got back." She gave a pause. "Though I guess I should thank you for offering."

"Well, it's the least I can do." Hei gave a shrug. "After all, had I been paying more attention, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's not your fault okay? We were running away since you couldn't exactly turn and fight him with Kirihara there."

"I know but still..." He was cut off as she put a finger to his lips.

"No buts. You couldn't risk it."

"Fine. You're right," he replied as he gently pulled her finger away then kissed her palm before picking her up in his arms and carried her back to the couch. "Now you stay off your leg. No buts." She gave a soft shake of her head while smiling before he gave her a quick kiss and went back into the kitchen to get started on the dish to make.

* * *

"I'll be back shortly alright?" He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll do the dishes when I get back."

Grabbing the dish he'd made that he'd put in a container to carry, Hei headed for the door, slid his shoes on, and headed out. It was a little after seven now since it had taken a little time preparing the ingredients then making the dish. Plus, he'd put a little off to the side for him and Mitsuki to eat before leaving.

Walking along the sidewalk after deciding to leave the bike, it didn't take long like usual to get to her work. He was just going past the little inlet to the side entrance when Minako opened the door to come out.

"Li over here." She gave him a wave and he turned, walking over to her. "You bring that dish the boss asked for?"

"Y-yeah." He held up the little bag he'd carried it in.

"Sweet. Come on in. I'll go get him." She turned and nodded for him to go inside before following right after and shut the door. He watched her quickly head through the little area to hang up their coats and put their personal belongings, hearing the sounds of chatter with the others cooking. This sort of setting was nothing new to him from all the undercover missions he'd done but this would be the first time working with her coworkers as an actual job on her behalf.

"I see you made it in time," Iwamoto spoke up as Minako returned with him. He gave a nod towards the break room in back. "Come on this way."

Following him to the room where a couple of others were at, they gave him a smile recognising him from Mitsuki's birthday party. They watched curiously as Hei set the bag down on the table and pulled out the container then opened it to reveal the food still warm inside.

"Mmm. That smells delicious," Minako spoke up as she leaned down to sniff it.

"Well let's see if you pass," Iwamoto said as he pulled out some chopsticks to eat with. He took a bite as the others looked at him. "This is delicious." He took another bite. "If I had known you were this good, I would have had you help more with cooking the food at Mitsuki's birthday party."

"Oh um...that's alright." Hei gave an embarrassed scratch to the back of his head. "I figured since it's your restaurant and with all your own wonderful cooks already, they ought to enjoy making the delicious treats as well. Besides, I cook for her often anyway so..." He trailed off trying to remain humble about it all.

"Well...I must say, you are pretty good." Iwamoto gave a smile at Hei. "Alright. I'll let you cover Mitsuki's shifts for a few days." He paused giving Hei a once over with his white button up shirt and jeans. "But you will need to wear something a little different." Pausing again thinking, he set the dish down and excused himself a moment. When he returned, he had a work uniform in hand and held it out to Hei. "Here. You can borrow this for the time being. I had a spare thankfully. It should fit since you're not much smaller than me."

"Oh um...thank you sir," Hei replied taking the uniform and gave him a nodded bow.

"You're welcome." He picked up the dish again and took another bite smiling. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten then."

"I will be here sir." He gave another nod to Iwamoto.

"I have one question though before you go."

"Yes, what is it?" Hei gave him a blink.

"Have you ever worked in a job like this before?"

"Yes a few times. Though it was only temporary because of my schedule for school." Actually it had been for a few undercover missions but of course he didn't need to know that.

"I see. And you won't have any conflicts for a few days with your studies?"

"No sir. There won't be any issues." He just prayed he didn't get a job that he had to do from Huang or Mao. Otherwise, he was really screwed.

"Alright. Good." He nodded to the container of food. "I'll finish this up and get it washed for you to take tomorrow alright?" Hei gave him a nod. "See you tomorrow. And tell Mitsuki I send my healing thoughts for her."

"Same here," Minako added with a nod. The other two nodded as well.

"I shall let her know." Hei gave another nod to all of them before setting the borrowed uniform into the bag he'd brought so they wouldn't get dirty then turned to leave.

"Hey Li?"

"Yes?" Hei turned to Minako as she came up to him when he was about to open the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that...well...I'm really glad Mitsuki has you watching out for her." She gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure her brother would say the same thing." She paused for a second. "I mean, like I said before, I look after her like she's a younger sister to me."

"I understand." He gave a small pause. "I know what it's like having a younger sister so..."

"You have a younger sister?" She blinked at him.

"Well...sort of." She gave him a puzzled look. "She went missing five years ago. I've been looking for her since."

"Oh no." She put a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Kind of like with Mitsuki's brother almost. She did tell you about what happened did she?" He nodded. "Well, then I'm really glad you two have each other. And...I hope that you'll be able to find your sister soon."

"Thanks Katsuragi."

"Minako." He blinked. "We've gotten to know each other enough now."

"Thanks Minako."

"No problem." She gave him a grin before playfully smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "By the way, chances are you'll be working with me tomorrow. So better be ready." She gave a chuckle as Hei gave a small one in return.

Heading outside, Hei gave a small sigh as he looked up at the darkening evening sky as night set in. Well, this was going to be interesting for the next few days. Just wait until Mitsuki heard he impressed her boss.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Looks like Hei's on to Horai. And what exactly does Horai think about Hei having been there and seeing Mitsuki with him? Why did that Contractor attack? Just have to wait and see. *grins*  
And couldn't help but have that bit with Hei passing the food out to his neighbours since in the anime it cuts off right after he knocks on the door. Not to mention he'll also get to spend some time working with Mitsuki's coworkers for the next few days. *smiles*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and hope to get another chapter up soon! Thanks again to any and all reviews you leave me! *hands out cookies*


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing well. Just thought I'd say I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!

-Chapter Twenty Nine-

"It's been awhile," Kanami said to Kirihara as her friend came in where she was working at in the Astronomics Observatory. She was checking on the Dolls in their tanks and was just finishing up her late morning rounds.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Misaki asked glancing around at the only two others in the room but were on the far side inputting data on a computer. This got Kanami's attention.

"Is something up?" She turned to the police chief raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can you look up something for me?" She glanced to the other two in the room as they finished up what they were doing and left, leaving the two of them alone. "And can we keep it between just us?"

"This must be pretty important when you ask me that sort of thing." Kanami still had her eyebrow raised but turned and went over to a nearby computer. "What did you need? Is this about your Contractor, BK-201 again?"

"No."

Kanami gave her a curious look. She was usually always asking about BK-201.

"Can you look up what stars were active the other day between eight fifteen and eight forty five?"

"Sure." Kanami brought up the data. "Let's see. A couple of stars seemed at low frequency but nothing in particular came from them. BK-201 had a small blip of his power showing and seemed like he was moving into active mode but went dormant right after this other star went fully active along with KN-676 before falling. Looks like a pretty powerful reading but only lasted barely a moment before going inactive again."

"What's the Messier code?" Kirihara figured that this star must be Mitsuki's. The timing lined up right with when she'd unleashed her power.

"MN-008," Kanami replied.

"MN-008? Hmm."

"Alright what aren't you telling me Misaki?" Kanami put her hands on her hips and gave her friend a look that told her she better spill it.

"I..." She glanced around but they were still alone. "You have to swear not to repeat this to anyone understand?" Kanami raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I know who MN-008 belongs to."

"You do? Then why are you keeping it quiet?" Kanami was thoroughly puzzled.

"Because I made a deal with her not to say a word and in return said she would help me out with any Contractors I might need to take care of."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well all except BK-201." Kanami raised an eyebrow again. "She said that she's heard about him and as much as she knows how to fight, she's nowhere near as good and isn't about to get mixed up with him."

"Well that is a rational thought on her part." Kanami gave a nod then furrowed her brow.

Misaki pulled her lips into a thin line. "Could you also look up the data on that star? Like the history of it?"

"Sure. Give me a moment." Kanami typed in the search parameters she needed and pulled up the data graphs for it. "Huh. Seems pretty quiet for the most part with spikes now and again but nothing major trailing back all the way up to here." She pointed at a large spike in the graphing data. "Before that, it looks like it went active every day just for a little bit at a time with a few spikes now and again but nothing major all the way back to around the time Astronomics got set up with recording data. Only thing that stands out before the large spike was that it seems to have become inactive for almost six months prior to that. And that it also remained inactive for a couple of months after. Like somehow whatever pattern that was going on stopped, which is odd. But given the pattern before that to the first collected data, I'll be willing to bet it was one of the first stars to appear in the sky after the Gates appeared."

"Wait huh? When did that large spike happen?" Misaki blinked as she looked at the graphing data where Kanami pointed to the large spike.

"A little over two years ago."

"Two years?" Misaki blinked confused as she looked to it then to the data extending further back with dates reaching well past the two year frame that Mitsuki had said she'd been a Contractor. "B-but how?"

"How what?" Kanami blinked confused at the police chief.

"She told me she became a Contractor about two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Misaki nodded and Kanami looked to the screen puzzled just like her friend. "But this data extends further back than that. She couldn't have become a Contractor just two years ago."

"Then why would she lie about that?" Misaki pondered a moment curiously. Sure Contractors might lie to save their asses if needed to but the girl had been straightforward with her the night of the attack and the next day during the small questioning she did after taking her statement. "Hold on. Pull up any articles from around that time that spike happened."

"Sure. Give me a second." Kanami pulled up the internet to search for articles around the date of the data spike. She gave a blink as she found something. "No way."

"No way what?"

"The only thing that matches up with that intense spike was that train wreck that happened two years ago."

"Train wreck? Wait...you mean the one here in Tokyo?" Misaki asked with a blink.

"Yeah. That one." Kanami furrowed her brow slightly. "Weren't you assigned to go check that out because of the bright blue light that was reported along the entire train shortly after the wreck?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that now. I was assigned to help out with Section Four because of that unusual blue light since it was just like the synchrotron radiation emitted by Contractors."

Kanami blinked as she pulled up one of the articles and scanned it before reading out loud. "'...Amazingly everyone left without serious injuries. However only one person is missing from the wreckage. A young man, Yuuki Yue, aged twenty one, has been claimed to have gone missing by his twin sister, Yuuki Mitsuki, when she and her brother had been riding when the crash happened. However, no body has been found...'"

"Wait. Mitsuki? Yue?"

"Are those names familiar?"

"The girl...Mitsuki...that's the Contractor I was telling you about." Mitsuki furrowed her brow. She had looked up the girl's public records and had seen she had a brother listed but that he'd passed away the date of the train wreck. "Did they include a picture of them at all in that article?"

"Let me see." She scrolled through the article. Sure enough there were two pictures: one of a young man with pure white hair and two-toned bluish-green eyes and a young girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. But the girl was unmistakably Mitsuki nonetheless.

"No way." Misaki stared at the picture in disbelief.

"Is that her?" Kanami looked at the picture of the girl.

"Yeah but...she has white streaks in her hair now the same colour as her brother's. And her eyes are the same as her brother's too."

"Contacts maybe?"

"No. None."

"That's odd. Hmm." She looked at the data closer. "Did she tell you anything about her brother?"

"No. I didn't ask."

Kanami frowned as she looked at the data. It just seemed odd. From the beginning of it being documented, it kept a consistent pattern with minimal spikes popping up here and there but nothing major as if she was using her power on a low scale for something. But why?

"Do you know what her obeisance is?"

"Huh?" Misaki blinked then recalled the horrified look and the wail she'd let after killing the Contractor that night. "It seems she feels human emotions." Her voice was quieter than she probably should have made it but she kept remembering the way the younger girl looked all distraught.

Suddenly she felt a poke in between her eyebrows and she brought her gaze up as Kanami pulled her hand back to herself. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Um...the other night when I found out she was a Contractor...well, she, Li, and I were running from another Contractor, which obviously was KN-676."

"Wait what?" Kanami's eyes widened in surprise. "Misaki! Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?"

"I didn't want you to worry?" She saw her friend shake her head with a sigh.

"Alright. Spill the details. And do you mean Li as in the guy from the mall buying those clothes?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I thought they were for his friend's girlfriend?"

"Apparently they were."

"Then why was he with Yuuki? She couldn't possibly be his girlfriend. She's a Contractor. Even with her obeisance, she'd stop feeling human emotions after her price was paid."

"It seems complicated." Misaki shrugged. "I asked her about it the next day when she and Li came in to make their statements at headquarters. She said he helped her out a couple of times before when he could have ignored her. Somehow, she wanted to repay his kindness and I guess they've been helping each other out since then."

"That doesn't sound rational or logical for a Contractor. Even with her obeisance to feel human emotions."

"That's what I told her and she said that it wasn't. But she admitted that she cared about him and that he makes her feel human."

"So Li knows about her being a Contractor then?"

"No." Her friend gave her a confused look. "Well...he didn't before she ended up unleashing her power on the Contractor when he had us cornered in a factory that we ran to hide in from KN-676. The other Contractor had managed to hurt her leg when we were running so I distracted him so Li could get her away to safety. He managed to get me when I had been running from KN-676 and met up with Yuuki inside where he'd had her hide and we were trying to make our way out another exit since the other Contractor had followed us inside. He managed to use his power to get Li in the arm with what appeared to be a crudely made knife-like object from the material around us, which was how Yuuki had gotten hurt initially. He was coming for Li and I when Yuuki got his attention focused on her instead."

"Wait...she purposely kept him from trying to kill either of you?"

"Yeah. Very non-Contractor like I know. But given she cares about Li and she later told me when I asked why she saved my life as well when I'm the one that is assigned to capture Contractors like her, she said it was because Li also cared about me in a friendly manner."

"Odd." Kanami furrowed her own brow this time. "What happened then?"

"She fought with him, using what looked like some martial arts moves the best she could despite her leg being injured to get him away from us. He managed to throw some more knives he'd made towards her but she dodged and one hit a water pipe and caused it to start to leak out onto the floor slowly. I guess she planned that because she was standing at one end of the puddle when the Contractor stepped into it before activating her power."

"What's her power?"

"The same thing as BK-201's. Electrical current manipulation."

"She electrocuted him?"

"Yeah. Right after telling him she would show him what happens when he messed with her friends, meaning Li and I." Mitsuki gave a shake of her head. "Something definitely odd for a Contractor to say, I know, but she's just...different for one, obeisance not included." She gave a small pause. "As soon as her obeisance kicked in, she gave this wail as if she was horrified by what she'd done. I was surprised to see Li run over to comfort her since she'd gone to the ground while crying. When I'd asked her about being a Contractor, he asked what that was, so it was evident he didn't have a clue. But he still comforted her from being upset even though she'd just killed KN-676 right in front of us."

"So he still knows?"

"No. She zapped him to make him go unconscious and told me she'd used her power just enough that it should erase his memory of what had happened and her being a Contractor to him. Something about electrical pulses and disrupting it to keep the memory from forming properly."

"Yeah that's the basics of the scientific aspect of memory formation. But why do that?"

"Because she didn't want him thinking of her as a monster." She saw her friend give a surprised look. "That's what I thought and that's when she admitted to me she cared about him and made her feel human."

"So he doesn't remember?"

"No. When he came to just after I called Saitou and the others for backup, I asked him what he remembered. All he could recall was us running from the man into the building and trying to find another exit to escape. After that, he said it was all fuzzy but his head hurt a bit. That was most likely due to her zapping him."

"Damn. So do you think she'll ever tell him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. With her stating how she doesn't want him to see her as a monster, I doubt it."

"Well, given his reaction after watching her take out the Contractor, it seems to me that he wouldn't view her as such. At least in my opinion it sounds like it." She gave a pause. "Seeing as you didn't want me to mention you knowing about Yuuki as a Contractor, I'm guessing you didn't write all this in the report?"

"Um...no." Her friend raised an eyebrow at her. "She told me a plausible scenario about what could have happened and well...I used it."

"So you lied?" She saw Misaki give a sheepish look and shook her head at her friend. "That's really unusual for you to do. But I can see with how unusual this Yuuki girl is with her power, obeisance, and everything, you'd want to keep it quiet." She paused as she turned to look back at the data again, furrowing her brow. "Still, if she said she became a Contractor two years ago, how does she have data extending further back than that? And the way the steady pattern was before that six month break of nothing before the spike and two months of nothing afterwards. Then it just goes kind of sporadic on and off for the first year before going inactive again for the most part until a few months ago where it blipped a little." She pointed to the graph. "Then here about a couple of months later where it spiked a little again but nothing major. Then the other night when you were with her. I just don't get it. Nothing makes any sense at all. I mean, given the data from before the wreck, it almost seems like she was using her power every day just to feel her human emotions or something from her obeisance, which seems even more odd. Why would a Contractor purposefully trigger their obeisance to feel emotions? Don't they usually state that that's what hinders us humans?"

"Yeah..." Misaki gave a blink as she looked at the data as well, trying to make sense of all the numbers on the screen.

"Then why would she stop using it for six months before the wreck? And again for a couple of months afterwards?" Kanami pointed at the screen at the inactivity before and after the spike. "Then state that she'd become a Contractor after the wreck to you? She couldn't have possibly forgotten about being a Contractor before the wreck could she?"

Misaki shrugged. She'd heard how a bad enough traumatic experience could alter one's memory to forget the painful event. Since it was obvious she'd lost her brother in that wreck, could she have blocked out the memory of becoming one before that day and only remember being one afterwards?

"When did she meet Li?" Kanami's question broke her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know. But from what I remember, I did cross paths with Li one other time before running into him when dealing with VI-952." Kanami raised an eyebrow. "It was during the investigation with Shinoda Chiaki. I went to her apartment after we had found her body and that Doll that looked like her and asked the other tenants about her. Li was her neighbour but said he'd only just recently moved in so he hadn't had the chance to talk with her. So my best guess is, Yuuki and he met not much longer after that."

"So within the past few months then?" Misaki shrugged but gave a nod at the same time as if unsure. Kanami studied the data for the past few months but there wasn't anything to signal anything unusual except a few blips now and again. She then went back to the data that coincided with the train wreck out of curiosity. "Hold on a second..."

"What? Did you figure something out?" Misaki furrowed her brow as Kanami studied the data some more.

"The data matching up with the day of the train wreck," Kanami started to say. "The bright blue light surrounding the train was MN-008's for sure. It's the only one that matches up with the timing. But you said her power was electrical manipulation."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, why would she release her power throughout the entire train after it had crashed? On top of that, somehow every passenger not be seriously injured? And her brother having gone missing right afterwards according to her in the article?" She turned to look at Misaki that was furrowing her brow now just as much as she was. "I highly doubt that somehow her electrical abilities kept everyone from being seriously injured. If anything, it would have electrocuted and killed them all. But it also doesn't explain why her brother went missing."

"That is a good question." Now Misaki was thoroughly confused and curious.

"No way..."

"What is it now?" She looked to Kanami intensely examining the data from the wreck.

"This huge spike in data that day...I've seen something similar to it before." Kanami typed on the keyboard for a second before bringing up another star's data so they could see them side by side. "MN-008's levels of activity the day of the wreck were on par with one other star's activity, though not as intense. But had the levels been any greater that day, it would certainly have matched what happened in South America."

"S-South America?!" Misaki stared at the screen in disbelief trying to make sense of the numbers still. "What star was that?"

Kanami looked at her friend, her own eyes wide with disbelief. "BK-201."

"What?!"

Looking to the computer screen, Kanami showed her the star's Messier code. Sure enough, there was BK-201 clearly on the screen and the graph of the data along with the numbers. BK-201 had been responsible for the deaths of millions of people at Heaven's Gate? She'd heard the rumours from reports that Kouno had gotten about how deadly the Black Reaper was, but she didn't expect it to be like this. No wonder Mitsuki refused to go up against him. But, if her powers were on par with his, then she had the potential to do just as much damage as he did.

"I can't believe I'm asking this," Kanami spoke up breaking Misaki out of her thoughts. "But I want to meet this Yuuki girl. I want to ask her questions and get some answers. Between her star data and what you told me about how she acted, this could make for some groundbreaking research notes."

"You do realise I did promise her not to say a word to anyone about her being a Contractor right?"

"Yeah and you already told me."

"Only because I wanted to know what her data was."

"And I gave it to you. But now you owe me a favour." She raised an eyebrow at Misaki. "So will you bring her here?"

Misaki sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter should be much longer. *grins* I know normally I've been sticking with more of Hei's and Mitsuki's POVs (albeit in third person) but I had to write this bit up for the next chapter to come. It has Kirihara and Ishizaki realise some interesting and crucial aspects of how strange Mitsuki is as a Contractor. *grins* But you'll have to see as the story unfolds.  
Anyway, thanks again for reading and all your reviews! *hands out gyoza*


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was short, I'm doing another double chapter update. And as promised, it is quite a bit longer. Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty-

"Is this Yuuki Mitsuki?"

"Yes this is. May I ask who's calling?" Mitsuki hadn't recognised the number on her caller ID.

"It's Kirihara." Mitsuki blinked. She didn't remember giving her number to the police chief. "Sorry I looked up your number." Well that explained it.

"Oh. No. It's okay. Was there something you needed?"

"Are you by chance free right now?"

"Uh...yes." She paused looking at the clock on the cable box reading a little past noon. Hei was at work for his first day covering her shift. She'd promised him she'd be good and rest on the couch while keeping her guard up while he was gone. Plus, she made sure she kept the set of knives he'd gotten her for her birthday on hand just in case.

"I wanted to ask you a few things about the other night. Would it be okay if I came to pick you up? I'm in the area so I could be there in about ten minutes."

"Um...sure. I can meet you downstairs."

"Alright."

Hanging up, Mitsuki looked to her phone a little puzzled. She realised the police chief would have obviously looked up her address too with her phone number. Well at least Hei wasn't here right now. But it did leave her to wonder what Kirihara wanted to ask her. Obviously it entailed about her being a Contractor. Though what else did she want to know?

Gathering up her purse, phone, and keys, Mitsuki made her way downstairs after putting the knives away out of sight. Then putting on her shoes, she headed down the stairs to outside slowly, trying not to limp too much. Her leg still hurt but it was already healing up fairly well. Hei had taken the other bandage off and put a fresh one on for her before leaving for work and she had done the same for his arm. A few minutes later, a blue Porsche pulled up with Kirihara in it. Limping slightly, she made her way to the passenger's side and got in, buckling her seatbelt as Kirihara headed back to the road.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Mitsuki asked as Kirihara made her way through traffic easily and headed out towards the outer part of town.

"Yue was your brother wasn't he?"

"Y-yes." Mitsuki blinked looking towards Kirihara as she kept her eyes on the road while driving.

"And he went missing the day of the train wreck two years ago around the time you said you became a Contractor."

"...Yes..."

"Can you tell me what happened that day?"

Mitsuki blinked as she looked at the policewoman before looking forward out the windshield. Memories of that day flickered across her thoughts.

"Yue and I were on the way to the movies for a sibling type of date since he had a small break in his studies and felt bad that he'd been so busy lately. Next thing I knew, the train crashed. Yue wasn't hurt very bad from what I could tell but all I could feel was pain and the sense like I was drowning." She glanced over to Kirihara who had glanced towards her with a puzzled look on her face before turning her gaze back to the road. "I had a shard of glass shoved between my ribs that had punctured my lungs and they were obviously filling up with blood."

"What? But the article said no one had any serious injuries," Kirihara spoke up as she looked to her while waiting for a red light to turn green.

"True. It wasn't wrong when they wrote it," Mitsuki replied looking down to her hands in her lap. "But that was before the blue light."

"You mean the synchrotron radiation that engulfed the entire train?" Kirihara looked back to the road as the light turned green and she pushed the gas pedal down to go forward again.

"Yeah."

"So what happened? How did you not die with your injuries?"

"I don't really know. Yue had this horrified look on his face when he found me, obviously knowing I wasn't going to make it since he was studying to become a doctor. Then he told me he loved me and would always protect me before giving me this sad smile like it was the last time he'd see me just as he pulled the shard from my side. As he did this, his eyes gave this red glow and blue light surrounded him. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital a week later where the doctors told me I was lucky to be alive, along with the rest of the passengers that hadn't sustained any serious injuries. My own injury was pretty much completely healed except for a small scar in the shape of a snowflake; something I realised that must have been done by my brother since he loved the snow."

"Wait...your brother was a Contractor?" Kirihara blinked as she glanced towards her again.

"Yes."

"Did you know about it?"

"Not before that day, no."

"So you have no idea how long he was a Contractor?"

"He became one the day our parents were murdered by another Contractor shortly after the Gates appeared." Kirihara furrowed her brow confused. "I found a letter shortly after the wreck addressed to me explaining everything since I don't remember that night at all. In it he told me about how the Contractor killed our parents and was going to kill us but he became a Contractor to protect me and killed the Contractor with his power. But I guess I freaked out since we were only twelve and once his obeisance hit, he realised he didn't want to lose me so he erased my memory of that night."

"Wait...he erased your memory?" Kirihara blinked. "What was his power? And his obeisance?"

"Electrical manipulation and to feel human emotions."

Kirihara's jaw dropped a little as she turned to look at the girl beside her again. Her brother had the exact same powers and obeisance as she did? Never had they come across a case like that before. Kanami was going to have a field day with this information.

"So he had the same powers as you do?" She saw the girl nod once. "Did he tell you anything else in his letter?"

"Yes. He explained everything to me. Contractors, Dolls, powers, obeisances, spectres. Everything. And he explained why he chose to erase my memories and not say a single thing to me about it."

"Why was that?"

"Because he didn't want me to think of him as a monster."

Kirihara blinked as she recalled the same words being spoken by Mitsuki when she had erased Li's memory about that night she'd revealed herself. Now she understood why Mitsuki did what she did. It was because of the way she obviously had reacted to when her brother became a Contractor the night their parents died.

"But Li didn't seem to react in the same manner that your brother said you did."

"I know."

"So why did you still erase his memory?"

"Like I said, I'd rather him stay innocent in all this." At least innocent in the sense for Kirihara's sake so Hei's alias wouldn't be blown.

"Because you care about him." It was more of a statement than a question. She saw the girl nod once. "But isn't that lying?"

"Not really." She saw Kirihara raise an eyebrow at her. "It's omitting details, which is different than lying."

"I guess that's true," she sighed. Mitsuki did have a point. "Did he tell you in his letter his Messier code at all?" Somehow she had a feeling from what Mitsuki described about the day of the wreck, that large spike in the data hadn't been Mitsuki's doing after all.  
"...Yes..."

"And what was it?"

"MN-008."

Kirihara turned to look at her, shock written all over her face. There was no way her assumption had been correct. But the slightly furrowed brow of the younger girl looking at her made her realise that obviously she didn't have a clue what her Messier code was.

"Where exactly are we going?" Two-toned eyes turned to look back out the windshield in front of them.

"To the Astronomics Observatory. I...I sort of told my best friend about you," Kirihara admitted guiltily. She noticed the younger girl furrow her brow at her from the corner of her eye. "But I had her swear she wouldn't say a word nor write anything down. She's one of the few people I can put all my trust in. We've been friends since grade school." She noticed the furrow relax a little on her face. "Plus, she might help you answer some questions for yourself."

"I see. Then I'll trust you on that," Mitsuki replied quietly as she turned her attention back out the windshield. Would she get some answers about her brother's disappearance then? Granted, she'd finally accepted that he was most likely dead now because he hadn't contacted her in two years, but it would be nice to know for sure he was really gone. And she'd love to know where in the sky his star had been.

Then there was the matter with Hei. Maybe she might be able to get some answers for him about his sister as well. Even if she didn't have Bai's Messier code, maybe she could inquire this friend of Kirihara's to what stars were active during the disappearance of Heaven's Gate. One of them had to be Bai's.

Remaining quiet the rest of the way, they finally pulled up in the parking lot of the observatory. Mitsuki kept from outwardly showing how intrigued she was being there but she was also nervous too.

'Keep composed. Act like a Contractor,' she thought to herself silently as she got out of the car with the police chief.

"Just stay close to me alright?" Kirihara spoke up as she waited for Mitsuki to walk over towards her; she walking slowly so as to not show the slight limp she had so much from her leg injury. The younger girl nodded silently as she looked around the area before following Kirihara, who kept her pace a little slower for the injured girl.

Asking where Kanami was, she was pointed in the direction of the picnic area out back. Sure enough, when they got out there, they found the reddish-blonde woman sitting out at one of the tables enjoying the nice, sunny day. She stood up as both Kirihara and Mitsuki approached.

"This is Chief Ishizaki," Kirihara spoke up as she introduced the two. "And this is Yuuki Mitsuki."

"Well, this is a first I have to say," Kanami spoke up as she looked at Mitsuki standing there quietly but gave her a small smile. "Misaki told me what you did. I have to thank you for saving her back there." She furrowed her brow slightly. "But I'm curious as to why you would save another by revealing yourself?" She knew Misaki had told her that this girl had done it because Li had cared about the policewoman as a friend, but she wanted to hear it from her directly.

Mitsuki gave a slight bite to her lower lip, glancing to Kirihara then back to Kanami. "Because she's a friend that Li cares about. And anyone that Li cares for, I care about as well." And it was the truth. As long as Hei did care about someone, she'd do her best to help keep them safe as well. "I...I wouldn't want to see someone I cared for get hurt any more than you would."

This got both of them to blink in surprise at her. She kept herself composed so as to not show her emotions and tip off the two of them that she was even more unusual for a Contractor than they already knew.

"Well...that is a good thing," Kanami nodded before sitting back down where she had been sitting. She motioned for the two of them to sit. Kirihara sat down next to her friend while Mitsuki sat down across the table.

Pulling out some papers from inside her white lab coat, Kanami unfolded them and set them down before sliding them towards Mitsuki. The younger girl gave a blink as she looked at them. The Messier code at the top of the paper was her brother's: MN-008.

"This is..." she started to say quietly as she looked at the data on the paper but wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Your star," Kanami spoke up. Mitsuki blinked in surprise as she raised her gaze back up to the reddish-blonde haired woman across from her. "The data there is for the other night when you took down that other Contractor, KN-676." She gave a pause as she turned the page where more data and graphs were. "And this is in short the data when you told Misaki you became a Contractor two years ago." She turned the page again showing more data and graphs. "But what I want to know is how this star came into existence for all these years back to probably when the Gates appeared without you having become a Contractor yet." She furrowed her brow at the two-toned eyed girl.

Mitsuki blinked at the papers before her. "B-because MN-008 was my brother's star," she replied in quiet disbelief, unable to keep the shock from showing on her face.

"Wait...what?" This time it was Kanami's turn to look shocked as she looked to the black and white haired girl in front of her. She turned to Misaki beside her.

"That's the reaction I had running through my head in the car when she told me on the way here," Misaki spoke up as she looked to the two. "She told me her brother had written her a letter with his Messier code in it."

"Letter?" Kanami turned to look at the younger girl again.

"Yes...he...he left me a letter telling me everything about Contractors, Dolls, obeisances, powers, spectres...everything. Including his Messier code he'd found out but didn't say how."

"Wait...you didn't know he was a Contractor?" Kanami asked confused.

Mitsuki shook her head. "Not until after becoming a Contractor myself." She glanced towards Kirihara sitting there watching her then looked back to Kanami. "Like I told Kirihara in the car, I didn't know about him as one until the day of the train wreck two years ago. He'd erased my memory of the night our parents were murdered by another Contractor shortly after the Gates appeared and he became a Contractor to protect both of us from being next by killing the other using his powers."

"Which were electrical manipulation I'm guessing?" Kanami asked and saw the girl blink at her. "Misaki told me what you did the other night and how you took out KN-676."

"Yes. That was his power." She gave a pause. "And mine now as well."

"With feeling human emotions as his obeisance?" Mitsuki gave a nod. "Hmm. And he erased your memory of that night why?"

Mitsuki flicked her gaze to Kirihara again then back to the other woman watching her. "Because I reacted badly to seeing him murder the Contractor. I mean, we were twelve. We just saw our parents get murdered and suddenly my twin starts glowing blue and electrocutes the other one in front of me like it was nothing?"

"I thought you didn't remember that night?" Kanami asked furrowing her brow slightly again.

"I don't. But my brother told me about it in his letter. He told me I called him a monster as I cowered in fear that he was going to do the same to me even though I was his younger sister he was supposed to protect. Then his obeisance kicked in and he realised he didn't want to lose me since I was his only sibling. So he chose to erase my recollection of that night and give me some sense of peace from not having the looks of our parents' horror filled faces burned into my memory like it would remain for him. And he kept it from me, our grandparents we went to live with in China, and all our friends we grew up with."

"China?" Kanami blinked. She did see that her brother's given name had been Yue, Chinese for moon.

"Yes. Our father was from Aomori but our mother was from Nanjing. They met while he was on a trip to China and fell in love. They married and lived and worked here but we did go visit our grandparents back in China a lot. We never knew our paternal grandparents though since they passed away shortly after we had been born. Because we were twins, they decided to give us complimenting names, one each in Chinese and Japanese. I was given Mitsuki and he Yue."

"I see where that makes sense," Kanami nodded. "Then when did you come back to Japan? And why?"

"We came back after our grandparents passed away shortly after we graduated high school. My brother and I wanted to start over on our own. He also wanted to study the Gate while becoming a doctor to help others. In his letter he said it was because he wanted to try to prevent another Heaven's Gate from happening." She fell silent as she looked down to the papers in front of her while the other two looked to each other then back to her.

"So what happened the day of the train wreck?" Kanami asked as two-toned eyes shifted to look up at her again before glancing to Misaki beside her and back.

"Like I told Kirihara, we were on the train to go to the movies for a sibling date because he'd gotten a break in his studies. Next thing I know, the train crashed. Yue didn't appear hurt badly with a few scratches and bruises but I had a large shard of glass embedded between my ribs that had punctured my lungs, causing me to slowly drown in my own blood."

"But there were reports of no serious injuries..." Kanami started to say in disbelief.

"And like I told Kirihara, that was true after the blue light." She gave a small pause as Kanami stared at her in disbelief. "My brother was the one that activated his power that day. He told me he loved me and he'd always protect me, realising I was dying, before giving me this sad smile like he was never going to see me again. Then his eyes glowed red and he was outlined in that beautiful blue light. I woke up a week later in the hospital with only a small snowflake shaped scar where the shard of glass had been embedded as proof of what had happened. I'd learned that no one had been seriously injured on the train, including myself, but Yue was missing. No one could find a trace of him or a body. I thought maybe he had run away and hid because of whatever power he had used that day but my hopes sank more and more the longer time passed and not a call or a letter from him to let me know he was okay."

She gave a pause, clasping her hands together as they sat on the table in front of her while she looked down at the papers but not really seeing them.

"It wasn't until a couple of months later while walking home that a man attacked me." She glanced up seeing them looking at her. "He was just a normal human though, not a Contractor. I tried to get away but he was stronger than I was. I wished my brother was there to protect me and that's when I felt this surge of power come from within just before he fell to the ground unconscious." She saw both women look at her with blinks. "That was the day I became a Contractor. However, I found the letter my brother had written to me about a month after that dated a few days before the wreck while going through some of his items. Whether he was going to give it to me or not, I'll never know."

"Then that helps explain a little of the activity pattern your...his...MN-008 gave here," Kanami spoke up after a moment and pointed to the graphs and data from before the spike two years ago. "It shows that he used his power every day, sometimes multiple times a day all these years with a few spikes now and again. But what I want to know is why? If his obeisance was to feel human emotion yet Contractors like to disregard emotions as meaningless, why use his powers every day?"

"Because in order to protect me, he had to feel." Both women furrowed their brows confused. "We had always been close our entire lives. We're twins after all. We shared everything together all the time. We laughed at funny things, cried at sad times, got upset if something or someone upset us. And we didn't have to even say anything to the other if we had something bothering us. We just _knew_. Maybe it's a twin thing like they always talk about. But he knew I would know something was amiss if he suddenly just stopped caring and feeling. So in the time he was paying his first price for his powers, seeing me scared of him, he knew in order to protect me he had to _feel._

 _"_ In his letter, he told me he used his powers just long enough every day to trigger his obeisance so he could keep feeling those human emotions. Even when times got hard and he was so distressed, crying his eyes out over whatever was making him emotional, he never once let his feelings disappear."

"But why?" Misaki asked confused. "Why not just stop feeling if it was painful to bear?"

"That's what I thought myself once while dealing with an emotional overload shortly after moving here and he held me in his arms to comfort me like our mother and grandmother used to do. I told him I wished I could just turn off my emotions and stop feeling for awhile; that being numb sounded so much better than hurting. And you know what he told me?" Both women blinked then shook their heads. "He told me that was a wish I really didn't want to have happen. That even when times get hard and things seem to crumble around you, having your emotions was better than not feeling anything. Because then you just didn't care. About anything or anyone. The world would become dark and grey and just would have no meaning.

"Since I didn't know about him being a Contractor of course, I didn't fully understand the weight of those words from his end," she continued. "Now that I look back on it, I always wondered why he didn't just let his obeisance end for a little while so he could feel nothing until whatever had caused him to be distraught was over with. But he had always said emotions are what made someone human. And being human isn't always a bad thing. So he endured the pain of whatever he was going through because he always wanted to remain as human as possible." She gave a small pause looking down at her hands with her fingers laced together again. "After becoming a Contractor, I understood his words much better." Mostly it had been after finding his letter and reading the emotion in his writing, hearing his voice speak the words in her head, that had finally made her understand.

There was silence between the three for a moment as the two older women looked to each other then back to her still staring down at her hands in front of her.

"Can you explain to me why there was a gap here six months prior to the spike the day of the wreck?" Kanami asked as she pointed to the graphing data. "According to this, he never once used his power during those six months right after there was a bit of a spike here."

Mitsuki blinked as she looked to the data and the dates. "He told me in his letter he was trying out an experiment. He wanted to not use his powers and see if somehow he could get a reaction of feeling from something he normally loved to do when he felt those emotions." She paused seeing the two of them give curious looks. "He said he wasn't sure if using his powers and triggering his obeisance all those years was beginning to cause a reaction, but he knew he was feeling more _human_ again. That he felt like his emotions were somehow starting to return on their own and just maybe if he went long enough, he might be able to feel his emotions just as strongly as he did before becoming a Contractor. All I know is, the day of the train accident, when he made the decision to do whatever it was that revealed him being a Contractor to me, that wasn't the obeisance of his powers directing his actions. That was all his decision on his own to save me and everyone on that train."

"That's another thing that puzzles me," Kanami said with another furrow of her brow. "You said his powers, like yours, was manipulating electrical energy. I don't understand how that can save anyone. That would be more along the lines of zapping everyone to death instead."

"I...I don't know." This time it was Mitsuki's turn to furrow her brow slightly. "In his letter he said he had the ability to manipulate electrical energy and molecules and such."

"He could manipulate molecules as well as electricity?" Both Kanami and Kirihara blinked at her.

"Yes I guess so. But I don't really understand what that's supposed to mean."

Kanami pulled the papers back to herself and looked at the data and graphs for a moment with a furrow of her brow then up towards the puzzled girl across from her. Kirihara had an equivalent expression of curiosity on her face at her friend's sudden peak of interest as she flipped through the pages.

"There's no way..." Kanami spoke in a surprised whisper.

"No way of what?" Kirihara asked furrowing her brow at the reddish-blonde haired woman.

"It all makes sense now! Sort of."

"What does?" Misaki gave a slightly annoyed look at her friend not saying anything to help explain what was going on in her brain.

"Yuuki's brother was able to manipulate the molecules of everyone on the train," Kanami started to say as she pointed at the graph and data for the day of the wreck. "And with him doing that, somehow he was able to heal everyone's injuries just enough that they weren't severe to be life threatening." She paused and looked to Mitsuki, who had a wide-eyed look on her face. "That was how he was able to save you from dying somehow. He repaired your body where it was injured as well. But..."

"But what?" Misaki furrowed her brow again.

"It's going to sound crazy but from the first look at it, it almost sounds like he was able to transfer his powers to you," Kanami said as she looked to the black and white haired girl still staring in surprise at her. "How he did it, I don't know exactly. But it sounds an awful lot like it's touching in the realm of quantum physics as well."

"Quantum physics?" both Misaki and Mitsuki asked confused.

"Yeah. The nature and behaviour of matter and energy on the atomic and subatomic level," Kanami explained. Both of the others still blinked a bit confused. "You said no trace of your brother's body was ever found?"

"Yes, no body was ever found." Mitsuki pulled her lips into a thin line while still furrowing her brow confused a little what Kanami was getting at.

"And your hair...it wasn't like that before the wreck?" Mitsuki gave a blink. "I saw a picture of both of you online with an article. Your hair was always dark while his was white right?"

"And his eyes were like my mother's...with them being the colour mine are now though before the wreck mine were brown like my father's." She gave a small pause. "When I woke up in the hospital, they were changed. I just figured maybe that was a last gift of my brother saving my life he left me, including the snowflake shaped scar where the glass shard was at."

"Now I'm going out on a limb here but...about his transferring his powers to you...well...I think...somehow he fused _with_ you."

"Wait what?" Misaki asked with a blink as the younger girl also looked taken aback.

"It's the only thing that I can think of that makes any sort of sense," Kanami pointed out as she tapped the papers in front of her. "That's the only logical reason why they couldn't find his body that I can think of. It's because it's fused _with_ you Mitsuki, his sister. Which would explain why your eye and hair colour changed along with having the exact same powers and price he had." She paused flipping to the data and graphs at the time Mitsuki had become a Contractor. "Though with the small pause in between the time of the wreck and when you had become a Contractor, it almost seems as if whatever he did remained dormant, but the star was now yours from the time of the wreck. Like it was waiting in some Contractor limbo or something for the moment that you triggered your power to become a Contractor, thus completing whatever transaction that went on." She paused and looked to Mitsuki again. "I mean, yeah it's pretty far-fetched sounding, but it's the closest thing I have to explain everything. I've _never_ encountered anything like this before so I honestly can't say if that's the truth or not. But damn it would make such a great research paper." She gave a sigh. "Too bad I promised I wouldn't say anything about you though. I prefer to keep my promises."

"Um...thank you," Mitsuki spoke up quietly, at both Kanami keeping her promise to remain quiet but also for the information on her brother. She gave her hands a little squeeze together while pulling her lips into a small smile.

"You know, I have one question that makes me curious," Kanami asked as two-toned eyes met hers. "Misaki mentioned you zapped your friend that night after revealing yourself as a Contractor. Why exactly did you erase Li's memories?" She knew Misaki had said that the younger girl didn't want him to see her as a monster but she wanted to see what Mitsuki actually said.

"I..." Mitsuki lowered her gaze to her hands, which she squeezed together a little more. "I didn't want him think of me as any different than he has been; to see me as a monster." She bit her lower lip before looking up towards the police chief. "I...I'm sorry about doing what I did that night. I really should have pulled my power back and only caused him to go unconscious. But seeing Li hurt and fearing that the Contractor might hurt you as well...I just..." She trailed off dropping her gaze back to her hands.

"It's alright," Misaki said with a small shake of her head. "Had I had my gun on me that night, it would have been standard protocol to shoot him dead."

"Still...I...I didn't want to kill him if I didn't have to." Mitsuki pulled her lips into a thin line as she kept her gaze on her hands. "My brother vowed to help people and I...I want to continue that." This got both women blinking at her. "And I'd rather do that without killing." She brought her gaze up to them again. "Maybe that sounds irrational for a Contractor to say but my brother was able to do it. The only person he ever killed was that Contractor that night he became one to protect me. Every other time he used his powers to help someone, he made sure to do it unnoticed and to allow the law to take matters in their own hands and bring whomever he'd stopped to justice properly."

"Then why didn't he just become a cop instead of a doctor?" Kirihara asked.

"I don't know exactly. He said he wanted to help others like cops do but he also wanted to find a way that could help everyone as a whole: Contractors, humans, and Dolls. Like I said, he was trying to find a way to stop a repeat of Heaven's Gate happening but with his experiment shortly before the train wreck about regaining some of his emotions...I think he was trying to find a way for Contractors and Dolls to feel those once more." She gave a small shake of her head. "I really don't know all the details and what he worked on since he kept everything about that subject secret from me."

"He didn't leave any research notes?" Kanami asked.

Mitsuki shook her head. "There wasn't anything on his computer. Nor was there anything hard copied with being written down in any of his belongings."

"And nothing in his letter about it being hidden away?" Kirihara asked this time. The younger girl gave a shake of her head.

"Damn. That would have been helpful seeing what all he had discovered too," Kanami sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help."

"Believe me, just sharing your story with me helped me greatly." Mitsuki looked at her with a blink as the reddish-blonde haired woman gave her a soft smile for a moment before giving a slightly puzzled look again. "Though about Li, you said you didn't want him to think of you as a monster? Why would you say that?"

"B-because..." Mitsuki gave a small bite of her lower lip. "I mean, I killed someone right in front of him without hesitation."

"What if you had told him about yourself without all that happening? Do you think he would think of you as a monster then?" Kanami asked.

"I..." Two-toned eyes averted to the side as a furrow creased her brow a little. "I don't know. Humans...tend to get paranoid when they come across things they don't understand. And given we Contractors are still mysterious to a point just like with Dolls and the Gate left standing...well...I guess even I felt the same thing my brother felt that night saving us from that Contractor. I didn't want Li to judge me based on whether I was a Contractor or human. I just...I wanted him to see me for _who_ I was, not _what_ I was."

"Since you seem to care for Li so much, does that mean he's your boyfriend or something?" Kanami asked curiously but also glancing towards Misaki knowing that her friend seemed to like the guy as well.

"I..." The black and white haired girl looked down at her hands still clasped together, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Yes he...he's my boyfriend."

"Isn't that an irrational concept for a Contractor? Even with feeling human emotions as your obeisance?" Kanami tilted her head a little still curious as she could see the blush on the younger girl's cheeks.

"I...I suppose yes that is an irrational thought when you look at it from one perspective," Mitsuki replied still clasping her hands together as she thought through an explanation. "But like I told Kirihara, Li helped me out before a couple of times and it seemed to have an effect on me that made me appreciate his kindness. The closer we got as we spent more time together, I began to feel more... _human_ again. It felt nice and he obviously felt the same way in return so the rational decision was that if we both enjoyed each others' company, then the best ideal was dating." She gave a small pause. "I think I understand a little more with what my brother was talking about when he said he began to feel again during those six months before the wreck while not using his powers. I've been testing that theory for awhile now."

"Which would explain why I don't see a whole lot of activity from your star after that first year except for a few blips now and again." Kanami pointed to the data and graphs again for everything after she had become a Contractor. "Could you explain all this?"

"I..." Mitsuki flicked her gaze up to Kirihara's looking just as curious as her friend then looked back down to the graphs again. "Naturally I tested out my powers after becoming a Contractor to see what all I could do. But after reading my brother's letter and about his experiment, I wanted to continue what he started, wondering if maybe I would begin to feel the same way like he did." She gave a pause as the two women raised eyebrows at her. "And I found that I could feel something there just like he had experienced. It only grew more after meeting Li." She hated lying about that part but to make it believable, she knew it had to be said that way. "I...I would do anything to see him smile or make him happy because it...it makes me happy." She gave a small smile herself as she looked at the two blinking at her in slight surprise.

"You really are unusual for a Contractor," Kanami spoke up but gave Mitsuki a smile as the other blinked at her. "But I'm glad I got to meet you and answer some of my questions." She then gave a small furrow of her brow as she looked back down to the data of Mitsuki's star where the large spike happened the day of the wreck. "But there is one thing that makes me very curious."

"What is it?" Mitsuki gave a blink as Kanami turned the papers back to her and pointed at the data from the day of the train wreck. Then she pulled out another stack of papers from her inside pocket and set it down next to it. Two-toned eyes widened a little at the Messier code at the top of the page: BK-201.

"Technically I shouldn't be showing you this," Kanami started to say as she flipped to a page with more graphs and data and pointed to a spot where a large burst of activity that seemed to match with the one her brother had caused during the train accident. "But when I looked at your brother's spike in data, it reminded me of something I'd seen before. It's almost on par with BK-201's data on this day here, though not as intense."

"What day is that?"

"The day Heaven's Gate disappeared."

Mitsuki looked at the paper wide-eyed in surprise. Hei had caused the Gate to disappear? But that couldn't be. She remembered him telling her he'd been away from the Gate doing a mission while he had still been human and seeing that bright blue light before going unconscious. When he had woken up, his entire team, his sister, and Amber were gone and he'd become a Contractor right afterwards. He couldn't possibly have done it.

"Up until this point, BK-201 was pretty active through what seemed to be during the past five years prior. Or at least when data started being recorded, much like your brother's...your star now. So I'm fairly certain it too was one of the first ones in the sky. And it seemed to be most active during the South American conflicts. Especially the second one when it was said almost all the fighting was being done by Contractors." She gave a pause. "And given the rumours with BK-201 being known as the Black Reaper, it really doesn't surprise me much with it being the most active."

Mitsuki continued to stare at the papers before her. She almost wanted to tell them right then and there that Hei wasn't the one responsible for what happened to Heaven's Gate; that he'd been human up until that point. But then, who's star could it have been before he became BK-201?

'His sister...' she thought to herself, staring wide-eyed at the data for the day Heaven's Gate vanished. That was the _only_ possible explanation. Bai had become a Contractor just like Yue had become a Contractor before she or Hei had. Hei stayed at his sister's side trying to protect her just like Yue had done for her. Both of them had witnessed a bright blue light that with this data before her showed it was activity on a scale incomparable to anything else witnessed or recorded for any other Contractor most likely. Both of their siblings had disappeared without a trace of their bodies to be found. And now both she and Hei were Contractors with their siblings' exact powers but without any obeisance whatsoever. Not to mention the human emotions they still had, even though Hei still had kept his buried due to his work for all these years afterwards. Obviously to justify his killings he had to continue to do for the Syndicate. So it hadn't been simply due to Yue and her being twins. Hei hadn't been a twin with his sister, yet had her same abilities along with her star just as she had Yue's star.

Feeling the urge again to tell them that Hei wasn't the one responsible for Heaven's Gate again, she bit her tongue instead. She knew if she mentioned that Hei as BK-201 now didn't cause the disaster in South America, then that would be compromising him. After all, Kirihara wasn't stupid. If the BK-201 she was after now wasn't the one from what she said, it wouldn't take long for her to realise why Mitsuki had said she would help Kirihara with any Contractor _besides_ BK-201. And it wouldn't be just for the reason she had given that his fighting skills were way out of her league to go up against. Kirihara would know that the night Mitsuki revealed herself as a Contractor to protect her and Li was especially to keep Hei's alias safely guarded so he wouldn't have to go on the run and hide from being captured.

"I see." Mitsuki continued looking at the papers then looked at her hand as she turned it palm up. "Power on that scale...that would make both BK-201 and I really powerful. Maybe the most powerful Contractors on this planet."

If Yue's power went beyond manipulating just electricity, that meant so did Hei's. And whatever Bai had done to cause Heaven's Gate to disappear, with what Kanami had said about quantum physics and affecting matter on the atomic and subatomic level...did that mean that she too had that same power inherited from Yue? Could she potentially cause the same thing to happen in Hell's Gate? Could Hei? And just what had Bai done to cause it to disappear? After all, if she did and had been so far away from Hei at the time, _how_ had he gotten her powers transferred to him as well? Yue had been right there beside her when he had activated his.

Looking to each other then to Mitsuki, both Kanami and Misaki shifted in their spots. Two-toned eyes looked up from having been staring at her palm. Even they realised the meaning of her words at just how powerful this girl sitting in front of them was. If she decided to use it against them, no doubt they would have a hard time stopping her, just as Kirihara had a hard time trying to take down BK-201.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on using my power to do anything to harm anyone," the black and white haired girl said with their unspoken thoughts. "Like I said, my brother made a promise to help out anyone he could and I already said I planned on doing the same. Whatever it was he did to be able to give me his exact powers when I became a Contractor, I don't know. But obviously I was granted them for a reason. And I'm not going to let him down."

"So then you don't work for anyone?" Kanami asked curiously. Even she knew about the many organisations out there that employed Contractors for less than good intentions.

"No. I never have. And neither did my brother." Mitsuki looked towards Misaki. "But like I told Kirihara, I'll help her take down any Contractors that might cause trouble so to help protect others. Just I won't go after BK-201. Regardless of our powers, he's way too skilled to take on in any hand to hand combat. I prefer to stay alive."

"From what Misaki has mentioned in how he moves, I'd say that's a rational decision," Kanami nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kirihara's phone rang. She gave a sigh and excused herself as she pulled it out and answered it. Both Kanami and Mitsuki sat quietly as the police chief spoke quickly before hanging up with another sigh.

"Contractor attack?" Kanami asked.

"Yeah."

"Did they get a visual to see if it might have been your buddy in black?"

"No sadly. And the Contractor already took off."

"Guess I'll go back in and see which star resonated and match it up." Kanami turned to look at Mitsuki as she blinked. "Want to see where your star is really quick?"

"Um...sure," she replied despite already having figured it out. But she was curious as to what the inside looked like other than the main hallway they'd taken to get to the back.

Standing up, Kanami gathered the papers together that she'd printed out and nodded before heading inside followed by the other two. Mitsuki stayed close to Kirihara as they entered the room with the screens showing all the stars.

"Who's that?" Mitsuki asked quietly as she spotted an older looking woman hooked to some machines near the centre of the room.

"That's the Stargazer," Kanami replied as she went over to a computer and pulled up the star chart that was up to date. "She's the only passive medium that's shown an incredible connection to the stars and can analyse the Gerhin wavelengths given off by them."

"Then she's a Doll?" Mitsuki asked blinking at the woman sitting there silently with her eyes closed.

"No. She's human." Kanami typed in on the computer and pointed to the screen. "There. This is your star." Mitsuki turned her attention towards the screen where the reddish-blonde haired woman was pointing. "It's really close to where the North Star, Polaris, used to be in the old sky." She moved her finger to point at the one it sat closest to. "Ironically, BK-201's star sits right where it used to sit."

"Really?" Mitsuki gave a blink but inwardly smiled that she had been correct in where her and Hei's stars had been.

"Yeah. It's interesting to say the least." Kanami clicked on a button off to the side of the screen before going over to the printer and pulled off the page of the chart. Coming back over, she pulled out a pen before writing her phone number down on the back of one of the papers. "Here. You can go ahead and take these." She handed her the other papers. "And if there's ever something you need, don't hesitate to call or text me." She gave a small pause as Mitsuki blinked. "You're not half bad for being well...you know."

"Um...thank you I guess." Mitsuki gave her a small smile as Kanami extended her hand in a sign to shake. She took it and shook hands. "And thank you for the information. I owe you one."

"Hey, no problem." Kanami smiled before turning and typing up in the computer again really quick. "By the way Misaki, it looks like your Contractor that attacked appears to be...RB-452. I don't have any info on who it is or what their abilities are." She turned to look back at Misaki. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. We'll find them. Just keep me posted." Kanami gave a nod.

Turning to look at the Stargazer again, Mitsuki felt herself drawn to her and started walking over. Both Kanami and Kirihara turned to look at her as she stopped before the older lady and looked up at her before giving her a polite bow, clasping the rolled up papers in her hands in front of her. As she stood back up and turned to come back over to Kirihara, the Stargazer opened her golden eyes and lowered her gaze down on the younger girl. Mitsuki stopped in her tracks and turned to look towards the older woman.

"Misaki look," Kanami whispered in disbelief as both watched what was happening. Never had the Stargazer reacted to anyone like this before.

The older woman reached her hand up and pointed at Mitsuki before moving that same hand to point at her own chest over her heart, tapped it twice, and gave a smile to the black and white haired girl. Then she dropped her hand back down, smile fading, and closed her eyes again without a word spoken.

"What...what was that all about?" Kirihara asked blinking in confusion as she and Kanami came over to where the younger girl stood still staring at the older woman.

"I've never seen the Stargazer do something like that before." Kanami turned to look at the younger girl. "Do you have any idea what she meant?"

"I...I don't have a clue," Mitsuki replied giving a shake of her head just as surprised as the two other women. But from what she could decipher as a possibility, it was like the Stargazer was telling her she had heart. Could she know about her having human emotions and no obeisance?

"I'm going to have to definitely write that down and figure out what she meant by it," Kanami said furrowing her brow still. "I mean, anything the Stargazer does, it usually means something important." She turned towards the younger girl. "Whatever it is, it has something to do with you." She paused a moment as she tapped her chin. "I mean, given what you told me about your brother and then the matter of you in general and your star...I'm sure there's some sort of connection but I don't know what it is right now." She looked to Misaki. "I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. But I'll keep you informed if I figure anything else out."

"Alright." Misaki gave her friend a nod before giving a last glance towards the Stargazer still sitting silently with her eyes closed then looked to Mitsuki. Then turning, she nodded to head out with Mitsuki following her to the car and started back towards town.

"Um...thank you," Mitsuki spoke up quietly.

"For what?" Kirihara asked glancing over towards the younger girl as she looked down at the papers in her hand that Kanami had given her.

"For bringing me here today." Mitsuki looked up towards her with a small smile. "It helped clear up a little bit of questions I've had for a long while now. Knowing somehow my brother still helped all those people, even if it cost him his life kind of makes me grateful." She paused looking back down at the papers before putting a hand over her heart. "And if...if what Ishizaki said about him somehow fusing with me to heal me...I...then does that mean he's really gone at all? If...if he's still a part of me somehow, then..." She paused again giving a shake of her head though smiled softly. "I guess he really was being honest when he said he'd always protect me and would never be too far away."

"I still don't understand exactly what that's supposed to mean when she said about fusing with you," Kirihara said with a small shrug. "Quantum physics isn't really in my forte, but I'm just going to take her word for it." She gave a pause. "Though, it does bring about a lot of questions as to why and how he did it with his powers. Plus, given like what you said, if you have his exact powers, just how powerful was he truly?"

"I can't say for certain," she replied with a small shake of her head. "But like I told you and Ishizaki, I won't use mine for harming others. So you can rest assure, whatever happened in South America, if I have that sort of power as well, I will not cause it here." She looked up at the police chief as she stopped at a red light and gave her a sincere look. "You have my word for as long as my star shines in the sky."

Kirihara gave a blink at the younger girl's words. She knew the weight of them as well since the moment her star stopped shining, she'd be dead. Giving her a small nod, she turned her attention back to the road as the light turned green.

"Um...you can also drop me off near my place if you want," Mitsuki spoke up after a couple of moments passed. "That way you can get to the area you need to go and see what is going on without having to drag me along."

"Are you sure? Your leg..."

"It'll be fine. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did the other day. Plus, I heal fairly fast since becoming a Contractor." She gave a pause and a small _heh_ that made Kirihara raise an eyebrow at. "My brother was the same way and always passed it off as having faster healing genes. But I think maybe it might have something to do with his...my...our power. After all, if we can manipulate molecules, that must be the reasoning behind us healing so fast. I mean, I haven't had a single cold or gotten sick since becoming one either, just like my brother never seemed to get sick when I did as a human. So maybe it helps fighting off that as well. Otherwise, I honestly don't know the extent of my powers beyond electricity. I've never used it for much of anything else."

Giving a blink at the information, Kirihara gave a small shake of her head as she turned the corner and headed towards Mitsuki's place. She pulled over a few blocks away when Mitsuki said to, saying it was fine and that she could use the fresh air. Then she gave a wave as the police chief headed back into traffic and sighed.

"Oh Yue," she muttered to herself as she looked down at the papers in her hands again and smiled softly. It felt nice finally getting some closure, even if it opened new questions as well about what Yue all had done. And if that was the case and Bai had done the same, then Hei would finally get the answers he needed to hear as well.

Sighing again, she started walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the fresh air of the beautiful day. She glanced to the time on her phone seeing Hei should be out of work in another hour or so. She sure hoped he was doing alright with taking her place.

"Um...excuse me?"

Blinking, Mitsuki stopped walking and turned around at the sound of a young girl's voice. Coming up behind her was a young girl probably no more than eleven or twelve looking with long, blonde hair and amber coloured eyes. She had on a pink jumpsuit that looked a little big for her and a red and white baseball cap.

"Oh hello." Mitsuki gave her a friendly smile. "Do you need something?"

"I'm a little lost. Can you help me find my friend for me?"

"Um sure. Do you know whereabouts they might be?"

"Not really. They said something about a shrine though." She paused as she put a finger to her lips as if thinking. "Something about being nearby here but I don't know the way."

"Oh...well I can take you if you want," Mitsuki offered with a smile. "If it's the one near here, then it's this way." She pointed off towards the direction of it.

"Thank you."

Smiling the girl gave a small bow in thanks before following along with Mitsuki as she showed her where it was at. It didn't take long for them to get to the shrine's gate. It was then Mitsuki realised that this was the shrine that she and Yue visited often because it reminded them of the shrine back in China where their parents and grandparents were buried.

"I don't see anyone here," Mitsuki spoke up looking around at the deserted courtyard as the wind shifted the leaves of the trees around it slightly.

"Well...technically they're not completely here but they are here," the girl spoke up as she took a few steps forward as she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels a moment. "After all, Yue is always with you."

"Y-Yue?" Mitsuki blinked as she stared at the girl who turned to look at her with a childish smile on her face. "H-how do you know my brother?"

"Because he helped me once." Mitsuki furrowed her brow confused. "I happened to be passing through the city here minding my own business when some jerks thought they'd have some fun bullying me. Of course, I could easily handle myself but your brother happened to be nearby and heard the commotion. Before I had the chance to take care of them, Yue came and knocked them unconscious with his power."

"He...revealed his power to you?" Mitsuki was taken aback by this. Who was this girl? Could she be...?

"Yup. It was a little surprising, even for me. I hadn't seen that one coming at all." She gave a smile. "But it was still appreciated what he did. So I thanked him with some information that I happened to see just then."

"Information? See?"

"I told him that he was going to have to make a hard choice in the near future. One that would change his and your fates both."

Mitsuki blinked in surprise at her as the memory of the train wreck flickered through her thoughts. "Y-you...you knew the train was going to crash?" The girl nodded. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone else? You could have prevented a complete disaster from happening." She bit her lip as she felt her emotions welling up within her. "You could have kept Yue from leaving me..."

"And he had the choice of not riding the train that day either." Mitsuki blinked at her as the slight stinging sensation prickling in her eyes signalled just before she started crying. "But had he not rode the train, there would have been many casualties. Sure, your life would have been spared but there would have been plenty more people that had lost someone that day."

"My...life?"

"Yes. I told him that you would die from your injuries in that wreck, leaving him alone in this world. Because of it, he would lose his sense of purpose and eventually he would travel down a path that would end up getting him killed in the long run. Though, he would put up a good fight." She gave a small pause. "And would cross paths with Hei."

"Hei..." Two-toned eyes gave a blink. If she knew Hei then... "Are you...Amber?"

"I see Hei told you about me did he?" she grinned with a chuckle. "What did he say about me? Did he tell you _everything_?"

"He said that you..." She bit her lip, averting her gaze for a moment then looked back at the girl waiting for her to finish. "That you and he were... _together_ before. But that you betrayed him, his team, Bai..."

"Figures he would say that," Amber shrugged nonchalantly. "But he wouldn't have understood if I tried to explain it to him then. He was too angry."

"Not understood? Hell, _I_ would have been just as angry as he was if I was in his place!" She clenched her fists at her sides as she stared down the young girl. "Betrayal isn't something to take lightly."

"I never betrayed him. He only thinks that because he doesn't know the truth."

Mitsuki furrowed her brow. "The truth?"

"Yes. The truth of why Heaven's Gate vanished at the hands of Bai, not me."

Mitsuki blinked then brought up the papers she still held in her hand, remembering the words that Kanami had told her about with BK-201's large spike in activity before Heaven's Gate vanished. And of Hei telling her that he'd seen that bright blue light as a _human_ before it vanished along with everything.

"Bai was the first one to discover the truth behind the Syndicate's plans."

"Wait...what?" Mitsuki's voice held quiet disbelief. "The Syndicate?"

"Yes. The very organisation that Hei works for and I used to before I left." She pulled her lips into a thin line as a serious look crossed her features. "They want to eradicate all of us Contractors and Dolls." Mitsuki's eyes widened in surprise as amber coloured eyes gazed at her. "Bai told me and we came up with a plan with others of Evening Primrose to stop them."

"But...Hei..."

"He didn't know about any of it, no." Amber shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, there was a slightly sad look in her gaze. "He was the last person Bai wanted to know about it."

"Why?"

"Because, Hei was human while the rest of us were Contractors. When it came down to it, she didn't want him to have to choose a side. If he sided with humans because he was one as well, then he'd be turning his back on his sister and me. But if he sided with us, he'd be turning his back on humanity and his own people."

"I...I see." Mitsuki pulled her own lips into a small frown realising a choice like that would be hard. "But...Hei's a Contractor now, like me. Like our siblings."

"No."

"Huh?" She blinked at the younger girl.

"No, Hei isn't a Contractor. And neither are you."

"But...what? How can that be when we both have powers like a Contractor?"

"Because Yue _transferred_ his powers to you when he _fused_ with you that day of the wreck," Amber replied. "Just like Bai transferred her powers to Hei when she fused with him. It's why you have powers without a price. Both paid for it when they gave up their own bodies and fused with you. It's also why you still have your human emotions because you are _human_."

Mitsuki stared at her dumbfounded. So Kanami had been correct about her assumption that Yue fused with her, which was the reason why his body had never been found _and_ her appearance had taken on his with the bit of white hair and two-toned bluish-green eyes? But if that was the case, then why hadn't Hei noticed anything different about him?

"But...then...that's why when I woke up in the hospital my hair and my eyes were changed?" Amber gave a nod.

"It's a small side effect."

"But...then Hei...why didn't he notice anything different?"

"Because both he and Bai had the same colour eyes and hair already. So there wouldn't have been anything that really stood out between the two of them like that."

"W-why did Yue do it?" She felt her lip quiver slightly trying to hold back tears at the sudden images of the accident running through her thoughts. "Why did he take the train that day with me knowing it was going to crash and I would potentially die? Why not just warn that there was going to be an accident?"

"Because it would have crashed regardless whether you both were on it or not. But had you not been on it, like I said, many casualties would have happened."

"I know that. That doesn't answer my question why." She gave a small hiccup still trying to hold back her tears threatening to spill down her cheeks at being upset.

"Because, another accident would have happened later on while you were away from him causing you to die regardless. His path would still have been similar as if he lost you on the train. And in the end, he'd still die, right alongside Hei while battling against the Syndicate that would have achieved their goal of eradicating all Contractors and Dolls in a single instant. Of course, Hei would have been shot dead after his powers had been stripped away because Bai would no longer be fused with him."

Mitsuki stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief. Yue would have worked with Hei?

"However, Yue's other choice was to save you while on the train. He didn't _have_ to save anyone else. But that was his choice. He _wanted_ to save them too because it was his way to atone for killing that Contractor the night your parents died. He was always trying to atone for that. Though once a life has been taken, there's no way to bring them back. No matter how many people he helped out, that guilt was always on his conscious."

Mitsuki gave a blink recalling the many times that she'd held Yue in her arms as he sat there and cried his eyes out over something he would never tell her about. He would always make the excuse that he missed their parents and later on their grandparents but it obviously had also been part of his having killed a person, regardless if they were a Contractor or not.

"After all, in his mind, if he was selfish to just save you, he might as well have been the one that caused the accident in the first place and killed those people with his own hands. That's why he chose to help them as well. His power alone may have been great enough to help you and a handful of others, but not all of them at the same time. After all, yours was the trickiest to heal."

"Then how...?"

"I gave him the meteor core left over from Heaven's Gate." She gave a small grin. "Even the smallest piece amplifies a Contractor's powers exponentially. It's what Bai used in order to seal off the area around Heaven's Gate, making it impenetrable to anyone. It's still there but with her power, she created a barrier so no one could enter, thus securing the Syndicate from trying to destroy it and eradicating all of us Contractors and Dolls.

"The original meteor shard had been used by her but in its place was that small fragment, which I gave to Yue and told him what it was and how to use it to amplify his powers. The rest was his choice." She gave a small pause. "Though he did ask me what would happen if he used his powers to save everyone along with you. I told him that since yours was the trickiest to heal, it would require more of his power. And the only way that would work was if he fused with you. You were too far past the point of simple healing once your lungs started filling up with blood, even with the power of the meteor core to amplify his powers."

"W-why didn't he just save me?" she asked as she felt her eyes sting again and finally let the tears start to fall down her cheeks as she gave a hiccuping sob. "I know that's just selfish of me to say but why? Why? Why?"

"Because I assured him that you would be fine," Amber replied as Mitsuki blinked her wet eyes and sniffled. "I told him you would meet someone that would change both of your fates and you would be happy."

"You mean you saw me meet Hei?"

"Yes. And it was because of your meeting that Hei lives still." Mitsuki stared at her wide-eyed. "That night you saved his life would have been his last had you not brought him inside when you did." Amber gave a sad look as she looked down towards the ground for a moment then back up at the black and white haired girl. "I don't want to see Hei die any more than you do. After all, I still care about him, even if he doesn't believe me."

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" She gave a small hiccup again.

"Because he's still angry at me and he won't listen."

"Then I'll tell him. Everything that you told me just now."

"If you do, he'll die." Mitsuki gave her a blink. "If he leaves the Syndicate now, he'll be hunted down and killed. On top of that, the Syndicate's plan will be successful unlike with South America and they'll have eradicated all the Contractors and Dolls. Without his powers, he may still be lethal with his skills, but he'll have to run from here. And without him here to protect you, the Syndicate will end up using you as bait to draw him out on the premise of turning himself over and they'll let you go free. Of course, it's a lie and they'll make sure to kill you in front of him, shattering his reason to live. After all, you have become the 'beautiful moon' to light up the 'darkness' in his life."

Mitsuki gave a blink at the younger looking girl in front of her before sinking to her knees at the information she'd been told. For all she knew, Amber could have lied about everything.

"H-how...how can I trust what you said was the truth?" she asked feeling her lip quiver slightly still.

"I suppose you can't if you don't want to," Amber replied with a shrug but levelled her gaze on the two-toned bluish-green eyes looking at her. "But when you get home, look in the back of your picture with you, Yue, and your parents. You'll find something that Yue left behind for you besides that letter of his."

Mitsuki gave a blink at the blonde haired girl then furrowed her brow. "What did he leave me?"

"That is for you to find out." She gave a small smile though it almost seemed a little sad. "Goodbye Mitsuki. I doubt we'll meet again." Turning, she started walking off.

"Wait!" Mitsuki called and Amber stopped before looking back over her shoulder at her as the black and white haired girl slowly got back to her feet. "I..." She stumbled over what to say exactly to the girl before her.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. Just...take care of Hei for me? And remember, not a word to him about any of this understand?"

"I...I understand." Mitsuki gave a nod.

"And another thing," Amber said after she took another couple of steps then stopped and turned back to Mitsuki still standing there. "Soon, the Solar Maximum will be here. When that day comes, that's when the Syndicate plans on putting their plan into motion to destroy Hell's Gate and the rest of us with it. Hei will end up coming to me inside the Gate with Yin to help stop them from destroying it. And when he does, it would be in your best interest to not interfere if you want to keep living." She pulled her lips into a thin line as Mitsuki stared at her. "And stay out of the main cluster of direct fighting that will be happening between the Contractors and PANDORA's soldiers. If you don't, you're going to get killed. Understand?"

Mitsuki nodded as she gave a silent gulp while amber coloured eyes stared at her. A small smile crossed the younger looking girl's lips before she turned and without saying another word, started walking away. As soon as she was out of sight, Mitsuki felt her legs give out under her and sank back to her knees again before she began to cry. Yue had known the last six months of his life were numbered and what he had to do to make sure she stayed alive. That was why even though he was busy with his schoolwork, he tried to find everything he possibly could to make her happy and spend it with her. He selflessly chose to save everyone, including her, knowing it would cost his life. That was something that even she didn't know she could do in his place. Granted she tried her best to help out everyone she could in whatever ways possible, but could she sacrifice her life to save so many strangers if it meant also saving someone she cared for deeply? Her thoughts flickered to Hei. What if they had been in that sort of situation? Could she do it?

"Well, you did reveal yourself to Kirihara to save him from blowing his alias," she muttered to herself as she wiped away her tears with several hiccups. "And I'd do anything to protect him, so yes, I guess I could." She gave a small, sad smile as she put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "Yue...I...I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing. I will make sure to continue what you started so you can be proud of me."

Hearing the gentle swirl of wind rustle the leaves on the trees and feel it swish her hair softly, Mitsuki could almost swear she felt the lightest skimming of fingertips against her cheek and the softest kiss of lips brush against her forehead as Yue's voice whispered that he was always proud of her no matter what. Another stray tear fell down her cheek before she sniffled as she wiped it away and opened her eyes again then stood slowly. Looking at the shrine, she gave a soft smile before turning around and made her way back to her apartment.

Finding Hei not home yet, she quickly hid the papers given to her by Kanami so Hei wouldn't see them then went down to her room and looked to her picture frame of her parents, Yue, and herself taken shortly before they'd been killed. He'd left her something behind the picture according to Amber.

Picking it up, she turned it around and undid the backing of it before removing it. There was a folded piece of paper with her name written on it. She gave a blink before picking it up and flipped it open.

 _Mitsuki,_

 _I'm sure by now, Amber has informed you about our meeting and the truth of what's about to happen that I could not say in my letter beforehand. Please, go to Kaito and tell him you would like the box I gave him to hold onto for me. The numbers below are the combination to opening it. I love you Mitsuki. You're the best sister anyone could ever ask for._

 _Yue_

Blinking in surprise, she re-read it again. Her boss had the box Yue was talking about? Did that mean that he knew about Yue being a Contractor? Now she was curious as to what Yue had given him to keep for her. But with her leg in the shape it was in, she couldn't just go in and ask for it. Definitely not in front of Hei. She hated keeping this from him, especially since she had promised the other night after revealing herself that there wouldn't be any more secrets between them. But Amber's words were still fresh in her mind of his knowledge about this causing his death. It still surprised her to see that she seemed to care about Hei but yet had given her blessing to her of taking care of him from now on. It made her wonder just what she was planning to do on the day that the Solar Maximum was here and how Hei was going to help her stop the Syndicate from causing them from erasing all Contractors and Dolls from existence.

'She couldn't possibly be talking about creating another Heaven's Gate scenario could she?' she thought to herself as she turned to look out her window where the Gate's wall stood off in the distance. If that was the case, who knew how big of a disaster that would cause. But yet, if the Syndicate achieved their goal, they'd also be wiping all the Contractors and Dolls off the face of the planet. She was so confused on what to do and who to help. Now she understood why Bai had foregone telling Hei any of this. To save the Contractors and Dolls and continue to let them live or go against his own sister and help humans? Maybe her brother might have an answer in whatever it was he had left her.

Sighing, she replaced the backing of the frame and secured it once more, setting the picture where it had been. Then she went to put the paper Yue had given her into her wallet in one of the smaller hidden pockets she had before returning back to her room. Staring at the picture of the four of them again, she brought up her hand to the black candle and called on her power just enough to spark a little flame before using that to light the white candle and the incense stick.

"Oh Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma, Yue..." She closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Please help me figure out what I should do. I don't want to see either side disappear. Is there somehow another way to save everyone?"

Feeling the stinging sensation prickle her eyes as she kept them closed, she couldn't hold back the salty tears any longer as they ran silently down her cheeks for a moment. Opening them again, she looked to the picture where Yue grinned his usual cheesy kid smile for the camera. She gave a slight hiccuping sob as more tears started to fall down her cheeks before she went over to the bed and laid down on it, pulling one of the pillows into her arms and curled up, not holding back the tears that poured out of her eyes.

* * *

Coming in the door after getting off from doing Mitsuki's shift, Hei shut the door silently behind him. He listened for a moment after spotting her shoes still there however there was nothing but silence coming from the rest of the apartment. Furrowing his brow as he set his keys down on the side table after pulling off his shoes, he made his way down the hall to the kitchen and living room areas finding them empty.

"Mitsuki?" he spoke up softly then caught the scent of burning incense. The only place he knew she had that was in her room in front of her picture of her parents, brother, and herself from before the Gates appeared.

Turning and going down the hall, he paused in her doorway seeing her on the bed curled up with the pillow in her arms. One glance towards the picture revealed that the incense had burned down all the way as did the white tea light candle. The black one was still lit but just barely.

Going over to the bedside silently, Hei reached a hand out and brushed the hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ear seeing the dried tear trails down her cheeks. She'd been crying? What could it have been about? He glanced back over his shoulder at the picture just as the tiny flame left flickered and went out; a small ribbon of smoke rising upwards into the air. Had she been crying about her family she missed?

'Oh Mitsuki,' he thought silently to himself as he turned back towards her before gently pulling the pillow out of her hands and set it back in its place. Then he shifted her gently so as to not wake her and covered her up, wiping the remaining tears from her face before leaning down and kissing her softly on her cheek.

Turning and going back to the hallway, he headed down to the kitchen to see what was in the cupboards and fridge to make.

* * *

Feeling her senses come back to her, Mitsuki sighed with a small yawn as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times slowly to rid them of sleep. She felt the dried tears still on her cheeks and somewhat drained from crying. When had she fallen asleep? And for how long?

Noticing she wasn't holding the pillow anymore and been covered up, she turned her attention to the door where it had been shut down to a crack. Hei obviously must have come home and found her. With a sigh, she pulled the blankets back and stood up before going to the door, smelling something good being made upon opening it. Making her way down the hall to the kitchen barely limping but still silently, she paused in the doorway to find Hei at the stove cooking up some food while a couple of other dishes sat already waiting on the table.

"Are you feeling better?" he spoke up, somewhat quietly as he stirred what was in the pan, back still to her.

"I guess maybe..." she replied as she went over towards the sink and turned on the water. She cupped her hands underneath the stream coming out as it turned warmer before leaning over, splashing her face a couple of times then rubbed it. Turning off the faucet again, she went to grab a towel to dry her face off but Hei already had one held out for her. She gave him a small smile in thanks before taking it and wiped the water away as he shut off the burner to the stove. The next moment, she was wrapped in Hei's arms, face against his chest.

"You don't have to tell me what made you cry," he spoke softly as she felt him press his cheek to the top of her head lightly. "Though I'm guessing it was about missing your family wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah," she replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around him in return. It wasn't a lie since she did miss them. Besides, it was nearing the day the train wreck had happened as it had fallen just shortly before the anniversary of the Gates appearing. And her grandparents passing away wasn't too long after that. Then, of course, a few months after the Gates anniversary was her parents' date of passing. This always had been the most emotional time of the year for her and it didn't help now with this extra news received from Amber.

"I miss my family too." His voice was quiet as he stood there holding her for another moment before letting up on his hold. She turned her head to look up at him, a saddened look passing through his eyes, before he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Better eat before the food gets cold."

Nodding, she went over to the table after he released her and she hung the towel up to dry. He grabbed the pan and brought it over to sit on the empty hot pad left on the table where he'd placed it earlier. Then with both sitting and he pouring some hot tea into the cups he set out earlier, they started eating.

"So, how was working my shift today? I hope it wasn't too stressful and hard to figure out," she spoke up after a few minutes, her voice still a little quiet.

"It wasn't too bad. Just a little busy today according to Katsuragi," he replied before taking a bite, chewed, then swallowed it. "Your boss had her help show me the run of things." He gave a small smile. "And I heard there were quite a few compliments about the food."

"Well that's good." She gave him a smile. "What did Iwamoto say?"

"He was grateful about my enthusiasm for keeping at it especially when things got busy." He gave a small chuckle. "Though I think your coworkers were also quite astounded at me being so good at using a knife to cut things with pretty quickly and not slicing into my fingers." She gave a chuckle as he did.

"Well, what can you say? Knives are certainly your speciality," she smiled.

"Speaking of knives, how's your leg doing?"

"It's doing alright. Still hurts a bit thought."

"Alright. I'll have to check it later for you. I just want to make sure you rest it as much as possible so you can heal. Like I said yesterday, I'm going to be upping your training to include your power with it." He took a bite as she did.

"Do you mean like sending it down a cord like you do with your carabineer?"

"Yes. And through your set of knives I've given you." He gave a serious look. "And I'll be doing some hand to hand combination attacks with you. Show you how to block an attack from me while each using our powers to cancel it out."

"Cancel it out?" She gave a blink then looked down at her left hand as she turned her palm to face her.

"Yes. I noticed that when I was dealing with Nick at PANDORA, our first strike at each other using our powers ended up cancelling each other out," Hei pointed out. "That's when we both realised our powers were the same with manipulating electricity." He pulled his lips into a thin line and looked down at his own palm he turned face up. "Guess my own powers were greater than his in the end..." He trailed off, recalling back to seeing everything around them surrounded in the blue light of synchrotron radiation as the meteor shard had glowed brightly in Nick's pocket. He still wasn't sure what had all happened but he guessed somehow the shard had reacted to both of their powers combined. However, Hei's had won out in the end since Nick had disappeared after seeing the weird dream-like vision before coming to in that crater holding the artefact in his hand.

Mitsuki blinked as she looked to her hand again remembering what Amber had said about their powers going beyond electrical manipulation. Obviously the Contractor Nick had only had the electrical aspects. It was no wonder that Hei's had overpowered the other while in the Gate. She turned her gaze back up to him as he raised an eyebrow while swallowing another bite of his food.

"What?" he asked furrowing his brow at her.

"Just curious," she replied as she brought her hand up so her palm was facing him just as her eyes gave their red glow and blue light outlined her as she called on her powers. Hei gave a blink as he looked to her hand in the air as if waiting for him to do the same.

"That might not be a good idea to try right here," he said pulling his lips into a thin line remembering back to when both he and Nick had unleashed their power at the same time, sending both of them flying backwards to the ground.

"Why not?" She gave a confused look.

"When Nick and I unleashed our power on each other at the same time, it sent us flying backwards a few metres."

"Oh." She gave a small frown then thought a moment as the blue faded and red glowing disappeared from her eyes. "How much power were you using against him?"

He gave a shrug. "Enough that it would have either shocked him unconscious or killed him."

She gave a pondering look. "And he probably was using the same amount then, which would be understandable on why both of you went flying as it cancelled out. It was a large enough kickback on both ends, making it similar how a power surge pops a circuit breaker." She saw Hei raise an eyebrow at her. "My brother talked about electrical things like that while doing his studies. I didn't realise he was obviously talking about his powers. My best guess is that he probably tried something like that against a live wire or something while testing his powers out, kind of like I did when first becoming a Contractor. Though I can't say I tried that sort of thing out. I didn't want to chance zapping myself unconscious or dead."

"Probably a good idea." Hei gave a nod. "Like I said before, being on the receiving end of a live wire and not prepared to counter the current is not a pleasurable feeling."

"So maybe a lower frequency current won't cause the kickback." She held up her hand again as her eyes glowed red and blue outlined her.

Looking at her hand, Hei brought his own hand up as his eyes glowed red with blue outlining him. He kept his power down to the barest minimum hoping she was doing the same before he brought his hand to hers so their fingers touched lightly. He could feel the tingling of electricity exchanging between them just enough that it didn't cause any sort of kickback like what had happened with Nick. Nor did it seem to hurt as bad as when he got shocked in return by some other electrical source. It actually felt...pleasurable.

Pressing his palm up against hers, he set his chopsticks down and brought up his other hand. She did the same and put her palm to his. He felt her raise her power a little on one hand as if sending it towards him. Using his own power, he felt it zing through him but not hurting as he directed it through him, down his other arm, and into her other hand as if completing a circuit. She gave a small giggle at that.

"This feels...really interesting," she spoke up with another giggle as the current kept pulsating through them in the circuit they'd made.

"It does." Hei nodded in agreement as he couldn't help but give a small grin himself. "I would never have thought I could do something like this with my power." He gave a small pause. "Then again, you're the only one that shares the same power so..." He trailed off a little, pulling his lips into a thin line.

"Well I'm glad we could test it out then," she grinned. "Though...stopping it is going to be the tricky part." She pondered a moment. "I suppose if we cut our power at exactly the same time, we shouldn't shock each other too badly or at all."

"Okay. Then on the count of three." Hei nodded as she did. "One...two...three."

Cutting their power to each other, only a small zap of electricity shocked their hands as the red glowing faded along with the blue light again. They both gave small smiles to each other before looking towards their food still unfinished.

"Guess we better finish before it gets any colder," she chuckled softly as she started eating again. Hei inclined his head as he did the same.

Finishing up, Hei told her to go relax and he would take care of dishes despite her small protest that she would be fine and he already did more than enough filling in for her at work. He merely raised an eyebrow at her silently and she sighed in defeat before going to sit on the couch, pulling out her sketchbook to draw a little while he went about cleaning up the dinner dishes.

Finally after both getting showers, Hei checked on her leg that no longer needed to be bandaged since it was fully closed and just bruised now. She in turn checked his arm but it had also closed up and just bruised a little as well.

"Hei?" Mitsuki asked after they had headed to bed, she curled up in his arms with her head tucked somewhat under his chin.

"Hm?"

"Y-you said that you missed your family as well earlier. Does...does that mean you still have family out there that you left behind?" She pulled her head back to look into those starless midnight eyes in the darkness; only a small sliver of light from the city came through the shut curtains.

Hei gave a blink then sighed softly. "Yes."

"Why didn't you go to them after your parents died?"

"I..." He thought back to everyone he'd left behind in his hasty decision to protect Bai. "I guess I didn't think about it after having seen Bai kill our parents. I just knew I had to protect her. I was scared that they'd realise it had been her that had killed them and take her away."

"If you could see them again, would you?"

"I..." Hei pulled his lips into a thin line before giving a soft sigh. "I doubt they'll know it's me. Plus, I've been gone so long, I'm sure they'll think I'm dead." He gave a small pause. "Besides, like I said before, Tianlong died the day I joined the Syndicate. I couldn't go back if I wanted to. Not while with the Syndicate." He paused again. "How could I ever face them anyway with who I've become? My uncles and aunts, cousins...my grandparents...they'd be horrified to know what I've done."

"Maybe they would be. Or maybe they would understand like I do that you did it to protect Bai." She put a hand to his cheek.

He closed his eyes as he bit his lower lip a little. "They would want to know where Bai was at though. And until I can find her again, I...I just can't."

"If you found her again, would you?" Even though she knew now that he'd never see Bai again, she still wanted to know what he would say.

"I..." Hei opened his eyes and looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "I don't know. I'm still part of the Syndicate..."

"If you were able to leave?"

"I..." He averted his gaze. Even if he did leave, they both already knew he couldn't stay here.

"Hypothetically if you could and they didn't come after you, would you?"

"I...I really don't know." He pulled his lips into a thin line, keeping his gaze averted.

Seeing him struggle with what he would do, she gave a silent sigh. She could understand why he seemed so reluctant but also wondered why he wouldn't want to let his family know he was alright, even after all these years.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" His dark gaze turned back to hers. "What was your sister's real name?"

Hei gave a blink at her. He'd told her his real name so why did it seem so hard to say his sister's? It had been nearly a decade since he'd spoken it and seeing her smiling, happy face and being all bubbly and overjoyed at the smallest of things. After all, the last time he'd seen her, her face had been the stoic one she always seemed to have with her matching dark eyes like his void of emotion.

"Xing," he finally spoke up quietly, feeling a small lump in his throat.

"Xing." _Star._ She gave him a soft smile. "That's a beautiful name." Hei gave a small nod. "Tianlong and Xing."

Hei felt the lump in his throat grow and the prickling sting of tears threatening to start. The way she spoke his and Bai's names felt so nostalgic and so right. He couldn't help but bury his face into her chest as he curled up, fisting a little of her shirt in his hand from his arm being wrapped up around her back, holding her to him. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he tried to keep from crying.

"S-say it again." His voice was a little muffled from it being pressed against her. She gave a blink. "Say our names."

"Tianlong and Xing." She heard his shaky breath as his hand fisting her shirt twitched slightly. The rest of him trembled a little as she held him in her arms and knew he was crying. Had she known hearing his and his sister's names would make him cry, she wouldn't have spoken them and brought up painful memories. But then, he'd asked her to say them again so maybe it was because he hadn't heard them in so long that possibly it was something he needed to hear.

Finally after a few minutes of holding him while he silently cried, his shaky breaths calmed and he gave a couple of hiccups as he pulled his face back from her chest. She reached up and wiped at his wet eyes with her thumb as he gave a sniffle.

"S-sorry." His voice was quiet as she wiped the tears from his cheeks as well.

"It's alright." She gave him a softened look. "It's been a long time since hearing them again hasn't it?" He gave a small nod. "Why don't we both get some rest now okay? That way you'll be ready for tomorrow's shift."

Nodding, Hei curled back up in her arms as she ran a hand up to the back of his head and gently massaged it. He gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep feeling protected in her arms.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Mitsuki finally gets some answers about her brother not just from Kanami but from Amber as well. Too bad she can't say anything about it to Hei. But what might possibly be what Yue left for Mitsuki that her boss is holding onto? You'll just have to wait and see. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and any comments and reviews. I appreciate them greatly! *hands out cookies*


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update sooner. Got so busy with life and whatnot again, especially since my birthday just passed this past weekend. But I finally got a moment to bring you another chapter! (Think of it as a reverse birthday gift coming from me to you! *grins*) Anyway, enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty One-

Sighing, Mitsuki looked at the door to go into work a few days later after she felt she was ready to get back to work. Her leg was healed up with barely even a mark to show where her wound had been and the bruise that had formed was now faintly there. Hei had walked about halfway with her before he had to go meet up with his teammates for a meeting.

Pulling the door open, she went inside and over to the lockers to put her belongings in for her shift. She pulled out the note that Yue had left her before sticking it in her pocket to ask her boss about later. Then she turned and headed towards the large kitchen area where several of her coworkers were already busy cooking away before the lunch rush began.

"Oh hey. You're back," Minako spoke up as she looked up from where she was preparing a dish. The others looked up giving her smiles and nods at her return. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Much better," Mitsuki replied with a smile. "It barely hurts now."

"That's good." She gave a small pause as she finished chopping up what she was cutting. "By the way, before you get started, the boss wants to see you. He's in his office."

"Oh?" Mitsuki gave a blink. "Did he tell you what he wanted me for?"

"Nope. Just to let you know when you came in to stop and see him."

"Ah okay. Thanks."

Heading towards the back past the break room, Mitsuki stopped outside the door that was left open just a little. She raised her hand and gave the door a couple of knocks.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Mitsuki asked as she stepped inside to find her boss sitting at his desk writing on some papers. He finished up what he was doing before looking up and set his pen down.

"Yes. Go ahead and shut the door," he spoke up as she came in and shut the door behind her. Opening a drawer, he pulled out an envelope before standing and held it out to her. "This is for Li."

"Oh?" She reached up and took the envelope that had Hei's alias name on it. It had a bit of thickness to it and she opened the back and looked to find money inside.

"I figured that just because Li helped you out by taking your shifts for you, he shouldn't be left out of his hard work either." He gave a soft smile. "Go ahead and let him know he's welcome to come back any time he wants to work again. Everyone was grateful for his help."

"Sure. I'll be certain to let him know." She gave him a smile in return and a small bow before turning towards the door again. However, she paused before looking back towards her boss once more. "Um...Kaito?" Her boss gave a blink at her since she normally used his family name instead of his given name even though he was Yue's best friend while alive. Her boss raised an eyebrow in question at her as she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the little note Yue had left. "Um...I found this note Yue left. He...he said you had something for me that he gave you before the accident happened."

Kaito gave a blink before giving a slightly sombre look and nodded. "He did."

Turning, he went over to the little safe sitting off to the side on another table and punched in the code before opening it, took out a small box, and shut the door again. Then he brought it over while clicking the pin number in and unlocked it but didn't open it as he set it down on the desk, facing it towards her. Mitsuki gave a blink that he knew the pin to unlock it.

"He left me the number to unlock it in case I did need to open it but I never have," he spoke up as he pulled his hands away so she could open it.

Coming forward, Mitsuki set the envelope of money and the note down next to the box before opening it. Inside was what appeared to be a small flash drive of some sort for the computer and a note. She picked both up and furrowed her brow at the flash drive before opening the note to read.

 _Mitsuki,_

 _I've enclosed everything I've been researching on this drive. I know you probably won't understand any of it so if you can find someone who you trust that can analyse and continue on with it, please show them. I hope that one day, there might be some answers solved about the Gates, where they came from, and why some of us have been chosen to have these gifts of powers. And maybe some day, we can all coexist together peacefully and use our powers for helping others instead of harming them._

 _Love always,  
_ _Yue_

 _P.S. Tell Kaito thank you for continuing to watch over you. I'll always be grateful to him for everything. Tell him I'll always be nearby protecting you both._

Blinking, Mitsuki looked to the flash drive before looking up at Kaito that had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What did he leave you?"

"All of his research he was doing on the Gates," she spoke up. "And he says to tell you thank you for watching over me. He'll always be grateful for everything and that he'll always be nearby protecting us both."

"I see." He gave a small smile. "That sounds just like Yue for you. Choosing to protect others instead of causing them harm."

Mitsuki gave a blink at his words. Could he know about Yue?

"Is something the matter?" her boss asked as he furrowed his brow at her surprised look she was giving him.

"D-did...did Yue...ever tell you...?" she started to ask uncertainly.

"Tell me what?"

"N-no...it's nothing." Mitsuki shook her head. Maybe it just had been coincidence that he'd said those words.

"That he was a Contractor?" Mitsuki snapped her head back up with a look of surprise on her face. "Yes, I knew he was one. It was actually how he and I met."

Mitsuki gave a blink at him. She'd always been told that they'd run into each other and some mugger had tried to snatch Kaito's wallet. Yue had seen what was going on and managed to stop it.

"It had actually been another Contractor that had attacked me," Kaito spoke up. "Yue happened to be nearby and had managed to stop him but had to use his own power to do it." He gave a small chuckle. "Believe me, I was pretty shocked by what had gone on. When Yue approached me after knocking the other unconscious, I figured that was the end of me since I thought he'd killed him. But then he calmly asked if I was okay. Other than a sprained wrist, I was fine. He admitted that he should erase my memory of what happened and who he and the other Contractor was but I asked him not to. He agreed on the condition that I speak nothing of it to anyone else since it wasn't usually common knowledge to the general public about those like him. And especially wanted me to keep it from you."

"Why?"

"He told me how you reacted the night your parents died. He told me everything. Yue didn't want to be seen as a monster, especially by you." He gave a small sigh. "I understood what he was getting at. And no, he never threatened me to keep quiet either. He just asked politely." He gave a small pause. "And near the time of the accident when he gave me this box to hang onto, he told me that if something happened to him, chances were, you would be affected by it as well. He didn't really specify exactly what but that you might show similar abilities like he did if things turned out a certain way. But I have no idea what exactly he meant by it. He never did elaborate and next thing I knew, the accident happened so I never got the chance to ask him what he meant. And...I guess I didn't want to go against his wishes of asking you about it."

Mitsuki gave a blink at him before looking down to the note and flash drive in her hands. So Kaito had known all this time about Yue and accepted him for it. If that was the case, then maybe she could tell him about herself as well.

"Um...do you have a spare lightbulb at all?" she asked as she put the items in her hand back down into the box.

"Uh...I think so. What do you need it for?" He gave a confused blink as he looked in one of his drawers and found a spare bulb for the desk lamp he had and held it out to her.

"Um...well...because..." She took the bulb and held it in her hand before giving a small sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, the red gleam appeared in them before blue light outlined her. The bulb began to glow as the electricity flowed into it.

"So that's what he meant by him saying you might be affected with similar abilities," Kaito spoke up as he gave a blink at her before she cut her power and the bulb's light went out. "You're a Contractor too."

"Um...not exactly." She held the bulb back out to him as he furrowed his brow at her and took it back. "Um...well...it's a bit of a long story. But in short, I'm actually still human."

"But how? Yue said only Contractors had powers like that."

"I know. And that's why all this time I thought I was a Contractor too. But..." She gave a small bite to her lower lip. "I found out recently that I'm still human. In the train wreck, I was hurt badly with a large shard of glass punctured into my lungs. Yue saw that I wasn't going to make it so he used his powers to save me and everyone on the train. I guess his powers went beyond just manipulating electricity and went into molecular manipulation as well that healed everyone on the train so no one was seriously injured. To save me however, he...he fused with me since that was the only way he could heal me." She paused looking to the palm of her hand she'd turned up. "That's why they never could find his body. In reality, he's not exactly gone completely. He's here with me...a part of me. And because of fusing with me, I have his powers but without a price to pay." She paused and looked up at him. "He told you his obeisance?"

"Yes. Feeling human emotions." He gave a furrow of his brow slightly as he came forward and touched the white bit of her hair still pulled back into her clip. "Is that why when I saw you in the hospital after they brought you in, your hair was like this?"

"Yes. And my eyes having changed to be like his." She gave a small smile. "I was told it was a small side effect from the fusion. But...no one else knows about this besides the one that told me and you. If word got out about it, I...I'm sure to end up some lab rat at PANDORA."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kaito smiled at her then pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad that you are alright from the wreck, even if Yue sacrificed his life to save you and everyone else. I know he would be proud to know that you've been strong and carrying on as you have since then." He let up on his embrace of her still giving her a soft smile. "If you want, you can leave the stuff here in the office and get them after your shift alright?"

"Alright." She gave a nod as he let go of her and turned for the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Thanks for everything Kaito."

"You're welcome Mitsuki." He gave her a smile and nodded before she headed out the door to start her shift.

"Hey what did the boss want?" Minako asked as Mitsuki came over after washing her hands and started in on preparing food.

"Ah it was nothing. Just wanted to have me thank Li for helping out the past few days."

"That was pretty long for just that."

"Well...since it's almost the anniversary of Yue's disappearance, he wanted to let me know that he still cares about watching out for me and everything." She gave her friend a smile.

"Oh yeah. That's coming up soon isn't it?" Mitsuki nodded. "Are you going up to the shrine like last year?"

"Yeah. I probably will."

"Will you have Li go with you?"

"If he wants to," she shrugged. "If he's working, that's okay too."

"He should be there to support you though. Can't he ask for time off if he has to work?"

"He might be able to. I'll ask him later."

* * *

"How was work?" Hei gave Mitsuki a smile as she came out after her shift and stood up straight from leaning against the wall like always.

"It was fine." She gave him a smile in return as he reached out and took her hand while walking towards the sidewalk from the little alleyway. "Everyone said to say hi and thanks again for all your hard work." Hei gave a small smile before she pulled out the envelope from her purse and held it out to him.

"What's this for?" He gave a blink as he took it, seeing his alias name written on the front.

"Iwamoto wanted to thank you personally for your work," she replied with a smile. "Just because you were covering for me doesn't mean you shouldn't be rewarded yourself."

"Oh...um...you'll have to tell him thanks for me then," Hei replied giving a blink of surprise then smiled as he looked in the envelope really quick before putting it in his green jacket pocket he was wearing.

"I will."

"Well, since it's still early enough, do you want to grab something to eat then go practice a little? I mean, if you feel up for it and not too tired."

"Yeah, I would certainly like to give it a shot." She gave a nod. "And since I have tomorrow off as well, we can practice more then too. I mean, if you're not busy doing a job or anything."

"So far, nope. We should be good to go on that for now."

"Alright."

Heading to a nearby restaurant to grab something quick to eat, they headed back to the apartment to change into their clothes they wore for training and grabbed some of the other gear Hei had before putting normal looking clothes on over it to look less conspicuous. Then they headed towards the empty warehouse, Hei carrying the bag of gear this time slung over his shoulder. Once there, they pulled out the mats and equipment they were going to use.

"First off, I'm going to have you try channelling your power into the knives," Hei spoke up as he held up one of his knives in hand. His eyes gave the signature red gleam but he left his power down low enough that the blue light didn't outline him, though blue sparks of electricity crackled down the length of the blade. "Just starting off low is probably best."

"Okay." She held up one of her knives from her set and focused her power on it like Hei did. Her eyes gave the red gleam but the blue didn't outline her either just as the sparks of electricity crackled down the blade to the tip. A smile tugged her lips upward a little. "Is this good?"

"Yeah. Just like that." Hei gave a nod. "Now try it with two." He picked up his other one and did the same while keeping enough power going to the first. She nodded before grabbing a second one and did the same. "Alright, try cutting your power then activating it, on and off a few times."

Doing as he asked, she did that for a few minutes while he watched then pulled out his coat he'd packed. She gave a blink at it as he handed it to her.

"Um...what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked a little confused as she took it.

"Put it on." Furrowing her brow, she did so, though it was quite a bit large on her so her hands were hidden within the sleeves and the coat dragged somewhat on the ground. "I'm going to show you how to use your power to activate its special ability."

"It has a special ability?" She gave a blink as she lifted an arm and looked at it. It didn't look so special and it was lightweight enough that it felt like it could be similar to a wind breaker or raincoat. She'd always wondered why he wore this coat other than to conceal his identity and his knives from sight.

"With our ability, and _only_ our ability, it becomes bulletproof."

"Really?" She looked at him with eyes wide in surprise. "But...it doesn't feel any different than what a regular jacket feels like."

"Because it's made from material that came from the Gate." Her eyes widened in surprise even more. "However, it'll only stop bullets by propelling them off only if you activate your power before it hits, which is why it's good to keep your power going at a low enough level through the material at all times. Once you cut your power, you'll be vulnerable. Also, it doesn't stop knives from penetrating through or shrapnel from say a bomb or something. Just bullets." He gave a small pause before holding out his hand to her again. "Here, I'll show you what I mean."

Handing the coat back to him after taking it off, he shrugged it on before buttoning it up then went over to the side where some of their other equipment he'd brought to store was at and pulled out a small gun. Her eyes widened in surprise at him as he brought it over then held it out to her.

"Don't worry. This one is actually a pellet gun so the bullets it takes won't do any severe harm," he spoke up as she hesitantly took it. "But the effect remains the same in the sense that using your power, you can still effectively propel these bullets off like regular bullets. Though, mind you, you might get a bruise or two no matter what when using your power to ricochet them away. It's still going to hit at the same speed it was shot at you but it just won't penetrate past the coat."

"Oh. I see. Hmm." She looked at the gun with a blink before Hei took several paces away then turned to face her.

"I want you to shoot me."

"What?" She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Shoot me." She opened her mouth to protest but he raised an eyebrow at her. "Pretend I'm an enemy and if you don't shoot me, you will die."

Biting her lower lip, she raised the gun up and aimed at him as he pointed straight at his chest. Her hands shook a little before she squeezed the trigger and a loud popping sound was heard not quite as loud as a gunshot but still loud enough to make it echo throughout the area they were in. Hei's eyes gave their signature red gleam, though the blue light remained unseen as the bullet flew through the air at him, hitting against the lower right side of his chest on his coat. The slight shimmer of a couple of sparks flickered where the bullet hit as it ricocheted off the coat. Though the sound of plastic crinkling caused both of them to look towards one of the water bottles off to the side as some water started leaking out of a small hole onto the floor where the pellet had obviously went through. Mitsuki gave a blink then started laughing as she lowered the gun again. Hei couldn't help but also give a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess we know where that one flew off to," Hei chuckled slightly before sobering up a bit. "That's the only problem is that you never know where it will bounce off to unless you are able to help direct it slightly." He levelled his gaze on her. "Shoot at me again. Relatively the same spot like last time."

Raising the gun as she bit her lower lip again, she shot off another pellet at him while trying to steady her hands completely this time. Hei's eyes gave their gleam just as he brought his arm up and used it to block the bullet. A couple of sparks flickered off his sleeve like before as the pellet reflected upwards and off to the side.

"See? I helped direct it a little up and out of the way. But it'll take a little practice to get that down." He lowered his arm before coming forward again, eyes returning back to normal and stopped in front of her. Then he unbuttoned his coat after taking the pellet gun from her and set it aside. Draping the coat back around her shoulders, she slid her arms into the sleeves before he buttoned it back up. "Now I want you to concentrate on your powers and direct it into the coat around you, understood?" She nodded before the red gleam appeared in her eyes again and she could feel her power radiating around her through the coat, making it feel like it was humming ever so slightly against her body. He leaned down and picked up the gun this time and walked back to where he stood before and raised it at her as she tensed up. "Trust me alright?" She gave a nod. "Keep your power focused. Never lose that focus understood?" She started to give another nod before the sound of the gun firing reached her ears a split second before she felt the impact of the pellet against her lower right side; a few small sparks flickered off the coat as the bullet ricocheted off the black material. It felt almost like a mix between a bee sting and someone thumping their finger as hard as they could against her.

"Ow!" she yelped a bit as she moved her hand to where it stung and rubbed at it. "That hurts."

"I told you it would."

"Wait...but...I did it! I made my power work with your coat!" She gave a grin at him and he gave her a small, soft smile as well.

"Remember. Focus and concentrate," he reminded her still holding the gun at the ready. She nodded and refocused herself again, looking to him while reactivating her power. He gave her a second then fired off another one at her and it ricocheted off like the last one. She gave another small 'ow' but remained in place this time with her power up as he shot off a third one and it bounced off like the last one.

"Ouch." She rubbed at her arm where he'd sent the last one as he lowered the gun and came back over again to her.

"You did good for your first time," he replied setting the gun aside before taking her arm in his hands and gave it a soft rub with his thumb then gave her a soft kiss. "I'm proud of you." He leaned his forehead against hers as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Though I'm sorry I had to hurt you like that."

"Well, I do need to learn so it's alright," she replied with a soft smile. "Besides, I'll live." He gave her a soft smile as well before pulling back and had her take the coat off again.

Getting into some fighting stances, he had her learn to do some hand to hand combat while unleashing her power at the same time he did with his on a low level and started making their way up in voltage. The last attack done with each other gave them a kickback enough to send both in the air a couple of metres. Hei landed easily on his feet but she landed a little awkward and stumbled backwards onto her butt and hip somewhat.

"Ouch." She gave a small wince as she rubbed her hip. Hei came over and held out a hand to help her up.

"You did pretty good for today. Why don't we call it for now?"

"Alright." She gave a nod before they turned and gathered up their things and put away the other items they were leaving there. Hei slung the bag back over him before they headed out into the early evening air back towards the apartment, grabbing some food to go on the way.

After eating and both getting a shower, Hei pulled her onto his lap on the couch. He gave a gentle rub to where a small bruise on her arm from the pellet had formed before giving it a soft kiss. She gave a small giggle at the light feeling of his lips against her skin before looking to the bruise that had formed from where she'd gotten him on the chest since he didn't have a shirt on.

"Sorry about that," she said quietly as she lightly brushed her fingers across it.

"It's nothing compared to other injuries I've gotten," he shrugged softly.

"Yeah I know. Still..." She ran her fingers along his chest where she could see a few faint scars from past injuries thinking about the one that had led to them being together right now. Amber's words about how that night would have been his last had she not spotted him and brought him inside echoed through her thoughts. She laid her head against his chest while wrapping her arms around him, giving a soft squeeze as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

Giving a soft smile, Hei gently ran his hand through her still damp hair. He understood she worried about him, which still was a bit of a foreign feeling despite being together this long. Especially since he knew she was just as much of a Contractor as he was. But like she had told him, she didn't want him to judge her based on being a Contractor or not, which had been why she'd kept the knowledge of it to herself. After all, she'd looked past him being a Contractor and saw only him as a person who just needed a friend and ally to trust in.

Then there was Yin who had known about her being a Contractor longer than him. He'd asked Yin about why she hadn't told him about Mitsuki. The silver haired girl had said that Mitsuki had asked her not to and that she trusted her because Mitsuki saw her as a friend, just like Hei cared about Yin's well-being. Plus, she had seen how each liked being around the other and wanted Hei to be happy just as much as Mitsuki. She'd also said Mitsuki told her she saw her as a younger sister that needed to be looked after, which had struck Hei emotionally since that's how he had viewed Yin in place of his sister while he searched for her.

"Why don't we get some rest alright?" he asked softly as she turned her head to look up at his face. "You've had a long day." She gave a nod before reluctantly letting go of him and stood up before he did.

Scooping her up into his arms, she didn't protest as he carried her down the hall and to her room where he laid her down on the bed. He gave her a kiss before excusing himself for a moment to shut the lights off then returned and slid under the blankets. She cuddled up next to him as he held her in his arms, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead before she tucked her head under his chin.

"Goodnight Hei."

"Goodnight Mitsuki."

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Mitsuki finally has another ally in her boss knowing about her being a Contractor and that he also knew about Yue as well. Who doesn't love being able to see something positive right? *smiles* And of course, Hei starting up his training on her getting better handling with her powers while fighting. He's definitely got to make sure she knows how to handle herself of course. *chuckles*  
Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon! I look forward to any and all reviews and comments you might have. *smiles and hands out cookies*


	32. Chapter 32

Hey everyone! Since last chapter was rather short, I'm posting a double update. Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Two-

"Yin can you find Hei? He's not at his apartment like usual and it didn't look like either he or Mitsuki was at hers." Mao brought his paw up to lick before rubbing it up over his ear as his bell gave a small jingle. Yin gave a nod as she sat on her pillow at the window of the tobacco shop before reaching her hand over to the little bowl of water sitting to the side.

"I see them," she replied after a moment in her monotone voice. "They're in a warehouse and they're fighting against each other."

"Fighting?" Mao paused in licking his paw. "Oh they must be training again." Yin tilted her head a little to the side. "Hei's been teaching her how to fight to defend herself I guess. I watched them once before a couple of weeks back. She's surprisingly good and a fast learner according to Hei." He gave a stretch and yawn. "Guess I'll head over that way. I know where it's at."

Heading out the back way of the shop, Mao trotted down the street in the direction of the warehouse. It didn't take him too long to get there but he found the door shut so he wandered around the outside for a moment before finding a window that was open enough beside a ledge he could jump to and made his way inside. He could hear the sounds of metal clashing together and what sounded like the crackle of electricity. This caused him to furrow his brow. Hei couldn't possibly be using his power on her could he? That would certainly not be fair.

Making his way to the open area they had been using for their training, he peered around a stack of crates to them in the centre of the area on the mats they had down both facing each other with two knives in hand in stances ready to attack each other with. Hei moved forward first in a sprint at her just before she countered and ran at him, both bringing the knives up. Red gleamed in Hei's eyes just as blue outlined him at the last moment and Mao could see the sparks of electricity crackling down the knives. He went to open his mouth to call out why Hei was using his power on her but he was silenced by his own surprise as her eyes gleamed the same red while blue outlined her with sparks crackling down her own knives. The sound of metal and electricity clashing was heard before a bright flash of light flickered and both Hei and Mitsuki went backwards in the air a few metres from the backlash of their powers cancelling each other out like Hei's and Nick's had done. Hei managed to do a backflip and land on his feet skidding a little but Mitsuki landed hard on her side, losing grip on her knives as they flew out of her hands. She rolled a half metre before coming to a stop.

"Ouch..." she spoke up, rubbing her side as she slowly sat up; the blue and red disappearing as Hei's did.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a slightly worried tone as he lowered his knives to his sides.

"Yeah, I'll live," she replied still rubbing her side before getting to her feet and brushed herself off.

Suddenly, Hei snapped his head looking towards the area Mao was at still hidden out of direct sight from them. The next instant, Mao was looking at the tip of the knife's blade that had been thrown and sliced through the wood just centimetres in front of his face.

"I know you're there," Hei spoke up reverting into his emotionless, Reaper tone. "Reveal yourself now."

"Dammit Hei. Are you _trying_ to slice my face off?" Mao asked as he came out from behind the crates, ears backwards in annoyance to match the sassy tone of his voice. Hei immediately lowered his other knife he had ready to throw as the black cat Contractor meandered his way over towards the two of them. Mitsuki instantly froze in place before glancing at Hei, who had also gone rigid and glanced towards her. He stopped when he was about in between them and looked from Hei over towards Mitsuki. "But I have just one question for you. What in the hell? You're a Contractor?!"

"Um...y-yeah...something like that..." Mitsuki replied meekly as she blinked at the black cat staring at her.

"How? When!?" He turned his attention towards Hei who's face had gone to a neutral look. "And how long have _you_ known about it?!"

"Um..." Mitsuki gave a slightly nervous laugh as she put her hand up to the back of her head and gave it a scratch while glancing towards Hei.

"She's been a Contractor the whole time," Hei replied simply as he started walking towards Mitsuki, sliding his knife back into the thigh holster he was wearing. "I only found out a few days ago."

"What?" Mao gave a blink as he looked back to Mitsuki still standing there slightly embarrassed. "How? Why?" He turned to look at Hei again as he leaned down to pick up one of the knives that had been dropped by Mitsuki. "And you're not angry she lied to you?"

"She never lied to us." Hei held out the knife hilt first to Mitsuki to take again. "We just assumed she was human this whole time."

Mao gave a blink then looked at the black and white haired girl. Hei had a point. Neither of them had actually asked if she was human. "Okay fine. Whatever. But then you're part of the Syndicate too?" Though when he'd checked, there hadn't been any record of her being part of it. Only way would be if she was deep undercover.

"No." She shook her head as she retrieved the other knife.

"Then who the hell do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone." Mao gave her a skeptical look. "Just like my brother did, I don't go around looking for someone to work for. I'm just myself, using my powers to help those that are in need like he did."

"Uh huh." Mao had his ears backwards still as he studied her then looked towards Hei. "What the hell type of move was that just a moment ago with you two?"

"Teaching her how to use her power to cancel out mine," Hei replied with a shrug. Mao raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, her powers are exactly like her brother's, which are just like mine so..." He trailed off glancing towards Mitsuki.

"Great. I get to deal with _two_ walking electrical batteries," Mao grumbled before looking between them both. "Don't tell me the Syndicate has no idea about any of this?"

"Not that I know of," Hei replied flicking his gaze towards Mitsuki for a second. "And I'd rather keep it that way."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?" The tip of his tail tapped lightly against the ground as he sat there. Hei gave him an unamused look as his hand gave a twitch near his knife in his thigh holster.

"Because I upheld my end of our deal," Mitsuki replied seeing Hei's hand twitch and Mao turned his attention towards her. "Remember, I said I'd keep his identity secret and if anything happened where I compromised it, he had every right to do what was needed to keep himself and his team safe." Mao raised an eyebrow at her. "I made sure he didn't have to reveal his identity to Kirihara."

"To the policewoman?" Mao blinked and looked back towards Hei as he gave a neutral look.

"Yes to her," Hei replied. "She happened to cross our path while we were out walking the other evening. Since she's familiar with my alias, she walked with us for a little bit. However, it seems we had a Contractor following us that decided to attack. I didn't have any of my gear with me, not that I really needed it since the Contractor was hardly a threat with his powers. I could have easily taken him down had I gotten close enough." He gave a pause. "But since Kirihara was there, I couldn't use my powers unless I wanted to blow my cover."

"Couldn't you have just shocked her and erased her memories of it?" Mao asked then glanced at Mitsuki before returning his gaze back to his teammate.

"I probably could have but still, she'd have figured something was up. Especially if she woke up with no memory of what happened if it was erased back far enough before running into us and we were there with no legitimate excuse why she was unconscious."

"Yeah that does make a bit of a point..." Mao twitched his tail slightly again. "So what happened to the Contractor? Doesn't Kirihara have a gun to shoot him with?"

"She didn't have it on her," Hei replied. "She told us to run since it was the only thing any of us could do. And logically speaking, it was probably the best choice at the moment." He paused glancing to Mitsuki. "Though the Contractor did manage to land a hit with the crude knife-like projectiles he created of the surrounding material with his power to her lower leg." Mao blinked looking towards her. "Kirihara sought to distract him long enough so I could get her away and we hid in an empty factory closed for the night. Given my alias, I went to get Kirihara as she was running from the Contractor after having Mitsuki stay hidden and went inside to find her. The Contractor followed us inside but before we could escape out a back door, he attacked again." Absently, he brought his hand up to rub at the spot on his arm that was now healed.

"The Contractor managed to get Hei in the arm though it was a small wound," Mitsuki continued as she looked to Hei for a moment then to the black cat. "Seeing him hurt and unable to do anything to stop the Contractor because of Kirihara being there...well...it made me react. I put together a plan as quick as possible that would keep him distracted and away from Hei and Kirihara and focused on me instead. After getting him to throw a couple of his knives, hitting a water pipe and causing it to leak some water on the floor, I managed to get him to step into it." She pressed her lips into a thin line as she glanced at Hei. "All my anger at seeing Hei hurt and unable to do anything...I...sort of just let my power go and didn't hold back like I probably should have."

"You killed him?" Mao gave her a blink as she nodded. He looked over to Hei. "And how exactly did you react?" He wondered what Hei's look on his face would have been like.

"Inwardly, I was caught off guard by it all," Hei shrugged looking towards Mitsuki. "And I was angry but given Kirihara was there, I couldn't act outside of the personality for my alias."

"Yeah, yeah. And _Li_ is such a goodie goodie." Mao gave a small roll of his eyes.

"Well I did go over to make it look like I was comforting her for Kirihara's sake since once her power was done being used, she had a meltdown of emotions."

"So you feel human emotions as your obeisance like your brother?" Mao looked to the girl who just nodded. "Damn. That's got to suck."

"Not really." She gave a shake of her head and put a hand to her heart. "It makes me feel human. And I...I don't mind feeling human." She gave a pause. "Besides, had I not had the ability to feel emotions, would you have gotten some of the fish I've made you?" Mao went to open his mouth then shut it again and flattened his ears in annoyance at how correct she was. "Nor would I have cared about helping save Hei's life that first night I found him. And we wouldn't be standing here right now either."

"Okay. Fine. You have a point." Mao tapped his tail against the ground again and looked at Hei. "So you comforted her as part of your alias. What did Kirihara do?"

"She went over to check the Contractor like protocol and found him dead of course," Hei replied glancing towards Mitsuki as she lowered her head slightly guiltily. "Then she started asking Mitsuki questions and looking for answers. She realised what her obeisance was with feeling emotions just by the way she reacted. However, as Li, I wasn't supposed to know what they were talking about."

"Yeah and even Kirihara would no doubt have wanted you to undergo M.E.," Mao pointed out. "So how did you get out of that one?"

"I pretended to zap his memories," Mitsuki spoke up. Mao raised an eyebrow at her. "I used the same tactic I did the night we first met." She looked at Hei.

"I don't follow."

"When I zapped her that night, she used her power to direct it down her spine and to her limbs causing them to become paralysed temporarily," Hei spoke up looking back at Mitsuki. "It wasn't because my power didn't work on her to erase her memories. She just redirected it." He gave a small pause. "She did the same thing in front of Kirihara, directing it down my spine and caused me to be unable to move."

"You actually let her incapacitate you?" Mao gave him a disbelieving look.

"In order to keep his alias from being suspected, yes," Mitsuki replied with a nod. "I made a deal with Kirihara though. I told her I'd help take down any Contractor she might need help with as long as she keeps the fact I'm a Contractor to herself."

"Any Contractor?" Mao raised an eyebrow at her as he glanced to Hei.

"Except for BK-201 of course," she replied glancing towards Hei as well. "I simply told her that I've heard about him and even if our powers are the same, to fight against him was a very stupid idea given he is much more skilled than I am. It was a logical fact."

"And she actually accepted the deal?" Mitsuki nodded. "Geez. You're such a smooth talker. Sure you don't want to come work for the Syndicate?"

"No." Hei's voice was ice cold. Mao blinked in surprise at the snapped reply and the same look Hei gave when in full Reaper mode.

"Geez. I was just kidding," Mao replied turning his ears backwards. "Don't have to get all pissy at me. Sheesh." Hei continued to glare so Mao rolled his eyes before looking back to Mitsuki. "Okay so obviously she had to call in Section Four but how exactly was she going to explain a dead Contractor to them?"

"I told her what to use as a story. The guy attacked us, we ran into the factory to hide, Hei got knocked unconscious by the guy, and before the Contractor could hurt him further, Kirihara and I distracted him away. The water leaked out into a puddle on the floor where a metal pole was at with a live wire across it. Once the Contractor stepped in the puddle, he got electrocuted on his own."

"Hmm...that's actually quite believable," Mao nodded.

"I kept hold of Hei still pretending to be unconscious, even after the police came to continue to make it believable," Mitsuki added glancing to Hei who had lost the icy glare at Mao. "When the effects of my zapping him wore off, he pretended to come to, having heard the situation I had given Kirihara to tell her team. Of course, he also had to pretend to not remember anything either."

"Which is easy enough for him to pull." Mao looked at his teammate who didn't say anything as he walked past to go retrieve his other knife from the crate thrown earlier. "So you and I are the only ones that know then?"

"No. Yin knew before I did," Hei replied.

"She did?" Mao gave a blink looking from Hei then to Mitsuki. "And she never said anything?"

"No. I asked her not to," Mitsuki spoke up. "She understood that I care about all of you and have not done anything to betray you." She gave a small pause. "Plus, like I told Hei and even Kirihara when she asked why I supposedly erased _Li's_ memories, I didn't want to be seen as anything different than who I've always been." She gave another pause as she looked down to the ground. "I didn't want to be seen as a monster...like I called my brother the night he became a Contractor."

Mao gave a blink at the black and white haired girl. How many times had he'd heard Huang tell him, Hei, and Yin they were freaks and monsters? Or the multitude of other handlers he'd been with since becoming a Contractor, before and after he'd lost his original body? He certainly understood where she was coming from.

"Well...if we're _freaks_ and _monsters_ , then it's better that we stick together," Mao spoke up with a cat smirk as Mitsuki raised her head with a blink at him.

"So...you really won't tell the Syndicate about me after all?"

"Of course not. What would I get out of it anyway?" Mao glanced towards Hei as the starless midnight blue eyes watched him. "Besides, I really don't want to become a fried cat kebab by Mr. Moody over there." Hei merely raised an eyebrow at Mao's comment before Mitsuki started laughing. Both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I have to say, you're one of the funniest people I've known," Mitsuki continued to laugh as she walked over to Mao and picked him up after setting her knives down on the ground. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, which he gave a blink in surprise to, before she set him back down.

"I hardly count as a person," Mao quipped back as he raised one of his paws. "I mean, look at me."

"It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside," she replied as she knelt down and brought her finger up to point at his chest. "It's what's inside that counts." She gave him a smile. "That's what my brother always said."

"Yeah...well..." Mao paused, turning his ears backwards and looked away. "He was obviously strange for a Contractor." He gave a small pause. "Just like the both of you and Yin. Even Huang is weird for a human."

"We all make a weird little family don't we?" Mitsuki asked with a smile. "You included."

"Me? How am I part of your weird family?" Mao gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Because we're all in this together," she replied still smiling as she stood back up after grabbing her knives again in hand.

Blinking at her as she went back over towards the centre of the mats with Hei, Mao couldn't help but think about her words. He gave a silent cat smile to himself as he moved backwards out of their way but continued to watch them as they sparred a little longer with the knives and using their power before Hei had her do some other moves and exercises to train with her power. They decided to call it a day once Hei's stomach decided to growl in protest of needing filling and Mao gave his usual quip about him having a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Parting ways after they started heading back into town from Mao, who went to meander off to do whatever he was going to do, Hei and Mitsuki decided to find a place to eat.

"Hey is that Li over there?"

Hei turned at the sound of his alias name being called to see both Saitou and Kouno across the street. Saitou gave him a grin and wave before making his way across the road after looking both ways. Kouno followed behind him.

"Wait, aren't you the ones that were with Kirihara the other day?" Kouno pointed out once they stopped in front of both Hei and Mitsuki.

"Uh...y-yeah," Hei replied switching to his Li persona.

"How are you two holding up?" Saitou asked Hei. "Sorry I didn't get to ask you the other day when you came down to the station."

"Oh we're doing okay," Hei replied giving a small rub to the back of his head in his aloof type of personality for his alias.

"Well that's good. It was a bit of a surprise seeing you that night when we showed up to the Chief's call," Saitou replied. "Especially unconscious like that."

"Y-yeah. I guess I should have paid more attention with that guy sneaking up on me like that," Hei replied giving an embarrassed type of laugh while rubbing the back of his head still. "I'm glad I had Kirihara and Mitsuki there. Otherwise, I might have been a goner." He gave a Li styled smile as he looked at Mitsuki.

Suddenly, Hei's stomach gave another loud growl wanting to be filled. He gave a blink then another embarrassed laugh as Saitou gave a chuckle.

"Reminds me of that first time we met," Saitou chuckled. "We were just headed to grab something to eat as well. Care to join us?"

"Uh..." Hei gave a blink at the offer, glancing to Mitsuki, who had the bag of their items within, including Hei's Reaper gear, slung over her shoulder.

"Sure. Why not?" Mitsuki spoke up with a smile. Hei gave a blink then offered a Li smile and nodded.

"Alright. I know this noodle place nearby that has some great ramen and beef bowls," Saitou offered.

"Wait. You don't mean the one that's just a couple of blocks down and around the corner do you?" Hei asked still in his Li tone.

"Yeah. That's the one," Saitou replied. "You've heard of it?"

"Oh certainly. They have excellent ramen." Hei chuckled. "I love eating there."

"So I guess that's a good place to go huh?" Saitou chuckled as well before he turned and nodded in the direction of it and they all followed along.

"So how did you two meet again?" Kouno asked once they'd sat down and ordered their food looking between Saitou and Hei.

"Oh...well...you remember when the Chief was dealing with that one case that involved her one friend awhile back?" Saitou spoke up being careful not to go spilling any particular details about Contractors to the other two.

"Yeah...the one that owned that hotel?" Kouno asked.

"Yeah. Li was on the catering staff for the party," Saitou replied as he looked to Hei that gave a slightly embarrassed laugh again. "Li here also helped the Chief out that night. Came to get me at her request while she was hiding from her friend."

"Oh so _you're_ the one that helped out the boss," Kouno said looking to Hei, who nodded. "Well it's thanks to you she and Saitou here got out of there alive."

"Ah, it was nothing," Hei replied giving a classic Li smile of embarrassment while rubbing the back of his head still. They certainly had no clue that it really had been thanks to him bursting in while in his Reaper gear when Wei was about to activate his power that really saved them both that night.

"Nothing? Man the Chief would certainly have been a goner had it not been for your help getting me to her," Saitou said with a small shake of his head at Hei. "Though if it hadn't been for BK-201, we really would have been goners."

"Who?" Hei asked with a blink of confusion like Li would certainly have had not knowing anything about Contractors and such. Mitsuki mimicked him with a confused look as well.

"Ah...uh...it was nobody," Saitou said shaking his head catching himself as Kouno kicked his foot while rolling his eyes just as their food got set in front of them. "Oh sweet! Food's here." He looked to the server and nodded. "Thanks!"

"So uh...Yuuki was it?" Kouno asked after they'd taken several bites of their food. He'd remembered seeing her name in the report that had been written up.

"Yes. Yuuki Mitsuki," Mitsuki replied after swallowing her bite and smiled at the younger looking cop.

"So are you like Li's girlfriend or something?" Kouno asked bluntly. Mitsuki gave him a blink before glancing towards Hei who also had paused in eating his food along with Saitou. She wasn't sure if she should say yes or no. Hei gave a quick glance downwards then back upwards in their silent communication of _yes_ that he had taught her in case they were in a situation where they had to make it look obvious they weren't nodding or shaking their heads to the other to communicate.

"Yeah actually I am," she replied with a smile.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Saitou spoke up looking at Hei. "Did you two meet at the university?" He remembered having asked about what had brought Hei here while doing dishes that night at the party and the kid had said to study at the university.

"Ah no. We ran into each other while out walking one day," Hei replied with a Li styled smile after swallowing his bite of food and glanced to Mitsuki. "She sort of tripped right into me actually." He gave a small chuckle. "Twisted her ankle so I helped her out." He gave a small pause and a smile. "And well...the rest is history." He looked to his empty bowl before signalling for another one.

"Ah that's nice," Saitou grinned. "It's good to be young and in love." He gave a small sigh as he looked to his half finished bowl while thinking about Kirihara.

"Don't you have anyone you like?" Hei asked in his curious Li tone. He remembered back to when he'd been told to take out Ootsuka and had overheard Saitou confess his love to Kirihara. Of course, after that vial of pink liquid had burst apart, no one seemed to have remembered anything except for Mao and himself that hadn't gone unconscious breathing in the vapour.

"Oh um...uh..." Saitou stuttered as his cheeks flushed a little pink while keeping his gaze into his bowl.

"He's got a crush on the Chief," Kouno spoke up after swallowing his bite with a bit of a slurp. "But he's too chicken to tell her."

"K-Kouno!" Saitou stammered looking bewildered at his partner as his cheeks flushed even more.

"Oh you like your boss?" Mitsuki asked with a blink. Saitou turned his gaze to her still embarrassed. "I suppose that would be a bit awkward telling her about how you feel." She gave a small pause but smiled. "But then again, you never know how she might feel in return. Who knows? It's worth a shot to let her know how you feel."

"I..." Saitou gave her a blink as her words sunk in.

"Like I said, he's too chicken," Kouno said finishing off his bowl and ordered another one just as Hei finished off his second and asked for a couple more. Mitsuki also ordered a couple more while finishing off hers.

"I am not," Saitou replied with a small pout as he finished off his bowl and asked for seconds. Mitsuki gave a small chuckle at Kouno's teasing. It was obvious they were pretty good friends.

"So Yuuki, I'm curious," Kouno started to say as Mitsuki took another bite. "I've never seen anyone with white in their hair like yours is."

"Oh this?" She touched a little of the white in her hair then smiled. "It's just the way genetics decided to go I guess." She gave a small chuckle. "My brother, Yue, had all white hair just like our mother."

"Yue?" Kouno tilted his head slightly confused. "Isn't that a Chinese name?" She gave him a nod. "But your name is Japanese."

"My mother was from China and my father from here in Japan," Mitsuki replied with a smile at both Kouno and Saitou's puzzled looks. "My brother and I were twins so they decided to name us complimentary names in both Japanese and Chinese respectively."

"Were?" Saitou gave a blink at her use of past tense to describe her brother. "Is your brother not alive anymore?"

"No. He passed away a couple of years ago," she replied with a small shake of her head then looked at Hei. "I'm just glad I have Li here."

"So you've never met her brother?" Kouno asked looking to Hei finishing his other bowls he'd ordered and asked for a couple more.

"No. I only arrived in the city several months ago," Hei replied still in his Li tone. "But from what I've heard, he was a good brother."

"Do you have any siblings Li?" Saitou asked. Hei stiffened a little at the question then looked down slightly.

"A younger sister," he spoke quietly.

"You sound like she's gone too," Kouno spoke up with a blink at Hei's quiet tone.

"She...I don't know," Hei replied quietly still with a small shrug. "We were separated from each other and she disappeared. I...I've been looking for her since then but..."

"If she's missing, you should ask those like us to help find her for you," Saitou spoke up. "It's what we're here for. I'm sure even the Chief would like to help find her for you. All we'd need was the last place you saw her and if you were with anyone else or know anyone else that might know where she could have gone."

"She's been missing for almost five years." Hei's voice was still quiet as he looked to his half eaten food in his bowl that was in his hand. "And we weren't in Tokyo at the time so..." He saw both Kouno and Saitou blink at him, glance to each other, then back to him again before he raised his bowl, eating the rest of the contents silently.

"That's...got to be nerve wrecking," Kouno spoke up after a moment. "I mean, not knowing where she is and all." He gave a small pause. "Don't you know anyone who might know where she could have gone?"

Hei paused in his eating, clenching his chopsticks a bit tighter, then relaxed a little before shaking his head. "No. The only other person that has any sort of answers for me is currently not where I can get a hold of. Though, we're not really on speaking terms either."

"Wait...do you think this person has anything to do with her disappearance?" Saitou asked with a blink at Hei.

Clenching his jaw as he gripped his chopsticks again, Hei fought the urge to let his anger show through. That would give away something was up and certainly they knew of Amber's name by now given they were working with the MI-6 agents trying to find her. The feeling of a soft touch to his knee by Mitsuki brought him back into focus as he flicked his gaze towards her; a small twitch of the corner of his lip upwards silently telling her _thank you_.

"I...I really don't know." Hei gave a small shrug as he let himself relax a smidgen again. He looked back to his food before continuing to eat the rest of it down. Why was he even telling them this? It wasn't like they really needed to know anyway. Maybe it was the short time talking with Saitou at the party back then and getting to know him a little and seeing how loyal he was to those he cared for that got to him. Or that despite having Mitsuki to talk with, he really didn't have anyone else besides his team. And even then, he still had to keep up a certain appearance to them as the Black Reaper, though both Mao and Yin had begun to see more past his barrier he'd built up around himself. Only Mitsuki saw who he truly was deep down because she had also always showed who she was as a _person_ to him as well.

"Well, if you give us the person's name and your sister's name, maybe we could send word out to other agencies to help find them for you," Saitou offered politely.

Hei tensed up again, staring at his now empty bowl. The last thing he needed was for them to know either of Amber's or Bai's names. Especially his sister's real name. Or even his own. After all, he was most likely listed as dead to his family back in China. Being missing for a decade, certainly they couldn't possibly think that he was still alive. And if the Syndicate had it their way, most likely they'd concocted up something to make it seem like he and Bai were dead to his family just to keep them from continuing to look for them after they had joined the organisation. If they did, he didn't have a clue because it was too painful to even think about.

"It...it's f-fine...I..." Hei started to say finding himself choking up. He could feel his panic beginning to rise. Why did it have to trigger now? Losing it like this in front of the two cops would bring suspicion on him for sure. Even Mitsuki hadn't seen him in a full out panic attack before. "C-could you excuse me a moment? I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh...sure..." Saitou gave a blink as Hei set his empty bowl on the stack started and his chopsticks down before getting up and wandering towards the bathroom area. Once he was gone, he and Kouno looked to Mitsuki that had blinked with a small furrow on her face.

"Was it just me or did he look a little pale?" Kouno asked. He looked to Mitsuki.

"Yeah he did look a little pale," Saitou nodded and looked to the stack of bowls Hei had already eaten then to Mitsuki as well. "I heard he ate a lot from the time we first met but do you think he ate too much?"

"Uh...no. This is actually a lot less than usual for him to eat," Mitsuki replied looking to the bowls then in Hei's direction.  
"Seriously?" Kouno gave her a blink. "How much can he eat?"

"Um...if you're counting in bowls of ramen, he can easily eat sixteen bowls," Mitsuki replied.

"Are you kidding?" Kouno gave a look of astonishment at her. "If I ate that many, I'd explode." He paused a second looking to his second bowl he'd finished and was feeling pretty full.

"Honestly, I can eat just about as much." Mitsuki gave a small chuckle as the two stared at her. "My brother was known for doing the same."

"And you don't gain any weight off it?" Kouno was still dumbfounded. He had to admit, she did have a pretty nice figure.

"I run around everywhere so not really," she replied with a shake of her head. "My brother did too. And so does Li with his work and studies and such." She gave a pause looking in the direction Hei had gone and furrowed her brow at him not having come back by now. "Um...excuse me for a moment."

Bringing the bag of Hei's gear with her, she went down the little hallway towards the bathrooms and paused outside of the men's one. She listened for a moment but could hear nothing on the other side of the door before giving a soft knock.

"Hei? Are you okay?" she asked switching to Mandarin. There wasn't an answer as she moved her hand towards the doorknob to open it. But just before she got her hand to it, the door opened to Hei standing there, face still a little pale and dark eyes holding a slightly haunted look to them. And it looked like he'd splashed his face with cold water as she brought her hand up to his cheek to find his skin a little cool and damp. "What's wrong?"

"P-panic attack," he replied quietly in Mandarin as well, bringing his hand up to hers against his cheek and held it there for a moment, closing his eyes. Slowly he let out the breath he'd been holding a bit, trying to steady himself again. When he opened his eyes after a moment, he could see the concerned furrow of her brow at him. He just shook his head slightly as he pulled her hand away from his cheek to silently let her know he'd talk later.

Pulling her lips into a concerned, thin line but understanding he didn't want to talk about it right now, she gave him a small nod. He turned and headed back towards the table with her where the other two were still at waiting.

"Are you alright?" Saitou asked concerned once they'd sat back down again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hei replied returning to his Li tone again. "I must have overworked myself earlier before we ran into you and it decided to hit me just now."

"Overwork?" Kouno gave a blink.

"He was jogging earlier at the park nearby before we decided to get something to eat," Mitsuki spoke up.

"I guess I pushed myself too much today," Hei added with a rub to the back of his head.

"You should be more careful next time," Saitou said with a bit of concern. "It won't do you any good if you overdo it."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do it again," Mitsuki spoke up and gave Hei a bit of a chiding tsk. Hei gave his embarrassed Li smile while rubbing the back of his head before ordering a couple more bowls.

"Geez. How do you not explode?" Kouno asked as he and Saitou watched him woof down the other two fairly quickly.

"I guess I just have a fast metabolism," Hei replied with a shrug as he set his bowl to the side with the others. Even Mitsuki had gotten a couple more bowls to eat for herself.  
"Um, Li?" Saitou asked once they'd paid for their food and headed back outside again. Hei turned to him. "Um...about your sister..." Hei tensed up a little bit again. "I really hope you are able to find her. And...well...don't hesitate to ask us for help if you need it okay?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Hei gave a nod. "T-thanks."

"Hope to see you around again." Saitou gave a smile and Hei nodded. "And nice meeting you Yuuki."

"Nice meeting the both of you too," Mitsuki replied with a smile and nod to the both of them.

Turning and heading down the street away from the direction that the other two had gone in, Hei ducked into an alleyway with Mitsuki. He put his back to the wall and let out a slow breath as he closed his eyes. It had taken everything in him to fight off the full force of the panic attack in the bathroom and slip back into his Li persona again in such a short span of time. And doing so had really drained him.

Feeling a warm hand against his cheek, he opened his dark eyes to look down at Mitsuki standing there with a concerned look on her face again.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly searching his starless midnight gaze with her own two-toned bluish-green one.

"Y-yeah. I'm just...let's just go home okay?" He put a hand over hers for a moment before reluctantly pulling it away. He left his fingers intertwined with hers as they headed back out of the alleyway and towards her apartment again.

Once inside, he went over to the couch and sat down, leaning his head against the back of it and closed his eyes with another slow breath out in a sigh. The sound of Mitsuki putting the bag down before the feeling of her sitting down beside him had him open his eyes and look at her. She reached up and tugged him towards her as she manoeuvred to stretch her legs out in his direction. He shifted positions and let her pull him to her so his head was laying against her chest and the sound of her heartbeat resonated in his ear. Her hand slid up to the back of his head and gently massaged along his skull as he wrapped his arms around her and gave a soft squeeze.

Feeling himself starting to relax as all the tension left him, especially of the earlier semi-panic attack, Hei was certainly glad to have her there with him like this.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly after a few moments.

"Mm-hmm." He kept his eyes closed as he focused on her steadily beating heart.

"I'm glad." She paused for a moment. "Earlier, you said you had a panic attack. I...I didn't know you had those."

"T-they happen sometimes," Hei spoke up quietly still laying there. "Kind of like with my nightmares I get." He paused for a moment. "They come out of nowhere at times. Other times they get triggered by something I see, hear, smell, or from some situation I'm in."

"Like when it comes to talking about your sister and family?" she asked softly. His hands gave a small twitch against her back. She knew it was his silent yes.

"I...I don't know why I even bothered saying anything to them about Bai," Hei spoke up quietly, giving her a soft squeeze. "But just...when Saitou asked about giving them her and Amber's names, I guess..."

"That's what triggered it huh?" Hei nodded.

"I certainly couldn't give them Amber's name since they would know that name from working with the MI-6 agents by now. And giving them Bai's code name in the Syndicate wouldn't have lead to anything. Had I given them her real name, it would only have led them to finding out who I was and my family back in China." He gave a small pause. "I...I'm fairly certain that the Syndicate would have made something up that was believable for my family to accept that Bai and I were really dead, though I have no idea what they might have done. But as long as it kept my family from searching for us, that's all that would have mattered."

"I understand." She put her hand under his chin and tilted it up as he opened those starless midnight blue eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Just know, I'm always here for you no matter what." He gave her a small tug of his lips upwards before returning his head back down with his eyes closed.

Continuing to lay like that for a little longer, it was the sound of Mitsuki's phone going off that broke the silence. Hei shifted just enough so she could reach into her pocket and pull out her phone to answer it.

"Hey Minako," Mitsuki said after answering. "What's up?" She looked down as Hei tilted his head up a little so his gaze met hers while still resting his head against her chest.

"Are you busy at all?" Hei could just hear her friend through the phone from where he was.

"No not really," she replied with a blink. Technically she and Hei were just laying there doing nothing but enjoying the other's company and helping him relax from being stressed out.

"I was wondering if you and Li wanted to have like a game night or something? You know, like a card or board game. I thought it might be fun given I know it's near that time of year. Plus, I feel bad I haven't had the chance to spend some more time with you outside of work and all."

"Um...I could ask Li if he'd be interested in something like that." Mitsuki looked down at Hei who had raised an eyebrow with a blink of somewhat surprise. She mouthed the words 'would you' to him. He gave a small shrug but inclined his head a little that he didn't mind. "He says sure, he doesn't mind."

"Oh sweet. Do you want Hisoka and I to come to your place then or you and Li come here?"

"Um..." Mitsuki looked back to Hei and he gave another shrug letting her know it was up to her. "I guess here is fine."

"Alright. Hisoka and I can grab a few games to choose from and bring them over. We should be there in like forty five minutes or so okay?"

"Sounds good. Just ring the buzzer when you get here."

"See you soon."

Hanging up, Mitsuki gave a blink at the phone before looking to Hei still laying there with his head to her chest.

"We should probably grab showers from all the training done earlier," Mitsuki spoke up then glanced towards the bag still on the floor by the end of the coffee table. "And probably put your gear away so they won't see it."

Giving a slight nod as he gave her a soft squeeze, Hei started to get up. Mitsuki pulled him back to her for a quick, soft kiss before letting him up the rest of the way. He told her to go ahead and take her shower first while he put his gear away. Nodding, she headed to the bathroom as he grabbed the bag, as well as his backpack sitting by the bookshelf, and took them down to her room to hide away in her closet. He went back down to the living room to double check and make sure nothing else was out where it could be discovered of him being an assassin or of anything tying him to the Syndicate. Then he headed towards the bathroom just as Mitsuki was finishing up with her shower.

Going to the kitchen to get some water started for tea, Mitsuki grabbed out some cups and set them on a tray before grabbing some snacks for them all to munch on. The kettle signalled the water was ready just as the sound of the buzzer went off to let her know Minako and Hisoka were there. She turned off the burner before going to the door, slipped on her shoes, and went down to let them in the door before they headed back upstairs to her apartment.

"It's been awhile since we've been over hasn't it," Minako asked as they slid their shoes off and followed Mitsuki to the kitchen. Hei looked up from having poured the hot tea into the cups wearing one of his slightly loose, black tank tops he'd grabbed and put on with a fresh pair of jeans. "Wow. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you not wearing your usual white shirt." She gave a smirk as Hei gave a Li styled embarrassed laugh while Hisoka gave a small smile and shake of his head.

"Here's a few games that we've brought," Hisoka spoke up as he set the bag with several games inside on the table and started pulling them out. He reached in and pulled out a deck of cards from the bottom. "Of course, if anything, there's always a good game of poker." He gave a grin.

"You always end up beating me the majority of the time," Minako pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her boyfriend, who just smiled. "He's got such a poker face when it comes to playing that you can never tell if he's got a good hand or not."

"I can't help that you have such a tell to let me know if you've got a good hand or not," Hisoka chuckled in reply. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Poker sounds good actually," Hei spoke up with a Li styled smile as he gave a nod.

"Okay but what are we going to do about the betting chips?" Minako asked.

"Oh! I know!" Mitsuki gave a grin before leaving the room. She came back a moment later with her box of assorted beads she had. "We can use these. I have plenty."

"You're always thoughtful," Minako chuckled as she set the other games off onto the counter with the bag while the others took their seats before joining them. They each grabbed a handful of beads for their bets.

Getting handed the deck of cards, Hei shuffled first and dealt them out. He glanced at the three of them using his perceptions skills to see what sort of tells they had. Sure enough, he could see that Minako shifted in her seat slightly but he didn't know if it meant she had a good hand or bad. Mitsuki gave a small furrow of her brow but he couldn't decipher if that was good or bad yet either. And Hisoka kept a complete poker face just like Minako said he did. He wasn't making any sort of movements to indicate anything in particular. But this was just the first hand so he would have to see as they played on.

"I guess I'll bet three beads then," Minako spoke up as she placed three in the middle. Hisoka placed five and Mitsuki placed four. They looked to Hei waiting.

"I guess four will do," he spoke up with his Li tone and set four in the middle.

"All bets in then?" Hisoka asked and the others nodded. "Alright, I have a full house. Kings over nines." He laid down his cards to show three kings and two nines."

"Ah dammit. I have a straight," Minako pouted setting her cards down and revealing a nine, eight, seven, six, and five."

"I have a flush," Mitsuki sighed then looked to Hei as the other two did.

"Um...I have three of a kind." Hei laid his cards down to reveal three sevens, a king, and a three. He gave a small chuckle. "Guess that means I lost this round."

"See. I told you Hisoka always wins." Minako pouted as Hisoka scooted the betted beads into his pile with a smile.

"Hey it's only round one," he pointed out still smiling. He grabbed the cards and shuffled them up before dealing them out.

Watching the three of them again, Hei noticed Minako shift in her seat ever so slightly again. Mitsuki raised a slight eyebrow but other than that didn't show anything else. And again, Hisoka showed nothing. Though he did notice that this time Hisoka was holding his cards in his left hand instead of his right. This made him ponder slightly.

"I fold," Hisoka spoke up after Minako put two beads in, Mitsuki put two, and Hei put in three. He laid his cards face down on the table.

"Well I got two pairs," Minako spoke up with a sigh again showing the two fours and two threes with a queen she had.

"I got a three of a kind," Mitsuki said revealing her three aces, a king, and a two. She looked to Hei.

"I have a straight," Hei replied showing his two, three, four, five, and six he had.

"So what _did_ you get to make you fold?" Minako asked Hisoka.

"I only had a queen high," he shrugged turning his cards over to show a queen with a two, eight, five, and a ten. "Guess Li won this round huh?" He smiled and scooted the beads towards Hei.

"I guess so," Hei chuckled slightly in a Li fashion.

"Fine. I'm dealing this time," Minako spoke up grabbing the cards once Hei had the beads from the betting spot and shuffled them.

Going through several more rounds, Minako and Mitsuki finally winning a couple of them, Hei was noticing their tells easily. Sure enough, he noticed that every bad hand Hisoka had, he held them in his left hand instead of his right. But it seemed that no one else caught on. And this round, he noticed him holding them in his right hand so it was obviously he got dealt good cards. He also noticed his index finger had been curled slightly against the backs of the cards.

"All bets in?" Hisoka asked after he'd placed seven beads. The girls had placed five each. They were just waiting on Hei as he plopped down six.

"I have a full house, fives over threes," Mitsuki spoke up revealing her cards.

"I have a straight," Minako sighed. She looked to Hisoka.

"I have a straight flush," her boyfriend spoke up with a grin revealing a ten, nine, eight, seven, and six of hearts.

"Ah dammit. Looks like you win again," Minako sighed.

"Li?" Hisoka asked looking to Hei who had sat there silently.

"Um...well..." Hei gave a small scratch to the back of his head while giving a slightly embarrassed laugh before laying his cards down. The other three's eyes widened in surprise.

"A royal flush!?" Minako stared at the ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of spades. "Oh my god! I've _never_ encountered in all my years playing someone that played that hand without cheating."

Hei gave a Li styled nervous laugh again putting his hands up, palms out in front of him. "I swear that was just a lucky hand."

"Well you sure couldn't have hidden it up any sleeve since you don't have any," Minako pointed out with a sigh. "I guess you really did have a lucky hand after all. Damn!"

"I have to say, that was definitely a good hand," Hisoka nodded in agreement as he pushed his beads at Hei since he won. "And I must admit, you're pretty good as well. I've not noticed a single thing about you having a tell to be honest."

"Really?" Hei asked still using his Li tone and gave him a surprised blink. He knew he hadn't shown any particular tells whatsoever. After all, it had been part of his training, as silly as it seemed to play games like this with others. It helped cultivate the ability to study your targets and what their strengths and weaknesses were quickly and devise a plan of action from it.

"Geez. What is it with men and them being so hard to read?" Minako pouted again.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mitsuki replied with a chuckle looking towards Hei with a smile.

"I think I'm going to go grab some fresh air," Minako spoke up as she stood and stretched before looking towards Mitsuki. "Want to join me for a moment?"

"Um..." Mitsuki glanced towards Hei who's gaze flicked downwards then back up in their silent yes command to each other that it was okay. "Sure."

Watching the girls head out of the room towards the balcony, Hei reached for the cards, piled them back into the deck, straightened them, before shuffling again. Hisoka picked up his cup to drink some of his tea before looking down into it while holding it with both hands.

"Li?" he spoke up softly still gazing in his cup.

"Hm?" Hei paused in his shuffling and looked at Hisoka as he brought his chocolate coloured gaze to his starless midnight sky ones.

"I...I wanted to say that I'm glad you came into Mitsuki's life," Hisoka spoke softly and gave Hei a warm smile. "I've known her and Yue since they've practically moved here and she met Minako at work. But after the accident, even I noticed how she withdrew from others, including Minako for a bit. I can only imagine how it must have felt losing the only family she had left. Especially being a sibling like that. After all, Minako and I both have our parents still living. Minako has an older sister and brother and I've got a younger sister still around too. She's actually about yours and Mitsuki's age." He gave a small pause. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I..." Hei glanced down and away as his voice went quiet. "A younger sister."

"You sound as if she's not around. Did something happen?" His voice was full of concern seeing the sadness in Hei's eyes.

"She...she went missing five years ago," Hei replied keeping his gaze down at the stack of cards sitting in front of him; his hands on either end. "I've heard nothing about her since then but I've been looking for her."

"I see. Kind of like Mitsuki losing her brother in a way." He pulled his lips into a thin line looking back to the tea in his cup again for a moment. "I hope you'll be able to find her someday soon." Hei gave a small nod in a sort of thanks for his kind words about finding his sister.

"Um...wh-what kind of person was Yue?" Hei asked quietly still keeping his gaze down at the cards. Sure he'd heard about how he was from Mitsuki and a little from Minako, but he wanted to know what Hisoka thought about him since he said he'd known him as well.

"Yue was...hmmm...how to put it," Hisoka spoke up bringing his gaze back up and gave a soft smile. "He was probably one of the kindest people I've known. He helped anyone he could with whatever they might have needed help with. And funny. He liked to crack some good jokes now and again. But he could be serious too. When someone was hurt or upset, he made sure that they got help and tried to cheer them up the best he could." He gave a small pause still smiling softly. "Brilliant too. All I knew was he was studying to be a doctor of some sort and was interested in the Gate. He never elaborated much about it but he said he wanted to try to uncover what secrets it hid and maybe figure out why they showed up and what happened at Heaven's Gate in South America. I mean, whatever caused it to just disappear like that certainly was something. I know so many people were shocked of what happened and honestly, for a time, so many people were uncertain if something like that would happen here. I admit, I was a little scared about that sort of thing happening here but nothing has thankfully."

"Yeah. I guess that would be a pretty scary thought not knowing if Hell's Gate would do the same thing as Heaven's Gate," Hei replied quietly.

"Could you just imagine what it must have been like being in the area just outside of where it disappeared?" Hisoka gave a furrowed brow as he looked to his cup again. "I read reports of people saying they saw a bright blue flash of light before it disappeared. But that was it and then it was just...gone."

"Yeah. That would certainly make anyone wonder what had happened." Hei's thoughts wandered back to his time spent in South America and that moment he had seen the bright flash of blue light and subsequently going unconscious only to wake up three days later in the field hospital and find out his sister and Amber went missing and the rest of his team killed. Not to mention, finding out he had become a Contractor with his sister's same abilities. And yet, never having figured out what his price had been only to realise with each time he'd used his abilities just in the first year alone as he got used to using them, that it was more and more evident he didn't have an obeisance. And now five years later, he still hadn't had to deal with one.

" _You don't seem to pay a price for your powers either. Are you really a Contractor at all?"_

Carmine's words echoed in his thoughts again. Both he and Mitsuki didn't have obeisances and yet had the same powers and emotional responses. It still left him questioning just what exactly was going on. If it was just him without an obeisance, it was possible he was just an odd Contractor, like what Mao kept pointing out to him. But with Mitsuki having the same thing, it just couldn't be coincidence. There had to be a good reason why they were the only two Contractors like this. He felt like he should know and yet he still couldn't come up with a logical answer to that.

"...Li?"

"Huh?" Hei looked up at hearing his name called by Hisoka. "Uh...sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you were okay," Hisoka spoke up with a furrowed brow and a concerned look on his face. "You looked like you were lost in thought."

"S-sorry. I was just..." He pulled his lips into a thin line fishing his thoughts for a legitimate excuse that didn't involve the actual truth of his memories. "...I was just thinking about Yue I guess. I know Mitsuki said the anniversary of the accident was coming up shortly. She was sort of upset the other day and I could tell it was because she missed her family. I just...I sort of want to make sure she's okay on that day." He shifted in his seat a little dropping his gaze back to his hands still holding the cards with a small sigh. Honestly, he was no good at grieving about other people since so many had fallen by his hands alone. Plus, he hadn't been able to really grieve for his parents when they died with a funeral because he was too busy trying to get Bai and himself to safety where no one would figure out who had killed them.

"Ah. I suppose the best thing I can think of is just to be there for her," Hisoka replied softly. "She usually goes up to the shrine not far from here. Usually Minako and I will go with her."

"I see. Does she or you do anything else while there?" He was curious because he'd never really had someone that close to him pass away before he'd lost his parents so he never knew what was done at funerals.

"Well, Minako usually makes a snack and we sit and eat it while having some tea to honour him and all." Hisoka paused and tilted his head a little. "Have you never been to a funeral before?" Hei gave him a blink. "Sorry if that seemed too personal. It just...ah never mind."

"No i-it's okay." Hei kept his gaze down at his hands and the cards. Normally by now, had anyone else asked about stuff like this, he'd been fighting a panic attack from hitting him. But for some reason, even though he didn't know Hisoka all that well, what little time he'd spent with him and Minako had left him feeling a little more comfortable around them. Maybe it was just the fact that Mitsuki knew them and trusted them and they looked out for her like older siblings in a way. "I just...I've never actually had anyone close enough to me like that to pass away and hold a funeral."

"Ah. Your parents and grandparents must be in pretty good health then huh?" He noticed Hei stiffen and glance away. "They are still alive aren't they?"

"N-not my parents." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"They died?" Hei merely gave a single nod still keeping his gaze turned away. "But you didn't have a funeral?"

"No. I...my sister and I...we..." Hei closed his hands into loose fists, no longer holding onto the cards all while keeping his gaze still turned away. "We weren't around for the funeral since we got shuffled to a place away from our relatives long enough to not be around for it." It wasn't a lie.

"That's unfortunate." The other's voice was soft but even Hei could hear the slight compassionate empathy in his tone about his loss. "You have been able to visit their graves since then haven't you?"

Hei gave a silent shake of his head. "We've been unable to return back home all this time." He gave a small pause. "I...I don't know if I could really bring myself to visit knowing that my sister's been missing when I was supposed to be watching out for her since they died." He clenched his fists into a slightly tighter grip while biting his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly, a soft, warm touch was against his hand. Hei snapped his eyes open and looked to his fist closest to Hisoka where the other's hand was placed lightly on it. Then starless midnight eyes moved up to the chocolate brown ones looking at him with a softened expression of understanding written on his face.

"I'm sure they'll understand that you did what you could with watching out for your sister," he spoke softly. "But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You'll find her again. I'm sure you will." He gave Hei a soft, small smile as he pulled his hand back to himself just as the sound of the slider door opened and the girls returned.

Hei glanced up at Mitsuki, who had paused for a brief second as her gaze met his. She gave a small furrow of her brow noticing how he must have looked being a little rigid in his seat. He gave a quick glance to the side then back to her letting her know he'd talk later as he relaxed his fists while shifting his demeanour to be more like he had been before the girls had left the room.

"So what game should we play next?" Minako asked with a grin as she went to the pile of games just as Hei's stomach decided to give a small growl. She turned to look at him along with Hisoka as an embarrassed look came across his face while looking down slightly.

Suddenly, Hisoka started giving a small laugh and Hei looked up at him with a blink. "That's just like Yue," he chuckled just as Mitsuki's stomach growled in response as well. Minako started laughing as well. "I think food does sound like a good idea though."

"Ooo! You haven't tried any of his cooking yet have you?" Minako asked her boyfriend who gave a shake of his head. She then looked to Hei. "Oh man! You ought to make something for us." She turned to him and put her hands together before giving a small bow. "Please?"

"Um..." Hei looked to Mitsuki who was smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. "Sure." He stood up and went over to the fridge to look inside and see what there was.

"Ooo. Can you make a Thai dish? Oh wait! Maybe that one Vietnamese dish from a few weeks ago?" Minako spoke up with a grin. "No wait...how about that Korean dish? Ugh! I don't know which one!"

"Oh? You know how to make stuff like that?" Hisoka asked as he looked to Hei.

"Um...yeah..." Hei gave a small scratch to the back of his head.

"Yeah. He travelled a bit before coming here to study," Minako reminded Hisoka from when they had the sakura viewing festival not too long ago.

"I see. Well...it would be wonderful to try a foreign dish," Hisoka replied with a smile. "That is, if you have everything you need for it."

"Um...yeah I think I have enough for something." Hei glanced to Mitsuki as she came over to assist him. He gave a shake of his head silently letting her know he had this. She gave him a small furrow of her brow silently asking if he was sure and he replied with a small nod.

"Can I ask where you've all travelled to Li?" Hisoka asked curiously as Hei pulled out a cutting board and knife along with several ingredients he needed while the other three sat at the table.

"Well uh..." Hei glanced to Mitsuki as she tilted her head slightly wondering if he really was going to answer before looking back to Hisoka. "I've been to Hong Kong and Taiwan before. And also Vietnam and South Korea." He left out having gone to North Korea for a couple of missions of infiltration since most didn't tend to visit there. "Also Thailand too. And Cambodia." He gave a small shrug as he continued to chop up what he needed and add it into a pan to cook. "While there, I just picked up a few recipes from the locals. They've sort of stuck with me since then."

"Ah that's interesting. Did your sister travel with you before she..." He trailed off the last bit lowering his gaze a little.

"Oh? You have a sister?" Minako asked with a curious blink at Hei then looked at Hisoka. "Before she what?" She looked to Hei who had his back turned to them while at the stove to stir the food in the pan.

"Yes but...she's been missing for a few years now," Hei replied quietly but still loud enough for them all to hear. "It's partly why I've travelled so much. I've been looking for her since she disappeared."

Minako gave a blink at Hei's words before looking towards Hisoka and Mitsuki. Both gave nods towards her that what he said was true. She looked back to Hei again before standing up.

Hearing a chair scoot back and soft footsteps, Hei turned just as Minako came up and gave him a hug. He stiffened slightly out of surprise at the gesture before bringing his gaze up to the other two. Both were watching but neither looked like they were jealous.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Minako spoke up as she gave Hei a small squeezing hug before letting go and looked up at him with her light brownish hazel gaze. "I really hope you'll find her again."

"Um...t-thanks," Hei replied with a blink at the gesture that she'd hug and sympathise with him when she still didn't know him very well. At least, his alias he portrayed to them. But then again, it was like with Hisoka earlier when he'd placed his hand on his closed fist in his simple gesture of trying to show his sympathy as well.

Suddenly, a small bit of smoke started coming up from the pan of food and he turned his attention back to it. Minako quickly let go of him as he turned to quickly stir the contents before they burned and went to sit back down. A couple of moments later, he turned off the burner and went to grab some plates for them to put the food on before serving it.

"Oh wow! This is delicious," Hisoka spoke up after Hei had taken a seat and everyone had taken a couple of bites. "What's this called again?"

"Pad See Ew," Hei replied after swallowing his bite. "It's kind of like Pad Thai but not as sweet."

"Geez. I know you said you liked the stars and such but have you thought of studying to become a chef?" Hisoka asked as he swallowed another bite. "Because Iwamoto would totally love you."

"Oh he already does," Minako grinned. "The boss let him take Mitsuki's shifts when she hurt her leg remember?"

"Oh yeah. He actually let you do that?" Hisoka looked from Mitsuki to Hei.

"Eh heh. Yeah he said only on the condition I presented him with a dish to prove I could cook," Hei replied giving a Li styled embarrassed look and scratched at the back of his head. "No help from Mitsuki or anyone and no instant meals either."

"Yeah. I watched him put most of it together," Mitsuki smiled.

"Well even more benefit to seeing if Iwamoto would hire you full time maybe?" Hisoka asked with a small shrug looking at Minako and Mitsuki as well.

"Ah maybe," Hei replied with his own shrug. "With my schedule as is, what jobs I pick up wherever have been okay mainly." He gave a pause looking down to his plate of almost finished food. "But he did say anytime I wanted to come back, I'm more than welcome." And honestly, it did warm his heart to know how much he had been appreciated by not just Mitsuki's boss but also the other chefs and even the wait staff. And the compliments that had been received from the customers he'd prepared the food for.

Finishing up their food, Hei took care of the plates into the sink before rejoining them for another game. Minako pulled out one of the board games to play this time. They played through it with Minako winning, Mitsuki coming in second, Hei in third, and Hisoka in last place.

"Hey you know we should get another picture of all four of us together," Minako spoke up as Hisoka put the game away back into the bag they'd brought it over in. "That way you can add it to your shelf with your grandparents, brother, and yourself."

"Oh um..." Mitsuki looked over to Hei as dark eyes glanced towards her from behind the cup of tea he was finishing with drinking. She knew he didn't exactly like leaving evidence through photos that could link him with anyone in particular. And especially if it blew his alias and revealed who he really was as the infamous Black Reaper. He'd allowed the one from his birthday and the couple from the sakura viewing festival just to humour Minako especially and not look so suspicious with not wanting to get his picture taken.

"That sounds like a fun idea," Hei spoke up with a smile as he set his cup down, now empty of tea. Mitsuki gave a blink at him for actually wanting to get a picture as he looked to her and gave a soft smile. "Would you like to get your camera?"

"Oh y-yes. Certainly." She got up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

"You should totally sneak in a kiss on her cheek when the picture is taken," Minako whispered to Hei as soon as Mitsuki was out of the room. She gave a smirk as he gave a blink at the idea. "She'll totally turn red with embarrassment."

"Alright. Where do we want to get it?" Mitsuki asked as she came back with her camera and turned it on.

"Hmm. Think we could all fit into the picture on the couch if you set it on the television?" Minako asked.

"I could try," Mitsuki replied before they all headed to the living room. She set it up facing the couch and peering the best she could at the screen, could see the entire couch in the frame. "Yeah I think it will."

"Okay sweet!" Minako went over and sat on the couch as she pulled Hisoka down to sit to her right. Hei sat down with a little space between the two of them off to her left as Mitsuki put on the timer for ten seconds. Then clicking the button to start the countdown, she quickly went to sit between Hei and Minako. Just before the picture took, Hei turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek just as Minako did to Hisoka.

"W-what was that for?" Mitsuki blushed looking to Hei after the picture was taken. He had a smirk on his lips.

"Because it was a perfect sneak attack," Minako said with her mischievous grin as Hisoka chuckled.

"I should have known it was your idea." Mitsuki gave a chuckle at her friend.

"We can get a second one and this time no sneak attacks," Hisoka chuckled. Mitsuki nodded as she got back up to reset the timer and hit the button before quickly sitting back down again. This time just before the timer went off, she leaned her head against Hei's shoulder with a smile. He returned the gesture with a smile as Minako did the same with Hisoka. Then getting up, she went to check the pictures.

"Aww! Isn't that adorable!" Minako pointed out as Mitsuki flipped to the first one where Hei had kissed her. Mitsuki's cheeks turned a little red as both Hei and Hisoka chuckled. She then flipped to the second one. "We all look adorable. You should totally get this one framed." She turned to point at the shelf where the other pictures were and raised an eyebrow as she spotted the one from Hei's birthday. "Ooo? What's this?"

Getting up she went over to the shelf and picked up the picture. She gave a curious look as she looked to Yin there along with seeing Mao.

"Oh, um...that's from Hei's birthday," Mitsuki spoke up as she set the camera down on the coffee table.

"She threw a small surprise for me," Hei replied with a chuckle.

"Who's the other girl?" Minako asked as she looked to the silver haired Doll.

"That's Yin," Hei replied. "She's a friend of mine." He paused glancing to Mitsuki before looking back to Minako and smiled softly. "She's kind of like an adopted younger sister in a way. Mao likes to stay at her place sometimes as well when he's not here or at mine."

"She looks adorable. I'd totally love to meet her sometime," Minako smiled.

"Oh well...I'll have to see about that," Hei spoke up glancing at Mitsuki. "She doesn't get out as often as she would like to."

"Why's that?" Minako blinked at Hei as did Hisoka.

"Well...she's blind so it's hard to get out and do a whole lot," he replied with a small shrug. "Usually I escort her around whenever she wants to go out."

"Doesn't she have anyone else to help take care of her?" Minako tilted her head slightly giving a slightly concerned look.

"No. Not really." Well Huang did check up on her and bring her food when she needed it along with himself bringing items and food she might need as well. "But she does know how to do various tasks on her own so she's not helpless or anything."

"Well that's good." Minako gave a smile as she set the picture back down just as a phone gave a chime.

"That's me," Hisoka spoke up as he pulled out his phone and looked at the message that had been left. Minako raised an eyebrow. "Looks like it's Tatsuya. He's wondering if I could come in an hour earlier tomorrow. I guess Yukito called off since he's sick."

"Might as well take the hours," Minako smiled. Hisoka nodded before giving a quick reply then stuck his phone back in his pocket.

"I guess we'll have to call it a night then," Hisoka sighed then smiled at Hei. "It was certainly fun getting a chance to play some games though."

"And totally enjoy your cooking," Minako pointed out. "It was delicious."

"Ah it was no problem," Hei replied rubbing the back of his head slightly with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Gathering up the games, Hisoka and Minako said goodbye as Mitsuki and Hei saw them to the door. Once they'd left and Mitsuki had locked the door again, she turned to Hei and gave him a hug while laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she spoke up giving him a small squeeze as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"For what?" he asked as she turned her head to look up at him.

"For tonight," she replied. "Getting a chance to spend time with them and everything."

"I should be thanking you for that." She gave a slightly puzzled look. "It honestly made me feel normal again. No Contractors. No Dolls. No Gates. Just us playing friendly games together and enjoying each other's company." He gave her a soft smile. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Well then, you're welcome," she replied with a soft smile in return before he gave her a kiss and hugged her closer to him for a moment.

Going to pick up a little and get the dishes done, they decided to wind down and enjoy a movie together before heading to bed for the night.

"I love you Mitsuki," Hei spoke up as she curled up in his arms.

"I love you too Hei," she replied as held her in his embrace.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Mao knows Mitsuki's little secret of being a Contractor now. And poor Hei with his panic attack. But glad that he could be distracted from feeling so bad with a little game night. Figured having more casual interactions between him and the others would be a good inclusion.  
Anyways, thanks again for patiently waiting for the update! Hope to get another chapter up soon! And again, any reviews, comments, and critiques are wonderful! *hands out birthday cake*


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone! It's been officially one year since I posted this story (man how time flies). So to commemorate, I wanted to update again (even though I just posted a couple of days ago). Hope everyone's been enjoying this story so far. It's been quite a long one. Anyway, enough of my chitchatting. Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Three-

"Okay before we get started there's something I wanted to give you," Hei spoke up as they stood in the warehouse ready for some more training. A week had passed by already.

"Like what?" Mitsuki asked blinking in confusion as he went over to the side and grabbed out a duffel bag before bringing it over and set it down in front of her. Then squatting down, he opened it up before pulling out what appeared to be a matching weapons harness. "Is that...?"

"It's for you," he spoke up as he stood back up and held it out to her. She blinked as she took it. "I pulled some strings and had it custom ordered to fit you." He helped her put it on before she slid a couple of her knives into the sheaths. Then he leaned back down and pulled out a belt that looked just like the one he had before helping her put it on as well.

"Don't tell me you have more," she asked as he leaned down and pulled out another item and held it up. It was a matching coat though tailored to her size instead of being a bit too big like his was for her. He gave a smile as she put it on and found the pair of leather gloves inside one of the pockets similar to his.

"One last thing," he said as he reached down and pulled out something that was wrapped up in a piece of cloth. He held it out to her.

Taking the cloth, she noticed it was hard and oval. She gave a blink as she pulled the edge of the cloth back to reveal a white mask similar to his, except the purple lightning bolt went down the left side instead of the right like his did. She gave a small gasp as she looked up at him.

"I figured to have it mirror my own mask instead of being the same," he said with a small smile as he reached up and touched the white dragon of her necklace. "Because you're like the light to my darkness."

Feeling her cheeks get warm with a blush, Hei gave a small chuckle before pulling her in for a quick kiss then placed his forehead against hers for a moment. He then pulled back and set the duffel bag off to the side, along with her mask so it wouldn't get broken. Pulling out his own gear and strapping it on, they started in on their training. This time he showed her how to use her carabineer and wire on her own to scale up and down walls with ease.

"Wow. That was quite an adrenaline rush," she spoke up as they sat down grabbing a drink of water after having her scale up to the rafters before free falling with her wire to the floor and learning to stop it just short of hitting the ground over the padded mats. He had her first start off descending slow to get the feel of the belt and how it worked before showing her how he just freely let himself descend quickly. "And you do it with such ease."

"Years of practice," he replied. "Plus, knowing if you don't learn how to do it effectively, it could cost injury or death." He flexed his left hand a little. "Believe me. I know. First starting out, I miscalculated and ended up spraining my wrist and nearly broke my arm. And almost broke my ankle too."

"Ouch." She gave a grimace before reaching out her gloved hands and took his left hand in hers. She placed it to her right cheek for a moment then gave the back of his hand a kiss. He raised an eyebrow at her before smiling softly and shook his head a little.

"Ready to try it again?" he asked, nodding for the rafters. She gave a nod as she released his hand before standing with him once more.

* * *

"Now where'd those two go?" Mao muttered to himself as he came into the warehouse looking for Hei and Mitsuki. He'd had no luck finding them at either of their apartments and upon asking Yin, she said they were training again. But as he came into the warehouse, he spotted the water bottles and training gear but they were conveniently not there. He went over to stiff one of the duffel bags before scanning around the area.

Hei sat crouched down above in the rafters with Mitsuki; a finger placed to his lips to let her know to remain silent. They'd been up there when Hei had noticed him come in through one of the windows cracked open enough for him to slip inside. As soon as the cat Contractor had gotten over to the area with the duffel bags practically beneath them from above, Hei gave a smirk while giving Mitsuki a nod. Then with a small step forward, let himself free fall towards the ground and the cat below. Mitsuki followed just behind him.

Looking up at the sounds of zinging from above, Mao saw both Hei and Mitsuki coming straight down at him from the rafters. He gave a yelp before quickly moving out of the way just before they landed about where he had been standing; tail all puffed up and hair standing on end.

"God dammit Hei! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack and squish me at the same time?!" he yelled still puffed up. "Seriously!"

"I would have been able to stop before getting to you," Hei spoke up with a smirk. "Besides, you moved fast enough."

"Why I ought to..." Mao growled as he brought his paw up, bared his claws for a moment, then sheathed them again while putting his paw back down. He then turned his attention towards Mitsuki and gave a blink seeing her in matching gear. "Let me guess, Hei gave you a set of gear to use?"

"Well yeah. Figured might as well since he is teaching me how to fight and defend myself," she replied looking to Hei with a smile. "So I might as well have a set for myself."

"Interesting." Mao just raised an eyebrow at Hei. He was going to point out with all this training that Mitsuki would be perfect to join the Syndicate but recalling from the last time he mentioned her joining, Hei's flat out refusal and that deadly cold look he had while in Reaper mode flickered across his thoughts. He wasn't into becoming a fried cat kebab because of pissing off the moody Contractor. "Don't tell me he also got you a mask too?"

"Actually he did," she replied with a chuckle as she came forward and leaned down to grab the mask still wrapped in the cloth. She held it up in front of her face.

"The lightning bolt is on the wrong side," he pointed out noticing it was on the left instead of the right.

"That was on purpose," she replied with a chuckle as she pulled it away from her face before wrapping it back in the cloth.

"I see." Mao looked at his fellow Contractor teammate with a raised eyebrow while Hei was getting a drink of water. Midnight sky eyes turned to look at him, returning the raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hei asked as the black cat kept staring at him.

"Nothing Mr. Moody," Mao replied with a flick of his tail that had finally lost the puffiness from earlier. He turned to look at Mitsuki as she set the mask back down and stood back by Hei again.

Tossing his empty bottle back by Mao sitting by the other bottles and duffel bags, Hei turned to the black and white haired girl before inclining his head then hit the button on his belt to retract the wire. He went zipping up into the air towards the rafters before Mitsuki did the same. Mao gave a small shake of his head.

"I'll never understand those two," he muttered to himself as he watched them continue to practice their manoeuvring in the rafters with the wires.

Finally coming down after a little bit, both Hei's and Mitsuki's stomachs signalled they were hungry. Mao made his usual comment about his teammate's bottomless pit as Mitsuki gave a chuckle.

"You know, mackerel sounds really good right about now," Mitsuki spoke up as she helped Hei put the mats and other gear away before pulling off her weapons harness and belt and stuck them inside the duffel bag, along with her coat and mask. Hei put his gear away in his duffel bag as well.

"Mackerel?" Mao's ears perked up as he licked his lips.

"If you want, I can make you some," Mitsuki offered.

"And become fat," Hei commented as he put his white shirt back on over his black one he was wearing then slung the strap to the duffel bag over him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Mao replied rolling his eyes at the dark orbs looking at him. Mitsuki just gave a chuckle as she put on her other shirt over her black one like Hei did and slung the strap of her duffel bag over herself.

Heading back out and along the street, they made their way back to the apartment, letting Mao come up as well. Both helped to make dinner, with Mao relaxing on the couch watching some television in the meantime.

"You seriously know how to spoil me," Mao spoke up as he licked his paw and washed his ears after finishing up his meal while sitting on the couch.

"Well you're welcome," Mitsuki replied with a chuckle as she sat down beside him. Hei excused himself to go grab a shower.

"You know, with all this training he's giving you, you would be suited to join the Syndicate," Mao spoke up once he heard the bathroom door shut and the water start as he continued to wash his ears. "That would be the only way you could technically stay with him you know." He gave a small pause. "At least if they pair you together on a team."

"I understand that," Mitsuki replied quietly. "But Hei would rather I not get involved." She gave a small pause as she looked to the black cat. "I mean, you said it yourself before too. Once you're in the Syndicate, you don't get the choice to leave. The only way out is death."

"Yeah that is true." Mao gave a small cat sigh.

"Though for someone like you, it could be easier right? I mean, all you have to do is jump into a different animal body and blend in. The Syndicate couldn't track you that easily could they?"

"It's more complicated in an animal body believe me," Mao pointed out. "I have to download data packs from the server that helps regulate me being within said animal regularly. If I don't, the animal brain takes back over and I'm lost in the confines until I can manage to re-take over again."

"Oh. I didn't know about that." Mitsuki gave a small tilt of her head. "And the Syndicate is the only one that has the ability to do these 'data packs'?"

"No. If there's other Contractors like myself out there with the ability to jump into animals working for different agencies, I'm sure they also have things like that available for them."

"Couldn't you sneak in to their servers and download them?"

"Possibly. But if they're any good, they'll know I hacked in and sever my link completely." Mao gave a cat shrug. "Once I've been cut off, it's only a matter of time before the animal brain takes back over again. Possibly permanently."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want that to happen to you." She gave a small pout then sighed. "I see that even someone like you would have a hard time leaving the Syndicate after all."

"Which is why I don't plan on doing so," Mao replied flicking his tail slightly. "Even if I don't get hunted down and killed like they would try to do to Hei, Yin, or Huang, all they would have to do is cut my connection. Then it's lights out for me. My consciousness would still be in the animal body but it'll continue to be dormant until I had the ability to reconnect to a server somewhere."

Suddenly, Mao was picked up in Mitsuki's arms and held gently in a hug. He gave a confused blink at her.

"Just know that if anything happened like that, I'd make sure to take care of your animal self," Mitsuki spoke up holding him. "And I'd find some way to bring you back to your senses. Even if I have to beg Kirihara or someone she might know that could help restore you again."

"You are one weird Contractor," Mao spoke up as she set him back down on the cushion beside her. She gave him a chuckle while smiling softly.

"But a weird Contractor that feeds you good fish," she pointed out.

"I won't argue with that." He gave a pause as he heard the bathroom door open and looked over to the hallway where Hei appeared a couple of moments later wearing his black lounge pants but no shirt. He raised his eyebrow at his fellow Contractor teammate as he came over and sat down beside Mitsuki on the couch with a small sigh.

"Guess I better get my shower as well," Mitsuki spoke up as she leaned over and gave Hei a kiss on his cheek before standing and headed down the hallway.

"So exactly why are you training her to fight just like you do?" Mao asked once he heard the bathroom door shut and the water start. He looked over to the dark irises that turned to look at him from the corner of tired eyes. "I can understand teaching her the basics of self defence but if you don't plan on having her join the Syndicate, I don't really see the point in going all out." Midnight sky irises continued to stare at him silently. "I mean, that would be the only way you two could stay together. If the Syndicate put you both on a team..."

"No," Hei finally spoke up, his tone somewhat cold as he continued to look at his feline teammate in the emotionless manner of his. "She's not joining the Syndicate and that's final."

"Then what are you going to do when your time here in Tokyo is up huh?" Mao flicked his tail slightly. "Chances are you'd never see her again."

"I know that," he replied quietly, voice losing some of the coldness as he looked away.

"Are you going to just let her go?" Hei kept his gaze averted though fisted his right hand before relaxing it a little as it sat on his lap. Mao widened his eyes slightly as he turned his ears backwards. "Y-you're not planning on leaving the Syndicate are you?"

"You know I can't do that," Hei replied turning his gaze back at the black cat. "It's a death sentence." He gave a small pause as he averted his gaze again. "We already discussed that we'll just have to say goodbye. She knows what will happen if I don't follow orders."

"Well, from my viewpoint right now, you don't seem so dead set on leaving her," Mao pointed out, ears still backwards. "And she doesn't seem too keen on letting you go so easily either."

Dark eyes turned to look at the feline. "Did she tell you this?"

"No. But it's obvious if you leave, she's going to be like a train wreck." Mao gave a flick of his tail again. "No pun intended either."

Hei gave a sigh as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Mao did have a point. He knew Mitsuki would crumble if he left. As she had stated after he found out she was a Contractor, if he walked away, she might as well stop breathing because he had her heart. But what Mao didn't realise was that she also had his. Just as she had also told him, if she got hurt or killed by someone, hell hath no fury like he would. He'd hunt them down and kill them slowly so they knew how angry he was. And if the Syndicate ever did that, he'd hunt them all down. Every last one. Even if he died doing it, at least he would know that he got his vengeance for her.

"This is why I never understood women," Mao spoke up breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned his head as he dropped his hand away from his face. "Even while human, they just seemed like so much of a hassle. They're too needy. And trying to please them is like trying to solve the mystery of the Gates." Hei gave a small snort and Mao turned his ears backwards as he raised a cat eyebrow. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Hei leaned forward to grab the remote for the television.

"Your nothing always means something." The black cat jumped to the coffee table and sat on the remote before Hei could retrieve it. He flicked his tail again still staring at the other before him. "Spill it."

"Okay fine. You're the most needy Contractor I know," Hei replied. "Even more needy than Mitsuki. And she's not really needy at all. Or hard to please. She's happy with the simplest and smallest of things, you know." Mao gave an 'oh really' look. "Don't believe me? Just go lay in her lap when she gets back out here. She'll be very happy about that." He then reached forward and stuck his hand under Mao's belly and grabbed the remote as the black cat took a couple of steps backwards.

"Hey!" Mao turned his ears backwards as he held up a paw with his claws out. Hei merely raised an eyebrow as the cat sheathed them again and set his paw back to the table then jumped back to the couch and laid down.

Looking up after Mitsuki came back out in her pajamas and sat down, Mao gave Hei a glance. He merely glanced out of the corner of his eyes at him before returning his gaze back to the television. With a silent sigh, Mao stood and stretched before going over and laid in her lap.

"Aww. You want me to pet you Mao?" she asked smiling at him as she brought her hand up and started scratching at his ears gently. Mao couldn't help but start purring since it felt nice. Mitsuki gave a chuckle as she started rubbing his head, scratched under his chin, and petted him along his back while he sat there watching the show that was on with them. After a little while though, Mao noticed her gentle rubbing along his neck was slowing down before it stopped altogether.

Turning to look up at her face, Mao noticed her eyes had closed and her head was tilted down a little bit. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to Hei who had also noticed.

"She fell asleep petting me," he spoke up quietly. Hei gave him a 'told you so' look. "Okay. Fine. You're right. She really is simple to please." He cocked an ear backwards before glancing at the time nearly midnight. "I should probably get back to the safe house and check on Yin though."

Gently easing himself out of Mitsuki's lap, Mao jumped down to the floor as Hei stood slowly so as to not disturb her either. He then turned and picked her up in his arms as the black cat stretched and gave a yawn before taking her down to her room and put her in bed. Mao watched from the doorway as Hei tucked her in before grabbing a t-shirt and slid it on then turned back to him. He then walked his feline teammate downstairs to the outside door and opened it for him so he could head on his way.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" Mao asked as he stopped after taking a couple of steps away from the door while Hei remained in the doorway. He turned his head to look back at the dark eyes looking at him. Seeing how Hei had put Mitsuki to bed and all the interactions from before despite having asked him that night he stayed from the storm outside really brought his teammate's actions to a definite conclusion. "I ain't saying anything to Huang or the Syndicate so don't worry." He gave a flick of his tail. "Never a dull moment when you're around that's for sure."

Watching the black cat meander off into the night's shadows, Hei gave a small sigh before returning back upstairs, locking everything up for the night, the television and lights turned off, and slid into bed where Mitsuki still lay sleeping. He cuddled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist while holding her close and closed his eyes, letting her scent relax him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter! Sorry it was short. But I wanted to give more normal, everyday interactions with Hei and Mitsuki again, along with Mao. Plus, now Mitsuki has her own set of gear thanks to Hei. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks again for your patience and support in following this. Still can't believe it's been a whole year already since first posting it. It shouldn't be much longer before it'll be finished though! *smiles and hands out pocky*


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone! Since last chapter was shorter, I decided on another double chapter update! Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Four-

"I'm glad you could make it," Kirihara spoke up as she sat across from Mitsuki at one of the restaurants near NPA headquarters a couple of days later. "Sorry I haven't been able to catch up with you since introducing you to Kanami."

"It's alright. I understand you have your hands more than full dealing with protecting those in the city and taking down others connected with the Gate," Mitsuki replied keeping to a somewhat aloof tone to keep up her Contractor aspects while also keeping somewhat herself for others that they might interact with.

"How's your leg? Has it healed up by now?" The police chief sipped on her coffee she'd ordered while Mitsuki sipped on a hot tea.

"It's been healed for a little while." She gave a small shrug. "Doesn't bother me anymore."

"That's good. And Li's arm?"

"It's healed as well."

"Good." She gave a small pause as she looked to the dark liquid in her cup a moment before bringing her chocolate gaze back up to two-toned ones. "Is he still in the dark about who you are? I mean, with the memory erasing of that night?"

"I..." Mitsuki looked down at the slight steam rising from the surface of her tea as she held the cup in both hands. She hated to lie but it was the only way to keep his alias as much in the clear of suspicion as possible. "I still don't wish him to see me as a monster." It was the best she could do with keeping her answer vague and yet not outright lie.

"But there's still the possibility that he'll accept you for being you," Kirihara pointed out. "I mean, he did come to your side while you were paying your obeisance."

"I know. Just..." She gave another pause trying to think how to put the words correctly. "Knowing about others like me out there and with the Dolls and spectres and such...sometimes it gets overwhelming. Having that burdened weight of knowledge on your shoulders can be stressful in of itself. I'm sure he's got enough weight on his shoulders to deal with being away from home and all and in a big city like Tokyo. Doing his jobs to get by and his studies...I really don't want to add to that burden."

"Yeah I guess I can understand that." Kirihara gave a nod before sipping her coffee again. She then turned and reached into her purse, pulling out some papers of some graphs and data that were all too familiar to her. "I had some questions to ask." She laid the papers down so Mitsuki could see. MN-008 was at the top of the page. "Kanami sent these to me. She made note that you've been using your powers recently, especially on several days for an extended amount of time but at fairly low levels." She furrowed her brow slightly. "Is there a reasoning for that?"

Mitsuki looked to the data graphs before her. She figured that Kirihara would keep an eye on her activity so she'd been coming up with a good reason why she'd been using her power more frequently. Especially since she'd already mentioned that she wanted to continue doing the little experiment her brother had been doing by not using his powers and seeing if there was a reaction to her emotions.

"Yes I was trying out a few attempts at seeing how far my powers went with going beyond the electrical aspects," Mitsuki lied, keeping her tone smooth and even. "If my brother's went beyond that into molecular manipulation and I have his same powers, I wanted to try out seeing if I could harness them to do something good with them." The police chief gave a blink while raising her eyebrow at the younger girl. "But I've not made much progress trying to figure out anything good to use it for other than the electrical aspects." She gave a small pause. "However, I have found that it's rather interesting holding metallic objects and allowing my power to flow through it."

"Letting your power flow through metallic objects?"

"Yeah. Like um..." Mitsuki looked down at the roll of silverware off to the side before pulling out the knife and held it in her hand. She glanced around, thankful that they were off in a corner and her back was to the rest of the seating area. Calling up her powers, her eyes gave a gleam of red as Kirihara gave a small gasp at her doing so. However, the blue synchrotron radiation didn't appear around her as she held up the knife a little where a few blue sparks of electricity were flickering off it before she cut her power and the red glow left her eyes again.

"Are you crazy doing that in public?" Kirihara hissed a little, though she was equally amazed seeing what she'd done with the knife.

"If I keep my power down to a low level, it won't enact my synchrotron radiation from showing," Mitsuki pointed out as she put the knife down off to the side with the rest of the silverware. "It comes in handy sometimes." She gave a small smile thinking back to when Huang had been tailing her that one day. "Like not too long ago, I helped pull someone from the street before they got ran over by a car that I'm sure was stolen since the police were chasing them. I had just enough time to bring up my power to a low enough level and push off the car from the side as it went past to engage the electronics of the car and make it come to a stop and unable to open for a few so the culprit couldn't escape when the police caught up to them."

"That was reckless," Kirihara gasped slightly. "What if you miscalculated and got run over yourself? I'm sure Li would have been upset if you got injured or killed."

"I know. It was a reckless move but I didn't want the driver to have the possibility of running over anyone else in their path further along." She looked down at her tea before taking a sip. "I would have felt bad for the person or people that possibly got hurt knowing I had a chance to put a halt to it sooner. Even if I might not know them, there is always a chance that maybe our paths might cross in the future and become acquainted as friends. Or maybe Li or even you might know them. But if they were killed before that possibility happened..." She pulled her lips into a thin line.

"I understand what you're trying to say," Kirihara nodded with a thoughtful look. She gave a pause before flipping a few pages and BK-201 was up at the top of the page this time. "Kanami also noticed that BK-201's activity has been a little interesting as well." She pointed to one of the graphs. "She noticed that during a few periods that yours was active, his also seemed to be activated. Levels fluctuated but seemed on similar grounds as yours was."

"Really?" Mitsuki gave her best surprised look at the papers in front of her. "That's unusual. Maybe he had some mission or whatever it is assassins like him do at that particular time?"

"I thought of that but I had no reports of him being sighted anywhere," the policewoman replied with a furrow of her brow. "Even when some were in the middle of the daytime. Normally he tends to work more at night given his getup is pitch black and certainly the cover of darkness makes him harder to stand out I've noticed."

"Hmm. That is still unusual." Mitsuki gave a shrug while furrowing her brow as well before taking another drink of her tea. She was doing everything she possibly could to not draw any further suspicion to the data linking the two of them together. "I honestly don't know what to make of it. But hopefully you can figure it out. You're pretty smart." She gave a small smile as Kirihara gave her a blink. "Plus, Li said he noticed it too. And that from his point of view from that time he helped you with that party, pretty brave. Like I said, that's one of the reasons he admires you in a friendly sort of manner."

"W-well I guess...uh...thanks." Kirihara gave a small blush at the comment. Mitsuki just gave her another small smile before drinking the rest of her tea down.

Suddenly, Kirihara's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out before giving a silent apologetic look to the black and white haired girl then answered it.

"Kirihara," she spoke into the phone. "Yes. Yes." She gave a furrow of her brow slightly. "Alright. I'm on my way."

"Is something the matter?" Mitsuki asked with a small hint of curiosity in her voice and on her face as the older woman snapped her phone shut before standing.

"Another Contractor has been spotted not far from here and causing a bit of a scene that my team is trying to handle," she spoke up before picking up her cup, slugged the rest of her coffee down, then set it on the table again. "I should go back them up."

"Mind if I come along?" Mitsuki stood up as well.

"I..." Kirihara mused over the offer a second. Given the others of her team didn't know she was a Contractor or that she even knew about them, it might be tricky to explain her being with her. But on the other hand, if Mitsuki could be of help taking the Contractor down like she said with the deal they made, that would work as well. If she ended up revealing herself to the rest of her team, then she'd just have to explain that little bit to them. "Sure. Come on."

Following her out to the blue Porsche, Mitsuki got into the passenger seat and buckled her belt before the police chief tore down the road towards the area she'd been told about on the phone. When she arrived, Kirihara quickly jumped out of the car after parking it and ran towards her team at the door to the building they were in front of. Mitsuki got out and stood near the car watching.

"W-what's Yuuki doing here?" Saitou asked confused as he looked back over towards the car where she stood. Kouno also gave a confused blink.

"I'll explain later," Kirihara answered. "Right now let's focus on getting this Contractor taken care of."

"Well from what we have, the Contractor is inside," Kouno said bringing her up to speed. "The door's been rigged with some sort of electrical sensors to notify him if we enter through them."

"Electrical sensors?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow before glancing back at Mitsuki before looking at the building. There was a vent with a missing cover out of reach of any of them to climb up to alone. Plus it was rather small. However, if someone that was more petite built could reach it, they might be able to fit through.

"Hey Yuuki, will you come here for a second?" Kirihara called as she turned to look at the smaller built girl. The black and white haired girl came over to them.

"Y-yes?" she asked, keeping her tone light-hearted and not as emotionless for Saitou and Kouno's sake.

"Do you see that vent over there?" Kirihara pointed it out to her as she nodded. "Do you think there might be a way for you to get up there?"

"Hmm." Mitsuki looked up at it as she went closer just a little bit. "Yeah I think I could if I had a small boost up to it." She turned to look back at the three of them. "What do you need me to do?"

"Chief," Kouno started to say in protest.

"It's fine. She knows about Contractors," Kirihara cut in. The other two blinked and looked at her. "The doors have been wired with an electrical sensor system that'll notify the Contractor if we try to come in through them. Do you think you can take care of that little problem if we can get you inside?"

"Yes I think I should be able to handle it," she replied with a nod. "And the Contractor in question?"

"Let us try to handle that. You get the door open alright?" Kirihara gave her a look that silently said she was going to do everything possible to not blow Mitsuki's secret if she could help it.

"I can do that," Mitsuki nodded. She was grateful that the police chief was trying her best not to spill the fact that she was a Contractor to the other two. After all, as long as she was inside out of sight, she could just call on her power and zap the sensors off and make it look like she found the switch and turn it off instead.

"Okay. Saitou, help her get up to the vent then," Kirihara instructed. Her subordinate looked at Mitsuki with a blink but she just gave him a small smile.

"O-okay."

Going over to the side of the building with her, she climbed up on his shoulders and tried to reach for the vent but was still a little short. She looked down at Saitou holding her legs steady for her.

"If you're okay with it, I'll have to make a jump for it off your shoulders," she spoke up. "I should be able to reach it then."

"O-okay. Go ahead and do it but be careful," Saitou replied as he let go of her legs a little so she could crouch down a tad.

"Alright. On three. One, two...three."

Launching herself up in the air with enough momentum, she reached up and grasped the edge of the vent and pulled herself up and inside the hole. She was grateful for the training Hei had been giving her to build up her strength in her arms to be able to do this sort of manoeuvre. Glancing back down at the three below, she gave a nod before making her way into the darkness of the vent shaft. She was going to have to take it slow and steady while being quiet as well so the Contractor inside didn't hear her.

As she made her way deeper inside, she really wished she could call on her power just enough to have her synchrotron radiation light the way but knew that was a bad idea. If there were any openings where the Contractor was at, surely he'd see the blue light and know she was coming. She continued slowly, feeling along the way until she came upon a vent opening and looked through the slits to see an empty room below. If she could get out here, she might be able to sneak back towards the front door and disable the sensors.

Giving a push on the vent cover, it didn't budge. And what little light she had to see from the room, the cover had four bolts securing it to the shaft. She gave a small sigh of defeat. There was no way she could get that off silently if she tried to kick at it.

'Wait. I wonder...' she thought to herself as she looked down at her hand then at the bolts. If her ability went beyond electrical manipulation and able to change molecules, wouldn't that mean she could possibly change the bolts so they weren't there anymore? It was worth a try.

Bringing up her power, her synchrotron radiation outlined her softly as she put her finger up to one of the bolts and concentrated. This was a bit of a risk since she'd never tried this before. If she could only make the bolts disappear...

Feeling the surge of power bubble up from within her, the bolt suddenly gave a soft glow of blue to match the one outlining her. Then in a split second, it suddenly disintegrated into nothing but dust.

'It...it worked?' she thought to herself pulling her finger back to inspect the hole where it had been at. She gave a smile to herself before doing it to the other two, leaving the last one on but loosened it a bit so the cover could shift open for her to get out.

Lowering herself to the floor, Mitsuki surveyed the area. It looked like some sort of small office room area. With a quick scan over the couple of desks, she found a couple of knife-like letter openers. She snatched those up and stuck them in her back pocket before making her way to the door that was closed. Opening it a small crack, she looked out to the hallway to find it empty before opening it a little more and quickly surveyed the area like Hei had instructed her in some impromptu infiltration scenarios he'd concocted while in the warehouse they'd been training in since there had been a few small office-like rooms on one side of the building that had been empty.

Sneaking her way through the hall, she kept her eyes open and her senses alert. There was definitely someone she could tell was in the room up ahead as she stopped to listen just outside of it. She could hear talking and figured he might be on the phone with someone. Either way, she wasn't going to go against Kirihara's wishes by taking him out. That and Hei would be doubly upset to know she tried to do so without Kirihara and her team to back her up. So instead, she silently moved through the hallway towards the front door where she found the electrical sensor hooked up to it. With a quick glance around again, she brought up her power and zapped it so it shorted out.

"I know where he is," she spoke up in a whisper as she let them inside. "Follow me."

Silently making her way back towards the door she'd heard the talking in, she paused when she rounded the corner to find the door open. Another door further down that had been closed was also open. Just as Kirihara started making her way slowly towards the door with her gun drawn at the ready with Saitou and Kouno just behind her, the Contractor came out of the second open door.

"Freeze!" Kirihara spoke up pointing her gun at him as he spotted them. Instead of doing as told, the Contractor's eyes gave their red gleam while blue light outlined him as he called on his powers. With a quick raise of his hand, he put his palm towards the police chief as ripples of compressed energy shot towards her. Mitsuki reacted quickly by tackling her out of the way before they exploded a chunk of the wall behind where Kirihara had been standing.

Standing quickly as the Contractor turned and started to run, Mitsuki tore down the hall after him.

"Yuuki! Wait!" Saitou called as he went over to Kirihara with Kouno to make sure she was okay as she stood back up.

"Stop right there!" Mitsuki spoke up nearly catching up to the other as he turned and called upon his power again and sent a blast at her. She quickly dodged out of the way like Hei would have and reached for one of the letter openers in her pocket still. With a quick move, she flung it at the Contractor as he turned to retreat again. It went back into the back of his knee area, causing him to tumble to the floor with a cry in agony. She had the second in hand already as she approached him while the other three were catching up. She gave a similar look Hei had given when he confronted her after finding out she was a Contractor herself. It was nothing but what the deadly cold Reaper could give.

"W-who the hell are you?" he asked, speaking in Mandarin, as he looked at her confused. This gave her a slight surprise since she hadn't been expecting to be talked to in Chinese. She hadn't heard what he had been saying through the door very well since it had been muffled and he'd talked quiet enough she couldn't discern the words he had spoken.

"You're aware of the Black Reaper?" she asked in Mandarin as well. He gave a blink realising she could understand him.

"T-That Contractor said to be the deadliest?" He gave a nervous nod.

"Then you'll know what's good for you and surrender when I tell you I'm just as deadly as he is." She made her tone cold and lethal sounding as she gripped the letter opener in her hand at her side. He gave a small gulp.

"I-I surrender!" The Contractor put his free hand in the air while his other was holding onto the spot where he'd pulled the other letter opener from, which was bleeding a bit as the other three approached, guns pointed at the ready.

"You speak Japanese at all?" Mitsuki asked as she softened her look so it wasn't so cold as she glanced over her shoulder at the other three then looked back down at him.

"N-not really," he replied.

"He doesn't speak Japanese," Mitsuki spoke up switching to Japanese as she turned to them while keeping an eye on the Contractor. "Looks like he speaks Mandarin."

"Will you translate for us then?" Kirihara asked as she glared down at the Contractor looking up at them. She knew some Mandarin but not enough to interrogate their culprit.

"Sure." She turned to look at the Contractor again.

"Ask him what he's doing here," Kirihara asked. Mitsuki translated for her.

"I..." He glanced to the three others then to her. "I'll talk only if they guarantee they won't shoot me." Dark brown eyes glanced down to the letter opener in Mitsuki's hand. "And you don't stab me."

"Very well." She twirled it slightly in her hand before bringing it behind her and stuck it in her back pocket before showing her hands empty to him. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. But...can I ask one more thing?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips and eyed him. "Can I braid your hair?" Mitsuki gave a blink as she dropped her hands off her hips. "It's part of my payment. I have to braid something..."

"What is it?" Kirihara asked confused at what was going on.

"He's got to make his payment," Mitsuki replied keeping her eyes on the Contractor. "It involves braiding something. In this case, my hair." The three gave blinks at the two of them, especially the Contractor.

"Talk about weird obeisances..." Kouno muttered. "But I guess I've heard of worse."

"Fine. But if he tries anything..." Kirihara spoke up narrowing her eyes on him.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered," Mitsuki replied before kneeling down and turned around to the Contractor. The man reached up as he pulled her hair back and ran his fingers through it a few times before braiding it back into a single braid behind her. As he finished, he suddenly grabbed her around the middle with one arm and brought his other up across her holding the letter opener that had been stuck in his leg, pointing it at the side of her neck.

"I'll stab her in the jugular quicker than you can shoot," the Contractor spoke up still using Mandarin as the other three raised their guns again. Kirihara did understand enough to get what was going on. She looked to Mitsuki that remained calm and collected as the Contractor held the letter opener to her neck. A sense of understanding passed between them and she slowly lowered her gun.

"C-Chief. W-what are you doing?" Saitou asked glancing at her confused along with Kouno.

"Stand down," she replied. Kouno went to open his mouth to protest. "Just do it."

Lowering their guns, they took a step back. The Contractor shifted his gaze between all three of them confused. With a sudden movement, Mitsuki brought her hand up and grabbed his wrist of the hand holding the letter opener. Jerking his arm up as she brought her other arm up enough, she then jabbed her elbow back into his ribs on his side. The Contractor gave a wheezing gasp, letting up on his hold on her middle that she was able to pull away from him a bit. Then with a quick manoeuvre, she flipped around along with flipping him over so his chest was pressed against the floor while jerking his arm that had the letter opener up hard enough to hear a popping sound in his shoulder. He gave a yelp, letting go of his makeshift weapon as she put a knee into his back. She brought her other hand up and gave a smack on the back of his head while calling on her power just enough to zap him unconscious as she made contact. Gladly, her back was turned to the others so Saitou and Kouno didn't see her eyes give their red gleam since she kept her power low enough that her synchrotron radiation didn't show up.

Feeling the Contractor's resistance go slack as he went unconscious, Mitsuki slowly let go of him as she let her power fade so her eyes lost their gleam before turning to look at the three of them. Saitou and Kouno had looks of surprise written all over their faces while Kirihara just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I guess I knocked him unconscious," she spoke up as she slowly stood and brushed herself off a little before giving an 'oops' sort of look on her face while rubbing the back of her head in a similar fashion that Hei did when portraying his Li alias.

"Holy crap! Where'd you learn to do that?" Kouno asked stunned as he looked at her.

"I've had self defence lessons," she replied still giving a similar Li styled nervous sort of laugh. Just those sorts of lessons came from Hei since he had done a few drills with her putting her in a position of similar stakes. He'd been the one to pretend to be her attacker so she could practice after showing her what to do with her pretending to be his attacker. Of course, he'd apologised afterwards when he'd had to flip her over and have her land on her stomach like so. She'd told him it was alright since it was important for her to know how to handle herself in those situations.

"Geez. Who was your instructor?" Kouno gave an appreciative whistle. "'Cause they certainly did well teaching you."

"Ah just a Chinese instructor," she replied with a small chuckle. It wasn't a lie either.

"Oh yeah. You're half Chinese," Kouno pointed out, recalling when he and Saitou had lunch with her and Hei that she'd mentioned her mother had been from China. She just gave a smile and nodded.

"Guess I'll call in for backup," Kirihara spoke up as she looked to the Contractor still unconscious while pulling out her phone after holstering her gun. She dialled the number before putting the phone to her ear as she gave their location.

"I guess we've got to thank you for your help," Saitou spoke up as he and Kouno put their guns away as well. Kouno went over to roll the Contractor over onto his back, seeing his eyes closed from being unconscious.

"Ah. It was no trouble," Mitsuki replied humbly with a soft smile to him. "Honestly." She gave a pause looking to the Contractor still unconscious. "Though he might be feeling in pain when he wakes up. I'm not sure if I dislocated his shoulder when I yanked his arm up with that popping sound." She rubbed the back of her head again. "I just kind of reacted."

"Well I have to hand it to you, you were pretty handy throwing that...what was it?" Saitou asked as Kouno picked up the letter opener that was on the ground and cringed a bit.

"Looks like a letter opener," he spoke up looking to Mitsuki.

"I sort of swiped them off a couple of desks in the room I managed to get out of the vent shaft." She pulled the other out and twirled it a little between her fingers. "I've had a bit of practice trying to throw objects like knives and such. I've seen it in a few movies before and thought it would be fun to learn just because it looked interesting." She gave a small laugh. "I mean, who can't resist wanting to feel like some ninja assassin or whatever. There was this one movie with this guy that went around helping others out though he was kind of a vigilante of sorts. Still he was pretty cool for a character." She gave a small pause as she looked to the letter opener in her hands. "Though learning to throw them efficiently was hard work. It took a lot of practice."

"I don't think I've ever met someone who wanted to learn that sort of thing for fun," Kouno commented as he set the one he'd picked up off to the side. She just gave a smile before twirling hers again and stuck it back in her back pocket, looking to the Contractor.

"One moment," she spoke up before meandering down the hall. The other three blinked, watching her as she found a closed door before opening it and went inside. She came back a moment later with a box in her hand.

Stopping next to the Contractor, she knelt down and gently rolled him over again before opening the box, revealing that it was a first aid kit. She used the scissors inside it to cut away the part of his jeans at the back of his knee that was sort of bloodied up from the wound she'd given him before cleaning it up a bit. Then she put some gauze and a cloth bandage around it. Lastly, she moved up to inspect his shoulder before shifting it and a small popping sound as it went back into place. Thankfully the Contractor was still unconscious. Even Kirihara cringed a little hearing it pop back into place.

Hearing sirens in the distance approaching, Mitsuki backed off after picking up the kit and returned it, washing her hands, then returned to them. She remained off to the side watching as backup arrived and hauled the Contractor after they tranquillized him before getting him to one of the vehicles set up to transport him away.

"So I'm safe to assume you obviously know about Contractors huh?" Kouno spoke up as he wandered over to where she was standing watching the scene unfold. Saitou came over as well while they watched Kirihara give off orders.

"Yes I do know about them," she replied.

"How long have you known about them?" He gave her a curious look.

"A couple of years actually."

"Really? That long?" Saitou asked curiously. "You didn't tell anyone else about them did you?"

"Nah." She gave a shrug. "I thought about it but I didn't want to seem like I was crazy or anything."

"Well...how did you come to know about them?" Kouno asked this time.

"During that train wreck a couple of years back."

"Wait... _you_ were in that train wreck?" Kouno's eyes went wide along with Saitou's. She gave a nod. "There were reports of blue light seen along the entire wreck but no one could tell what happened other than no one's injuries were severe."

"Not true." They both gave blinks of confusion at her. "I almost died that day."

"But...how?"

"My brother saved everyone." They blinked confused again. "He was the Contractor that caused the blue light." She looked down at her hands that she turned so her palms were up. "I had a shard of glass that punctured my lungs and I basically was drowning in my own blood. He knew I wasn't going to live much longer. I saw his eyes gleam red and that beautiful blue light surrounding him before everything went black as I went unconscious. I woke up in the hospital a week later with only a minor scar where the shard of glass had been in the shape of a snowflake. Even though his name was Yue for moon, he got called Xue a lot because of his snow white hair and that he loved snowflakes. So I knew he was responsible for saving everyone on the train." She gave a pause as she closed her hands slightly still looking down at them. "I'm not sure what all happened but I do know he probably used up too much power to do whatever he did to save everyone and he's not around anymore because of it."

"I-I'm sorry about that," Saitou spoke up, giving her a sympathetic look as she brought her gaze back up to the two of them.

"But...you didn't know he was a Contractor before the wreck?"

"No. He hid it from me since the time we were twelve shortly after the Gates appeared and a Contractor killed our parents. Being my older twin, he wanted to protect me and became a Contractor to protect us both from being next." She gave a pause. "But I reacted badly and called him a monster and he erased my memories of that night."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"He left me a letter I found a couple of months after the wreck explaining everything from Contractors, Dolls, powers, obeisances, and spectres. He also explained that night to me and why he decided to keep it secret."

"But...Contractors don't have emotions and many don't even have family ties any longer when they become one," Saitou pointed out.

"His obeisance was to feel human emotions." The two blinked in surprise at her. "He killed the Contractor that attacked us back then by zapping him with his power then when his obeisance kicked in and he was feeling guilty about the whole thing and seeing how I reacted, he knew he had to _feel_ in order to protect me. Being twins, we had shared everything and I guess you could call it that twin intuition that we could tell something was wrong without saying anything. If he suddenly stopped being emotionally responsive to me or anything else he used to love, I'd know. And he didn't want to lose me like we just did with our parents. So he erased my memory and used his power a little every day to kick in his obeisance to last awhile without me, our grandparents we went to live with in China, or our friends know." She gave a small pause and smiled softly. "Though, he did write in his letter that was dated a few days before the wreck that for the past six months, he'd been trying out an experiment of not using his powers and seeing if he could feel those emotions he once had naturally so long ago. The day that the wreck happened, he chose without the effects of his obeisance dictating him to use his powers and save not just me but everyone else. He had written to me saying he was beginning to feel on his own again so I know that somehow maybe he was evolving for a Contractor. It's the only logical explanation I can think of to describe it."

"That's...wow..." Kouno spoke up at a loss for words.

"Does the Chief know about it all?" Saitou asked.

"Yeah. I actually explained it somewhat while waiting for you to arrive that one night that the one Contractor attacked us," she nodded then smiled softly. "I'm just glad I didn't have to have my memories erased with M.E." She gave a small pause looking to Kirihara still dealing with some of the other officers. "I'd have hated to lose the bravery that my brother showed in giving his life taken from me."

"I have one more question," Kouno asked her. She tilted her head slightly. "You said your brother had snow white hair but yours is two toned. Was that really from genetics?"

"Actually, my hair was pure black like my father's up until the train wreck," she replied with a small sigh. "Whatever my brother did to save me obviously affected me enough to make my hair change since it was like this when I woke up in the hospital." She reached her hand up and touched the white part of her hair that was still braided back into the loose braid by the Contractor earlier. "Same with my eyes since they were dark brown like my father's while our mother had the same colour that my brother had along with his hair. But I really don't mind the change. In a way, I suppose it's a parting gift that my brother gave me to let me know he saved my life and he'll always be protecting me, even if he's not here physically anymore." It was the truth after all and the closest she was comfortable to get with telling them she was basically a Contractor herself right now, even if she wasn't a true Contractor like Amber had said.

"Sorry about the wait," Kirihara spoke up to Mitsuki as she headed over towards them just then.

"It's not a problem," she replied with a soft smile back as she dropped her hand away from her hair. "I was just explaining my brother to them with the train wreck and how that's where I learned about Contractors from."

"Ah. I see. Guess that saves me explaining how you know about them," Kirihara nodded before glancing to her watch. "It's almost six thirty already?"

"Oh. Li will be back from work soon." Mitsuki gave a small sigh. "I was thinking of making some dinner since I'm sure he'll be hungry by time he's done with work." She gave a chuckle.

"I can take you home if you want," Kirihara offered.

"Will you need a statement from me again like last time?"

Kirihara gave a look to her subordinates that just shrugged. "Nah. I think I can handle it without one this time." She gave a nod for the door to head outside to her car.

"Hey tell Li I said hi okay?" Saitou spoke up with a smile at her.

"Alright." She gave the two a smile before pulling the other letter opener out of her back pocket then handed it to Kouno. "It goes to one of the desks down the hall if you want to put it back. If not, I'm sure they can always get another." Kouno gave a blink as she chuckled before following the police chief back out to her car.

"So you didn't tell them about you being a Contractor did you?" Kirihara spoke up as they made their way down the road.

"No. I figured they probably had enough shock seeing me able to take down that Contractor on my own."

"Speaking of that, did you zap him unconscious when you hit him?" Mitsuki gave a small _eh heh_ laugh similar to Hei's he did as his alias while rubbing the back of her head slightly. "I figured since you took a minute to turn around." She realised that Mitsuki had obviously kept her power low enough to not show off her synchrotron radiation like she had demonstrated earlier at the cafe.

"I didn't want to chance him waking up before your backup arrived."

"Well...thank you. You really did help out a lot back there."

"Like I said, it was no problem." She gave a small smile. "I was happy to assist."

"Have...have you ever thought about joining up with the Force at all?" Kirihara asked after several minutes passed as she continued to drive Mitsuki back to her apartment. The younger girl turned to look at the policewoman with a blink of surprise.

"Like...on your team?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean with your skills certainly you would be a good asset to my team. Plus, didn't you say you wanted to continue with your brother's goals of helping those out in need?"

"I..."

Mitsuki averted her gaze towards her hands in her lap as she turned them so her palms were facing up at her. As much as that idea sounded nice to be able to do, she also didn't want to pose a problem for Hei. Especially if they came across each other while she was on duty. She'd _have_ to try to stop him then but that would go against her deal with helping him out, even if that wasn't the case anymore. It was more of the fact that she'd be part of the police force with a wanted Contractor as her boyfriend, even if they didn't know anything about that connection of him using an alias.

"I honestly don't know," she finally replied with a shrug. "I mean, certainly it would be continuing on my brother's work in a way with helping others out but at the same time, I wouldn't want to worry Li at all about getting into a dangerous position should something go sour. And I'd really miss my job I have now with my best friend. Plus my boss watches over me too. He was my brother's best friend and I kind of look up to him like an older brother too, much like my best friend is like an older sister."

"Your boss was your brother's best friend?" Kirihara glanced at her. "Does he...?"

"Yeah. I recently asked him about my brother," she replied while clasping her hands together on her lap. "Turned out, my brother had actually used his power to help save him from a Contractor attack. When Yue turned to him and told him he was supposed to erase his memories about him, Kaito didn't want him to." Kirihara gave a surprised blink. "He told me that my brother said he would allow him to keep his memories on the condition he didn't state a single word to anyone about him being a Contractor, especially to me. I guess he told him everything too and I ended up telling Kaito that I was now a Contractor too."

"What did he say about that?"

"He was just glad I was safe and that he missed Yue." She gave a small smile. "He doesn't see me as any different because of being a Contractor just like he didn't see Yue as being any different either. I'm just really glad for that." She looked out the window as Kirihara pulled into the parking lot of her apartment area and stopped outside the doorway.

"Maybe you can still talk to Li about everything," Kirihara spoke up as Mitsuki went to open the door.

"I...I guess I'll see." She gave a small shrug. "For now, I'll leave it be."

"Thank you again for your help Yuuki." Mitsuki gave a nod and smile as she got out and shut the door behind her. Kirihara watched her walk towards the door as she pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and went inside before pulling away.

Sighing, Mitsuki went upstairs and inside to her apartment, leaning against the door with a sigh after shutting it. Hei would no doubt say what she did today was a bit risky with stopping that Contractor in front of Saitou and Kouno like that. But at least the three of them didn't seem suspicious of her fighting movements she'd made and connecting them to how Hei moved. At least if they really paid full attention to his movements and compared it with hers. She gave another sigh as she went towards the kitchen to get some dinner started.

Finishing up the last bit of cooking dinner, she heard the door open quietly before shutting. There was a small shuffle of Hei probably taking his shoes and jacket off before silence. But she could sense his presence as he came up behind her a moment later, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Have a good day at work?" she asked with a soft chuckle as he planted a few kisses on the side of her neck.

"It wasn't anything extraordinary," he replied resting his chin on her shoulder still holding her as she stirred the last of the food. Turning off the burner, she set the spoon off to the side on the counter. She then turned around in his arms before wrapping her arms up around his shoulders. "In fact, a customer irritated me quite a bit. But as usual, I had to act accordingly."

"Well how about dinner then I'll help you relax?" She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm. That sounds like a plan," he chuckled softly as he gave her another quick kiss before releasing her.

Sitting down to eat, he then went to grab a shower afterwards. She got one as well while he relaxed on the couch. When she came back to the living room, she knelt down in front of the couch and had Hei flip over on his stomach. She then brought her hands up to his shoulders and started massaging them. He gave a small groaning sigh as he felt himself starting to relax.

Getting an idea, she called on her powers, keeping them at a low frequency to give a little stimulation while she continued massaging his shoulders, neck, and down his back bared to her. He gave a sigh in content while she gently rubbed the tension out of him for several more minutes before pulling her hands away as she cut her power.

"What would I ever do without you?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her with a soft smile on his lips. He then shifted a little before sitting up slowly and rolled over so he was leaning against the arm of the couch with his legs stretched out along it. She gave a chuckle as she got up before sitting down in his lap facing him.

"I don't know." She leaned her forehead against his for a moment before he brought his hands up underneath her shirt and started kneading her lower back with his fingers. She gave a contented sigh before leaning her head against his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle as he called on his powers and did the same to her while gently kneading his fingers up along her back to her shoulders and neck for several minutes.

Finding she had fallen asleep in his arms, he gave a soft smile as he brushed a little hair out of her face. She must have had a bit of a day while he was working. He'd just have to ask her how it was later. For now, he'd let her sleep.

Shifting slowly as to not disturb her into waking, Hei slid out from underneath her before standing and picked her up in his arms. Then carrying her down to her bed, he tucked her in. Double checking everything locked up and turned off for the night, he returned to her room and slid in beside her, pulling her close in his arms. He gave a soft nuzzle to her neck as he closed his eyes and slipped off into the unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I wanted to give more interactions with Kirihara and her team while Mitsuki kept her little secret of being a Contractor from the other two. And show off what she's been learning from Hei of course. *grins*  
Anyway, thanks again for patiently waiting on updates. Any and all comments, reviews, and critiques are wonderful! *hands out pocky*


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! Been getting colder here with autumn fast turning towards winter. Hoping the snow won't show up before Halloween though. But I have a feeling it'll be here sooner than wanted. *snickers* Anyway, here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Five-

Hei gave a sigh as he walked up the stairs to his apartment with a couple of bags full of groceries in his hands. He was restless, thinking about Mitsuki. It had been a couple of days since seeing her due to a mission he'd had to do that had needed him to be at his apartment for the time being. Thankfully it was over as of last night but Huang had said to remain at his apartment just in case the Syndicate was watching. He'd listened but honestly, he really just wanted to go back to her apartment and curl up with her in his arms.

As he reached the top of the stairs and turned to go down the walkway to his door, he noticed two older ladies standing in front of his door. He gave a mental sigh wondering what the two of them were doing there as he gave a slight pause in his step as they gave a knock to his door.

"Hello. You live here?" the lady with the dark hair asked as they turned their heads to look at him after noticing him standing there.

"Yes," Hei replied as he started walking towards them again, keeping to his alias' tone.

"Wonderful. This must be divine fate Sister," she spoke as she looked to the medium brown haired lady beside her.

"Yes," the other lady replied as she turned to look at Hei.

"Young man we're here to share good news that will change your life forever," the dark haired lady spoke. Hei gave them a blink as he stopped in front of them.

"Knowledge, tranquillity, and life everlasting could be yours," the brown haired lady spoke up.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now," Hei spoke up trying to keep polite with the ladies. Honestly, he really just wanted to roll his eyes at them and tell them to get lost.

"You're never too busy to improve your spiritual well-being," the dark haired lady smiled.

"Quite right. Never too busy," the brown haired lady added.

"All I want to do right now is put my groceries away." Hei brought his right hand up to reach for his keys in his pocket. He really wanted to make his food and not deal with all this. Then he could relax and hopefully get some sleep later and go back to Mitsuki's in the morning.

"Well, in that case, let us help you." The dark haired lady grabbed his bag out of his right hand and turned, opening it so the other lady could look inside as well.

"No...you don't..."

"Please, we insist," the dark haired lady cut him off. "Oh look at this!"

"My, my. So many healthy, natural foods," the brown haired lady commented.

"Um...I really need to get them into the refrigerator," Hei pointed out. He was about to his limits dealing with them right at that moment.

"Oh we'll do it for you," they both said together as they turned to him. "In fact, we'll also cook."

"We'll make you a dinner that will nourish your body," the dark haired lady smiled.

"And tell you how to nourish your soul," the brown haired lady added afterwards.

"Thanks but I really have to be somewhere soon." Preferably away from both of them. Though it was more along the lines that Mao was supposed to drop by and he didn't need them to see Mao.

"But do you know where we will all be soon?" the dark haired lady asked.

"We do!" They were in unison again as they smiled and raised their right hands.

Hei found himself so irritated inwardly while trying to keep his composure that the bag in his left hand slipped off his fingers and landed on the ground beside his feet. He heard the sound of his eggs give a small crack. No doubt a couple had to have broken.

"Sister, give this fine young man one of our pamphlets," the dark haired lady said as she looked to the other one.

"I think you'll find this track to be most enlightening," the other spoke as she pulled a pamphlet out and held it up to reveal a blonde haired woman in some blue-green cloaked outfit with her arms raised outwards.

"Isn't she heavenly?" It was the dark haired lady. "This is our beloved founder."

"There's a spiritual longing in you isn't there? It must be the Gate's will that we found you."

"The Gate?" Hei gave a slightly curious-like tone to his voice.

"Oh yes. You're interested in the Gate are you?" The brown haired lady gave him a curious look while smiling.

"We can tell you so much. But we can show you even more if you just join us." The dark haired lady smiled. "We're worshippers of the Holy Gate. We can transform your life the same way it did ours young man."

"You've heard of us haven't you? The Fraternal Order of the Holy Gate, also known as Friends of the Gate?" A smile was on the brown haired lady's lips as she waited for Hei to answer.

"Um...no honestly, I haven't." And he really hadn't since he never paid attention to that sort of thing. "Um, can I just take the pamphlet and look it over? And can I have my bag back? I really do need to get these in the fridge and get ready to go make my appointment. I really cannot be late for it." If there was any sort of god listening to his prayers right now, he hoped like hell these ladies would just go away.

"Well..." The dark haired lady looked to her partner before holding out his bag for him to take. "I suppose we shouldn't keep you from your appointment."

"There will be an open meeting for the public next week and we really hope to see you there." The brown haired lady held out the pamphlet for him to take as well.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to read it over and come." Hei gave a nod as he took his bag and the pamphlet before picking up his other bag. "Now would you please excuse me ladies." He went to pull his keys out as he took a step to push past them to get to his door. They took a few steps past him towards the stairs.

"Be sure to come. You will not be disappointed young man," the dark haired lady smiled. He gave them a nod and smile as they headed back to the stairs and down them again.

Opening his door and stepping inside before shutting it again, Hei leaned his back against it with a sigh. His irritation levels were at the point of being fried. He really wished Mitsuki was there with him so he could relax. But that was going to have to wait. With a sigh, he pulled his shoes off after locking the door before going to the fridge and started putting some of his groceries away. Sure enough, he found a couple of his eggs broken. He'd have to use those for part of his dinner tonight.

Finishing up putting his groceries away that needed to be in the fridge, he went over to his window and opened it to let in the fresh air. He sat down on the edge of it looking out towards the Gate hidden behind the wall in the distance with a sigh. Tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.

Getting up after sitting for a little bit, glad to have finally eased some of the tension of the irritation that had happened earlier from his mind, he went over to get dinner started. He grabbed out a bowl to put his rice in he was going to make and filled it with water. Then grabbing his rice, he poured the amount he wanted in before he was going to let it soak for a few moments. It was at that moment, he heard a familiar jingle just before the soft thump of feet landed on the floor behind him.

Turning to see the familiar black cat, he raised an eyebrow at the envelope in his mouth. Wiping his hands off, Hei went over to take the envelope from Mao.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it to find a picture of a woman in some sort of clothing that looked like it could be religious based.

"You've got another mission," the black cat spoke up as he went back over to the window and jumped up in it, enjoying the soft breeze blowing in. He turned to look at Hei as the kid walked back over to the sink and set the picture down in the dish strainer after tossing the envelope away where he'd already tossed the pamphlet earlier. "You're to infiltrate the Friends of the Gate."

"Friends of the Gate?" Hei asked, pretending to not know anything about it despite earlier dealing with the ladies. He didn't want Mao to know about that. All the cat Contractor would do would be to just laugh his ass off at him having to deal with that sort of thing and probably make some comment about why he was glad he was a cat.

"It's one of those Gate centred religions that have sprung up over the last few years," Mao spoke up as he turned his head towards Hei as the kid started washing his rice in the sink. "I'm starting to lose count of them all. Ever heard of them?"

"Yeah." From earlier that day anyway.

"Alma, their founder, our superiors want her star extinguished. Naturally that's where you come in."

Hei gave a silent sigh as he continued washing his rice. Great. Another mission before he even had a chance to relax and spend time with Mitsuki for a day at least?

"They're having an open house next week for new members of the faith. We have a mole in the group. That woman in the photo." Hei glanced over to the picture again. "She'll contact you once you're inside."

"Understood." Hei felt his irritation rising up a bit again. Now he was going to have to tell Mitsuki he'd be away a bit longer than expected.

"So what are you making for dinner?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hei glanced down to the black cat as he came over to inspect the bag of groceries sitting at his feet he was going to use. The feline gave a sniff as he stuck his head in the bag slightly.

"You making any fish?"

"No." Though he did have fish in the fridge he had bought anyway for Mao when he stopped by. But his feline teammate didn't need to know that. He'd just get a smartass remark from him about acting human.

"Well that's lame." Mao pulled his head out of the bag as he sat down and flicked his tail back and forth. "Mitsuki would have made me some."

"She's not here now is she?" Hei finished up with the rice before draining it, grabbed a pot to put it in, and get started with cooking it.

"No." Hei glanced to the feline as he turned his ears backwards and looked away, muttering quietly while flicking his tail some more. "Though I wish she was so she could make some fish."

Raising an eyebrow at Mao, Hei gave a small sigh before going over to the fridge and pulled out the fish. Mao looked up at him as he set it on the counter then stretched himself up to see what it was.

"You do have fish!" Mao pointed out as he gave a sniff, smelling it. "You're such a liar."

"No, you asked if I was making some. I said I wasn't." He leaned down to grab some of the vegetables out of his bag so he could get those started on being cut up.

"But you're making it now aren't you?"

"Only because you'll keep pestering me about it until I do." He recalled how Mitsuki would chuckle at how they'd bicker back and forth like some old time friends with how this conversation was going. Admittedly, he'd grown to like the sassy Contractor's comments at times, even if at first they irritated him a bit. It honestly did warm his heart a little when Mao was over for dinner when he was back at Mitsuki's and she'd laugh at a sassy comment. And especially if Yin came with him to enjoy dinner and she pulled the side of her mouth up into her fashion of a smile. Truly then it did feel like they were a family together. He wished at those times that Bai could be there with them like her old self, laughing along with Mitsuki at the sassy black cat's words.

Finishing up making dinner as the black cat curled up off to the side by the window, Hei set his fish on a plate for him to eat while he ate his food at the table he'd cleared off. Once he finished and cleaned up, he gathered his backpack up with his clothes he'd brought with him while there and the rest of the food from the fridge that would need to be ate up into the bags from earlier.

"Let me guess, you're going back to Mitsuki's?" Hei gave him a 'no duh' look. "Didn't Huang say it would probably be a good idea to stay here tonight just in case?"

"Yeah but if I'm going to be doing this mission right after the last one, I really don't care." He shrugged on his green jacket before slinging the backpack up onto his shoulders.

"Alright. I'll have details about the mission for you tomorrow then." Mao went over to the window and jumped up into it. "I guess I'll see you at Mitsuki's then."

Hearing his bell give a jingle as he jumped out the window, Hei gave a small sigh before going over and shut it with the curtain once more. Double checking he had everything he needed with him, he headed out of his apartment and on to Mitsuki's.

Coming inside her apartment, he found the light on in the living room and the faint sound of water running down the hall. She was obviously in the shower. Perfect. That would give him enough time to put his stuff away. He silently went into the kitchen and put the food away before going down to her room to put his bag down by his side of the dresser she'd given him to put some of his clothes in when he'd pretty much moved all his belongings over there.

Hearing the water shut off, he quickly ducked behind the door and waited. Sure enough, she came down a couple of moments later naked, since she'd left her towel back in the bathroom like she usually did when they were usually alone in the apartment. As she went past the door to go grab her pajamas, he slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gave a small squeak as she jumped a little, causing him to chuckle softly as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Catch you off guard?" he asked still chuckling.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight," she replied as she turned around in his arms before bringing her hands up around his shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He gave a soft moan as he held her closer to him.

"I couldn't stand to stay away another day," he replied after breaking the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She gave him a soft smile before he kissed her again then picked her up in his arms, took her over to the bed, and laid her down on it. He followed her down as he kissed her while her hands roamed down to his waist and tugged up on the bottom of his shirt.

Breaking the kiss long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head, he captured her lips again after she tossed his shirt to the side on the floor. With a quick manoeuvre, she flipped him over on his back, straddling his waist, and looked down at him with a small smile across her lips. He returned it with his own as he reached a hand up to cup her cheek before pulling her down for another kiss.

Feeling her hands roam down his sides to his waist again, she unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down, along with his boxers. He broke the kiss long enough to wriggle out of them as she tossed them aside before straddling his waist again. She could feel his arousal pressing against her as she leaned down and captured his lips then began rubbing herself up against him.

"Mmm...Mitsuki," he moaned softly at feeling her own body aroused as she rubbed against him. She gave her own soft moan as she kissed him again before shifting to have him enter her.

"W-wait. I need a..." he started to say as he broke the kiss.

"It's alright," she replied giving him a soft look. "While you were away, I took an added precaution and got some medicine." He gave a blink. "Plus, it's also a safety point in my cycle." She cupped his cheek. "Please let me just feel you, even if it's just once like this. Trust me."

Hei gave a blink at her pleading look in those two-toned orbs gazing at him. To be honest, he wanted to feel her too without any restrictions between them. If she was on medicine to keep her from getting pregnant and a safe point with her cycle, what harm could it do if it was just once?

Giving her a soft smile, he nodded in agreement with trusting her. She gave him a smile in return before kissing him as she guided him into her. A soft moan escaped both of their lips at the feel of the other before she started rocking her hips against his. He returned the gesture as he ran his hands down her back and held her around the waist. She leaned down and captured his lips then kissed down to his neck before calling on her power and directed it to stimulate him as she continued rocking her hips against his.

Hei gave a gasping moan at the sensation of her power along him within her in a soft pulse. He wouldn't have thought about using his power for something like this, but given if he was wearing a wrapper, the material wouldn't have allowed for this sort of experience to happen.

"Oh Mitsuki," he moaned softly as she leaned back a little to look down at him, eyes gleaming their red glow. He reached up and cupped her cheek as she smiled.

"Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Yes." He gave another soft moan before calling on his power, eyes giving their red glow. "Cut yours for a moment."

Doing as he asked but still leaving it on standby, she felt him direct his along himself within her this time. She gave a breathy moan at the feeling it left her as he continued to rock his hips up against hers for several moments before she gave a shudder as she hit her release, moaning his name. Continuing on with pleasuring her, Hei suggested they take turns pulsating their power to pleasure the other. She agreed with a soft moan as he also dragged his fingers lightly up along her back, directing his power across her skin softly. She kissed him along his neck, jaw, and lips allowing her power to lightly radiate off them as well. Finally, she gave a moan and shudder as she felt another release wash over her just before his own release ripped through him.

Laying her head down on his shoulder as she caught her breath, feeling both of their hearts racing in their chests pressed together, she couldn't help but feel happy. She gave a small nuzzle to his neck, which he lightly chuckled to; lightly running his fingertips across her back in slow circles, though both had cut their power already.

"I have to admit that was probably the best feeling I've ever experienced," Hei spoke up softly with a chuckle.

"I've actually had that thought on my mind for a little bit but I didn't want to try anything until I was absolutely certain it was safe," she replied quietly as she lifted her head and looked down into dark eyes gazing up at her. "And that you would agree to it."

Hei couldn't help but give her a soft smile while bringing his hand not tracing circles on her back up to cup her cheek. He pulled her down for a kiss before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly.

"I love you too." She gave him a soft smile before laying her head back down on his shoulder, enjoying the time cuddling with him.

"By the way, it seems I've gotten another assignment to do," Hei spoke up after laying there for several moments enjoying having her in his arms again.

"Already?" She lifted her head to look down at him. He gave a small nod while pulling his lips into a thin line. "Aww. Just when I thought I got you back for awhile." She gave a soft chuckle before capturing his lips for a moment. "What is it this time? Will you have to stay at your apartment still?"

"I'm not sure." He gave a small shrug as he cupped her cheek again. "Mao's supposed to be by tomorrow to give me more details. But all I know is I'm supposed to extinguish Alma, the founder of the Fraternal Order of the Holy Gate's star."

"Alma?" She gave a small furrow of her brow. "Wait. The one blonde haired lady?" Hei gave a blink. "I've seen some flyers about that religious organisation before. They dub themselves Friends of the Gate."

"Yeah. That's the one."

"I didn't realise she was someone that would get the Syndicate's attention. Or that she was a Contractor."

"I don't know why the Syndicate does half the stuff they do but they expect me and their other lackeys to just follow orders without question," Hei shrugged and gave a small sigh. "Honestly, I'm sort of tired of their games. But..."

"I know. You can't leave." She gave him a soft squeeze. "Even Mao told me how hard it would be for him to leave hypothetically. Once cut off from the servers to obtain data packs to keep him in check with the animal brain, he said it would be only a matter of time before the animal side took back over and he'd be lost within the confines of whatever animal he was in until he was able to regain control again. If he couldn't connect to any servers, it's possible he could be lost forever though he'd still be within that animal regardless."

"Really?" Hei gave a blink. He recalled Mao talking about the data packs before but never understood much about it.

"Yeah. I told him if anything were to ever happen, I'd make sure to take care of his animal self no matter what." She gave a small chuckle. "He gave me his usual sassy comment that I was a weird Contractor but I knew he was grateful about it."

"That sounds like Mao," Hei chuckled just before she gave a yawn. "Why don't we get some sleep alright?"

"Okay. But you're mine tomorrow." She gave a small chuckle.

"Oh I thought you had to work?" He remembered seeing on the calendar that she had a shift written up while he was putting food away.

"Nah. Tatsuki needed an extra shift so I offered it." She gave him another small squeeze. "So you're all mine tomorrow."

"I won't argue with that." Hei gave her a kiss before getting up to go shut the lights off and returned back to her side, pulling her close. He certainly was going to enjoy the next few days while waiting for this next mission to start by spending it with her.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Poor Hei just getting mission after mission without much of a break. At least he gets to spend some time with Mitsuki beforehand. *grins* And totally couldn't resist getting some more interaction with Mao and his sass. *chuckles*  
Anyway, thanks again for your patience while this story gets updated! It's coming closer to being finished, that much I can say. And remember, any and all reviews and comments are appreciated. *smiles and hands out cookies*


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, here's another double chapter update! Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Six-

 _Bzzt._

Hei gave a small groan as he laid curled up with Mitsuki the next morning, listening to her heart beating softly in her chest. She gave a small chuckle as she played with his hair.

"Sounds like that might be Mao." The sound of another buzzing with a small pause then another buzz resonated from down the hall again.

"Alright. I'm going," he muttered in agitation as he started to pull away from her. She chuckled again and brought her hand up to cup his cheek before pulling him back down for a quick kiss then released him.

Getting up and dressing, Hei went to the door and slid on his shoes before going down to the outside door and opened it. Sure enough, there was the black cat sitting there, flicking his tail back and forth with his ears backwards.

"You sure took long enough," Mao spoke up with an annoyed look on his face as he came walking past Hei and headed for the stairs.

"I was sleeping," Hei replied with a small roll of his eyes as he followed the sassy Contractor back upstairs. Well he _had_ been sleeping but then had woken up and spent it getting pleasured by Mitsuki for a little bit.

"Uh huh. And my ass is purple too." Mao waited at the door for Hei to come over to open it. "I can smell Mitsuki's pheromones all over you from over here. And yours." Hei gave him a slight eye roll before opening the door.

"Good morning Mao," Mitsuki spoke up as she stood at the stove dressed in lounge pants and a tank top. "Come for breakfast?"

"Only if you're cooking fish." He jumped up onto a chair that had been pulled out sightly just as Hei came into the kitchen. "So does Mr. Moody want to hear the details of where the mission is going to be at or not?"

"I'm listening." Hei went over to grab a piece of fish out of the fridge since he'd heard Mao as he was coming down the hall after slipping his shoes off at the door.

"You're going to have to board a bus along with all the others that are headed out there for the open house," Mao started to say while Hei helped Mitsuki to fix breakfast. "The compound is a little ways out of town."

"Great. I'll have to stay there until the mission is over with won't I?" Hei gave a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. Why did that not surprise him he'd be far enough away from Mitsuki again?

"Well if everything goes well with our mole already in there, she should be able to get you the needed information in order to take out Alma." Mao couldn't resist raising an eyebrow though at his teammate's show of irritation. "At that, you might be gone only a couple of days tops."

Hei gave another sigh of agitation while Mitsuki gave a soft chuckle.

"It's only a couple of days silly," Mitsuki chuckled before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "How hard could it be?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're the master of taking care of others like this," Mao pointed out.

"The last time I thought a mission would go well, it ended up being more complicated than bargained for," Hei quipped. "Kenji complicated things. And then Ootsuka doubled it when she got Kirihara and Saitou involved." He gave a small pause. "I'm still thanking whomever was miraculously watching over us that night and the fact you dropped that vial."

"Hey. I couldn't help that female cat was horny." Mao gave a huff as he flicked his tail and pinned a look on his teammate. "No different than you two getting it on like rabbits." Mitsuki turned a shade of red in embarrassment. "What's there to be embarrassed about? It's not like Contractors don't have needs sometimes. Isn't that _right_ Hei?" Hei gave him a roll of his eyes. "Hell, even when I was still in my human body after being changed, I still had needs. So it's not like I don't know any of that sort of problem."

"You are incorrigible." Hei gave a shake of his head. "I'm guessing you never had a girlfriend, even before becoming a Contractor."

"I beg your pardon." Mao stood up in his seat with a huff, tail erect, but ears backwards. "I happened to be such a ladies' man before becoming a Contractor. And even afterwards I still had my smooth talking skills to woo any lady I needed in order to get a mission done." Mitsuki gave another chuckle while Hei just shook his head.

* * *

Hei sat on the bus looking out the window as the scenery passed by. The compound for the Order was outside of town nestled in the wooded foothills, which meant he was going to be truly isolated from Mitsuki. He put his hand up to his chest where his dragon necklace was missing, longing to have it back on again. But he couldn't afford to lose it out here nor would he have a chance to wear it since personal items would undoubtedly be forbidden. Cults like this usually didn't want anyone to really stand out while they were undergoing transitioning into being a follower.

Looking up ahead as the trees parted a little, he could see the white compound up ahead. This was it. Once he was inside, his only link to the outside would be through his radio that he'd be smuggling in to contact Huang.

As the bus came to a stop, he gathered his bag and followed out with the others to be greeted by other Order members and ushered inside where they were given a change of clothes and matching necklaces to wear. Then they were led to a large room where a couple of other followers stood on either side of a large television screen mounted on the wall. They gave a quick introduction to themselves before one turned on the television and started up the small video they said would be Alma telling them their welcoming speech.

"When the influence of the wicked grew too great," Alma spoke from the screen, "the Gate responded and made manifest a giant void without warning. The wicked grew fearful. They thought they could contain that which we now extol as the Holy Gate with the wall. They knew not what we know; that the Gate isn't simply centralised in one location. It exists in the hearts and minds of those souls who surrender themselves to it. Therefore no man made wall can keep you from the enlightenment it offers."

Hei gave a mental sigh as he continued standing there with the others watching as Alma spoke on about the Gate. This was definitely the most boring mission to start out with since coming here to Tokyo. He really hoped that this mission would move along quickly. All he needed to do was locate Alma and take care of her. Then he could return back home again. Something that simple for a mission couldn't be hard to accomplish now could it? He gave a small pause recalling the mission dealing with Kenji. That had seemed like an easy mission but had turned out to be more complicated than originally planned. He prayed to whatever god was listening that this one didn't turn out to be like the same.

* * *

"Apparently the founder is kept secluded, making an appearance before the believers only once per year," Hei spoke up quietly as he sat on a box in a storage room he'd ducked into and had pulled out his radio to contact Huang to let him know he'd arrived and everything was going smoothly. "Pinning her location down won't be easy."

"What about our mole?" came Huang's voice through the earpiece.

"She's leading a devotional session for a group of new converts tomorrow. My group."

"Copy that."

"Huang?"

"Yeah?"

"The security here is really tight. Regular communication will be difficult. Why do you want me to contact you so often?" That had been a curiosity when Mao had told him he needed to let Huang know about what was going on once he got inside. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, not at all." The reply was short and simple like usual he got from the older man.

* * *

"And lo, the Founder fasted and meditated on the Void. Day after day and night after night. Till the Blessed Day she realised its true meaning and purpose."

"Very good, Sister," Shihoko spoke up as she sat with the others in the devotional reading session that Hei was in with her and several others. "Let us continue reading on page two oh one of the Sacred Text." She gave a pause as she looked up at Hei sitting across from her. "You."

"Yes?" Hei answered politely as he looked to her, knowing why she had called on him. It was her silent way of acknowledging his presence for the mission.

"Lead us please," Shihoko spoke up.

Giving an ever slight nod, Hei started flipping through the pages to the one she spoke of as did the others. When he got to it, there was a note for him to meet in one of the confessional rooms at one in the morning. He knew then that this was to be the first meeting with the woman sitting across from him to give him the needed information to finish this mission.

"Uh...chapter seven," he spoke up moving the note slightly so he could read without alerting the others to any unusual behaviour. "The Loss of the Moon, verse one. The night the Void appeared on hallowed ground, the moon disappeared, and the position of all the stars changed as well. The Founder recognised the significance of this event..."

* * *

Coming to the confessional room at the time specified on the note, Hei glanced around to make sure no one saw him enter before opening the door. Inside, his contact was sitting inside facing away from the door.

"Come in Brother," she spoke up without moving. "Sit."

Hei came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't be afraid. This room's a confessional," Shihoko spoke as he remained standing by the door. She started to turn around to face him as she continued talking. "It's never monitored but even so I've swept for bugs." Hei took a couple steps closer to her before sitting down on his knees. "There's a secret room underneath the temple that only the Founder and a handful of her most loyal followers know about. You can find your way to it with that."

Hei looked down as she slid an SD card chip towards him before picking it up in his hand and looked at it.

"The day after tomorrow at two A.M. The Founder will be meeting with a certain VIP," she continued.

"Understood," Hei replied as he curled his fingers around the SD card and looked back at her.

"I'll take out Madam Founder," she spoke up as she pulled off her glasses. "But my power only works once. I can't use it over and over. You handle her followers. We can't fail. It's taken three long years to get to this point."

"Why?" Hei was curious as to how it could have taken the Syndicate this long having her in as a mole in order to accomplish this mission. More and more this was turning out to be a lot more complicated than originally thought, just like he had told Mao.

"It took me that long to earn the trust of the Order and obtain the position I have," Shihoko replied. "And to ascertain who the genuine Founder was."

"Ascertain? Does she have doubles?" Maybe that was the reason why she only made an appearance once a year to her followers. But with doubles, wouldn't that make it easier to make an appearance instead?

"Of course. But it's more than just that. I'm sure you were told she's a Contractor but were you informed about her power? Do you know what it is?"

"No." Mao had left that detail conveniently out.

"Do you remember six years ago when the House member by the name Hirose was killed? It was in the news." Hei didn't say anything. Six years ago he was in South America and the dealings here in Japan were the least of his worries. So of course he didn't know about it. "His secretary was the one who killed him. There were witnesses too. Hirose was connected to the Syndicate. He was about to expose this order and bring it down when he was killed. After his death, the Syndicate launched its own investigation. It wasn't the secretary who killed him, but an impostor that was a dead ringer for her. Do you have any idea where this was going?"

"Don't tell me, the secretary had a twin sister?" Hei asked thinking of Mitsuki and how she was a twin to her brother, even though they were fraternal and not identical.

"No. I wish it were that simple. The killer transformed herself into Hirose's secretary. That's the ability that Alma, the Founder, possesses. The ability to transform."

Hei gave a blink as he looked at her then down to the chip in his hand before giving a nod to her.

"I'll check this out and plan accordingly," Hei spoke up before standing again. She gave a nod as he turned to leave, glancing around for anyone watching before making his way back to his room.

* * *

Hei sat crouched above in the rafters in his Reaper gear looking down at Shihoko sitting quietly beside his target, Alma, in the room below. Another woman sat across from Shihoko as well. The VIP in question that was to meet Alma should be there any moment now.

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps in the hallway outside got his attention just before the door opened as Shihoko and the other woman stood up. The person in question came walking towards the three of them, pulling off his teal raincoat. Two others in teal raincoats came in with two others wearing the Order's uniform.

"I'm soaking wet," the red haired man spoke up with an annoyed sigh.

'That man. He was with Amber,' Hei thought to himself silently, giving a blink from behind his mask, recognising him from his encounter with Amber not too long ago at the shrine.

"Are you ready to deliver?" Amagiri asked Alma as he sat down across from her, dropping his soaking raincoat on the floor beside him in a pile. The other four that had come in stood quietly behind Amagiri.

"Yes we will meet our commitment," Alma replied.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it," Amagiri pointed out.

"I'm sorry but I'm not happy that you're using the Dolls as your tools," Alma replied somewhat grimly. "Tell me, is it Amber who wants this?"

"It's what Evening Primrose wants."

Alma narrowed her eyes slightly on the red haired man before her as she pulled her lips into a small frown. She suddenly noticed a spectre sitting in the water that had collected in a puddle off of Amagiri's raincoat on the floor. Then noticing from the corner of her eyes, she saw Shihoko's attention diverted and her gaze looking to the ghostly blob in the water.

'Yin,' Hei thought noticing her spectre as well before it disappeared. She wasn't supposed to have sent her spectre out. If Alma or another Contractor saw it, it would tip off that he was on their trail and prove difficult to finish this mission.

"It's Kishida right?" Alma asked the darker haired woman beside her. Shihoko quickly turned to look back at Alma eyeing her with narrowed eyes. "I didn't know you could see surveillance spectres or that you were a Contractor."

"What?" Amagiri asked as he turned his attention towards the woman to his right. The others in the room gave blinks and gasps of surprise as well.

Realising her mistake and her cover blown, Shihoko quickly put a hand to her chest as she started to activate her power, staring at Alma. This was the only chance she was going to get. Suddenly, Amagiri's hand came up to cover her face as he stood quickly, blocking her ability to use her power on Alma. She quickly put her hands up to try to pull his hand off her face but to no avail.

"Who are you spying for?" the red haired Contractor asked keeping his hold easily on the darker haired Contractor.

Using his power to cut the electricity to the room, plunging it into darkness, Hei silently and quickly descended to the floor. Able to tell just where the others were at in the dark, he quickly used his power to zap a few of them unconscious as he made his way to Alma, who had stayed seated where she had been the whole time.

"A light. Somebody get a light!" Amagiri shouted. The other woman that had been in the teal raincoat pulled out a flashlight from her pocket and clicked it on, pointing it towards Alma. Hei stood there with his hand to her throat.

"Madam Founder!" the other man in the Order's uniform that hadn't been zapped unconscious spoke up. Amagiri turned to look at who was there before them; hand still on Shihoko's face as she sat on the floor, unmoving.

"Are you the Contractor who's come to kill me?" Alma spoke up calmly as Hei looked down at her, hand still on her throat. He tightened his grip, though somewhat confused by her words and her lack of struggling, knowing he could kill her at any moment with a squeeze of his hand, crushing her windpipe or activating his power and electrocuting her to death. "Fine. Go on. Do it." She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. This really confused Hei.

Suddenly seeing blue light from the corner of his eyes, Hei turned to look at Amagiri as he put his hand up, palm aimed at him. The other Contractor activated his power, sending a blast of what felt like a solidified sonic wave of energy at him, knocking him away from Alma. He went several metres into the air and landed hard against the far corner of the wall on the ground, stunning him for a moment.

Regaining his senses quickly, Hei quickly unclipped his carabineer and threw it upwards to the area he'd been waiting in above, hearing it fasten and gave a quick tug before hitting the button to retract it. He shot upwards into the air just as Amagiri sent another blast at him with his power, missing him as the corner he had been in exploded. Then with quick reflexes, Hei landed on the walkway above, undoing the carabineer quickly as it retracted back into his belt and took off to escape and reassess the situation. He could hear Amagiri shouting as he ran through the darkness towards outside.

"He couldn't have gotten very far! Find him!"

Getting outside as the rain came pouring down, Hei quickly scaled up a large tree. He pulled out his radio, clipping it on his coat as he popped the earpiece into his ear, and turned it on before calling for Huang. He could see several others on the ground in their teal raincoats searching for his whereabouts below.

"It went bad," Hei spoke up keeping his eyes watching down below, voice muffled from wearing his mask still.

"What do you mean things went bad?" Huang asked through the earpiece.

"Did you have Yin send out a spectre?" Hei asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was getting a little worried there."

"Worried about what? Why the hell would you do something like that?" Hei was thoroughly irritated at the older man interfering in his mission.

"The woman you were working with," came Huang's voice with a slightly concerned tone to it, "what happened to her?"

"She's been captured," Hei replied as he pulled off his mask, keeping his eyes still trained on the others searching for him below. "They have her now because you decided to interfere." There was silence from the other end. "What do we do now Huang?" Still no answer. "Huang?"

Hei gave a small growl of annoyance at not being answered. He still didn't understand why Huang was so caught up in asking about the woman. Was she that important to the Syndicate?

"Get out of there and rendezvous with Mao at the secondary place," Huang's voice cut in through his thoughts from the earpiece. "I'll be there."

"Understood." Hei shut off the radio and put it back in his pocket before slipping the mask back on his face again. Then with silent precision, scaled down the tree to the ground without being seen as he made his way to the nearby outside wall.

Finding a branch of a nearby tree, he used his carabineer to anchor a secure hold and launched himself up into the air onto the top of the wall, landed, and recalled his wire and clip back to him. Then running along the wall a little to the next tree nearby, he secured another hold onto it and used it to land down on the ground before making his way through the rainy night back into town.

Stopping by one of the safe houses, he changed from his Reaper gear into his ordinary clothes that he'd brought there earlier from his bag he'd grabbed out of the room he'd stayed in at the compound. He hung up his soaked outfit to dry and quickly wiped off his gear before grabbing a towel and fluffed his hair to dry it a little. Then grabbing his green jacket, he slid it on over his arms and opened the door, peering outside into the darkened night. The rain had stopped finally, which he was glad for, but the clouds hung around, obscuring the stars in the sky.

Making his way down the street, Hei headed in the direction of the meeting spot. Right now, he really wished he could just go back to Mitsuki's and curl up beside her and snuggle into her warm arms. But this mission seemed especially important to the Syndicate. He couldn't let his thoughts stray right now.

Getting to the meeting place, he spotted Mao sitting in between the two buildings there. The black cat opened his eyes and looked up at him from having been curled up on the ground while waiting.

"Where's Huang?" he asked his feline teammate as he stopped in front of him.

"Hasn't showed up yet," Mao replied as he stretched and stood back up.

"Hmm..." Hei didn't say anything more as he went over to the building and leaned back against it, head lowered slightly, listening to everything around him as they waited for Huang to arrive. Another half hour or so went by before the sounds of footsteps coming towards them caught Hei's attention.

"You're late," Mao spoke up sitting next to Hei. The dark haired Contractor had his hands in the pockets of his green jacket, still leaning back against the wall of the building they were standing beside as Huang came walking up. The sky was still cloudy, obscuring the stars in the darkness above. "And you're the one who called us."

"Got our orders from upstairs," Huang said as he stopped before them, a glum look on his face. "We're going after the Founder again. Take her out quick and quiet." Hei opened his eyes and looked over at Huang out of the corners of them, head still tilted down a little.

"Understood," he said as he finally turned his head towards his human teammate.

"There's more. We have to eliminate our mole that got captured," Huang added.

"She's disposable?" Hei asked.

"Yeah and we can't fail this time. I'm going too."

Hei looked at the older man, keeping his face neutral as always. Huang's look remained the same as he spoke the words but Hei noticed something seemed off about his tone. It was subtle but he caught it. However, he couldn't place what it meant exactly.

"Tomorrow. Sixteen hundred hours. The usual place," Huang added before he turned and walked away.

"He's coming? That's not like him," Mao commented. Hei pushed his shoulders off the side of the building and stood back up, hands still in his jacket pockets, before he started walking away as well.

"Wait. Hold on a second Hei," Mao spoke up. "We need to talk. Just like Huang, I was also given orders." Hei stopped and turned back to the cat Contractor.

"What orders?"

"Ones that apply only to you and me." He gave Hei a serious look. "In the event that Huang is unable or unwilling to dispose of this captured woman, our orders are clear. You and I are to terminate him."

Hei kept his look neutral at his feline teammate. Those were the types of orders he wasn't fond of. Even if he didn't admit it outwardly, Huang, Yin, and Mao had become much more of a closer knit semblance of his life than expected. Just as Mitsuki had said about them being much like having a little family. A team that has your back, even when things get strained from tension, just goes to show how much they really did care, even if they also didn't want to admit it. He'd felt the same way when he'd been given orders to kill Yin back when it had appeared she'd run away.

"Understood," he finally spoke up quietly. Mao's ears went backwards, flattening a little. Even he saw that the cat Contractor didn't particularly care for the orders. But just like him, Mao couldn't say no to the orders given by the Syndicate either. To do so would mean going rogue and that entailed being hunted down until they were dead.

Turning away, Hei walked off, leaving Mao to go wherever he was going to go. He was exhausted, still wishing he could go curl up in bed with Mitsuki. But he knew if he did that, he wouldn't want to leave her side in time to get the job done. Plus, she already knew he had this mission going on and that he'd be away for a little bit. Just, it was obviously longer than a couple of days like Mao had said initially. He wondered how much she was missing him right now.

Sighing, he headed back in the direction of his apartment, dreading the emptiness it contained, given everything of his had been moved to Mitsuki's awhile ago except the bare basics in case he had to stay there.

Finally getting back to his place, peacefully quiet this time from the others not throwing a party all night long, he went inside and turned on the light. The deafening silence and emptiness definitely wanted him to turn around and walk back out that door and go to the place he really wanted to be at. But he would have to settle for this tonight.

Pulling off his shoes and hanging up his jacket, Hei went to the fridge and looked inside. There wasn't much in there since he hadn't gone shopping due to him having to be at the temple the past few days while on this mission. But he did have some leftover rice and ramen and pulled it out to reheat and eat. Once he'd finished eating, he set his dishes in the sink to do later. He was still exhausted and knew he was going to need all the sleep he could get tonight for tomorrow. At least, what he would be able to get while being away from Mitsuki.

Grabbing out his futon, pillow, and blankets from the closet, he laid them out before getting changed into his lounging pants. He was about to lay down after shutting off the lights, when he remembered one of the hoodies Mitsuki had given him of her brother's that he had with him there in case it got cold and he needed something warmer than his white shirt or jacket. She'd taken and worn it while they had been cuddled up on the couch watching a movie at her place not too long ago before giving it back to him. Her scent had been all over it and when he had been stuck having to come back here for the night, he buried his face into it as he slept. It didn't replace having her at his side, but it did help him sleep at least somewhat better. Just, not completely.

Taking the hoodie off the hanger, Hei brought it to his nose and took in a deep breath, smelling her soft jasmine scent still on it. He gave a soft smile, calming him a little, before taking it with him as he went to lay down in bed. As soon as this mission was over, there wasn't going to be anything stopping him from going and pulling her into his embrace for awhile.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Couldn't resist having more interactions between our lovely sassy black cat and Hei and Mitsuki before the mission started. But poor Hei just can't seem to catch a break.  
Anyway, thanks again for your patience! I'll get another chapter up soon! *hands out cookies*


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a great Halloween/Samhain if they celebrated it a few days ago. I certainly did. I totally dressed up as Jareth the Goblin King. *grins* Anyway, here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Seven-

Hei sat waiting in his Reaper gear in the brush beside Huang waiting for Mao to return. He glanced upwards towards the darkened night sky as the sound of a crow cawed before it landed on a nearby tree branch. The outline of blue light and red glowing eyes was seen from the corner of his vision for a split second before fading again. The sound of Mao's bell on his collar jingled as he came over towards them to report what he'd seen from above.

"The west side of the temple is completely clear," Mao spoke up.

"Alright then. When the alarms go off, you know what to do," Huang stated as he stood up from his crouch and started making his way towards the temple. Hei stood and followed right behind him as Mao turned and headed the other way. After all, Mao was going to provide their distraction.

Running up to the wall on the west side, Hei threw his carabineer up into the tree next to it, securing a hold to an upper branch above the wall. He gave a small tug to test it before hitting the button to retract the cable, launching him upwards into the air towards the top of the wall. Then quickly and silently, he landed on it, getting his carabineer unhooked from the tree branch before tossing a rope down to Huang waiting below. The older man grabbed it and started climbing up to the top while Hei held it steady.

Holding the rope down the other side after Huang got to the top, Hei waited for him to land on the ground before making his own way down beside him. With a silent nod, he and Huang took off for the temple, making their way inside to find their captured mole. They headed down a hallway; Hei peering around the corner seeing the camera up on the ceiling turn to monitor the other end from where they were. He dashed forward, Huang right behind him, out of sight of the camera. Once they made it to the other end, he slowed then stopped as he peered around the next corner. Huang peered around him and the corner as well to see two guards in the Order's uniforms holding long, wooden staffs in their hands in front of a door. It was where Shihoko was being kept.

Pulling out a can of gas and tossing it towards the guards, it hit the floor and rolled, catching their attention, just before unleashing its contents. Both he and Hei sprinted for the door with their gas masks on, Hei knocking out the two guards quickly while Huang unlocked the door and opened it up. There on the floor unconscious was Shihoko, hands bound behind her. Huang quickly ran over as he pulled his mask off and knelt down beside her.

"Come on! Wake up!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and shook her. She didn't move so he brought his hand up and slapped her across the cheek a couple of times. It seemed to work as her eyes fluttered before opening. "What's the matter sweetie? Did they dope you up with truth serum? Don't you dare pretend that you don't remember me."

Hei saw her eyes widen in surprised recognition at Huang. His tone had been snippy, sarcastic, and full of loathing. He realised that obviously there was some history between the two of them and it had left a sour mark on Huang, whatever it was.

Suddenly the sound of the alarms went off. Hei turned his attention towards the hallway as he remained in the doorway, gas mask having come off just after Huang had removed his.

"Didn't take long did it?" Huang asked as he looked back over his shoulder at Hei.

The sudden sound of an explosion reached their ears as the building around them shook. Mao had dropped one of the bombs they'd brought to have him carry up over the temple after taking control of the crow from earlier to provide a distraction while Huang got Shihoko out and Hei went after Alma.

"The founder of this place, you know her routine. Where is she right now?" Huang asked as he turned his attention back down to Shihoko still looking up at him half surprised.

"She's not here. Not in the temple at least," she spoke up finally after a moment. "Since this is where potential assassins could strike first, she normally holds up in different secure locations. The closest being a deserted village on a hillside to the north of here. Look for the house surrounded by armed guards."

Huang looked at Hei before sitting up the woman Contractor and released her from her bindings. She stood up, rubbing her wrists as Huang pulled his backpack off and rummaged in it. He held out a gas mask to her and she looked at it.

"Let's go. You and I are creating a diversion so that Hei can reach the Founder." She gave a nod taking the mask as Huang looked to Hei who turned with a nod and bolted down the hallway towards outside.

Making it back outside into the cover of darkness, Hei slipped on his mask and headed through the trees towards the north like their mole had told them. Huang would surely get out with her and Mao and get to the safe house they were to meet up at while he took care of Alma. That was his priority after all.

Seeing a couple of guards at the gate of a little village up ahead, he knew he'd found the right place. He called upon his powers as he rushed them, zapping them unconscious as he ran past, before they could bring their guns around to fire at him. Once inside, he ran towards one of the buildings, stopped and crouched down, looking around surveying the area for a moment, before leaping up and running around the corner of another building, searching for where Alma might be.

Suddenly, he sensed another person nearby and the blast of energy being sent at him. He leapt out of the way and rolled across the ground into a kneeling position, just as his mask cracked and fell away from his face to the ground. He put an arm to his shoulder that he'd landed on while rolling to dodge the attack, wincing at the pain radiating from it, before turning his attention to look up at the red haired Contractor from before standing a few metres away from him.

"You again?" Amagiri asked as he lowered his hand he'd sent the blast of energy from. "Leave right now and you have my word I won't pursue you. But if you refuse and have come to kill Alma I'll make you regret that you ever crossed paths with me." Hei remained kneeling there as he looked at the Contractor before him. "Unfortunately for me, I'm not allowed to kill you just yet. Not without Amber's permission at least. For some reason she wants to invite you to join us. You should feel honoured. Why don't you come along quietly?"

Hei narrowed his eyes at the Contractor as he calculated his next moves. This Contractor was going to be difficult to get past if he couldn't dodge his blasts. So he was going to have to try to distract him long enough to get within closer range since the other would no doubt be able to shoot down his knives thrown at him.

"No!" Hei replied to the invitation just as he made his movement of reaching down to his knife and pulled it out, flinging it with the end of his wire connected on the end of it at Amagiri. Sure enough, the red haired Contractor immediately put his hand up as blue light surrounded him while his open eye gleamed red and his knife shattered into several pieces. It gave Hei enough time to run towards a building and out of direct line of Amagiri's blasts as he hit the button to retract the wire to his belt.

Heading up some stairs as the sound of another blast from the other Contractor resonated behind him, Hei quickly made his way towards a small building. He ducked behind a tree first, looking back the way he'd come, watching for the other Contractor to come after him. He certainly didn't want to be caught off guard.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening behind him got his attention and he turned to see the small building's door slide open all the way, revealing a staircase in the floor of it going down into the ground.

"Please. Come inside." It was a woman's voice coming from within, echoing slightly to him. "I know you're out there. I assure you this isn't a trap. Come in."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Hei realised who it was speaking. He didn't hesitate as he turned, heading inside, and down the stairs towards the owner's voice. When he reached the bottom of them, he looked through the doorway there where an old woman was laying in a large bed with an IV stuck into her left arm.

"Come in," she spoke up softly. He walked in towards her, stopping at the end of the bed. "You're the Contractor from earlier right?"

"I take it that this is your true form?" Hei asked flatly without emotion as he looked to her before him; her right arm resting across her abdomen on top of the purple blanket covering her.

"Well, who can say for sure," she replied. "To tell you the truth Contractor, I don't really know anymore." She gave a small pause. "This is my payment, you see. Growing older that is. Every time I transform, I age. It's taken quite a toll. Now I have very little time left."

Hei stood there silently but was inwardly surprised. Her payment was a harsh one. It was a wonder at all that she even used her power since there could only be so much she could pay before she could no longer do so.

"Why do you let the Syndicate use you?" Alma asked quietly, looking to Hei standing there with a neutral look still on his face. "Although it's not as if they'd leave you alone. That seems to be the fate of all Contractors. We serve the humans as puppets and in the process, lose our conscious and never hesitate to use our powers. Is it any wonder so many of us end up being used as killing machines? This was not a fate I wanted. I wanted to make my own. One where I wouldn't be a slave to the humans."

"From the way you're talking, it sounds to me like you're saying that Contractors aren't human," Hei finally spoke up, still keeping his tone neutral and emotionless as always when dealing with other Contractors.

"The humans don't consider us to be or treat us as such," she continued. "Why then, should we accept a life of servitude that benefits only them; a fate that we never chose?" She gave a small pause. "That's why I founded this religion. I used it more as a means to avoid detection at first, but in time I came to see it as...the truth. The path to a peaceful coexistence with the humans; the path to freedom." She gave another small pause. "I ask you this: what do you think separates Contractors from humans?"

"For one thing, Contractors don't have a heart," he replied, voice continuing to be devoid of emotion. Though, that wasn't the case with him or with Mitsuki. They both felt emotions deeply despite being Contractors. And Carmine's words from before asking if he really was a Contractor at all still lingered in his memory.

"I've heard that but is it really true?" Alma asked opening her eyes, filled of sadness, as she looked off to the side with her gaze.

"It has to be. Contractors have no sense of guilt." And yet, he felt guilty every time he took a life. Mitsuki felt the weight of it as well after having killed the Contractor that had attacked her, Kirihara, and him that night she revealed her powers to both of them.

"Neither do some humans," Alma pointed out. "Those who commit sins still commit them."

"Contractors have powers that can kill. Humans don't."

"Wrong again. Even if they don't have powers, a human can still take another's life with a gun, a knife, or even their bare hands." She gave a pause. Hei knew that all too well. He'd taken countless lives while still being human. "No. The only real difference between us is the way we think. Our predilection for rational judgement, something that's lacking in human society. Think about it. In the human world, it's not those who are held back by morality who succeed. It's those that only seek their own benefit. Contractors don't have those inclinations so perhaps we're more evolved than humans. Maybe we've finally beaten that system."

"Contractors don't dream either." Except that was also a lie. He had been dreaming more and more of a life now with Mitsuki where they could enjoy time spent together freely, going on dates like a normal couple, and maybe settle down together. A dream he knew could never come true because of his involvement with the Syndicate. He knew they would hunt him down and kill him if he tried to leave. And if they knew about her and her own Contractor powers, they'd certainly take care of eliminating her too. They both knew that dream would never come true for them as much as they wanted it.

"I've had one for quite awhile. I dream of a day when Contractors and humans are considered equal and live in harmony. Still, I used my power to kill in the past. Back then I didn't use it much because the payment was far too great. But when I saw how inspired my appearance could make people, I knew that the cost required of me was worth it. So I used my power again and again in order to look like this."

Suddenly the blue synchrotron radiation appeared around her and her aged appearance suddenly shifted to the one from earlier when he had confronted her in the temple. Hei's eyes widened in surprise at her using her power for no other reason than to show him what she meant with her words she had spoken to him.

"However the more I use my power, the more severely my body ages and weakens," Alma spoke up, now with her appearance young again along with her voice. "But I feel that's the least I can do to atone for my past. Isn't that funny? To hear a Contractor actually talking about atoning for something?" She gave a smile as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "And now the time for my final payment is at hand. But I'm happy because I was able to escape it; the fate I mentioned. I was able to make my own."

Suddenly her appearance shifted back to being the aged woman she'd been when he walked in as her eyes closed once more. The colour of her cheeks were already starting to fade as the life left her and death settled in. He stared at her for several long moments as their conversation processed in his mind. This is what Mitsuki had been talking about all along; why she had kept her powers from him the entire time until that night. Or how her brother had kept his being a Contractor a secret from others as well. Why he chose not to join in any organisation like the Syndicate. He had chosen to make his own fate and live his own life on his own terms just as Mitsuki was doing. A Contractor trying to continue living a normal, human life as best as possible. Not letting anyone tell them what to do and how to do it.

 _"Someone that wants to be free to be himself."_

 _"I promised myself that I would protect you no matter what."_

 _"I love you Hei."_

Mitsuki's words from before echoed through his thoughts. What she'd done to protect him from revealing himself as BK-201 to Kirihara by revealing herself as a Contractor instead. Knowing how much he desired freedom from being the killing monstrous dog of the Syndicate. How much she loved him just as he loved her. She made her own fate and chose to be with him every step of the way despite knowing all the atrocities he's committed by being part of the Syndicate.

Closing his fists at his sides as he gave a heavy sigh, hiding his midnight blue gaze behind his eyelids for a moment, he knew where his heart truly lied. Alma's words helped him realise what he had with Mitsuki and he didn't want to lose it.

Turning and heading back towards the stairs, Hei threw a last look over his shoulder at Alma's body laying motionless on the bed. Her lips were still curved up in that soft smile she had with her last words as her final payment was made and her life extinguished not by his hand but by her own will. Then without another word, he made his way up the stairs back to the forest above. He had to get back to the safe house where the other three were by now.

* * *

Reaching the safe house where he knew Huang, Mao, and Shihoko were at, Hei saw Mao outside keeping watch. The black cat Contractor turned to look at him.

"Is it done?" Mao asked as he flicked the end of his tail. Hei gave a silent nod though he didn't need to know about Alma using her power and dying on her own accord.

"They're inside?"

"Yeah. I can hear them talking downstairs."

Going inside silently, Hei paused at the top of the stairs listening in to the conversation going on downstairs. Mao came in with him, pausing at the top beside him also listening. He could hear Shihoko sounding like she was crying.

"It's an ironic payment for a Contractor isn't it?" he heard Shihoko saying to Huang. He could hear the trembling in her voice. "For just a little while my human emotions they...they actually return. And when they do the full weight of what I've done with my powers hits me like a freight train. All the shame and horror and death. It's so overpowering."

Hei gave a blink hearing Shihoko's obeisance. It was just like Yue's. Mitsuki's words about her comforting her brother at times when his obeisance was still in place and he was having a major emotional meltdown flickered through his thoughts.

"Shihoko..." Huang's voice was quiet like he was in disbelief at her words. He gave a small gasp suddenly.

"It...it terrifies me," Shihoko cried.

Hei heard Huang draw in a breath before the sound of rustling was heard and a small thump.

"Great performance sweetie but I won't be fooled by your acting again," he scoffed.

"I like it though," Shihoko spoke up.

"Huh?" Huang sounded surprised.

"Being scared because I normally don't feel anything," she added. "But I do now. Just like the night I did when you talked about settling down. Contractors have memories just like humans do but they're different somehow."

Hei took this moment to move silently down a few steps in order to see what was going on instead of just hearing it. Mao started down the stairs with him. He could see Shihoko on her knees facing away from Huang, leaning against the bench there. Huang had the gun in his hand, pointing at her.

"They're always cold and distant," she continued. "Very vague. The ones I have of that night...those are crystal clear. I can remember every single thing about it Kuno. Even down to the tiniest detail. The crickets chirping. The sound of the river flowing. The chill in the air. The smell of the booze on your breath. Even the stars in the sky." She gave a small pause. "Despite what you might believe I wasn't acting that night. I was happy. It's a wonderful memory but a cruel one too. The only memory I have where I can feel anything is of that night. You were so happy yourself."

She turned her head and looked up at him over her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to lose that memory. The happiness and love that you and I both felt then because...when someone is erased from another's memory, it's just the same as if they were killed. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"So that explains it," Huang spoke up as he looked down at her. "It was you. You were the one that told the Syndicate not to erase my memories weren't you?" She turned her head away, a faint hint of a smile starting on her lips and he knew it was true.

Hei made his way down the rest of the stairs to the bottom silently. Huang looked down as if hesitating now on dealing with Shihoko, meaning he would have to carry out the orders to eliminate them both. Mao came down with him, bell giving a jingle, startling Huang to look up over at them.

"Well did you do it?" Mao asked more out of benefit for Huang's knowledge towards Hei completing his mission.

"Is that why she's still alive?" Hei asked using his emotionless tone he always did with his team. "Because you know her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Huang replied.

"Is she the reason you sent out that spectre?"

"No she has nothing to do with that either!" Huang's voice trembled a little while trying to pass off with keeping in line with his orders.

"Then shoot her." Hei kept his voice cold and emotionless even though it made his heart ache seeing the two of them like this. It reminded him somewhat of his and Mitsuki's situation with being in love when he shouldn't be.

"Ugh. Don't rush me," Huang retorted as he turned to look at her still kneeling there on the floor and raised his gun at her.

Turning to look up at him with a scared look on her face, Shihoko sat there unable to do anything or use her power while still enduring her payment. She gave a sigh before closing her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do. A long moment passed as Huang stared her down, gun ready to fire. Hei saw his hand tremble, finger on the trigger ready to shoot.

"Ah. To hell with this," Huang spoke up finally, breaking the tense silence. Mao's eyes widened at him. Huang lowered the gun before switching it to his left hand, holding the end of the barrel, and held it out to Hei. "Here. Take my piece and shoot us both."

"No," Shihoko spoke up surprised. "Don't do this Kuno."

"Be quiet." He turned to look at her.

"What a surprise," Hei said as he crossed the distance to the two of them. "I never took you for the emotional type."

"That's rich coming from a Contractor," Huang retorted as he turned his head towards him.

"In case you didn't realise it Huang, she's a Contractor too," he pointed out. "You know that right?"

"I guess you can't help who you fall in love with," he said. Shihoko gave a surprised gasp at him. "Hurry it up." He made a motion with his hand holding the gun for Hei to take it and get it over with before he changed his mind.

Taking the gun, Hei pointed it at Huang, keeping his hand steady. Even he was feeling the beginnings of trembling hesitation starting. If he shot Huang now, yeah he'd be following his orders from the Syndicate, but where would that leave him? His team was still like a family to him, as odd as it sounded. Despite Huang's fighting and bickering at them being 'monsters' and 'freaks', he had still bailed them out of trouble each time with every mission where his support was needed.

And then there was Alma's words spoken to him earlier that night. She'd defied her fate as a Contractor and being used as a killing monster for the humans. Spent the remainder of her life atoning for her sins by trying to bring peace with her order. Yue defied the same fate by living his life how he chose, protecting his sister, and giving his life to save hers and everyone else's on that train. Mitsuki defied it too, picking up where her brother had left off and living her life as humanly as possible. And here he was, wanting to stop with the killing and being used by the Syndicate, but unable to because he knew what would happen if he left.

'To hell with it,' he thought to himself. He was tired of playing the Syndicate's games. If Huang wanted a second chance to be with her, then so be it. Let him defy his fate and make his own choices. He lowered the gun, Huang opening his eyes when he didn't shoot him right away and gave a surprised look. Mao cocked his ears backwards in surprise as well.

"Hei what are you doing?" Mao asked. "Don't tell me you're planning on just letting them go?" Hei turned his head to look at him still standing at the base of the stairs. "Don't do this. This isn't like that time you helped that Doll escape. If you don't kill them, we're both dead."

"Mao. You, me, and Huang, what have we become?" Hei spoke up, still keeping his tone neutral as he looked to the cat Contractor. "Puppets doing the Syndicate's bidding?"

"Don't be stupid. He's not even in the same league as us," Mao retorted. "He's not a Contractor."

"It doesn't matter if he's a Contractor or if he's a human," Hei stated. "How many times has he saved our lives?" Huang gave a surprised look at that. Hei turned his attention back to him. "Huang look. Talk to the Syndicate. Let them know that we got her out. She's not going to be leaking information. There's no need to kill her..."

"It's not that simple," Huang spoke up, cutting him off. "It's my punishment Hei."

"What punishment?"

"For me screwing up by sending that spectre. They knew about us. That me and Shihoko had a relationship before. That's why they gave me the order to kill her." He looked down as he spoke, a glum look on his face. It was the same ordeal Hei had been afraid of if the Syndicate ever found out about Mitsuki and they wanted her dead by his hand to prove his loyalty to them.

"In that case run away," Hei said, still keeping his tone neutral. It was what he wanted to do with Mitsuki.

"What the?" Huang spoke up thoroughly surprised as he looked up at Hei's words. He wouldn't have ever thought he'd hear Hei, of all people, tell him something like this.

"You and her together."

"Wha..? What are you? Crazy?" Huang brought his fist up in front of him, going into a defensive stance at the dark haired Contractor before him. "There's no way we could escape. If we tried, they'd go after you too."

"But that's not your concern Huang. It's mine." He gave a soft smile then, surprising Huang with the show of emotion.

"Well it's a concern of mine! Count me out! I didn't hear _any_ of this!" Mao said before he turned and dashed back up the stairs; his bell giving a jingle.

Hei turned back to see him disappear up the stairs. He figured as much that Mao would do something of the sort. After all, Mao didn't have any sort of way fighting back in that body. He'd have to have someone like Hei protect him. At least, if it wasn't for the Syndicate cutting him off from the servers and taking him out that way first.

"There's no way it would work," Shihoko spoke up as they turned back to look at her. "Even if we could escape, I'm a Contractor. And soon all the human emotions I feel right now will fade away."

"Not a problem," Huang spoke up, getting Shihoko to turn her gaze to him. "'Cause I've been hanging around Contractors for a long time now. So long in fact that sometimes I can't tell the difference between me and them." They looked at each other for a long moment. "Let's do it. Me and you."

Shihoko gave him a blink before looking towards Hei; his dark blue gaze trained on her. But as she looked into his eyes, she could see the hint of something within them. Something she recognised when she looked at all the humans around her. It was the hint of emotion. Of sympathy. As if he knew what it was like to be in the situation she and Huang were in.

"Come on. We better move before daybreak," Hei spoke up, handing the gun back to Huang and turned to leave. "I'll go on ahead and make sure everything's clear at the warehouse by the docks. Just make sure you're not seen."

Helping her to stand up and giving her his coat to put around her shoulders, Shihoko and Huang waited for a little bit before going back upstairs to his vehicle. They got in without a word before making their way down to the wharf.

Pulling up beside one of the warehouses with its lights on inside, Huang parked the car but left the engine running. The beginnings of grey started coming up to the eastern horizon of the water touching the clouded over sky.

"Go on ahead," Huang spoke up to Shihoko, who sat quietly in the front beside him. "Hei's there waiting. Stay there with him while I make some arrangements. I'll be back soon sweetie."

Giving a silent nod, Shihoko got out, not noticing Mao standing on the roof of the adjacent warehouse. She gave a small hesitation, standing with the door still open for a moment.

"Now what's wrong?" Huang asked.

"Nothing," she said with a small smile, leaning down to look back inside the vehicle at him before shutting the door and made her way inside. Huang took off to go make his arrangements.

"It's strange. The human emotions I feel are normally gone by now," she spoke up after some time, silence passing between her and Hei as they waited. Outside the sky grew brighter behind the grey clouds threatening rain. "They're not. I actually feel happy. Is that possible?" She looked up at Hei as he leaned against the bay door he'd pulled down low to hide them inside while she had sat on a large, wooden crate. Huang's coat was still gathered around her shoulders.

"Contractors are still people," he replied keeping his tone even and neutral. His head was tilted down with his eyes closed. "Why not?"

"I guess you're right," she replied softly at his aloofness. But she was still curious about the look she'd seen in his eyes earlier at the safe house. "Tell me something. Why are you helping us?" He opened his eyes and looked at her but said nothing. "You, the Black Reaper, doesn't strike me as someone who would just do this for the hell of it. After all, your reputation isn't exactly one that makes you the sentimental type."

Hei turned his gaze away from her. Part of him wanted to tell her about Mitsuki while another part of him was hesitant. Oh what the hell. It's not like she'd ever meet her.

"Because I...I have someone that I love and want to protect as well," he replied quietly. He could see the look of surprise on her face from the corners of his eyes.

"You feel human emotions too?" Hei didn't answer, keeping his eyes averted to the ground, but even she could tell his silence was a yes to her question. "Is it your obeisance just like with me?"

"No."

Furrowing her brow slightly at his words, the feeling of curiosity rose. "So, then you're in a situation just like Huang and I? A Contractor and human in love with each other?"

"She's not human." He turned his gaze towards her slightly.

"Wait...she's...?" she started to ask completely puzzled.

"A Contractor just like me," Hei replied.

"But...how? Is...is her obeisance to feel emotions?"

"No."

"I...I don't understand." She furrowed her brow confused. "If human emotions aren't your obeisances then how...?"

"Because...neither of us lost our human emotions when we became Contractors," he replied quietly, averting his gaze again.

"You never lost...?" She blinked in surprise. "But...you...you're the Black Reaper. One of the most feared Contractors alive."

"And I earned that title when I was still _human_ ," Hei said turning his gaze back to her. "The Syndicate took me and my sister in when I was twelve and she was nine after we lost our parents shortly after the Gates appeared. They wanted her because she was the Contractor and I wanted to continue to protect her. So it was learn to fight and kill or be killed." He paused for a second. "I never liked killing but I wanted to survive and remain at my sister's side. So I adopted a Contractor's attitude, burying my emotions deep. After all, my team I was with in South America during the war were all Contractors, including my sister. I didn't want to be the weak link, hesitating because of some pathetic emotions. I did what I had to in order to survive and earn their respect. But..." He averted his gaze again. "I was there when Heaven's Gate disappeared. I remember a bright blue light before going unconscious. When I woke, my entire team had either been killed off or disappeared completely. I was the only one left. And that's when I became a Contractor.

"At first, my emotions remained buried but slowly, I noticed they were resurfacing from time to time. I didn't understand it or why it was happening. After all, Contractors aren't supposed to feel emotions. And yet, here I was feeling it all. I kept it secret though. It was the rational decision to make to keep from becoming a lab rat for the Syndicate, wondering how it was that I could feel human emotions while being a Contractor and it not being my obeisance. I continued to follow my orders just like always, outwardly showing nothing to anyone.

"And then I was assigned here to Tokyo. Another city. Another team. Whatever. I carried out my missions just the same. But then I met Mitsuki." He gave a small pause as he brought his gloved hand up in front of him and looked down at his black clad palm. "The first time we met, I was in the middle of a mission to eliminate a Contractor and she got in the mix of it. But she seemed to handle the situation rather well considering the other Contractor had used her as a hostage. I still managed to get the job done, zapping her unconscious, and erasing her memories of that night. I ran into her a couple of weeks later while out for a walk as my alias. She happened to twist her ankle and I, being a kind person for my alias, helped her. Little did I know she had remembered that first night we'd met and with a few things she noticed about me while portraying my alias, pieced it together I was the masked Contractor she'd met that night."

"Did she tell you she knew who you were?"

"No. She had no solid evidence to tell if she was completely sure or not. And even if she did, it probably would have been a stupid idea to bring it up with me. So she made the wise move of not mentioning it to me and pretended I was just a kind stranger having helped her out.

"After I had taken her home from helping with her ankle, I meant to cut all ties with her then. I probably would have been able to had it not been for one rainy night while I was doing one of my missions taking out another Contractor. He got in a lucky swipe with one of his blades into my side before I could take him out. However, the police showed up and Chief Kirihara was able to land a hit with one of her bullets into my leg when the wind blew back my coat, exposing it. Naturally, I got out of there and was headed to one of the safe houses but with the loss of blood and already being exhausted from the fight on top of the cold rain soaking me, I ended up going unconscious in the road. I hadn't paid attention to where I had been walking along, but it was my luck that it had been behind her apartment building. She told me she couldn't sleep and had went to her slider door and was watching the rain when she had noticed me fall to the pavement. Even from where she was, she had seen my mask in the darkness and knew it was me. Without even a second thought, she ran outside, getting soaked herself, just to drag me back inside and tended my wounds, making sure I was going to be alright.

"I woke up the next morning wondering where I was and found her there beside me. She admitted to me that she had remembered me from that first night we had met and that she had pieced together who I was when I had helped with her ankle. She told me then about her brother becoming a Contractor the night their parents were murdered by another Contractor shortly after the Gates appeared and that he had used his power to kill the other one. It freaked her out and he used his power to erase her memories of that night and him being one."

"I don't understand. Why would he do that?"

"Because, his obeisance was like yours. He felt human emotions." She gave a blink in surprise. "She said that night their parents were killed, once his obeisance kicked in, seeing her terrified caused him to realise what he had to do so he wouldn't lose her. He wanted to protect his younger sister, but that would require him to always feel his emotions because she would know something was off if he didn't. So he erased her memories and made up his mind to keep them secret from her and from everyone else. He used them just enough to trigger his obeisance so he would always feel those emotions. And ironically, his powers were just like mine.

"They went to live with their maternal grandparents in China until after they graduated high school when their grandparents passed away. Since they had no other living relatives, she and her brother decided to start over and moved back here to Japan in Tokyo. Her brother was interested in the Gate and went to university here. But two years ago, they were on the train that derailed."

"Wait... _that_ train accident?" Shihoko asked wide eyed. "Oh god. I heard about that on the news. It was terrible, even if at the time I can't say for certain I really cared about it then. But I do remember hearing about how the entire train had a blue glow to it, much like synchrotron radiation. And that not one of the passengers died or was severely injured, even though there should have been at least some dead or critically injured." She gave a slight pause. "Though, I do recall hearing how only one person went missing but there wasn't any reports of any body being found so they just assumed they hadn't been on the train at all."

"That was Mitsuki's brother," Hei replied and she gave him a surprised look. "He was the Contractor that caused the blue light. She told me that she'd been mortally injured and dying in the wreck and that her brother knew what was happening. He used his powers to heal her and every passenger on the train enough that they weren't critical. She said all she remembers was seeing his eyes glow red and the blue light around him as he told her he loved her and would always protect her before she saw that bright blue light and went unconscious. She woke up a week later in the hospital, healed like nothing happened, except for a small scar in the shape of a snowflake. She knew it was her brother's doing since she said he loved snowflakes. But she learned of how no one died and that her brother had gone missing. A couple of months later, she became a Contractor, just like he had become."

"But how could that type of power save a train full of people?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He probably had a secondary power or something that allowed him to do that. She's not sure either, even though she found a letter written by him shortly after she became a Contractor explaining everything to her about Contractors, Dolls, obeisances, what his powers and obeisance was, that night he became one, and even why he had kept it secret from her." He gave a small pause. "He also mentioned about organisations like the Syndicate, though she said he never specified any in particular. But he never joined any because he was aware what they made Contractors do; becoming their pawns to kill others. All he wanted to do was protect his sister so he kept everything to himself. He basically defied the fate that seems to come to all of us Contractors when we're found out by humans and turned into the feared killing monsters we become."

"He..." She pulled her lips into a thin line taking in Hei's words. Never would she have thought a Contractor would make such a decision.

"However, she surprised me when she brought my hand to her throat, knowing the seriousness of the situation and having my alias compromised to her. She told me that I had every right to kill her if I so desired but first she wanted to make a deal with me. In return for sparing her life, she would guarantee her silence about who I was. She also would provide whatever assistance I might need, such as laying low at her apartment if the cops were on my tail and I couldn't make it away from them to where I needed to go in time. The choice was mine and if I didn't trust her, I could kill her then and there. The rational thing would have been to tie up loose ends and kill her, but she did save my life by bringing me inside out of the rain and bandaging me up. So I allowed her to live, taking up on her deal. If she betrayed me at any time, I wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"At first, that's all it was between us. Just the deal with her providing her assistance to me. It mostly involved her leaving me something to eat at night while she slept. I'd come in, eat what she left and rest for a little, then make my way back to my place once more before daybreak. But the more time I spent around her, the more I felt my emotions stirring within me. After doing one of my missions involving going to PANDORA's facility and dealing with what happened there, I guess my emotions finally overwhelmed me when I showed up at her door." He paused averting his gaze again. "She pulled me into her embrace and just held me and let me cry into her shoulder. It was the first time I'd ever done so since becoming a Contractor. She could see that I was in a vulnerable state and allowed me to stay with her that night, holding me in her arms until I'd fallen asleep. And for the first time, I slept without any nightmares of every target I'd killed plaguing me. After that night, I started staying with her more and more, able to sleep the entire night without nightmares. She never seemed to mind, holding me in her warm embrace as I slept. And for me, it felt safe being with her, like _I_ was the vulnerable human needing protection, not her. I started walking with her to her work to see her off and waited until she got out to walk home with her.

"One day, one of her coworkers happened to come out before she did. They were pretty close friends and she told me that Mitsuki had admitted to her that she had feelings for me. On the walk back to her place, I confronted her about it. She admitted she did have feelings but that she knew I was a Contractor and that I wouldn't feel the same way back to her. However, I finally admitted that I did have those feelings, despite being confused why I had them. We went back to her place and discussed the situation and what to do about it. After all, it's not like we could be open about seeing each other like that but she understood all the same."

"And when did you find out about her being a Contractor?"

"Not too long ago," he replied pulling his lips into a thin line again. "We were taking a walk near dusk as the stars started to come out. Chief Kirihara happened to be nearby and recognised me from the time I ran into her on one of my missions. And no, she only knew my alias. Mitsuki offered her to walk with us, knowing it might help Kirihara to de-stress from her day's work. But while we were walking, a Contractor showed up attacking us. Ironically, she'd forgotten her gun in her car so we were forced to run as I didn't have any of my gear nor could use my powers without exposing who I was to Kirihara. We managed to escape and hide in a factory down the street but the Contractor followed us in there and began attacking us again. In the process, I got my arm slashed by one of his projectile knives he was making from the material around him. I guess that pissed Mitsuki off knowing I was hurt and couldn't use my powers to stop the Contractor because Kirihara was still there with us.

"Distracting the Contractor from Kirihara and I, Mitsuki used the training I'd been giving her to help protect and defend herself to dodge his attacks despite being wounded herself. She'd calculated a water pipe nearby and the Contractor sent some of his projectiles into it, causing it to leak enough into a puddle on the floor away from us. When he stepped into it, she called upon her power and sent her electricity through it to him, zapping him to death. It stunned both Kirihara and I seeing that she was a Contractor. But what seemed more surprising was when she realised she'd killed him instead of just knocking him unconscious, she collapsed to the ground while she started crying.

"Keeping with my alias' persona, I went to comfort her but inwardly still wary of her. Kirihara checked the Contractor, confirming him dead before coming over to question her. She thought Mitsuki's obeisance was to feel human emotions since she was still crying. Mitsuki wisely didn't say anything, letting her assume it was true. But when Kirihara was going to call in her team, Mitsuki made her a deal. In exchange for Kirihara keeping her secret of being a Contractor, she'd help her out whenever she could in taking down other Contractors, though not to kill them. The only Contractor she wouldn't help her with was me, BK-201. She said that she knew the rumours about me and how skilled I was and that she wasn't stupid enough to go up against me. It was a rational decision after all."

"And Kirihara accepted it?"

"Yes. But there was still the matter of me being there and my knowledge of Contractors and the situation because I'd played up the part of not knowing anything as my alias isn't supposed to know. Mitsuki turned to me and made it look like she zapped me unconscious and erasing my memory of what happened. But in reality she'd directed her power down my spine, just like she had done the first night we met, and redirected my power down hers and into her limbs, causing a temporary paralysis."

"Why didn't she just erase your memory of it?"

"Because she was tired of keeping it a secret from me," Hei replied. "Plus, she wanted me to trust her. She knew as soon as we were away from Kirihara, I'd no doubt want an explanation why she hid it from me. Believe me, I was pretty pissed off on why she lied to me."

"What did she tell you as to why she lied?"

"She pointed out she didn't actually lie to me," Hei replied glancing away. "I just assumed she was human because of the way she acted, having her emotions showing all the time. She never said anything about it either because she wanted me to see who she was on the inside, not judge her based on the fact she was a Contractor as well. That and..." He gave a small pause giving a small smile. "She said she felt more human with the way I made her feel, just like she makes me feel more human." He gave another small pause. "And she said that she knew with Kirihara there, I couldn't freely use my powers to stop the Contractor without exposing myself as BK-201. Even if I did try to erase Kirihara's memories, there was still a chance she could eventually remember something. Mitsuki knew to compromise myself would entail me having to go on the run because if I got caught, I'd be dead. She didn't want to lose me so she wanted to protect me, even though it meant exposing herself. It proved she'd never betray me, just like she promised when we made that deal. She's saved my life several times now and that...that's something I'm grateful for. I don't think I'd ever be able to repay her for that."

"I'm sure that you just being there with her at her side is more than enough to her," Shihoko said giving a soft smile to him. He gave her a blink then smiled softly himself.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," he replied with a small sigh, closing his eyes as he continued to lean against the bay door.

"Thank you." Hei opened his eyes and looked up at her, a small furrow forming on his brow. "For sharing that with me." She gave him a soft smile. He just inclined his head once before closing his eyes again as they waited for Huang to return.

A small bell jingled outside, alerting Hei that Mao was nearby. He'd sensed him near before talking with Shihoko and knew that more than likely the cat Contractor had overheard everything, though it didn't really matter since Mao already knew about Mitsuki being a Contractor and their feelings for each other. And he was aware of another person nearby, but they had been far enough away that they wouldn't have overheard his conversation with Shihoko.

Hearing footsteps approaching a few minutes later, Hei opened his eyes as he pushed off from the bay door just as Huang lifted it up and ducked inside.

"There's a ship docked at the south wharf," he spoke up. "It's leaving in a few minutes. We don't want to miss it."

Shihoko closed her eyes for a moment, giving a small sigh, before lifting her head and stood. Huang lifted the door again and ducked out with her right behind him. Hei came out last, pulling it down behind him. They started heading for the ship, when Shihoko stopped.

"Gus?" she spoke up. He stopped and turned his head to look back over his shoulder. The sudden gleam of red in her eyes showed before Huang gave a small gasp and fell to the ground. Shihoko turned and ran down the little alleyway between the two warehouses, Hei giving a slightly surprised look at her disappearing figure.

As Huang got back up on his feet, pulling out his gun with Hei coming up beside him, they heard the sounds of a horn honking and the screeching of tires. Both turned and dashed down the alley after her and stopped at the end, seeing a truck there with Shihoko lying on the ground. A trickle of blood came out of her mouth. Huang gave a gasp and Hei widened his eyes in surprise.

"It's not my fault! That lady, she just came running out of nowhere," the driver called from the truck.

"Shihoko!" Huang called as he ran forward and knelt down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Stay with me!" Shihoko opened her eyes weakly as she turned her head towards him, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something. But her eyes fell closed as her head rolled to the side; her last breath escaping her. "Shihoko..."

Hei stood there silently as he watched Huang lean over her. The sound of faint footsteps and being watched alerted him as he turned to look over his shoulder to see a man in a brown jacket and red baseball cap a little distance away watching before turning and walking away. So that had been the person he'd sensed nearby. He also noticed Mao having jumped up on a stack of pallets behind him, having noticed the other man in the hat as well.

"They were on to you Huang," he spoke up as he turned to look back at the older man still on the ground holding Shihoko's body. "She must have realised they would have killed you had she lived."

"This can't be happening," Huang spoke up grimly. "It's not right Hei. A Contractor wouldn't sacrifice herself for someone else." He gave a shaky breath as he felt a sob threaten to escape. The first drops of rain started to fall down around them. "You did it again sweetie. That's twice you broke my heart."

Hei stood there as he watched Huang still holding her, tears finally escaping down his cheeks. It was the first time he'd ever seen the man cry. And honestly, it shook him at his core having witnessed Shihoko sacrifice her life to save Huang. It was irrational for a Contractor to do something like that, just like it had been irrational for Alma to have used the last of her power knowing she was going to die with her final payment. It reminded him of when Mitsuki had revealed herself as a Contractor. It was irrational for her to have done so, knowing the consequences that she might be taken away by Kirihara. Especially since she hadn't restrained her power and killed the Contractor outright. And irrational to have wanted to make sure he hadn't had to use his powers and compromise himself to the police chief. Any other Contractor in that position that wanted to keep their identity secret would have let him use his powers and taken the fallout instead.

The sudden thought that he had just then of if he and Mitsuki been in this sort of situation, Mitsuki certainly would have sacrificed her life in order to save his. It made his heart ache knowing that probability. He let out a shaky breath himself, clenching his fists at his sides for a moment as he composed himself again. He couldn't lose it here. Not in front of Huang.

"Huang, we need to go," Hei finally spoke up as he approached the older man still on the ground crying. They were both getting soaked with the falling rain.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Huang said through his tears. Hei pulled his lips into a thin line before kneeling down beside him.

"I...know how you feel," he spoke up quietly as he placed his hand on his human teammate's shoulder.

"Like hell you do!" Huang retorted, snapping his eyes open and looked at him with an angry glare on his face, shrugging off Hei's hand from his shoulder. "You're a Contractor! You don't have emotions."

Hei realised there was only one way he could get through to Huang right then. He gave a silent sigh as he looked at the older man.

"I'm in love with Mitsuki," he spoke up quietly. "If that makes any difference."

"There's no way you can be..." Huang started to say still angry. But looking in those midnight blue eyes that usually were cold and emotionless, now full of showing sympathy towards him, Huang couldn't finish what he was going to say. In all this time working with Hei, he'd never seen him give such a look. "You...you really are, aren't you?" Hei just gave a single nod and Huang looked back down towards Shihoko's body.

"Come on. This rain isn't good to stay in," Hei said softly.

"I...I can't just leave her here."

"There's someone I know that can take care of her properly." Huang turned, looking at him, then sighed softly before laying her down on the ground gently and stood up slowly. Hei shifted himself and picked up Shihoko's body into his arms as Huang grabbed his coat from the ground, soaking wet.

Without another word, both of them made their way back towards Huang's vehicle. Hei put her in the back before going and getting into the front passenger seat as Huang started it up. Mao was nowhere to be seen. Hei figured he had run off when it started raining to seek shelter from getting soaked himself.

Getting back into town from the docks, they made their way to the place Hei was talking about and made arrangements to have her taken care of properly. When that was all finished and they had returned back to the car, Huang spoke up.

"T-thank you Hei," he spoke up quietly, hands on the wheel while staring at it. "I...I owe you one." Hei looked at him from the corners of his eyes as he sat there quietly; the rain continuing to pour down steadily. "I-is there anywhere you want to go?"

Hei didn't have to think about that. He wanted more than anything to go be in Mitsuki's warm embrace right now. "I...can you take me to Mitsuki's?" he asked quietly.

"Sure."

Starting the car, Huang pulled back into traffic and drove through the rain to the backside of the apartment building as Hei instructed. He'd left his keys at his apartment while he had been on this mission so he wouldn't lose them. As he put his hand on the door handle, Hei paused slightly, gaze focused out the door's window.

"Huang..." He heard slight shifting, knowing the older man had turned his gaze to him. "I...I'm done. Done being used by the Syndicate."

"What?" Huang stared at him in disbelief. "If you leave, you'll..."

"Be hunted down and killed," Hei finished still looking out the window. "I know." He turned his gaze towards his human teammate, eyes showing how tired he was. Not really physically, even though he was exhausted from the long night, but it was more mentally and emotionally. "And I know they'll come after you, Yin, and Mao as well." He pulled his lips into a thin line. "But I don't want to see any of you killed because of me either. So I won't leave just yet. Not until I can figure out some arrangements and make sure you'll all be safe as well. Understood?"

Huang blinked in surprise at the black clad Contractor. He'd had more surprises in the last twenty four hours than he could handle. And he was just worn out from the heartbreak from Shihoko's death. He had no energy to argue. Plus, he was beginning to get tired of the Syndicate's games as well.

"Fine. Just...let me know what's up and when you plan on doing whatever," he replied quietly as he looked back to the steering wheel. Hei didn't say anything as he heard the small rustle of him shifting in his seat before opening the door and climbed out.

Turning his head towards the younger kid, Huang watched him glance around before shutting the door, go to the fence, and scale it quickly and easily, disappearing on the other side. He was about to drive off when the glint of metal shooting upwards to one of the second story balconies caught his eye as it wrapped around the top of the railing and held securely. The next moment, Hei's figure came into view from the ground as he flipped over the railing and landed gracefully as always, unclasping his carabineer and letting it retract into his belt, before going to the slider door. Hei opened the door before disappearing inside the darkened apartment and shut the door behind him again. Huang gave a small _hmph_ before sighing, shifted the car into drive, and headed off so he could get out of his still damp clothes and get some sleep.

Glancing out the slider after shutting it, Hei watched Huang drive off and gave a sigh. There was definitely a better understanding between the two of them now. Somewhat at least.

Pulling his shoes and socks off that were still damp, he silently moved through the semi-darkened apartment to the front door and dropped off his shoes. He pulled his coat off and hung it up so it could finish drying since it was still wet from the rain. A small shiver ran through him from being chilled by the coldness of it having soaked him.

Making his way down to the laundry room, he dropped his socks into an empty basket before taking his weapons harness, belt, and knife holster strapped to his thigh off. He set them on top of the washer quietly before taking his gloves and the rest of his damp clothes off, putting them in the basket with his socks. Grabbing one of the folded towels on the little table in there Mitsuki hadn't put away yet, he used it to dry the rest of the dampness off him and fluffed his hair to try to dry it as well. Then finding a pair of boxers and lounge pants she'd also washed and folded and put in a basket to put away later, he slid them on.

Grabbing his weapons harness, belt, and thigh knife holster along with two towels that had been designated to use to clean his knives with, Hei went out to the coffee table in the living room. He spread out one of the towels on it before pulling out his knives and dried them off before setting them on the towel on the table. Then pulling out his wires from his belt, he dried it off and coiled it up, setting it on the table with his belt and his harness and holster. Standing again, he went towards the kitchen and found a note on the table.

 _Hei, there's some ramen and gyoza in the fridge for you._

Setting the note back down, he went to the fridge and opened it. Sure enough, he spotted the ramen and gyoza she'd made. And even though he hadn't ate in awhile, he really didn't feel like eating. He still hadn't been able to shake the image of seeing Huang there holding Shihoko's body and the thought of losing Mitsuki like that. The stress of it all actually made him lose his appetite.

Shutting the fridge, Hei turned and went down the hall to the bedroom and silently opened the door to the darkened room with the curtains still closed, blocking out the still slightly growing misty grey light of the rainy day. The weather matched just how he felt. Mitsuki was there in bed, still asleep peacefully. The weight of his thoughts hit him again and he let out a shaky breath before crossing over to the bedside. Then silently and careful not to disturb her, slid in under the blankets and started to cuddle up beside her.

"Ngh...Hei?" she said sleepily as she stirred a little from her sleep while he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Shh. Go back to sleep," he whispered softly though his voice wavered a little, betraying his composure.

"What's wrong?" she asked picking up on his tone, shifting in his arms to turn and face him as she opened her eyes. She gave a furrow of her brow slightly as she could see the emotional turmoil in his midnight blue eyes.

"I..." He averted his gaze. "I witnessed two Contractors die." His voice was a bit shaky still and Mitsuki could feel him trembling a little as he held her.

Mitsuki gave a blink at his words then furrowed her brow confused. He'd certainly seen, let alone taken, more lives of Contractors than anything. Granted, she knew he hated killing but he'd never been this upset sounding over another Contractor's death before.

"Neither was by my own hand," he continued, seeing the confused look on her face become more prominent now. "My target...Alma...she used her power knowing full well that her payment would be her final one and end her life. And she...she was happy when she died with a smile on her face." He gave a small pause, his breath hitching slightly. She could see the haunted look on his face. "And the other...she...she ran in front of a truck intentionally killing herself. All to save Huang's life."

"What? W-why?" Mitsuki was dumbfounded.

"Because she knew that the Syndicate would have killed him if she lived," he replied, voice still shaky. "They knew that they had a relationship before in the past, though it was only because she was obviously assigned to get close to him. Most likely before he was part of the Syndicate and knowing about Contractors and Dolls. But she...she really did end up caring for him beyond the fact that her obeisance was to feel human emotions much like Yue did." He paused again, squeezing his eyes shut as he took in a couple more shaky breaths and she knew he was fighting hard to not break down and cry. "Seeing her in Huang's arms as he held her lifeless body...it...it scared me. It made me picture me in his place holding you."

Mitsuki gave a blink at his words before reaching an arm around him and pulled him closer into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and curled up much like that night he had his first emotional breakdown after his mission at PANDORA. This was the vulnerable side of him that was hidden deep within that she knew only she was allowed to see. The Tianlong part of him he said had died the day he joined the Syndicate and became Hei. She continued holding him in her arms, fingers of one hand entangled in his soft hair, gently rubbing the back of his head. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her shirt and part of the exposed skin of her neck along with the shaky, silent sobs.

"I...I'm done..." he said after several moments, his silent sobs starting to subside. His voice was muffled from his face still pressed into the side of her neck. "I quit..."

"Quit?" She gave a confused blink at his words. He gave a sniffle and pulled back from her shoulder before giving a hiccuping sob. His eyes were puffy and reddened with faint shadows under his eyes. The haunted look was still vaguely there but there was also one that showed he was tired; albeit it probably wasn't one due to physical tiredness.

"I'm done playing the Syndicate's games," he spoke up quietly giving another hiccuping sob. "I'm tired of being their puppet; of killing for them."

Mitsuki's eyes widened in surprise at his words. They'd already discussed this before with him leaving the Syndicate. But back then, he'd said he wouldn't have been able to because they'd hunt him down and kill him along with his entire team. And anyone that he might be close with like he was with her would be potential targets as well.

"But if you leave..."

"I'll be hunted down, I know." Hei slowly sat up as she did and looked down to his hands in his lap. "But I can't take it anymore. Alma made me realise that I don't want to lose what I have with you." He gave a small pause. "She told me she had a dream for a while."

"What was it?" Mitsuki knew that Contractors didn't have dreams and aspirations to work towards since it was irrational. The only Contractor she ever knew that had one was her brother because of his obeisance.

"She dreamed of a day when Contractors and humans could live together in harmony with each other as equals." Hei closed his eyes along with his hands into loose fists. "And honestly, that's a dream that even I could agree with."

"I agree with it too." She brought her arms up and pulled him into her embrace. "I'd love to see a future where we could all live in harmony together; Contractors not being used to kill others, Dolls able to learn to smile on their own again, and humans unafraid of them being different." She gave a small pause. "I think it's possible and even some are already learning to get along. That they don't see a difference between Contractor and human lines. Or Doll and human. I mean, that kid you helped with the Doll he fell in love with. That's proof that he sees beyond her being a Doll. And...I..."

Hei gave a small blink at her pausing in what she was saying as she pulled back from him a little.

"I found out recently that Kaitou, my boss...he knew about Yue being a Contractor the whole time they were friends." Hei gave a blink at her. "He actually told me that a Contractor had attacked him and Yue had come and taken care of the attacker, knocking him unconscious. Kaitou said my brother told him that he should have his memories erased of the ordeal but it was Kaitou that said he didn't want to forget about the fact that Yue saved his life. Yue agreed to allow him to keep his memories only on the part he understood that he couldn't share that information with anyone, especially me." She gave a small pause then smiled softly. "He told me he never once felt pressured by Yue in keeping the secret at all. And all the times I saw them together laughing and having fun, even when they fell asleep together leaning against the other...I knew that they didn't see each other as human and Contractor. They saw each other as companions. That's all that ever mattered to them. And I...I told him about me and my powers. Just like with Yue, he doesn't see me as any different. He's still just as grateful that I'm alive and here, even if it means that Yue isn't."

Hei gave a blink then smiled softly before wrapping his arms around her. It must have been a bit nerve wrecking to have finally revealed herself to her boss, even if he already seemed to know about Yue. He already held a bit of respect for Iwamoto from his time working in Mitsuki's place and allowing him to help celebrate Mitsuki's birthday at the restaurant. But knowing he looked past Yue and her being Contractors as well and saw who they were as a person, much like Mitsuki did with him at first, that made him respect the guy even more.

"When are you planning on leaving the Syndicate?" she asked softly as he let go of her.

"I don't know just yet," he replied with a small shake of his head. "I told Huang what I planned on doing." She gave a blink at him. "It seems he's tired of being their pawn as well. Since I know they'll come after all of us, I told him I needed a little time to make arrangements to make sure every one of them will be safe." He gave a small pause as he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek; looking into her two-toned eyes as if searching for something deep down. "I...I can't ask you to leave the safety of your life here just to follow with me though. To give up your job, your friends...everything normal...that would be too selfish of me."

"You know I would give up everything just to remain at your side," she replied putting her hand over his on her cheek as she looked into those dark eyes of his. "I couldn't leave you to fight off the others coming for you by yourself. And especially if you're trying to protect Yin, Mao, and Huang as well."

"I know. But if something happened to you, I could never forgive myself for it." He pulled his lips into a thin line.

"Likewise." She gave a small pause before pulling him into her embrace again and hugged him. "Why don't you get some rest. You look exhausted. We can discuss more of this later okay?"

Nodding, he laid his head down on the pillows after she released him. He pulled her down into his embrace and snuggled up close to her as he closed his eyes trying to let himself get some rest.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Hei and Huang finally are done dealing with being pawns and see more eye to eye with each other. Mao still has a little warming up to the idea though. Can you blame him?  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get another one up soon! *hands out cookies*


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Eight-

"Status report," Kirihara spoke up into her walkie talkie as she drove down the street on her way to another Contractor sighting.

"ZQ-941 is inside the building," Matsumoto's voice came back over the radio. "Saitou and Kouno are preparing to go in after him. Otherwise, we have the building surrounded on all sides. There's no way he's escaping."

"Give me less than two minutes and I should be there," Kirihara replied before hanging the microphone part up and looked to the black and white haired girl in the seat beside her. "Sorry about getting you mixed up in the middle of this again."

"That's alright. If I can be of any assistance in any way, I'll be glad to help," Mitsuki replied with a small smile. "Besides, it is kind of exciting seeing how you and your team works."

Inclining her head in thanks, Kirihara weaved through traffic the last span of distance before pulling up outside an office-like building surrounded by police cars. Matsumoto, Saitou, and Kouno were standing near Saitou's vehicle nearby as the sun sank below the horizon and night started to set in.

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Saitou asked with a blink as she and Kirihara approached them after the policewoman had parked her vehicle nearby.

"Well I was having some tea with Kirihara when the call came in so..." She rubbed the back of her head in a slightly embarrassed fashion.

"Who is this?" Matsumoto asked eyeing her with a furrow of his brow.

"Yuuki Mitsuki sir," Mitsuki replied with a small bow to him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah she's cool," Kouno added. "She knows about Contractors so you don't have to worry." He checked his gun making sure it was ready to go.

"Chief..." Matsumoto turned to his superior.

"She's fine," Kirihara spoke up as she checked her gun then gave Mitsuki a small smile. "She's actually quite helpful at times." The younger girl gave a blink then smiled softly.

Suddenly, a white blob appeared on the glass of Saitou's car. Mitsuki turned her head towards it and blinked seeing an unfamiliar spectre.

"Is something wrong?" Kirihara asked seeing the two-toned gaze turn to look at Saitou's car with a small furrow of her brow. When Kirihara looked, she didn't see anything.

"Oh...um...it was nothing," Mitsuki replied as the spectre vanished and she looked to the police chief. "I thought I saw something in the reflection of the window there. But I guess it was nothing."

"Well, look who it is," came a familiar British accented voice from behind them. "My favourite police chief." They all turned to look and see none other than November 11, April, and July walking up. They stopped a metre away as light grey eyes turned to look at Mitsuki as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't believe we've met before. Are you new to Kirihara's team?"

"Um...n-not exactly," Mitsuki replied giving a small scratch to the back of her head.

"But she's still just as an important asset to my team as any," Kirihara added as she looked to the blonde Contractor. "Even if unofficial."

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you..." November 11 started saying as he extended a hand towards her.

"Yuuki. Yuuki Mitsuki," she replied as she took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

"I'm Jack Simon but you can just call me Jack," November 11 spoke up with a smile. "Or November 11 if you wish." He paused and looked over to April as Mitsuki did. "And this is April..."

"Nice to meet you," April spoke up with a smile.

"And this is July," the blonde Contractor indicated to the younger boy. Mitsuki looked down at the grey eyes looking back up at her unblinking and with a similar look Yin carried all the time.

"Are you...a Doll?" she asked as she looked to the small, blonde boy. He merely blinked once, looked up at April, then looked back to the white and black haired girl before giving a small nod. "You are adorable." She then looked between the other two. "Are you Contractors?"

"We sure are love," April smiled. November 11 raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"My brother was one," Mitsuki replied with a smile to them both.

"Was?" November 11 gave a blink at her. Same with April and Matsumoto.

"He passed away a couple of years ago I'm afraid," she replied with a small sigh.

"Yeah you know that train wreck that happened a couple of years ago?" Kouno said off the side to Matsumoto.

"Wait the one with the reported blue light along the entire thing?" the older man asked and Kouno nodded.

"Yeah. He's the one who saved everyone on that train using his power to heal everyone so they weren't critically injured." Matsumoto and the two British Contractors turned to look at Mitsuki with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yes, my brother sacrificed his life to save everyone else," she replied with a smile. "I know, unusual for a Contractor to do, but he was a remarkable brother and I could never thank him enough for everything he's done." The crackle of a radio on another cop nearby brought her attention up towards the building as it also got everyone else to focus back on the situation at hand.

Directing what needed to be done, Kirihara sent in her team after the Contractor. July went over to Saitou's car and placed a hand against the glass.

"He's on the third floor. South side," the boy spoke up in his monotone voice similar to how Yin talked. Mitsuki gave a blink at the Doll, realising his spectre had been the one she'd seen.

"Guess I'll go give some backup," November 11 spoke up as he started walking off towards the doors.

"I'm guessing you are partners then?" Mitsuki asked as she looked to April remaining standing there.

"That's right," she replied with a smile. "I'm usually on standby until he needs me."

"What are your powers, may I ask?"

"I can manipulate atmospheric pressure and bring up clouds to form rain," she replied with a grin. "This is helpful for November as his power is to freeze things."

"Oh. That makes the pair of you really work well then." Mitsuki gave a smile then looked to July still with his hand to the glass. "And July uses glass as a medium?"

"Correct." She gave a small tilt of her head. "So your brother...you knew about him being a Contractor the entire time?"

"No actually I didn't until the day of the accident," she replied clasping her hands behind her back and looked up at the building the others were inside. April gave a puzzled look. "Long story short, my brother kept it secret from me since he became one when we were twelve shortly after the Gates appeared. A Contractor killed our parents and he became one to protect me and himself from being next. I didn't react so well so he used his power to erase my memory of that night then kept his powers hidden from me, our grandparents, and all of our friends."

"I don't understand why he would do something like that," April asked confused. "Surely something would have been noticeable. I mean, we are pretty rational when it comes to doing things."

"I know. But his obeisance was to feel human emotions," she replied. April gave a blink. "He used his powers every day long enough to trigger them to last for awhile." She gave a small smile. "I knew all his tears of grief, smiles and laughter, anger, and fear were all genuine because of his obeisance. Though, when it came to the day the wreck happened, his choice to save everyone and myself wasn't influenced by his payment."

"What do you mean?" Golden eyes still gave a puzzled look at the younger girl. "And how did you come to find out about him being a Contractor?"

"He wrote me a letter dated a few days before the wreck explaining everything about Contractors, Dolls, obeisances, spectres...everything. Even wrote about his own abilities and payment, what happened the night our parents died, and why he kept everything from me. But he also said that he had been trying out an experiment for the past few months of not using his powers to see if he could feel anything like he used to before becoming a Contractor and also while he was paying his price. For six months before the accident, he didn't once use his power and he said he began to feel something again. That's why the day of the wreck, the decision he chose to save everyone and myself was all his own choosing. And I...I'm very grateful to him for everything. I wouldn't be here today if he hadn't used his power to save me."

"As odd as that is for a Contractor with an irrational decision like that to give up his life, your brother sounded pretty cool." April gave her a smile.

"Yeah. He was definitely pretty awesome." She gave a smile as she looked to the darker complexioned Contractor. "That's why I don't think all Contractors are bad like so many might say. I mean, I know we just met but I think you and November 11 are pretty nice." She paused and looked to July as he still stood there at the glass. "Even July is cool."

"Thanks love. I really appreciate it."

"Rooftop," July suddenly spoke up. Golden eyes turned to the little boy. "November is chasing him."

"Guess that's my cue," she replied with a grin, stepping forward several paces before raising her hand as blue outlined her body. A wind suddenly picked up, swirling upwards towards the building and started forming clouds up above it. Mitsuki watched in awe, along with the other officers, as the British Contractor kept wiggling her fingers as she guided her power to centralise above the building.

"He's on the roof," July spoke up.

With a smirk, April stopped her hand as the wind stilled and the clouds started to dissipate. As they did, a large sphere of water was suspended above the roof for a brief moment before falling and dropping to the top of the building. Some water splashed over the edge and poured down as the officers near the building quickly backed up out of the way.

"Target acquired." July pulled his hand back away from the glass.

"Thank you July," April replied with a smile as she came back over while pulling a can of beer out of her pouch bag slung over her. Opening the top, she guzzled a large gulp down before giving a satisfied _ahh_ and grinned. She looked to Mitsuki who gave a small tilt of her head. "My price. I get to drink beer. It's such a great obeisance."

"Well at least that's good that it can be enjoyable," Mitsuki chuckled. "My brother did say that some obeisances were very random sometimes. Some might be beneficial to the Contractor and some not so much."

"November hates his payment," April chuckled before gulping down the last of her can and stuck it back in her bag before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "He'll probably be needing these if he got his other pack wet he usually carries. I should probably go get these to him." She gave a pause as she glanced to July.

"I'll keep an eye on him if you want," Mitsuki offered with a smile. April gave a nod before heading towards the building. Two-toned eyes turned towards the younger boy as grey eyes turned to look up at her.

"You saw my spectre earlier," he spoke up quietly in his usual monotone voice. "You are like April and November?"

"Yes but only Kirihara knows about it," Mitsuki replied softly as she knelt down beside him. "Will you keep it a secret for me? I don't like to go around boasting and showing off to everyone." The young Doll gave a small nod of his head and she gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you July. I really appreciate it." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a candy she happened to have and gave it to him. "As a thank you."

"Thank you," the boy replied with a nod before unwrapping it slowly and popped it in his mouth. He handed the wrapper back to Mitsuki. She stuck it in her pocket then stood up again.

Waiting patiently, the others returned with Kirihara and her team along with November 11 soaked. Kirihara didn't look very enthused about it. April was still chuckling.

"Sorry about catching you in the downpour," the darker woman continued to laugh. "But you'll dry soon. At least, we caught the Contractor."

"Yeah that's true," Kouno spoke up though still didn't look too happy himself being drenched. Saitou had taken off his suit coat and was wringing water out of it.

"All in a day's work," November 11 replied with a cheerful tone before looking to Mitsuki standing next to July watching over him. "Thank you for watching July here for a moment Mitsuki. Or would you rather prefer Yuuki?"

"Either is fine," she replied with a smile. "I'm aware that you use given names instead of family names in Britain usually." The blonde haired Contractor nodded.

"Well then, thank you again Mitsuki." November 11 gave her his charming smile. "It is much appreciated." April held her hand out for July to return to her side and the boy walked over before taking her hand. "Guess we better be on our way. I'm sure you have this handled Misaki?" The policewoman gave him a slightly unamused look.

"Hope to meet you again sometime Mitsuki," April smiled before the two Contractors turned to head off with July holding April's hand. He turned to look back at Mitsuki and she gave him a smile and small wave before he turned his head back to face forward.

"Sometimes those two annoy me," Kirihara sighed as she took off her suit jacket and squeezed out some water, thankful that she had left her phone in the car. Otherwise, that would have been soaked and ruined. "I'm going to need a hot shower when I get home."

"Well, at least November 11 was able to take and freeze the Contractor in place for us," Saitou pointed out as he put his jacket back on despite still being wet.

"I think that was the only good thing about him being here tonight," Kouno grumbled.

"I guess Contractors have different methods catching their targets and all huh?" Mitsuki spoke up.

"Yeah they sure do." Kouno gave a sigh.

"Give me a few minutes to get everything situated here and then I'll take you home if you need me to," Kirihara spoke up as she looked to the black and white haired girl.

"It's alright. I don't mind walking home if you need to stay," she replied with a smile to the police chief.

"Are you sure?" Brown eyes looked at her with concern. Even if Mitsuki was a Contractor and could handle herself, she still cared about the girl.

"Yeah. It's not that far to walk honestly. Plus, the night is still young so I should be okay."

"Well...I guess if you really insist." Kirihara couldn't argue with her too much.

"If I get into trouble, I can always call you." The policewoman inclined her head in agreement. Mitsuki looked to the other two. "Hope you all can get done soon so you can go relax. Sounds like it was a long day. But thanks for letting me watch, even from a distance."

"Ah it was no problem," Kouno chuckled. "Just be safe going home."

"I will."

Saying goodbye, Mitsuki turned and headed on off away from the scene. She got a couple of blocks away and out of sight of the commotion before a familiar jingle sounded.

"Watching the scene?" Mitsuki spoke up as the familiar black cat slid out of the shadows and started trotting along beside her.

"I was passing through and thought I'd see what was going on," Mao replied. "I was surprised to see you with the policewoman."

"She asked me to some coffee," Mitsuki shrugged. "Hei already knows that she's called me out before." She glanced down at the black cat as he looked up at her from the corner of his eyes while still trotting along. "And no, I'm not putting any of you in a compromised situation. I speak nothing of knowing anything about you and your team."

"So what does she want to talk to you about?" Mao decided to be a bit nosy. Even though he'd come to trust her a lot more over the course of time and proving she was loyal to protecting Hei's identity and not compromising the rest of them, he still was a little paranoid.

"Just mundane stuff really." Mitsuki gave a small shrug. "I think she's just wanting someone to talk to really. I mean, it must be hard being chief of Section Four and not being able to disclose any particular information because of the nature of Contractors having to be kept secret from the general public. And I doubt she lets her guard down enough, even around her subordinates, to be able to have just a normal cup of coffee and discuss stuff. Even with her friend, Ishizaki, I'm sure she feels she can't discuss certain things so as to keep up an image of who she is as the head of her department." Mitsuki looked down a little with a small sigh.

"Now what?" Mao asked looking up to see the two-toned eyes looking down that seemed a little sad.

"She sort of reminds me of me in all honesty."

"I don't follow."

"Kirihara doesn't seem to have very many friends. And the few that she does have, relying on them with some of her insecurities and such might be something even she isn't comfortable telling them." She gave a small pause. "I'm like her because I have so few friends myself and the only ones I can freely discuss anything with and be myself around are you, Hei, and Yin. Though, my boss does know about me as I am now and knew about Yue the entire time they were friends, he's the only one. Minako and Hisoka...even they don't know a single thing about who Yue had been or who I am now. And I...I don't know how they'd react if I ever did tell them." She pulled her lips into a thin line. "I wouldn't want to have that same rejection that I gave my brother that night all those years ago."

"Well if they reject you after being friends this long, then that goes to show how much they really cared," Mao replied with a small huff.

"You think I should tell them?" Mitsuki paused in her walking and gave a blink at the black cat.

"Only if you really want to." He gave a cat shrug as he paused and looked back at her. "But you still can't say a single word about the rest of us."

"I already know that silly." She gave him a small smile before picking him up in her arms and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. He turned his ears backwards in response. "How about I treat you to some fish?"

"I'm game for that."

* * *

Hei came in quietly to Mitsuki's apartment feeling exhausted after the shift at his job. It was nearly two thirty in the morning and all he wanted to do was curl up beside Mitsuki and sleep. However, upon entering, he noticed the lamp was on down the hall in the living room. It was well past the time she normally went to bed.

Silently walking down the hall after slipping his shoes off and setting his keys on the little table by the door, Hei paused in his steps to see Mitsuki laying there on the couch, a book in her hands, albeit off to the side, and her eyes closed fast asleep. There was the black lump of Mao perched on the back of the couch curled up with his eyes closed.

"She made you some food in the fridge," Mao spoke up quietly as his ear twitched and he opened one eye to look at his teammate.

"What are you doing here?" Hei asked quietly as he came over to the front of the couch and gently took the book out of her hands before placing the piece of paper she was using for a bookmark into it. He turned and set it on the coffee table where her sketchbook was at. It was open to a sketched picture of Mao curled up on the back of the couch.

"Isn't it obvious? She made food."

"I should have known." Hei gave a soft sigh as he leaned down and picked her up in his arms before carrying her down to her room and laid her down in bed before covering her up. Then he returned back out to the living room for a moment before heading towards the kitchen.

"So...are you really going to leave the Syndicate?" Mao asked after Hei had heated up his food and sat at the table to eat. Mao had jumped up in a chair across from him.

"Yes."

"You do know that means you can't stay here." Hei gave him a 'no duh' look. "What are you going to do about Mitsuki? She can't exactly just up and leave everything behind just like that, would she?"

"To be honest, she would if it meant being able to help me protect the rest of us while on the run."

"Does she even understand how she'll never have a place to call home again if she goes with you?" Hei inclined his head. "And she's still willing to sacrifice everything just to be with you?" Hei gave a nod while shrugging slightly as he continued to eat. "Man, I reiterate what I said about her being a weird Contractor. And crazy too." He paused looking around at the area. "Giving all _this_ up and never being able to let her guard down while always being on the run?"

"It's her choice. You know how stubborn she is."

"No shit. She only reminds me of someone else I know." He gave the dark haired Contractor a pointed look. "And does Huang know about your plan? 'Cause I can already see him now stirring up a hissy fit about it and not wanting to get killed for your decision."

"I already explained it to him." Hei took a bite of his rice. "I told him once I have the necessary arrangements made, we'll leave." He looked at the black cat. "Together."

"You do know all the Syndicate has to do is cut me off from their servers and I'm pretty much done for anyway?"

"I'll find someone else that can hook you up with whatever you need." He took another bite and swallowed it. "I'm not leaving you behind just because of that."

"You really are the strangest Contractor I've ever met." He gave a flick of his tail. "Besides Mitsuki that is." Hei gave a small tug of his lips up into a smirk. "By the way, while Mitsuki was out today with Kirihara, she got a chance to meet our lovely MI-6 team in town. She told me she merely watched as Kirihara's team and the MI-6 team took down another Contractor. But seems their Doll knows about her being a Contractor as she noticed his spectre he was using before they showed up."

Hei paused in his eating and raised an eyebrow at the feline.

"Though she said not to worry since she explained to the kid that she doesn't go around showing off her being one and that Kirihara is the only one that knew about it. The kid I guess agreed to keep it quiet from even his teammates." He gave a small pause again flicking his tail back and forth. "She definitely is a smooth talker alright. If she goes on the run with you, I can see where her skills will come in handy."

Hei didn't say anything to the comment but he had to agree with the feline. Mitsuki's ability to calculate the situation and figure out a course of action was pretty similar to how he assessed situations. He was kind of glad she was just as able to handle herself and help bail him out of some awkward situations and trouble as well. It was one of the reasons he also loved her. Not only was she a beautiful young woman but she was smart and had great intellect as well.

Finishing up his food, Hei put the dishes in the sink to do later. He grabbed the bowl of water Mitsuki had left for Mao and refilled it before setting it back down for him to drink from if he needed to. Mao went out to the living room and jumped up on the back of the couch, figuring he might as well just stay the rest of the night. Hei finished getting ready for bed quietly before double checking everything was locked up for the night then clicked the light off in the living room and headed down to the bedroom. Silently, he slid in behind her, pulling her into his embrace as she continued to sleep. Thoughts of what he was going to do about when he left the Syndicate for good still flickered across his thoughts but he gave a silent sigh, pushing them to the back of his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I wanted to get a little more time of Mitsuki in with Kirihara's team and meeting our lovely MI-6 crew. And of course, Mao clarifying with Hei his stance on leaving the Syndicate. Things are going to get hectic soon.  
Anyway, I'll get another chapter up soon! Thanks again for your patience! *hands out gyoza*


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, I'm doing another double chapter update! Enjoy!

-Chapter Thirty Nine-

"This is Chief Kirihara. I need backup immediately." She rattled off the address that she had pulled up to in her car, glancing to the black and white haired girl in the seat beside her. "I'll try to hold them off as long as possible." Getting a confirmation of backup on its way, she looked to the younger girl. "Come on."

Nodding, Mitsuki quickly followed her out of the car and towards the building. Kirihara pulled out her gun, double checking it, before nodding to go inside. The Contractor, BN-159, was reported inside by Kanami's surveillance spectres not too long ago. This was one that had been a bit elusive to Section Four for the past couple of weeks.

Making their way through the building looking for the Contractor, the lights suddenly flickered before going out. Both stopped and looked up at the darkened ceiling just before the sounds of fighting came up ahead. Two-toned eyes turned towards brown ones as a sense of dread washed over Mitsuki. She knew Hei was doing a job tonight but she didn't know which Contractor he was after.

Turning and bolting down the hallway, she headed for the scene as Kirihara called after her. She had to get to Hei first and hope she could keep the police chief from finding out who he was. If that meant she had to help take down the Contractor in pursuit, so be it. As long as Hei made it away safely.

Coming around the corner of another hallway into an opened area, she stopped as up ahead she could see Hei and the Contractor battling it out. The other was dodging Hei's attacks fairly well while grabbing items up and throwing them towards him. They turned a dull orange colour as he threw them. As soon as they hit the ground or the wall, they gave a loud hissing sound as smoke came from them before the colour started fading again. The smell of burning plastic, wood, and paper permeated the area. It was obvious that this Contractor was able to heat up the objects without melting them and use them as projectiles to try to burn Hei with. And with the agility the other Contractor was exhibiting, he was obviously also skilled in martial arts as well.

Sensing someone in the room as he fought with his target, Hei turned his head to glance over towards the hallway only to see none other than Mitsuki standing there. He mentally cursed to himself because if she was here, that meant Kirihara was also there and probably not much further behind her. And who knew what other backup she might have coming.

Sudden movement from the corner of his eyes brought his attention back to the Contractor he was trying to subdue. His target had turned towards Mitsuki, seeing the opportunity to obviously try to use her as a hostage. But he wasn't about to let him get any closer to her, especially since his target would undoubtedly try to burn her with his power and he didn't want that to happen. It was bad enough trying to dodge the objects he'd been heating up and throwing at him without getting hit by them.

"You're mine!" the Contractor spoke up as he reached out to grab Mitsuki. She pretended to be frozen on the spot as she flicked her gaze at Hei just as he was about to throw his carabineer and wire out. At the last minute, she quickly ducked down and rolled off to the side, allowing Hei to ensnare his target with his cord. In the next moment, the Contractor gave a shriek as Hei sent enough electricity at him to drop him to the floor dead.

"Are you alright?" Hei asked as he quickly came up and unwound his wire from the dead Contactor before helping her to stand.

"I'm fine." She quickly looked over her shoulder then back at him. "You need to get out of here. Kirihara is right behind me." He gave a nod but before Hei could back off to make his escape, the police chief came running up.

"Freeze!" she spoke as she held up her gun at Hei. Hei in turn, quickly grabbed Mitsuki and pulled her in front of him while simultaneously pulling out a knife and held it up to her throat. Mitsuki remained calm inwardly, knowing he was doing this to keep the chief from shooting at him, even if his coat was bulletproof. "Yuuki..."

"I can't..." Mitsuki spoke up making it seem she was in a little bit of distress but trying to keep composed enough. She was hoping that the policewoman would understand in this situation, calling on her power with Hei's knife right there at her throat was not the best of ideas. He'd be able to slice her throat quicker than she could activate her power.

"Let her go," Kirihara spoke up sternly, not letting her voice waver as she kept her gun trained on him. "She's innocent."

Hei gave a small _hmph_ sound while still holding onto Mitsuki. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, switching to Mandarin as he spoke by her ear.

"There's a window just in the other room behind me," he spoke up. "I'll make my exit through there." She made a quick _mmm_ sound to acknowledge him as he started stepping backwards slowly while keeping his knife to her throat for Kirihara's sake of not shooting at him.

Keeping pace with Hei as he went backwards slowly towards the room, Mitsuki watched as the chief kept a slow, but even pace with them. Just as he got to the doorway of the room, he gave her side a small squeeze of his fingers ever so slightly to inform her he was about to let her go and run. In the next instant, he released her as he brought his knife away from her throat while giving her a small shove enough for her to stumble forward a few paces. She caught herself and turned while Kirihara ran forward to the doorway as the sound of glass shattering was heard. Kirihara raised her gun but in a quick flash of black, Hei had made his way out the window and off into the early night air.

"Dammit!" Kirihara cursed out loud as she lowered her gun before holstering it and turned back to the younger girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with her hand up at her throat, pretending to be relieved. The lights flickered back on again as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would be here." Kirihara took a step towards her before the feel of something under her foot made her look down as she pulled her foot away. She leaned down and picked up what she'd stepped on.

"Oh, my necklace," Mitsuki spoke up as she blinked while holding her hand out for it. The older woman placed it in her hand before she held it up to inspect it. Thankfully it was intact and looked like the clasp had just jostled open enough during the quick dash Hei had made while escaping.

"That's an interesting necklace," Kirihara blinked as she looked to the white dragon with the crescent moon and purple lightning bolt charms with it.

"Thanks. I made it myself," she replied as she placed it back around her neck, making sure the clasp was secured again before putting her hand to the dragon. "It's actually a pair."

"A pair?" Kirihara gave a furrow of her brow as she started heading towards the Contractor laying on the floor to check him though she could already tell he was dead. No doubt electrocuted with BK-201's power since Mitsuki said she would only incapacitate them for her team to take care of properly like the last Contractor.

"Yeah. I made a complimentary one for Li as a birthday present," she replied with a nod as she followed the policewoman over to the dead Contractor. "Except his has a black dragon so it's kind of like yin and yang."

"When was his birthday?" Kirihara gave a blink as she stood after checking for a pulse to find none. She was curious since she hadn't known about when his birthday was. Even if he was with Mitsuki, she would still like to wish him a happy belated birthday if anything.

"A couple of months ago. A week before mine." She gave a small smile. "He surprised me with getting me this pretty hair clip I found with a black dragon holding a white opal like it was the full moon or something as an early present for me. So I wanted to find something just as special to return to him." She touched the pendant again. "I found the pair of dragon pendants and my friend suggested I make matching necklaces for us. He really liked it, which I'm glad."

"I'm guessing the moon charm stands for you then?" Kirihara asked looking at the necklace with a raised eyebrow. The younger girl gave a nod. "And the purple lightning bolt is for him huh?" She nodded again. "Why did you pick that?"

"Well...I guess...he makes me feel alive and he's exciting to be around," Mitsuki replied touching the little bolt charm. "Sort of like how lightning can be exciting to watch as it streaks across the sky during a storm." She gave a pause. "I realise BK-201's mask has a purple bolt across it, which is kind of ironic I guess. But all I could find were purple charms at the time I was making it."

"Your friend...do they know about you being a Contractor too?"

"No. I...I don't want her to reject me either in the case she doesn't understand," Mitsuki replied with a small shake of her head. "Like I told you that night, I pretty much keep it to myself." She gave a pause looking down at the dead Contractor that Hei had taken out. Whatever the reasons had been given by the Syndicate to take this one out, it hadn't been up to her to stop him. Especially since it would only get him in trouble and them curious about who was stopping him from carrying out his missions. Even so, she still felt bad that the guy had been killed, knowing Hei hated to do it as well. "I'm...sorry."

"For what?" Kirihara turned to look at her with a blink as the younger girl looked down at the motionless Contractor. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I...I wasn't able to stop him from being killed."

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that BK-201 decided to not harm you, though it seemed odd for him to do so." She gave a small pause. "Kind of like with that time at the party and leaving Saitou and I after taking care of VI-952."

"Well, like I said before, it should be considered a blessing he didn't decide to hurt you two then or me tonight." She gave a shrug. "That's all I can think of."

"I guess you're right." She pulled her lips into a thin line. "I give up trying to figure out why some people are the way they are, Contractor or human."

Giving a small smile at the older woman, Mitsuki turned her head towards the hallway as Saitou and Kouno came into view along with Matsumoto just behind them with several other police officers. She backed off to the side to stay out of their way while they did their work for a few before heading outside to wait for the police chief by her car. She continued to watch everyone work for a short bit before she sensed someone coming up behind her.

Turning her head, she looked to see the usual dark hair hanging down in front of midnight sky eyes of Hei as he came walking up wearing his usual white shirt and green jacket with his hands in his pockets. She gave him a soft smile as he stopped in front of her with a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he spoke softly using Mandarin as he reached his hand up to gently touch the side of her neck where his knife had been not too long ago.

"It's alright," she replied also in Mandarin, shaking her head slightly still giving him a small smile. "You had to do what you had to do. Kirihara doesn't seem to suspect a thing. Just that I got lucky that I was released without harm done to me."

"Still..." He pulled his lips into a thin line, letting his hand linger lightly against the side of her neck for a moment longer before dropping it back to his side. Granted they'd gone through some training exercises similar to what had happened earlier but he'd made sure to use wooden and stiff rubberised knives instead so as to make sure neither got hurt in the process of practising for some moves that were trickier to do. He'd never held any of his actual blades to her throat like that before.

"Li? What are you doing here?"

Hei turned to look as the police chief came walking over with Saitou and Kouno just behind her.

"Oh um, I just got done with a job and saw the commotion going on over here," Hei replied switching to his Li tone and using Japanese again. "I didn't know Mitsuki was here." He looked to her standing there before looking to the building beyond swarming with officers everywhere. "What happened?"

"We're not fully sure yet but it's probable for a burglary," Kirihara replied shrugging.

"Really? Man, that's got to suck." The three gave blinks at him. "I mean, all the workers are going to have to get notified about the mess of things going on and probably can't return to work until things are cleared up won't they?"

"More than likely." Kouno shrugged. "Especially since a body was found inside."

"A body?" Hei gave his best shocked Li face then looked to Mitsuki.

"It's alright. She didn't get in the mix of it," Kirihara spoke up, shooting Kouno a small glare. She hated to lie to him but given his lack of knowledge about Contractors and Mitsuki's secret, she didn't want him to worry. "She's been waiting here."

"I'm glad you're okay." Hei looked at Mitsuki before looking to the policewoman. "Did you see what happened at all?" Kirihara gave a shake of her head. "Oh...well...I hope you find out whatever happened here."

"I hope so too," she nodded in reply then noticed in the light from a nearby street lamp catching something black against his skin up by his neck as his top buttons of his shirt were undone. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Hei gave a blink as the older woman pointed at him and he looked down to see what she was pointing to. He realised it was his necklace. "Oh this?" He reached up and pulled it forward to show it off a little more.

"You have matching necklaces?" Kouno asked noticing his and Mitsuki's both and blinked.

"Mitsuki made it for my birthday," Hei replied giving a soft Li styled smile. "It's probably the best present I've gotten recently honestly." He paused looking at her with a small, but grateful, smile. "I've had some lame birthdays for a while but this year definitely made it worth it."

"Aww. That's sweet of you Yuuki," Saitou smiled. Kouno gave a small shake of his head. "Hey. It's the thought that counts. I'd totally wear something made as a gift for me from someone I liked." He glanced over towards Kirihara then back to Mitsuki and Hei.

"Keep dreaming," Kouno muttered with a small roll of his eyes. Hei and Mitsuki gave chuckles knowing just what he meant too. Kirihara gave a confused blink and Saitou gave a small blush as he looked away in slight embarrassment.

Suddenly Hei's stomach gave a small growl. He gave a small laugh of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head while Mitsuki chuckled along with Saitou. Kouno gave a small shake of his head though smiled. Kirihara gave a smile.

"I guess if you two need to go, you can leave," she spoke up with a smile still. "Unless you wanted a ride?"

"Ah we'll probably stop and grab something to eat on the way home," Hei said, dropping his hand back to his side with a small chuckle.

"Alright." Kirihara gave them nods as they returned the gesture.

"See you later you two," Saitou called as they turned and headed off. They turned to look back, giving small waves to them before continuing on down the sidewalk.

"I'm still sorry about earlier," Hei spoke up as they walked along, giving her hand a small squeeze after taking it.

"It's all in a day's work isn't it?" she asked leaning her head against his arm a little. "I'm just glad you weren't caught is all." She looked up at him, catching his dark gaze. "Now _that_ would have scared me even more than going up against a bunch of Contractors."

"You're right," he replied with a soft smile at her. For all the Contractors he'd gone up against, nothing would scare him more than seeing her get captured, seriously hurt, or killed. But with Kirihara on her side, at least he could rest a little easier knowing that the police chief would do whatever it seemed necessary to help Mitsuki out. Facing her tonight and seeing how she reacted when he'd pretended to use Mitsuki as a hostage to escape proved she would help protect Mitsuki as well.

Heading to a nearby restaurant still open, they sat and got food before heading back to her apartment. After getting showers, he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her neck where his blade had been to make up for having to do that to her. When they finally felt the day's events take its toll on them, they headed off to bed to get some rest.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. With Hei knowing Mitsuki will be protected by Kirihara, he can certainly rest better about his choice with leaving the Syndicate. But what'll happen next is still up in the air!  
Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll get another chapter up soon! *hands out pocky*


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone! Bringing you another chapter to read! So hope you enjoy! *smiles*

-Chapter Forty-

"Oh hey Mao. What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked as she looked to the black cat while on break at work. She'd stepped outside for some fresh air since it was beautiful day today.

"Do you know where Hei possibly went off to?"

"Um...knowing him, he probably found some place to eat," she chuckled. "Though I can't exactly help you which restaurant he probably went to eat at." Mao gave a small groan.

"Wait...I think I know where he went," he replied. "Probably that noodle house that's not too far from here."

"Let me guess, you have news to tell him?"

"No. We've got a small job to set up for later tonight's mission I just got given."

"Alright. Well, be safe. Both of you." Mao gave a nod before turning and headed off.

'Three days...' Mitsuki thought to herself as she looked up at the bright, blue sky above. In three days the Solar Maximum would hit its peak and whatever plan Amber was going to have Hei take part in, would be unveiled. 'Oh Hei...'

* * *

 _"...Once again there have been a lot of reports and rumours spreading around about strange incidents happening with the appearance of the Great Blackout. It almost seems like the rumours of those with psychic abilities..."_

"Psychic abilities huh? Now that would be cool," Rika's father spoke up as he sat watching the television talk about the upcoming Solar Maximum. Rika was standing nearby typing on her phone while Hei ate down another bowl of noodles. "Don't you think?"

"Huh?" Hei pulled the bowl away from his mouth after scooping a bunch of noodles in to eat before setting it down on the table. He gave a small laugh. "Sorry. I wasn't listening." Actually he had been but he didn't want to make anything seem suspicious.

"Sure...you can move things around without using your hands. That would be pretty convenient," he replied as he turned to Hei with a smile. "Whenever it got really busy in here I could just stay in the kitchen and still bus the tables just by thinking about it!" He gave a small sigh as Hei gave a disbelieving Li styled look at him. "You're probably thinking you've never seen this place busy right?"

"Uh...no...I..." Hei played off being unsure about the idea. "I just...I don't know...psychic powers? That...I don't know...seems like it would be both good and bad, you know?" The cook raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean...sure you could do a lot of good with abilities like that but what about all the ones that would use those sort of abilities for not so good deeds? Or making good people do bad things with their powers?"

"You know, now that you mention it, that would be bad." He gave a sigh. "I guess you're right." He turned to look at Rika as she tilted her head slightly at them with a blink. "I wouldn't want to have anyone hurt my little Rika."

"Aww Dad," she smiled with a small blush.

"Well I guess I better head on out," Hei spoke up with a smile as he stood up and pulled out the money to pay for his food after stacking his last bowl on top of the others. "Thanks. It was delicious."

"Come again."

Making his way to the door, Hei opened it before stepping out and slid it closed behind him. He turned, putting his hands in his jacket pockets before looking to see bored eyes watching him.

"Begging for scraps?" he asked the cat Contractor sitting there.

"Don't get smart. I've been waiting here for you," the sassy cat replied. Hei raised an eyebrow at the comment since Mao was always getting smart with everyone else. "We've got a job."

"At this time of day?"

"Yeah. We have to set up some cameras around the American embassy so Huang can keep watch about how their security is for tonight's mission."

"Tonight?" Hei gave a furrow of his brow as he walked down the sidewalk with the black cat trotting along.

"Yeah. We've got to plant a bomb inside the embassy."

"Why?" Hei normally didn't do this kind of work. Especially blowing up buildings. Causing casualties like that wasn't his favourite thing to do.

"Something about being a distraction." The black cat gave a small shrug. "Either way, the Syndicate needs us to do this."

"Fine." Hei gave a sigh as he followed his teammate to where Huang was waiting with Yin to get the equipment ready to set up.

* * *

Sitting in the shadows after night had fallen, Hei glanced to the black cat perched beside him in the tree. He had his bag slung across his body; his collapsible crossbow tucked inside with enough wire and a zip line to make his way inside. The small explosive he'd been given was also tucked inside.

"There seems to be a lot more guards than usual," Huang spoke up through the radio in Hei's ear. There was a small pause. "Here too. What do you think?"

"Not a problem," Hei replied, voice muffled from behind his mask. He'd been watching as well, gathering the pattern of movement the security officers had as they guarded the entrances and scoped around the yard.

"I'll leave the timing to you then," Huang replied.

"Ready?" Hei asked looking down to the black cat beside him.

"Any time," came the feline's reply. "I'm merely the diversion. You're the one that has to sneak in and blow up the embassy."

Hei reached in his pocket for the small ball-like smoke bomb to give the black cat and held it out for him to take. "Let's go."

Taking the ball in his mouth, Mao jumped down to the wall before making his way down to the deserted street below. He walked towards the middle of it before sitting and flung the smoke bomb ball in the air as hard as he could in the direction of the embassy. It landed on the pavement and bounced a couple of times before rolling down the small hill that formed the road. Hei and Mao watched as it finally came to a stop outside one of the gates to the embassy.

Suddenly smoke started pouring out of it as the bomb activated. Hei could hear the commotion below and quickly threw his carabineer and wire towards one of the cameras that turned facing away from where he was going to cross over the wall surrounding the place, holding it in place so it wouldn't turn back and capture his movements. Then with quick precision, he loaded the bolt into his crossbow that would propel the zip line wire he was going to use to cross the distance over the road and onto the embassy grounds. He pulled the trigger, sending it across into the trunk of a large, sturdy tree.

Clipping a carabineer to the wire to hold him after tugging on the bolt and making sure it was secure along with the other end tied tightly to the tree he was in, he easily and quickly made his way across the road without any of the guards below noticing. They were too busy with the distraction that Mao provided for him.

Landing down on the ground in a crouch, Hei took a moment to look around. He spoke into his radio. "I'm in."

"Right. Yin," he heard Huang from the other end.

"Proceed straight ahead twenty metres from your present position," Yin spoke up through the radio.

Hei quickly made his way along some bushes out of sight of the guards as quietly as possible. He paused as he came around another bush, spotting two guards at one of the doorways to go inside the building.

"There are two guards at the entrance to the building in front. Swing around to the right."

Hei turned his head towards the right, making sure the way was clear and the guards wouldn't see him before dashing through the night in that direction.

"Take the next corner. The window of the first room is open."

Hei dashed for the edge of the building.

"Wait."

Quickly pausing as he spotted a couple of guards walking by, Hei pulled back and pressed himself up against the wall, hoping the two hadn't noticed him. He could hear their footsteps continuing to walk away.

"It's clear. Go."

Dashing around the corner, Hei made his way towards the open window that Yin had told him about and went inside. He kept from being seen by a couple of guards he came upon in the hallway before finding himself in a large room that was darkened and empty. This would be an alright location to set the bomb off and not cause too many casualties.

Pulling it out of his pack, he typed in the detonation for five minutes before securing it to the outer wall. "It's set for five minutes," he spoke up to Huang.

"Copy that. Get out of there," came the reply. Hei didn't have to think twice before heading for the hallway he'd come in through.

"Who are you?"

The sound of one of the guards asking from the hallway caught his attention as he paused at the door and listened to the commotion on the other side. There was a sudden thump of what appeared to be him hitting the door before letting off a yell. A blue flicker of light ignited just before four various sized holes appeared in the door itself, letting a stream of light from the other room in right around the level of his waist.

Giving a small gasp, Hei furrowed his brow under his mask as he slowly came forward and bent down to look through the newly formed holes. The body of the guard sank down in front of the holes to the floor, revealing the other guard a couple of metres away laying dead on the ground with a hole in his abdomen as well. But there was another person standing there in black pants and a white Chinese styled shirt with blood dripping down from his right wrist onto the floor.

Wei Zhijun.

 _Shit._

Quickly pulling back as the other Contractor turned his head towards the doors, Hei pressed himself up against the wall for a brief moment praying Wei hadn't noticed him. When he didn't hear any movement for a moment, he quickly pushed off the wall and started running for a different exit away from the doors. There was no way he had time to deal with Wei and get away from the area before that bomb went off. He made it several good metres away from the doors before he heard the door open and paused before looking back towards the doors to see Wei standing there.

"I didn't think I'd run into you again so soon," Wei spoke up, standing there as blood dripped down off his hand still, staining the carpet. "I'm so glad I decided to join up with Amber."

"I don't have time to play your games," Hei spoke up before turning and darting off towards the nearest window. He needed to get out of there immediately. There was only a couple of minutes left before that bomb went off.

Quickly finding another open window up ahead, Hei dashed out of it, well aware that Wei was right on his heels. He made his way easily into some trees, far enough away from the building, just as the explosion went off. Wei quickly caught up as Hei weaved around another bush before throwing his carabineer and wire at the deadly Contractor off to his left. Wei dodged it easily and Hei quickly retracted his wire as he ducked around another tree just as the other flung some of his blood towards him. It hit the tree before a blue glow formed as Wei activated his power, putting huge holes into the tree, causing it to come crashing down.

Moving backwards before he got caught in the fall of the tree, Hei looked up as Wei came at him from above. He dodged Wei as he landed and turned with a kick towards his face but Hei was quicker to move backwards out of his reach. With a spin on his feet, Wei turned as he brought up his right arm, flinging blood at Hei again. Hei quickly did a half back bend as the blood went flying through the air just above where his head had been at. Completing the bend as he put his hands to the ground, Hei brought his feet up to catch the other Contractor under his chin. But Wei proved to be just as quick as always, dodging backwards himself and going into a back bend and flip as well. Both landed on their feet, facing each other a few metres apart, taking on similar fighting stances.

Making his way towards the black clad Contractor, Wei gave him a smirk. Hei backed off at the same pace that Wei was advancing on him, putting them both into a stalemate. Then suddenly, Hei spotted someone standing behind some bushes, watching them. He turned his head to see of all people, Brita. He was surprised to see her since the last time he'd worked with her had been in South America before Heaven's Gate vanished. What the hell was she doing here?

"I doubt you received any orders to leave the doctor by himself just to come out here and fight," she spoke up looking to Wei. Red gleamed from her eyes as blue outlined her body with the activation of her power. She turned blue a split second before disappearing, startling Hei to where she'd disappeared to. "He's the one." Hei turned to look over towards Wei only to see Brita standing there completely naked beside him with her hand up on his chest. "The Contractor that Amber has her sights set on."

"That's unfortunate but you're right," Wei replied as Hei turned to face them.

"Well then you'll have to settle your little quarrel some other time." Brita turned to look at Wei as blue outlined her body again. She closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Wei began to glow completely blue a split second before he disappeared, leaving his clothes behind in Brita's hand. She turned to smirk at Hei and gave a small laugh.

Grabbing his carabineer in a quick move, Hei flung it at her just as she glowed blue and disappeared; his wire going through the air where she had been standing. He gave a blink at how quick she was to use her power, hitting the button to retract his wire again. A flash of blue appeared beside him to the left and she reappeared still outlined in blue and eyes glowing red. She brought her hand up to the right side of his mask.

"Till then, Mr. Black Reaper," she spoke up in a tauntingly friendly tone just as he brought his left arm up to swipe at her. She quickly backed off a couple of paces as she glowed blue all the way again then disappeared.

Looking around the area, Hei didn't see any signs of her or Wei returning. There was still the commotion going on up at the front gate. He still really didn't need to be seen and right now he needed to get out of there. With a last glance around, he made his way towards the spot he'd left his zip line. With a quick shimmy up the tree, he clipped his carabineer to it again and propelled himself across after making sure it was clear. He'd have to leave the cord there and retrieve it another day if possible. Right now he needed to report back to Huang, Yin, and Mao. Then he was going to go back home to Mitsuki and get some rest. He'd had enough for tonight dealing with Wei and then Brita. It figured she'd joined up with Amber as well though.

* * *

Looking up at the sound of the door opening then closing, Mitsuki got up from the couch where she was sitting reading some more while waiting for Hei to return. Hei came in looking tired with a glum look on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked setting her book down and opened her arms to hug him as he came over to her. He let out a small sigh so she placed a hand against his cheek. "What happened?"

"Mao's missing," he spoke up quietly averting his gaze. "Yin can't find him anywhere and his trace has been cut. Nor is he answering his radio."

"You don't think he's...?" she started to ask hoping that Mao hadn't been killed in whatever they were doing tonight.

"No. Huang looked up his star and it's still there," he replied with a small shake of his head as he placed his hand over hers on his cheek and closed his eyes for a moment. "But that means I'm going to have to go look for him tomorrow." He gave a small pause before pulling away and sat down on the couch with another sigh.

"You look like you got into a fight." She started to sit down beside him but he pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah. And with an old foe from before as well." He put his hand up to her cheek as she raised an eyebrow at him. "You remember the Contractor that Kirihara told you about from her friend's party where we first met officially and I helped her and Saitou out?"

"Yes." She gave a nod.

"Seems that when I shocked him that night, he merely went unconscious instead of being killed," he replied with another sigh. "And he's joined up with Amber." He gave a small pause. "Along with an old comrade from South America I didn't think I'd see again." He gave a groan before leaning his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. She gave a shift in his lap before leaning forward and kissed him.

"Sounds like a rough time indeed." He opened his eyes and looked at the two-toned eyes looking back. "Why don't you go ahead and get a shower and I'll go heat up some leftovers for you okay?"

Nodding, Hei cupped her cheek, giving her another kiss before she slid off his lap and let him stand up again. He went down the hall and grabbed his shower, grateful for the warmth of the water easing the tension he had. Then eating the leftovers she'd made, they headed down to her room to get some sleep. He knew he was going to definitely need it for tomorrow while searching for Mao. After all, he couldn't leave the sassy Contractor behind. Not after all they'd gone through these past several months on a team together.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Sorry it was short. But things are starting to rev up for Hei and his team as the Solar Maximum approaches.  
Anyway, thanks again for your patience as I get these posted. *hands out gyoza*


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, I'm doing another double chapter update! *grins* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Forty One-

Hei stood looking through the binoculars at the tall building in front of him in the heart of the city. It looked like an ordinary building with quite a few floors extending upwards from the ground. It was definitely going to be tricky trying to find Mao in there.

"Is that it?" he asked Yin who sat crouched down nearby behind him off to his right.

"Yes."

"Do you even know if Mao is alive or dead?" Huang asked sitting on the stairs behind Hei smoking a cigarette.

"He was alive when my trace was cut," Yin replied.

"What do you suppose Amber was after?" Huang looked towards Hei thoroughly curious. "First she grabs Yin and now Mao. And how does that MI-6 pretty boy fit into the picture?" He'd gotten word that November 11 had gone missing as well and let the rest of his team know.

"Yin," Hei spoke up still staring off at the building from where he stood after dropping the binoculars away from his face. "What did Amber talk to you about when you were with her?" Last time he'd asked, Yin had said she didn't know and wouldn't tell him. He wondered if he'd get the same answer this time.

"You Hei," she replied looking down towards the floor where she continued to crouch down at. Hei turned his head to look at the silver haired girl as she brought her gaze up towards his. "She talked of your past and your future."

Hei stared at her for a moment longer before averting his gaze away. Whatever Amber was up to, he didn't need to get the rest of his team mixed up in it. Especially Mitsuki. She may be able to fight back with all the training he had been giving her but Amber was still a lot more dangerous than she seemed. He gave a silent sigh to himself knowing he was going to have to do this on his own.

Turning, he started walking towards the stairs where Huang sat to one side. He tossed him the binoculars that the older man caught before making his way down past him.

"Wait. Not so fast," Huang spoke up in his usual gruff tone. "You're not seriously thinking of going in there alone?" Hei stopped a few steps down from him but didn't say anything as he kept his back facing his two teammates. "Black Reaper or not, even you can't expect to get out of there alive. We're going to have to abandon Mao. He'd say the same thing if one of us was trapped in there."

"I'm the one that Amber wants," Hei spoke up still keeping his back to the older man. He could hear the small confused gasp the man made. "I don't want to drag anyone else into this." He gave a small pause. "Especially Mitsuki."

"Does she even know about Amber?" Huang asked.

"I told her about Amber, yes. And she'd probably help me try to stop her if she knew it would free Mao, but I don't want her to have to use her power any more than she has to."

"P-power?" Huang gave a blink at the black clad Contractor in front of him. "What are you saying Hei? That she's a Contractor?"

"Yes." Hei turned to look over his shoulder at the older man staring at him in disbelief. "She's just like me. At least, with the same powers."

Huang stared at the dark eyes looking back at him showing that the younger kid before him was telling the truth. He couldn't help but just gape at him before looking up towards the silver haired Doll still perched in her spot.

"Did you know?" he asked still flabbergasted at the girl. She merely nodded her head yes before he turned to look at Hei again. "Does Mao?" Hei inclined his head slightly. "And none of you thought to tell me that she was a...a..."

Freak? Monster? Hell, he had to thank her for saving his life that time he almost got run over by that car. Even for several of the meals made he'd ate that Yin had said she'd left for him when he went to check on her at the tobacco shop. They had been delicious. Or the string of beads braided together that Yin had said was a good luck charm for him to carry. Outwardly he'd said it was stupid but as far as he knew, the others didn't know he carried it in his inside jacket pocket all the time.

Then there was the emotion he'd seen in the younger girl's eyes when he'd confronted her that day she was bringing Hei's gear back to him and she'd chided him for shooting Hei. Not to mention telling about her brother being a Contractor and saving her life along with all the others in that wreck. And her promise about the deal with Hei that if she betrayed him, she'd not try to stop him from killing her.

 _"I'm in love with Mitsuki, if that makes any difference."_

 _"Because his obeisance gave him a human heart."_

Hei's words back when he'd been holding Shihoko's body in his arms echoed in his thoughts along with Mitsuki's words about her brother's obeisance. Her brother had the same obeisance that Shihoko had and she'd sacrificed her life to save his knowing the Syndicate would kill him if he let her live.

"Tell me, is her obeisance to feel human emotions?" Huang finally spoke up pinning his gaze on the Contractor before him. Dark eyes looked back at him for a moment before a small smile tugged his lips upwards and he gave a single nod. "Figures." He brought his cigarette up and inhaled a puff before slowly exhaling out the smoke with a sigh. "Fits right in with the crazy lot of you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Huang stood up and dropped the rest of his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out and stuffed the binoculars in his outer jacket pocket. Yin slowly stood up as well facing Hei again. Hei gave a small furrow of his brow at the two of them looking at him.

"So what's the plan Mr. Stubborn Ass?"

* * *

Hei stood at the bottom of the elevator shaft inside the building later that night. He'd stopped back at Mitsuki's apartment and left her a note since she still wasn't home yet telling her that he and the rest of his team had found Mao and was going to go retrieve him. It was going to be dangerous most likely but that he promised he'd return soon and not to worry.

Pulling out his collapsible crossbow from his bag slung over his body, he loaded the bolt that would anchor and allow him to scale up the building rapidly to the top. Yin had sent out her spectre and confirmed him alive up in the upper levels of the building near the top. Holding it up, Hei pulled the trigger, releasing the bolt upwards until he heard it clink as it latched onto something, most likely the bottom of the elevator car far above.

Unclipping the wire from the crossbow, he folded it up and stuck it back into his bag after clipping the wire hanging from above to his belt and secured it. Without hesitation, he hit the button on his belt to retract the wire into his belt after giving it a tug to make sure it was going to hold and shot upwards into the darkness above.

As he reached the end of the bolt, Hei swung himself over to the side where the doors to the floor he'd reached was at. Calling on his power, he sent a spark into the wall to make them open to the darkened hallway. Huang had obviously already started cutting the power to each of the levels going up, plunging the building into darkness for him.

Making his way out to the central part of the building where there were walkways across an opened central area, Hei spotted the black cat across the way from him as he came out of the room there with an older man that he guessed was Dr. Schroeder that Brita had been talking about yesterday.

"Hei!" the black cat called, looking completely surprised by him having come to the rescue. Hei didn't hesitate as he quickly ran for one of the crosswalks to get to his teammate.

Suddenly Wei showed up on the other side, going into a stance ready to fight as he gave a grin at him. With a quick swing of his right arm, Wei flung blood at Hei. In reaction, Hei quickly jumped backwards, doing a back flip over the side of the walkway. However, he noticed that a small bit of blood had found its mark onto his mask. _Dammit._

Quickly flinging his carabineer and wire upwards as he plummeted towards the darkened ground floor far below, Hei snagged it on a railing and swung over to try to get back to solid floor off to the side. As he neared the edge, a blue glow right by the eye of his mask lit up before giving a cracking sound as part of the porcelain over his left eye disappeared in an instant. The shock of it caused him to gasp and miscalculate the distance and he landed hard on his butt. He managed to recover quickly enough as he turned, getting on his hands and knees just as movement caught his attention off to his left the next floor up. Brita and Amber were standing there as amber eyes turned to look at him with a smile on her lips, looking no older than eleven or twelve now.

"Amber..." Hei whispered to himself as he gave a small gasp. He could feel all the rage boiling inside him start to bubble up at her taking Mao and Yin, even if the silver haired girl had said she'd gone to hear what Amber had to say. But mostly, his rage boiled wanting to know what had happened to Bai.

Seeing her smile at him again before turning to walk away, Hei quickly got to his feet and started running along trying to find the quickest way to get to her. The sound of crumbling concrete from behind got him to stop and look back as Wei came dropping through the floor where he'd used his power to make a hole in it.

"Since you're here, why don't you and I settle our differences once and for all?" Wei spoke up smugly just as a flash of blue light shone from in front of Hei by a couple of metres and Brita appeared, naked like before when she used her power.

"Now, now. Your job is only to slow him down, not to kill him," she chided the other Chinese Contractor. Hei ran for Brita to try to grab her but she glowed blue before disappearing just as he reached out and swiped at her.

"Hei! Look out!" Mao's voice called as Hei felt the presence of Brita suddenly appear from behind him.

Catching his footing, Hei turned, bringing his other foot up and kicked Brita's arm she'd been reaching for him away. Last thing he needed was her to use her power on him to teleport him wherever, naked and without any of his gear. It obviously caught her off guard as he brought his right hand up, activating his own power to zap her. But she gave a quick glow of blue, disappearing just before he made contact with her. He heard her appear behind him before going to the floor. No doubt she'd used up enough of her power that she wasn't going to be able do anything until she made her payment now. That left him finally able to go after Amber without her interfering.

Quickly throwing his carabineer upwards and securing a hold on another railing, Hei hit the button and shot upwards into the air, just missing getting hit by another splattering of Wei's blood that he flung at him. He landed down in front of the younger looking girl he was targeting that was trying to escape, quickly grabbing her by the top of her head as she gave a gasp in surprise while everyone else looked on at what he was going to do next. Amber, however, just stood there without putting up a fight.

"What are you after?!" Hei spoke up, voice muffled from behind his partially broken mask. "What do I have left for you to take from me?!" He'd be damned if Amber took Mitsuki away because then he'd be devastated and pissed beyond all reasoning.

"Ask your little cat friend for the details," Amber replied nonchalantly. Hei gave a confused gasp at her. "I've told him everything."

Hei felt the rage inside him boil over at her little games. Why wasn't she answering him directly? Where was his sister? Why was she doing all this? It pissed him off to no end why she kept taunting him after all these years.

Calling on his power, he narrowed his eyes on her. But not just his body became outlined in blue. It radiated out surrounding her and everything else in the building as well. The building gave a small shuddering motion as everything grew brighter in the blue light but Hei didn't pay attention. His complete focus was on the amber eyed girl before him as he was about to unleash the past five years' worth of his rage on her. And she stood there completely motionless, seemingly not fazed by what he was about to do.

 _"Brother..."_

Hei gave a gasp at suddenly hearing what sounded like Bai's voice emanating in his head almost telepathically, calling out to him. The shock of it made him pull his hand back away from Amber while cutting his power before falling to his knees; the blue light fading from the entire building and reverting it back to normal. How had he heard Bai's voice just now? Where was she? Was she in pain?

Suddenly, the lights in the entire building turned back on again, startling everyone but Hei, who still sat there on the floor shaken up and Amber that remained standing there for a moment before walking past Hei and towards one of the exits. The sound of footsteps were heard and Mao turned his head to look at the room he and Dr. Schroeder had come out of as the British Contractor stopped just beside him.

"No matter what we do, I have a feeling we'll all end up being mere bit players in this little drama," November 11 spoke up with his hands clasped behind his back. He looked down at Mao. "I'll let you take things from here, Mr. Cat."

Mao turned to see him walk off towards another stairwell exit, disappearing through the doors. Dr. Schroeder continued to sit leaning against the door frame staring in silence towards Hei as Mao also turned to look back at the black clad Contractor. He was still on his knees, head hanging down so his gaze was upon the floor. Even Mao was wondering what had happened to rattle the Contractor. The look he'd seen in Hei's revealed eye had been full of pure rage like nothing he'd ever seen before as he had his power ready to be unleashed. But then as soon as it seemed Hei was about to finish it, a haunted look mixed with surprise had shown as he'd gone to his knees. He started to go towards Hei to see if he was okay when the sudden sound of a door being opened caught his attention, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't move!"

Mao looked past Hei to see Kirihara, April, and July in the doorway of one of the stairwells there. The policewoman had one of the small semi-automatic guns in her hands, pointing it straight at Hei.

"Lie flat on your stomach and slowly place your hands on the floor!"

Hei finally snapped out of his startled state enough to hear Kirihara behind him, however, he was still shaken up. He slowly turned his head to the left to look over his shoulder at her through the broken part of his mask; dark hair falling down to cover it some.

"Do it now!" she commanded before giving a small furrow of her brow at him as Hei continued to sit there unmoving, watching her from the corner of his eye. She took a couple of paces forward and off to the left to try to see more of his face as she noticed part of his mask was broken to reveal his left eye to her. Was his eye...dark blue?

Suddenly, April came up and grabbed her left arm, pulling her backwards slightly and diverting Kirihara's attention back towards her. The sudden flash of something exploding in front of them, emitting off a bright light, caused them to put their arms up to shield their eyes. The light lasted for only a brief moment before fading again. When they turned to look, the spot where BK-201 had been was now empty. Only the older scientist remained several metres away where he continued to sit against the doorway.

"Dr. Schroeder!" Kirihara ran for the scientist, kneeling before him as she put a hand to his shoulder. "Dr. Schroeder, are you alright?" He sat there wide eyed unresponsive. "Dr. Schroeder!"

"Is he alright?" April asked as she approached with July at her side.

"I don't know. He's not responding to anything," Kirihara replied in concern. She didn't know the whole situation of what transpired or if BK-201 had done anything to him or EPR for that matter. But whatever it was, he was obviously in a state of shock.

Calling in for backup, Kirihara had April stay at the older man's side while she went over towards the spot that BK-201 had been in. It appeared to have been a flash bomb to give enough cover for the black clad Contractor to escape. But he'd have to have escaped quickly, which wasn't hard for him to do from past experiences. She gave a sigh and turned to go back towards April when something glinting on the floor along the walkway across to the other side caught her attention.

Giving a furrow of her brow, Kirihara went over to see what it was and picked up a necklace off the floor. A very familiar necklace sporting a black dragon with a silver crescent moon and purple lightning bolt charms on it.

'It couldn't be...' she thought to herself as she stared at the necklace she'd seen not too long ago around Li's neck. 'Li is...?'

"Is something wrong?" April asked.

"No. It's nothing," Kirihara replied as she quickly put the necklace into her suit jacket's pocket and returned to where the others were to wait for backup.

* * *

"They were only able to do a quick exam but the doctor's brain shows no signs of memory tampering," Saitou spoke up after backup had arrived some time later. Both turned to look at the doctor sitting in a fold up chair off to the side with a blanket wrapped around him still in a state of shock. "And all his vital signs are stable."

"I see." So nothing had happened to him but why was he in such a state of shock? Could it have been that strange blue light she'd witnessed earlier as she, April, and July had run into the building? And who had caused that light? Had it been BK-201?

"So what exactly happened here?" Saitou asked.

"I'm not sure." It was the truth. She couldn't begin to figure out what had happened. Especially given finding Li's necklace earlier. Movement caught her attention and she looked to her left to see Horai and Nishijima approaching.

"Sir." She turned to look at the Director.

"Good work, Kirihara," Horai replied as he stopped before her. Nishijima continued to walk past towards Schroeder.

"Doctor..." Nishijima started to say as he stopped in front of the older man still in the chair. The doctor suddenly seemed to snap out of his stupor as he looked up at the head of PANDORA.

"I've got it! I know what caused the disaster in South America!" Schroeder spoke excitedly as he jumped up out of his chair. Saitou, Kirihara, and Horai turned to look at him. "The Contractor in the mask! It was because of _his_ power that it happened!"

Kirihara looked to the doctor stunned at his words. BK-201 was responsible for South America? Li?

"We've got to restart the experiment! We can't let them get the jump on us!" Schroeder looked excited and back to normal as ever.

"Relax Doctor," Nishijima spoke up. "The experiment has already been restarted." Schroeder gave a surprised look just before Nishijima pulled out a tranquilliser pen and brought it up to the doctor's neck, releasing the dose into him. The doctor gave a small gasp before starting to fall for the floor as Nishijima grabbed him and helped set him back into his chair he'd been in.

"What are you doing?" Kirihara asked as she came over while Nishijima put the pen back into his pocket.

"Please have the doctor transferred back to PANDORA," Nishijima spoke up.

"What? But we still have questions we need to ask him," Kirihara argued.

"We have a few as well," Nishijima said. giving her a look before flicking his gaze to Horai. "Now if you'd be so kind." With that, he turned and walked away.

"But sir!" Kirihara said as she turned to Horai behind her.

"I'm afraid we have no choice," Horai replied. Kirihara looked down towards the floor, unsure what she should do. Part of her wanted to argue and stand her ground on getting answers but she knew that even Horai had to listen to Nishijima when it came to matters dealing with the Gate, research, and the people that worked for PANDORA.

* * *

Sitting at her kitchen table later that night with some decaf coffee and a few meat buns she'd picked up on the way home to eat, Kirihara looked to the necklace sitting on the table in front of her. She was trying to piece together everything. There was no way Li would have been in that building unless he really was BK-201. But seeing his face in her mind smiling at her or showing concern...she didn't want to believe him being so sweet could also be the cold-blooded Black Reaper she'd heard all sorts of rumours about. The same Black Reaper that had a knife to Mitsuki's throat not too long ago.

"Mitsuki..."

Thinking back on the incident, she realised why BK-201 hadn't used his power and instead used his knife to hold her seemingly hostage before escaping. And why she seemed much more calm than most other people, even a Contractor, might have been. It was because she knew. She _knew_ Li was BK-201!

 _"I'll help you out with any Contractors you might need to stop."_

 _"Any Contractor?"_

 _"Any. Except for_ him. _BK-201, the Black Reaper. I've heard of his reputation. Even without using my ability, I've heard his skills in combat are well out of my league. I'm not stupid enough to take him on."_

She suddenly realised why Mitsuki had said that. If Li was BK-201, then she was making sure that Li, who was sitting _right there_ holding her, wasn't going to do anything to kill either of them. At least, it seemed the rational thing. Though when she thought about how Li had reacted when Mitsuki had revealed herself as a Contractor, even he had seemed caught off guard by it. But then again, he obviously was an expert at playing up the part of him being a normal exchange student so who was to say he wasn't also acting that night by playing dumb about knowing she was also a Contractor?

 _"Because...I...I don't want him to think of me as a monster."_

 _"Because...I care about him."_

 _"But...being around him...it makes me feel human. And I...I don't want to lose that feeling. Or him."_ '

Kirihara gave a blink as the memory of that night they were attacked by the Contractor continued to flicker across her thoughts. Mitsuki had told her that Li had helped her out when he probably didn't have to and all she wanted to do was repay his kindness, whether from her obeisance being the instigator controlling her actions or not. From what Kanami's reports had shown though, she barely used her power in order to trigger her obeisance. On top of that, even Mitsuki herself had said she clearly felt something there without having to use her powers at all. She could genuinely tell the black and white haired girl really did care for Li. And he really did seem to care for her in return. However, it still confused her. If he was BK-201 and knew she was a Contractor as well, wouldn't it have been easier for either of them to take out the Contractor that attacked right then and there and just erase her memories like Mitsuki explained with how simple it was to do with her...both of their power?

"Unless Li really didn't know about her..." she muttered to herself before taking another bite of her meat bun. And that's why he turned to run. Trying to fight off the other Contractor and keep Mitsuki safe without his gear was probably harder than it seemed, even with all his martial arts skills. Now that she thought about it, seeing Mitsuki in action against that Contractor that night and the one where she'd thrown that letter opener into the back of the other Contractor's knee...those were moves that BK-201 used. Had Li been training her on how to fight then? But it still didn't make complete sense. Mitsuki would only incapacitate the Contractors instead of killing them like BK-201 would do. So why...?

'He doesn't want her to kill like he does,' she thought to herself. That was the only rational explanation she could think of. The way she'd cried as her obeisance set in and how Li had comforted her...it was obvious now that even he hadn't known about her being a Contractor up until that point. Which meant that Mitsuki knew Li couldn't risk blowing his cover while she had been in their presence and instead had revealed herself to be a Contractor for Li's sake to protect him.

"Well I'll be damned," she muttered out loud before shoving the rest of the meat bun in her mouth and drank down some of her coffee. She could tell Mitsuki was a smart girl but she had to give her credit for really thinking things through for Li's sake. Which brought her back to Li. Now she was able to place the odd feeling she'd gotten when Li had grabbed her and held her to him all rigid outside that factory before having to run in away from the Contractor chasing them. But what she didn't understand was _why_ he had helped save her and get her inside? If he'd left her there to fight off the Contractor herself and been killed, wouldn't that have been better on him with not having her trying to capture him anymore?

 _"Because you are someone Li cares about as well...he said he admired how well you seemed to handle yourself."_

Okay that explanation seemed rational and believable at the same time it just seemed odd that Li, being BK-201, would admire anyone because admiration meant he had some semblance of emotions and feelings himself. Could his obeisance be similar to Mitsuki's? It would seem like an ironic thing to have being a deadly assassin as he was. Or maybe Mitsuki had some sort of influence over Li enough that he started to care about others because Mitsuki did?

But what about Alice's party and helping her out then? Alice had been about to shoot her in the rooftop garden and the lights had exploded, making it dark and provide a long enough distraction for her to run and hide only to run into Li right afterwards. Then make their way downstairs to try to escape and even helping her to bring Saitou to her and form a plan to help her get out of there alive. Or the fact that BK-201 came busting through the window when Wei was about to use his power on Saitou. She'd asked Mitsuki about why BK-201 had spared them and even the younger girl hadn't an answer for that so it was evident that Li hadn't known her back then. And she hadn't known Li only long enough to help get Saitou to escape. That certainly wasn't long enough for him to supposedly admire her from that interaction alone. Unless it stemmed back from her perseverance of trying to capture him since the first time he became active in Tokyo with the incident with Shinoda Chiaki. Maybe she was thinking too hard on the subject and just go with what Mitsuki had told her when she'd asked about her thoughts on that subject and that she should be grateful that BK-201...Li...hadn't decided to kill her or Saitou that night. After all, he could have but he didn't.

Looking to the necklace as she finished off her last meat bun and downed the rest of her coffee, she realised that despite having some answers figured out, it still brought up a whole bunch more. And it wasn't like she could just march on over to Mitsuki's tonight and ask her or Li about everything. Hell, even with all this evidence that she could probably now obtain to finally reveal who their mysterious BK-201 was, somehow she couldn't bring herself to turn Li in. Not only had he helped save her life at Alice's party but he'd helped somewhat protect her against that Contractor that had attacked them, getting himself hurt before Mitsuki stepped in to finish protecting them. What kind of person would she be if she arrested the very person that had saved her life?

"A very horrible person," she muttered with a sigh as she got up, grabbing the necklace after taking care of her garbage to the trash. She went down to her room and placed the necklace on her nightstand before going to grab a shower and finish getting ready for bed.

As she laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to get to sleep, she wondered also about what Dr. Schroeder had said about Heaven's Gate. Had Li really caused that disaster? She couldn't picture him ever doing something like that. Sure he was the infamous Black Reaper but could he really have caused such a large scale disaster with his power?

'You're going to give yourself an aneurysm if you keep this up,' she thought to herself as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Still, she sort of wanted to ask him about it. Maybe once this whole thing blew over with the whole Solar Maximum and things quieted down with all the Contractor activity. Then maybe she could ask Mitsuki and Li somewhere private to discuss what she'd figured out without anyone else around so they knew she could be trusted as an ally.

* * *

Getting into the SUV after making their escape from the building, Mao turned to the black clad Contractor beside him in the back seat. Huang sat in the driver's seat while Yin sat in the front passenger side.

"Do you mind explaining what the hell happened in there?!" Mao asked as he stood on the seat facing his teammate. "First off, you had Amber right there and secondly, what was with that power? Then you just...just...balked!"

"I'd like to know too," Huang huffed, looking in his rear-view mirror as Hei took off the broken mask. He was taken back a little by the look in those dark eyes. He'd seen rage in those eyes and animosity plenty of times along with sympathy when Shihoko sacrificed her life. But never had he seen the strangely haunted look that was emanating from them now. Whatever had happened inside to cause that much power to emit from him to engulf the entire building in blue and then seeing him on his knees unmoving when the police chief had shown up...something had to have happened to rattle him. And it left even him unnerved to see the kid shaken up.

"I don't want to talk about it," came the quiet reply as dark eyes turned to look out the window into the shadows of the night. "I just...want to go home..."

Huang watched the kid for another second realising he wasn't going to get anything else from him. "Fine." Without another word, he started up the SUV and headed down the road toward Mitsuki's. Hei didn't have to explain what he had meant by home. Huang already knew that's where he wanted to be.

Pulling up behind the building to her apartment, Huang gave a glance back to the kid in the mirror. Dark eyes briefly connected with his before Hei opened the door to get out.

"Hei," Yin spoke up. Hei turned his head towards the silver haired Doll as she turned her unseeing gaze in his direction. He could see the look that said she knew something was up but also that she sympathised with him being in such an unstable state right now.

Pulling his lips into a thin line, he gave a small nod before turning and got out, shutting the door behind him. He glanced around the area; the only light on down at the other end of the building up on the third floor. Mitsuki's apartment was darkened, meaning she was probably sleeping by now since it was fairly late and she had work tomorrow somewhat earlier.

Scaling up over the fence, Hei dropped down to the other side and made his way over to stand under her balcony before sending his carabineer and wire up to latch on and went up into the air, landing silently. He retracted his wire back into his belt again after unwinding it, went to the slider door, and slipped inside the darkened apartment. The SUV continued on through the night down the street and around the corner out of sight as he closed the door behind him. But as soon as the door was shut and he turned to face the darkness of the apartment, his composure crumbled. He felt his back hit the glass before sliding down until he was sitting on the floor; the stinging of tears forming in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. It had taken everything in him to keep his composure around his teammates. After all, Mitsuki was the only one that had ever seen him cry like this.

"Hei? Is that you?"

Mitsuki came into the living room to find the darkened outline of his figure sitting against the slider door from the city's lights beyond. She had found herself unable to sleep knowing he was out there risking his life to get Mao back, though knowing that Amber wasn't going to do anything to harm him. However, she couldn't be sure about anyone else that Amber had working with her. She'd heard the slider door open quietly and waited for Hei to make his way down to the bedroom, but when he didn't come after a couple of moments, she got up to see what was wrong.

Looking down to the dark eyes full of tears, she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her embrace. He wrapped his own arms back around her, fisting her nightshirt in his hands as he buried his face into her shoulder and silently sobbed; his entire body shaking along with his breaths he took. Whatever had happened had seriously affected him. It seemed worse than the time she held him during his breakdown after his mission at PANDORA. He hadn't shaken this bad when she'd held him in her arms.

"Sshhh. It's okay." She put a hand to the back of his head and gently massaged it while rubbing his back in slow circles with her other hand. Anything to calm him down so she could ask him what happened. He held onto her tighter as if he let her go, he'd shatter. "I'm here. I'm not letting you go Hei. Just cry and let it out."

Holding onto him as he continued to cry for several more minutes, she felt his shaking start to slow down. His grip eased up until he finally pulled back with a sniffling hiccup, revealing his face a mess of puffy redness and tears.

"What happened tonight?" she asked softly as she brought her hand up to wipe away the tears from his eyes. "Did Mao...?" He shook his head as he gave a couple more hiccuping sobs and she cupped his cheek.

"I...I heard Bai." His voice was so quiet and had a haunted tone to it. She furrowed her brow at him. "I confronted Amber and called on my power...it...I was...so angry...everything was lit up in blue..." He gave another hiccup. "Then I heard her...heard Bai call out _brother_ to me...in my head." He looked into the two-toned eyes looking back at him. "I...I don't...understand...but I...I..."

"It's okay." She gave him a small shake of her head before pulling him into her embrace again and held him to her for another moment. "Come on. Let's get you out of your gear and into bed. You need some rest okay?"

Nodding with another hiccuping sob, Hei let her help him to his feet. He pulled off his shoes, which she took to go put by the front door, telling him to go ahead and go to the bedroom. She came down as he had his coat off, draped over his backpack by the closet. His mask sat on the dresser.

"Your mask..." She went over and picked it up seeing it had been broken.

"Remember I told you about Wei?" She nodded. "He really is in league with Amber now."

"Oh Hei..." Setting the mask down, she went over, pulling him into her embrace again. She knew how dangerous Wei was from what Hei had described him as. But she was glad that he came back safe. "Did you get Mao out safely though?"

"Yeah. He's fine."

"Good."

Reaching up, she helped unclip his weapons harness, taking it from him after he slid it off and set it to the side. She helped him take the rest of his stuff off before grabbing a pair of lounge pants for him to change into. Then ushering him into bed after letting him go wash his face, she shut off the light and joined him. He held onto her like that first night she'd let him sleep beside her during his emotional breakdown. She wrapped her arms around him protectively as he curled up in her arms.

'Bai's voice huh?' she thought to herself as she held him, feeling his breathing and tension of his body relax, knowing he'd finally fallen asleep.

Unsure what that all meant other than knowing that somehow, maybe Bai's consciousness had called out to Hei when he'd activated his power. But in all her times she ever activated her power at a higher level, it had never caused such a massive amount of blue light to surround other stuff like Hei had briefly described with what happened. The only thing that came to her mind was when Yue had activated his, engulfing the entire train wreck in blue light. But from what Amber had told her, he only had been able to do that because he had the meteor core that she'd given to him with him. She knew Hei didn't have the other shard so that meant that Amber must have had it on her when Hei confronted her. And he'd unknowingly tapped into the amplification properties without realising it. But still, hearing Bai's voice call out to him. It proved that his sister could still communicate with him, at least at that moment with the help of the meteor shard's power. Did that mean that if she also had the shard, that she could somehow hear her brother as well?

'Oh Yue...' She gave a small sigh, hugging Hei a little closer while closing her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Huang now knows Mitsuki's little secret. And Kirihara has finally figured out Hei's secret. And poor Hei. Having to deal with an overload of emotions from hearing his sister's voice and not knowing where, how, or why he'd heard it. At least he's got Mitsuki to comfort him. *grins*  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The big fight is coming up soon. Also, any reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I do love hearing from you on what you think about the story. *smiles and hands out pocky*


	42. Chapter 42

Hello everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. Anyway, I wanted to get another chapter up for you all to enjoy! So here it is!

-Chapter Forty Two-

The next day, Hei sat with his green jacket on beside Yin on the circular bench in the usual park they met up with Mao and Huang at. Mitsuki was going to call her boss and let him know she needed the day off because of Hei having the meltdown last night, though she was going to pass it off as him getting sick and needed her to make sure he was okay. But Hei insisted he was doing better, thanks to her comforting him and him getting some much needed rest. He'd walked with her to work, telling her to have a good day, before heading on over to the tobacco shop to get Yin and head to the park. Huang had mentioned he needed to tell them something.

"Why did you come after me?" the black cat spoke up after he'd gotten to the park. "The best decision under the circumstances..."

"Would have been to let you die of course," Huang finished as he came walking up with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and a cigarette lit between his lips. Mao turned to look back at their human teammate. "I could have told you that and I'm not even one of you super rational Contractors. But who listens to me anymore?" He stopped beside the cat Contractor and pulled the cigarette from his lips before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You people are idiots, you know that?" Mao spoke up. He'd meant to say it last night but after seeing Hei as he was, even he hadn't bothered to stir up the kid with his sassiness. However, today the kid did look a lot better than last night. Obviously Mitsuki had been able to cheer him up somehow. Still, he did wonder what had caused Hei to act the way he did.

"He's the idiot, not me." Huang pointed at the dark haired Contractor as Hei turned to give Mao a softened look and a small smile. Huang gave a small _heh_ at the surprised look on the cat's face.

"Never mind me," Hei spoke up looking at Huang, "what was your big news?"

"Word is that pretty boy from MI-6 is dead."

"Are you serious?! You're sure?" Mao gave a surprised look up at the older man.

"Yeah. He managed to take his boss and a troupe of bodyguards with him," Huang replied. "Now about the Syndicate. It's only a matter of time before they figure out that Mao was in that building. Before that happens, I'd like to know exactly what happened in there."

"That MI-6 agent, he knew he was going to die," Mao spoke up.

"Huh?" Huang gave a confused look down at the black cat as his gaze focused on the ground in front of him. Even Hei gave a blink at the feline.

"At the risk of sounding metaphysical, I think there's a reason I got out of that building alive," Mao said before raising his gaze back up to Hei. "Amber told me everything." At this, Hei's softened look took on a surprised one. "The Syndicate is working on a plan that will wipe every Contractor alive off the face of the earth."

"Say what?" Huang looked at the feline in astonishment.

"Amber and her people have been fighting against them. That's the reason why they destroyed the South American Gate five years ago."

"Whoa. Hold on. What are you talking about?" Huang couldn't believe his ears.

The sudden sound of wood crunching caught both of their attentions as they looked to Hei standing up, fists clenched at his sides and a pissed off look across his face. One of the wooden planks he'd been sitting next to was broken in half.

"You're wrong! Don't try to tell me she's some crusader for justice. She's just..." Hei was furious hearing what Mao had spoken about. So mad he was shaking. There was no way Amber had been doing everything she'd done to try to save anyone but herself and play games with him.

"No. She isn't like that," Yin spoke up. Hei turned to look at the silver haired girl with a surprised look written all over his face at her words. He tried to figure what she meant as he gazed into her eyes looking back towards him but she remained silently staring at him.

Narrowing his eyes as he gave a huff of annoyance mixed with a bit of anger at both Yin and Mao's words, Hei stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking off.

"What the hell's going on here?" he heard Huang say as he continued walking away quickly. He couldn't be around them right now. There was no way that Yin or Mao's information was right. Amber just couldn't be trying to stop some crazy plan to erase all the living Contractors off the earth conspired by the Syndicate. They were the ones that employed them. Employed him. At least, for a little while longer. He almost had everything set to leave the Syndicate for good.

* * *

"Ever since it disappeared, no one has been able to set foot in that region in South America," Huang spoke up to Yin and Mao sitting on the circular bench next to him after Hei had left. "All I know is there was a huge conflict involving the Gate. A lot of countries were involved. You could call it a world war if you want. A lot of Contractors were used as weapons in that war. Hei and Amber were among them. They were part of the same organisation. Word is that Hei, who was already known and feared as the Black Reaper, wasn't even a Contractor yet."

"Really?" Now this intrigued Mao. He hadn't known about this information on Hei.

"There was another Contractor that was feared though as much as Hei ever was," Huang continued with the information he'd gotten. "His younger sister who was known as Bai."

Mao turned to gape at Huang. "He had a younger sister?" The older man gave a nod. "Do you know what her power was?"

"I don't know," Huang replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"Well..."

"Does it have to do with Yuuki being a Contractor like you and Hei?"

"Huh?" Mao turned to look at him surprised he said that. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Mr. Stubborn Ass told me yesterday when we were scouting out the building you were in before going to get you." Mao's jaw dropped slightly at the fact that Hei had actually told Huang. "Believe me, it took me by surprise hearing it but given how unusual our team already is, it made sense that Hei would find a girlfriend just as unusual." He gave a small pause with a _heh_. "Hell, who'd have thought the kid would ever fall in love. I mean, Contractors aren't supposed to have emotions but again, this team is all sorts of whacked up." He looked to the feline. "So what were you going to say about Yuuki?"

"Well, you know her brother was a Contractor right?"

"Uh huh." Huang gave a nod. "She told me when I confronted her about having Hei's gear right after the incident where Hei ran off to meet Amber the first time. Something about his obeisance gave him a human heart; to feel human emotions."

"Correct. Do you know her obeisance?"

"He said it was the same thing when I asked. She had the same obeisance of feeling human emotions. Let me guess. Hei also has the same obeisance? It would make me understand why he acts so weird."

"No," Yin spoke up causing the two to turn towards her as she looked off into the distance with unseeing eyes.

"What do you mean no?" Mao asked turning his ears backwards at the girl's comment.

"No. That isn't their obeisances."

"What? What are you talking about? Mitsuki said hers was to feel human emotions. Though I'm not sure what Hei's is. She didn't tell me when I asked and you know him." Mao kept his ears turned backwards at the silver haired Doll.

"They have none."

"What?!" both of them spoke at the same time.

"How is that even possible?" Mao asked. "All Contractors have to pay a price unless they're like me and lose their original body while in another."

"Mitsuki told me. Said neither have one and have always had their emotions since becoming a Contractor." She gave a small pause as she gave a shake of her head again. "But Amber told me that isn't true of them either."

"What are you talking about?" Huang stood up and turned to the younger girl as she turned her sightless gaze towards him.

"Neither are really Contractors. That's what Amber said."

"Again, how is that even possible? They both have powers like a Contractor so how...?" Mao suddenly paused, ears going backwards as the realisation sunk in. "Wait..."

"What? What did you figure out?" Huang asked looking to the feline.

"Mitsuki has her brother's _exact_ powers and she said she became a Contractor two years ago shortly after the train wreck that he used his powers on a full scale level, causing the entire train to be surrounded in blue light just like last night in the building when Hei activated his power." He furrowed his brow. "Her brother disappeared with no trace of his body found anywhere. And if she has no obeisance and still retained her human emotions just like Hei did..." He paused again and looked to Yin. "Do you know when his sister disappeared?" She gave a nod. "When?"

"Five years ago."

"Five years ago..." Huang gave a blink as he looked to the feline Contractor staring back at him wide eyed.

"Heaven's Gate," they both said together.

"I'll bet a month's worth of tuna that Hei's sister's powers were the same as what Hei has now," Mao spoke up still looking at the older man before him with a surprised look written all over his face. "And I bet he became a Contractor right after Heaven's Gate disappeared. Which means...their siblings did something to transfer their powers to them to use without either of them having to pay the prices they paid for use of their power." Yin gave a small nod as both looked at her. "Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?!"

"Amber called it fusion."

"Fusion?" Huang furrowed his brow at the girl. "Fusion as in like joining together?" The girl nodded once.

"Their siblings fused with them!" Mao spoke up. "That's why Mitsuki's brother's body wasn't found in the wreckage!"

"And why Hei's sister is missing without him knowing where to find her," Huang added. Both turned to gape at the other.

"So then that brilliant light that Hei was emitting last night...I've never seen anything like it before," Mao spoke up. "And Amber going after Hei. You don't think she needs his power to recreate the same thing in South America do you?"

"From what it sounds like, she does," Huang replied. He gave a small pause before looking to the feline. "Wait. If she needs him to do that and with last night...the Syndicate already knows."

"And if they know, that means..." Mao gave a gulp as he looked to the older man. They, as a team, were in deep trouble.

* * *

Wandering around the city, Hei let himself be lost in his memories of the time he was back in South America, fighting the Contractors there with his two bare hands and knives before he had become a Contactor himself.

 _Hei gasped as he tried to catch his breath after running from one of the Contractors he was to take out. He'd tried to take the other by surprise but had been seen and had to make a run for it to try to reformulate a new plan. However, the other Contractor was right on his heels. Hei was going to have to make up a quick course of action to take him out fast._

 _Seeing the Contractor come into view up ahead, Hei quickly dodged the blast that had been sent his way as his target had activated his power. He tumbled down into a small gully, kneeling on the ground and looked up to see the Contractor standing up on the high ground looking down at him with a smirk on his face thinking he had him cornered._

 _Quickly flinging his carabineer and wire up towards the tree behind the Contractor as he called on his power, Hei hit the button to retract his wire, sending him flying upwards as his target released his power towards the spot he'd just been in. Dust and debris went up into the air at the impact of the attack, shaking the ground a little in the process. The dust began to settle and his target looked down at the spot now having a hole in the earth thinking he'd gotten the younger boy. Hei flung out his carabineer and wire once he could see clearly enough, wrapping it securely around the Contractor's neck. His target grabbed at the wire with his hands, thoroughly surprised that he had gotten the upper hand on him. He looked up to see Hei in the tree above him holding the wire in his gloved hands; a look of coldness in those dark eyes of his that any Contractor had. With the raise of his hand palm out towards Hei, he could tell that the Contractor was going to try to use his power. If he was successful, that would definitely be the end of him and then he wouldn't be able to protect Bai. And he wasn't about to let that happen._

 _Jumping backwards off the branch, Hei let himself free fall towards the ground, feeling the weight of the Contractor on the other end of his wire slow him down as he landed in a crouch. He gave several gasps still trying to catch his breath at the exertion of having run from his target to begin with then having to dodge his attacks. The feel of the struggling Contractor focused his mind back to the situation at hand. He still had to finish off his target. With a sharp tug on his wire, Hei held it in place, feeling the struggling subside as the Contractor was choked to death._

 _Releasing the wire, Hei let the body drop to the ground before unwinding it from his neck. He retracted it back into his belt before turning and headed off to find his sister again. It didn't take him long as he ran through the trees and brush, with a small bit of fogginess across the area from how humid it was, to find the lake he'd last been with her._

 _"Bai! Bai are you alright?!" he called out to her, seeing her just up ahead in the clearing. "Bai!"_

 _Stopping on the grass at the edge of the small lake, Hei looked to see his sister standing in the water looking up at the night sky as many stars shot across the dark expanse and fell, signalling another Contractor's life had ended. The water was full of the bodies of dead Contractors, undoubtedly taken by his sister's hand using her power all at once to shock them to death. She turned to look at him, her matching deep blue eyes like his void of emotion._

Hei continued walking along, pausing momentarily over the foot bridge of the busy street below as another memory flickered across his thoughts.

 _Hei sat with his back against a tree stump up on a small hill. The rest of the tree was laying off to his left on the ground. But he didn't care. He was busy looking up at the stars in the night sky as he held Bai curled up in his arms sound asleep. The sound of footsteps came to his ears._

 _"She's still paying her price huh?" It was Amber. Hei didn't say anything to her as he continued watching the fake stars above, seeing her standing there off to his left out of the corner of his eye. "You two are always together. Like lovers."_

 _Hei wanted to roll his eyes at the blonde Contractor. He could sense a hint of jealousy in her tone, which seemed odd._

 _"You're looking at the stars again." She looked up at them as well._

 _"Only because I've got nothing else to do," Hei replied in a bored tone. It was true though since there wasn't anything else he could do while he watched over his sister as she paid for her price._

 _"It doesn't matter how long you look. You'll never see the old stars."_

 _Hei glanced towards her as she continued walking on away from them. How did she know they'd never see the old stars again? She couldn't see into the future. He gave a silent sigh as he looked down to his sleeping sister still curled up in his arms. Though, what he wouldn't give to have the old stars come back and Bai return to normal again._

Sighing as he pulled out of his thoughts again, Hei continued on walking.

* * *

Kirihara sighed as she walked along, heading for some stairs. She was still a little irritated with having Saitou and Kouno following her and had stopped by where November 11 had been found to pay her respects. There were some flowers and beer cans left so she knew that April and July had been there recently. She really could use having something cheer her up. As she started down the stairs, she looked down to see a guy in a familiar green jacket walking along, hands in his pockets.

"It's Li," she said out loud to herself as he noticed her and looked up, stopping where he was at. He had a sad look on his face as he looked back down and continued walking on. She gave a blink before she practically ran down the stairs after him. "Hold on!" She reached up, grabbing his arm, and he turned to look at her with a blink. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him so she thought of the first thing that came to mind. "Uh...are you...are you hungry?"

"Uh..." Li started to say with a blink.

"Um...I mean...well...do you think Yuuki won't mind if I treat you?" she asked and glanced around. "By the way, where is she?"

"Oh, uh, she's at work right now," he replied. "Um...I don't think she would mind though." He was feeling kind of hungry but he just hadn't stopped to get anything as he had wandered the streets aimlessly. He had been lost in his thoughts after what Mao had revealed with Amber's information about what she was planning on doing with the Gate and what had happened at Heaven's Gate.

"Um alright. I have just the place in mind," she said as she nodded to head for the restaurant she had thought of.

Walking along quietly, they made it to the restaurant that was nearby and got seated before ordering. Hei, as usual, ordered quite a bit of food. She also ordered quite the amount of food as well.

"Seriously did I really look that hungry to you?" Hei asked using his Li tone to her after they'd ate a good portion of their food. Hei had quite the stack of plates already polished off and was still eating on more in front of him. They shared one of the mini grills set on the table between them where some more food was sizzling.

"Well, it was more, you kind of look like someone I know," Kirihara replied as Hei ate at another bowl of rice. She thought back to her revelation last night with the necklace. Somehow, with this time alone with him, she figured maybe she could bring up hints of who she thought he was to see how he reacted to her comments and go from there if he didn't seem too upset.

"You don't mean like some criminal you're after right now do you?" Hei asked around a mouthful of rice. Kirihara gave a blink and coughed. "You're kidding me. That's what it is, isn't it?" He kept his tone light like he was in disbelief. Though, somehow he had sort of foreseen this coming. After last night and the way she had furrowed her brow at him as he sat there on the floor. Certainly she had caught his eye that had showed. And who else did she know that had his colour of eyes. They were quite distinct after all.

"No, no," she replied with an embarrassed laugh. Quickly reaching for some more of the food on the grill, she popped several pieces in her mouth one after another. She hadn't figured he'd hit the nail on the head so quickly. But it seemed that even he realised what she was probably up to. And yet, he didn't sound angry or anything. That seemed like a good thing so far.  
"No sudden movements," Hei spoke up taking on a more serious tone as he dropped his voice down an octave. "Someone's watching you from the seat behind you."

Kirihara blinked at the serious look he gave her. Was he trying to intimidate her now? Though he also had a piece of rice stuck to the side of his mouth. Somehow she couldn't take him seriously like that and started to laugh.

"That was terrible. You need acting lessons," she laughed still.

"That bad huh?" Hei went back to his Li persona's tone.

"Oh yeah." She laughed some more.

Noticing the piece of rice finally, he pulled it off, looked at it, then returned his gaze back at her still laughing. He gave a small smile before reaching over to get some more food. Somehow, her laughter made him feel better just now, just how Mitsuki always made him feel better.

"It's funny you know. When you spend so much time chasing after stars, you end up becoming sort of attached to them." She realised she'd certainly become attached to his star. And Mitsuki's star as well.

"You're really devoted to your work aren't you?" Hei asked. He had to admit that was something about her he sort of admired just like he'd told Mitsuki.

"Yeah, but I think maybe I've been working too hard," she replied. "I'm starting to feel like I'm letting myself get swallowed up by the organisation. I think I need to concentrate more on what _I_ want."

"All organisations are like that," Hei replied nonchalantly. "They just use you as a pawn for their own ends." Between hearing what Alma had spoken to him on his mission to extinguish her star to what Mao had said about Amber earlier, he was tired of dealing with the Syndicate and their games. And he had his promise to Mitsuki about getting out for good. He wasn't going to go back on it now.

"You may be right." She ate another bite of the meat pieces she'd grabbed. He grabbed some more as well.

As they finished up and headed to go pay for their food, Hei spotted two familiar people at the register already. The pink haired girl turned to look at them, giving a surprised look, and gasped as she ran over towards him and Kirihara.

"I don't believe it! It's impossible!" Kiko exclaimed as she looked over the police chief standing there confused. "No way! You mean you prefer middle aged women?!"

"M-middle aged?" Kirihara asked in a defeated tone as her purse slipped down her shoulder.

Hei just gave the strange girl a blink. Great. Just what he needed for the crazy girl to think he was going out with Kirihara. He wanted to correct her by telling her that the police chief wasn't his girlfriend and that Mitsuki was, but he thought better of it. Let her think whatever, just so long as it kept her out of his hair.

"Hey Li. Old buddy," Kurasawa spoke up as he gave Kiko a shove to the side. "You came at just the right time." Hei gave a dumbfounded blink at the detective. "Do you think you could give me a hand? Um...I sort of don't have enough for my bill."

"You never have enough for your bill," Kiko pointed out. "Lame."

"Look who's talking," Kurasawa countered at her. She just put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Hei gave a sigh but helped them out anyway with paying their bill before they all headed outside. He slid his jacket back on as he walked beside Kirihara with Kurasawa and Kiko walking in front of them.

"Hey do you have any stories of the stars?" Kiko asked as they walked along.

"Stars?" Hei asked.

"That's right. Any memories involving the old stars," Kurasawa replied.

"Everyone wants to talk about them," Kiko added before blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Well the past is always a refuge for people," Kurasawa continued. "And especially so since the appearance of the Gate. Things are so uncertain now."

"Uncertain?" Kirihara asked.

"Take these bombings. It's like the whole world's gone crazy," Kurasawa said. "Everybody tries to act like things are normal but underneath there's this anxiety. It's good to have your memories to fall back on in times like this."

Hei continued to walk beside the police chief quietly. He was uncertain what to say. The memories he had before the Gates appeared seemed like a fantasy compared to afterwards and the horrible times he had gone through until now. At least, Mitsuki had been something good to come out of it.

"Well this is where we part ways," Kurasawa spoke up as he and Kiko headed down some stairs to the lower street level from the upper level they had been walking along. "Thanks for bailing us out. And thanks for the treat." Kiko waved before turning and walking with the detective down the stairs.

"It wasn't a treat. It was a loan," Hei replied still in Li persona. He raised his hands around his mouth so they could hear as they kept walking. "You still have to pay me back for that." Though he really didn't expect them to pay him back, he at least wanted to make it seem like he cared enough to Kirihara still there beside him. He gave a sigh.

"Hey do you still have some free time?" Kirihara asked as she looked to Hei beside her.

"Um y-yeah," he replied. Though Mitsuki would be off work shortly and he loved seeing her smile when she came out the door to find him there, he also didn't want to part company with the police chief yet either. He didn't get much time spent with her. Plus, he still wanted to see if she really had figured out who he was and what she was going to do about him. After all, she wouldn't have said what she did at dinner if she didn't begin to suspect something. But the question remained, would she call him out on who he was and try to arrest him? So far, there hadn't been anything signalling her thinking of doing so.

Following Kirihara, Hei blinked as she led him to some batting cages for baseball. He'd never actually had the chance to play the game before, even as a kid before the Gates appeared. When she had held out a bat for him, he took it and looked at it.

"Don't tell me you've never played baseball before," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um...honestly, no," he replied shaking his head. Though he played outside with his sister and cousins, he hadn't gotten much into sports like baseball. His parents had signed him up for some self-defence classes with a couple of his cousins not long before the Gates appeared. But it was short lived before his whole world came crashing down around him.

"Not even as a kid?" He gave a shake of his head again. "Man. I used to play all the time with my father. I guess I was more into sports and keeping active than doing things like the other girls preferred doing."

"I could see that," he said with a small smile. After all, seeing her in that qipao dress back when they had first officially met while he was dealing with Wei, she had certainly seemed a bit uncomfortable in it. Though he had to admit, it had looked flattering on her. Just not as flattering as Mitsuki had been in hers, even if it hadn't been as revealing with such a high slit in the side.

Showing him quickly how to swing the bat, Kirihara stepped into the batting cages and started up the machine to send her some baseballs shooting her way. Hei watched as she hit each one squarely and they rocketed across the area into the fencing on the other side before dropping to the ground. He went to the cage next to hers, started up his machine, and took his stance like she had shown him before the first ball came flying past him, hitting the black backboard there. He gave a blink before he went to swing as the next ball came flying past and missed, losing his balance as he dropped the bat in the process and fell to the ground on his butt. Kirihara gave a laugh from the next cage over. He looked at her with a blink before giving a small smile. Okay, he had to admit, he might be one bad ass assassin, but when it came to playing something simple as baseball, he sucked. Mostly because when something like that came flying at him, his first instinct was to dodge it.

Getting back on his feet and picking the bat up, he tried again. He swung and missed several more times before he finally landed a hit on one. The vibration of the bat in his hands felt strange as he watched the ball sail through the air and into the fence on the other side.

"Good hit," Kirihara said as she smiled at him. He turned and smiled at her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Try it again."

Bringing his bat back up, Hei waited for the next ball to come towards him. It came flying at him and he swung again; the sound of metal vibrating the air as he connected with it, sending it through the air into the fence again. He was starting to get the hang of this. The police chief cracked another one, sending it flying across the open space as well.

* * *

Sitting down after a little while batting beside Hei, Kirihara grabbed the front of her shirt and moved it enough to try to cool off. She looked up as Hei held out a drink he'd gotten from the vending machine to refresh themselves with.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him before putting it to the side of her neck.

"Nice view isn't it?" he spoke up as he looked up out at the city's buildings beyond the cages.

"Huh?" Kirihara looked up at him as she pulled her drink away from her neck and he opened his. She turned her head to look out at the buildings herself. "Yeah." She gave a small pause. "What do you think of the city? You like it?"

"I guess," he replied. "I don't hate it. Sometimes it's cold and distant. Sometimes it's warm and welcoming. At first it was just a place I was passing through. But now I'm beginning to think I might want to stay here." Part of that was because he wanted to stay with Mitsuki. She had become that warm and welcoming aspect of the city he was beginning to like.

"Really? But the city seems to be getting more and more dangerous every day."

"It's not so bad. It could be worse. My sister and I were in a place much more dangerous than this." He didn't know why he brought that up but somehow he felt more at ease with her just then. Maybe it was because of the time they had spent for the past few hours together and she hadn't tried to arrest him. Or maybe it was because Mitsuki had gotten a little closer with her as well. Though, part of it was he had a lot on his mind and Mitsuki had said that talking about things did help.

"You make it sound like you were in a war zone," she spoke up as she looked towards him still sitting as he stood beside her. He only silently nodded once as he kept his gaze off to the distance of the buildings beyond. "Where is your sister? Is she still back there?"

"No. She..." He trailed off unsure how to answer.

"Did she pass away?" He remained silent and Kirihara felt a sudden pang of sorrow for him hearing about this. But she was also curious. This was the first time he'd spoken more about himself. And if he really was BK-201, it might shed some enlightenment on her about him. Plus, from what he described about where he and his sister had been and what Dr. Schroeder had said about Heaven's Gate, it was evident that he had been there in South America when the Gate had disappeared. Still, did that mean that he had been the one to cause the disaster that happened there? "I imagine that must be very difficult." She looked down at her hands holding her drink in her lap.

"I don't know," he replied and she turned to look back up at him again. "It might have been a relief for her." She gave a slightly surprised blink at him as he continued gazing off towards the buildings in the distance before taking another sip of his drink.

Kirihara furrowed her brow slightly as she studied him standing there. The time spent hanging out with him had proved to be interesting. Not only had it distracted her from her bad day but she had a feeling it had also helped to distract him from whatever had been on his mind all day as well. After all, having seen the look he'd had on his face when she had first run into him earlier in the day, he looked like he was lost and confused over something. He seemed like a perfectly normal, average guy with what seemed a bit of a sad past, not some murderous Contractor assassin she'd been chasing the past several months. The flickering image of him there on the ground from last night when she, April, and July had stormed into that building after the young Doll had said he had found November 11 passed across her mind. She still had been surprised to see a piece of his mask having been cracked away revealing the single eye glaring back at her. However, that glare had a haunted look to it deep within as well. And for a moment, with the tiny peek she'd gotten under that mask of his, seeing the same dark blue eyes of Li standing here next to her, it just didn't seem possible that he could really be the BK-201 she'd been searching for all this time.

But then again, Mitsuki didn't seem like the typical Contractor either. She didn't understand how Mitsuki could still seem human but yet a Contractor at the same time. Though, from discovering that Mitsuki's Messier code had matched up with her older brother's, she was beginning to wonder about certain possibilities that seemed so far-fetched that even Kanami was baffled by it too.

Finishing off their drinks, they grabbed their jackets and slid them back on before heading down to the main level of where the batting cages were and made their way across where there was a soccer field. They jumped up to sit on one of the square platforms there and looked up at the night sky. It was nearly midnight. Hei knew that Mitsuki had no doubt gotten home by now. He felt kind of bad he hadn't had the chance to walk her home though and spend some time with her.

"Have you heard about the rumour?" she spoke up as she looked up towards the night sky still.

"Yeah I've heard it," he replied. "But I don't believe it."

"Me neither." She gave a small pause as she looked back down with a sigh. He was looking down towards the ground again as well. "I didn't think anybody believed it." She suddenly looked up with a blink in surprise and pointed to a building nearby. "Look."

Hei looked towards her then looked in the direction she was pointing. He gave a blink as lights on in the city started to go out everywhere. It was as if the city were trying to coax the real stars out after all, even though the sky was obscured with thick clouds.

"What do you think?" Kirihara asked. "Is everyone planning to look at the sky all night waiting for it to clear up?"

"Do _you_ want to see the old stars?" Hei asked with his own question.

"I don't want to see them so much as I want to reveal them," she replied. "But...unless the present stars go away, we'll never be able to see the old ones."

"The present ones are just fakes." Hei turned his head to look at the police chief beside him as she sat leaning back with her arms supporting her looking down towards the ground.

"Maybe. But just suppose all those beautiful fake stars were to suddenly stop shining," she spoke up. "That would be sad too wouldn't it?" She realised that even if Li really was BK-201, the way he had acted with her tonight and also seeing him act around Mitsuki, he really seemed...different. It still didn't make full sense to her that despite them being Contractors, they exhibited what seemed like normal, human emotions. Mitsuki had said she felt more human around him. And when she'd asked Li about how he felt towards Mitsuki, he'd replied that he did care for her deeply like he never had towards anyone else before. So maybe Li felt more human around Mitsuki just as well.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, looking to see who it was. "Looks like I've got to go," she spoke up with a small sigh as she put it back in her pocket before sliding forward a little. "But I'm glad we talked." She jumped down from the platform and landed on the ground easily before looking back up at him with a soft smile. "I've been thinking too hard lately. I guess I got kind of lost." And having spent this time with him, she had a better sense of clarity about who he was as a person. He honestly wasn't half bad. She still wondered though what was the real him: Contractor BK-201, the Black Reaper or Li, the quiet, shy, and a little timid Chinese 'exchange student' he seemed to be.

Hei gave a smile at her as she looked up at him. "When you think too much, that's probably the time you should just trust your instincts and act," he said softly. Kirihara gave him a bewildered look as she turned towards him. He gave a confused look. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh...nuh uh," she replied shaking her head as she went to stand in front of him, looking up at his face. "I think you're right." She lifted her right hand up to him and smiled. "Thanks for hanging out with me this evening. It was fun."

Hei gave her a surprised look then softened it into a smile as he leaned forward and took her hand with his. "Yeah it was," he replied.

"Well, see you later." She grabbed her bag off the platform and started to head off but only got a few steps as her hand brushed her jacket pocket that had the necklace she'd found last night after her confrontation with BK-201 in that building where Dr. Schroeder had been found. She put her hand in her pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Hei asked furrowing his brow as he watched her stop in her tracks. She turned back towards him as she pulled her hand from her pocket but kept her fingers shut around whatever she had in it.

"Um...I think you dropped this the other night," she spoke up as she held out her hand to him before letting it drop down enough to reveal the necklace dangling from her fingers; the little black dragon with the purple lightning bolt and silver moon charms making it sway back and forth a little.

Hei instantly put a hand up to his neck and patted it twice out of reaction of what someone did when they lost a precious necklace. However, he froze recalling that he had been wearing it when he had confronted Amber that night in the building when Kirihara and April had shown up after Amber and the others had left. He realised it must have fallen off in the scuffle but hadn't noticed it. After all, he was still reeling from having heard Bai's voice call out 'brother' when he was about to kill Amber. Mitsuki had managed to calm him down but he was such a mess, which was why between last night and earlier today hearing from Mao of Amber's plan all along, he'd been so confused on what to do.

"Where'd you find it?" he asked as he reached out taking it from her.

"I was in the neighbourhood earlier and found it," she lied. She could see that obviously he had picked up on her knowledge of where she really had found it. "You know, you should hang onto that better. You wouldn't want to make Yuuki sad now. She cares about you so much." She gave a small pause. "I'm sure she'd be a mess if she lost you."

Hei blinked at her words. So she _had_ figured out he was BK-201 by the necklace. Granted with the subtle mentions earlier at dinner and playing it down enough, he wasn't sure what she would do about it. But now, as she stood there before him, watching him warily knowing for certain who he was, he was baffled that she wasn't making a move to try to arrest him. She'd wanted to capture him for so long and here she was blatantly letting him go. And he doubted it was because she knew that if he really wanted to, he could kill her easily in an instant with his power.

"Yeah I know," he replied finally after a moment looking down to the necklace in his hand with a slightly saddened look passing across his face. "Honestly, I would be too." And it was the truth. Everything he had loved or cared for had been taken from him. If he lost Mitsuki, he didn't know if he could ever mend his heart that surely would shatter into a million pieces.

Kirihara blinked at seeing the look on his face. He looked like he would fall apart any moment. Part of her wanted to give him a hug just then but she knew better. It wasn't that she was afraid of him using his power on her since she'd basically just told him she knew he was BK-201. No, it was just that she didn't want to send him the wrong signal about how she felt about him. Sure, she still found him interesting like she had the entire time without her knowledge of him as the Black Reaper, but she knew that his feelings towards her wouldn't be the same. His were for Mitsuki and she didn't want to get in between them like that. She just wasn't that kind of person after all.

"You should probably go get some rest okay?" she said with a softened look at him as he looked back to her. "I'm sure Yuuki would want to see you anyway."

"Yeah." He gave a single nod to her as he closed his hand around the necklace.

"Alright. Well, I really better go now." She gave him a small smile before turning and started heading away again.

"Um Kirihara?" Hei spoke up as she took a few steps away. She paused and looked back at him. He opened his mouth to say something but he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to say. Part of him wanted to just tell her the truth that he was BK-201 just then. But part of him didn't want to. Yet anyway. He first wanted to deal with Amber. Maybe once that was done, he'd tell her outright in person. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied though she wasn't sure exactly what he was thanking her for. The necklace? The day spent together? The fact that she had figured who he was but wasn't arresting him? Yet at least. She still had a million questions she wanted to ask him but that would have to wait until later. Maybe tomorrow or the next day if neither of them were busy, she'd see about meeting up with him and just coming out with telling him she knew who he was. If she was lucky, maybe she might be able to convince him to leave whatever organisation he was with and join up with her and the police. Then together, they could take down his organisation together. Certainly she could pull some strings somewhere to keep him out of jail for all his past crimes. Normally she hated going against the law like that but he was a vital person that could help solve the mystery of who he worked for.

Giving him a last smile, Kirihara turned and headed off to her car. Hei sat there watching her until she disappeared out of sight around a corner. He looked down to his hand as he opened it to reveal his necklace. Thoughts of Mitsuki and how much she meant to him crossed his mind before giving a sigh and looked up towards the cloudy sky above. Those same thoughts shifted again to his memories of South America.

 _Bai turned to look at him on the grass while standing in the small lake under the clear sky filled with the fake stars above. Several twinkled and glimmered before falling down towards the earth; their light fading forever as another Contractor met their demise. Her dark eyes were like usual; devoid of any true emotion._

 _"Brother come see," she spoke up to him as he stood there in the calm night._

 _Hei didn't move for a moment as he just stared at her. He knew her obeisance would kick in soon though. With a silent sigh, he came forward into the water. Sure enough, she started to wobble and fall backwards as it started to activate. Easily catching her in his arms, he gently eased her down as he knelt in the water with her._

 _"I made the stars fall," she said quietly, voice showing how sleepy she was from her obeisance. He looked down at her face as she looked up with a small smile on her lips. "All night. Lots of them..." Her eyes slowly shut as she was pulled into her payment's induced sleep and her head rolled slightly towards him._

 _Above many stars flickered and fell as he watched her for a couple of moments. By now, she wasn't going to wake up and would remain vulnerable until her price was paid for. Thoughts flickered through Hei's mind as he looked down at her unconscious. Ones that tore his heart apart on what to do. He'd been watching her all these years become more and more of a monster. Thoughts of ending her life and spare her from killing any more crossed his mind. This wasn't what he had wanted her to become. Or what he'd become himself._

 _Bringing his gloved hand up, he placed it on her throat. With her being asleep, she wouldn't even feel him choking her. All he had to do was squeeze his hand tighter and he'd easily crush her windpipe like he'd done to quite a few targets in the past. He was so lost in his indecision of what he should do that he barely heard the quiet footsteps come up behind him._

 _"Hei it's over," Amber's voice spoke up. He turned to look over his shoulder at her. "Let's go." She gave a small blink of confusion as the sting of tears formed in his eyes before the one in his right eye spilled over and ran down his cheek silently. He realised he couldn't do it because he loved his sister too much. Plus, what kind of brother would he be if he extinguished the very sibling he'd vowed to protect since the night their parents were killed? No, since the day she was born._

Blinking out of his memories, Hei looked down to the necklace again before putting it back on. With a quick scoot forward off the platform, he landed on the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets as the wind shifted slightly. The scent of rain hung in the air. He better head out of there quickly before it started. Last thing he wanted was to be caught in the rain.

Ducking under an overhang just as drops of water started falling after making his way down the darkened street for a few minutes, Hei waited for it to pass. He hoped it wouldn't take long. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as the steady sound of it hitting the pavement and the buildings around him before it finally let up. With a sigh, he continued heading on along in the night.

Coming up to a crossroads, he looked to his right in the direction he knew Mitsuki's would be in then to the left where his apartment was at. He really wanted to go to Mitsuki's but he also wanted to go check on his apartment too. Surely everyone would be asleep by now since it was well after midnight. It would be easy to slip in quietly, check to make sure everything was alright, then head on back to Mitsuki's for the night.

Turning to the left, he decided he might as well since he was this close. He continued walking along the darkened streets until he was nearly to his apartment. Suddenly his feline teammate appeared on the wall of one of the apartments he was passing by. He came to a stop as the sassy Contractor turned to him.

"Hei. Don't go back home."

"What's going on?" Hei was confused at the sudden urgency in the cat's voice.

"No time!"

Suddenly the squeal of tires was heard up ahead. Mao turned to look to his right just as a familiar SUV came careening around the corner straight for him. Hei stepped to his left just as it came to a stop with what appeared to be a bullet hole in the windshield on the driver's side where Huang was. The older man rolled down the window while hunched over the steering wheel, pain visibly written all across his face.

"Get in the car," he spoke up as he leaned back a little.

"What's wrong?" Hei asked still confused.

"The Syndicate's cut us loose. We're out in the cold."

"Why would they? What happened?" Hei asked surprised and worried. Sure he was going to leave anyway, but he still hadn't gotten everything completely done yet for them all to leave together.

"That's what I'd like to know," Huang replied just as Mao came running up on the ground beside them.

"Hei. We know it's got something to do with the South American Gate," Mao spoke up as he looked up at the dark haired Contractor. "Are you sure you're not keeping anything from us?"

Hei turned to look down in surprise at the feline. He'd been asked something like that before but he hadn't replied.

Suddenly, Hei caught a shift in the air around them and turned to his left just as pressure came down from above, slamming him down towards the ground. It affected the rest of his team and only in that spot so he knew it was a gravity wielding Contractor that had activated their power. And the worse part was that Contractors with that power were hard to fight back against. They literally made it impossible to move. Especially since with upping their power enough, they could crush someone's insides easily without so much as touching them.

Looking over to his left as he heard footsteps approaching, Hei saw the Contractor with his eyes gleaming red and outlined in blue come into sight just merely a few metres away. Given he couldn't move whatsoever, all he could do was glare at the Contractor before him, wishing desperately that he could use his own power on him to stop the weight of extra gravity being forced on him and his team.

"You don't need to glare at me like that BK-201," the Contractor spoke up with a smug look on his face. "I'm only following orders." He stopped walking before upping his power a bit more, forcing Hei back down to the pavement again after trying desperately to lift himself up only a tiny bit.

Suddenly the Contractor gave a yelp before the sound of a thud was heard and the weight of the extra gravity evaporated, allowing Hei to move again. He quickly pushed his upper half of his body up and turned to see the Contractor severed in half, dead on the ground. Wei was kneeling on the ground between the dead Contractor and Hei as if admiring his work.

"A gravity user huh?" Wei spoke up. "These overpowered types always have a bad tendency to get cocky and let their guard down." He stood back up still looking at the dead Contractor.

"You!" Hei spoke up as he started to get up on his hands and knees, ready to counter an incoming attack from the other Chinese Contractor.

"Relax," Wei spoke up looking over his right shoulder at him. "Don't get defensive. I'm not here to fight you this time. I'm just running a little errand for a friend. Amber."

Hei gave a small gasp of surprise at the Contractor's mentioning of her name.

"She's waiting for you inside the Gate BK-201," Wei added as he came walking towards Hei.

"Impossible! You can't just waltz in there like it's a shopping mall or something!" Mao spoke up, ears backwards and flattened at Wei.

"Which is why I've been delegated to guide you safely inside." Wei raised both of his arms outwards in a peace offering sort of way before dropping them to his sides again.

"That seems a little too good to be true." Mao glared up at the him.

"All right," Hei spoke up, getting Mao to turn his head towards him in surprise.

"Hang on," the black cat said as Hei turned to sit and brought his left knee up to rest his left arm across.

"You want to know what happened at Heaven's Gate?" he spoke up, head lowered a little so his gaze was fixated on the ground in front of him. "I can't tell you. I don't know what happened. I don't know why Bai disappeared. Only one person knows the answer. Amber."

"So are you going to go in and ask her?" Huang asked and Hei nodded silently.

"And then..." Yin started to say after having rolled her window down while Hei had been talking. Hei turned his head to look up at her as she stared forward. "When you see Amber and when you talk to her..."

Suddenly Huang hit the gas despite being parked and the vehicle gave a rev.

"Huang!" Mao spoke up confused.

"All aboard," the older man spoke up as he turned to look back at Hei sitting on the ground still. "You can hitch a ride with me. I'll take you as far as I can anyway."

Hei gave a look at the older man. He could see the pained expression still etched in his features. It was evident that the bullet hole in the windshield hadn't missed hitting him. But where it had hit was the question. Either way, it seemed that even Huang didn't have much time left.

Getting up, Hei went around to the other side of the SUV and got in. Wei went to the back and got in after Mao jumped up on the seat and sat between him and Yin. Huang put the car in drive.

"I need to get my gear," Hei spoke up. His main gear was at Mitsuki's and he didn't want to get her worried or involved any further. Especially with Wei present. He'd just have to use his backup gear and coat stashed at one of the nearby safe houses. "Secondary safe house."

"Copy that." Huang hit the gas and shot through the night towards the designated place. He pulled up a few minutes later.

"Give me five minutes tops," Hei spoke up as Huang put the car in park before opening the door. The older man gave a nod before Hei dashed inside. He could smell the scent of Huang's blood strongly as they drove the short distance so he knew he had to hurry.

Quickly throwing off his jacket and shirt, he grabbed his gear bag and pulled on his spare black shirt inside before switching his pants and tossed them to the side. Without further hesitation, he pulled on his belt and weapons harness, slid his knives inside their sheaths, secured his thigh holster and knife, pulled on his gloves and coat, and made sure his mask was inside his inner pocket of his coat. Who knew if he'd need it later or not.

Dashing back outside again, he noticed Wei had gotten into the front seat, obviously since he'd need to show them the way. Settling with sitting behind him in the back, he gave a nod to Huang that he was ready. The older man took off down the road with Wei pointing out the directions they needed to go.

"I've been thinking of retiring out in the country," Huang spoke up as they made their way through one of the long tunnelled streets; the square yellow lights making the length of it seem somewhat eerie. "Do some fishing."

"Seriously?" Hei asked. He realised that Huang was trying to lighten the mood knowing he wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive.

"I used to go all the time before this crap," Huang replied. "Crucian carp were my speciality."

"That suits you Huang. You've got the face of a fish," Mao spoke up sarcastically.

"Shut up," Huang said. "When you're sitting there watching the water drift, it feels like time stops all together. We forget we're all just leaves on its surface and even if we see the end, there's no way to stop the..."

Suddenly Mao gave a loud sneeze cutting off Huang.

"Trying to talk here," Huang spoke up in annoyance.

"Sorry. I must be allergic to rambling," Mao sassed back. Hei gave an ever so slight tug of his lips upwards at Mao trying to lighten the mood as well. Surely even the feline could smell all the blood coming from Huang.

"Go ahead and stop up here," Wei spoke up, pointing to the side of the road. Huang manoeuvred the car over to the side and put it in park before letting them out. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth as he closed his eyes for a moment then opened one back up to look at Hei standing there beside Yin.

"Still here?" he asked as he looked to the black clad Contractor. He turned towards him as he put his hand up to hold the end of his cigarette. "Then give me a light."

Hei leaned down, eyes giving a red gleam as he activated his power. He reached his hand up towards the end of the cigarette as blue sparks flickered off the end of his fingertip and went to the cigarette. It gave a snapping sound before half of it exploded apart.

"What the hell man!?" Huang asked in surprise as the younger boy gave a small smile.

"You should quit smoking those things," Hei spoke up with a slightly smug smile.

"Yeah and you should quit stuffing your face," Huang replied gruffly. He looked to Yin as she came forward while Hei took a step back. "Yin?" She brought her arms around him in a hug, which surprised him. "W-what's that for?" She didn't say anything before letting go of him and pulled back out of the window. He suddenly gave a cough then turned to look at them. "It's been fun." He turned to put the car in drive but paused as he looked at Hei again. "You better take care of Yuuki. She's one in a million."

Giving Huang a blink before smiling softly, Hei gave a nod. The older man gave a quick rev of the engine before taking off back into traffic. Hei stood watching as the SUV disappeared from sight knowing that would be the last time he'd ever see him. It made his heart feel heavy knowing that if only he had gotten the rest of what was needed to be done sooner, maybe Huang wouldn't be driving to his death now.

"Show us the way," he said as he looked to Wei. The other just gave a smile before turning and walking along the road towards the opening where Huang had disappeared off to.

"The entrance isn't much further this way," he spoke up. "Better hurry."

Looking to Yin and Mao, Hei turned and started following after him after taking Yin's hand to guide her. Mao turned his ears backwards, still not trusting Wei, before running to catch up to them.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Added some extra bits to the scenes from the episode that had all this in from each one's point of view a bit. Especially with Mao and Huang finally realising Hei and Mitsuki's little ordeal of not being true Contractors and Yin confirming it from Amber telling her the truth. And also with the little bit about Kirihara basically stating she knew Hei's secret of who he was when she handed back the necklace. Caught him a little off guard she let him go but he figured she had her reasons.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'll get another chapter up soon! *smile and hands out pocky*


	43. Chapter 43

Hello everyone! I have another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!

-Chapter Forty Three-

"Thank you for meeting me," Kirihara spoke up as she gave a bow when one of the security attendants opened the door after knocking. She'd gone to PANDORA immediately after getting a call from her father telling her to get out of the city and realised that something was going to happen with the Gate. She hoped that it wasn't going to be a repeat like South America but from what she was gathering, it seemed like it. Now she wanted answers and Dr. Schroeder was the only one that could tell her what happened back then since Li wasn't there to ask.

"Chief Kirihara. What a pleasant surprise," Nishijima spoke up as she came in. She gave a blink since she was a bit surprised to see him there.

"No offence sir but I was under the impression that I'd only be meeting with Dr. Schroeder," she spoke up as the security attendant left, shutting the door behind her.

"Of course, I'd prefer it was just the two of us but Mr. Nishijima insisted," Schroeder spoke up as he pointed his left thumb at the other off to his left. "You know how these suits love to supervise these things."

"I'm not here to impede," Nishijima spoke up. "Actually I was just about to call you when you showed up. There isn't much time to explain everything so we'll have to make this quick." He turned on the flat screen monitor up on the wall as the older doctor went over to one of the couches in front of it and sat down. "Please have a seat."

Walking over to the opposite couch, Kirihara sat down and looked to the monitor where a map of South America was at and the marking of where Heaven's Gate area was.

"The catastrophe at Heaven's Gate five years ago wiped out hundreds of millions of people," Nishijima spoke up. "It's common to say the Gate vanished, but this isn't exactly true. The area just became inaccessible so we can't tell if anything's there or not."

"I know. The physical impenetrability zone," Kirihara spoke up as she looked at the monitor. "And BK-201 created it. He killed all those people in that atrocity and yet no one can tell me why." She really should have asked Li earlier but she also couldn't bring herself to do so either.

"Hold on. You said _he_ ," Schroeder spoke up as she turned to look at him. "I'm afraid you've got it wrong. At the time of the Heaven's Gate incident, Messier code BK-201 was assigned to a young woman."

"How's that possible?" Kirihara asked confused. If it was to a young woman...

'Li's sister?' she thought to herself. Then Li _wasn't_ responsible for what happened. Did he know about his sister's code that he now shared? And how did he have _her_ star? The conversation with Mitsuki and Kanami popped into her thoughts. 'Li's sister...did the same as Mitsuki's brother?'

"We can talk about the past some other day, but right now you need to understand the present," Nishijima spoke up still at the desk he'd been sitting in. "As we speak, the EPR is attempting to cause the same type of destruction that happened in South America right here."

"May I ask exactly where you got that information?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"PANDORA oversees the Gate these terrorists are targeting. We make it our job to know." He clicked a button and another picture came up on the monitor screen. Kirihara turned to look at it. "We're calling it the Tokyo Explosion. Based on the Heaven's Gate incident, we've calculated the fallout if the EPR transforms Hell's Gate the same way. It would create an impenetrability zone two thousand kilometres in diameter, blocking out mankind forever." The screen switched to show Japan and a red circle expanding outward from where Hell's Gate was centred, swallowing up the entire Japanese archipelago. "The country and everyone in it would vanish. But we're not going to let that happen."

"So you've devised a strategy to stop the attack," Kirihara spoke up as she turned to look at Nishijima. She was surprised to hear that all of Japan would be lost forever if EPR got its wish.

"The only sure way is to annihilate the Gate entirely," Schroeder spoke up. Kirihara looked over towards him in surprise.

"Destroy the Gate? Is that even possible?" What would that do was what she was wondering.

"Of course," Nishijima spoke up and she turned to look at him. "The wall wasn't just designed to shield our people from the anomaly's dangers. It also houses and protects the greatest achievements of modern physics and engineering."

The screen changed to showing what looked like some sort of ring pattern on it. Kirihara furrowed her brow.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"We call it the Saturn System," Nishijima replied.

"Tonight, forty five days after its onset, the sunspot cycle will reach it's peak," Schroeder spoke up as the screen changed to something else with a lot of data on it. "This will last approximately thirty minutes and create powerful anti-Gate particles in the Gate's centre. It is within this half hour window that our system extracts the particles, accelerates them in the Saturn Ring, and smashes them back into the Gate's core, causing a devastating reaction."

"And then Hell's Gate will be completely destroyed?" Kirihara asked.

"But this concentration of anti-Gate particles cuts both ways," Schroeder added. "It's the only time BK-201 can cause the explosion as well." Kirihara gave a surprised look at his words.

"That's one of the key lessons we took from Heaven's Gate," Nishijima spoke up. "That the sunspot peak could be a weapon for either side."

"Compelling isn't it?" Schroeder asked as he looked to her while leaning forward from his more relaxed position he'd been in. "After a decade of continuous struggle, the battle between mankind and Contractors comes down to thirty minutes on the clock." He pulled out a pocket watch from his jacket pocket and looked at it reading almost two in the morning. "Five hours and twenty seven minutes until the defining moment of the century."

Suddenly there was a buzzing on the intercom of Nishijima's desk. He turned and pressed a button. "Yes go ahead."

"Special Forces have engaged the enemy in the Kita District sir. They've made their move."

"Understood." Nishijima turned before pressing a button on his desk as the shades from the window behind him started lifting up to reveal a control room with several others inside at computers and large screens up on the wall monitoring everything going on.

"Well, well, it's started already," Schroeder spoke up. Kirihara gave a surprised look to the room behind Nishijima.

"What is that?" she asked as she stood up. Nishijima stood up and turned to look at the other room as well. "Astronomics is meant to be an independent agency. But you have a direct line to their data in real time."

Nishijima just gave a satisfied smile at her. "Of course."

* * *

Stopping outside of a locked doorway, Wei splattered some of his blood across it before giving a snap to activate his power, breaking the lock away. He then pulled open the doors before pulling a small flashlight from his pocket and clicked it on.

"It's this way," he said as he headed into the darkness. Hei gave a glance down to his feline teammate before going inside. Yin followed along with Mao. They headed down some stairs to what looked like a platform of an old subway line.

"Ah. I've heard rumours about this," Mao spoke up as he surveyed the area. "It's a subway line that was under construction back then." He turned to look back at the others behind him. "Officially it doesn't exist."

"In the chaos that broke out when the Gates appeared, the city lost all documents concerning this tunnel and it was forgotten," Wei spoke up as he turned towards Hei and Yin. "PANDORA's guards don't even patrol here." He turned and went over to the tracks and jumped down to them.

"So we're just going to walk?" Mao asked looking down at the darkened pathway.

"The electricity was shut off years ago," Wei replied turning back to them up on the platform. "No lights and no trains. But that also means that the police's surveillance spectres can't follow us."

Hei gave a silent sigh before jumping down to the tracks below as well. He turned to look back up at the silver haired Doll as he opened his arms to her.

"Yin," he spoke softly. She stepped forward and jumped down as he caught her and set her onto the ground.

"Bet there's rats," Mao spoke up with his ears backwards before jumping down and ran to catch up to the other three already making their way down through the darkened tunnel with Wei showing the way.

Walking for some time, they finally came up to their path blocked from being able to go any further.

"Cut off. The wall must be directly above us," Mao spoke up as they stopped and looked upwards. "Guess they're not going to let us in so easily. What do we do now?"

"Now we do this," Wei spoke up as he pulled out his knife and turned to look at Hei with a smug look on his face. Hei immediately went into a defensive stance knowing just what Wei meant. He wanted to fight.

Slicing into his wrist as he dropped his flashlight, Wei flung some of his blood towards Hei, who dropped down to dodge it and rolled to the side before going into a crouch.

"Have you gone crazy?" Hei asked irritated. He'd come along on the premise that Wei was going to show him the way to Amber waiting inside the Gate.

"I promised Amber I'd escort you on the condition I only had to take you this far," Wei replied with a smirk. "And that once we got to the wall, I could do whatever I wanted." He brought his hand up and gave a snap, activating his power. The blood splatter on the column behind Hei suddenly exploded as a chunk of it disappeared and started to come crashing down.

Quickly dodging out of the way, Hei turned and ran as dust kicked up in the air.

"I only started working for Amber's organisation in the first place so I could have the chance to fight you again," Wei continued. "Given the scope of EPR's mission, I knew we'd cross paths eventually. I was unbeatable. Then you took away my influence. Scarred my face. Do you know how humiliating that is? That kind of defeat?"

"No." Hei hadn't experienced anything like that before thankfully. If he had, it would have left him dead.

"Then let me show you!" Wei's voice was laced with anger as he ran forward after Hei. Hei in turn darted off to the side through the columns.

Looking to his left, Hei could see Wei keeping up with him as they ran along the space, several metres apart. Hei grabbed his knife out of his right side sheath with his left hand and threw it towards Wei but it missed, landing into the column that passed between them as they ran. Wei in turn quickly flung his arm, splattering some blood across another column that passed between them again as they continued running, giving a snap of his fingers to activate his power.

"Humiliating huh?" Mao asked as he stood beside Yin watching the fight go on around them. He was just thankful that they stayed far enough away from them so as to not get caught in the crossfire. "That's an odd word coming from a Contractor. Why did he say that?" It did puzzle him after all. He knew that Wei's obeisance couldn't possibly be to feel human emotions and he certainly wasn't like what Hei and Mitsuki were according to the information Yin and told them earlier about them still being human. She'd also told them they couldn't say a word about it to Hei but refused to say the reason why other than Amber said so.

Continuing to run along, Hei reached down to his belt and flung his carabineer upwards towards the piping running along above. He heard it clink and take hold just as Wei splattered blood across the column he was running behind. With a click of the button, Hei went soaring upwards into the air away from the column knowing that Wei would undoubtedly activate his power and destroy it. The other Chinese Contractor quickly stopped and turned, flinging more blood up across the same column figuring Hei had gone up along it. With a snap, the column crumbled away.

Looking up in surprise, Wei saw Hei come flying through the air with his knife in hand. The dark haired Contractor was moving too quickly for Wei to dodge.

* * *

"Our research has shown us the two Gates are actually like a single passageway with two sides," Schroeder spoke as he held up a piece of paper and poked his pen through it making a small hole before setting the pen down. "And if you close down the opening on one side, the other will disappear as well." He pressed the paper where he'd poked a hole through, making it close back up.

"So if the Gates cease to exist, what will happen to the Contractors?" Kirihara asked. That was her biggest question.

Schroeder put a few spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee with his spoon and stirred it. "Like the sugar in this cup of coffee, they will immediately dissolve."

"Dissolve?" Kirihara furrowed her brow angrily. "You're talking about thousands of people!"

"Believe me it's true. We've done numerous tests," Schroeder spoke as he picked up his cup to take a drink.

"That's genocide! You can't do this!" she said as she stood up, getting a surprised look from the doctor. "They may be changed but they're still people! You can't judge them all guilty and condemn them to death!" Her thoughts went to Mitsuki and Li. Even if somehow they were different from the other Contractors because of their siblings possibly having transferred their powers to them, she still didn't know how it would affect them. And she certainly didn't want to see either of them disappear. Or even April or July. They weren't half bad either.

"So we should sit on our hands for the sake of a few thousand while they take the lives of over a hundred million people?" Nishijima asked as she turned to him. He looked back over his shoulder at her.

Suddenly the door opened and Kirihara turned to see who had arrived only to see Director Horai standing there.

"It's easy to talk of humanism. But to turn a blind eye to reality in the name of ideals, while you put your nation at risk is something a policeman should never do," he spoke up as he came into the room. "Kirihara."

"Director." Kirihara gave a blink at him.

"I apologise for my subordinate's rudeness, Mr. Nishijima," Horai spoke as he came in towards the other standing behind his desk still.

"Oh no. I enjoy the enthusiasm she brings to her job." Nishijima turned around to face him. "I'll let you take it from here. As you know there's still a lot of work to be done." He started to walk around his desk and head for the door.

"I'll see you around young lady," Schroeder spoke up as he walked past her, following after Nishijima leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Activating the Saturn Ring was a very difficult decision for us to make," Horai spoke up looking out to the control room once the other two had left.

"Really? So you're telling me you're one of them?" Kirihara asked. Who exactly was he working for that was controlling this situation? Horai turned to look over his shoulder at her. "PANDORA is nothing but a research organisation under the administration of the U.N. They have absolutely no authority to make policy. Especially when it affects the future of a whole nation. This is an abuse of power and a clear violation of international law. We both know that." She gave a small pause. "For PANDORA to get away with this, without any suspicion or resistance from the government, they would need the backing of an incredible power. This is what November 11 tried to prove. A secret organisation with unimaginable influence and reach."

"You shouldn't think of us as some mysterious boogeyman," Horai spoke up nonchalantly. "The truth is, you've already been working for us for a long time now."

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised. "Tell me."

"To maintain world stability, the Syndicate's reach extends to intelligence agencies, governments, and power brokers throughout the world, including you."

"I see. And BK-201 as well?"

"As a matter of fact that's correct. His codename is Hei. He's been one of our key operatives." Kirihara gave a surprised gasp at the information. "Although now we suspect he's gone rogue."

"You're really telling me the truth?" She looked down slightly towards the floor. Did Mitsuki know all of this as well? She had said she worked for nobody and chose to live her life on her own terms. And with Li...Hei...if he's turned his back on the Syndicate, did that mean that Mitsuki had convinced him to leave? Or was it on his own? She wished she could ask them but she couldn't right now. "So after all of the cover-ups, why reveal this now? I could react like November did."

"Killing you would be simple enough," Horai replied nonchalantly again. "However, our organisation is constantly in need of exceptional personnel. We've been grooming you." She gave a surprised blink at him.

* * *

Hei stood several metres in front of where Wei sat against the wall, blood splattered up on the dull grey concrete behind him. He gave a gurgled choking sound from the fatal wound he'd stabbed into him with his knife when he'd swung through the air at him, sending him straight into the wall hard. His dagger was still protruding from Wei's chest. But what got him was that Wei began to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Hei asked as he glared at the other Chinese Contractor. Didn't he realise that he wasn't going to live much longer?

"I knew it would end like this," Wei replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hei gave a small furrow of his brow.

"Amber can move through time after all. She can see the future," Wei replied with a smug smile on his lips. "She would never let me do this unless she knew you wouldn't survive."

"You knew? But why would you fight him if you were certain you'd lose?" Mao asked confused.

"The outcome didn't matter," Wei started to say, "I couldn't live without fighting you."

"That's an absurdly irrational act for a Contractor." Mao made sure to add Contractor since Hei and Mitsuki both did some off the wall actions. But given they weren't true Contractors, it made sense for them to be weird.

"Don't you know? The rules changed. None of us makes sense now," Wei replied.

"You're a strange bastard, I know that much," Mao quipped back at him.

"Yeah. Your move BK-201." Wei raised his hand and gave a snap of his fingers, activating his power. The blood on the wall behind him and all over him glowed blue before the wall crumbled with the small explosion, causing the Contractor to disappear in an instant. Hei gave a small wince, averting his gaze at Wei's suicide to open the passageway for them.

Looking back up, Hei looked down the darkened passageway for a moment before turning to Yin and Mao. "Let's go."

Holding his hand for Yin, she placed hers in his, leading her on over the rubble, and through into the darkness beyond. Mao followed just in front of them, bell giving a jingle as he walked. It didn't take long before they finally came out into the open air, looking up at the cloudy sky above obscuring the stars from being seen.

"So this is what it's like in the Gate?" Mao spoke up looking around. After all, he had never gone into it like Hei had that time dealing with his mission at PANDORA. He turned his head off to the left noticing a white shimmer sitting in the middle of the road. "It's a spectre." Both Yin and Hei turned to look at it as well.

"It's calling us," the silver haired Doll spoke up as she turned and started walking towards it.

"Wait Yin. Be careful. We don't know who's side they're on," Mao spoke up. But the younger girl ignored him as she kept walking towards it.

As she got to the spectre, she turned to her left. "This way." With the next step, she suddenly disappeared into what looked like a ripple in the air.

"Come back!" Mao called just before Hei turned and started following after Yin. Mao turned his ears backwards as he watched Hei walk past him. "Ah. Now what?" He watched Hei reach the ripple and disappear into it as well and gave a small whimper. "Well don't blame me when we're all dead."

Bounding over towards the ripple, Mao jumped through it as well, finding himself standing next to Hei and Yin again. He looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Mao noticed they appeared to be on the side of a building high above the street level below. Except they weren't falling like they should be with gravity. "You guys seeing this too?" Yin started walking forward without speaking towards another spectre with the black clad Contractor following after her. "Mysteries of the Gate huh? I'm so happy I came along."

Continuing on, passing through a few more ripples in the air, Yin picked up Mao since he was getting a little tired out. She walked a few paces behind Hei as he led the way towards another spectre up ahead. Mao took this opportunity to hack into PANDORA's servers and see what information he could gather. Though while he was doing this, he got a negative feedback and felt the zap of getting kicked out. He gave a small groan at the unpleasant feeling.

"Mao what happened?" Hei asked as he turned to look over his shoulder at the black cat while walking.

"I hacked into PANDORA's server and looked through some old theories and research papers from their scientists," he spoke up. "Security found me. But before they did, I found an interesting thesis. It discusses Dolls and surveillance spectres inside the Gate. They found a single Doll undergoes great pain when sending a spectre here. And it's more debilitating the deeper they go. But by creating a network of linked Dolls, and amplifying their power with a meteor shard, it should be possible to send spectres all the way to the centre. Beacons to light the way."

Hei gave a moment of thought about that. If Yin sent out her spectre in here, she'd be in pain and he didn't want that.

"I think I stayed in their server too long," Mao spoke up after a few more minutes as they walked on. "I feel my mind slipping." Hei stopped and turned to look back at the feline still being held in Yin's arms. "I don't have much time left. It's been good working with this team."

"No Mao." Hei's tone was soft but in disbelief that he was about to lose another member of his team.

"One day if a black cat like me comes calling..."

Suddenly the black cat started struggling and throwing a fit in Yin's arms. He quickly slipped out to the ground before quickly running off into the shadowy landscape. Yin looked down at her finger that had been scratched before putting it to her mouth for a moment. Hei looked at the disappearing figure of his feline teammate before it vanished into the misty surroundings.

'Mao...' he thought to himself feeling his heart heavy at the loss of the sassy cat. Was he going to lose Yin next? He sure as hell hoped not.

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a slow breath in then out, he turned to continue heading on with Yin. She made her way to walk beside him as they continued following the spectre beacons until they reached a bridge where up ahead, another sat waiting.

Suddenly, the spectre shimmered and disappeared as Yin reached out for it. Hei saw the slight distress she had in her sightless eyes before she turned to face the river below at the edge of the bridge and closed her eyes. He gave a small furrow of his brow, waiting to see what she was going to do as the morning sun started to light up the misty surroundings with the new day. Yin finally opened her eyes after a few minutes.

"What's the matter?" he asked as she went forward to the railing of the bridge and climbed up on it. He gave a surprised look at her. "Hold on." She dropped down as he rushed forward. "Yin!"

Looking down to her standing on top of the water perfectly fine, she pointed off to her right as she looked up at him.

"That way."

With a smile, Hei leapt up over the edge of the railing, landing down beside her as well. She turned and started walking on. He noticed the sun rising up into view before noticing far up ahead, a blonde haired person in a pink outfit. As they came closer, he realised it was Amber, though she now looked no older than around three or four. She gave them a childish smile as she stood there waiting for them to arrive.

"You really came," she spoke up as they finally reached her.

"Of course," Hei spoke up softly. For some reason, seeing her like this...now he understood why she never seemed to use her powers around him, even in the past. Her obeisance must be to age in reverse. Which made him wonder just how old she really was.

"Thanks for showing him the way Yin. I guess the others are dead?" Yin gave a silent nod to her. Amber gave a saddened look at the silver haired girl. "I'm sorry. I'd save them if I could but as you see there's no time to spare."

* * *

Mitsuki woke with a start, looking around her living room. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Hei to come home. But by the looks of it, he hadn't.

Looking over to the clock on the cable box as she yawned, she noticed it was about quarter to seven in the morning. It was still somewhat darkened out but the sky was starting to become grey to the east beyond the Gate's wall. She had managed to sleep all night on the couch.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of explosions in the distance and turned to look towards the slider door before getting up and looking out it. In the distance quite a ways off, black smoke was rising in several spots across town.

"Oh no," she muttered to herself, hearing distant sirens upon opening her slider door and stepped out into the early morning air. She remembered what Amber had told her about today being the day everything was going to change. "Hei..."

Turning after shutting her slider again, Mitsuki ran down the hall to her room and went to her closet. Pulling out the identical black coat Hei had given her along with the black outfit she wore with their training, she quickly changed into it. It took only a couple of moments to secure the weapons harness around her along with the retractable belt with wire and carabineer. Double checking the knives in their sheaths at her sides and the one in the thigh holster she secured on her upper leg, she slid on her coat. The last thing she grabbed was the mask that she tucked into her inner coat pocket as she headed back down to the living room.

Grabbing her phone, she flipped it open and dialled Kirihara's cell but it rang several times before going to voice mail. She hung up before calling Kanami's phone.

"Ishizaki, it's Mitsuki," she said as Kanami answered. "What's going on? Kirihara isn't answering her phone."

"I don't know. There's too many Contractors active in the city right now for our spectres to count," she replied in almost a frantic voice. "All I know is that Saitou and Kouno are out there trying to get to Misaki. She's at PANDORA that much I do know. But whatever is going on at PANDORA, I can't say. They locked my spectres out from being able to check it out."

"Don't worry. I'll go find Saitou and Kouno," Mitsuki assured her. "I won't let anything happen to them. And then I'll try to get to Kirihara. I promise, I won't let her get hurt."

"Thank you Yuuki."

Hanging up, Mitsuki turned and headed to her door and slid her shoes on before heading out and downstairs. She got outside and took off down the street heading for the fighting.

* * *

"So it's started huh?" April asked as she and July stood looking in the general direction of the fighting while on the street. July merely looked silently over towards the fighting before turning his head to look at the end of the street.

"April," he said in his emotionless voice as he tugged on her hand and pointed. April looked up just as a person clad in a familiar black coat and white mask came rushing by and disappeared around the next building.

"BK-201?" she asked blinking in confusion. That couldn't be right. That person was too short to be him.

Suddenly the person popped their head around the corner before stepping into full sight and started walking towards them. April put her hand in front of July to protect him but she then noticed the long black hair mixed with white braided behind the person. She furrowed her brow just as the person reached up and pulled off the mask.

"Yuuki?" April blinked confused as the girl stopped in front of her and July. "W-what are you doing wearing _that_?"

"It's a long story," Mitsuki replied shaking her head a little. The sound of another explosion in the distance got her to turn her head towards that direction then back towards them. "Saitou and Kouno are in danger. They're down in the midst of the fighting. And Kirihara is at PANDORA, that much I know. I promised Chief Ishizaki I would find them and make sure they're okay." She paused and looked to July. "Would you help me find Saitou and Kouno, July?"

The boy Doll turned his gaze up at April, who sighed and nodded. She didn't know what Mitsuki was going to do but whatever it was, she figured she owed at least something since November 11 had seemed to like the police chief.

Walking over several steps to a nearby car, July placed his hand on the glass. Mitsuki and April came over to stand beside him.

"Three kilometres to the northeast," July spoke up in his usual emotionless voice. "They're in the middle of many Contractors and human soldiers fighting against each other."

"Thank you July," Mitsuki said reaching into her pocket and pulled out a candy she did happen to have on her and handed it to him. She gave April a nod before quickly turning and started running off.

"Yuuki wait!" April called as she started after the black and white haired girl with July following. Mitsuki stopped and looked back at her. "You're not seriously going to go into the fighting like that are you?" She gave her a once over again. "Besides, it'll take forever to get there on foot."

"I suppose you're right." She looked over at a nearby car and sighed. She never ever thought of using her powers to break the law but right now, she was going to need it.

Going over to the car, she reached up and put her hand on it. Her eyes gave the red gleam as the blue synchrotron radiation lit up around her briefly before she directed her power into the car, unlocking it, and pulled the door open.

"W-wait...you're a Contractor?" April asked with a blink. "B-but..."

"I prefer not letting others know if I can help it," she said looking back at the surprised Contractor. "Will you help me? I'll buy you a drink when this is all over." She gave a smile knowing that the other woman loved drinking despite being her price to pay.

Smirking, April headed over to the other side of the car with July and got in; her in front and July in the back. Mitsuki got in and used her powers to start the car before pulling out and taking off down the road in the direction that July had said the two cops were at.

"Okay let me get this straight," April spoke up looking at her. "You're a Contractor, you have the same electrical based powers as BK-201, and you're wearing an outfit similar to his." She gave a pause. "Don't tell me you're working with him and his organisation as well?"

"Yes I work with _him_ but no I work for nobody," she replied. "And honestly, he doesn't work with anyone anymore either. He's done with the Syndicate. He's working on getting what he needs finished so he and his team can leave."

"Syndicate?"

"It's who he's been working for the past decade basically." She paused glancing in the mirror at July. The Doll had his hand placed against the glass.

"They're still there. The ones you are looking for."

"Can you tell me how Kirihara is at all?" Mitsuki asked. "She's at the PANDORA facility."

July continued to sit quietly as he gazed quietly out the window. "I see her. She's there with others."

"What others?" April asked as she turned to look at him. He turned his dull gaze towards the woman.

"The man with the dark hair and grey beard. Always wears gloves."

"Horai?" April blinked.

"Wait...I have met him once before," Mitsuki spoke up furrowing her brow slightly. "He saw us together that day."

"Horai saw you and who together?" April asked confused. "What day?"

"Horai saw Li and I together down at the station giving our statements from when a Contractor had attacked us along with Kirihara when we were out walking one night a while ago."

"Wait a Contractor attacked you, Li, and Kirihara?" Though April didn't know who Li was. She gave a furrow of her brow at the girl. "Who's Li?"

"He's my boyfriend." Golden eyes blinked at her in surprise at the notion she had a boyfriend. Contractors didn't have feelings like that. "And yes, we were attacked by another Contractor."

"Okay...and that's significant how? So Horai saw you and your boyfriend together?" She furrowed her brow slightly when Mitsuki didn't answer. "Wait...Li is BK-201?"

"Yeah..."

"You're _dating_ BK-201?" Mitsuki nodded with a slightly sheepish look on her face as she turned around another corner. "So then obviously he stopped the Contractor and Misaki found out about it then?"

"No. I vowed to protect Li's secret a long while ago when I saved him from dying one night because he was severely injured," Mitsuki spoke up. "I made a deal with him that I would help him out in whatever way I could in return for not killing me because he had helped me out before, both as BK-201 and as Li. If I compromised him in any way, I wouldn't stop him from doing what he needed to do to keep him and his team safe."

"Then he knew you were a Contractor too?"

"No. I kept that from him because I didn't want to be judged for being one. I didn't plan on falling in love with him though and neither did he to me."

"W-wait. But Contractors..." April started to say.

"Aren't supposed to have human emotions?" Mitsuki finished. "I've been told that too. But I know what it is that I feel. And so does he." April gave a blink as Mitsuki turned another corner and came up on a road block. "Dammit. July?"

"Two blocks to the east and three to the north."

"Thank you July." Mitsuki turned in her seat and looked at July with a smile. "I appreciate your help."

Getting out of the car, Mitsuki went to put on the mask again. April and July both got out as well. The sound of gunfire could be heard close by. Mitsuki quickly checked the knives she had and the carabineer and wire.

"Wow. Did BK-201 give you all that?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

"He wanted to make sure I was adequately equipped so I could defend myself."

"Well, I suppose in this case you're quite the lucky girl then." April gave a smirk and held her hand palm up in front of her. "I still have questions for both you and BK-201 so I'll help you out."

"And I'll gladly answer any you have when we make sure everyone is safe. Deal?" Mitsuki held out her hand to shake on it.

"Deal." April took her hand and shook it before Mitsuki put on the mask and turned heading towards the direction July had spoken Saitou and Kouno were at still. April and July followed just behind.

As they neared the corner after two blocks, Mitsuki peered around the corner. There were tanks and guards up ahead with guns.

"We're going to have to get past them in order to get to Saitou and Kouno." Mitsuki scanned the area further up ahead but she couldn't see where the two were at.

"They moved to a block east of here, still three blocks to the north," came July's answer to Mitsuki's unasked question as he had his hand to a glass window on the building they were peering around.

"Time for a little fun shall we?" April asked as her eyes gleamed red and the blue light outlined her body. She raised her hand in front of her and started moving her fingers as gushes of wind came swirling from all directions and dark grey clouds started forming above the area. "Go now Mitsuki. I'll have support in a moment."

Nodding, she bolted around the corner as April and July turned and stayed back far enough but continued to follow at a walk as April kept the clouds coming. The soldiers all looked up towards the sky as the dark clouds started to swirl above them before they noticed Mitsuki rushing at a full sprint in their direction.

"Stop!" one of the soldiers shouted as he raised his gun towards her but she didn't listen. He went to fire as she ducked down to miss getting shot at, then came up, grabbed his arm, summoned her power as the blue synchrotron radiation appeared around her body, and shocked him. He gave a yelp before falling to the ground unconscious.

Turning and dodging another soldier aiming his gun at her, Mitsuki used her carabineer attached to her belt and threw it at the guy. It wrapped around his wrist and she let off another charge of her power at him, dropping him to the ground. She quickly undid the carabineer and retracted it into her belt ready to use it again when the swirling clouds above dropped down their watery contents around them. She gave a smirk as she summoned her power again and unleashed it outward around her. All the soldiers that had been drenched and standing in the water on the ground gave yelps and went to the ground, motionless.

"Damn. Remind me never to piss you off love," April spoke, walking up with July still at her side. She opened a can of beer she had pulled out of her shoulder bag she had slung across her.

"Thank you for the help," Mitsuki nodded at her as she turned to head towards Saitou and Kouno again.

"Don't forget the drink later," April reminded her. Mitsuki turned to look back at her over her shoulder and nodded before taking off.

Making her way quickly in the direction of the two officers, Mitsuki looked around the corner as she came up to the last block she needed to go. Sure enough, straight ahead she could see the two. They were hunkered down behind a car with a bunch of soldiers and tanks in front of them. One soldier had come walking towards their direction, gun at the ready. The soldier paused, turning his head to look away. Saitou went to peer over the top of the hood of the car with Kouno, giving Mitsuki the chance to dash forward towards them and duck behind another car before moving around out of sight towards them.

Suddenly an explosion sounded nearby, causing Saitou to lose his balance and he fell, landing in view of the soldier as he turned his head back towards them. The soldier raised his gun and fired off a couple of shots, having been startled.

"Saitou!" Kouno shouted reaching his hand out towards the older man but knew there was nothing that could be done to stop the bullets from hitting him.

Saitou closed his eyes waiting for the bullets to hit but nothing happened. He heard Kouno give a small gasp. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to see a familiar porcelain white mask looking back as the person stood there in between him and where the bullets should have come in to hit him.

"BK-201?" he whispered in surprise just as the masked figure turned and with quick precision, grabbed the carabineer and wire attached to their belt and propelled it at the soldier that shot at him. The wire wrapped around the soldier's arm and before the man could react, the masked figure had the familiar blue light outline them. The man shrieked and went to the ground. Other soldiers started running over towards them, guns raised and ready to fire. The masked figure quickly put an arm up in front of them, blocking several shots from hitting both them and Saitou before quickly rolling out of the way, taking their attention away from the surprised cop sitting there.

"What the hell?" Kouno asked as he knelt beside his partner, watching the masked figure move swiftly and easily just like they had seen BK-201 move before, quickly using the carabineer or getting up close enough to grab hold of the soldiers and shock them so they went to the ground. "BK-201's helping us?"

"That's...not him," Saitou spoke up blinking as the last soldier there dropped to the ground and the masked figure stood there, back partially turned to them. Kouno helped Saitou to stand before both reached for their guns, just as the figure turned to face them.

"Are you two okay?" the masked figure spoke up as they took a step towards them.

"A woman?" Kouno asked confused hearing the different voice compared to BK-201's.

"Who are you?" Saitou asked, hand on the hilt of his gun. The figure reached up to the mask and pulled it off, revealing their face. Both men gasped.

"Yuuki?!" they both said together.

"B-but...h-how? You're a..." Kouno started to say completely dumbfounded.

"Contractor?" Mitsuki finished for him as she stepped towards them slowly, putting her hands up to show she wasn't going to do anything. "Yes something like that. And no, I'm not going to hurt you." She paused glancing over her shoulder at the soldiers on the ground before looking back at them. "And no. They're just unconscious. I don't kill." Both blinked at her surprised and confused. "It's a long story but I'll tell you later. Right now, Kirihara needs help doesn't she?"

"Y-yeah," Saitou replied still confused with this sudden revelation about Mitsuki. "Last we'd heard she was in PANDORA." He paused looking around at the unconscious soldiers. "But there's too many of them to get through on foot. Even for you."

Suddenly a car came pulling up and the three of them turned to look who it was. The window rolled down and Matsumoto stuck his head out.

"Sorry I'm late," he spoke up. "Now let's move. If we want to get inside, this confusion will be our best chance." He gave a blink as he looked to Mitsuki as she and the two others came over to the car. "Yuuki? What are you doing here? And...what are you wearing?" It looked an awful lot like the coat he'd seen a certain Contractor the Chief had been pursuing.

"It's a long story," she spoke up as Kouno and Saitou opened the back door to find swat gear for them. They gave a blink before looking to Matsumoto.

"Know the stakes boys. Contractors aren't the only ones we'll be up against." He gave a pause looking to Mitsuki again.

"I'm coming too." She looked to Saitou and Kouno as the two looked to each other.

"I didn't bring extra gear for you," Matsumoto replied with a furrow still looking at her oddly familiar outfit.

"It's fine. I don't need anything extra." She gave a smile as the older cop looked at the other two.

"Believe me, I think she can handle herself pretty well," Kouno nodded as he grabbed one of the vests and started putting it on.

"Yeah. She's just as worried about the Chief as we are," Saitou added, grabbing the other one. Matsumoto gave a raise of his eyebrow before sighing.

"Fine. Get in."

Quickly going around to the front passenger's seat, Mitsuki slid in as the other two finished up putting on their gear and slid in the back. With a quick rev of the engine, Matsumoto took off down the street, heading for PANDORA.

"So tell me Yuuki, how exactly did you stop those bullets from hitting me earlier?" Saitou spoke up as Matsumoto swerved through the tanks he came up upon before the soldiers could fire at them.

"Easy. My coat's bulletproof," she replied looking back at him. He and Kouno gave surprised blinks at her. Matsumoto did as well before returning his attention back to the road. "At least with me it is. For anyone else, it won't be." She gave a smirk. "It only activates with my power is why."

"P-power?" Matsumoto turned to look at her as his jaw dropped. "Y-you're a Contractor!?" She gave a nod as she smiled at him and he nearly slammed on the brakes in surprise before turning his head to look back at the road.

"Hey. She saved Saitou's life just now so she can't exactly be _that_ bad," Kouno spoke up in her defence. He was still stunned by it all himself but she said she would help them get to Kirihara and that's all the reasoning he needed at the moment. "But you do still owe us an explanation as to why you're dressed like BK-201."

"I promise I'll explain later, like I said. You have my word."

* * *

"Confirmed sir. We're in the final stages of the sunspot cycle," one of the technicians spoke up at the monitoring system to Nishijima and Schroeder standing behind him. "Garching waves have reached maximum levels."

"Anti-Gate particles collecting in the ring," another called out. "At capacity. System is go."

"Transfer particles in the ring to the secondary collector station and fire up the accelerator," Dr. Schroeder spoke up excitedly. "The great race has begun! Either EPR gets us or we hit them first!"

"Activate all cameras and detection scanners in the sector," Nishijima spoke up calmly. "I want BK-201 on that screen."

"Without the Doll network's guidance, not even their top agent can find the centre of Hell's Gate," the older doctor spoke up. "What's the point?"

"I want to be sure." Nishijima replied.

* * *

"I thought there would be some kind of hole or portal or something," Amber spoke up as they sat in the misty ruins of the square they were in. Yin stood over at a fountain with her hand in the water while her spectre sat there on the water. "But...there's nothing here is there? It's a lonely place."

"I can't take us any closer," Yin spoke up with a shake of her head.

"This is good enough. Back in South America we didn't even get this close to the core," the young looking girl replied. Hei sat off to the side looking down. "You don't seem angry anymore." Hei turned to look at the tiny girl beside him. "I know I have the girl and the cat to thank for that. They passed on my message. Now you know the truth."

"All this time, I was never interested in hearing your reasons for fighting."

"And now you are?"

"Have you really been fighting the Syndicate ever since South America? Even during Heaven's War?"

"We didn't have as many members then, but yes." Amber coloured eyes looked up at him. "It took us a long time to realise the Syndicate's motives." She paused looking down to the ground in front of her. "I fought that war countless times before I got it right." She raised her head to look up at the obscured sky above. "Long after, I'd seen many more stars than this fall and disappear."

She gave a pause and sighed.

"Why do we spy? Why have we killed for human governments that pitted us against each other? We didn't ask questions. We just followed orders and took our earnings. We're Contractors after all. Cold, rational beings.

"That was only our infancy. And like children, we started to grow. It wasn't one person who led us and we didn't change overnight. We were all evolving, gradually, until before we knew it, we were calling each other friends and sharing all sorts of information. Your sister was one of the first."

"Bai was?" Hei gave a blink at her in disbelief.

"She was also the first one who discovered the Syndicate's plans," Amber continued as she looked up at Hei giving her a surprised look. "It's only natural you didn't find out. You're the last person in the world she wanted to get dragged into this. All she's done she did to protect you."

Hei looked down before turning his head away. So Bai had been the one protecting him all this time instead of him protecting her.

"After all, you weren't the same as us. You were a human. I mean, you still are."

Hei turned to look at her confused and surprised at the same time. Him? Human? But how?

"It would have been hard on you right? Choosing between humans and Contractors. That's why you weren't told about Heaven's Gate."

"When did she change? From being so rational?"

"I don't know. It happened over time." Amber gave a small shake of her head while smiling softly. "You started working for the Syndicate to stay near her and show her you were on her side after she became a Contractor. But she knew how hard the work was for you. That made her sad. Little by little it changed her. And if you're wondering how I know how she felt then, it's because I felt the same." She turned her gaze towards Yin standing at the fountain still. "You know they're changing too; the Dolls. It may be harder to tell with them but it's true. They're evolving like the rest of us. And what we're evolving to, I can't say. I don't know who created the Gates or why, but the contracts we entered into were only the beginning of something that may not be realised for another century or a millennium or ten millennium. But that's not for us to know or expect to know. The only thing that matters now is that we survive."

"How come you never told me this before? Why'd you leave me in the dark, even after Heaven's Gate?"

"Because you blamed me for Bai's disappearance," Amber replied turning her gaze back up at him. "And you wouldn't have trusted me. Besides, if you had known, you would have tried to leave the Syndicate and you never would have survived this long. Trust me, we've been down this path."

"I heard them. They said it will come soon," Yin spoke up, turning both of their attentions to her.

"What will?" Hei asked.

"The annihilation of Hell's Gate," Amber spoke up as she jumped down off the bench she had been sitting on and started walking barefoot over towards the clock a few metres off to Hei's right reading ten past seven. "And every single Contractor. That's what we're going to stop." She stopped with her back towards the black clad Contractor. "Hei..." She turned to look back at him. "Do you want to see Bai?"

Hei gave her a surprised look. That was a question that he already knew the answer to. Of course he wanted to see her. But Amber still hadn't told him where she specifically was. He stood up as she pulled out the meteor shard from her little purse and held it up.

"The Gate's a strange place," she spoke up as she looked at the clear object in her hands. "Before I came here, I broke this and gave the pieces to the others. But now that we need it, it's complete again."

"What are you planning to do?" Hei asked looking down at her holding it.

"The same thing we did in Heaven's Gate," she replied. "Release Bai's power before the Syndicate fires their weapon. We'll make it so no one can put either Gate in jeopardy again. Our future will be secure." She looked at the circular disk in her hand before looking up at Hei and held her hand out for him to take it.

"It's her power. Why are you asking me?" He was still confused why she kept wanting him to use his power but speaking about Bai.

"Are you serious? Haven't you realised it by now? Bai's been with you since the moment you thought she died. She fused _with_ you. That's why you have power without a price. It's _her_."

Hei gave her a shocked look. Bai fused with him? She's been with him the entire time? Now it made sense why he never had an obeisance and why he always felt his emotions. She'd said he was still human. He realised then that Yue must have done the same thing with Mitsuki. It was why his body had never been found in the wreckage; why he could never find his sister all these years.

"Your sister's power goes beyond electric shocks. She can alter matter on the quantum level. That's how she fused with you. How she'll transform Hell's Gate. Release her and you'll finally be able to see Bai again."

"And what happens to this city?" He gave a small pause as Amber pulled her lips into a thin line. "Yes I want to see Bai more than anything, but if I do release her power, what happens then? To this country and to every person in the explosion's path? They die right? Just like South America." He gave a small pause as he thought about Mitsuki and of Kirihara. Of Saitou and Kouno. Misuzu and her husband. Everyone he'd met and gotten to know the past several months being here. His head lowered as he closed his eyes. "Well I can't do that."

"Then all the Contractors and Dolls are dead," she spoke up. "I'm gone. Yin is too. Just like that. Every one of us vanishes." Hei opened his eyes and looked at her. "Every one of us but you Hei. You and Mitsuki."

Hei gave a blink at her. So he'd been right about his thoughts of Mitsuki then?

"Yes. Yue fused with her in that wreck," she spoke up. "It was the only way he could save her. She's just like you. Human with Contractor powers because of her brother and thus doesn't have a price to pay either."

"Does...does she know?"

"Of course. I went to see her shortly after she revealed her powers to you." Amber gave a somewhat smug look. "She wasn't exactly thrilled to know who I was and she chided me for supposedly betraying you. But I told her the truth about Bai, the Syndicate's plans, and about you not being a Contractor. At least, not a true one of course. And I told her about her brother and how he also fused with her to save her life." She gave a pause. "She really wanted to run and tell you but I told her not to."

"Why?" Hei furrowed his brow at her.

"Because if she had, you'd have left the Syndicate right then and there. It still would have been too early and you would have died before today. Had that happened, she would have been devastated. Then she either would have come to me to finish what I've started or the Syndicate would have succeeded and all of us Contractors and Dolls would have been wiped off this planet after all. She chose to keep it from you so you wouldn't die."

Hei gave a blink at her. Mitsuki had met Amber and learned the truth as well? He guessed he couldn't exactly blame her for not wanting to lose him and choosing to keep the knowledge she'd gained secret. Her smiling face popped into his thoughts and he wanted to see her right then.

Suddenly Amber moved forward, putting the meteor shard up against his chest. It gave a bright shimmer of white light as Hei gave a surprised look down towards it and the young girl before him. The feeling of power from within him bubbled up in an intense sensation as everything went white for a brief moment and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself standing in a vast expanse of shimmering yellowish-white clouds similar to the time when he'd fought with Nick inside the Gate. But what got him was that he was also back to looking like he was twelve. He walked along looking around at the emptiness of everything, being utterly alone, before coming to a stop.

Suddenly the yellowish-white swirling clouds lowered towards the ground, revealing the beautiful night sky above. The white stars twinkled in familiar patterns of the constellations. Even the beautiful Milky Way could be seen and the softly glowing full moon. It was the old sky he tilted his head to look up at.

Realising what had happened and that everyone in Japan was now gone, including Mitsuki, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness as he started to cry.

"But why?" he spoke out loud to the emptiness as tears fell down his cheeks before sinking down to his knees. "Lots of people. Now they're all gone." He hunched over still crying. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Sudden memories swirled through his mind.

 _"What's wrong?" Bai asked. Hei turned back to see his sister, merely eleven as he was fourteen. Dead bodies were strewn around them that Hei had taken out; one still having one of his knives sticking out of him._

 _"There's nothing wrong," he replied in an emotionless manner. The darkened jungle of South America surrounded them._

 _"You're lying."_

 _"I like killing."_

 _"Tell me the truth."_

 _"These people deserved to die."_

 _"If you believe that..."_

Suddenly the memory shifted to the one where he'd been holding his sister by the throat. Her eyes opened suddenly as she looked up at him.

 _"...Why are you crying Hei?"_

 _Hei gave a surprised gasp as he looked down at her; tears still running down his face._

Pulling out of his memories, Hei quickly stood back up, finding himself back in his normal twenty three year old present self.

"You hate it. People you've killed haunt you," Bai's voice spoke up from behind him. "You can't sleep because every life you end takes you farther from who you want to be. You only started because you didn't want me to be alone out there. You played the part of a mercenary for my sake but it's not you at all."

"You're wrong," Hei spoke up, voice muffled by his mask he suddenly had on. He turned to look back over his shoulder at her. "I'm the Black Reaper."

"No, you're not," she replied as she stepped forward and put her hands up on either side of his face before pulling the mask off to reveal his face beneath. "You're just my brother who loves me." She gave him a smile then. "It's okay. Stop fighting yourself."

"For God's sake, listen to the girl!"

Hei turned to look towards his left only to find Huang standing there before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulled Hei down towards him a little with an irritated look on his face.

"Stop acting like you're some kind of hard ass!"

"Huang?" Hei gave a small gasp in surprise.

"You don't know how many freaking headaches you caused me punk just because you couldn't figure out who you were! Pull it together!" He gave him a shove backwards as he let go of his shirt causing Hei to land on the ground hard.

"But that's also what made you so interesting Hei," Mao spoke up. Hei turned to see the sassy black cat sitting behind him as he brought his paw up to rub at his ear.

"Mao?" Hei gave a surprised look at him showing up as well.

"Interesting sure." Hei turned to see November 11 looking at him. "But I never thought you'd become too paralysed to make a choice either way." Carmine also showed up standing next to him. November gave a smile at him. "It's no wonder I started to doubt if you were truly a Contractor."

Blinking as Amagiri, Nick, Mai, the Shinoda Doll, Wei, Shihoko, Maki, Alma, and Brita also appeared around him. He looked to Huang that raised his hand to point at him.

"You get it yet?" Huang spoke up. "Everything's jacked up because you're a regular human pretending to be a Contractor. But that also gives you the solution." He gave a smile down at the surprised dark blue gaze looking up at him. "If you can't choose one over the other, then you choose both."

"Act like a Contractor and a human at the same time!" Mao spoke up with a smug look.

"Now you're talking," Huang grinned.

Suddenly movement caught his attention and Hei turned to look to his right as Nick held out a hand towards him. Hei gave a blink before taking it, allowing the other to pull him to his feet. He looked at everyone standing around him trying to figure out what he should do. His gaze fell to his sister and she gave him a smile and nod. Hearing and seeing everyone, he finally knew what decision he wanted to make.

"Is that your answer Hei?" Amber's voice spoke up. Hei turned to look towards her, now looking back to the age she'd been back in South America just before Heaven's Gate had disappeared. The way he always remembered her to be. "Are you absolutely sure that's what you want? Choosing both only means more confusion for you. Please, I want you to understand that. If you leave Hell's Gate exposed, the Syndicate will never stop trying to destroy it. They'll come after you and that means you'll have to keep killing."

Hei gave a slightly saddened look at her. He knew that. It was the risk he would have to take. But he couldn't leave things this way. He couldn't be the one to have caused the entire country and all it's people to disappear. To know that he was the one responsible for having killed Mitsuki in the process as well.

"You said you've had enough didn't you?!" Amber spoke in an upset tone. "You've searched for so long for what you lost and now you're going to lose it again?" She gave a pause looking down for a second then back up at him. "Your sister. The stars. Don't you want to be safe and have everything you love? Don't..."

She was cut off as Hei reached up, pulling her into his embrace, and held her silently.

"But why?" Amber kept her head against his shoulder as he continued to hold her without speaking. "I know how much you've wanted this and I know it's what kept you going. It kept me going too."

"Are you sure _he's_ the one not ready to let go?" November 11 asked.

Amber pulled back away from Hei as he let her go, looking over her shoulder to everyone standing behind her. Bai was the closest to the two of them.

"Amber...you know..." Hei started to say as he looked down to her. He wanted to tell her that he had come to the realisation that he had loved her more than he thought but that he also loved Mitsuki as well.

Suddenly Amber turned and pressed her lips to his. He gave a blink at the gesture before she pulled back away from him.

"Let's leave it at that okay?" she spoke up, voice with a slightly sad tone to it. Bai came up and held out her hand towards her and she took a step back, reaching up to the younger girl's hand before letting go of Hei's.

"Goodbye Hei. I'll be near," Bai spoke up with a soft smile.

"I know that now. Thanks Xing," he replied with his own soft smile. Bai gave another soft smile at him using her real name. He looked up at everyone behind them. "Goodbye everyone." He turned his gaze to the blonde haired girl next to his sister. "Goodbye Amber."

Suddenly the yellowish-white clouds rose up as everyone disappeared and a quick image of Amber in her three year old present self appeared with a smile before disappearing. Hei gave a blink before she too disappeared.

"Hei."

Hei turned around at the unfamiliar male voice behind him. There was a familiar looking young man standing there about his height with pure white hair, two-toned greenish blue eyes, and a soft smile on his lips.

"Yue." He gave a blink at seeing him standing before him. "How...?"

"Part of my existence resides with the Gate just as everyone else's does," he replied with a small shake of his head. "But I also exist within Mitsuki as well." He gave a small smile. "I'm glad, I can finally meet you and tell you thank you for making my sister smile again. I give you my blessings. Promise me you'll take care of her for me?"

Hei felt his cheeks get a little warm knowing what he meant but gave a nod to him. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Yue gave a small pause. "And will you tell her that I'll always love her and that I'll always be nearby protecting her?" Hei gave another nod. "Thank you, Tianlong."

Hei gave a blink at him knowing his real name but before he could ask how he knew it, he disappeared in a shimmer. A sudden wind whipped up as the yellowish-white clouds disappeared, replaced by dark purple and black swirling clouds. Hei felt himself lost as he floated amongst the chaotic mess around him. Was this it? Was he going to be lost here forever?

"Hei!"

Blinking as he pulled out of his slight stupor at hearing Yin's voice echoing around him, he looked up towards a bright, white light shining above him.

"Yin!" he called out towards her.

"Hei! Come back!"

"How?" He wasn't sure if he could escape this torrent of dark chaos trying to pull him away from the light above.

"Please. Don't leave me here alone." Yin's voice was full of sadness and worry. He knew he couldn't abandon her any more than he wanted to abandon Mitsuki. Someone had to protect them both.

Bringing his arm up, he reached out towards the light above. There was a shimmer of a familiar white glow. Yin's spectre. But somehow it had taken on a shape like that of Yin's arm extending out towards him to take. He reached as far as he could, feeling the coolness of contact against his hand as it gripped him and he wrapped his fingers around it in return.

"Hei."

Blinking, Hei looked at his surroundings only to find him standing there in the square that he'd been in with Amber and Yin. The feeling of a hand holding his got his attention as he turned to look at Yin.

"Where's Amber?" he asked confused as there was no sign of her anywhere.

Yin turned to look in the direction of the bench he and Amber had been sitting on earlier and he turned his attention towards it. There was her pink outfit and purse lying there but nothing else. Hei gave a small furrow of his brow at it before turning to look up at the clock that was nearby. The hands on it were bent all weird and he realised what she had done.

"She turned back time with the last of her power," he spoke up quietly. "She planned that from the very beginning." He gave a small internal smile to himself. She really had cared for him all this time then. He gave a small sigh before looking back at Yin knowing what he had to do now and only a little time to do it in. "Let's go."

Taking her hand, they quickly made their way back towards PANDORA with Yin guiding the way out of the Gate. They passed through several ripples in the air that she could sense until they had found themselves just outside of the facility like when they first had entered through the passageway that Wei had showed them.

"I need you to wait here okay?" he spoke up as they stopped outside the way they had come inside earlier. "I'll be back once I've finished what needs to be done." She gave a silent nod as she moved to stand just inside the entrance so she remained out of sight to anyone else that might be looking. Hei gave a soft smile to her before taking off for the facility, pulling out his mask and placing it on his face as he went.

* * *

"Particles fully accelerated."

"Anti-Gate beam reaching critical point."

"Core target locked on. Lens focus error correction complete."

"All systems go."

"I'll start the countdown," Nishijima spoke up.

"Mr. Nishijima, I'd like to do the honours myself if I could," Schroeder spoke up before grabbing up the microphone and speaking into it. "The defining moment of our century! Twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen..."

"Central imaging complete. Centre of the Gate," one of the technicians spoke up as they brought up the image of the Gate on the monitors. It showed a misty image of the square where Hei had been in.

"He isn't there," Horai spoke up confused as he looked to the empty square. Kirihara gave a blink as she jumped up out of the chair she'd been sitting in as the Director stood nearby making sure she watched the events play out.

"There's no danger!" she spoke up. "He's clearly not going to cause an explosion! We have no reason to fire!" Schroeder continued to count down regardless. "He's not even in the sector!"

Nishijima moved to click the button that would release the beam.

"Stop the countdown!" Kirihara started to run forward towards him but Horai reached up and grabbed her upper arm, halting her from moving any further.

"Four...three...two...one!" Nishijima gave a grin. "Zero!"

Kirihara turned looking at the monitors with a worried gasp. When nothing seemed to happen, she gave a confused blink. Nishijima also gave a furrow of his brow as he looked down and pressed the button again several times.

"Why didn't it fire?" he asked the technician seated beside him.

"I don't know sir," he replied just before an alarm went off on the monitor. "Wait! I'm detecting a synchrotron radiation from inside the ring!" He switched the monitor to show the ring as it turned red and one spot radiating red outwards from it. "It's expanding fast!"

"Well what's causing it?" Nishijima asked just before the lights dimmed down and all the computers on the desks had their screens go black. Only the three monitors in front of them remained on showing what was going on.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake a little as blue light of synchrotron radiation surrounded everything. Everyone gave confused looks at their hands. Kirihara gave a blink as well before noticing the weight of something in her left pocket and looked down to see a small glowing coming from inside in the shape of her recorder device that had been taken at the checkpoint.

'Huh?' she thought to herself curiously as she put her hand to her pocket, feeling it inside.

"Look!" the technician next to Nishijima spoke up as one of the monitors switched over to show the Saturn Ring. Kirihara looked with everyone to see a figure glowing brightly standing on top of the canon area looking in the direction the camera was facing.

"BK-201!" Kirihara called out recognising who it was. But the question remained what was he doing and how was he able to emit all this power?

"Use the defences! Take that bastard out!" Nishijima yelled angrily. As if hearing him, Hei threw out his carabineer and wire off to his right, still outlined in blue before disappearing from the camera's view. Then just as suddenly as the blue light had surrounded everything and everyone, it faded, along with the shaking of the ground.

Suddenly, the wall where the monitors had been exploded away, revealing the rising sun in the sky and light pouring into the room. Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"There should still be enough energy for a second discharge," Nishijima spoke up as the other technicians turned to look back towards him. "Get to work."

"It's no use," Schroeder spoke up as Nishijima turned to look at him along with everyone else.

"No? Why the hell not?"

"To engineer that kind of reaction inside the system, BK-201 would have had to completely transform the anti-Gate particles on the quantum level. That explains the glow we saw."

Kirihara gave a surprised look at him. Was this what Kanami had spoken about the time she had her and Mitsuki meet and Kanami started rambling on about quantum physics?

"It's called Special Particle Luminance," the doctor continued. "He was changing molecules similar to how humans are changed into Contractors. We can't fire anti-Gate particles because...well...they no longer exist."

Kirihara continued to gape at the doctor. Hei had done _all_ that? She recalled the words that Mitsuki had spoken during the meeting with Kanami.

 _"Power on that scale...that would make both BK-201 and I really powerful. Maybe the most powerful Contractors on this planet."_

"It's really quite something. Here I thought he'd cause a repeat of South America, altering the matter around the Gate in a way that would destroy us all in the process. But instead he used the same concept for a pinpoint attack on the Saturn System itself. Since we're still breathing, I can't complain."

Suddenly, Nishijima came forward, connecting his fist with the doctor's face. The older man flew backwards, landing hard on the ground with a yell.

"Get this failure out of here!" Nishijima spoke up pointing at Schroeder as he looked to the technician that was sitting in the seat nearest him. The guy stood up in surprise looking to the doctor on the ground. The sound of a gun being loaded got his attention as he turned towards Horai.

"Director?" Kirihara spoke up with a blink as Horai had pulled a gun and aimed it at Nishijima. She reached into her pocket without anyone noticing and hit the button to start recording on her recorder.

"The Syndicate wouldn't dare get rid of me..." Nishijima started to say glaring at Horai just before the sound of two shots being fired resonated through the air. Nishijima gave a gasp before falling backwards to the ground dead with both bullets straight to his chest. Schroeder gave a gasp before turning, got back to his feet, and started running away. The rest of the technicians followed right afterwards leaving Horai and Kirihara standing there staring at the dead body before them. Horai walked forward to Nishijima's body.

"Our department was conducting an undercover investigation inside PANDORA," he spoke up as he knelt down and placed the gun on Nishijima's chest before moving to place his right hand around the grip of it. "Nishijima was guilty of violating U.N. law with criminal insurrection."

"So the lizard cuts off his own tail and moves on huh?" Kirihara asked as Horai turned to look at her. "This was all his idea and the Syndicate remains a boogeyman."

"A necessary sacrifice to keep the world safe," Horai replied as he stood back up.

"Director Horai. You and that man you just murdered were involved in a vast conspiracy along with others in your syndicate to carry out genocide against the Contractors," Kirihara spoke up in a smooth, even tone just as she would when addressing other criminals she was about to arrest. "The fact that any risk of explosion that passed didn't matter. EPR didn't even make the first move did they? You lured them here to justify your attack. Their total extinction has always been your goal."

"Where's your proof?" Horai asked narrowing his eyes on her.

"Someday the truth will come to light Director," Kirihara spoke up continuing to keep her voice smooth and even. "And you'll answer for your crimes in court with the entire world watching. On that day, I just hope you won't think you'll talk your way out."

"You give a nice speech but you're deluding yourself," Horai retorted calmly as he looked at her. Obviously she wasn't one to be swayed to the Syndicate's side like he thought. "You can't imagine just how far reaching the Syndicate really is. You won't even be able to prove its existence."

"What about the Contractors? How will you keep them a secret after today? And won't it be a lot harder to kill them off when everyone knows they exist?"

"That's why we have to continue this cover-up so we can wipe these vermin out while the public still sees nothing but clusters of unnamed stars," Horai replied.

"Thank you. That's enough." Kirihara gave an inward satisfied grin to herself as Horai gave a confused look.

"What does that mean?"

"You're on tape sir and I'm taking you in," she replied as she pulled out the recorder from her pocket and held it up for him to see. "No more secrets now."

"So just like the Contractors, you've chosen a third path." Horai narrowed his eyes on her just before moving forward, grabbing her throat with his right hand. She gave a gasp at being choked. "You don't get it. There's no middle road Kirihara. Either kill your enemy or accept defeat. Violence only escalates. Humans and Contractors will attack each other with increasing fear and retribution until one side draws its last breath. How can you _not_ understand that?"

'Hei...' she thought to herself as she felt the recorder drop from her fingers to the floor and her head starting to get fuzzy from the lack of oxygen of Horai choking her. She really wished he or even Mitsuki was there to help her out right then.

Suddenly, a zipping sound reached her ears as a wire and carabineer wrapped around Horai's arm that was choking her. Horai gave a sudden growling yelp just before releasing her throat and stepped backwards. Kirihara gave a cough as she opened her eyes to see none other than the black clad Contractor jumping down from the blown out wall above and dash in a sprint towards the Director. Horai swung his left arm at him trying to grab at him but Hei dodged easily. Just as Horai threw his arm forward about to grab for Hei's face, Hei ducked and came up, bringing his left hand up to Horai's forehead. With a quick thrust of his arm, he knocked the Director off his feet, slamming him to the floor, knocking him unconscious. He was about to zap him with his power and end his life.

"No don't!" Kirihara spoke up. Hei let up on the Director's forehead reluctantly before starting to dash away. Kirihara moved forward to grab up the gun that Horai had placed on Nishijima's chest earlier and held it up towards Hei. "Hold it!"

Hei stopped in his tracks hearing the sound of the gun being cocked and ready to fire. Would she really shoot him? A moment passed and when she didn't fire, he knew she wasn't going to. He started to take off again.

"Don't run! Li please!"

Hei stopped at her addressing him with that name. Finally she had acknowledged him being BK-201 verbally. It left him feeling a mix of happiness and sadness. Happy that he no longer had to hide who he was to her. Sad because it meant that he also couldn't remain here in Tokyo any longer.

"The man you called Li is gone," he spoke up, voice muffled from behind his mask as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She gave a surprised look at him mixed almost with what seemed sorrow as she lowered the gun. It confused him a little but he didn't have time for that. He could hear footsteps nearing from down the hallway and he needed to leave before they reached here.

Turning without looking back, he pulled his carabineer and wire out, flinging it up to catch onto a hold through the rubble in the wall. Then with quick precision as he clicked the button, swung up and away, making his way to get to Yin waiting for him.

Kirihara sat there staring at the empty spot he'd been in just moments before. Why couldn't he just stay? Surely with his confessions about his work he'd been doing with the Syndicate and if he helped take them down with her, she might be able to work out some sort of light sentencing for him. After all, he didn't do what Amber and the EPR seemed to want to do by transforming Hell's Gate the same way as in South America. Plus, he'd stopped the Syndicate from killing all the Contractors and Dolls as well. He saved millions of lives. That had to mean _something_ to other governments as well didn't it?

Suddenly the ground started shaking a bit as what sounded like something started to collapse just before the door burst open. Saitou and Kouno came barging through with Matsumoto and Mitsuki right behind them. Her subordinates were in riot gear while Mitsuki was in a familiar matching outfit minus the porcelain mask. She couldn't help but give her a blink.

"Chief!" Saitou called as he came running over.

"Thank God," Kouno spoke up in relief.

"Are you alright?" Saitou asked stopping in front of her.

"Yeah," she replied as Kouno came over along with Matsumoto and Mitsuki.

"Look at this mess." Kouno surveyed the area along with the Director unconscious and Nishijima's body in front of him. "What happened here?"

"The Director..." Saitou looked to him laying on the floor.

"Saitou, take Horai into custody," Kirihara spoke up using her authoritative police tone. Saitou gave a confused blink at her. "He murdered Nishijima. I'll explain later."

"Understood Chief," Saitou replied as he turned and went over to him still unconscious.

"He may try to take his own life. Watch him closely."

"Will do." The shaking of the ground started to get stronger as more of the place started to come crumbling down around them.

"We better get the hell out of here," Matsumoto spoke up.

"Right." Kirihara gave a nod. After all, safety was a priority for her team. She reached down and grabbed the recorder off the floor and put it back in her pocket after clicking it off. Saitou quickly cuffed Horai's wrists together and slung him up over his shoulder before they started running for the door again.

Pausing at the door, Kirihara turned to look back where Mitsuki stood looking out the gaping hole to the outside. She turned to look back at Kirihara with a questioning look on her face. No doubt she was asking about Hei. Kirihara gave a small shake of her head as she gave a sombre look.

"Come on. We need to go." The younger girl looked out the hole again before turning, running towards Kirihara, and both women took off down the hallway after the others.

After getting back outside, they found some backup that had come from headquarters despite all the PANDORA units still lingering about. Kirihara had explained the situation to Saitou and the others as they put Horai into custody. He'd been sitting on the ground leaning against a squad car when he'd finally became conscious again. As soon as his eyes had fallen on Mitsuki standing there, he couldn't help but notice her outfit.

"Why?" she spoke up as she looked down at him, hands on her hips as she narrowed her gaze. "Why did you try to erase the Contractors and Dolls?"

"You're all filthy vermin," he spat back at her. "Your kind knows nothing but how to kill."

"My kind?" She narrowed her eyes more and in a swift movement, reached down grabbing him by the front of his suit as her eyes gave a gleam of red and blue outlined her. The other officers gave gasps, raising their guns. Kirihara quickly stepped between them putting her hands up to keep them from shooting. "All _we_ want to do is live our lives as normal as possible! Did you _ever_ consider that?! But it's people like _you_ who make the rest of _us_ do your dirty work and kill!" She crinkled her nose as she gave him a pissed off glare before letting go of him with a shove so his head smacked the side of the squad car he was leaning up against. He gave a wince in pain. She gave him a huff as she stepped backwards, blue disappearing from around her as her eyes lost the red gleam in them. "You're not even worth my power to take care of."

Turning on her heels, she walked off a little ways. Kirihara managed to get the other officers to finally lower their weapons before looking down to Horai still sitting there.

"You should consider yourself grateful she didn't finish the job BK-201 would have done to you," she spoke up. Horai just glared at her before turning to walk off towards Mitsuki.

"Remind me not to piss off Yuuki," Kouno spoke up in a whisper to Saitou and Matsumoto that had watched the ordeal off to the side.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuki spoke up as Kirihara came up to stand next to her while looking towards the Gate's walls partially crumbled before them. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up like that."

"It's okay. He kind of deserved it," Kirihara replied quietly, glancing over her shoulder as a couple of officers managed to get him into a squad car finally. "Tell me...how long did you know that Li was BK-201?" Two-toned eyes turned to look at her with a surprised blink at her mentioning Hei's alias name. "I figured it out the other night actually."

"You did?" She gave a furrow of her brow at the policewoman.

"Yeah. After confronting him the other night in the building that July found November 11 in after going missing," Kirihara confessed. "April, July, and I went to find their missing partner only to find Li there crouched on the floor. It looked like he was shaken up or something when I caught a glimpse of his eye looking at me through the broken part of his mask." She pulled her lips into a thin line. "I saw his eye was dark blue and Li's the only one I know with those colour of eyes. I thought maybe I was wrong since his hair did obscure a good look before there was a bright flash of light from a flash grenade that provided a distraction for him to get out of there. But then I found his necklace that had fallen off on the floor."

"The dragon one?" Mitsuki gave a blink and Kirihara nodded. "Do you still have it?"

"No. I gave it back to him yesterday." The black and white haired girl gave a confused blink. "I ran into him while I was out walking after work. He looked sad almost when I saw him. So I sort of asked him out to eat." She gave a slightly sheepish look. "I hope you don't mind that."

"No, it's alright." Mitsuki gave a small smile at the generosity that Kirihara had given. "Did you tell him you figured him out?"

"No. Not really." Kirihara gave a small shrug. "I mean, with finding the necklace and taking it home, plus having seen his eye through his mask, I did put the pieces together about who he was finally. And I also realised a few things about you too. Of why you revealed yourself to me that night when that other Contractor attacked." Mitsuki gave a blink before glancing down towards the ground. "You did it to protect his identity didn't you?" This time, the younger girl gave a slightly sheepish look but nodded. "I thought so."

"Did he...did he show up and do all that back there in PANDORA?" Mitsuki asked quietly still looking down towards the ground. "There was synchrotron radiation everywhere as we were running in to find you. I knew it was Hei's..." She gave a pause realising she'd spoken his name instead of using his alias.

"Horai told me that was his code name he'd been given since working with the Syndicate so it's okay. You don't have to hide his name from me." Two-toned eyes turned to look back up at her. "But yes, he did all that." She glanced over in the direction of Horai still in the police cruiser before looking back. "He stopped Horai from choking me to death before knocking him unconscious. I told him not kill him since it looked like he was about to use his power on him. He actually listened and started to dash off but I called out to him, using his name of Li."

"What'd he do then?" There was a curious look on her face.

"He stopped momentarily before turning to look back at me and told me that the man I knew as Li is gone." She pulled her lips into a thin line. "Then he took off and disappeared again before you and the others came rushing in.

"I see." Mitsuki looked back down at the ground with a saddened look.

"Chief," Saitou called and Kirihara turned to look at him beckoning her over.

"I better take care of this," she spoke up as two-toned eyes turned to look at her.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Kirihara gave a nod before turning and heading towards Saitou.

'Oh Hei...' Mitsuki thought as she looked up towards the sky above that was almost clear of the clouds that had hung around last night. She brought her hand up to the white dragon sitting against her neck tucked inside her shirt wondering where he was right then. Wherever he was, she hoped he was safe.

* * *

Kirihara pulled up to Mitsuki's apartment building and stopped before looking to the younger girl with a tired look on her face a few hours later. Kirihara had Mitsuki help quell some of the fighting from some of the remnants of EPR that were still active. Mitsuki had to chase after several of them before using her power to zap them unconscious so they could be taken into custody.

"Thank you for the ride," Mitsuki spoke up exhausted as she turned to the police chief that looked equally as tired. Both of their eyes felt like sandpaper.

"It wasn't a problem," Kirihara replied with a soft, small smile. "Get some rest and I'll contact you later so you can answer my questions alright?" The other girl just nodded before opening the door and got out. "And thank you again for your help today. I really appreciated it." Mitsuki gave another nod before shutting the door behind her and headed for the entrance, giving a small wave to the policewoman after opening the door. Kirihara gave another nod before heading off to the road again.

Going into her apartment, Mitsuki pulled off her shoes and undid the black coat she'd continued to wear. She hung it up then headed towards the living room as she started unbuckling the weapons harness, passing by the kitchen area. Pausing, she turned to look over to the table where a piece of paper was left there folded up. She went over and picked it up seeing Xue Yue written on the front of it. It was the code name Hei had given her and she gave a small gasp before flipping it up to read.

 _Mitsuki,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't get the chance to say goodbye in person. But I didn't want to chance getting you more involved than necessary. I'd rather the Syndicate didn't come after you as well. Seems they cut my team and I loose just before what happened at the Gate. It forced me to make the decision I did to confront Amber waiting for me in there. I learned what happened to Bai finally and about her fusing with me, giving me her powers without a price. Just like what Yue did to you in the accident. Amber told me she talked to you and told you about what happened with Yue fusing with you to save your life and that she told you about Bai doing the same with me as well. She also told me that you couldn't say anything to me because it would end up with me dead. I guess, I have to thank you and her for that._

 _I don't have much time left to explain though. Yin and I have to run for now. Mao is somewhere in the city hopefully. He stayed in PANDORA's server too long while we were in the Gate and the feline part of his mind took back over before he ran off. If you find him, please watch over him. Huang didn't make it though. With the wound he'd received from being shot, even he knew he wouldn't make it when he came to escort Mao, Yin, Wei, and I to the Gate._

 _I can't tell you where Yin and I are going or how long we'll be gone, but I promise you I will come back. I plan on taking down the Syndicate. Someone has to do it. But like I said, I don't want you to endanger your life in the process. So please, stay safe. Trust in your instincts. And don't hesitate to let Kirihara help protect you too. She's a worthy policewoman and a friend after all. I love you always, my Xue Yue._

 _Your Dragon,  
_ _Hei_

Mitsuki gave a blink at his words as she felt the sting of tears threaten to well up and spill down her cheeks. She had a feeling something like this would happen. Especially after Kirihara had told her what Hei had said after confronting him before he took off. But she knew that he only meant Li Shengshun. After all, his alias was blown not only to Kirihara but the Syndicate knew who he was with that name. It was no doubt that part of him would 'die' just like he had said his real name as Tianlong had 'died' the day he had joined the Syndicate.

Sighing softly, Mitsuki turned with the letter in hand and went out to the living room. She set it on the coffee table before finishing unhooking her weapons harness and set it down along with her mask she had continued to hang onto after hanging up her coat.

Pulling off the knife holster on her leg and the belt as well, she sat down on the couch with a sigh and leaned her head back against it. She definitely was exhausted from all the running and fighting she'd had to do through the entire morning, though she was willing to bet Kirihara was a lot more tired out than her. She'd obviously been up all night dealing with the stuff going on at PANDORA. She hoped the police chief got some sleep as well.

Thinking back to April, she also realised she owed the woman a drink. She had promised after all. But that would have to come after she got some sleep. Hopefully the Contractor wouldn't mind waiting a day or two.

Getting up after a moment sitting on the couch and feeling her eyes heavy, she decided she'd go down to her bed and get some sleep. She changed into some pajamas despite being midday before checking her phone that she had left before running out the door since she hadn't wanted to chance breaking or frying it.

Checking for messages, she found three missed calls from Minako and two from Kaitou. There were also a bunch of texts from Minako asking where she was and if she was okay. She gave a small sigh before sending a quick text to both of them saying she was okay and sorry that she didn't answer her phone. Adding in as an afterthought, she told them she'd call them in a little bit. Putting her phone back down on the nightstand, she slid into bed and buried her face into the pillows. Hei's scent still lingered all over them. The tears she'd been holding in finally spilled out of her eyes silently as she hugged his pillow close, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. The big showdown at the Gate like in the anime but with the added extra parts of Mitsuki making her way to help out Saitou, Kouno, and Kirihara. And can't forget with April and July's help so she could get there. But guess the cat's out of the bag with Section Four and our MI-6 agents knowing her being a Contractor now. *grins* Also, couldn't help but put in the little bit with Horai when he regained consciousness. Like Kouno said, don't piss off Mitsuki. *laughs*  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I'll have another one up soon. There'll be just two more to go. So this story is winding down and coming to a close.  
Again, thanks for all your patience as I get the rest of this up. Any and all comments and reviews are welcome! *hands out pocky*


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving for those that celebrated it. I sure did. *grins* Anyway, here's another chapter for you to enjoy!

-Chapter Forty Four-

Mitsuki looked up at the sound of the buzzer going off the next day as she finished up doing dishes. It had to have been Kirihara since she had texted her not too long ago asking if she was home. She dried her hands off before going to the door and slid her shoes on before making her way down to let her in.

"Sorry to bother you like this," Kirihara said as she stepped inside the doorway.

"It's alright," Mitsuki replied then turned and headed for the stairs with a nod. Kirihara followed her upstairs to her apartment where Mitsuki let her in.

"Nice place," the older woman spoke up as she pulled off her shoes looking around as the younger girl shut the door and pulled off her own shoes. She started down the hallway as the policewoman followed.

"Thanks. Um...do you want some tea?"

"Uh sure."

"Okay, um...go ahead and have a seat in the living room. The tea should be done shortly."

Going down the hall to the living room as the younger girl turned into the kitchen, Kirihara paused as she got to the coffee table. The almost identical white porcelain mask of BK-201's sat on it along with several knives just like his. There was a sharpening stone beside the knives along with some oil that looked like it was used to help sharpen them.

Picking up the mask and looking at it, she noticed that it had the purple lightning bolt down the left side. The mask that Hei had worn always had it going down the right. It was kind of fitting, like a mirrored version to each other. She couldn't help but give a small smile at it though.

Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, Kirihara turned to look at what appeared to be a note left on the table as well. She set the mask down before picking up the note, noticing kanji on the front that was Chinese for snow and moon.

'Xue Yue?' she thought to herself before glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the girl in the kitchen before looking back to the note. It must have been a nickname given to her by Li.

Flipping it open, she gave another blink at the words written there. She could read Mitsuki's name easily but the rest was a little confusing despite being written in kanji. She realised it must have been written in Chinese so some of the meanings were a little different compared to Japanese kanji. Deciphering what little she could, it looked to be some sort of apology and a letter of goodbye. At the bottom she could read his name. The same code name that Horai had told her about.

'Hei,' she thought looking at the kanji he'd signed underneath. Though she also noticed he'd written 'your dragon' above it.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to her head to see Mitsuki standing there; a small serving tray in hand with a couple of cups and a small teapot on it. She looked to her then down to the letter in her hands before looking back up again.

"Uh...s-sorry...I..." Kirihara started to apologise realising she'd been caught snooping.

"It's okay," Mitsuki replied shaking her head and giving a softened look before she came over and moved the knives a little so she could set the tray down. Kirihara held the letter out to her and she took it before looking at it with a slightly saddened look.

"He's gone isn't he?" the police chief asked quietly seeing the look the younger girl had made as she gazed at the paper in her hands.

"Yes. He must have left after the Gate's events yesterday," Mitsuki replied as she pulled her lips into a thin line before setting it down on the coffee table. She picked up the teapot and poured the tea into the cups then took one and held it out to Kirihara.

"Thank you." Kirihara brought the cup to her lips and blew on it a little before taking a sip of the hot liquid. The younger girl gave a nod before taking a sip of her own tea then sat down on the couch. Kirihara followed suit and sat down next to her, angling herself a little so she was facing her. But she couldn't help but glance towards the letter.

"Hei told me he and Yin had to run for now," Mitsuki spoke up quietly, looking down to the teacup in her hands. Kirihara gave a small furrow of her brow at the name of Yin. "Yin is the Doll that was working on his team. But she's more than just a Doll. She's a friend." She gave a soft smile. "And in a way, I see her kind of like a younger adopted sister. Hei feels the same way since she doesn't have any family left." She gave a small pause. "He didn't want to endanger me with the Syndicate coming after me since he knew if he left, they'd send others after him to kill him. But it seems that the Syndicate also cut him loose. It was obvious with his connection to his sister and the Gates. Plus the power he has..." She trailed off.

"Like I said yesterday, Horai told me that Li...Hei...was working for them all along," Kirihara spoke up looking to the younger girl. "At least that was his code name." She gave a small pause. "Can you tell me...what his real name is?" Mitsuki gave her a blink. "I mean, obviously Li Shengshun was only an alias name and his code name with the Syndicate was Hei..."

She trailed off as she looked away. Really she probably shouldn't have asked that question but it was just habit being a police officer. She wanted to get down to business and find out anything that would help her solve a case. And she had always wanted to know who BK-201 was behind the mask. Now that she knew who he was with his face, she wanted to know the real person behind the facade of the alias Hei had put on all this time. That night they had spent hanging out had offered a little into who the man was behind the mask, but still there was so much she wanted to know.

"Tianlong." Kirihara looked up at the younger girl as she looked to her teacup again. "Li Tianlong."

"Tianlong," she repeated quietly then gave a small smile. _Sky Dragon_. She did know that translation.

"But...he told me that Tianlong 'died' the day he joined the Syndicate," Mitsuki spoke up as she raised her gaze back to Kirihara's. "That day he became Hei."

"Do you know how long he's been with the Syndicate?"

Mitsuki was quiet for a moment. She hoped Hei wouldn't mind her telling Kirihara a little of his past. After all, he'd said to trust in her instincts and let Kirihara help protect her as well. And she trusted that Kirihara would keep the information she shared to herself.

"Since he was twelve. Not long after the Gates appeared."

"He was just a kid?" The policewoman furrowed her brow. "But why?"

"To protect his younger sister."

Kirihara gave a blink remembering Hei talking about his sister that night they had hung out. Then she remembered Dr. Schroeder's words about how BK-201 had been assigned to a young woman and she'd realised that it could only be his sister that had been given that Messier code.

"Kanami was right." Mitsuki gave a blink at the older woman. "BK-201 was originally his sister's star wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah. But how...?" Mitsuki gave a blink at how she seemed to know that information.

"When I mentioned to Dr. Schroeder about BK-201 and said 'he' when the doctor was telling me about South America, he told me that at the time that Messier code was assigned to a young woman," Kirihara replied. "The night Li...Hei...and I hung out, he told me a little bit about his sister. I mean, it wasn't much. After dinner, I took him to the batting cages since that's where I like to go when I need to clear my head or blow off steam." She paused remembering back to how Hei kept missing the ball at first and gave a small smile. "You should have seen him. He missed hitting the ball several times before he got the hang of it."

"Really?" Mitsuki gave a blink at her and the police chief nodded. The younger girl gave a small chuckle. "I guess it's probably a natural instinct since usually anything coming his way like that he's going to dodge out of the way." She paused looking over at the knives on the coffee table. "I mean, most of what was thrown at him were probably knives and other objects that would either maim or kill."

"I guess that's true." Kirihara glanced to the knives before looking back at her. "He was training you wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He wanted me to know how to protect myself. But he started training me before knowing about my powers. It was only hand to hand techniques with a little learning how to throw some knives." She gave a small smile. "It's how I learned to take down that other Contractor when Saitou and Kouno were present. I wasn't lying when I told them my teacher was Chinese."

"Yeah I guess you weren't." Kirihara gave a chuckle along with Mitsuki for a moment before sobering. "So how long have you known about him being a Contractor?" She remembered she had asked her yesterday but before the younger girl could answer, she'd gotten pulled away to do her job of trying to get things under control.

"Oh I knew the whole time he was one," Mitsuki replied with a soft smile.

"So exactly how _did_ you two meet?" She remembered asking Hei that back when she'd had him give his statement when the Contractor had attacked them. "He said you twisted your ankle and he helped you out."

"Yeah that's true," she nodded with a smile. "I wasn't watching where I was going and stepped in a dip in the sidewalk. It caused my ankle to twist enough but he caught me in his arms before I fell to the ground all the way. He helped me over to the bench nearby and took a look at my ankle that was already swelling up quite a bit. But mind you I didn't know that he was BK-201 at the time. I just thought he was a nice person helping me out."

"Really?" Kirihara gave a blink.

"Yeah. But I had met him as BK-201 the week prior," she replied with a nod. "That was my first official meeting. I was taking a walk that night to clear my thoughts and suddenly some man came running out of an alleyway like he was running from something or someone. When he saw me, he decided to use me as a hostage. I was going to use my power to zap him unconscious then call the police but then this person clad all in black came walking out where the man had run from. I realised that he was BK-201 only because I'd overheard on an officer's radio once about a masked man in black and something about BK-201 and Black Reaper. I figured this man before me in the strange masked outfit must be him, which meant that the man holding me hostage must be a Contractor. After all, from what I gathered from the officer's radio, BK-201 seemed to go after Contractor targets and didn't seem to harm normal citizens. I decided then that I'd play up the part of being a helpless human citizen and maybe he wouldn't harm me."

"But his target...?" Kirihara recalled something about a Contractor that had been spotted running and the Black Reaper in the vicinity also having been seen. When her team had finally caught up, they'd found the dead Contractor on the sidewalk.

"Well, I did manage to jab him in the ribs with the one move I recalled from the little bit of martial arts lessons my brother and I took in China while growing up," Mitsuki spoke up. "I also stomped on his foot before managing to roll away from him. It was then that I saw the masked man throw something at the Contractor to wrap around his neck and realised it was a wire. The next instant, the man gave a yelp before going to the ground. I realised he was dead but what got me was that I'd seen the blue sparks of electricity coming down the wire briefly. It took me by surprise that this masked man before me had the same power as my brother it seemed. Because of the comparison, I found myself getting to my feet as he started to turn and run off. I called out to him to wait, which amazingly, he stopped and turned towards me."

"He did?" Kirihara gave a blink at her.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I wanted to thank him. I mean, sure I had my own power, but if I hadn't, then he would have been my only way to fight off that Contractor." She gave a pause looking down at her tea. "I mean, I felt bad that the Contractor died instead of just being knocked unconscious and taken care of by the police, but still." She gave a small shake of her head. "He reached forward before I could react and pulled me to him, putting his other hand up to the back of my head. I thought for a moment he was going to zap me dead as well despite having heard he seemed to leave normal citizens alone. As I felt the electricity on the back of my head build up, I quickly countered by bringing up my own power without him noticing and redirected it down my spine and outward to my limbs instead of to my head. It caused a temporary paralysis so I couldn't move but left me completely conscious. I just closed my eyes and pretended I was out cold."

"What did he do then?" Kirihara furrowed her brow.

"Well, I heard another one of his teammates come up and ask if he killed me too but he replied that he only knocked me unconscious and erased my memories. I could hear sirens in the distance and I guess even he knew that the police weren't far behind so he picked me up and started running off." Kirihara gave a surprised blink. "I was just as surprised that he didn't just leave me there either. But he ran until I think we came to some alleyway or something. I don't really know since I kept my eyes closed to be on the safe side. He found my wallet, which his partner read off my name and made some comment about not being a target. There was some shuffling, which was then his partner used his name of Hei and asked him what he was doing. Hei replied that he was going to take me home."

"Take you home?" Kirihara gave a blink in surprise again as the younger girl gave a nod before sipping more of her tea. Granted she knew now that Hei wasn't a half bad sort of guy but hearing this was still surprising.

"Yeah. Believe me, it surprised me too. And his partner, who gave him some sass about getting caught with his gear on." She gave a small smile. "Mao is definitely the sassy one."

"Mao?"

"He's Hei's other teammate." She gave a small pause looking to the letter on the coffee table. "I have to go find him as soon as I can though. I just hope he's alright."

"Find him? What do you mean?"

"He's in a cat's body," Mitsuki replied looking back at her. "His ability is to jump into animals and take over control of their body."

"But can't he just jump back to his own body?" she asked furrowing her brow. She hadn't really encountered any Contractors that could control animal bodies but she had heard of that ability from Kanami once.

"No. He told me it was blown up in an accident, thus trapping him inside the cat's body," Mitsuki replied.

"How did he tell you? You mean he can actually talk?"

"Yeah. He told me about data packs and servers and about how he had to connect with them in order to keep a proper control over the animal mind otherwise it takes back over and he's pushed to the back of the animal's mind until he can regain control again."

Kirihara gave a confused blink. It was almost on par with when Kanami got into her quantum physics and other scientific speech.

"I don't know the specifics either but that's what he told me," she replied with a small smile. "But yeah. I will have to find him. I promised him that if anything ever happened, I'd watch over him until he could connect to some server and regain control again."

"I suppose I can help you find him."

"Thanks. It's much appreciated."

"So Hei took off his gear then?"

"Yeah. I guess he hid it to come back and retrieve later. After that, he managed to hoist me up on his back and carried me home." She gave a small blush as she looked down at her teacup.

"Now what?" Kirihara gave a blink at seeing her cheeks flush a little and the embarrassed look cross her features.

"Well, while he was carrying me home, I happened to use my other senses than sight to figure out a few things. I could tell he had broad shoulders and he seemed strong. Warm too. Or the way his voice sounded when he talked to Mao. But it was his scent that I noticed the most. It reminded me a bit of cedar and coriander mixed with a metallic scent. Probably because of his knives he'd had on him. And a bit of leather. But for some reason, it made me feel calm instead of being nervous about what he was going to do when he got me home. I mean, he could do _anything_ since I was still in the paralysis state, though I was almost back to normal by time he got me inside using my keys to unlock the doors both downstairs and up here. But all he did was simply take me down to my room and put me in bed before leaving with Mao. I waited a few minutes and when I didn't hear anything, I got up slowly and went to check out here. My door was still locked but my slider door had been unlocked so I knew that he'd obviously went out that way so that my door remained locked. I figured I'd probably never see him again and thank him properly. And I decided the best thing I could do as a somewhat thanks was just to keep quiet about my encounter with him and go on with my life."

"But then you ran into him when you twisted your ankle." Mitsuki nodded. "How did you know it was him?"

"Well, he offered to take me back to his place that wasn't too far from where we were to get some ice on my ankle since my place was much further and there was no way I would make it home walking. I was going to call a taxi but he offered so I figured why not? I really did need to get some ice on it and aspirin or something. He turned and helped get me up on his back to carry me. I felt kind of embarrassed and apologised but he said it was alright. Still, I couldn't help but want to hide my face a little and put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was then that I noticed he smelled just like the masked man I'd met that night. It got me to thinking so while keeping my eyes closed, I used my other senses to recall when he'd carried me that night. Though his tone of voice was much more light-hearted as he talked to me while he carried me, I could tell he had to be the same person. There couldn't possibly be any mistake about it. Plus, since he'd introduced me as Li Shengshun, which was Chinese like Hei and Mao were, it kind of made sense."

"Did you call him out on it?"

"No. Since I didn't have any actual solid proof besides what I noticed with my other senses, I couldn't be one hundred percent sure," she replied with a shrug. "I mean, anyone could have a similar scent to his and I know he's not the only Chinese person in town that could easily fit a similar description. I decided I'd just observe and see what happened."

"That's certainly rational."

"Yeah. I figured it was the best idea." She gave a small pause as she took another sip of tea. "He got me some ice and aspirin for my ankle along with a bandage wrap. Though while we were sitting and talking for a moment, his stomach gave a pretty loud growl." She gave a small chuckle.

"I did notice he eats a lot," Kirihara chuckled as well.

"Yeah. My brother did too, which I mentioned to him. I think it sort of surprised him to know I didn't think he was weird for eating too much." She gave a soft smile. "He made some food and I decided I'd try to know a little more about him and see if he was willing to share. He told me a little about his sister and how she went missing after I told him about how my brother went missing with the train wreck. Of course, neither of us brought up Contractors at all so it made it seem we were normal enough to each other. I also asked him how he learned to cook so well since he said he'd lost his parents just like I did a few months after the Gates had appeared to a Contractor. He told me an elderly neighbour of his taught him since she could smell everything he kept trying to cook and burned horribly." She gave a chuckle. "He found he liked cooking so he tried to learn as much as he could from her." She gave a small pause. "Before we knew it, it had gotten dark out and when I went to check my phone, it had died on me. He didn't have a phone and his landlady probably was getting around to bed and he didn't want to disturb her so he offered to have me stay the night."

"He did?" Kirihara gave her a surprised blink. Even Mitsuki gave a small blush.

"Not like _that_ though. It was more convenient instead of trying to take me home in the dark." She gave a small blush again. "He snuck into the apartment next door and grabbed the futon, blankets, and pillow from there to sleep on since all he had was his own futon. The next day, he helped me home after calling a taxi. I gave him my number as a nice gesture but figured if he really was this BK-201, chances were I wouldn't hear back from him again."

"But you did, didn't you?"

"No. He never did contact me despite I having offered to cook him a meal as a thank you for helping me."

"So how did you two end up together?"

"I couldn't sleep one rainy night so I went to my slider door to look out and happened to see movement on the street below. It was a shadowy figure and at first I wondered who it was but when I saw them stumble and go to the pavement, I got a glimpse of the mask and knew it was him. Something in me knew this might be my chance to help him out in return as a thank you for what he'd done for me and I ran out there to him. He was unconscious and with the sirens I heard in the distance, I knew I had to get him inside. When I did, I noticed he was wounded on his side and had a bullet in his left leg."

"Bullet..." Kirihara gave a blink recalling that night that she'd fired at him as he jumped from the window out into the rainy night. "Oh no." Mitsuki furrowed her brow at her. "That was my bullet." She gave a small groan as she looked down to her nearly empty teacup. "I wasn't sure if I actually got him since I fired just as he jumped out the window. But I guess I did."

"Not to worry. I was able to get it out and bandage him up," Mitsuki replied with a small smile. But at least that was incite on who had given him that wound. "I put him in my bed since that's the only place I could think of that he could lay and rest. Though he started getting a fever from being chilled from the rain and being injured and well...I ended up laying next to him to try to lower his fever along with a damp cloth on his head and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to find him awake and looking at me." She gave a small blush again. "I admit, I was kind of embarrassed by him finding me like that since I would have woken up and left before he woke up. But he was just as confused as to me having brought him inside since he had been outside in the rain when he passed out. However, he was also aware that I had seen his face under his mask and now knew his identity, which could compromise him."

"What did you do then?" Kirihara was curious as to how they came to work together after all.

"I told him the truth: that I'd known who he was since that first night that we met and how I figured him out when he helped me with my ankle. I also told him when he asked why I didn't say anything to him then that I hadn't been completely sure and that even if he was, it was better not to say anything since the less that knew about his alias the better. He did agree it was a rational decision on my part. I reiterated about my brother adding in that he had been a Contractor and how I hadn't known until the train wreck what he was and the letter he left me.

"But when it came down to it, I told him I knew that his alias was compromised and that I knew most likely he'd have to do something about it. I think I surprised him when I took his hand and put it to my throat and told him I understood what he had to do to keep his identity secret. I mean, what person would accept the fact of being killed? It's irrational. But I also offered him a deal. In exchange for sparing my life, I'd help him out in whatever little ways I could even if it was just opening my place to him to rest or lay low while running from getting caught. I told him I knew it was a strange offer and that most probably wouldn't help out someone like him but that I tried to see the good in others just like my brother did with helping others out the best he could." She gave a small smile. "He agreed on the offer, which I was glad."

"And you started helping him then?"

"Yeah. I let him rest the remainder of the day then helped him back to his apartment since all his gear was pretty heavy and he couldn't exactly go outside in his clothes." She gave a small chuckle. "I happened to have some of my brother's clothes I'd saved as a memento in a box and let him borrow those so he wouldn't stand out with his Reaper clothes. After that, I thought that something simple like making food would be a good start and left him some onigiri out in case he did happen to stop by and left my slider door unlocked for him. He didn't come by for a couple of weeks but when he did, I was kind of glad he was appreciative of the onigiri.

"Next thing I knew, he showed up at my work waiting for me to get out and walk me home since he wanted to thank me in person for the little bit I'd helped him with. He told me he was going to be doing a mission that would take him to PANDORA for a month so I didn't have to make anything for him for a bit."

"Wait...PANDORA?" Kirihara furrowed her brow trying to place times up with what she was describing. "Was that during the time that there was blue light coming from inside the Gate?"

"Yeah." Kirihara gave a blink at her. "And yes, that was him...sort of. He said he was fighting another Contractor while trying to get the meteor shard from him when everything started glowing blue. Even he was surprised since he didn't know what was causing it as he wasn't trying to use his power or anything at the exact time everything turned blue. Turned out, it was his sister and her reaction with the meteor shard." She gave a pause. "Ishizaki was spot on about the whole fusing thing with Yue to me. Same thing applied to Hei. His sister fused with him as well. So in reality we're not really true Contractors. We're still human with our siblings' powers." She gave a pause as she looked at the policewoman. "Which also means we don't have an obeisance either. I'm sorry I didn't say anything that night when you asked if feeling emotions was my price to pay. But it was a rational decision not to say anything. After all, a Contractor without an obeisance? That would have been unheard of."

"Speaking of that night, Hei didn't know you were a Contractor...well...about your powers at all?" Kirihara asked.

"No. I had kept it from him up until that point because like I said that night, I didn't want him to see me as a monster or judge me for being someone I'm not. I just wanted him to see me as he'd been seeing me; just plain Yuuki Mitsuki, the girl that helped him and he fell in love with. So no, he wasn't acting in surprise that night. That was him really not knowing about it. But surely he was acting up his part of his alias for your sake though."

"And what about when you zapped him? Was he really unconscious?"

Mitsuki gave a sheepish look. "No. He was completely conscious. I did the same thing to him the night we first met and redirected the shock down his spine to put him in the same state of paralysis after whispering to him to just play along and I'd explain later."

"Why?"

"I wanted him to hear what I had to say, knowing you'd be asking questions about what I did," she replied with a small sigh. "I wanted him to know that I had his back and that I wasn't going to betray his secret to you. That's why I revealed myself that night because I knew with you there, he couldn't actively use his power to take care of the Contractor without blowing his cover. And with me pretending to erase his memories, it would also keep you off his trail of figuring him out. I had to explain that to him after we left."

"I was going to ask what happened after you two left."

"He took me to one of his safe houses and confronted me about it." She gave a sigh as she finished off her tea. "Believe me, he was pissed and asked why I had lied to him about being a Contractor. I told him that I never lied, which I never did. He just assumed I was human because of the emotional responses I gave and how I acted. But I was just acting like myself and that I really did love him. Hell hath no fury like I would if someone harmed him but if he walked away on his own, I might as well stop breathing because he had my heart. I did the same thing like that first day he woke up and we made that deal by putting his hand to my throat letting him choose what he would do." She gave a soft smile. "He realised that he couldn't bring himself to hate me since I also had his heart too. We promised then no more secrets. After that, he started training me while using my powers."

"That explains all those times that Kanami mentioned seeing your star activate along with his," Kirihara spoke up. "He was training you."

"Yeah. Sorry about having to lie and say I was testing out my powers and it just ironically happened to match with his." Mitsuki gave a sheepish look.

"It's alright. You did what you had to do I guess." Kirihara gave a small smile at her before finishing off her own tea. Mitsuki set her glass down before grabbing the teapot and refilled both glasses, setting the teapot down, and picked up her cup again. She nodded in thanks before furrowing her brow. "So what exactly did happen in the Gate that time he was fighting that other Contractor? His sister reacted to the meteor shard? And what is it?"

"The meteor shard is an object that amplifies a Contractor's powers exponentially," Mitsuki replied. "Amber told me that in South America, that's what had been used by Hei's sister to do what she did to the Gate. I don't know any of the details of what all happened other than that. But she did tell me that she ran into Yue about six months prior to the train wreck when he used his power to knock some punks out that were harassing her when she happened to be strolling through town. As a thank you, she told him some information she'd seen concerning him and me."

"Wait...you mean the accident?" Mitsuki gave a nod.

"She told him how I would die in it but that he could save my life by not getting on the train. However, it would crash no matter what and everyone would die on it. But if he did that, I'd end up in an accident later on without him by my side and die alone. It would cause him to lose all his emotional connections towards anyone because it seemed I was his main reasoning for using his powers in order to feel human. She said something about he'd end up in the Syndicate, or at least it was implied by it, he'd meet Hei, but in the end both would end up dying before the Solar Maximum and the Syndicate would be successful in eradicating all the Contractors and Dolls. But she told him he could save me and those on the train with his power, however, it would take more of his power to stop me from dying. So she gave him the meteor core that the shard from South America had turned into and told him what it was. From that day until the accident, he didn't use his powers just like Ishizaki had mentioned with the data she pulled. Like he said in his letter, he wanted to try an experiment to see if he could feel something again and he was beginning to. Though I'm sure part of it was because he had the meteor core with him all the time and he knew that if he used his powers, it would certainly amplify them for others to see and he didn't want that. At least until the day of the accident."

"And then you gained his powers after he fused with you."

"Yes. And from then on, his star became mine." She gave a soft smile. "He always did say he'd be near and protect me. And he made good on his promise."

"When you met Amber, did she also tell you about Hei?"

"Yes. She told me about everything that happened in South America and the plot the Syndicate had been planning from the beginning. But she also told me when I said I'd tell Hei so he could finally understand and stop being angry at her to not say anything."

"Why?" Kirihara furrowed her brow.

"Because it would result in Hei leaving the Syndicate too soon and end up dying before the events from yesterday to happen. Again, the Syndicate would then achieve their goals and eradicate all the Contractors and Dolls from existence. So reluctantly, I kept it from Hei knowing I didn't want him to die." She pulled her lips into a thin line as she looked down at her teacup. "I hope he can forgive me for that since we promised no more secrets." She looked to the letter again off to the side. "He said he couldn't tell me where he and Yin were going or when he'll return but he would come back. He's going to take down the Syndicate but he didn't want to put me in danger."

"Doesn't he know that I'd help him out?" Kirihara asked. "After what Horai confessed that I got on tape, that's more than enough to try to take them down together."

"I know. But Hei will be Hei." She gave a small smile. "Stubborn as ever. Huang told me that."

"Huang?"

"Another of his teammates." She turned to look at the letter, pulling her lips into a thin line as a saddened look passed across her features. "Hei told me he didn't make it and that with the bullet wound he'd received, even he knew he wasn't going to be alive much longer. I met him only once while bringing Hei's gear back to him after he got wounded on his way to meet Amber the first time. Saved him from getting run over by a car actually. He was grateful for it though a little upset at my knowledge of Hei, his team, and the Syndicate when he realised what I had in the bag. But I think he understood that I wasn't going to betray Hei and he let me off the hook from turning me in to the Syndicate. So I know deep down, he wasn't a bad guy at all. Hei did tell me when he finally decided he was going to leave the Syndicate, he wanted to make sure his entire team would be able to leave safely. After all, I did tell him that his team kind of is like family when you look at it. They have your back when you need them."

"Speaking of family...um...did he mention anything about his at all? I mean...besides his sister? You said he joined the Syndicate when he was twelve shortly after the Gates appeared. No doubt his sister became a Contractor then right?"

"Yes. His parents were killed by a Contractor just like mine were." Mitsuki pulled her lips into a thin line and gave a small sigh that got the policewoman furrowing her brow for a moment before shock crossed her face.

"His sister was the one that killed them?" Mitsuki gave a silent nod. "But..." Kirihara furrowed her brow again. She knew that some Contractors when first changed were unstable with their new powers and that some Contractors didn't care about previous familial ties.

"His love and devotion to protect her outweighed the part that wanted to turn her in to the police," Mitsuki spoke up quietly as she looked to her teacup again. "He told me he gathered what he could and just ran in order to protect her. At least after she had woken from paying her price since it was to sleep. Rationally explaining that she'd need someone to watch over her while she paid her price, she let him live and stay by her side. Even after the Syndicate had found them. He had a choice to have his memories erased and return to the rest of his family but what kind of older brother would he be if he just left his sister alone like that? So he stayed and learned to fight in order to protect her even though he never wanted to kill others. But it was kill or be killed. And honestly, if I had been put into the same situation with my brother, I probably would have chosen the same thing."

"I think...I understand a little more about him now," Kirihara spoke up, giving her cup a slight squeeze as she looked down at it before looking up at her. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." Mitsuki gave a soft smile to her for a moment but then gave a slightly serious look to her. "But you can't say anything about it to anyone else, promise? Since you're the only one that knows who BK-201 really is besides the Syndicate members and all."

"You have my word I won't say anything." Kirihara gave her a sincere smile. "Not even to Kanami."

"Thank you." Mitsuki gave her a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"Speaking of the Syndicate and taking them down..."

"I'll help you however I can." The younger girl gave a determined look. "If it means Hei will be able to come back sooner, I'll do it. I'm not afraid to fight for his sake. After all, he's out there running and fighting for himself and Yin to stay alive. It's the least I could do."

"Whenever he does come back, you'll let me know right?"

"I will."

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Just Mitsuki and Kirihara talking things over but it gives Kirihara a little more insight to Hei and who he really was besides his alias that she knew him as.  
Anyway, thanks again for reading. Just one more chapter left! *hands out pocky*


	45. Chapter 45

Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was so short, here's another double chapter update! Enjoy!

-Chapter Forty Five-

(Five months later)

Mitsuki sat with Minako and her other friend Yukina at a picnic table in the park near the university enjoying the mid-afternoon sunshine on the mid-autumn day. She was looking at her book, along with the other girls, trying to study.

"Excuse me. I think you dropped this."

A hand came into her view as they held up a silver bracelet with a silver crescent moon charm and a red crystal heart dangling off the tips of the moon where it was attached. It glittered in the sunlight, throwing little rainbows onto the table.

Turning around to see the owner of the familiar voice, Mitsuki looked up into midnight sky eyes gazing at her from behind the usual slightly messy mop of dark hair falling into his face. Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. He gave her a soft smile before she stood quickly as he took a step back, throwing her arms around him, not caring they were out in public.

"I missed you too," Hei spoke softly in Mandarin as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she buried her face into his chest. He looked over at Minako looking at him with a smile and the other girl blinking at him. He switched back to Japanese. "Hey Katsuragi."

"Who's he?" the girl Hei didn't recognise asked with a blink looking between Hei and Minako.

"Mitsuki's boyfriend," Minako replied as Mitsuki pulled back from Hei. He looked down to see her eyes wet with silent tears and gave a blink. "Now look what you did. You made her go and cry, idiot. You remember what I said if you hurt her feelings?"

"S-sorry," Hei spoke then looked to Mitsuki as he brought up his hand to wipe away her tears.

"W-wait. So you really are her boyfriend?" Yukina asked blinking at him still. Mitsuki let go of him but kept a hold of his hand not holding the bracelet.

"Yeah," Hei replied as he looked to Mitsuki. She looked back up at him, giving a small smile and soft squeeze to his hand.

"So that's why you turned down Iwasawa when he asked you out the other day," she spoke up. Minako blinked looking towards her.

"He asked her out? Seriously?"

Yukina nodded before both girls turned to look at Mitsuki as she turned pink with embarrassment. Hei turned to look at her as well.

"And Shuiichi asked her out a few weeks before that," Yukina added. "And didn't Hotsuma ask last month as well?"

Mitsuki nodded still flushed with embarrassment as she looked up towards Hei. "I turned them all down though. I told them all I had a boyfriend."

"Yeah and none of them believed her because a certain _someone_ was never seen walking with her," Minako added. "You know she's really popular with the guys on campus."

"Campus?" Hei looked from Minako to Mitsuki with a blink.

"I uh...I decided I wanted to go back to school," Mitsuki spoke up softly. "I wanted to make Yue proud and make something of myself. And hopefully help out anyone I could in whatever ways possible."

"I don't know how an art major would help someone out though," Minako said with a shrug. "Yeah she's got some real talent but how would that help someone out?"

"To see the world how she sees it," Hei replied looking at the two-toned eyes looking back with a soft smile. "It just might inspire someone or lift their spirits." He remembered all the little sketches of him, Mao, and Yin she'd done in her sketchbook. Even the couple of Huang she'd drawn was good at capturing the moment. She gave a blink at his words then smiled.

Suddenly a phone rang and Mitsuki gave a small jump as she let go of Hei's hand to pull out her cell phone. "Yes Kirihara?" Hei gave a blink. "Right. I'm on my way." She quickly shut her phone and put it back in her pocket before looking to the girls. "Um...I..."

"Get going before they get away," Minako said with a small smile. "I'll take care of your books."

"Thanks Minako." Mitsuki turned to look at Hei. "Want to come?"

"Where?"

"Take down a Contractor."

Hei gave a blink, glancing to the girls. Minako gave a shooing motion with her hands at them while smiling.

"Sure."

Running with her through to the other side of the park as he put the bracelet in his pocket for later, Hei followed her down a couple of blocks before she turned down an alleyway. She paused at a small grate in the side of a building and pulled out a waterproof looking bag. Opening it, he watched her pull out the black coat he'd given her what seemed so long ago, along with her weapons harness, belt, thigh holster, and knives before setting them to the side. She also grabbed out her mask, setting it down before grabbing out the spare coat he'd left at her apartment before leaving along with a spare set of knives, weapons harness, belt, and knives.

"I think you're going to be needing these," she smiled as she held them out to him.

"You actually kept them safe for me?" he asked as he took them.

"Of course." She smiled at him before quickly sliding on her gear and coat as he did. She stuffed the bag back in its hiding place before slipping her mask on. Then pulling out a radio from her pocket, she stuck it in her ear, and turned it on. "Mao you there?" Hei blinked looking at her.

"Yeah I'm here. What's your status?"

"Ready to go. Where's the target?"

"He's running down by the train station. Two blocks to the northeast heading south."

"Got it. I'm in pursuit." She looked over at Hei and spoke so Mao didn't hear. "Ready?" He nodded as he grabbed his mask and put it on.

Looking up, Mitsuki used her carabineer to toss up towards the fire escape above them, grabbing onto the wire and shot up to it, before doing a quick flip and landed with ease. She quickly undid the clip and retracted it back into her belt as she looked down at him. He did the same, landing next to her. They quickly ascended up the stairs to the roof, she leading the way, before making her way across the top. Without hesitation, she ran full sprint for the edge and jumped off, sailed through the air, and came down on the roof of the other building with ease into a roll before standing. Hei followed right behind her, landing just like she had and rolled into a standing position. He turned to look at her through his mask.

"What? I've been practising while you were away," she replied, her voice slightly muffled from behind the mask. Hei could just picture the smirk she was giving him and smiled himself. He had to admit, she had guts and that's certainly what drew him even more to her.

Turning, she quickly took off across the roof with him right behind her as they made their way in the direction of their target. Spotting him up ahead on the ground running, Mitsuki signalled to Hei to head him off a couple of blocks up. She veered off to come up behind him after telling him that if he reached the Contractor first, not to kill him. Just stun. He complied with the order.

Dropping down just before the Contractor in an alleyway, Mitsuki waited until he went past and bolted out after him. The Contractor saw her and swore before turning and tried running faster down the next alleyway to try to lose her. However, as he rounded the corner, he ran into Hei blocking his escape from the other end. He paused in his steps, looking back over his shoulder as Mitsuki stopped at the other end, blocking his way out.

Looking between the two as if seeing doubles, his eyes gleamed red while his synchrotron radiation started to show. "What the hell!?"

Throwing his carabineer before the Contractor had time to activate his power fully, it wrapped around his throat and Hei gave a sharp tug, knocking the Contractor off balance. The blue glow faded just before he sent an electric shock through the wire at him. The target gave a yelp before falling to the ground.

"Don't worry. He's unconscious like you asked," Hei spoke up, taking and retracting his carabineer after unwinding it from the Contractor's neck.

"Thanks," she replied as she pulled off her mask. He did the same. "Mao. Target taken down. I'm in an alley about four blocks south of the train station."

"Roger. Sending Kirihara your way."

"Thanks. Over and out." She clicked the mic off and gave a sigh.

"So you did find Mao." Hei gave a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. I found him but he was still in his dormant state. It took a little while to get him back to normal after getting the Syndicate's servers hacked with Horai's access privileges. Then just swapped him over to the servers that Kirihara got up and running so he could access what he needed. Basically they're the Syndicate's servers copied over though so it's familiar for him."

"I guess that's good then," Hei nodded then looked up as the sound of sirens resonated in the air and were coming closer. He looked back at her.

"No one else knows you're here yet do they?" she asked.

"No. I only arrived late last night. Sorry I didn't come home but I knew you were asleep and both Yin and I were exhausted from travelling."

"Yin's here too?"

"I left her with Ishizaki before coming to find you." He gave a small smile. "I trust her to take care of her. After all, you and Kirihara trust her. But I asked her if she would keep my presence quiet for now." He glanced in the direction of the sirens getting even closer then back to her.

"Get going. I won't say anything about you being back yet."

"I'll be waiting for you," he said as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her quickly. Then stepping back as he replaced the mask over his face, he tossed his carabineer up at the fire escape several feet up before zipping up to the railing. She watched him quickly ascend up the rest of the stairs after unhooking the clip and disappear out of sight onto the roof. Thankfully there weren't any helicopters being used in this chase.

"Over here," Mitsuki spoke up as she knelt down beside the unconscious Contractor as Mao came bounding up; bell jingling on his collar. Kirihara, Saitou, and Kouno were right behind him.

"Alright. We'll take it from here," the police chief spoke up as she pulled out handcuffs and clamped them on the Contractor's wrists. Kouno pulled out a syringe that had tranquilliser drugs in it to keep the man sedated. "Thanks again for your help Yuuki."

"No problem. Just doing my best helping out to keep the streets safe."

"Well it is much appreciated." Kirihara gave her a smile that Mitsuki returned.

Sticking around as they got the man into the squad car and wrapped stuff up, Mitsuki gave a sigh leaning against the side of the building to the alley.

"You look like you want to go somewhere," Mao spoke up as he sat down beside her. She looked down at him.

"I just...well..." she started to say. "I miss Hei. I really want to see him right now."

"I miss him too." He sighed slightly then gave a small sniff as he turned towards her. He came up to her coat and sniffed it again as she looked down at him. "Wait a minute. I know this smell." He gave a small pause sniffing again. "That's Hei's scent. And...it's fresh." He looked up at her. "He's here isn't he?" He glanced around looking for his former teammate.

"He's not here anymore but yes, he's back in town," she said switching to Mandarin, keeping her voice lowered. "He and Yin got into town late last night and he found me earlier just before getting the call to grab this Contractor. He's the one that shocked him unconscious. I chased him into the alleyway right into Hei waiting for him."

"Yin's here too?" Mao asked switching over to Mandarin as well.

"Yeah. She's with Ishizaki. Hei said he trusted her to keep an eye on her for the time being while he came to find me." She gave a slight pause glancing towards Kirihara still taking care of the rest of their business that needed to get done. "But no one else besides Ishizaki knows he's back yet. And he said he asked her not to say anything either."

"True. Given he still has a warrant out for his arrest, regardless of him going rogue from the Syndicate when they decided to cut us loose anyway." He gave a small pause. "I guess I got off easier since, well, you can't exactly put me in any other normal jail. And Kirihara did make a good offer to have me help out Section Four in exchange for not getting put in the pound." Mitsuki gave a small chuckle at that statement.

"Well, if you want to go see Yin, I guess you'll have to go to Ishizaki's apartment since I'm fairly certain that's where she's at. It was her day off today if I'm not mistaken." She glanced towards Kirihara again. "As for Hei, I have no idea. He just said he'd be waiting for me."

"Typical Hei. Leaving everything vague." Mao gave a small chuckle. "Guess I'll go see how Yin is then. Maybe con Ishizaki out of giving me some fish for lunch." He turned to leave. "Catch you later."

Watching Mao trot off, his bell giving a jingle, Mitsuki turned hearing footsteps coming her way. Kirihara stopped beside her.

"You didn't have to wait around for us to get done you know," she spoke up with a softened look at the younger girl.

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

"Where'd Mao go?" The police chief looked around for the cat Contractor.

"He headed off to do his own thing." Kirihara nodded since she knew he did tend to take off often enough once things were done with taking down a Contractor.

"You need a ride back to your place?"

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your team."

"It's alright. They've got it now. It'll be fine."

"I guess so." She gave a shrug.

Following her to the blue Porsche, Mitsuki gave a wave to Saitou and Kouno as she passed by them. They returned the wave with a nod of thanks for helping out. Kirihara got in, started the car, then headed down the street.

"Need to stop anywhere first?" she asked the black and white haired girl beside her.

"Um, one sec," Mitsuki replied as she pulled out her phone. There was a text from Minako saying Hei had come back to the park and grabbed her books for her before leaving. She knew he probably was going to her apartment next. "Nope. I think I should be good."

"Alright."

Pulling into the parking lot for Mitsuki's apartment building, she got out and went around to the driver's side as the older woman rolled her window down.

"Thanks again for the ride," she spoke up with a smile to the police chief.

"It's not a problem at all," Kirihara replied with her own smile.

Mitsuki was about to turn and head inside but caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She spotted Hei duck around the corner and go around back to the building where her balcony was. He paused for a brief second to look towards her, glanced to Kirihara and gave a nod to her before disappearing out of sight. Mitsuki noticed that thankfully Kirihara hadn't noticed Hei. But she got the feeling that he wanted to speak with the police chief.

"Um, do you want to come up for a few?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sure I guess. Let me go park."

Mitsuki waited by the door for her to park and come over before opening the door, leading the way upstairs. She fumbled for a quick moment with her keys to her apartment door, but not long enough to make Kirihara suspect she was stalling. She just hoped Hei had gotten inside since he had to bring her bag up with him.

"Would you like some tea or water?" Mitsuki asked as she shut the door, noticing that Hei hadn't brought his shoes to the front door from the slider yet. She could sense him inside but it was silent. Most likely, he was hiding down in her room.

"Water should be fine."

Taking off her black coat, the younger girl hung it up, along with her weapons harness she unclasped; knives still securely in their sheaths. Then heading down to the kitchen with the policewoman right behind her, she went over to grab a couple of glasses out to fill with water. As she turned around, she could see Hei standing behind Kirihara, whose back was to the entrance of the kitchen. He had his full Reaper gear on, including his coat and mask. With a silent motion, he put a finger to where his lips would be to signal not to let her know he was there. Then he slid silent as a ghost right up behind her.

"No sudden movements," he said in a low, serious tone; his voice muffled from behind his mask. Kirihara instantly tensed up before going to turn around as Hei quickly backed up a few steps.

"L-Li!" she stuttered in utter surprise, hand having started to reach for her gun underneath her suit jacket but stopped as she took in the sight of him standing there dressed in his Reaper gear. She turned to look towards Mitsuki, who was smiling, then back at Hei.

Reaching up with his black gloved hand, Hei removed his mask, revealing his face to her. It might not have seemed significant to some but for her, it meant he was finally revealing who he really was despite her already having figured it out before the Tokyo Explosion.

"It's been awhile," he spoke up, voice back to normal from not being muffled behind the mask. His piercing dark blue eyes showed his weariness despite the small smile he had given.

"W-when did you get back into town?" she asked as Mitsuki came over, handing her a glass of water and Hei the other. He drank it down before handing the glass back to Mitsuki again.

"Late last night," he replied as he went towards the table and set his mask down on it. Then he pulled off his coat and hung it up on the back of a chair before pulling it out, sitting down with a small, weary sigh. "Yin's with Ishizaki."

"Wait, Kanami knew?"

"I asked her to keep it quiet for now and to watch Yin for me. You and Mitsuki trust her so I trust she'll take care of Yin too."

"So why did you come back all of a sudden?" Kirihara asked. "We've only been able to take down some of the Syndicate members but they're still out there. And certainly you are their number one target. Plus, you're still wanted by the NPA and who knows how many other governments."

"Honestly, I'm tired of running," Hei replied and both could hear it in his voice and see it in his features. There were still some darkened circles under his eyes indicating he obviously hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. He looked to Mitsuki and reached a hand up towards her. She set the empty glass down on the counter before coming over to him, pulling her into a hug before releasing her. She scooted over to the other chair as he pulled off his gloves and set them on the table next to his mask. "And...I was homesick."

"But you still have to deal with the Syndicate coming after you right?" Kirihara pointed out as he unfastened the weapons harness from around him and set it on the table with his other things.

"I realise that," he said with a sigh as he reached out and took Mitsuki's hand in his before looking up to the police chief. "And that's why I'm done running. I'm going to face them head on and take the rest of them down one by one. But..." He gave a pause glancing to Mitsuki then back at Kirihara. "I can't do it alone."

"Now that's more of the type of rational response I'd hear from a Contractor." Hei gave a blink at her.

"Um...yeah...about that..." he started to say as he glanced to Mitsuki.

"I already know." Kirihara gave a small shake of her head while smiling as he gave her a surprised blink. "Mitsuki told me everything. Besides, Kanami sort of figured some of it out when I took Mitsuki to meet with her shortly after revealing herself that night." Hei blinked and looked between the two. "When Mitsuki told me her brother's Messier code, it matched up with the code that I'd asked Kanami look up the night of the attack. It showed her brother's code when clearly she'd been the one activating her power. And upon looking up the history of data for that star, it extended back further than the two years that Mitsuki had said she'd become a Contractor."

"After mentioning my brother's power of not just manipulating electricity but molecules that he'd told me about in his letter, Ishizaki kind of put two and two together," Mitsuki spoke up as dark eyes turned to look at her. "Though she wasn't sure what it all meant at first other than dealing with quantum physics and him transferring his powers somehow to me." She gave a pause and a soft squeeze to his hand. "Shortly after that, I ran into Amber and she told me everything; from what Bai had discovered, to what happened in South America, and fusing with you because the cost of her price to pay would have left her unconscious for a couple of years and during that time you wouldn't have wanted to leave her side. The Syndicate would have eliminated both of you for that alone." She pulled her lips into a thin line. "She also told me about Yue and the train wreck."

"I know. She briefly told me while in the Gate waiting for the time to initiate the explosion that would transform Hell's Gate just like Heaven's Gate."

"But it never happened," Kirihara spoke up confused. "I saw on the screen when they brought it up that you weren't there."

"I was there. And it did happen." Both gave blinks at him as he averted his gaze with a guilty look written all over his face. "Amber used the meteor shard to activate my sister's power and destroyed everything."

"But...I don't understand. We're still here." Kirihara continued to give him a confused look as did Mitsuki.

"Because Amber turned back time with the last of her power," Hei replied as he looked up to them again. "After she'd caused the explosion, it was like I was in some realm with yellowish-white clouds everywhere. When they parted, they revealed the real stars and I knew what had happened. I didn't want that and had told her as such when she told me it was time to unleash Bai's power. I had refused but she had shoved the meteor shard at my chest as my sister activated her power."

He gave a pause averting his gaze again for a moment before looking back up.

"Then Bai appeared along with many of the other Contractors I'd met during my time since coming to Tokyo," he continued. "But also Huang was there and he gave me quite an earful about being so indecisive. Even November 11 said he started to suspect I was quite different from other Contractors. Then Mao told me to choose both: act like a Contractor and a human at the same time. I knew what I wanted and it certainly wasn't to cause the same reaction as my sister had done. I couldn't fathom being the one to cause millions of people to die like that. To know I obliterated a whole country in an instant. Amber asked if that was my final decision, which of course it was. I'd find some other way to stop the Syndicate from destroying the Gate somehow. The next thing I knew, time had been rewound and I was standing there with Yin in the square before the Syndicate was going to launch their attack. We quickly hurried back to PANDORA, where I knew what I had to do."

Both women looked at him in stunned disbelief.

"But of course, neither of you or anyone else would have noticed the time shift," Hei added. "Even Yin hadn't fully noticed it I don't think. It was only me."

"Dr. Schroeder said you changed the anti-Gate particles all at once after everything had been surrounded entirely in synchrotron radiation," Kirihara spoke up after a moment.

"Yeah. I realised I just needed to tap into my sister's power more than just using electrical manipulation," he replied quietly. I think she must have known and understood, allowing me to use it at that moment to do what I did." He gave a small pause as he looked to Mitsuki, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I...I wanted to let you know I also saw Yue just before Amber rewound time while within that other realm."

"Yue was there?" Mitsuki gave a small gasp as she blinked at him.

"He told me he was glad I was able to make you smile again," Hei nodded. "And that he'll always be near watching and protecting you."

Mitsuki gave a smile with a small sniffle of happiness at the words before Hei's cheeks flushed a little pink and an embarrassed look crossed his features. She furrowed her brow slightly in confusion.

"He um..." Hei averted his gaze slightly before slowly raising it back up to hers. "He also gave his blessings."

This time it was her turn to have a slightly embarrassed look cross her features knowing just what was meant by the words. But she also couldn't help but smile softly, glad that Yue seemed to approve of Hei. After all, her brother had also said as much when she'd seen him within the Gate when she had asked Mina about going inside it not long after the dealings with that day of the Tokyo Explosion. She gave his hand a small squeeze before looking up towards the policewoman still standing there. Hei also turned his attention back towards her.

"Speaking of blessings and good news, I'd like to make you an offer," the police chief spoke up. Hei furrowed his brow slightly at her. "I want you to come work for me at the NPA."

"M-me?" Hei gave a surprised blink.

"Mitsuki and I were discussing after you left that when you came back, you were going to need a new identity," Kirihara continued. "After all, you were the one that said _Li_ was gone before disappearing."

Hei gave an embarrassed look as he scratched at the back of his head for a moment before looking at her again.

"I've also been wanting to expand my team. More than just Mao. The others have been good with handling him helping out despite his past dealings with the Syndicate. Besides, he's been able to access their servers and gather data on taking more members down. We haven't gotten a whole lot of them arrested since he said it seemed that they got wind of what happened and many have vanished under the radar, making our job more difficult. But I think with you on my team, we might be able to have better luck."

"I..." Hei gave a blink before looking towards Mitsuki, who smiled at him.

"It's a wonderful way to be able to help out those in need like you've sort of wanted to do," Mitsuki replied softly as she gave his hand a small squeeze. "You can put your skills to better use, protecting others instead of using them to kill like the Syndicate made you do." She gave a small pause. "Besides, I'm sure that Saitou, Kouno, Matsumoto, and Ootsuka would love to work with you."

"They know about you being...well...your powers?" he asked even though it was clear that with Kirihara's call earlier today to take that Contractor down, they certainly knew.

"Yeah. They know me as a Contractor," she replied with a nod before glancing to Kirihara. "They don't know about the truth of me being fused with Yue though."

"Only Kanami and I know that," the older policewoman spoke up as Hei turned to look at her. "We decided it was for the best not to go spreading that little fact around. After all, you and Mitsuki would probably be considered the most powerful of everyone on this planet with your powers. Kanami's been going through Yue's research notes and working on finding out more about the Gate and unravelling its mysteries."

"Yue's research?" Hei looked towards Mitsuki again.

"Yes. He left all of his research with Kaitou for me to have when the time was right for me to know about the truth of him fusing with me," she replied with a nod. "He said I might not understand everything he had written down but if I knew someone I could trust with the information, to let them help continue the research. Ishizaki was the only one that came to mind."

"Believe me. She was ecstatic to continue working on what he started," the police chief chuckled.

"Still...I...I did horrible things," Hei spoke up as he glanced away, a look of shame crossing his face. "I don't even think they could accept that..."

"In order to protect your sister." Hei looked up towards the police chief looking back at him. "Mitsuki explained everything to me." He glanced over towards two-toned eyes looking at him. "I'm the only one that knows about it all, including who you really are. Li Tianlong."

Hei gave a blink hearing his real name before averting his gaze again. He felt Mitsuki give his hand another small squeeze.

"You don't have tell them who you really are if you don't want," Kirihara spoke up getting his attention back to look up at her.

"I'd say have them get to know you as _you_ first," Mitsuki added. He turned his gaze towards her as she gave him a soft smile. "They already know you from your old alias in the sense that you're kind and caring. Just continue being yourself. Show them that you won't hurt them and that they can trust you. That way, if something happens to end up revealing yourself to them, they shouldn't be so upset about it." She gave a small pause. "After all, during the events that day at the Gate, I went to find Saitou and Kouno and help them get to Kirihara and make sure she was safe. To ensure my own safety, since I knew I might run into other Contractors or soldiers along the way, I wore my gear and coat. And it certainly did help when I stopped Saitou from getting harmed by some bullets that a soldier fired at him from being startled. They were quite surprised to see me dressed exactly as you, including the mask." She gave a chuckle. "But because I showed them I wasn't going to hurt them and that I wanted to protect them, they accepted me. It still did take them a bit to process that I was a Contractor though. Especially when they obviously realised I knew who you were as BK-201. But I didn't tell them that it was _you_ specifically. All I mentioned was I knew you and that I did have training by you and worked with you but I wasn't part of the Syndicate that you used to belong to."

"What about when I went missing? Surely they had to have figured it out then when I wasn't around?" Hei asked.

"Your alias got deported back to China in a mishap with the system," Kirihara spoke up and he looked towards her. "With all the chaos going on at the Gate and some of the computer systems having malfunctioned, they had a mix-up happen and sent you home. We figured on having them realise their mistake and are in the process of getting your paperwork back in order to get you back over here." She gave him a smile.

"But what about the police?" Hei asked as he furrowed his brow slightly. "Don't you have to be a citizen of Japan to join? I mean, why would I, a citizen of China join a Japanese agency?"

"Well, I'll have to pull some strings," she shrugged. "But I'm sure I can throw a good pitch about how you planned on moving here and becoming a permanent resident of Japan before the whole mishap of being deported."'

Hei gave a blink at her before looking towards Mitsuki. He had been wanting to stay permanently of course. This had become his home after all. Wherever Mitsuki was, he wanted to be.

"I..." He glanced between the two of them again before giving a small sigh and stood up, pulling his hand from Mitsuki's and held it out to the policewoman. "I'd like that; to work with you."

"Well then, welcome to the team," Kirihara smiled as she took his hand and shook it. "At least, unofficially right now anyway." She gave a pause then furrowed her brow. "Though, I'm going to need a name for you to go by if I'm going to get you a new identity."

"Yeah I guess I can't exactly use my real name," Hei replied scratching at the back of his head. "I mean, technically I've been 'dead' for the past decade so..." He glanced to Mitsuki and smiled before looking back at the police chief. "Heilong. Li Heilong."

"Li Heilong." Kirihara gave a small smile. Even she knew the translation of that. _Black Dragon._ Just like the pendant that sat around his neck. "Let me guess, mixing part of your old name with your code name the Syndicate gave you?"

"Eh heh. Y-yeah," he replied scratching at the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Mitsuki thought of it after I told her my real name."

"I thought it would be a good idea," Mitsuki spoke up with a smile as the police chief looked to her. "He might have said Tianlong 'died' the day he joined the Syndicate and took on Hei, but he still had his heart from who he used to be. Blending the two together to represent who he was now was just something that came to mind." She looked to Hei who gave her a soft smile.

"Well, I suppose it is a fitting sort of name." Kirihara gave a smile again as she looked at him. "I'll see what I can do at least. I'll have to get some more forms to bring over later and have you fill them out with the rest of your information."

"Sounds good." Hei gave her a nod.

"I suppose I'll let you two go for now. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

Seeing her out the door, Mitsuki gave her a wave of goodbye before shutting it. No sooner had she locked it back up that she felt a warm hand on her arm before spinning her around and warm lips press up against hers in a deep kiss. Hei also pressed himself up against her, pinning her back against the door. She in turn, ran her hands up to his shoulders, one going up the back of his head to entwine her fingers into the soft, dark hair as she gave a small moan into the kiss.

"God I missed you," he whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"I missed you too," she replied before he captured her lips again, pulling her closer as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

Stumbling backwards a bit, he made his way down to her room and over to her bed, laying her down as he followed down with her. He ran his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, tugging it upwards and off her before tossing it aside. With a quick manoeuvre, he also unhooked her bra, pulling it off her and tossed it to the side as well. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up and off him, adding it to the pile on the floor as he came back down to capture her lips.

Letting his hands wander down to her thigh where the knife holster was still at, he unclipped it and let it drop to the floor before running his hand to the belt with the carabineer and undid that before undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. Then sliding them down, she wriggled out of them and her underwear as he tossed them aside. She ran her hands up to his knife holster, doing the same with unclipping it and letting it drop to the floor with a _thunk._ Undoing his belt and jeans, he wriggled out of them before tossing them to the side.

Capturing her lips again, Hei nudged her legs open and slid himself into her. He gave a soft moan like she did into the kiss, having missed being lost in her arms like she undoubtedly did.

"Oh Hei," she moaned softly as he broke the kiss and continued kissing along her jaw to her neck as he rocked his hips against hers. She threaded her fingers up into his hair again.

"Mitsuki," he moaned against her neck as he continued to kiss it, letting his hands wander and caress her as she did the same.

As he continued rocking his hips against hers, he could feel her tightening around him, growing closer to her release. She moaned softly as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders, digging her nails in slightly, as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through both of them until they finally felt their release wash over them together. Collapsing down, Hei buried his face into the side of her neck, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest along with hers in her own. They laid there in each others' arms, letting themselves calm down before Hei pulled his head off her shoulder and looked down at her with a soft smile. She returned it as she put a hand to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Hei," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Mitsuki." He gave her another soft kiss. "I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise."

"I'm not going anywhere either." She wrapped her arms around him as he laid his head back on her shoulder, breathing in her jasmine scent as she inhaled his cedar and coriander one.

* * *

Well that's the chapter and the conclusion to the story. Hei's back for good and about to embark on a new endeavour with Kirihara's team. *grins* And with Mao, it'll be like old times almost.  
Also, this isn't the last time getting to read about Hei and Mitsuki either. I've got some new adventures brewing and being written. Just have to wait for me to get some more of it completed and I'll have it up for everyone to read. *smiles*  
Again, thank you sooooo very much for all your time waiting as I got each chapter up to read and all your reviews. It means so much to me to read what you have to say about each story I put up. I'm eternally grateful that you all like my stories in some form or another. *smiles and bows repeatedly*  
Anyway, when I get the new stuff up, be sure to check it out! Thanks again so very much! *bows*


End file.
